Its All About Hermione
by Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner
Summary: COMPLETED! Hermione Granger has been betrayed by her very close friends. She meets up with her old friends & goes back to her other school. When she goes back to Hogwarts, she's arriving in style! GINNY BASHINGS! HG/BZ/DM/OMC-BT.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** It's All About Hermione  
**Authoress:** Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a PureMikoKagome69ner  
**Summary:** Some Book Four; Harry Potter and The Goblet of Fire spoiler!! What happens if Hermione Granger who isn't what everyone had thought she was? What happens when her so-called 'friends' betrayed her? Just read and you'll find out … By the way, Blaise Zabini is a guy! I repeat! _Blaise Zabini_ is a **GUY!** But I'm not sure if Blaise is black or white (I'm sorry if it offends you), but in my story, he's well, tan? Anyways, he's Italian, tan and Draco Malfoy's best mate a.k.a best friend. Again, I'm sorry that if he's not 'white' in other stories, but once again; he's a bit tan, tanner than Draco, that's for sure. Once again; I'm sorry!

There will be Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley bashings, especially Ginny. So if you're her fans, or the boys, _do not read_. Leave! This story is very**AU** and **OCC**. Starting in the year 1994 and then will skip slowly to 1995/1996. You'll get it once you read it.

**My Note:** First time making a Harry Potter. I'm making this my way. So it's _really_ different from the books, movies, and some of your stories. If you don't like it, then don't read it. _Flames_ will not be tolerated. Again; **VERY**_**AU**_ and _**OCC**_!!!  
**Rate:** 15  
**Characters:** Pretty much everyone … and some of my characters  
**Genre:** General, Romance, Action/Adventure, Horror (Depends), Fantasy, Song Fic (very few, not a lot)  
**Pairings:** Hermione Granger/Decided/Decided/Decided  
**Feedback:** 5 - 10 reviews

**A/N:** Yes, yes, yes; a four-some. Surprise, surprise!! No, Hermione isn't a slut, a whore, a hoe or any other disgusting/rude names you can come up with. Not in my stories. No way. Moresomes. Will be mated/married/engaged.

I'm _not_ so sure about the _lemons_ though, I have to think on that one. I do anime lemons, but I'm not sure about Harry Potter; especially threesomes or more. So I have to think about it; sorry! Besides, I don't think that I'm allowed anyways, because this is Now on with my story and I hope you like it. Don't forget to **READ** and **REVIEW!** Please and thank you. This story is _completed_, but I am fixing a few chapters that weren't Beta'd.

I'm going to repeat myself … _again_. If you're a fan of Ginny, Harry, Dumbledore, or Ron - then leave. Hermione is not a slut, hoe, etc. Flamers, _fuck off_. Everyone else that don't care and stuff, _welcome_!

* * *

**Chapter One/Prologue/Introduction: Is it a Dream?**

I finally got this Beta'd by someone! This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

Hermione Granger is a teen at the age of fifteen and is in her fourth year in Hogwarts. She's the one-third of the Golden Trio, which includes Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and of course, herself. They were best friends since first year and they're still best friends now. The three of them had been together through thick and thin. They still spend time together, even though Harry and Lavender Brown are going out.

Hermione Granger from Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy from Slytherin, Blaise Zabini from Slytherin, and Cho Chang from Ravenclaw had been made prefect. Hermione, Draco and Blaise are so-far the youngest Prefects to be Prefects. Cho is at the age of fifteen, a year older than them. They all had been prefects for four months already and are pretty good at it, especially Hermione, Draco, and Blaise. Cho doesn't really do much … she much rather check her make-up and takes hours to decide what she should wear on the weekends.

You see, Hermione Granger has many secrets that she didn't tell Harry and Ron, yet. She didn't notice, but Ginny Weasley, the younger sister of Ron was glaring at Hermione. Jealous is a very quick emotion that can get anyone do _anything_ for attention.

Then one day, in the Gryffindor Common Room with Ron, Harry, and Ginny. They were talking. About her. Hermione Granger. Harry's and Ron's best friend.

"Can you believe that we're friends with _Granger_?" asked Ron, spatting her surname like it was poison. "I can't believe we're friends with her for four bloody years!" He drank all of his Pumpkin Juice in one large gulp. "I don't think I can bear Hermione with us. I don't know what she thinks about herself, the bloody bitch. All these years we've been bearing her and now with that goody-goody image of hers, I am honestly tired."

"Pain in the arse she is," said Ginny, agreeing with her brother. She was sitting on Harry's lap, they've been going out for three months now and were secretly dating because he's going out with Lavender Brown, publicly."All she does is her job; being a Prefect and all she does after that is cram the library. I wonder how you two put up with the fucking slut."

"Well, of course," said Harry. "She wouldn't want to lose her Prefect Badge. Someone needs to knock her off of her high horse."

"I know," said Ginny, sobbing a bit, now. "I can't believe that she would do that to me." She rolled up both of her sleeves messily, revealing many bruises and scratch or was it whip mark? Harry traced his fingers to the newly added bruises. She twitched a bit. "She called me horrible names too!"

"I can't believe she did that to you, Gin," said Harry. "It's like … Hermione isn't the girl we hang out since first year anymore. She changed. She's like … a fake. A fraud."

"I know," said Ron and then he maliciously added; "She's nothing, but a one good way to good reports and marks. Merlin, I can't wait until seventh year. We could start ditching the little slut."

Ginny giggled. "Can I be there too?" asked Ginny. "Actually, wouldn't it be fun if you dumped her infront of the entire school? It'll be a time I won't forget."

"Yeah," said Ron. He watched as Ginny and Harry kissing. "Merlin, I need a girl. Maybe Patil will be easy to get."

"Patil?" asked Harry. "Padma? Or Parvati?"

"Parvati!" said Ron. "She and Lavender will be easy to get. I give myself a week for each of them, two weeks tops. I'm positive that they'll be easy to get a lay. They probably be good in a hay stack too."

Harry laughed. "Why not the girls from Ravenclaw?" asked Harry. "They're the prettiest."

"Not yet," said Ron. "I'll go with Parvati, then Lavender and slowly make my way up to the social ladder. Parvati and Lavender are like the Gryffindor sluts, anyways. Seamus Finnigan said that Lavender's a good fuck." He then noticed Harry's expression, he forgot that Harry and Lavender are going out. "They went out _before_ she went out with you."

"Oh?" asked Harry, rubbing his hairless chin. "I guess I have to sample Lavender myself."

Ginny frowned, but the boys didn't notice, thankfully. She have to figure a way to get Harry to leave Lavender. Harry was suppose to be hers and her alone. No one elses. If she can't have him, no one would.

No one knew that Hermione was leaning against the wall for support. They heard what they say and thought about her and the others. She heard it all and felt utterly betrayed. She left the Gryffindor Common Room and returned to the Prefects Common Room instead of meeting up with Parvati and Lavender. Luckily, the Prefects Common Room are downstairs, on the seventh floor, in the opposite tower that Gryffindor was located. The portrait that guards the entrance to Prefects Common Room were of herself, Cho, Draco and Blaise.

"'Trust'," said Hermione, giving the password to the portrait of herself and the others.

The portrait swung open. Hermione went in, without talking. She walked pass the Prefects Common Room, so she didn't notice the looks she received from the other two in the room. She was deeply thinking about what her so-called 'best girlfriend' just said to Ron and Harry.

"'Secrets'," The portrait swung open, revealing a room of scarlet and gold. She stepped in and pushed the portrait close, but it wasn't fully close, there was a crack between the portrait and the wall.

She took a long shower. She then dried herself off, put on her pajamas and went to bed. Hermione, literally cried herself to sleep.

(**A/N:** I know, Hermione's information were kind of less, but I think you would know all about her and her friends. So, next I'm doing the Slytherins … )

Down in the dungeons, past the portrait of Arthur the Knight, who was always on alert of any Slytherins who might be returning back late, so he could snitch on them, was the Slytherin common room. Although elegantly appointed with its tapestries of green and silver that honored the great Salazar Slytherin and flickering lanterns that cast an ethereal glow over the students, the room was still drafty and cold.

The temperature always remained the same in the dorms, no matter the weather outside: chilly. All of the first years often walked around with their robes still on to help keep them warm, but the older students had all become accustomed to the coolness.

Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini was sitting in their own favourite velvety chair, their body sinking into the soft cushions. Draco was dressed in a simple t-shirt and slacks, the same goes for Blaise. They didn't feel the draft, although things were far different in their first year.

He had heard tales of how the other three houses were warm and comfortable. It was said that Gryffindor's common room was a magnificent sight to behold and the dorms had terrific views of the castle's grounds. Draco and Blaise didn't do or say anything about it. To them, they like to live in tough situations, it'll make them stronger and not weak little babies like the Gryffindorks.

You see, Draco and Blaise are best of friends. They were friends since they were little because of their parents, who were also best friends. They and their family weren't as bad as everyone thought. They really depise Voldemort, even though they - mostly their Fathers - are Voldemort's supporters. But truly, they secretly depise him. Their family acted they are now to please Voldemort, some are fake and some are true. Lucius Malfoy and Mark Zabini really love their wife, they never mistreated them in anyways. They loved each other very much, but again, they have to pretend that the women got beat up regularly. However, they do depise Muggleborns and Muggles, a good amount of them at least. Narcissa Malfoy and Casey Zabini spent their times in their Manor reading or snapping at the House-Elves. All of them can be nice, but because of them, being supporters of Voldemort, all of them have to act tough, not to mention real bitches and bastards.

At the age of fourteen and a half, which is now, they started a conquest, just to past the time at Hogwarts when there's nothing to do. So, they are well … endowed. Thanks to Quidditch, some fitness equipment and the … ahem … sex.

Anyways, back to the situation at Hogwarts … Narcissa and Casey had known that their sons will be in Slytherin, so together, they made two self-heating blanket, one for each of them. The blankets were both green, but on each of them were their full names, written in silver, to tell the differences. They did used it a couple of times in their first year at Hogwarts, but now, they barely even need the blankets anymore. The blankets are kept locked away in their trunk. They had received numerous requests from younger students, who wanted to use the blanket, but they always greeted them with a hard stares and narrowed eyes.

And now, they sat infront of the fire. Blaise's dark indigo eyes were still watching the fire, boringly, but in deep thought of something. Draco's grey and blue eyes watching Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who had become bored from playing a game of Exploding Snap and now busied themselves with stealing treats from the younger students.

This is, sadly or not, the competitive nature ran rampant in Slytherin House. Outside of the dorms, they banded together to terrorize an unsuspecting student from other Houses. If the group was feeling extra rowdy, they would take on a Gryffindor, boys, who were the feistiest of the other three houses. The girls from the Gryffindor Houses are feisy, but only some of them. The Mudblood, Hermione Granger are the feistiest out of all the girls in that House. Draco, Blaise and some of the other Slytherins knew that Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil are major gossipers. So most of them steer clear away from them, not to make it so noticeable. But when locked away together, the Slytherins often turned on one another.

Crabbe and Goyle would eat anything that had sugar in it. Hell, they're getting bigger and bigger everyday. Neither of them dared touch any of the sweets Draco's Mother sent him, once a week from Malfoy Manor, most which would go uneated, as Draco did not have much of a sweet tooth. Instead, he placed the packages of cream puffs and other assorted bakery goods prominently on his nightstand, watching with Blaise in amusement as his two 'body guards' took nervous glances at the pastries, while licking their lips.

Crabbe and Goyle were unable to hold back their appetites for very long, and would eventually beg Draco for a Raspberry Torte or some other chocolate concoction. Draco, of course, always denied their requests. For four years, Draco had been able to torture them in that manner, without them growing any wiser to what he was doing. Sometimes, instead of displaying his treats on a nightstand, he and Blaise would eat them slowly infront of his two body guards.

Not only were Crabbe and Goyle gullible, they were also extremely predictable. Draco knew their routine, as they did the same things almost on a regular basis. After a night of bullying other students in the house, the two would spend two hours gorging themselves on the stolen treats, before forcing one of the smarter kids to do their homework for them.

Draco and Blaise surely did not need to have others do their homework, as they usually completed their assignments the minute they returned to the dorms from afternoon classes. Their essays in both Potions and History were neatly rolled up and placed in their book bags or bed at that moment. They knew they would get high marks on both assignments, as they both were throughly researched. Although they appeared to be mischievous and a bit of a troublemaker to the typical observer - and they surely was to some extent - they took great pride in doing well in their studies and everything else in their life. This was probably brought on by pressure from their Father to be and do better than all the other students, especially a certain Muggleborn young woman who always seemed to exceed them in grades.

The dark brunette and the blonde had always pushed themselves to be the best in everything they did and to presend an impressive appearance to the outside world. This craving for excellence propelled them to awake early each morning to groom themselves, and make sure their hair and robes were in perfect condition.

This extra effort paid off for them, as they was the object of affection for many of the girls in their house and throughout the school.

Draco got up from the chair he had been sitting in for nearly an hour and brushed the dried crumbs of cake from his shirt. He picked up his robes from the arm of his chair and draped them over his slender body.

"Where are you going, man?" asked Blaise.

"I have to get back to the Prefects Common Room," answered Draco. "It's already 9:00**PM**."

Blaise jumped up and got his book bag and robe. "Shit, its that late?" asked Blaise, walking to the portrait.

Draco didn't say anything, but rolled his eyes and left. Blaise soon followed. Once, they were inside their Prefects Common Room and looked around the room to make sure, the Ravenclaw or Mudblood wasn't there. Then they started to talk about Voldemort.

Around 9:30**PM**, the Mudblood walked in, looking completely lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even notice them sitting on the chair, staring holes behind her. Once the door closed and they heard the water running, they resumed talking.

"What's up her ass?" asked Draco.

"Who knows," said Blaise. "So are you planning to join?"

"No," said Draco. "You?"

"No way," said Blaise.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few hours, like 11:00**PM**, the boys went to bed. At 3:25**AM**, they woke up by a single bright light coming from the Common Room. Draco woke up, grabbed his wand and went to their Common Room, only to find Blaise peeking in the Mudblood's door.

"What's going on?" hissed Draco. "And what are you doing?!"

Blaise jumped. "Don't do that!" hissed Blaise. "Look inside. Seems like something's going on with Granger."

Draco looked at Draco as he opened the door wider a little bit, only to see a white bright light, standing at the foot of Granger's bed and was forming itself into a figure. He took the chance to look in the room, red and gold. Gryffindorks' colour. Yuck.

"Sapphire … " whispered the light, who is indeed forming itself into a figure.

This figure was male, standing at 6'3". He has dark messy hair with deep, ruby red eyes, giving him the look of a mysterious type-of guy, but dangerous look. He was wearing black slightly baggy pants with dark blue tank top, which traces his hard body and abs. He was hot and mysterious. He has a lot of muscles, but they weren't bludging out, so that was a plus. He moved towards Granger, he walked like he owned the place, like Draco and his voice is deep, sexy, mysterious and giving off the aura of power and privacy, like Blaise.

Draco and Blaise looked around the room. There's no one in there, but the Mudblood and the male. Who's he calling Sapphire? Unless … the Mudblood's 'Sapphire'!

_The Mudblood actually has a boyfriend?_ thought Draco with amusement.

_Something tells me this Mudblood is more than she seems _… thought Blaise, watching the scene with curiosity.

Both Slytherins were both interrupted by their thoughts by Hermione's movement. Hermione began to stir a bit. She yawned and sat up on her bed, slowly. She rubbed her eyes, like a little kid. When she opened her eyes, she saw the eyes of her one-true love, Blade Turner.

"Blade?" asked Hermione. "Is that really you?"

Blade nodded, he leaned down and kissed Hermione's forehead. "Yes, baby," said Blade. "It's me, Sapphire. It's really me."

"Blade!" cried Hermione as she tackled Blade, clinging onto him. "I missed you so much, baby."

"I really missed you too," said Blade, quietly, hugging her closer to his body. "And we, especially I, want you back to our school. The others really missed you."

Hermione looked up at Blade. "I don't know … " said Hermione, slowly. "I mean, I like this school and my best friends - "

"Betrayed you," finished Blade, even though he knew that she wasn't going to say that.

There was a few minutes of silence between Blade and Hermione. While Draco and Blaise looked at each other and then at the scene again. _What's going on?_ thought Draco and Blaise.

"Hey Blaise," hissed Draco, quietly. "Do you know what's he talking about?"

"No man," hissed Blaise as quietly as Draco did.

"Blade," said Hermione. "I'm not sure if I _want_ to go back. I mean, I don't want to act like my _old self_, you know."

"Sapphire, I know that," said Blade. "But you have to know, you don't belong here. No matter where you go and who you hang out with, they're going to know who and what you really are. If it's not now, then its soon."

"But Blade," said Hermione. "I like my life here better. No one really bothers me anymore and they don't ask me if I want to go out with them."

"Sapphire," said Blade, sighing. "I know that isn't true. I know, you like Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted. I know you do. Everyone does. You especially."

(**A/N:** The school's uniform is **BM** which stands for Birmingham Manchester)

"I know, but I can't turn into the way I was just like that," said Hermione, snapping her fingers as a reference. "I tried so hard to become the one I am now. It took me _years_ to become what I am - a bookworm and I made everyone believed me that I'm a Muggleborn."

Just then a blue light appeared and it too, shaped into a figure, a female figure. Once the figure was just right, the light began to disappear and then, standing on that exact spot was a young female, same age as the rest of them. This girl has long, curly black hair to her chest, but if she straightened it, it would be above her waist.

The girl was wearing a black sweater, at the top left on her sweater was a crest, which was glittering gold. At the top left was the picture of a Fox, which was the colour black, in the background of the Fox was ruby red. Underneath the picture was the words 'Canine'. The picture next to the Fox was a picture of Tortoise in with the word 'Reptile'. The Tortoise was in the colour bluish green and the background was sea blue. In the middle of the crest was the initial '**BM**'.

The girl wore a mini black skirt that reaches above her knees. She was black stockings and she wore black combat boots that reaches below her knees. She has red eye-shadow and a red lip. She has black fingerless gloves which also has '**BM**' on it.

Of course, Blaise and Draco can't see anything, but the girl's back.

"Hey Sapphire," said the girl, casually.

"Diamond?" asked Hermione.

"The one and only!" said Diamond, smirking. "Planning to come back with us?"

"Maybe … " said Hermione.

"Come on, girl," said Diamond. "We all miss you. You should come back with us. You belong with us. To our school. You don't belong here."

Hermione sighed. "I know, girl," said Hermione. "Can you come back here in three days?"

"Sure," said Blade. "But what for?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"I need to buy presents for my class mates you know," said Hermione.

"And for what reason?" snapped Diamond. "Those idiots don't need any. They didn't do shit, but used you and then dissed you. You shouldn't buy anything for them."

"I know that," snapped Hermione. "Who says I'm buying presents for those losers? I'm buying presents for everyone else I know in Gryffindor, excluding them. If you are a real friend, you shouldn't have mention them in the first place." She said, angrily.

Diamond hung her head down in shame. "Sorry for snapping at you," said Diamond. "I guess we'll see you in three days."

"See you then, baby," said Blade, kissing Hermione on the lips.

"Three days," said Diamond as she and Blade left in a quick flash of blue and white light.

Hermione let go of her tears as they were on the verge of spilling. She looked out of the window. "They shouldn't have betrayed me," said Hermione to herself.

Draco and Blaise went in the Common Room in silence. "So what do you think, Draco?" asked Blaise.

"Glad that the Mudblood's leaving in three days," said Draco, sneering.

"She says she got people believe that she's Muggleborn, man," said Blaise. "She might not be one."

"So?" asked Draco. "At least she's leaving."

"Draco," said Blaise. "Do you think it was a dream?"

Draco looked at Blaise. "What kind of a question is that?" asked Draco.

"I don't know, man," said Blaise. "I'm confused, I guess."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! For the pairings; I already have it under control and stuff. So you don't need to worry about that. Umm, I have three Betas, who comes in late. So the chapter will be Beta'd on Ch. 10 or 13, don't remember. Sorry! Sit tight! Just sit back, relax, read, and review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Good Bye, Hogwarts**

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**--- Last Time … ---**

_"She says she got people believe that she's Muggleborn, man," said Blaise. "She might not be one."_

_"So?" asked Draco. "At least she's leaving."_

_"Draco," said Blaise. "Do you think it was a dream?"_

_Draco looked at Blaise. "What kind of a question is that?" asked Draco._

_"I don't know, man," said Blaise. "I'm confused, I guess."_

**--- This Time … ---**

(**A/N:** Please note that when Hermione is with her 'old friends' or 'old school', she'll be known as 'Sapphire,' but if she's with her 'new friends' or 'new school'; she'll be known as Hermione Granger. I'm not sure what to write if all of them are in one place … so I dunno. Just another note; 'Sapphire' is Hermione nickname and 'Hermione' is her real name.)

The next day, which was on a Wednesday. At noon, Hermione went to Dumbledore and ask for three days off. When he asked why, her excuse was …

"I'm just a little stressed out, Professor," said Hermione. That was the truth, partly. "I just needed three days off, like a little vacation. I just need three days to buy things outside of Hogwarts. I'm planning to do a little shopping for any school supplies that I might need."

"That's an excellent idea, Miss Granger," said Dumbledore. "I have my permission to go. I'm not worried, I'm sure that you will catch up in any missed work."

Hermione beamed. "Thank you, Professor," said Hermione, happily.

Hermione practially skipped back to the Prefects' Common Room and when went to her room, shutting the door. She went to her closet and decided to wear something Muggle-ish. She got a blue baggy caprice with a white baggy t-shirt. She grabbed her comb and brushed her hair a couple of time. She grabbed a parchment her desk, she carefully folded it and put it in her back pocket. She grabbed her purse, which was stuff with money, from Muggle World and Wizarding.

**--- Outside of Hogwarts In Muggle London At 1:00PM ---**

She went to Hogsmeade. She took out her parchment and scanned all the names she got in her list.

_**Girls:**_

_Katie Bell  
Angelina Johnson  
Lavender Brown  
Parvati Patil  
Padma Patil  
Susan Bones  
Luna Lovegood  
Jennifer Chang  
Fleur Delacour  
Victoria Bella  
Isabella Zarfon  
Linda Sanders  
Lilly McAnnie  
Vanessa Andrews  
Jasmine Beau_

_**Boys:**_

_Seamus Finnigan  
Rubeus Hagrid  
Neville Longbottom  
Dean Thomas  
Adam Abel  
Nick Jameson  
Justin Finch-Fletchley  
Ernie Macmillan  
Fred/George Weasley_

Four and a half hours later, she finished the boys list. She went back to Hogwarts, carrying nothing, but her purse. All the things she brought, was already in her room. Once Hermione got back to Hogwarts, she got only half an hour until Dinner. So she took a quick shower and changed into her school uniform.

She walked downstairs to the Great Hall. There, she saw Harry, Ron, Lavender, and Ginny. Lavender was beside Harry and Ron was on the other side of Harry. Ginny sat across from Harry. She sent glances at Harry and glares at Lavender once in a while, when she thought no one was looking. From there, she could tell that Harry and Ron were talking about Quidditch, like they always did at Dinner.

Hermione went towards Gryffindor table, completely unaware of two pair of eyes following her. Once she got to the Gryffindor table, she took a sit between Parvati and Lavender.

"Hi," said Hermione to both of the girls.

"Hi Hermione," said Parvati. "What are you doing here? Aren't you suppose to be sitting with Harry or Ron?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, I felt like sitting here," said Hermione. "Is that alright?"

"Sure, it is!" said Lavender. "So how'd you been?"

"I'm ok," said Hermione, getting food on her plate. "You?"

"I'm ok," said Parvati. "Can be better."

Lavender laughed. "Don't worry about her 'Mione," said Lavender. "She's just acting like this because she doesn't have a boyfriend."

"Am not," retorted Parvati. "Why weren't you in class, Hermione?"

"Oh, I decided to take three days off," said Hermione, casually. "I already asked Professor Dumbledore."

"That's not fair!" said Lavender.

"Yeah, well," said Hermione. "I've got to go now. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," said Lavender and Parvarti.

"Bye," said Hermione.

Then she left, leaving Lavender and Parvati to whine about her having three days off. Hermione quickly left the Great Hall without causing a scene, unaware that a certain girl with red hair smirking at her disappearing back.

Ginny flipped her hair out of the way, which caused her eyes to land at the Slytherins' Table. She caught the eyes of the two most gorgeous, hottest, and wanted Slytherins looking at her. Ginny gave them both flirty looks. But all she got has disgusted and hatred glares. After a couple of seconds, when she didn't look away, the glares from the Blaise and Draco hardened. Ginny couldn't help, but gulp at the looks the boys been sending her way.

Ginny sighed as she just turned and glared at Lavender Brown, who was clinging to Harry, _her_ boyfriend. _That bitch!_ thought Ginny. _Harry's mine!_

However, Ron caught the jealously looks and he sent the 'Don't-You-Dare-Do-Anything' look.

Ginny gave a slight nod as she went back to her plate, which was packed with four chicken's legs, a small bowl of sauce, green peas, mash potatoes and fried rice while beside her plate was Pumpkin Juice.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Weaselette looks like she's planning something," stated Draco. "Don't you think?"

"Yeah," said Blaise. "Looks like she's planning something to Her - I mean, Granger."

Draco raised an eyebrow, catching onto Blaise's slip up. "Blaise," hissed Draco, in a whisper, knowing that people will listen. "Do you have a _thing_ towards the Mudblood?"

"No," said Blaise. "I don't have a _thing_ towards the Mudblood."

Draco only raised an eyebrow. They could almost lie to anyone, but to each other and to Dumbledore.

"Blaise," said Draco. "You can't lie to me, you know."

"Whatever," said Blaise.

Then he stood up and left. Draco, who wanted an answer, stood up and followed him. They walked upstairs in silence. After a few minutes of silence, they were standing infront of the Prefects Room.

"What's with you and Granger?" asked Draco, sitting on his couch and folding his arms together. "Took into a liking into, didn't you? When was it?"

"Since last year," said Blaise truthfully, knowing that there's no chance of lying to him anyways. "Since our third year."

Draco's eyes widened. "How can you like that Muggleborn?" asked Draco disgusted, but there was something else that was in his voice too … jealousy?

Blaise raised his eyebrow. "Are you jealous?" asked Blaise.

"No," said Draco, a little too quickly. "Why should I be jealous?"

"Right … " said Blaise sarcastically. "You know, we could always share her."

Now it was Draco's turned to raise his eyebrow. "Share?" asked Draco. "Hmm … we never did that before … "

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Once Hermione left the Great Hall, she walked straight to her room and began to wrap the boys' presents. At 7:30**PM**, she finished wrapping all the presents and the labellings. Now all she needed to do is hide the presents for two more days. She decided to place them all in her closet. She moved all the clothes, stacked all the presents neatly in the closet and replaced all the clothes to their ordinal place. She still have a good two and a half hours until cerfew. She made her way to the kitchen.

"Is there anything Dobby can get for Miss Hermione Granger?" asked Dobby, excitedly in a squeaky voice.

"Hi Dobby," said Hermione, smiling. "Can you please get me something to eat?"

"It would be my pleasure, Miss!" said Dobby. "Does Miss Hermione Granger wants healthy food?"

"Yes, please," said Hermione.

Five minutes later, Hermione left the kitchen and went to the Common Room, carrying a small plate of salad, salad dressing and nicely, fresh cut apples. When she arrived in the Common Room, she saw Blaise, Draco, and Cho doing their homework. She just went pass them, without saying anything to them.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Today (Thursday) was the day that she's going shopping for the females. She knew that shopping for the females will be difficult because she's planning to buy more than one thing for them. All the girls will have a dress, a pair of high heel, gloves, brand new make-up and a perfume, different from each other, of course. Lastly, each of them will receive their own little thing, depending on what their hobbies are.

It took her the whole morning and the half of the afternoon for her to finish half of the girls list. She only finished seven. She got back to Hogwarts and ate Dinner, then she left again, to finish the rest of her list. When it was 8:30**PM**, she went back to Hogwarts and was in her room, wrapping all the presents. She again, put them away with the other presents. Then she went to sleep.

Early Friday, Hermione checked her list, she bought everyone on her list something. But then, she notices that since she's a Gryffindor and was in the Gryffindor Common Room for so long, she didn't get the rest of the Gryffindor something. She only got around eight or nine people in Gryffindor. She decided. She's going to buy _all_ the Gryffindor something, well, excluding Harry James Potter, Ronald Bulius Weasley, and Ginerva Virgina Weasley.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"I wonder what's going on with Granger," said Draco. He and Blaise was in his room. "I haven't seen her that much anymore. The only time I got to see her was in the Great Hall, eating."

"I know, man," said Blaise. "Same here and I'm starting to miss her."

Draco sighed. "Today's the last day she's going to be around here," said Draco. "She's going back to that school she used to go at midnight."

"Damn that Blade guy," scowled Blaise. "He and that girl convinced Granger to go."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I know, Blaise and Draco are kind of **OOC**, sorry! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitate to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted**

This chapter was Beta'd by '**_Victoria Luv005_**'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

By the way; at the end of this chapter, there's a small part for Ginny … well, her 'thoughts', her goals, her wishes, her plans and her future. Remember, this isn't real …

**--- Last Time … ---**

_"I wonder what's going on with Granger," said Draco. He and Blaise was in his room. "I haven't seen her that much anymore. The only time I got to see her was in the Great Hall, eating."_

_"I know, man," said Blaise. "Same here and I'm starting to miss her."_

_Draco sighed. "Today's the last day she's going to be around here," said Draco. "She's going back to that school she used to go at midnight."_

_"Damn that Blade guy," scowled Blaise. "He and that girl convinced Granger to go."_

**--- This Time … ---**

At 11:00**PM**, all of Hermione's trunks were beside her bed. All she needed now, is to send the presents to their rightful owners. So she stacked all the presents, which were more than a hundred presents, were stacked on the floor. She took out her wand, pointing it at the presents, and muttered a spell under her breathe. It was a short time spell. At exactly 7:00**AM** the next day, all the presents will go to their rightful owners, thanks to the labellings on the presents.

One hour later, Blade and Diamond appeared again. "Are you ready?" asked Diamond, softly.

Hermione nodded. Blade went to her, took her by her hand and dragged her in a huge circle, that just opened infront of them, which is called a portal. All her trunks disappeared. Hermione, Blade, and Diamond made it to the other side of the portal, only to be meant in a Hall with three long tables. It was just like Hogwarts, but instead of four tables, there's two. Around the Hall, was either black, red or other colours, but mostly red and black. The ceiling were bewitched, so it showed a clear, blue sky.

The professors were sitting on their seat and the houses were also filled with students, but before Hermione could uttered a word …

(**A/N:** Ok, I'm using the name 'Sapphire' instead of 'Hermione' now. I'm truly sorry to who is confused or not good at remembering names!)

"Sapphire's back!" yelled a kid out of no where.

"Everyone; Sapphire's back!" yelled a girl.

"Welcome back, Sapphire!" called a boy.

'Canine' were on the left side and 'Reptile' were on the right side. On top of each table were the Houses' name and their ghost usually flew infront of each table, facing the professors. The Canine House's ghost is a picture of a Dog and the Reptile House's ghost is a picture of a Turtle.

The Headmaster of the school, Professor Summer and as you can tell by his name, his favourite season is summer, stood up and the Great Hall fell quiet. "I would like you all to welcome Hermione Granger!" said Summer, his voice booming through the Great Hall as the students cheered. "Or better known as Sapphire! Miss Sapphire here just came back from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She will be joining us again and she _will_ be treated with _respect_. As you all know, this school is no ordinary school, am I right?"

"**RIGHT!!**" yelled the students.

"This school is for demons and Miss Sapphire is no ordinary demon, let me tell you," said Summer. "Miss Sapphire will be again, place in the Canine House." The said house, roared with happiness. "I will expect you all to treat her with all the respect you have in your bodies or else, you wouldn't live long enough to see the next day." He bared out his white teeth, showing off his two fangs. "Let us dig in!"

Food appeared on the silver plates and dishes. The food is exactly like Hogwarts and the Muggle World, but the food at Birmingham Manchester has less taste because for demons, everything is more skilled than the humans (both; Muggles and witches/wizards). They have better hearing, smelling and tasting. Hearing; they can hear people is saying across the room! Depending on what demon species they are, they can even hear what people is saying upstairs! Smelling; they can smell what humans cannot, like people's scent. Everyone has a unique scent, no matter how many perfume or colone they put on, they would just smell worst. Tasting; they're taste is better than humans because if what humans thought is ok, when demons taste it, the food is too strong as in too many salt, too many water, too this, too that, etc … Some demons are even blessed … or cursed, depending on how you look at it, have more powers than 'magic'. Few demons have the power to talk telepathically (talk in minds), telekinesis (move object by thoughts or willpower, kind of like wandless magic, except there's no words needed), create weapons using their powers, and wandless magic. Every demon already knew how to use real weapons, like whips, swords, daggers, etc.

Sapphire can do it all, but since she was in school that needed wands, Hogwarts, she have to use a wand to do spells and no one knew that she can do these unnatural things. Her family didn't know. Most demons grew slower than humans, others grew like one. Sapphire grew like one.

"Sapphire, let's go to your room," said a girl, Ruby. She has medium black hair with red highlights. "They left your room the way it was."

They went upstairs to Sapphire's room, which was at the eleventh floor. Two statues of dragons guard her room. "'Tenshi'," said Sapphire, giving the statue of the dragon the password.

The dragons flew off of the ground, letting Sapphire and whoever she deems worthy of entering and then they flew back down as they entered. When they entered, they were in a short corridor. Sapphire opened another door, revealing her room. The room has five, long windows. The windows' curtains were light red and it was kind of transparent. The room was red, black, white, blue, and silver. The room definitely fit for a princess, well, a dark princess at least. Her bed is larger than a Kings' size. There was a curtain hanging from the top of her bed and hanging down. The bed is black silk with a red blanket that had a picture of a blue and silver dragon. She has three columns of drawers. A huge, dark red closet is put beside the door, it had two mirrors at the side. There's two small black desks on each side of the bed. The floor carpet was white. On the walls were pictures. The first portrait was of her friends; they were either smiling, waving, making funny faces or all three. Another picture was of her family; they were all smiling, and then they pointed at something that was infront of them.

In Sapphire's room, there were two more doors. One door was the bathroon, which is big and spacious, not to mention luxurious, but Sapphire's whole room and doors are all luxurious. The bath-tub is huge and spacious. The bathroom has one huge mirror infront of the counter-sink. On the stands near the bath-tub was small bottles of different fragrances.

The last door led to another room that is about half the size of Sapphire's bedroom is the make-up/clothings'/accessories' room. In this room, it's full of stands, and hangers. In this room, the hanged clothes are fur, silk and, leather. The clothes in this room are dresses, nightdresses, coats, jackets, vests, shoes, high heels, combat boots, sunglasses, hats, and purses. The dresses, nightdresses, coats, jackets, and vests are hung on the hangers. The shoes, high heels, and combat boots are on the floor, right by the wall. The sunglasses, hats and purses are on shelves. A small gold desk is by the right-sided wall. On the desk were perfumes, powder, one hair brush, and a bottle of blue polish. The walls around the desk has stands in them, which allowed her to put whatever she wanted in for safe-keeping. There's stands for make-up, lip-sticks, lip-glosses, eye-liners, eye-shadows, hair brushes, and nail polishes. In this room was like a dozen of expensive clothing and other accessories that only rich 'Pure-Blood' could get, like the Malfoys', Zabinis', Parkinsons', and the new transferred girl from Beauxbatons, Lana Montague. The other Slytherins are rich too, but the Malfoys', Zabinis', Parkinsons', and Montagues' are the top four.

"So where's the others?" asked Sapphire.

"They'll be here soon," replied Ruby.

"We're here already," said a voice from behind them.

Sapphire, Ruby and Blade turned around, only to see around eight people.

"Hey guys," said Sapphire. "I haven't seen you in so long. You guys look young, as always." She joked and the others laughed.

"How's Hogwarts?" asked a girl, she has long black hair with bluish-green highlights and brown eyes. "What happened?"

"Hogwarts ok," replied Sapphire. "You all know very well what happened, Jade."

Jade smiled sheepishly. "Yeah," said Jade. "I guess I forgot."

"Come on guys," said a guy, he has short blonde hair. "We have classes tomorrow and so does Sapphire. She needs rest."

Diamond rolled her eyes. "Leave it up to Luke to correct us," said Diamond. "Sapphire's twin."

Sapphire playfully swatted Diamond gently on the arm. "See you tomorrow," said Sapphire.

"You know it," said a girl with short brown hair. "Good night."

A round of 'night' came from everyone, they all left, but Sapphire and Blade. Sapphire turned to Blade and kissed him, passionately. "Good night, baby," whispered Sapphire.

Blade kissed her back. "See you in the morning, Fire," said Blade. After he stole one quick kiss, he left.

That night, Sapphire went to bed with a smile on her face. She thought of nothing, but what will happen when she's back at the school she loved and fitted in. After all, she was no ordinary girl; witch or demon.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

By the way; at the end of this chapter, there's a small part for Ginny … well, her 'thoughts', her goals, her wishes, her plans and her future. Remember, this isn't real …

The next morning, Sapphire woke up and took a quick shower. When she went in her room, she saw that there were three women standing there, waiting for her. The three of them look no older than twenty, but no younger either.

The youngest woman is Erika Tyler. She has long, straight black hair that reaches her waist. Her new manicure nails were done and blue. She was dressed in a simple light black, almost looks grey dress. She wore black high heels and had a light make-up on.

The second youngest woman is Charlotte Crail. She has short blonde hair that reaches to her shoulders. Her manicure nails were done in dark blue. She was also dressed in a simple light black dress. She too, wore black high heels and had a light make-up on.

The third woman is Angel Downer. She has short black hair, it's up to her shoulders. Her manicure nails were done in violet with a white flower on each thumbs. She was also dressed in a simple black dress. She too, wore black high heels and had a light make-up on.

All three woman stands about 5'10", five inches taller than Sapphire. They're her Ladies-in-Waitings. They serve Sapphire by dressing her, doing and getting things for her, including breakfast, lunch and dinner. All three girls are demons/witches.

"Good morning, My Lady," said Charlotte.

They curtsied, then they practically ran to Sapphire, doing her hair, manicure, pedicure, her eyebrows done, and a facial. It only took twenty-five minutes because they were using magic. For her manicure; it was done, regularly. There was no fake nails. Once completed, Sapphire's hair changed into bushy to long and straight. Her hair is still brown, but with a gleam to them; the hair is tangle-free. It now reaches all the way down to her ass. She doesn't have any freckles or pimples on her. Her toe-nails and finger-nails were French Manicure. She wore lip-gloss that makes her lips shine even more. She has her natural beauty so she didn't need any make-up. Her clothes changed to her sleepwear to **BM**'s uniform.

"Thanks," said Sapphire.

She made her way downstairs to the Great Hall along with her three Ladies-in-Waitings, but they walked behind her. Charlotte and Angel opened the door for Sapphire, once they were close enough. Sapphire went in and sat at her table. Charlotte, Angel, and Erika were standing really close to the wall.

Just then an owl flew to Sapphire and in it's beak was her timetable and the password to her House.

Sapphire skimmed through her timetable. She had Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Astronomy, and Arithmancy. A middle-aged woman that goes by the name Nicole Sommer is the professor of Potions. An older man named Spencer Barret is the professor of Transfigurations. A young woman named Maria Yule is the professor of Charms. An older woman, age thirty-five, named Neolle Newbury is the professor of History of Magic. Laura Pierpont and Norton Pomeroy are the professors for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Rodney Winchcomb is the professor of Herbology. Michael Anderson is the professor of Ancient Runes, Astronomy. Jessica Belle is the professor of Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.

Then the professors for dancing class; swimming/diving class; etiquettes; protocols; behaviours, and increase in agility, attacks, speed, defenses, and specials. A woman by the name of Rosie Young is the professor of dancing class, etiquettes, swimming/diving class, protocols, and behaviors. Then someone by the name of 'Nightmare' teaches the increase in agility, attacks, speed, defenses, and specials.

Professor Sommer is the Head of the Canine House.

_Perfect_, thought Sapphire.

"Well, the professors taught us how to use weapons and among other things," said Hermione. "They taught me dancing; swimming; diving; how, when and what to speak; etiquette(s); protocols; behaviours; increase in agility, attacks, speed, defenses, specials; and we should be learning, How-To-Be-Proper-Parents next year."

She had the courses she needed to become what she wanted when she grew up. She could always take extra classes if she needed or wanted because this school doesn't celebrate any holidays, except for Christmas, so they have no time to see their family. And when it's Summer vacation for the other schools, they stay in school until it's two weeks left of Summer vacation, then they get two weeks off. So pretty much in the whole school year, they get about four weeks of school off.

**--- At Hogwarts With Ginny---**

Everyone is in the Common Room or in their dormitory. Ginny sneered as she watched Harry Potter, her secret boyfriend, talking to Ron Weasley, her brother. _This is soo pathetic,_ thought Ginny, sighing. _This 'relationship' is too slow._

Ginny doesn't care for Harry, oh Hell no! All she cared about is his money _and_ fame! Since she was younger, she _always_ dreamed about marrying someone with _fame_ and with money. Harry, has all of this at age _eleven_! When she saw him on the train, she knew then: She _had_ to have him! True, she didn't seen his money in Gringotts, but she overhead Dumbledore talking to her parents. And true, in the wizarding world; they're not allowed to be divorced, but who cares? As long as she got the fame, the looks and the money, who cares? Who cares about the others? Who cares about the people she hurt to get to Harry Potter? Who cares about her parents and brothers? As long as she got the money: who cares about them? It's all about her, her and her, not to mention; the money and _loads_ of it. She knew that Harry wanted to be either an Auror or a Quidditch Player. She didn't care which one; both are good jobs and earn a lot of money. She would have a settled life with herself and Harry ::cough_money_cough::

Every year, she planned and planned to get Harry to noticed her, and now; it's_finally_ paying off. She doesn't know what he saw in _her_, but _that_ would be changing! _Harry Potter __**will**__ be mine!_ thought Ginny, determinedly. _If __**I**__ can't have him, __**no one**__ will! If __**I**__ can't have __**his**__ money and __**the fame**__**no one**__ will! That is for __**me**__ and __**only**__ for __**me**__! No one elses! __**MINE ONLY!**_

Ginny sat down on the couch and thought about it. She knew that Harry Potter is popular in the wizarding world. So having him as _her_ boyfriend will make her known to the world that _Harry James Potter_, The-Boy-Who-Lived is_taken_! Taken by her, _Ginny Ginerva Weasley_._She_ would be known as Harry Potter's _girlfriend_, then _fiancée_ (which by _that_ time, _he_ better bought her a nice, _big_,_huge_,_real-gold_ ring for _her_ to wear on _her_ finger! Maybe he can add some necklaces and bracelets, too) and then_wife_.

After all, she knew, for certain that the female Weasleys got the looks. Everyone knew that the Weasleys had _many_ children, mostly boys, but when/if it's female, she is normally pretty, nothing less, possibly more. Sure, the Weasleys are _poor_, but it's all in the looks. Besides, _she's_ the _only_ female _Weasley_, that alone, should be enough for him.

Ginny unconciously let a smile slipped on her lips. When she gets married to Harry, they'll be living in a _beautiful_ and _large_ manor with servants and House-Elves, you can't forget _that_. No way will she be staying home to cook and clean. She'll be out, shopping and going to fancy parties. When she gets married to Harry, she'll make _sure_ she'll have _no_ contact with her family. She'll have the best of the best in_everything_. She'll make sure of that. Living in a household of men and _**A LOT**_ money, is enough. She doesn't want to live in a small house or having little money. She doesn't want to be ignored or made fun of. She _wants_ attention! Money! Fame! She wanted to be spoiled! To be rich! To be the Princess - no _Queen_ - of the world! She _had_ to have that! And _how_ will she have that? Why, by being with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, of course! No duh! No questions to it! **IT HAS TO BE HIM NO ONE ELSE!**

She worked for years on this and she isn't giving up because some girl comes towards _her_ Harry Potter _or_ other rich and famous guys approach her. Sure; if she _hadn't_ worked and planned _years_ on getting Harry Potter, then she'll go with other famous and rich guys, _but_ she _had_ been spending years on the plan! **SO SHE ISN'T GIVING UP UNTIL HARRY BLOODY POTTER IS **_**HERS**_

… And actually, on second thoughts, she would rather have Harry being an Auror instead of a Quidditch Player. He'll have to train and go to Auror school, which would take, at most, two to three years to succeed. If he failed, he'll try again. _But_ with Quidditch, it'll take less time because he's been using a broomstick ever since year one. Afterall, with him out of _her_ manor; she can go shopping and hang around with other rich and famous females, not poor ones. Ginny shuddered at the thought. Then she'll be having one or two or _more_ lovers on the sidelines … And Harry doesn't need to know this, of course. All _she_ had to do is act all angel-ie, nice, sweet and innocent, then he'll fall for her charms faster than you can say 'shit'. It worked all the time and when she gets older, it'll be better and better. It's all in the female Weasleys charms, of course. It always had been. Of course, she had to practice her … ahem … 'charms' on other …_men_ …

Her brother, too, is so stupid and gullible. Ron had a crush on Hermione for a long time, but didn't act on it. Too nervous. Too shy. Too stupid. And is afraid for rejection … though she couldn't blame him … if she had been Hermione; she'll be _screaming_ bloody no … Ron is, well, Ron. He has a temper and is stupid, plus, add to the fact; he's a _no body!_ He's a nothing! Fine; he's apart of the Golden Tro, wow::cough_sarcastic_cough:: He's _still_ a no body!

_I mean, come on!_ thought Ginny, nastily and unmercifully. _Harry Potter is 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' __**and**__ 'The-Boy-Who-Defeated-You-Know-Who' __**THREE**__ times! The power and possibly muscles of the trio. Then we have Hermione Granger, the smartest witch her age … in the generation … in centuries. The smarts, strategist and calm__**est**__ one in the trio. She's the level-headed one … Then, we __**finally**__ have Ron Weasley … what is __**he**__? The boy who played chess really well?_ She thought sarcastically and she continued to do so. _Wow … he's soo special … __**NOT!**_

Obviously, Ginny got rid of Hermione Bloody Granger, the Gryffindor Know-It-All. All she had to do is warned off the other female population and no one will get hurt …

Ginny sat there, closing her eyes … dreaming about her goals and dreams that _will_ - _is_ coming true. She can't wait until then … she can finally leave the dump that she called 'home' … The Burrow. She will finally leave _that_ place and live somewhere big and spacious with everything she want and desires, which _will_ include male concubines. Just for her. She sighed. The males will be just as hot and sexy as or more than Harry, her 'husband'. Oh please. When she live a 'happy' life with him for a year … or less, she'll find a way to leave him. With his money … of course._Or_ she can just, you know, _accidently_ slipped something on his food and he _accidently_ died with no apparent reason at all …

Who should she be friends with when she had the money, fame and looks? She should create a list of people … _Yes, that would do,_ thought Ginny, approvingly at the thought. _I shall do just that!_

She got that drag-of-a-bookworm out of the way … now it's going to be Ron …_that_ would take _some_ - a few - times … Yes, this is her dream. To become a _famous_ girl, a _rich_ girl, a _spoiled_ girl, a _beautiful_ girl. And no one is going to take that away from her. Living in a household full of boys and not having a lot or enough money to support this is bad … but then, she _had_ to use her brothers' old things are _worse_! There's no way will she be living that way when she gets married. She _will_ be rich … and _no one_ is going to stop her … **NO ONE!** Yes, her plan and life will/is going to be _goooooooood!_ Afterall, it'll be nice and cool to be on _every_ news with her name and pictures on every page, every day. That will definitely make other girls _reallly_ jealous.

Ginny grinned … yes ladies and gentlemen … she will then be: Ginny Virgina _Potter_, the _wife_ of Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived. She would be the girl that _every_ female wants to be. She would be the girl that's beside Harry all the way. Any books, newspapers and any other kind of medias, will have _her_ name. She's going to be rich, famous, the most desired female around _and_ the girl that _every_ other girls wanted to be. This is her life. Her wish. Her goal. **SHE****WILL**** HAVE IT! IF SHE CAN'T HAVE IT … NO ONE WILL!!**

_Once mine, __always__ mine,_ thought Ginny, kind of happy that _part_ of her plan is working … the most _last_ thing she needed to do is look for hot, sexy, fiiine and masculine male concubines for her. She sighed.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Those of you who read anime like Yu Yu Hakusho or Inu-Yasha, then you'll know all about demons and that's a good thing! I'm sorry of all the examples and the short definitions that I put. Those of you who doesn't watch anime; I hope the examples and the short definitions help!

_Tenshi_ means _Angel_ in Japanese

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Letters, Gifts & Fight!**

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

Feedback will be appreciated!

**--- Last Time … ---**

_Ginny grinned … yes ladies and gentlemen … she will then be: Ginny Virgina Potter, the __**wife**__ of Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived. She would be the girl that __**every**__ female wants to be. She would be the girl that's beside Harry all the way. Any books, newspapers and any other kind of medias, will have __**her**__ name. She's going to be rich, famous, the most desired female around __**and**__ the girl that __**every**__ other girls wanted to be. This is her life. Her wish. Her goal. __**SHE**__**WILL**__** HAVE IT! IF SHE CAN'T HAVE IT … NO ONE WILL!!**_

_**Once mine, **__**always**__** mine,**__ thought Ginny, kind of happy that part of her plan is working … the most __**last**__ thing she needed to do is look for hot, sexy, fiiine and masculine male concubines for her. She sighed._

**--- This Time … ---**

The next day, at 7:00**AM**, the presents disappeared and then it reappeared again at their owners' bed or the small table that's beside the bed. When it was 8:00**AM**, the girls' and boys' alarm clock came off.

Lavender Brown groaned and turned around in her bed. "Turn that blasted thing off," mumbled Lavender into her pillow.

Parvati Patil put the alarm in 'snooze', but five minutes later, the alarm came off, again. "Bloody Hell," mumbled Parvati, completely annoyed and waking up completely. She went to the bathroom, twenty minutes later, she came back out, looking fresh and clean. She's already in her Hogwarts' robe. When she sort out her bed, she found a bump under her blankets. She lift it up, only to find two presents. One is big and the other is small. She took the presents and looked at it. The labels had her name and where she is. It looked like this:

_Parvati Patil_

_Fourth Year, Girls' Dormitory_

_Gryffindor House_

Curiously, Parvati untie the ribbon and removed the lid the smaller box. Inside this box was two perfumes, a set of hair scrunchie, a new hair brush, a hair curler, four chokers, four gloves (those kind of gloves that goes past your arms or something like that, I forgot what its called; my bad) and two rings.

"**OH MERLIN!!!**" screeched Parvati as she sampled her perfumes.

It both smelt heavenly, well, to her anyways. One was from the Muggle world; Curious, Britany Spears. And the other one was from the Wizarding world and the most popular ones too. Almost every single girls had tried to get one, but the price for it is really high. When she passed Madam Milkins' shop, Parvati saw it on display and it was fifty-five Galleons, ten Sickles and five Knuts!

"What?!" asked Lavender, jumping from her bed on the floor. "Where's the fire, Parvati?"

"Look!" said Parvati, holding up the two 500 mLs up for Lavender to see.

"Oh Merlin," said Lavender, running to Parvati's bed. "Is that … ?"

"Yes, it is," said Parvati.

"It's so pink … " said Lavender, looking at the other stuff in the box. "Your favourite colour too."

There's five hair scrunchies; one was really light pink, you'd think it's white. Second one is a slightly darker pink, another was pink, another was darker pink and the last one is Fuchsia. Parvati's brush's handle was baby pink. The hair curler was light red. The four chokers were light pink, dark pink, regular pink, baby pink and Fuchsia. A pair those long gloves were really light pink and the other pair was light pink, where you can actually tell it's pink. The two rings were silver. One has pink diamond, the second ring has pink and ruby red diamond.

"I know," said Parvati dreamily.

She's obsess with pink, literally. Hermione seems to know. Parvati put the box on the pillow and got out the larger box. She put it between herself and Lavender. She opened the lid and dropped the lid once she saw what was inside. Inside was a gorgeous pink dress. It showed a nice amount of her chest and legs. The chest plate was white with flowers and lines decorations in pink. The dress showed her back, it had an x, to keep the dress steady. Around her hips going down, the dress was wavy and its trim were done in dark pink. Next to the dress was a pair of high heels, it was white.

Parvati picked her dress up, gently and lift it up, letting them see all the fine details on the dress. When she did this, the shine of the dress caught the rest of the girls' attention, both younger and older girls'; seems like Ginny's gone. In the box was a letter and and on top the letter was small bottles; 50 mL of pink sparkles and 55 mL of body glitter, which is also pink. (The bottles had pink and silver glitters, actually.)

Lavender picked up the bottles and examined them. The rest of the girls 'ohh-'ed it. Parvati picked up the letter. On the cover it said 'Parvati Patil' in Hermione's neat handwriting. She ripped open the letter and read them …

_Dear Parvati Patil,_

_If you're reading this, I'll probably be long gone. I just want to tell you that I appreciate your help, along with Lavender's, of course. It's because of you guys that I got my clothings all sorted out. I know that you're brave and chivalrous, a fine quality of a true Gryffindor, but I must warn you about the new 'Golden Trio'. I know you and everyone else in Gryffindor looks up to Harry Potter because they think he's the downfall of Voldemort. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but he, Ron and Ginny are up to no good._

There's a splat of water drops here.

_I heard them a couple of days ago that Ron and Harry were my friends because so they can past their courses and get good jobs. Ginny were never my friend, even though she seems like it. She lied that I hit her earlier that day, but I didn't see her, because I was with you and Lavender the whole morning. She wanted attention, especially from her brother and boyfriend. Yes, that's right boyfriend. I know you're not entirely sure to trust me or not and that's alright. I just want to warn you about them. Ginny doesn't want any females near Harry and she wanted to be the center of attention. Harry knew he's popular and the center of attention most of the time because he's 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'; clearly fame had gotten to his head. And Ron, well, I notice that he's desperately and he want to get lay, a lot. I overheard him telling Ginny and Harry that he's aiming for you and then Lavender. Says you both are the Gryffindor Slut. They say that I'm a slut and all, but I think they don't even know the meaning of the word; 'slut' in the first place. They also thought that I'm a bookworm, which is true, partly. They thought I was in the library or on Prefect duty, but I wasn't, I was with you two. Of course, they didn't know, but they accused me, cussed me and made fun of me. They also said that I'm nothing, but a good way of getting good reports and marks. It hurt, a lot, worst than Malfoy's and Parkinson's. They even planned to dump me when we're in our seventh year infront of the whole school. Ginny said it'll be 'fun' and she was the one that suggested it._

_I know we're not best friends or anything like that, but Ron is going to try and get you in bed with him, if you know what I mean. He had given himself a week on each of you, two weeks; tops. When he's done with you two, he's going to get the rest of the girls in Hogwarts. Please, be careful around him … all of them. I know, you probably won't believe me, but it seems that Ginny seem to have Ron and Harry on a tight leash. Ginny will try that baby face or even cry to get anyone to believe her. I don't know how or why she seduced Harry, but I don't want to know._

_I'm not giving these presents for you to bribe you, but as a thank you presents for helping me on my image. You and Lavender are wonderful friends that a girl could have. Be careful. Take care. Good bye._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor_

Unknown to Parvati, when she was reading the letter, the rest of the girls had went to their beds or dormitories to see if they had gotten presents. They did. They brought them to Parvati's bed. Lavender, being Parvati's best friend saw Parvati's stress and crying face.

"What's wrong?" asked Lavender, her arms around her best friend's shoulder.

Parvati didn't say anything, she just threw Lavender the letter and ran in the bathroom, slamming the door close, hard.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Harry, Ron and Ginny were in the Great Halls, by themselves. They did wonder where the rest of the Gryffindors' were, but thought of nothing. Probably slept in late.

"Where's Hermione?" asked Harry. "She's never late for breakfast."

"Or she's gone," said Ginny. "Probably on one of her duty."

"You're probably right," said Ron.

Ginny sighed in content. She loves it when Ron or Harry told her that she's right. It sounds so right, so fitting, so … perfect! Suddenly they heard the door slam, Harry and Ron looked at the entrance door.

"Don't worry about it," said Ginny, calmly. "Probably the girls had just woken up and are pushing each other to get in the bathroom, someone won and slammed the door."

The boys looked at each other and shrugged. They began to eat their breakfast, especially Ron, stuffing his face like he hadn't eaten for several days. Neither of them noticed several missing Ravenclaws or Hufflepuffs.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Lavender finished reading the letter outloud. She sat there for a full minute, then she rushed in the bathroom, only to find Parvati puking.

"She doesn't deserve it!" cried Parvati. "She's perfect! She's a Prefect! She has the perfect friends, the perfect grades, the perfect family and she's smart! She doesn't deserve all the shit that they done to her! She doesn't deserve it!" She was in hysterical.

Lavender pulled the crying girl in a tight hug. "I know she doesn't," said Lavender. "She of all people doesn't deserve it or them. Come on, let's go outside."

Parvati allowed Lavender to drag her off and into the Girls' Dormitories.

"What happened?" asked a first year girl.

"What did Hermione do when she was with you?" asked a third year girl.

"Why did she left?" asked a second year girl.

"I'll tell them," said Parvati. Then she blew her nose in a napkin. "You go and get ready." Lavender nodded and went in the bathroom. Then Parvati answered the questions in order. "Hermione left because her 'best friends', Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley made fun of her, used her for her smarts and knowledge. They called her a bookworm, slut and said why they were her friends in the first place; 'She's nothing, but a good way to get good reports and marks'. They were planning to ditch her when they're in their seventh year, they were planning to ditch her infront of the whole school." She sniffed and blew her nose. "In the beginning of the year, Hermione asked I and Lavender to give her tips about the latest fashions. In exchange, she helped us in our weakest classes; mine was Potions and Lavender was Transfigurations. Now, because of her so-called best friends, she's gone."

Lavender came out of the bathroom, all freshed up. The girls opened their presents. They each found a dress, a high heels, perfumes, make-up, body glitter, hair scrunchies, hair brush, chokers, nail polishes and a purse. They were either in different colour or style, none of them are the exact same or the exact colour. The high heels matched their dress, the make-up is the same as their dress, exact there's lighter and darker colour. The hair scrunchies were the same as the make-up, the hair brush is the same colour as their dress, same with the chokers and purse. They each had a set of nail polishes. They each had two perfumes; one from the Muggle World and the other was from the Wizarding World. They each had body glitter.

Like Parvati's, underneath their dress was a letter. But their letters said the same thing:

_Dear (The names goes here),_

_If you're reading this, I'll probably be long gone. I gave you these as presents because I want to thank you for not making fun of me. And I helped you in some way; one way or another. If you wish to know more than please asked Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown, both of them are in Gryffindor and are in Fourth Year._

_A Fellow Gryffindor,_

_Hermione Granger_

Lavender opened her smaller present. Like the girls', she had five hair scrunches, a hair brush, four chokers, two pair of those long gloves, a body glitter, two perfumes and five bottles (100 mLs) of Veritaserums. There's five hair scrunchies; one was really light purple. Second is a slightly darker purple, another was purple, another was dark lavender and the last one is dark lavender. Her brush handle was baby lavender. The four chokers were light purple, dark purple, lavender and baby lavender. A pair of those long gloves were really light pink and the other pair were light pink. The body glitter was purple and silver. The first perfume was Baby Phat; Goddess, which is from the Muggle World and the second perfume was Apple Sauce. The five bottles of Veritaserums were all clear and are all labelled as 'Veritaserum'.

Lavender let a lot of tears drop. _How did she know that I wanted Veritaserums?_ thought Lavender.

She wiped her tears away and opened the last present. Inside the box was a beautiful, long, light lavender dress, trimmed with white lace and embellished with tiny colourful gemstones. The purse was lavender, the handle was light blue and the high heels were light purple. Underneath the dress was also a note. She opened and read it outloud, carefully.

It read:

_Dear Lavender Brown,_

_If you're reading this, I'll probably be long gone. I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate your help, along with Parvati's, of course. It's because of you guys that I got my clothing all sorted out. I know that all the Gryffindors are brave and chivalrous, but I must warn you and the others about the new the 'Golden Trio'. I know you and everyone else in Gryffindor looks up to Harry because they think he's the downfall of Voldemort. I'm not sure if it's true or not, but he, Ron and Ginny are up to no good._

_I heard them a couple of days ago that Ron and Harry were my friends because so they can past their courses and get good marks, so they can get good jobs. Ginny were never my friend, even though she acts like it. She lied that I hit her earlier that day, but I didn't even see her. I was with you and Parvati the whole morning. She wanted attention, especially from her brother and boyfriend. Yes, that's right boyfriend. Lavender, I know that you and Harry are going out and all, but I feel that's its right to tell you that you've been cheated on. I saw them kiss and everything, but in secret, they and Ron are the only people who knew about the relationship, but everyone knew you and Harry are together. You're a nice girl and deserve someone better, not some boy thats on his high horse because he's The-Boy-Who-Lived. It seems that he let fame gets in his head. Let's just hope that anyone, including the Slytherins and Professor Snape can knock him off a couple of steps. I wish I could stay and watch the show, but my place isn't at Hogwarts. I'm not needed, I have somewhere else to be; where I'm needed and wanted._

_I know you're not entirely sure to trust me or not and that's alright. You have the bottles of Veritaserum, you can use it on Ginny, but I don't think that's a good idea. Ron and Harry would never let you, you know how they are when it's about Ginny, Ron's younger and only sister. You know how they get when they realize that Ginny's being picked on. It seemed that Ginny doesn't want any females near Harry and she wanted to be the center of attention, like Harry. Ron, well, I notice that he's desperate and he want to get a good lay, a lot. I overheard him telling Ginny and Harry that he's aiming for you, then Parvati and then the rest of the female population. He say that you both are the Gryffindor Slut. They say that I'm a slut and all, but I think they don't even know the meaning of the word; 'slut' in the first place. They also thought that I'm a bookworm, which is true, partly. They thought I was in the library or on Prefect duty, but I wasn't, I was with you two. Of course, they didn't know, but they accused me, cussed me and made fun of me. They also said that I'm nothing, but a good way of getting good reports and marks. It hurt, a lot, worst than Malfoy's and Parkinson's. They even planned to dump me when we're in our seventh year infront of the whole school. Ginny said it'll be 'fun' and she was the one that suggested it._

_I know we're not best friends or anything like that, but he's going to try and get you in bed with him, if you know what I mean. He had given himself a week on each of you, two weeks; tops. It seems that he had forgotten that you and Harry are going out. Please, be careful around him … all of them, especially Ginny since she seems the leader of the group even though she acts all sweet and innocent. You or the other girls should know, you're around her most of the time. It seems that Ginny seem to have Ron and Harry on a tight leash. Ginny will try that baby face or even cry to get anyone to believe her. I don't know how or why she seduced Harry, but I don't want to know._

_I don't know how and why Ginny got with Harry, but I got the feeling that she's doing more than 'For Love'. You and Parvati are good detectives, you could probably figure it out because my time at Hogwarts have gone out. I'm not sure when I'm going to be back._

_I'm not giving these presents for you to bribe you, but as a thank you presents for helping me on my image. You and Lavender are wonderful friends that a girl could have. Be careful. Take care. Good bye._

_Your friend,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor_

When Lavender finished reading the letter, she cried and cried. The girls that were with her, which is probably all of them, excluding Ginny, of course, all comforted her by patting her back and some or all were thinking ways to make the new Golden Trio's lives a living Hell. They could all live without them, Professor Dumbledore is more powerful than Harry, so he can defeat You-Know-Who. They could live if they don't talk to Ginny, Harry and Ron ever again. Ginny never helped with anything, she only whine, cry and ask for help. Harry's head is getting overloaded with all the love and respect that he's slowly turning into a git. Ron is weirder and stupider as a day goes by.

Around 8:45**AM**, the girls freshen up and went downstairs. When they got there, they saw Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan and the rest of the Gryffindor boys. Lavender looked around for any sign of her so-called boyfriend and for any red-heads, she found none; well, she did find two red-heads, but they weren't who exactly she was looking for.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lavender. "Aren't you suppose to in the Great Hall, having breakfast?"

"We're not desperate for food, thank you very much!" snapped Dean Thomas. "I'm not like Ron Weasley, always stuffing his face in food." He muttered.

"Ah, so this is about Ron Weasley?" asked Parvati. "Bad day?"

"Don't mind him, Lavie, Parv," said Seamus. "He's - we - are all cranky at Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley."

"What's this about?" asked Lavender, sitting on a chair. "We too aren't please at them."

Parvati nodded. "Don't tell us," said Parvati as she saw that Neville was going to say something. "Hermione send you gifts, wrote you everything they say about her, wrote that the presents are just thank yous'?"

Neville nodded, dumbly. "H-How'd you k-know?" asked Neville, timidly.

"We got the same thing," said Parvati.

"She didn't write anything long," said Seamus. "She just wrote that she's long gone and if we want to know the reason, go to you or Lavender for answers."

"Here's the letter," said Dean. He roughly got the letter from his robe and thrust it in Lavender's hand.

Lavender frowned at Dean, he's being so rough. She huffed and read the letter outloud.

_Dear Dean Thomas,_

_If you're reading this, I'll probably be long gone. I just want you to know that my leave have nothing to do with you. All I'm telling you that it had something to do with the new Golden Trio, which includes; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley. If you want to know more about the reason why I left, talk to Lavender or Parvati because they have the answers you seek._

_Good bye,_

_Hermione Granger_

_Gryffindor_

After that, the girls told the boys everything, they walked down to the Great Hall, listening to the girls. Once they got in the Great Hall, they all commanded the whole place's attention, but soon they forgot about them and return to what they were doing, well, half of them did. All of them saw Harry, Ron and Ginny, they grinned dangerously as they walked towards their table.

"Aren't you suppose to be sitting on the floor?" asked Dean. "Someone dirty as you lot should sit on the floor, where you belong."

"Excuse me?" asked Ginny. "What gotten in you? Why would we be sitting on the floor?"

"That's where you belong, Weasley!" roared Seamus and now they commanded everyone's attention. "You filth. You dirty traitor."

"**HEY!**" said Ginny, standing up and walking infront of Seamus. "Who you calling a dirty traitor, Finnigan?!"

"You lot!" said Lavender. "You bitch. Beat it before I - we make you!"

Ginny glared at Lavender, she and the rest of the girls glared back, some of them even reached in their robe and drawn their wands. Ginny backed away.

"What's going on?" asked Ginny, looking at them all.

Lavender went up to Ginny and slapped her. "This is for making Hermione leave," shouted Lavender loudly and then a smack followed, then followed by a scream.

"Get your filthy hands off of her!" yelled Ron, getting up angrily and was red, but Fred and George held him. "What are you doing?! Ginny's our sister! Let go of me!!"

"Shut up, Ron," said George, holding him even tighter.

"This is for stealing _my_ boyfriend, you dirty tramp," said Lavender, continuing. Anothing smack followed, then a sob. "This is for calling Hermione a bookworm, a slut and all those fucking names you came up with." Now Parvati and two Gryffindor girls came and help slap the red-head. It was Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson.

Ginny broke down, crying. Harry ran up to her and helped her up. Ginny clung onto Harry for dear life.

"What was that for?!?!" yelled Harry, angrily. "Why did you hit her?!?!"

"Because she deserve it!" screamed Lavender. "She's a fucking child! She knows you had a girlfriend, but came anyways! How long have you been cheating on me, you git?!?!?!" She went up and slapped him in the face, hard. "I swear to Merlin, I will make your life a living Hell at Hogwarts."

The girls all raised their wands and muttered a same spell under their breath, making sure the Golden Trio didn't hear. Then a pink light came out of their wands and went straight for Ginny. Lavender pushed Harry away from the girl and a couple of boys held onto him. She advanced in on Ginny, not noticing some of the students coming in.

Susan Bones ran to Ginny and kicked her right in the stomach. Ginny bend down, clutching her stomach in pain and she cried, this time for real. "You bitch!" seethed Susan.

She got out a scissors and cut Ginny's hair all wrong and ugly. Ginny moved so much that there was a couple of times where she cut the girl's robe and then part of her eye lashes.

She tugged on Ginny's hair, bring the girl's face to her. "If you _ever_ do that to Hermione or anyone else again, I will make sure your face if so ugly that even a dog has to run away from you," threatened Susan, dangerously.

Some of the other students, except for the Slytherins began to cry and watched in horror, not knowing what had happened. The Slytherins were laughing, giggling and snickering, all of them were enjoying the scene.

Ginny, being stupid as she is, spat on Susan's face. They could hear everyone's gasps or laughter.

"Serves you right!" sneered Ron, tugging on Fred's and George's grip.

Then a sixth year boy went up to him and punched him right in the face, breaking his nose. Susan took a napkin and whipped the spit off of her face, then grabbed more napkins, soaked them in Ginny's Pumpkin Juice. She just left it there, waiting for something. She took a deep breath and with all her might, rose her fist back and sent it flying into Ginny's face. Blood poured down from her nose. Ginny let out a shriek. Susan kept hitting her again and again. Ginny tried to cover her face, but Lavender and Parvati held her arms back in anger, gripping the crying girl's arm painfully tight. Susan hit Ginny all over the face until she had two black eyes, cut lips, a broken and bloody nose. She then hit Ginny with such force in the stomach that Ginny threw up her breakfast, the girls dropped her, letting her fall down in her own puke and blood.

While this was happening, Ron and Harry was struggling against the boys' grip, but they were unsuccessful.

"**YOU BITCH!**" yelled Harry as Ginny fell down. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT! YOU'LL PAY!**"

"Oh yeah?" asked a third year girl from Ravenclaw, the younger sister of Cho Chang, Jennifer Chang. She went up to Ginny, and kicked her again and again between the legs. "What are you going to do about it? Cry? Ask Hermione for help? Oh wait! She's gone!"

"No one's going to help you know, Potter," said Dean as his free hand came in contact with Harry's stomach.

"Consider us over, Scar-Head," said Lavender as she nodded towards Parvati for something.

Parvati pulled Ginny's hair back, making her head tilt back, showing the blood and some of the puke on her face. Lavender sneered at the poor girl. "You had it coming, my dear," said Lavender, removing the napkin from inside the Pumpkin Juice. "You shouldn't have stolen _my_ boyfriend and betrayed Hermione. And now … " She looked at Ginny with such hatred that Ginny winch in vain. " … You're going to pay."

With that, she gagged Ginny with the wet napkin. Ginny started gagging, coughing and crying at the same time. "N-no," said Ginny. "S-s-s-stop! Please! P-please! Pwease!!"

The Slytherins were laughing so hard that some of them, Crabbe and Goyle included, fell off of their spot and onto the floor, still laughing. Pansy was shrieking with laughter.

With new found courage, Harry and Ron rushed at Ginny, surprising Fred, George and the guys that were holding onto them. The boys scowled as they raised their wands and raised them dangerously close to Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry slowly reached for his wand, but before he could raise it high enough and hex them, someone else did.

"_Expelliarmus!_" yelled a third year boy.

The wand was thrown away, to a distance that he can't get to.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" said Fred, pointing his wand at Harry.

Harry's legs snap together, his arms spring to his sides and even his jaws jam shut so that he can't speak, leaving his eyes. George did the same thing, only to Ron. Before everyone can advanced on them, someone yelled and by the sound of it, he was very unhappy.

"**STOP!!!!!!**" shouted Dumbledore.

He was up on his feet, looking angrily at the mob of students at the Gryffindor Table. The angrily group was now joined with some of the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, they looked angrily at the three people that was on the floor. He and the rest of the professors left for a couple of minutes, only to come back to this?!?!

"Back to your seats, _now_!" said Dumbledore.

The Ravenclaws went back to their table, so did the Hufflepuffs and so did the rest of the Gryffindors, except for Lavender, Parvati, the two stunned people and the gagging Ginny.

"Why is Miss Weasley like that?" asked Dumbledore, looking at Ginny's bloody form. "Poppy, please take Miss Weasley to the Infirmary."

Madam Pomfrey nodded as see lift up Ginny from the floor and dragged her to the Infirmary.

"We're in the same house, bitch!" called Parvati after the bloody girl. "We'll get you!!"

"You're going to pay what you did to Hermione!" called Lavender after her too.

Dumbledore looked at Lavender when she said that; _'You're going to pay what you did to Hermione!'_ He shuddered to think what's going with one of his Prefects. He looked towards Harry and Ron, who was still frozen and laying on the floor. Dumbledore pulled his wand and pointed it to the boys.

"_Finite Incantarum!_" said Dumbledore, loudly.

A silvery light burst from the wand, and it lunges towards the froze Harry and Ron, which unfrozen them. They jumped up and raised their wands threateningly to Lavender and Parvati, but the girls already had their wands to the boys' face.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Parvati, scowling.

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil," said Dumbledore, sternly. "What is the meaning of this? What did Miss Weasley done to Miss Granger?"

Lavender and Parvati looked guilty at each other; they didn't want to cause this big of a scene. They just wanted people to know that Hermione is just as important as Harry and Ron, maybe even more important than them. They witnessed how the boys treated Hermione as and they can't stand it, that was why they helped Hermione when she asked for help, which wasn't normal or always. Hermione Granger asking for help. That was news. Asking Hermione to help them on their weakest classes were bonuses.

"Hermione left us," said Parvati, through gritted teeth. Beating the shit out of Ginny wasn't good enough.

"Miss Brown, Miss Granger didn't leave us," said Dumbledore. "She asked me three days ago to have three days off. Nothing to worry about. She'll be in class today."

"Oh?" said Lavender, rudely. "That wasn't what she wrote to us. She left. Why else isn't she here?"

"She's probably sick, that is all," said Dumbledore, calmly.

"Right, you think that," snapped Lavender. "She's miss - "

But before Lavender could finish her sentence, Ginny came back with Madam Pomfrey. Ginny didn't change, not really. Her face is still bruised, and scratched, her nose is still broken and her hair is still cut and well, ugly, but the blood and vomit were gone. They both came in with a frown. The Gryffindor Table shot daggers at the girl and the Slytherins stiffled their laughter.

"Professor Dumbledore," said Madam Pomfrey. "Miss Weasley's condition is perplexing. She might have a spell on her, a powerful one. Everything that was done to her is still there, the blood and vomit was the only things I was able to get off."

Ron and Harry ran over to Ginny, looking at her face inch-by-inch. Harry ran his fingers to her nose, tracing the purple bruise. Ginny whimpered and pulled her face away.

Dumbledore looked at Ginny's face and then back at the girls. "Explanation ladies!" said Dumbledore, looking at the girls sternly and importantly, so did everyone else.

"Explanation for what?" asked Parvati.

"_What is the meaning of this?_" asked Dumbledore again and stressing the question.

"The meaning of what?" asked Lavender.

"The meaning of beating the shit out of Weaselette?" asked Parvati, taking the word from Malfoy. "Because we want to. I felt like it. I hate her. She made Hermione left, just to replace her. She's a bitch. I want to kill her. If I were her, I'll watch my back." Ginny's eyes caught her and Parvati gave her a cold and murderous glare.

But Ginny simply glare back. Lavender and Parvati are all talk and no smoke. They can't do anything unless they want to get expelled.

"What did Miss Weasley do to make Miss Granger leave?" asked Dumbledore, slightly afraid of the answer. McGonagall patted him on the back slightly. Only McGonagall and Snape knew the truth about himself and Miss Granger.

"She stole _my_ boyfriend," said Lavender. "She suggest that they - " She pointed to Harry and Ron. " - dump Hermione infront of the whole school. She called Hermione a slut and I guess she's too stupid, but Hermione isn't a slut. That damn bitch. She's a two-face manic. Ron called me and Parvati 'Gryffindor Sluts'. He plan on bedding us and then make his way up the 'social ladder'. The girl between the two bastards plan on having Harry, who _was_ mine, just because she's too poor and filthy to get her own man; she has to steal someone elses. I pity her a little and I pity whoever will be with her in the near future."

The Slytherins couldn't hold it in anymore, they laughed out loud. Now _that_ was rich. Can't get her own man. Ha!

"Yeah so?" snapped Ron. "She's nothing, but a good way for a passing grade."

"She's better than you lot, you filthy, stupid git," shouted Parvati. "It's all because of her that you defeated You-Know-Who!"

"Shut up, Parvati!" roared Harry. "You don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, do I?" asked Parvati, rounding to them. "All of us know a lot of things. How? _**YOU**_ bragged it to _us_. It was Hermione that you found any information on Nicolas Flamel, you would never know what the Philosopher's Stone does. If Hermione wasn't the one that paid attention in class Herbology, you'll be squeeze to death by the Devil's Snare. If Hermione wasn't with you, you would never figure Snape's puzzle would stop you. It was Hermione that figured out the potion to pass for you to get to Quirrell. - "

Many people were paying close attention now. Not all of them knew the adventures of the old Golden Trio. A good amount of Gryffindor knew, but not the other houses.

"In our second year, it was because of Miss Bitch - " said Lavender, interrupting Parvati and then pointed at Ginny. " - opened the Chamber of Secrets, the Basilisk would never escape and petrify people. It was because of _her_ that Hermione was petrified, but before she was petrify, she found the paper about Basilisk and where to find it. It was because of Hermione that you found Miss Cry-Baby, if it wasn't for Hermione, the baby would still be laying in the Chamber of Secrets - dead! Did you ever thank Hermione for helping for? If it weren't for Hermione and her knowledge, your bitch would be dead!"

The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs couldn't believe what the girls were saying. They knew it was true because Ron and Harry's face were pale.

"She was petrified!" said Ginny, crying, but that had no affect on anyone, but Ron and Harry.

The girl cried too much. Everyone else wasn't sure if that was real tears or fake ones. The girl always cry always, she cries about _everything_.

"Hermione still helped!" snapped Lavender. "Without her, Harry would have never saved you! Face it, you would have been a goner!!"

"In our third year, Hermione was the one knew Lupin was a werewolf, before any of us," said Parvati. "She used the Time-Turner to save _your_ Godfather and Buckbeak. What did you do? Nothing. It's all because of her that you were able to defeat You-Know-Who and came out in one piece. She was the brain and the strategist of the group, thinking how to get you there and then how to get out alive."

"But now that's she's gone," said Lavender. "I wish for you good luck - maybe not, actually. Everyone notices that You-Know-Who have been trying to get you once a year, but _this_ year, with Hermione gone, you will have to think to save you on your own. Solve your own problem. Do your own homework. You're on your own."

"And without Hermione there to help you," said Katie Bell. "You'll as good as dead."

"You're all dependent on Hermione," said Dean Thomas. "But she's gone now, so you have no choice, but do your own work around here. And no one in the Gryffindor will help you to achieve that. Maybe except your loser of a friend and your equally loser of a girlfriend."

None of the boys could say anything; they knew it was true. They _do_ depend on Hermione a lot, but they're not going to admit it!

"You're turning against us because of Hermione Granger?!" raged Ron. "Because of one girl?! The bookworm? The busy-haired girl? The girl that hates flying? The girl that - "

"Know everything?" asked Lavender, cutting off Ron. "Yes. She helped us. She never made fun of us. She doesn't brag to us about everytime she helped you losers. She was the smartest witch in a century!"

"So you're turning against us _three_ because of _her_?!?!?!" asked Ron, looking at Lavender, then Parvati, then to the Gryffindor and starting the whole circle again.

A third year in the same year as Ginny in the Gryffindor table came up to the three trio. "Yes," said the young Gryffindor. "Gryffindor stands for courage, loyalty, bravery, daring and are bold which I'm sorry to say, but you had _none_." He looked at them with suspicious eyes. "Are you _sure_ you're suppose to be in _Gryffindor_?"

Crabbe and Goyle rolled on the floor, roaring with laughter.

"**YES!**" shouted Ron. "We're in Gryffindor, you know!!"

"Could have fooled me," sneered another Gryffindor from the table. "But you were _never_ a _true_ Gryffindor. _Hermione_ is."

Draco and Blaise aren't dumb. They laughed, but then they controlled their laughter and looked towards the Staff Table at Dumbledore and at the other professors. Only to find Dumbledore looking at Harry, Ron and Ginny with a look full of … hatred? Now why would Dumbledore hate Harry Potter? The boy that is destined to lead the Light Side to victory? This doesn't make sense at all. The boys looked at McGonagall, who looked at Dumbledore with a face of sorrow for the old man.

"If you don't believe us, here's the letters that she sent us, all," said Lavender as Lavender and the rest of the Gryffindors all raised their letters.

Dumbledore raised his wand, muttered something, then Lavender and Parvati's letters flew to Dumbledore's stretched hand. He began to read Parvati's and then Lavender's. But then they all was distracted when a hoot from an owl, who was flying in. The owl held a letter with a small bulge, it flew to Dumbledore. It was a black owl with beautiful gold eyes.

Dumbledore took the note and the owl flew away. He opened the letter and read it to himself. McGonagall watched her students.

_Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_I am truthfully sorry, but as you are reading this, I'll probably be at my old and favourite school, Birmingham Manchester. I choose to leave because I want to be challenge. I need a challenge and I'm sorry to say this, but your school, Hogwarts, doesn't fit that category. The stuff at Birmingham Manchester are more challenging and it has many books too. You are the best headmaster I ever knew. I'm sorry, but I don't know when I'll be returning to Hogwarts. Here is the Lioness Ring of the Order and the necklace of the Order. You might want to find someone else to be fourth commander._

_Good Bye_

_Your Former Student_

_Hermione Granger_

(**A/N:** What I mean about 'commander' is like the person in charge, a leader, etc. The first person in charge is Albus Dumbledore; the second is Remus Lupin; the third is Harry Potter, the fourth is Hermione Granger and the fifth is Ron Weasley.)

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil and their friends are indeed correct," said Dumbledore. "Miss Granger is no longer in the building."

Draco, Blaise and Harry looked at the Professors' Table. McGonagall took out her black handkerchief, wiping her tears. Professor Flitwick had fall off of his chair with a loud cry. Hagrid sobbed loudly. They even thought they saw Snape, looking momentarily saddened, though his sad expression faded from his face quickly.

They were so distracted from the professors by the spectables at the other tables. Other students were crying loudly, not even trying to cover up. The girls used each other shoulders/heads to lean in against each other, rubbing their eyes with their black sleeves (**A/N:** Remember, the students are wearing their Hogwarts cloaks.) They were also surprised to see some Slytherins saddened by the news of Hermione Granger as Dumbledore confirmed it.

And Harry, couldn't help, but to wonder. Is he doing the right thing?

"Miss Brown, Miss Patil, I understand where you're coming from," said Dumbledore. "But for the abuse of Miss Weasley, I have to give you a month of detention with Professor McGonagall. Mr Potter, Miss Weasley and Mr Weasley are to have two months of detention with Professor Snape for using and backstabbing Miss Granger." He saw that Harry and Ron were about to protest, but he intervene. "If you don't feel it's enough, I could always increase it; two months and a half of detention."

They shook their heads frantically.

"Good," said Dumbledore. "Miss Brown, Miss Patil, what sorts of 'presents' did Miss Granger got for you two?"

"She got the girls a dress, a purse, a high heel, two perfumes, a hair brush, five hair scrunchies and something that each of the girls liked," answered Parvati.

Ginny snorted. She hadn't learnt her lesson. Now that the professors are there, they wouldn't dare do anything to her. "Oh please," said Ginny. "Hermione can't buy nothing. There's too much of you." She looked at the rest of the Gryffindors.

All of the Gryffindors, excluding Harry, Ron and Ginny raised their wands, along with some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. "_Accio presents!_" shouted Hermione's supporters at different time.

A few seconds later, presents zoomed in and went towards the proper owners. Lavender, Parvati and some of the Gryffindor girls showed the dress and everything else that Hermione got for them. Dumbledore, through he's old, but he has a good sense of feelings, saw the look of surprise and huge jealousy on Ginny's face, before it disappeared.

"You all this nothing?" sneered Lavender. "Oh please." She mimicked Ginny. "What _are_ you talking about? _You_ certainly can't afford it. Hell, can you even afford five hair scrunchies? I guess not. You are too poor to own or have anything for long. I pity you, you poor, poor girl." She let out a small sigh and shook her head in sympathy.

Ginny scowled. "Shut up, you bitch," said Ginny.

"Is that the best you can come up with?" asked Lavender in amusement. "Merlin, you are pathetic."

"Quiet!" shouted Dumbledore. "It is pass the time of your classes! Get to class!"

Everyone left the hall, purposely pushing, elbowing or slamming something onto Ginny, Harry or Ron. "Pro - " started Harry, wanting to speak with Dumbledore.

He raised his hand to stop Harry. "No, Mr Potter," said Dumbledore, shaking his head lightly. "I think you and your friends have caused enough trouble, don't you?"

He didn't even give Harry a chance to reply or a glance because he already left the Great Hall and so did the rest of the Professors. They have double Potions right now. Oh shit. Ginny is in the same class as them because a certain girl with long, brown bushy hair helped her, so now she get to be in fourth year Potions. They ran to the dungeon and in his class.

"Potter, Weasley, Weasley," sneered Snape. "You came in late and then erupted my class. Twenty-five points from Gryffindor … from each of you."

"But Professor - " said Ginny.

"Another ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn, Miss Weasley!" sneered Snape, loudly. "Now, the three of you, _take a seat_." He hissed.

Ginny, Ron and Harry looked around, there's no empty seats _anywhere_, that isn't beside someone. There's an empty seat beside Lavender, another beside Parvati and the last one beside Dean. Shit. Ginny sat with Parvati, Ron sat with Lavender and Harry sat with Dean. They went and took a seat where they chose to sit. Just as Ginny was about to sit down, Parvati pushed Ginny away from her with her feet. Ginny lost her balance and fell on the floor, her books, parchments and quills were all on the ground.

"Professor," said Parvati, raising up her hand. Snape looked at her. "I don't want the filth to sit beside me. She can sit on the ground, where she belongs."

"Miss Weasley, go and sit at the back of the room," said Snape, pointing at the back of the room, but in the middle with no chairs or desk.

"B-but where a-am I s-s-suppose to s-sit?" asked Ginny, shivering from the cold ground.

"On the ground, Miss Weasley," said Snape, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"B-Bu - " said Ginny, stuttering.

"**NOW!**" said Snape, glaring at the small girl.

She picked up her stuff and moved to the back of the room. "Finally," said Parvati. "No more stench of the Weasley. Though, we still have one more to deal with." She turned and glared at Ron.

This won't be a good year for Ron, Harry or Ginny.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! Reviews would be _very_ nice! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: The Second Task & Princess Sapphire?**

This chapter was Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**--- Last Time … ---**

_"B-Bu - " said Ginny, stuttering._

_"__**NOW!**__" said Snape, glaring at the small girl._

_She picked up her stuff and moved to the back of the room. "Finally," said Parvati. "No more stench of the Weasley. Though, we still have one more to deal with." She turned and glared at Ron._

_This won't be a good year for Ron, Harry or Ginny._

**--- This Time … ---**

Detentions had been really bad for Harry, Ron and Ginny, but dealing with a horde of people, especially Gryffindors are worst. Everywhere they went and anything they do, they were criticized. The professors knew, oh yes they did, but they didn't do anything, not even Mad-Eye Moody, who's the professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Dumbledore, who always stuck up for him, but this year, Dumblefore ignored the trio.

Snape was happy and even more hostile than before. Everytime in Potion's class, Gryffindor never gets points, but lose them, a lot. Even McGonagall is stricter than before, they now have homework everyday and the questions were increased, more questions than usual.

But that's ok because Harry, Viktor, Cedric and Fleur had to do the second task for the Triwizard Tournament.

(**A/N:** Sorry, I forgot that this is their fourth year. My bad … )

It's going to start in a couple of minutes; surely they'll (the Gryffindors) come and cheer for him … or him. A couple of minutes later, Harry and Ron arrived, they looked around, they saw a good amount of Gryffindors were there. Harry didn't think too much on it, instead, he was wondering where was Ginny. There's full house of Slytherins, Ravenclaws and of course, Hufflepuffs since Cedric Diggory's in Hufflepuff.

When it time to five in the small, but deep pond. When the four of them (champions) dived in, he can hear some familiar voices cheering on Cedric … loudly. Harry was in a foul mood. He swam and swam, eating gillyweed once in a while. A few minutes of swimming later, he came to a clan of merpeople. Right smack in the middle of them were Ginny, Cho Chang, little Gabrielle Delacour and a girl - that Harry remembered; asked other girls for something to write with as soon as she saw Viktor, but then asked for lip-stick. He was the last to come up, carrying Gabrielle, but dragging Ginny's body by the arm.

As soon as their face was out of the water, the girls woke up; Gabrielle just looked scared and confused, splashing in the water once in a while, but Ginny just blinked and turned her head around, only to see Fleur's sister. "Why did you bring her for?" asked Ginny, hotly. "And why in the blood Hell, did you _drag_ me, but _carry_ her, huh?" She poked a finger in his chest, demanding an explanation.

"Fleur didn't turn up," panted Harry. "I couldn't just leave her."

"Harry, you idiot!" said Ginny. "You didn't take the song seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't let us die!" Then she added; "We _are_ in the Order, you know!" She hissed the last part.

Harry was about to hit himself in the head because of his stupidity, but decided against it. He dragged two girls to the shore, Ron came and helped half-way. Meanwhile, Madame Maxime was trying to Fleur Delacour, who was quite hystercial, fighting to return to the water, she obviously didn't know Gabrielle was _out_ of the water.

"Gabrielle!" shouted Fleur, her accent, thick. "Gabrielle! _Is she alive?! Is she 'urt?!_"

"She's fine!" said Harry, trying to tell her, but he was so exhausted that he could hardly talk, let alone shout.

Everyone was standing in a row infront of the judges; Karkaroff, Mr Bagman, Percy, Madame Maxime and Dumbledore, except for Fleur and Gabrielle, which Madam Pomfrey had to go and fetch. Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms, her robes were also torn, but she didn't seem to care nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.

"Look for Gabrielle," said Fleur to Madam Pomfrey and then she turned to Harry, ignoring Ginny completely or not even knowing that she was standing there beside Harry. "You saved 'er," She said, breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he felt his girl tied to the statue since she was squeezing his hands too tightly.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek and he felt his face burn and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears.

"But I still don't 'gree you 'etraying 'Ermione," said Fleur, kind of bitterly. She then turned to Ron. "And you, too - you 'helped - "

"Yeah," said Ron, looking extremely hopeful. "Yeah."

Fleur swooped down on him, too and kissed him. Ginny looked simply furious and was about to yell at her boyfriend, for letting another girl kissed him and brother, for acting so damn obvious, when Ludo Bagman's voice boomed out, making them all jump and causing the roaring crowd in the stands to go very quiet.

He announced the marks out of fifty for each of the champions. "Miss Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellt use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by Grindylows as she approached her goal and failed to retrieve her hostage," said Mr Bagman. "We award her twenty-five points."

Applause from the stands were heard and seen.

"I deserve zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head, her silvery-blonde hair following the movement of her head.

"Mr Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour," announced Mr Bagman. An _enormous_ cheers from the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Gryffindors and a good amount of the Slytherins. Harry saw Cho giving Cedric a glowing and pride look; he couldn't help, but felt a small pang of jealousy. "We, therefore, award him forty-seven points."

The cheers were even louder as they heard Cedric's points.

"Mr Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless, effective and was second to return with his hostage," said Mr Bagman. "We award him forty points."

Harry could see that Karkaroff clapped partically hard, looking very superior and looking at his role model of a student with pride.

"Mr Harry Potter used Ginnyweed to great effect," said Mr Bagman.

Here, Harry noticed the slight change in Mr Bagman's voice. He's usually happy and saying the points enthusiastically. But as Mr Bagman shouted Harry's points, his voice seemed _less_ enthusiastic, but this is Mr Bagman, the man who _wanted_ Harry to win because of the bets with the Goblins. So Harry's positive that he's getting at least, a forty-five or more points.

"He returned last and well outside the time limit of an hour," continued Mr Bagman. "However, the Mer-chieftainess informs us that Mr Potter was the first to reach the hostages. However, Mr Potter is award_thirty-five_ points."

Harry's stomach felt like it fell down the drain - he was now in _third_ place! _Thirty-five points?_ thought Harry, angrily. _Krum got forty points and he did an incomplete transfiguration for Merlin's sake!!_

Ron and Ginny applauded with less than half of the crowd. They cheered and clapped the loudest. Fleur was clapping politely as did Cedric. Harry looked at Viktor, only to be looking in a face of a mean sneer.

_Oh, look,_ thought Harry, sarcastically._Another Malfoy. What is wrong with him?_

When that was over, the crowd slowly left, the Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and a small amount of Slytherins went and congratulated Cedric, not him. No one came up to him and congratulate him, but the second youngest Weasleys; Ron. Ginny is still a bit sore about Fleur kissing his cheeks.

Everyone returned to the Great Hall to eat Dinner, only to find all of the missing Gryffindors. They were sitting there, eating, talking and doing a quick homework check. He went to the front of the Gryffindor Table.

"Why weren't you outside?" asked Harry. "That was the second task, you know."

Some of the the Gryffindors looked at Harry and others ignored him. "We have to study," answered Dean. "I would rather study than see you showing off. But if _you_ weren't one of the champions, we would come and watch, but since your one of the champions, why would we go and watch you? I rather kiss a dirty toilet seat."

"Don't tell me, this is because of Hermione?" asked Harry, tiredly.

"Wow, you are_sooo_ smart," said Lavender sarcastically. "Anyone has a dog biscuit for Pot-Head?"

Harry scowled. "Move over!" said Harry, pushing Parvati lightly.

Parvati quickly jumped up. "Eww," said Parvati, wrinkling her nose. "I'm taking a shower. Thanks for contaminating my robe, Scar-Head." She said sarcastically. "Now I have to burn my robe and buy a new one."

With that, Parvati left the Great Hall. Just as Harry, Ron and Harry were about to squeeze in where Parvati left, a voice stopped them.

"Don't sit here, Weasel, Weaselette, Scar-Head," said Lavender, putting her bag there. "I don't want shits to sit beside me."

Seamus, who was sitting beside Parvati's other side, put his bag there too. "I don't feel like smelling your disgusting odour," said Seamus.

"How are we suppose to eat?" asked Ron, hotly. "Where are we suppose to sit?!"

"Ron, you eat too much anyways," said Neville, bravely. "You eat like a pig, stuffing your face in food whenever you get! Eat food somewhere else and eat on the floor! Where you three belong!"

Ginny glared at Neville, hard. "Professor!" complained Ginny.

"Miss Weasley!" said McGonagall, walking towards them. "Please, don't shout! Professor Dumbledore is a very busy man! He doesn't need to deal with little things at the moment!"

"Like what?" sneered Ginny. "Looking for Miss Bookworm?"

McGonagall frowned. "He's trying to locate Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "I'm sure he doesn't want to deal or talk to the likes of you." She turned to Ginny. "Miss Weasley, you are failing fourth year Potions, so either catch up or go back to third year Potions, where you belong."

Ginny scowled, she can't be failing Potions! She spent hours reviewing her Potion's notes. The fourth year Gryffindors snickered at her.

"What a wannabe loser," sneered Lavender.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That same day, Sapphire woke up and once she woke up, her Ladies-in-Waitings were there to help her do her bed. She got up, Angel already had her towel and **BM**'s uniform. She took them from Angel, nodding her as a 'thank you', she went across the room and into the bathroom. When she's in the bathroom, that's the only time that she gets to be by herself, without any Ladies-in-Waitings or servants and did her morning ritual by herself:

**- **Brush teeth

- Wash face

- Take a quick shower

- Dried her body and hair

- Put her **BM**'s uniform

- Brushed her hair

While Sapphire was in the bathroom; Erika and Angel made the bed whilst Charlotte opened the curtains. When Sapphire stepped out of the bathroom, her Ladies-in-Waitings rushed over to her, rebrushing her hair and making sure there's no dirt or any wrinkles on her clothes.

When everything was right, they went downstairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. Angel, Charlotte and Erika always eat first, when they had a chance, they eat while Sapphire is sleeping or/and taking a shower. When she passed some students, they made small talk like; 'Hey Sapphire', 'Good morning, Sapphire', 'How are you this morning, Sapphire' or 'Did you have a nice sleep, Sapphire?'

Her boyfriend, Blade, is in the same house as she, 'Canine' and the same goes to Diamond, actually, all of Sapphire's 'close' friends were in the same house.

"Good morning, Sapphire," said a girl. She has long black hair with dark green highlights, that blends with her hair, but when she's out in the sun, people can see that she has dark green highlights. She has light green eyes.

"Morning, Emerald," said Sapphire. "Morning everyone."

"What course do you have?" asked a boy. He has messy black hair, much like Harry's, but he sometimes gell it.

"I have Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Care of Magical Creatures, Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy," answered Sapphire.

"You chose Ancient Runes, Astronomy and Arithmancy?" asked the same boy. "Is is the same classes when you went to that Hogwarts-y school?"

Sapphire shrugged and then she took a sip of her silver goblet. "Yeah," said Sapphire. "What do you have, Jesse?"

"Potions, Transfigurations, Charms, History of Magic, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Arithmancy and Care of Magical Creatures," answered Jesse.

"I got the same as Jesse," said a girl, she has red hair with a tint of orange-pink highlights. She's Coral.

Sapphire was eating and drinking when the questions were being answered. "So what about you guys?" asked Sapphire, looking at the two boys.

"I got the same classes as Jesse," mumbled a boy. He has slick black hair. He's Daniel. "I have Swimming instead of Arithmancy."

"Same as Daniel, sadly," replied the second boy. He's Michael and he has bright brown eyes.

"Hey!" said Daniel. "I'm not _that_ bad!"

"Right … " said Sapphire. "You're not that bad, uh huh."

"Well, I'm not!" retorted Daniel.

"Class starts in five minutes, guys," said Luke. "We should get to class."

"See you later," said Sapphire, holding Blade's hand, who has the same classes with her. "See you at lunch."

Depending on the lesson, sometimes it can be single class or double classes. Any extra classes can be on the weekends. Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are the same in many ways. Both schools played Quidditch, Hogwarts play with broomstick, but Birmingham Manchester doesn't play with broomstick, but they play, literally. The library in Birmingham Manchester is bigger, it had many light and dark books. The dark books are of course in the 'Restricted Section'. The classrooms are a little bigger than the classrooms at Hogwarts.

In this school, Hermione Granger a.k.a Sapphire literally ruled the whole school, even the Headmaster of the school respected her. Sapphire had never wanted to be treated differently just because her parents are the richest 'Muggles' in the world. So she had her parents pay all the professors and headmaster to keep it a secret that she was rich in the Muggle world. She had told everyone at school that her parents were dentists instead of lawyers, special doctors (working in the hospital) and that they worked at the Ministry of Magic in the Department of Mysteries. She also hid the fact that her parents are both Pure-Bloods and _not_ Muggles.

However, all the bribing worked for the wizarding world, but not for Birmingham Manchester. They're such a stubborn bunch! But when Sapphire was old enough to go to that school, she was only nine years old, but she became the fastest, strongest and smartest witch/demon/female in the school in just six months. Students attend Birmingham Manchester at the age of eleven; the same as Hogwarts, but Sapphire was only nine, so she's also the youngest pupil to attend the school for all demons.

While attending there, the older students; year six and year seven loved coddling her. Sapphire was _adorable_ and so _innocent_ back then. Even some of the professors could buy her candy, suckers and toys to play with. (The girl was only nine years old, what do you expect?)

So pretty much; every demons knew her and treated her with the utmost respect. In the Wizarding World; the High Levels of the Ministry of Magic all knew Sapphire and her family, at least, they have to; the courts, the judges, the ministers, Hogwarts' staff, the Aurors etc. In the Muggle World, it's the Police Stations, the Fire Departments, the Hospitals, the Lawyers, the Judges, the Governments, the Prime Minister and the Mayor. Whoever doesn't steer clear out of Sapphire's way, they're going to get yelled at by Sapphire and fired, by their bosses/managers. But if it were the citizens, then she would probably embarrassed them, dissed them and/or prove them wrong at their own game.

Of course, Sapphire would like Birmingham Manchester more than Hogwarts because Birmingham treated Sapphire like a Princess, no, I mean - a _Queen_. She can do whatever she wants, she can get whatever she wants and she can go where ever she wants. What she wants is what she gets. When she was younger, she was spoiled to bits, but she didn't push her luck and ask for stuff everyday like other snobs.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: "'Gryffindor Slut!'" - 'Slut! Slut! Slut!'**

**A/N:** This is a Ginny-bashings chapter - trust me! It is! Do not flame as I told you over and over again that if you like Ginny or Dumbledore; you shouldn't read. You didn't listen, so don't flame my work. I know some of you do flame my work, but as anonymously; which is alright, I can delete them on but I can delete anonymous reviews _and_ members on Anyways; Ginny-fans and Dumbledore-fans, **DO NOT READ!** Do I need a dictionary to tell you what it means?

This chapter was Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**--- Last Time … ---**

_Of course, Sapphire would like Birmingham Manchester more than Hogwarts because Birmingham treated Sapphire like a Princess, no, I mean - a __**Queen**__. She can do whatever she wants, she can get whatever she wants and she can go where ever she wants. What she wants is what she gets. When she was younger, she was spoiled to bits, but she didn't push her luck and ask for stuff everyday like other snobs._

**--- This Time … ---**

A few months later, Sapphire got use to the names that the staffs and students called her; 'Young Lady', 'Master', 'Mistress Sapphire' or 'Lady Sapphire'. She didn't mind it, but 'Master' and 'Master Sapphire' is a little too emtreme. During these months, Sapphire had use the time to catch up on her friends and the missed homework for four years!!! But thank Merlin for the Timing Spell. Like if Sapphire was in her room when she cast the spell, then she and everything that's in her room is being timed. If she spend five hours on her homework, outside of her room, it'll be only five minutes.

That was one of the many reasons why she like Birmingham Manchester better than Hogwarts. It's because Birmingham's students are much more mature than Hogwarts' and that Birmingham try experiments with Spells and Potions. Hogwarts all about safety, but Birmingham's about taking chances and staying alive … quite literally.

Dinner was ten minutes ago; Sapphire and Blade are in her room, sitting on a couch. Sapphire was on Blade's lap, her head leaning against his chest. Both of them closed their eyes, liking the silent, but loving the feeling of each other. Sapphire leaned up to his face and kissed his lips, softly.

"I love you," said Sapphire, softly. "Now and forever."

"I love you, too," said Blade. "Forever."

Then their lips interlocked. They broke off their kiss, he trailed his kisses to her neck and then he nuzzled his face in her neck. "Mine," said Blade.

"Forever," whispered Sapphire as they kissed passionately.

They were meant to be, they're soul mates, forever.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

It had been a few months, nothing happened to Ginny, Harry and Ron, but some snide remarks, glares, pushes and shoves, nothing else happened. Ginny stalked right up behind Lavender, ignoring the tuggings on her robes by her boyfriend and brother. When she got behind Lavender and Parvati, she cleared her throat.

Lavender rolled her eyes, stood up and looked at her. "What do you want now, bitch?" asked Lavender.

Parvati and a good amount of girls stood up too, attracting a good amount of people's attention in the Great Hall.

"You're still jealous, aren't you?" asked Ginny, smugy and loudly. "That Harry chose me and not you." She heard the other girls gasped and grinned.

Lavender, however, looked at Ginny, then Harry and then back to Ginny again; then she laughed. "That's funny, Weasel," said Lavender. "You see I don't care anymore, but he doesn't care for people like_you_."

"People like me, eh?" snarled Ginny. "And that would be what?" She said this sarcastically, not expecting an answer.

Lavender could hear right through the sarcastic, but ignored it. "People like you as in people that's poor like you … or worst! Merlin, you even have to use your brothers' used things! That's pathetic! How many girls stuff do you have? None! What are you? A Tomboy??"

"That's not true!" snarled Ginny.

"Right," said Parvati. "Your books are old and worn. Your robes are a bit too big for you. Who do you take us for? You? I think not."

"You can get away from here now," said Lavender, wrinkling her nose in disgust at Ron and Ginny, but mostly at Ginny. "I'm eating here and I'm losing my appetite from the foul stench of Weasels."

"It seems the foul one here, is you!" retorted Ginny, harshly as she can.

"Please bitch, don't make us laugh," sneered the dirty-blonde girl. "You're just all upset because you're too ugly."

"Oh, I beg to differ!" snarled Ginny.

"Oh, I know how you beg, Weaselette," said Lavender, laughing. "As poor and filthy you are, I can see why you beg!" She sneered.

"That was a low-blow, Brown!" snapped Ron, but people just ignored him.

"At least, I'm not desperate to - to - to spread rumours about people and act just a girly-girl!" retorted Ginny and she knew she had nothing on Lavender to embarrass her.

"Yes, well, you _are_ desperate," snapped Lavender. "_You_ spread rumours about _Hermione_. And at least, I didn't let a stupid diary control me!!"

"How dare you say just cruel things like that?!?!?!" hissed Ginny. "Oh yea?" She shouted. "At least, I don't go fucking people!"

Lavender laughed. "I don't fuck people, you bitch," said Lavender. "That's _your_ job. Do you still remember how many boys you had sex with, when you're going out with Harry; before, after and in between?" She smirked at her work, Harry was now looking at his 'girlfriend' with a look of confusion and anger. "Oh, yeah and we can't forget that _you are the one responsible for opening the __**CHAMBER OF SECRETS!**_"

Everyone was already watching the confrontation, even the professors. A good amount is very amuse and none of which tried to stop them.

"Look, there's no need to bring that up!" screamed the red-headed girl as tears welled up in her eyes. "That was in my first year when I was tricked by … You-Know-Who!!!"

"What's wrong, Ginny?" sneered Lavender. "You can't stand the fact that the one you trusted was the one who turned out to be V-V-V-V-V-Voldemort??" She tried to say Voldemort's name and succeed.

There was also a round of fearful gasps as she spoke the Dark Lord's name.

"Lavender … you're … you're just mad that Harry picked me over you!" said Ginny, changing the subject, quickly. "You are still mad because things didn't go your way! You can't handle the fact that Harry picked me over you. That's why you are so hostile towards me! Admit it! Go on admit it!"

Lavender laughed. "Fine!" screamed Lavender. "At first, I was upset about Harry cheating on me, especially with a disgusting Weasel like yourself, but now … " She glanced at Seamus Finnigan briefly, smiled slightly and looked back at Ginny. "But now, I'm glad! I'm very glad he didn't pick me!" Harry gasped at her as she glared at him. "That's right, Harry. Did you hear me? I'm glad now that we're not going out anymore!" She slammed her hands onto the table causing him and Ron to jump.

_I'm nearly there!_ thought Ginny happily, but also angerly. This girl embarrassed her for the last time, but just one more push … "You're still upset … still jealous," said Ginny, bitterly. "I can see it."

Lavender spun around to face the little girl. "No Weasley," said Lavender. "I'm not jealous anymore because I have Seamus. He's a better kisser than Potter. Oh and by the way; to me, kissing Harry is like kissing a tree."

Snickers and chuckling around them rosed. Pansy, who was watching the show, but drinking her spiked Pumpkin juice spat it out and laughed, more like an evil laugh.

Ginny shook her head. "You're lying," said Ginny. "You're jealous, you're just covering it up."

Lavender kissed Seamus deeply, french kiss, infront of them. "See, no joke," said Lavender. "And he's a good kisser." Then a dark smile light up on her face. "I can see why he cheated on me with a thing like_you_."

"Oh really?" asked Ginny, truly curious as to what the girl had to say.

"Yes and it's not his fault," sneered Lavender, holding Seamus' hand and he stood up beside her.

Parvati, who was on Lavender's other side stood by her with her new boyfriend, Dean Thomas, looked at Lavender as to what she had to say.

"It's not?" mumbled Ginny. _**NOOO!**_ thought Ginny. _This is all wrong! It's not suppose to be this way!_

Lavender was suppose to be all smoke! This can't be happening!

"No, it's not," said Lavender. "I can't blame Harry for choosing you over me." She falsely sighed. "After all, I'm _soo_ sure he wanted his hand with the _**GRYFFINDOR SLUT!**_" She snarled.

Ginny gasped in horror as horror written all over her face. Draco, Blaise, and the Slytherins all stared wide-eyed before laughing or in Pansy's case, shrieking with laughter. The Gryffindor House soon followed, the laughter part along with several Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

"Lavender!!" growled Harry.

"Take that back!" demanded Ron.

"No," said Lavender, sneering at them. "Slut! Slut! Slut!" She chanted and slowly everyone else chanted along with her. "As you can see, I can turn the whole school against you." She said as the chanted became louder and louder, but she knew that they heard because of the enraged faces. The chanting came to a slow halt and Lavender continued talking. "You must be mad if you thought I was jealous over a Weasel like yourself; don't get over your head." She sneered. "Harry and me were publicly going out while you and him were hiding. In another words, he's actually embarrassed that he's going out with a - _thing_ like _you_. Nothing, but a _dirt_ under his shoe. I mean, _come on_. You're Ginny Weasley, the _poorest_ girl in the world! You don't expect him going around and announcing he's going out with the poorest girl, do you?" She looked at Ginny's face, delighted to see it was torched up in hate, embarrassment and humiliation. "Do you expect that he's going to marry you? You must be _mad!_ He can pick a million girls! Why would he pick someone with no class - like you?! Oh please; get over yourself!"

The others laughed as Ginny flushed horribly, this wasn't suppose to happen.

Then Lavender turned back to Ginny and laughed as she picked up her cup of pumpkin juice. "You poor, dirty little thing," said Lavender tutting them. "Here, let's give you a much needed bath!!" She sneered as she flung the juice onto the red-headed girl; who screamed like Hell and jumped back.

Harry and Ron were infuriated as Ginny rushed over to them crying. Ron looked like a red explosive, it was funny.

"Now I shall take my leave," sneered Lavender. "Seeing as how the sight of you three has caused me to lose my appetite!" She bagged her books and walked away with Seamus. Parvati, Dean and all of the Gryffindors (first years to seventh years) following her. _That'll teach her to not to mess with me!_ thought Lavender, victoriously.

Draco, Blaise, and the Slytherins were in hysterics as they watched Harry and Ron trying to comfort a very drenched and angry Ginny.

"Damn, that Brown is more gutsy now," mumbled Blaise to another fellow Slytherin, who nodded. He seemed impressed.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"That was classic, Lav," said Parvati, giggling. "I didn't know you can be such a bitch." She laughed.

Lavender gasped in mock anger. "How dare you?!" asked Lavender in fake anger, but then she laughed about it.

"Did you see Weasley's face?" asked Katie. "She was so mad and embarrassed!"

Everyone laughed. "I know," said Lavender. "And I'm far from done."

"And we can't wait," replied Angelina. "To see what you're going to do to the three new wusses."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Look at me!" snapped Ginny. They were still in the Great Hall. "I'm still - "

"You're still ugly!" said a girl, interrupting her and everyone laughed.

Ginny huffed and left the Great Hall with her two bodyguards; Harry and Ron following.

"Yeah, you better leave!" said a boy from Ravenclaw. "You're just an embarrass to yourself, flat-chest girl!"

Some people choke on their food or drink and laughed. The words and laughter echoed through the corridors. Ginny, Harry and Ron used the short cut to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:****LOLZ!!!!!!** Hahahaha! I'm cracking up! Hehehehe! I have soooo much fun writing this chapter! Haha! Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Bad Guys Turn Into Good Ones**

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**--- Last Time … ---**

_"You're still ugly!" said a girl, interrupting her and everyone laughed._

_Ginny huffed and left the Great Hall with her two bodyguards; Harry and Ron following._

_"Yeah, you better leave!" said a boy from Ravenclaw. "You're just an embarrass to yourself, flat-chest girl!"_

_Some people choke on their food or drink and laughed. The words and laughter echoed through the corridors. Ginny, Harry and Ron used the short cut to the Gryffindor Common Room._

**--- This Time … ---**

**--- # 12 Grimauld Place ---**

A year has passed Harry and the others are now at their fifth year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Dumbledore was sitting in the Dining Room chair with Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Nymphadora Tonks, discussing the future battling plans when the door opened and in came the teens: Ginny, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George. This meeting is the first in a _year_.

Molly looked up and noticed immediately that a certain bushy-haired girl was missing. She also notice the look between her children and Harry. "Where's Hermione, dears?" asked Molly. "I haven't seen her in so long.

Fred sneered at Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Why don't you ask them?" asked Fred.

Molly narrowed her eyes at Fred's attitude, but turned her attention to the three. "Well?" asked Molly, waiting for an answer.

They looked away nervously. They didn't know how to answer her without lying because if they do, Fred and George, probably Dumbledore would correct them, so they just looked anywhere, but Molly's face.

"Boys?" asked Molly shifting her eyes to the twins. "Do you have anything to do with this?" She asked sternly.

"No!" shouted George. "It's because of little Miss Virgina over there, decided that she wanted to replace Hermione, so she made up a lie to get Ron and Harry to believe her, which they stupidly did. And she suggested that at their seventh year, they should dump Hermione as a friend infront of the whole school in the Great Hall. Hermione overhead, so she brought all Gryffindors something special, except for them." He nodded once to them. "Of course. She bought some Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs something. And when a good half the school or so went against them, which I had to say, wasn't pretty."

Molly looked at Ginny and Ron sharply, her lips pursed. She did not raise her children, especially the only girl in the family like this. "Ginny, do you have something to say?" asked Molly, sharply, but calmly.

Ginny looked nervously at her Mom. "I didn't do anything," mumbled Ginny nervously.

"Are you sure about that, Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore calmly, sipping his tea.

Ginny mumbled something that no one caught.

"What was that Gin?" asked Fred. "Speak up, we can't hear you."

"I didn't mean it," lied Ginny. "It was a joke."

"Well, Ginerva Virgina Weasley - " said Molly.

_Uh no,_ thought Ginny. _This isn't a good thing._ When her Mother use people's full name, it was _never_ a good thing.

" - That is_not_ a nice 'joke'!" snapped Molly. She honestly isn't stupid, she knows when her own child is lying to her! "You are to go home every chance you get and your going to do chores all that time!"

Ginny groaned. "Do I have too?" asked Ginny.

Molly send her a dark look and Ginny knew that she wasn't joking around. Damn, now she had to go home for Christmas, Easter, blah-blah-blah to do chores! Ginny scowled at the unfairness of it all.

"Do not scowl at me, you ungrateful child!" screeched Molly.

"Now, now, Molly," said Dumbledore. "Don't go too hard on the poor child. I am calling you to this meeting because we had to choose a new 'Head Lioness'. Miss Granger had left behind her Lioness Ring and necklace of the Order."

"We vote for Ginny!" said Ron, quickly.

Ginny quickly blushed.

"I don't think Ginny's a good candidate," said Molly, frowning. "Ginny is only in her fourth year of Hogwarts and she's failing fifth year Potions. She have to concentrate on your school work."

"But that's not fair … " whined Ginny, stomping her feet. "What about Hermione? She's only in her fourth year! I'm younger than her by a year! _A year!_"

"She wasn't failing any classes, was she?" snapped Molly, harshly.

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest, not looking at anyone in the eye, but at the floor instead.

"Someone else should be the new 'Head Lioness'," said Molly, sternly. "And_not_ Ginny, she is too young to handle such responsibilities." She added sharply as she noticed that her youngest son was going to say something.

"This is so unfair," said Ginny.

Dumbledore had a twinkle in his blue eyes again. "But we can give Miss Weasley a chance," said Dumbledore. "Afterall, Miss Granger had been in the Order when she was about a year older than Miss Weasley over here. We can give her a chance."

Ginny's face brightened. Ron and Harry's faces were happy. Fred and George's face were shocked. Miss Weasley's face paled.

"Really?" asked Ginny, holding back herself from jumping up and down.

Dumbledore nodded. "Really," said Dumbledore.

He reached in her pocket and he took out a ring. The ring's red and gold. In the middle of the ring was the miniature of their House. He gave it to Ginny. Ginny put it on her finger. But her fingers were too big, so it didn't fit, but of course, being a stubborn Gryffindor bitch, she wouldn't give up and she wouldn't admit it. So she put it on her pinky, but the ring only came ¾ of her fingers.

_If Hermione can wear it,_ thought Ginny angrily. _So can I!_

She pushed the ring into her pinky. Until the ring came all the way to the edge and the ring left stratches and a couple of red spots. She admire the ring on her fingers, it looks beautiful on her.

"The papers and everything you need is upstairs in Miss Granger's old room," said Dumbledore. "Do you know what the ring is for, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny shook her head. "No, Professor," said Ginny.

Dumbledore sighed. "Anything that's related to the Order that you found out and that you think that the Order should know, you should send them to us," said Dumbledore. "There's papers that has a Phoenix in the middle, top. Use those papers, write on them, sign your names and use your ring to stamp them. Do you understand, Miss Weasley?" Ginny nodded. "Good," said Dumbledore.

Before Dumbledore could speak more, there was a strong knock at the door. Snape, McGonagall, Tonks and Lupin stood hastily, their wands drawn and at the ready.

"It's Mad-Eye," answered a gruff voice from the other side.

Tonks walked to the door and let him in.

Outside in the hall, Moody stood, leading the a group of people. No one knew if the members were young or old, since they all have a long black cloak on with their hoods hiding their face and hair.

"I see you brought half the members with you," commented Tonks with a smile.

At least, they thought the ones with the hoods all up were members. They could already seen Moody, but the others still had their hoods on. The other members of the Order stared curiously at the people beside and behind Moody, silently wondering who they were and why didn't they take off their cloak; it's not that cold in here.

"Professor Moody," said Harry. "Who are they?" He looked at them, hard.

"Oh, right," grumbled Moody. "It's safe to remove your cloak now."

They removed the cloak and everyone got a very good look at them. They weren't who they were expecting. Hell, they're not even members of the Order. It was the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Zabinis, Crabbes, Goyles, Montagues, Bulstrodes, Tritons, Flints, Phillipes, Ghislaines, LaFrenaires, Talbots, and a couple of kids that clearly wasn't in the thirteen families; around four.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Lana Montague, Millicent Bulstrode, Julie Triton, and Charlotte Phillipes are the only child in their family. Charlotte is a transfer from Durmstrang. Blaise Zabini is in a family of four siblings; two sisters and two brothers; two older and two younger. Marcus Flint is in a family of two children, him and his brother, Michael Flint, younger. Lily Ghislaine is in a family of two siblings; two sisters; both younger and her families are French, she's a late transfer from Beauxbatons. Ariana LaFrenaire is the only child, she's also from Beauxbatons, she's best friend of Lily Ghislaine. Lily and Ariana are a few that are Pansy's 'posse'. Michael Talbot is also the only child in his family and he's from Durmstrang.

The orphans are Jeffery Dayton; 15 years old, Tim Dawson; 14 years old, Alex Harris; 16 years old, and Tom Anderson; 16 years old.

(**A/N:** A little note; it's not December. Jeffery is the same age as them, Tim is a year younger, Alex and Tom are a year older.)

**XxXxXxXxXx**

You see, at Birmingham Manchester is not completely the same to Hogwarts, Breakfast is at 6:00**AM**, Class starts at 6:30**AM** to 12:00**PM** (afternoon), Lunch is in the afternoon, classes starts again at 1:00**PM** to 10:00**PM**, Dinner starts at 10:30**PM**, Homework is 11:00**PM** to 12:30**AM** in the next early morning, Free Time or Privacy is 12:30**PM** to 1:00**AM** and Bedtime is at 1:00**AM**. That goes for all years. So pretty much, everyone gets five and a half hours of sleep. Only drinks are allowed in classes, depending on the professors. Some professors agrees and others don't, but there's no food in class and that's that.

It was 7:30**PM**, thirty minutes until the next class; Sapphire was in class when she got an uneasy feeling. Nothing bad is happening, but something's going to happen. In this school, they learned to use their instincts and feelings. She bit her lips in concentration, she sighed and looked out of the class window.

_I'm grateful,_ thought Sapphire. _Grateful that I'm back._

One thing that she's glad that she's back is that the classes are so much longer. It's three hours long. The only class that has double is Potions and that's three times a week! The only days that she had Double Potions are Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. The bad thing is that she doesn't get to spend her time in the Library a lot, well, only to do her homework if needed, but that's all. Sundays are days off, finish Fridays' homework, relax, etc. Sapphire use Sundays to hang with her friends, well, mostly with Blade, but still.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

There was a complete silence, until someone broke it and that someone just happens to be a red-head; Weasley.

"**YOU!!!!**" said Ron, pointing at the Slytherins and turning a lovely shade of red.

"Yes, them," growled Moody.

"Mr Potter and the Weasley's children, please go upstairs to your rooms," said Dumbledore, never removing his gaze from the unexpected families. "We have something to discuss."

"Can't I stay, Professor?" asked Ginny, eagerly. "I'm offically in the Order now."

"No, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore. "You are in the Order, but are none-the-less, are too young. Please go to Miss Granger's old room and take whatever you need."

"We're old enough," said George. "Can we stay?"

"**NO!**" snapped Molly. "Go upstairs to your room!"

"Oh, man!" said Fred.

"Bloody Hell," muttered Ron.

Harry and the Weasleys marched upstairs, but they weren't doing that 'quickly' and 'quietly'. The door closed. Fred and George went back downstairs. They took out an Extendable Ear, they pressed firmly on the door, but heard nothing. Dumbledore made a strong silencing and privacy around the Dining Room.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Moody," said Dumbledore, slowly. "What are the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Zabinis, Crabbes, Goyles, Montagues, and the others doing here?"

"They decided to go against Voldemort, - " Everyone in the room, but himself and Dumbledore flinched. " - Albus," said said Moody, proudly.

That was certainly news and it caught everyone's attention. "What is the meaning of this?" asked McGonagall. "First, you're in league with You-Know-Who and now, you want to come to the Light Side?"

"Please accept my deepest apology," said Lucius Malfoy. "We were wrong and we seen that now. I want my family protected so I agree to side with the Dark Lord. Many of us sided with the Dark Lord because of the same reason."

"Yes, well, as I was saying," said Moody. "We, that is I couple of Aurors, found all of them at the Malfoy Manor. The house was destroyed when we got there and there was a couple bodies of Death Eaters. They're - " He looked at the Malfoys. " - house is getting fix, but they're - " He looked at all of them. " - house are no longer safe - for any of them."

"They could stay here … " said Tonks, thoughtfully.

"No, Tonks, we can't," said Dumbledore seriously. "We have to place them somewhere safe. Somewhere they can't be found … "

"But where can that be, Albus?" asked McGonagall. "The only place is here at number Twelve Grimauld. Surely, you're not talking about the - "

"That's exactly who I was talking about, Minerva," said Dumbledore, interrupting her, his eyes twinkling.

"Albus, do you think it's wise?" asked McGonagall.

It was about now that everyone was curious as to what Dumbledore and McGonagall was talking about. Why with the all secrecy? Snape wasn't curious, he probably know what they're talking about already, although if you looked in his eyes; you can see a look of curiosity.

"Professors," said Draco. "These are all very interesting, but where are we going to stay and how long do we have to stay there for?"

"Mr Malfoy," said Dumbledore. "There's only one place where you can be safe besides here and Hogwarts, but I have to leave the decision to you and your family." Draco nodded for him to continue. "One, is that you can stay with any of your distinct families that no one knew about. Two, is that you can stay at one place which I know you all can be safe and can fit it. I'll be choosing such a place, of course, I already have one family in mind. And three, you can act normal as though nothing has happen."

They nodded as an understanding.

"What happened to those poor dears' parents?" asked Molly, looking at the kids that doesn't have an adult with them in sympathetic.

"Them?" asked Moody, looking at the kids. "They're parents were meeting with the Lucius, seems like a couple of lower Death Eaters broke in and killed their parents. We're not sure if Voldemort - " Many people flinch here. " - knew or not."

There was a moment of silence. Dumbledore was thinking something. Moody was the first person to break the silence.

"You have tomorrow afternoon to give us your answers or earlier if you so wish," grumbled Moody. "As for where you're going to sleep for today, Molly will show you where you are sleeping."

The orphans wanted to sleep in the same room, so they (the Order) turn Buckbeak's old room into a makeshift dormitory for the four Slytherins, the adults had a room for two and the others had a room to themselves.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Are you sure that's a good idea to do, Albus?" asked McGonagall, once the Slytherins were all settled in.

"This is critical conditions, Minerva," said Dumbledore. "We have no choice. The more people we have on our side, the better."

"Harry and the others won't like this," said Molly, frowning.

Dumbledore sighed. "No, they won't," said Dumbledore. "That's why we shouldn't let them see each other."

"Albus, there must be another way!" said McGonagall. "Do you know if they take all of the Slytherin into their care? We don't know how long they would have to stay there!"

"There is no other way, Minerva," replied Dumbledore. "_Their_ house is the only safe place besides Hogwarts and Grimauld."

McGonagall sighed, knowing that she won't be able to change Dumbledore's decision. "_She_ won't be happy about this," said McGonagall. "Having strangers in your house." She mumbled.

"It's settled then!" said Dumbledore, cheerfully. "We now know where the Slytherins going to stay if they choose so!"

"Who might 'she' and 'they' be, Dumbledore?" asked Molly, curiously, asking what's on everyone's mind.

Dumbledore smiled secretly to himself. "That, Molly, is not at all a secret," said Dumbledore. "We all know _her_." He sad mysteriously.

"If it isn't much a secret," said Sirius. "Then why don't you tell us who's the mysterious girl and her family is?"

Dumbledore's eyes shined even more if that's possible. _If Miss Weasley, Mr Potter and Mr Weasley found out, they would not believe it,_ thought Dumbledore, chuckling silently to himself. "It is simple," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The person is … "


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Decisions & the Answers**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— Last Time … —**  
_  
"Who might 'she' and 'they' be, Dumbledore?" asked Molly, curiously, asking what's on everyone's mind._

Dumbledore smiled secretly to himself. "That, Molly, is not at all a secret," said Dumbledore. "We all know her." He sad mysteriously.

"If it isn't much a secret," said Sirius. "Then why don't you tell us who's the mysterious girl and her family is?"

Dumbledore's eyes shined even more if that's possible. If Miss Weasley, Mr Potter, and Mr Weasley found out, they would not believe it, thought Dumbledore, chuckling silently to himself. "It is simple," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The person is …"

**— This Time … —**

_Miss Weasley better not disappoint me in my decision,_ thought Dumbledore. _She will be needed later on. She better get Harry to 'talk' to her, get Harry to talk to her about __**anything**__ of the __**importance**__ to __**me**__. If she can't _–_ as far as I am concerned; she is just another pawn in this._

**— With the Four Orphans —**

The four of them were sitting on their bed, talking.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Tom. "Should we trust the Old Man and let him choose where we're going to stay for Gods know when?"

"I don't know," said Alex, sighing. "But I'm going to trust the Old Man. I mean, I want to stay alive so I can have my revenge." He looked around at all the incredulous looks. "Oh, come on! He has his own army to go into battle with the Dark Lord. Being around him or his close followers will come me alive long enough, longer than for me to live by myself or with a family member."

The others looked at him in amazement. They never knew he had it in him. "I agree," said Tom. "I'm with Alex."

Tim and Jeffery frowned. "I would rather stay somewhere where I'm welcome," said Tim.

"They're probably a bunch of Gryffindors anyways," said Tim, wrinkling his nose in disgust. "I'm not hanging around with a bunch of Gryffindors." Even though probably _some_ Gryffindors saved them, _he_ does not want to hang around with goody-good _Gryffindors._

"It's settled then," said Alex. "Me and Tom choose the second choice. You and Jeffery chose the first choice. Correct?"

"**YES!**" said the three of them.

"There, it's settled," said Tim. "I think we should tell him as soon as he gets back from where ever. Now, goodnight!"

With that, Tim turned off the night and went to sleep like a baby. The other three chuckled a bit, they laid in bed for a while and then slowly went to the dream land.

**— With the Talbots —**

"What do you think, Michael, hon?" asked Mrs Talbot.

"Do we have any distance family?" asked Michael.

"Of course," said Mrs Talbot. "There's your first Aunt, your Grandparents …" She went on naming every single family she remembered.

"I think we should stay with one of them," said Mr Talbot. Michael nodded. "It's settled, then."

**— With the LaFrenaires —**

"Vhat do you think ve should do, Father?" asked Ariana.

"Vhat do you vant to do, Ariana?" asked Mr LaFrenaire.

"I vould like us to be safe," replied Ariana. "I think ve should take Professor's offer."

"I think ve should," said Miss LaFrenaire. "Her little friends might be dere."

Mr LaFrenaire sighed. "Fine," said Mr LaFrenaire. "Ve'll take Dumbledore's offer then."

**— With the Ghislaines —**

"I vant Dumbledore's second choice!" ordered Lily, stomping her feet on the floor.

Her Mother thanking Merlin that there's a silencing spell in the room. Mr Ghislaine had left them for another woman, but he left all the money for her and his daughter. Lily and Mrs Ghislaine hated him and swore if they ever saw him, they would make sure he'll pay for leaving them like that. He's an embarrassment to his own family!

"Fine," said Miss Ghislaine, sighing in relieve it seems. "Ve'll do vhat you vant, dear."

Lily squealed like a pig. "_Merci_, Mother, _merci_!" said Lily, jumping up and hugging her Mother.

Miss Ghislaine smiled and hugged her back. She had no idea what 'wonderful' brat Lily is.

**— With the Phillipes —**

"We're going to one of our family members," said Mr Phillipe in his final tone of voice.  
"Do we have to?" whined Charlotte. Mr Phillipe send her a look that says; 'I'm-not-joking'. "Which one?" She asked, knowing she won't win anyways, so she's not going to bother trying.

"Your cousin, Caroline," said Mr Phillipe.

Charlotte fought the urge to scream and yell at them, at anything. Caroline is a – a bitch! She's so annoying and messy! And she's **SEVENTEEN!**

**— With the Flints —**

"Can we trust Dumbledore just this once, Papa?" asked Michael. "I mean he helped us when he can throw us out."

"We _could_ trust him, just this once, right, Father?" asked Marcus, looking at his parents.

"What ever you want, dear," said Miss Flint. "I'm sure some of the others would trust Dumbledore's judgement or try to." She mumbled the last little bit.

"I have no disagreements," said Mr Flint. "We'll trust him."

**— With the Tritons —**

"Do we _have_ to 'trust' the Old Man?" drawled Julie. "He's _old_. He might make us live with Muggles … or worst – Mudbloods!"

"Fine, Julie!" growled Mr Triton. "Just shut that blasted mouth of yours! We'll stay with one of your cousins!"

"How about Andy?" asked Julie with stars around her eyes. Sure, they're cousins and all, but she's not going to deny that her cousin's fucking **HOT!**

_I guess it runs in the family,_ thought Julie, giggling as she checked herself out in front of the mirror.

**— With the Bulstrodes —**

"Where do you think we should do, dear?" asked Mrs Bulstrode to her chubby husband.

"I think we should choose number two," grumbled Mr Bulstrode. "Trust him to choose that place where we can be safe and fit in."

"What do you think, Millie?" asked Mrs Bulstrode.

"It's a wonderful idea, Mother, Father," said Millicent.  
She let out a relieve breath. Her Father eat, a lot. It wonders her why he can be a Death Eater in the first place. The thought is just perplexing.

**— With the Montagues —**

"I vant to stay vith my Drakie," said Lana, going into La La World.

Where there's only her and 'Drakie' in her Dream World.

"Are you sure that's vhat you vant?" asked Mr Montague.

"Yes, Father," said Lana, snapping out of her little world. "Can ve, please?"

"Alright, then," said Mr Montague. "Ve'll see vhere the Malfoys vill go and ve'll follow them."

Lana smirked. Whatever she wants, she gets and Draco _will_ be hers. With that she went to bed to the room that she's sleeping in. She slowly drifted off to sleep, dreaming about her and Draco getting married, 'talking' how many kids they will have and what they would look like. Oh yeah, she really _loves_ the dream alright.

**— With the Goyles —**

Gregory sat on a desk chair while his parents sat on the bed. The bed dipped down _low_ when Mr Goyle sat down.

"Where do you think we should go?" asked Mrs Goyle.

"We should go with one of our family," grumbled Mr Goyle. "They'll have loads of kids for Greg to play with."

Gregory just nodded stupidly.

**— With the Crabbes —**

"We're staying with someone else," said Mr Crabbe.

Vincent nodded. "We can visit the Goyles once in a while, right?" asked Vincent, stupidly.

"Vin, we're hiding from the Dark Lord," said Mrs Crabbe. "We can't 'visit' anyone until the Dark Lord is defeated."

Vincent scratched his head. "Huh, why are we hiding from the Dark Lord, again?" asked Vincent.

Mrs Crabbe was about to roll her eyes, but she stopped just in time, instead she sighed and choose not to say anything.

**— With the Parkinsons —**

"Father, I don't think we should trust the Muggle-lover," said Pansy, stubbornly. "He might put us in a home that's _full_ of Muggles –" She wrinkled her nose in disgust. "– or worse, with _Mudbloods_!" She shrieked in horror.

Mrs Parkinson sighed in hopelessness, they had discuss for an hour and they still didn't have the answer as to what they want to do or go! "Let's just decide on something," said Mrs Parkinson, rolling her eyes. This is going to take forever.

"Decide on something?!" said Pansy in horror. "Just like that?" She snapped her fingers as a reference. "I think not! I refuse to trust the Old Man's 'judgement', there's no way I'm spending my Christmas or more with Muggles, Mudbloods or Squibs! **AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!**" She wailed.

"Pansy Isabelle Parkinson!!" shouted Mrs Parkinson, angrily. "**DO NOT** talk to your own parents that way, Young Lady!"

Pansy rolled her eyes at her Mother. "Sorry," said Pansy, not really meaning it.

Lucky for her, Mrs Parkinson wasn't paying attention to her anymore, but to her husband. "David," said Mrs Parkinson. "What do you think we should do?"

"I say, we go with choice number two –" said Mr Parkinson.

"**NOOOOO!!!!**" shrieked Pansy in horror, interrupting her Father. "**NO!** I refuse to put my life in that Old Crack Pot's hand!"

"Be quiet, Pansy," said Mrs Parkinson. "Don't be rude and interrupt someone else while they're talking!" She scolded. "We haven't raised you like that!"

Pansy huffed and fold her arms across her chest, leaning to the left a little. "Well, I still don't like it," complained Pansy.

"We're trusting him, Pansy," said Mr Parkinson. Pansy opened her mouth to say something, but he intervened. "And that's _final_."

Pansy shut her mouth with an audible snap. She stomped her way to her room and slammed the door shut with a pretty loud, **BANG!**

**— With the Zabinis —**

"We think we should trust Dumbledore," said Annabell, seventeen years old, Blaise's older sister.

"It'll probably be safer, too," added Emily, ten years old, Blaise's younger sister.

"Oh, be quiet Emily," said Darin harshly, more harshly than he intended. He's eighteen years old, which would make him Blaise's older brother. "What do you know about it anyways?"

Emily's bottom lips began to quiver and her brown eyes began shedding tears. She ran over to her Mother and hugged her, her face in her Mother's night-dress.

Mrs Zabini glared at Darin. "Sorry Em," grumbled Darin. "I, sadly, agree with Annabell and Emily. What about you, Mark, Blaise?"

"Alright," said Blaise. "I don't mind, I guess."

"As long as it's not with _Muggles_," said Mark, age eleven, Blaise's younger brother. He wrinkled his nose. "Then I'm ok with it."

"It's settled then," said Mrs Zabini.

"We're going to trust Dumbledore," finished Mr Zabini.

**— With the Malfoys —**

"Where do you want to go, Narcissa, dear?" asked Lucius.

"It doesn't matter, dear," said Narcissa. "What do you think, Draco?"

"I say we trust Dumbledore," said Draco. "I still don't trust him." He added. "But he knows his enemies well and he even has his own army."

"That's smart thinking, Draco," praised Lucius. "So we'll trust Dumbledore's decision?" They nodded. "It's decided; we're trusting Dumbledore's decision."

**— The Meeting In The Dining Room —**

"It is simple," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The person is …" Here, he cleared his throat. "Hermione Granger and her family."

Everyone's face was priceless. Their eyes were wide open, their mouths open, or both.

"Albus!" said Molly, scolded. "Hermione is just a Muggleborn! Her family doesn't have space for a bunch of families! They wouldn't understand the ways of what the Wizarding World! It just won't do!"

"Molly, calm down, please!" said Dumbledore. "Hermione and her family aren't what they seem."

"But what does that mean, Dumbledore?" asked Lupin.

"You'll all know in no time, Remus," said Dumbledore. "In no time."

For the rest of the late evening, the adults stayed back, arguing that Dumbledore should tell them what he might, but he didn't tell them anything. It was past midnight that Dumbledore suggested that they should rest.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next day, as normal, Molly woke up early in the morning to make breakfast for everyone in the house. Of course, she had to be quick because their guests will arrive downstairs soon. As if on cue, everyone that's a member of the Order came downstairs first and then their guests. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George are still sleeping, Hermione was the only one that woke up early out of the six of them and it was usually her that woke up the others. But she's not here anymore.

"Good morning, dear," said Mr Weasley, who gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Good morning, Molly," said Dumbledore.

"Morning everyone," grumbled everyone else.

"Good morning, everyone," said Molly, cheerfully. "Did you have a good rest?"

Everyone, but Dumbledore, grumbled their answers. A few minutes later, their guests came downstairs. They all nodded to each other and began to eat breakfast.

Three hours later, a good half of their guests stayed back and decided to 'trust' Dumbledore's judgement. They had all moved to the Living Room, which was much bigger than the Dining Room.

"Well, I would have to say this is more than I expected," said Dumbledore, beaming at them all. "Sadly, Mr Dayton and Mr Dawson, the Talbots, Phillipes, Tritons, Goyles, and Crabbes had decided to go to one of their other family members for help." He grimaced at this. "However, Mr Harris and Mr Anderson, the Bulstrodes, Flints, Ghislaines, LaFrenaires, Malfoys, Montagues, Parkinsons, and Zabinis had decided to go to the family that I had selected."

The Order looked shocked, who would knew that this many Slytherins would actually trust Dumbledore?

"Albus," said Molly. "Are you sure that's a good thing?"

"Yes, Molly," said Dumbledore. "I'm positive."

"If you are certain, Dumbledore," said Lupin.

"I'm certain, Remus," said Dumbledore.

Lupin sighed. "Alright, then," said Lupin.

Dumbledore nodded his head and everyone from the Order left, Molly, being the last person to leave, shut the door. Dumbledore then turned to the Slytherins.

"Well, let's get this started, shall we?" asked Dumbledore, beaming at them all, causing the kids to shift around uncomfortably.

The adults just looked at him, silently telling him to continue.

"Well, I think it's time to tell you who you're going to stay with," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "You are staying with the Grangers."

Everyone stood or sat there, stunned. Their brains were still processing what he just said. The awkward silence was broken by a hard-faced girl with black hair.

"**WHAT?!**" shrieked Pansy in disgust. "**I KNEW WE SHOULDN'T TRUST YOU!!**" She howled. "**I KNEW IT!! I TOLD YOU, DIDN'T I?! DIDN'T I?!?! I REFUSE TO STAY WITH THE MUDBLOOD AND MUGGLES!!**"

Dumbledore just raised an amused eyebrow at the screaming girl. "Miss Parkinson, please control your temper for the Grangers aren't who they are believed to be," said Dumbledore calmly. "In fact, they aren't Muggles at all." Now, it was their turn to raise their eyebrow, but in confusion. He chuckled at their expression. "Now, I have the Portkey, this will transport you to the Granger Manor."

All of them surrounded Dumbledore, some of them (the teens) by choice of their parents. They were all transported in a room. It seems like they were transported in a _big_ Living Room. The room looked so _white_. They looked around, it was beautifully done.

There's a couple of couches; all leather, but different colour and in the middle was a coffe table. There were a couple of pictures and portraits on the walls. Near the wall opposite of the couches were a **TV**, of course, they wouldn't know that since it's a Muggle thing. The Living Room was mostly white, red, silver, green, blue, and gold, everything was very ornate and exquisite.

When they arrived though, the Grangers were talking in the other room outside of the Living Room, which was another Living Room, except that room is darker. The door wasn't completely closed and they couldn't help, but over hear a few things, even Dumbledore can't help it, but eavesdrop on the conversation.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** _::Gasp::_ It seems that Pansy had competition to win Draco's heart! Does she even like Draco anymore? What about the other girls? Do they have feelings for Draco or someone else? And if you haven't noticed; there's two Marks. One Mark is Mr Zabini and the other Mark is Blaise's younger brother, age eleven.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: A Different Half-Prophecy, Revealed**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— Last Time … —**  
_  
There's a couple of couches; all leather, but different colour and in the middle was a coffe table. There were a couple of pictures and portraits on the walls. Near the wall opposite of the couches were a __**TV**__, of course, they wouldn't know that since it's a Muggle thing. The Living Room was mostly white, red, silver, green, blue, and gold, everything was very ornate and exquisite._

_When they arrived though, the Grangers were talking in the other room outside of the Living Room, which was another Living Room, except that room is darker. The door wasn't completely closed and they couldn't help, but over hear a few things, even Dumbledore can't help it, but eavesdrop on the conversation._

**— This Time … — **

**— With the Grangers, Earlier That Day —**

Sapphire has two older siblings; a sister and an overprotected brother. She, of course, lives with their parents. Sapphire's Mother is Jane, she has dark brown, wavy hair, and warm chocolate eyes. Her Father is Richard, he has lighter and shorter brown hair, but he has light green eyes. The sister is Annie. She has medium height brown hair and has dark chocolate brown eyes. She's twenty-two years old; she's a lawyer and a pretty good one. The brother is Brandon. He's twenty-four years old; he's also a lawyer and a pretty good one too. He and Annie sometimes work as a team. Annie and Brandon live on their own; but they're at the Granger Manor because they're visiting – for a few weeks or so. Brandon's a large, athletically built young man, he had thick brown hair, but green eyes. He's handsome.

When it was 8:00**AM**, everyone woke up already. They ate breakfast, then relaxed for a couple of others and then they went to one of the Living Room. They all sat down on a couch, waiting. While Annie and Brandon were both wondering what's this all about.

Just then Richard cleared his throat, but it wasn't him that was going to speak. "Annie, Brandon," said Jane. "I know you love Hermione dearly, but she isn't your real sister. You don't have any other sister. Hermione was adopted, kind of." She said this nervously.

She and her husband have been keeping this secret for nearly sixteen years, now that she's telling someone, she's nervous.

"Mother," said Annie. "It can't be true." She shook her head from side to side. "Hermione _is_ our sister. We were there when you brought her home from the hospital."

"I'm sorry, Sweetie," said Richard, sadly. "But it's true. She isn't our daughter and she's not your sister. We never brought her home from the hospital. One of your Mother's friend was pregnant, but she and her husband can't take care of her, so we took her in."

"Is Hermione a Muggleborn, then?" asked Brandon, who barely contain his anger.

"No, she's a Pure-Blood," said Jane. "There's something else you need to know." She sniffed and blew her nose in a tissue paper. "Hermione's real parents died when she was just a couple days old. Her parents knew though because her Mother was a Seer, a _real_ one. And she's the richest Pure-Blood that has ever lived."

"You are forgetting something, dear," said Richard. Jane looked pleadingly at him. "But just as her Mother was about to die, she handed up a very old parchment. It was written by Merlin himself and it was written about Hermione."

"Where's the parchment?" asked Annie.

Jane took out her wand and 'accio'-ed the parchment. She gave it to Annie, who took it and gently unrolled it.

"_One girl, the daughter of You-Know-Whos,  
Has the power to defeat You-Know-Who and more,  
With the helps of her friends and mates,  
_–_  
_–_  
_–_  
Anything is possible._

_But she and her mates must be aware,  
For there's many enemies in many forms,In many shapes,  
In many places,  
In many colours,  
She's the _——––_ of all four _——––_ of _——––_  
No one else, but she  
The heart within the woman,  
Who leads them with true certainty,  
She loves them all with all her heart,  
She guides them to the light,  
She calms them and she soothes them,  
With words they know are right._

_Kindness and compassion,  
Suffering and hate,  
Opposites like these _––_  
Enemies by Fate._

_The Light will find them all,  
It will bring them to their knees,  
The light, the hope, the heart,_

_The day will come,  
The battle will end,  
One must win,  
And the other must die,  
The Heiress of _——––_ vs the 'Heir' of _——––_  
Far greater than You-Know-Who,  
He will be defeated by her._

_The world is on her shoulder,  
She will win,  
Because on her side,_

_She has what it takes to win;  
Love,  
Forgiveness,  
Purity,  
Kindness,  
Compassion  
Life and Death,  
Strength,  
Courage,  
Beauty,  
And Intelligence  
The girl is …  
_**—————**–_"_

Annie finished reading and she looked like she was about to faint. Her fingers were shaking and her skin had turned two shades whiter. "Why?" asked Annie. "Why didn't you tell us sooner? Are you sure, it's about _Hermione_?"

"Yes, we're sure," cried Jane. "We didn't tell you … because we know you loved her like a sister. But she isn't your sister or my daughter.

"This is a prophecy, _Mother_," spat Annie. "If this _is_ Hermione. Then she is _destined_ to do this. To _defeat_ You-Know-Who. _**THE DOWNFALL OF YOU-KNOW-WHO!!!!!!**_" She screamed.

Brandon held onto the parchment, carefully folding it and put it in his pocket. "What does she really look like?" asked Brandon, his jaw tensed.

"A spell was place on her because her parents died," said Richard. "The spell will be broken on her seventeenth birthday."

Annie was mad and hurt. "You knew," said Annie. "You knew that her life's going to be difficult!" She cried. "It's your fault! It's because of you! She would be much better off in her old school than going to Hogwarts!"

"What are you planning to do now?" asked Brandon, ignoring the crying woman.

"Tell her, as soon as possible," said Richard. "She has to know the truth, even if she won't ever forgive us."

"Who's Hermione's family?" asked Brandon.

"I can't tell you that," said Annie. "Many people are after her because of who she really is and because of her family. Many people would die for her and we cannot let that happen."

**— With Dumbledore and the Slytherins' Families —**

Dumbledore choose that time to come in. "Now, Jane, Richard," said Dumbledore, calmly. "Would you like to explain to me as to why you didn't tell me that Miss Hermione Granger isn't really my Granddaughter?"

Everyone that is present, except for Dumbledore, Jane and Richard gasped or gaped like a fish in shocked/surprised. There was a moment of silence. Jane dabbed her eyes with her white handkerchief.

"Father, what are you doing here?" asked Jane.

"Did you forget, Jane?" asked Dumbledore.

Jane thought for a few minutes. "Oh!" exclaimed Jane. "I forgot! But the rooms are ready." She turned to Annie and Brandon. "We'll deal with this later." She turned to the new comers. "And we'll show you the way."

They followed Jane and Richard, passing a dozen room. While they did, the family choose their own rooms. That took a good three hours. Pansy was the one that took the longest, she was still getting use to living with Muggles … who has a huge house. When she was finished, they all went downstairs in the Living Room, the lighter one and they talked, getting to know more about each other … well, more about the Grangers rather.

"What do you do for business, Richard?" asked Lucius, curiously, but he didn't show it.

The others wanted to know as well. Richard laughed at their curiosity. "Well, I and my wife has three jobs," said Richard. "We work as a lawyer, as a doctor and in the Ministry of Magic."

"What's your job in the Ministry of Magic?" asked Mr Zabini.

"We work in the Department of Mysteries," answered Richard.

"Annie and Brandon both work as a lawyer as well as us," said Richard.

"Ah, amazing," said Lucius. "A good future, they have."

The men stayed in the Living Room, talking. The women went outside in the gardens. They sat down at the white chairs, drinking tea, that was freshly made by the elves. The teens went outside to the gardens to see if there's anything to do. A few yards away from the mansion was an actual Quidditch stadium. The guys were impressed that the Mudbl – no, they can't call her that anymore – that Granger lived in a place like this and had manage to keep it a secret after all these years. Did the Weasels and Pot-Head even know about this? About her life? About _her_?

They walked for a couple of minutes until Ariana's, Lily's, Millicent's, Lana's, and Pansy's attentions were on one part of the gardens. The damn gardens here are fucking _huge_. On their left, was a different and possibly even better part of the garden. This part has flowers of every kind, the trees were different than the rest and the grass is a bit greener too. Lily squinted her eyes a little to see farther, if a bit. She saw that in the middle of that part of garden, was a bench of some sort.

"Vow, that is beautiful," said Ariana in awe. "That is magnificent. Some flowers aren't in the vorld anymore, how can it be here?"

"How should we know?" asked Pansy, snottily, like she's seen better.

"It vas a rhetorical question," said Ariana, rudely. "I thought you vould know since you're _so_ smart." She said, sarcastically.

"Well, thank you for the comment," said Pansy, not noticing the sarcastic in Ariana's tone of voice.

Ariana huffed at the girl's stupidity.

"Draco," said Lily, flirtatiously. "Don't you think that's beautiful?"

"Hmm?" asked Draco, looking at the auburn-haired girl. "What now?" He asked, lazily.

Lily grabbed his hand and then pointed to the smaller garden. "Isn't it beautiful?" asked Lily. "Vell?"

"Let's go inside," said Michael. "To get a closer look."

"Ohh, ve should do that," said Lily, leading him towards the smaller garden. "It'll be a scream!"  
Draco really didn't want to go in to see a bunch of flowers up close, but he let her pulled him towards it anyways. _I wonder,_ thought Draco as he notices the difference between the gardens. _A spell?_

Draco snapped out of his stupor when there was a **ZAP** sound, followed by a scream. He looked at Lily, only to see that her hair is spiked up a little and smoke was coming out of it.

Pansy let out a shriek of laughter. "Now _that_ … was a … scream!" said Pansy, laughing. "Lily, my dear, you look like … Weaselette! Guess it's because of the hair colour!" She shrieked.

Lana had a scowled on her face however. "You are lucky that you didn't hold Drakie's hand!" snapped Lana. "Or my poor Drakie vill be just like you!"

"Oh, dear," came the voice of Annie. "I should have told you earlier, that garden –" She pointed at the garden in front of Draco and Lily. "– really belongs to Hermione. She placed a spell on it, no one can go in, but her and a few chosen House-Elves."

"I thought she hated House-Elves slavery," stated Millicent. "Everyone knows that she's been trying to free the House-Elves at Hogwarts last year."

"Oh, well, she's getting down into character," said Annie, casually.

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise, interested, he wants to know more about the girl, who he came to care for.

"She has different personality," said Annie. "She tries it out when she goes to a new school or place." Everyone wanted her to continue, Granger is such a mysterious and puzzling person, well to only two of them. "When Hermione was younger, she went to a school for Muggles, there, she was rude, obnoxious and a – what Muggles called – a – well, in her case, a _young_ – gangster. She beat people up just for fun." She laughed at some of their surprise expression. "But then she goes to that unknown school and none of our family knows what she does there. But at Hogwarts, I guess she's a bookworm, the perfect student, a perfect role-model, and a Muggleborn." She then stopped and thought of something. "But I don't think she told _anyone_ that she's rich."

"What's with all the secrets?" asked Draco while the others were in dazed, thinking of Annie's words.

Annie shrugged. "I don't know," said Annie.

"Do you know the name of the 'unknown school'?" asked Tom Anderson.

"Nope," said Annie, shaking her head. "All I know is that it's a tough school."

"Vhy do you say that?" asked Ariana.

"The school only get their students out when it's a week before Christmas," said Annie. "And when there's only two weeks before the Summer Break is over. Any other holidays, she's in school."

"What about the Quidditch stadium?" asked Tom. "She _never_ plays Quidditch at Hogwarts before."

"The Quidditch stadium is for the kids and teens that comes here for parties, balls or just plain visits," said Annie. "Hermione _does_ play, she's very good at all the positions, but she's the best at Seeker and she likes to be Seeker, too."

**— With Brandon —**

Brandon went upstairs as the men talked about this and that. He went to his room and locked the door. He went to his desk and read over the prophecy, carefully. Then he wrote a couple of important notes. Then, lastly, he wrote down; _Merlin_. He put down his pen and sighed.

His little baby sister cannot be the Chosen One. The destined one. The person that's the downfall of You-Know-Who and not Harry Potter.

He have to find out more about this. About his sister, about Merlin, about You-Know-Who, and about Harry Potter when he was a year old baby. He refuse to have his little baby sister go into battle with You-Know-Who and have a pretty good chance of not coming out alive.

So he did the only thing he can do at the moment. Research. First, he looked up at the Wizards' Blue Pages, there they have the information of whoever you want. Then, if he needed, he went to the library in the Wizarding World, of course.

**— At Birmingham Manchester With Sapphire & Blade—**

"You ok, babe?" asked Blade, walking his girl to lunch. "You seem worried about something."

"Yeah, baby," said Sapphire, leaving her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Something's telling me that my family isn't happy … for some odd reason."

"Do you want to go and check on them?" asked Blade, concern.

"Can we, please, baby?" asked Sapphire, softly. "They might be in trouble."

Blade smirked. "Sure," said Blade. "I want to meet my future parents-in-law."

Sapphire blushed and then huffed. "Who said I want to mate with you?"

"Because you love me," said Blade, smugly and smirking.

Sapphire gave Blade a quick kiss. "Because of you," said Sapphire.

"I know," said Blade, smirking.

Before Sapphire got a chance to retort, Blade's lips covered her own, she moaned and they kissed passionately … for a couple of seconds anyways. And with a pop, they disappeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Characters' Descriptions & Flashbacks**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**A/N:** Demons doesn't care for last names. Most demons doesn't need or have one, but I'll reconsider … just this once.

Blade is a demon with powers of Fire and Ice, which is Forbidden with a cold and emotionless attitude. How is it Forbidden? That is simple; Fire and Ice cancel each other out; Fire can melt ice and sometimes Ice and freeze Fire, if the user is strong enough. He has a kind of laser eyes, which turned (dark) purple when use. With it, he can control weak-minded humans and demons, and send telepathic messages. Blade is also a master of Swordsmanship, his strength, speed, and accuracy are incredible that no human or demon should have or could master.

Blade had always had a cold and emotionless attitude, but when he met with Sapphire, things took a big turn. He had grown up, not knowing his parents, he was by himself. Blade had led a terrible life; full of deceit, lies, and betrayal. He was burdened with scars that a child shouldn't have to carry. He became a thief, liar, and even murderer. So he will know what's real when he sees it and you can't really tell a lie to a demon because they could sense it, unless you're a demon and have many practices with lying (mostly fox demons).

He was betrayed when he was younger about five. He was betrayed by a girl that _was_ his girlfriend. She was pretty and smart, but she wasn't prettier or smarter than Sapphire. When he found out, he tortured her, slowly and painfully, then he killed her, along with her family … even though they are innocent, to some point … Since then, he steers clear away from love and emotions.

Blade is fiercely independent and his raw ambition drives him to pursue his own agenda at all times. Although, he generally cares little for human life and views others as mere obstacles in the pursuit of his own goals, he strictly adheres to his own simple code of honour. Betray him, you will die. Try to kill him, you will die. Become an enemy, you die. Hurt or offend him, you will die. Basically, as long as you respect him, you will live. He never betrayed anyone unless necessary, which is close to never. As such, he helps those who helped him and is fiercely loyal to those who have managed to earn his respect. He hides behind this cover; the emotionless and 'I-don't-care' attitude to avoid getting hurt, both emotionally and physically. He _never_ revealed his weakness to anyone.

Yes, in many ways, he is a cold bastard, but he had changed for one person, a girl, his girl, his Mate-to-Be, his Sapphire.

**— Flashback —**  
_  
Blade was only eleven years old when he had been accepted to the school; Birmingham Manchester. There, he meet Sapphire, who was in his House. He was cold and a bastard to everyone._

"Hi," said a young Sapphire. "I'm Sapphire."

"Hn," said Blade, ignoring her.

Sapphire frowned, but then laughed. "I think we're going to be great friends, don't you think?" asked Sapphire.

She gave him a hug and left a stunned Blade, no one hugged him for five bloody years. For five _**loooooong**__ year. That wasn't one of many hugs he received from the girl. And in no time, he missed being around with her, her hugs and her. Of course, he would never admit it._

In one class, when he dropped a book at the end of the class, he picked it up for her, which was unusual because he usually kicked it farther from the person's (or in this case; demon's) reach.

Sapphire smiled, sweetly. "Thank you, Blade," said Sapphire and she leaned up to give him a quick kiss on his lips.

_**So soft,**__ thought Blade, he couldn't help, but think about it._

For the next few days, he couldn't forget that little, innocent kiss from the Canine's Princess. Sapphire is so sweet and so … beautiful.

_**Beautiful?**__ thought Blade. __**Since when did I thought the girl is beautiful?**___

He had never _**ever**__ thought anyone was beautiful, until now. Not even his ex-girlfriend, but she was pretty, not beautiful. Not beautiful at all. Not beautiful than Sapphire. His Sapphire. Now, being Blade, he wouldn't just admit that he has a crush on Sapphire since she kissed him, but soon it became harder and harder for him to just ignore her, and that's saying something._

** — End of Flashback —**

Sapphire is his girl, his woman, his Mate-to-be. She is his life.

Diamond Yukimura is a Silver Fox Demon. Her Mother and Father are the Lord and Lady of the Northern lands in the Demon World. She has no brothers or sisters. Fox demons are known for their sexual sensations or feelings. Silver Fox Demons are rare and are the lustiest demon of them all. They are rare because a lot of them died because some humans hunt them down for their soft skin. She and her parents are Japanese. They have good memories. Silver Fox Demons control Plants and sometimes Wind.

Jade Lo is a Water Dog Demon. Her parents are the Lord and Lady of the Southern lands in the Demon World. She has no brothers, but she does have a sister, but the sister and her doesn't get along with each other that much. She and her parents are Chinese. Water Dog Demons control Water. Her sister is Victoria Lo, she's around the same age as Sapphire and she doesn't go to school (Demon, Muggle or Wizarding) because she didn't want to.

Luke Carson is a Light Apparition. Both of his parents are the most power Light Apparitions ever, so he's pretty much well known in the Demon World. He has no brothers or sisters. He and his parents are, well, English. Light Apparition control Light and can make Light. 'Apparition' simply means that they look humans, but aren't one.

Daniel Lane is a half demon and half human. His Mother was human and his Father is a demon, a Dog Demon to be exact. His family decided to live in the human world in the Muggles' part of the umm, part. He and his parents are English. He has no brothers or sisters.

Ruby is a Ruby Red Fox Demon. Her parents are the Lord and Lady of the Eastern lands in the Demon World. She has one sister, but she's older and is already mated to someone. And the sister has a family of her own. She and her parents are Vietnamese. Ruby Red Fox Demons are special because they control fire and shadow, which is perplexing.

All of them are protective of Sapphire also known as Hermione Granger. The Muggle and Wizarding World either; doesn't know about 'demons', don't know why or both. They're all older than her by a year.

Since Hermione was young; she knew she was different. Different from both; Muggles and Wizarding children. For both world; they rather play and have fun, except for 'proper Pure-bloods', of course. They were taught manners, indifference mask, and that Muggles and Muggleborns are all beneath them; they were taught at a _young_ age. Hermione was never like that. Her first word was 'Mum' and she was a year old. She started reading at fifteen months (A year and three months). At the age of two, she had an immense vocabulary. By the age of three, she was reading complex, _big_ textbooks. When she was in grade one in Muggle school, she was always bullied. For her work, her lunch, her looks, her brain, and well, her. They called her names, they pushed her around, and they made fun of her. Other students, bystanders, never helped. They just watched, some in amusement and others in sympathetic.

By the age of nine, she got a letter saying that she is of age and that she can go to 'Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted'. Which is a _really_ good school. Really hard and extreme. Really real. In the school; they taught Hermione _everything_. They teach you new things all the time. Once you're officially of age; they allow you to go into battles. Real battles. Real _dangerous_ battles. Real blood, real death, real killings, real weapons. The professors even build up her immune systems because she's special, by ejecting different types of poisons in her.

The first time she stepped a foot in **BM**, she know. She know that she belongs there. It's her place. Everyone's so nice! The place is lovely too. She remember the place.

**— Flashback —**  
_  
Hermione arrived at the BM school by a blue portal. It transported her outside of the Entrance door of the castle. When she got there; other kids were there too, slightly older than her though. They looked about ten or eleven years old, but she's nine. Did she came early? Is she in the wrong school? She was worried._

The door opened and the students walked inside, including Hermione. Inside was _beautiful__. It's mostly black and red, there's other colours too, but black and red rules in this school it seems. They were ushered into this __big__ hall, full of students, older ones and of teachers, facing them._

Once Professor Summer made his speech. Another professor explained, 'The Crystal Ball'.

"Simply place your hand over the crystal ball and it will tell you which Houses you are in," said the second professor. "There's only two Houses; 'Canine' and 'Reptile'. Blue symbolized the Canine House and purple symbolized the Reptile House. Once I called your names; you will place your hand over the ball and sit where you're suppose to."

Fifteen minutes later; Hermione was called. She nervously walked to the front and placed her hand over the Crystal Ball. The effect was immediately; the Crystal Ball started to glow blue. Not just _blue__, but light blue, dark blue, baby blue, sky blue, navy blue, and just about all the combination of blues there is._

The Canine House immediately burst into applause as Hermione walked to the table and sat down, receiving coos, pats, and hugs from the older students.

**—**_** A Few Days Later **_**—**__

A few days passed and Hermione felt like she's in _Heaven__! The place is __perfect__! It's clean and nice to live; easy too. On that particular day, however, was the day she had a meeting with the Headmaster. And to tell you the truth; she's scared and nervous. She didn't do anything wrong. At least, she didn't think so._

At noon, Hermione knocked on Professor Summer's door and then entered the room, meekly, when she heard his voice; 'Enter'.

"Ahh, Miss Granger," said Summer. "Candy? No? Ok. You're probably wondering what you're doing in here; correct?"

Hermione nodded, somewhat meekly.

Summer chuckled at the young girl's shyness. "How do you feel about your parents?" asked Summer. "Richard and Jane Grangers? Are they nice to you?"

"I love them with all my heart," answered Hermione, truthfully. "They're nice and caring. They always make time to me. To play with me. They're my parents." She said proudly and happily.

"Of course," said Summer. "But do you feel like you _belong__ with them?"_

Hermione frowned in confusion. "I don't understand," said Hermione.

Summer chuckled. "It's ok, my dear," said Summer. "Do you feel like you belong to them? That you're … related? Or do you feel like a stranger to them, sometimes?

Hermione's eyes shone with understanding and then she nodded, meekly and hesitantly. "Yes," said Hermione. "I feel like … like a stranger sometimes, which is what I don't get. They treat me very good. I also feel like … like they're hiding something from me. Something … _important__."_

Summer nodded in understanding. "And you don't know why?" asked Summer, gently. She shook her head. "I see. Well … Hermione. What would you say … if I tell you that your parents, really isn't your _real__ parents?"_

Hermione looked shocked. "W-what!" said Hermione. "But I _am__ their daughter! I am!"_

Summer shook his head. Perhaps, she is too young for this. Maybe next year she'll be ready. "It's nothing," said Summer, soothingly. "I said _if__, Miss Granger. If."_

**—**_** A Year Later **_**—**__

A year has passed and Hermione's ten years old. She finally knew and found out that she's not who she is. She's not a Granger, well, not a fully one. Or a proper one. How did she found out? Well, that's the funny thing. One of her friend, Diamond, who's a year older than her, commented that she smell of Sakura Blossoms, Jasmine, Wild Flowers; not in a girly way, but … wild and untamable, and Spring Rain.

Diamond and some of her other friends commented that it's calming and soothing. When she came home; she found that her family's scent is different from her. And from what she learned at school; family, _real__ family suppose to smell __similar__ to each other. Her scent and her family's scent doesn't match._

She questioned Professor Summer about her real parents.

Summer smiled, not a happy smile, more like a sad and depressing one. "Well, Miss Granger," said Summer. "Your parents are well known in all three Worlds. They're really rich and famous. Powerful too. But they died, so they left you with their closest and best friends; Richard and Jane Grangers."

"But what am I?" asked Hermione. "Why am I _here__?" She pointed at well, the castle._

"Because of your parents, of course," said Summer. "Your parents are demons, the most powerful ones and you. You, my child, are the only child they have; the only daughter. We also found out that _you__ are different from other humans and demons children."_

"Different?" repeated Hermione. "How so?"

"Your parents are Fox Demons, you know," said Summer. "Shadow Fox Demons to be exact; with controls over the elements and weathers. The elements; fire, ice, water, air/wind, Earth, dark, light, lightening, and metal. And finally, the weathers; rain, snow, lightening, earthquake, etc. You inherit all of these … powers from your parents."

"Does that mean I'm a Shadow Fox Demon?" asked Hermione, curiously. "How come I don't … feel like one?"

Summer grinned. "Ahh, because …" said Summer. "You are _not__ only a Shadow Fox Demon, but are mixtures of other kind of Demons too."_

"Mixtures?" asked Hermione in disbelief. "Then does that mean that I –_"_

"No, it doesn't," interrupted Summer. "It means that you have _more__ than one form. You have many forms and many different __powers__ because of it. Now, I'm sure Professor Newbury had inform you that offsprings take like their parents, correct?" She nodded. "Well, __that__ happens to be true. Many times, but not in this case. You are blessed with more forms and powers that we could __ever__ dream of. Many people and demons would try to take advantages of you because of that. That is why __you__ are here earlier than everyone else."_

Hermione was too shocked to speak. A few minutes passed when she got her voice back. "How and why?" asked Hermione. "Why is it me? Why does it happened to me? When?"

"This hasn't been heard of," said Summer, leaning against his chair. "This hasn't been _heard__ or __seen__ of since one thousand and five hundred years ago. It is legend though. Every __two thousand years__, a child is blessed with powers and forms that is made and known to anyone." He looked at Hermione. "We are sure you are 'The One'. That is why I want you to be in this school earlier. To make sure you can control your powers, forms, and emotions, as it is most of the time; the key of setting powers off."_

"How come I didn't change into anything?" asked Hermione, her head still spinning. "Why can't I turn into some kind of demon?"

"Because you aren't train to," said Summer. "Because no one had ever taught you now to."

And that. That is the day where Hermione trained night to day. Minutes or years. She worked hard to get where she is; without being … well, bitchy or turning into a snob.

**— End of Flashback —**

Hermione became the best of the best and she was only ten. When she reached eleven; she could control all her powers and 'forms'. She knew how to lie properly and no one can find out what she's saying is true or not. She learned wandless magic and soundless magic. She controlled both; her powers from the Wizarding World _and_ her powers from the Demon World. She study and master _five_ years of Demon Slayer, but she didn't stayed for _five_ years, she mastered the art of Demon Slaying at the age of eleven, a whole year. In the year 1991; she got _another_ letter to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; she didn't know what to do. It took a whole month before she decided; she's going to Hogwarts.

When she told her professors at **BM**, they were crying, sniffling and well, teary. They were all hugging her, well, hugging the life out of her. It took a full day to say good bye to the professors, and another day to say good bye to the students and her friends. When Hermione came 'home' for Holidays from Hogwarts, she actually went to **BM**. Everyone was surprised when they saw her because they can't sense any _extreme_ magical powers, her demonic powers or any of her 'demon forms' anymore. Hermione looks, smell and have the aura of a regular human/witch. The professors were surprised and they wanted answers from her; they all ushered her into the staff room. They all sat down and waited for her explanation, and the explanation that they wanted; left them … speechless and well, in awe.

**— Flashback —**  
_  
"Miss Granger!" said Summer, worryingly. "What happened?!"_

"My dear!" exclaimed Professor Nicole Sommer, the professor of Potions. "Where's your magical and demonic aura/energy?!"

"Oh, I hid it," said Hermione, simply.

All of her professors looked at her, blankly.

"I found a way to hid all of my powers," said Hermione.

Hermione waved her hand and a _big__ jar appeared. The jar is clear and in the jar was some sort of … substance. It's like liquid, the liquid colour is light blue with swirls of other colours; like something's swimming in it. There's a few swirls colours; red, black, gold and silver, and darker blue _–_ darker than the liquid colour, so you can tell it apart. The colour red is her demonic powers. The colour black is her __dark__ (magical) powers. The colour gold __and__ silver is for her … __other__ powers, that __doesn't__ belong to the Demon World, the Muggle World, __or__ the Wizarding World. And the colour dark(er) blue is her purity or light powers._

"What is this for, my dear?" asked Professor Maria Yule, the professor for Charms.

"This is a jar that I made," said Hermione, tapping the jar, lightly. "This jar has _all__ of my powers. I put every single spells there is to protect it. So my powers cannot be taken and the jar can't be break. An unbreakable jar."  
"So this is all your powers?" asked Summer. Hermione nodded. "It's a lot. All you have to do is open the lid and your powers will return to you?"_

Hermione nodded. "Yes, that's right," said Hermione. "Also, no one can touch the jar, except for me."

The other professors nodded, impressed that a twelve year old did that.

**— End of Flashback —  
**  
She can withdraw her powers anytime she wants and when she does; she can control her powers and everything, however, she didn't want to because she goes to Hogwarts and not **BM**. Hogwarts, where _humans_ goes and are, and I'm sorry to say, but they _stink_!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I hope you're a big fan of anime, especially Inu-Yasha or/and Yu Yu Hakusho. I know you want to know the names of Hermione's real parents and what demon she actually is. But I won't tell you, not yet anyways. Hehe. I'm evil. :P

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: You're Back Already?**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— Last Time … —**__

"Because you love me," said Blade, smugly and smirking.

Sapphire gave Blade a quick kiss. "Because of you," said Sapphire.

"I know," said Blade, smirking.

Before Sapphire got a chance to retort, Blade's lips covered her own, she moaned and they kissed passionately … for a couple of seconds anyways. And with a pop, they disappeared.

**— This Time … —**

With another pop, they appeared at the Granger Manor in the Living Room and beside Brandon, scaring him in the process. When Brandon heard a loud 'pop-' ping sound, he turned his head to the right, only to be met with a two people, wearing a black cloak. Brandon jumped in surprised.

"Who the Hell are you?" asked Brandon rudely, drawing his wand, threateningly to the tallest person, which was Blade.

Blade lowered his hood, revealing his hair colour and scowling face. Oh, Brandon is so lucky that he's his girlfriend's brother … even if they aren't _real_ family. She loves him like one. The lucky bastard. He's not going to die anytime soon.

"And what the fuck are you doing here?" swore Brandon, never noticing that his parents and the others were walking towards him. Until a certain woman with long, curly brown hair scolded him about cursing.

"Brandon Travis Granger!" exclaimed Jane, using his full name. "What have I told you about cursing in this Manor, young man?!"

Brandon mumbled something under his breath that no one picked up, but Sapphire and Blade.

"Yes, Brandon," said the shorter person, which was Hermione. "Don't curse, especially in front of your favourite sister."

Brandon turned sharply, facing the smaller cloaked-person. "My sister?" asked Brandon. "She's in school!"

"She's right _here_!" said Hermione, hotly and then she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hermione, darling," said Jane. "Why don't you take off that cloak, dear?"

Hermione looked behind her parents and siblings. "Maybe later, Mother," said Hermione. "Umm, who's the guests?" She asked, even though she knew a good quarter of them.

"They have to stay here, 'Mione," said Richard. "They're in our side now; the Light Side."

"Ok …" said Hermione. "So nothing bad is happening?" They shook their head. "But why did I sense that there's something wrong? I sense stress from Annie, too."

"How do you we know that you're really Hermione?" asked Brandon, looking at her, suspiciously. "How do _you_ know that she's really Hermione?" He looked at his Mother.

"I know that she's my daughter because she has the same voice as her," said Jane.

Hermione sighed and she mumbled something under her breath. No one notices, but her long, straight brown hair turned into ringlets and her small hoop earrings disappeared like the time she was in Hogwarts. She lowered her hood.

"Hermione!" said Annie, happily, running to her 'little sister' and then embracing her into a tight hug. "Welcome back! Why are you home early?"

Hermione shrugged. "I thought something bad was happening," said Hermione. "And I felt your stress."

"Felt my stress?" questioned Annie.

Hermione just waved it off. "Never mind," said Hermione.

"Who's your friend, dear?" asked Jane, looking over at Blade.

"Oh!" exclaimed Hermione. "This is Blade Turner, my boyfriend. Blade, this is my Mother; Jane, my Father; Richard; my brother, Brandon; my sister, Annie, and the guests."

"Your boy … friend?" asked Annie, looking up and down at Blade.

"When did you meet?" asked Brandon, who's sadly, the overprotected-brother type. "How long have you been going out?" He looked at them suspiciously and then he turned to look at Blade.

Blade didn't do anything, he just stood there calmly.

"We meet when we were in **BM** and when we were ten years old," said Hermione. "We went out a month before we meet each other."

"And you're still going out now?" asked Jane. Hermione nodded. "Well, I'll be!" She exclaimed. "You were both _too_ young to be dating!!!"

"You went out since you were ten?" asked Richard. The couple nodded. "What about all the years you were at Hogwarts?" He asked Hermione this question.

"We send letters back and forth," replied Hermione. "And there's sometimes we sneak out from school to see each other."

Everyone looked shocked. Hermione Granger actually sneak out of school to see someone and she didn't do it with her two best friends. She actually admit it. She and Blade – And just what were they _doing_?!

"What were you _doing_; sneaking out of school?" asked Brandon, sharply.

"At **BM**," answered Hermione, sheepishly. "We were talking, hugging, kissing, and being around _friends_." She stressed the word, hoping no one would notice.

But Brandon did and he narrowed his eyes. _What's wrong with the friends she had in Hogwarts?_ thought Brandon.

Sadly; Brandon and Annie was always the observant ones in the family, so they noticed her stress on the word. Brandon, however, wasn't good at hiding his curiosity, his face his neutral, but his eyes. Jane, noticed the stress as well as her children. She might not be Hermione's real Mother, but she raised her since she was a baby, dammit and no matter what anyone say; Hermione is _her_ baby.

"Hermione, dear," said Jane. Hermione flinched, she knew what her Mother is going to ask … Mother always know things … it's getting kind of freaky. "Nothing's wrong about Hogwarts or your friends that goes there, is there, Sweetie?"

"No, Mother," lied Hermione. "There's nothing wrong with the school or my friends. I just need to have a little time off, you know how boys are. You know how weird boys are."

Jane smiled happily. "Thanks good dear!" said Jane, happily, but then she turned serious. "Hermione, Dearie, I – that is _we_ – need to tell you something important."

"Ah, you can tell her later!" said Annie, loudly and clinging into her 'younger sister's' arm. "Meanwhile, _we_ have a lot of catching up to do! Don't we, dear sister?"

Without waiting for an answer, Annie dragged Hermione, who grabbed Blade and dragged each other to the other Living Room; the darker one, leaving Jane and everyone staring after them. Brandon went with them, giving his parents 'the look', and then he followed behind his sisters and the guy.

"Well, we almost told her," said Jane.

Richard sighed. "Maybe tomorrow," said Richard.

"Maybe," said Jane.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"We love to stay and chat," said Hermione. "But we kind left without telling anyone."

Annie frowned. "You have to go?" asked Annie, sadly.

Annie was really hoping that Hermione could spend a few days with the family.

"Don't worry," said Hermione. "We'll be back on the seventeen or eighteen. We'll see you then, alright?"

"Fine," said Annie, pouting a tiny bit and then she pulled Hermione in a sisterly hug.

"Be back as soon as the school lets you out," said Brandon.

"Ok," said Hermione. "I'll see you then. Bye."

With a pop, she and Blade disappeared, only to reappear in Birmingham Manchester. Hermione went back what she always do, just with one little category; Christmas Presents. She need to buy them for her friends, family, and lover, that includes the guests that are staying at her mansion.

When there was only a week left for Birmingham Manchester's students, the presents that Hermione bought disappeared and then it reappeared at Granger Manor under the (huge) Christmas Tree.

There's only a week left, so she tried her hardest to finish all her homework and her paper work from work for all three 'worlds'; the Muggle World, the Wizarding World and the Demon World.

On Saturday, Sapphire and her friends decided to meet up at her mansion later in the next week; Sapphire's going to have Blade around with her. They can pretty much go to the Grangers' Manor anytime they want since they are welcome by Hermione's family.

**— At Hogwarts —**

As the students in Hogwarts ate their Dinner, Harry, Ginny and Ron ate quickly so they can return to the Common Room. Ginny said that she has something important to say to them, well, mostly Harry. They took a short cut to the Fat Lady, gave them this week's password and went in. Harry and Ron sat on a couch, waiting for Ginny to speak.

"Why did you let Fleur Delacour kissed you?" asked Ginny angrily, with a hint of jealous in her voice, but as oblivious as Harry and Ron, they didn't even noticed the difference.

"Well, umm," said Harry, struggling for the right answer.

"We saved her younger sister," said Ron. "Come off it, Gin, it was just a kiss on the cheek, it's not on the lips or anything." He started getting this dreamy look in his face.

Ginny glared at her brother. "So?" snapped Ginny. "She has no right to do that! She has no right to kiss other men!" _Especially my wizard!_ thought Ginny, selfishly and kind of snobbishly, like she owned all the (hottest) men in the world.

"Oh, come off it," snapped Ron. "Stop acting so jealous. It was a kiss."

"Harry's _my_ boyfriend!" said Ginny, loudly, fuming. "Not _hers_."

"Well, I'll be hers any day," said Harry, dreamingly.

Ron didn't heard what Harry had said, he was still dreaming around Fleur's kisses. _It'll probably be soft and sweet,_ thought Ron, finally, coming to a conclusion.

Both of them; Harry and Ron were snapped out of their Lala Lands by a startled gasped by Ginny. When they were out of their Lala Lands, they saw Ginny standing where she was, with a hurt expression on her face, but something was _off_ about it. They brushed it off, quickly.

"What's wrong, Gin?" asked Ron, brotherly.

"Y-you s-s-said you-d r-rather b-be her b-b-boyfriend than m-mine!" wailed Ginny.

"W-what?" asked Harry. "I'd never said that!"

Remember, Harry was kind of dreaming, so he thought he thought about it, but he wasn't.

"Yes, you did!" wailed Ginny. "You don't love me anymore!!!"

With that, Ginny ran upstairs to the Girls' Dormitories. She slammed the door loudly on purchase so the boys downstairs can hear. Then she wiped her tears and paced around the room, quickly.

"I have to find a way to get rid of her," mumbled Ginny to herself. "To get rid of that Miss Fleur Delacour."

Ginny had never noticed a girl standing just outside of the open door. The girl smirked and she went in the room, closing the door. Ginny spun around when she heard the door closed to see who it was, only to see a girl. The girl is a year younger than her, the girl is in her Third Year at Hogwarts.

"What are you going here?" snapped Ginny. "This is the _Fourth Year_ dormitory."

The young girl ignored her and went to a bed, checking or looking for something. She looked in a drawer, but nothing was in there of an importance.

Ginny scowled. She doesn't like it when people ignored her, especially by someone younger than herself. This is unacceptable.

"Hey, you girl!" shouted Ginny. "I was talking to you, you idiot brat!"

Again, the girl ignored her. Ginny flicked her red hair out of the way and marched towards the girl. She was now standing behind the girl, leaning on her right leg with her arms crossed above her chest. Ginny cleared her throat and tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl swung her fist in Ginny's face so fast that Ginny cannot stop it. Ginny staggered backward from the large bruise from the small girl.

The girl scowled and advanced on Ginny. "You made me lost my best mentor," said the girl, menacingly, cracking her knuckles.

The girl continually to beat up the horrified Ginny Weasley. While Ginny trying to best to block the girl's attack, it was no use; the girl was much to fast. And at the same time; Ginny thought that this is so embarrassing, getting beat up by a girl younger and smaller than you.

The girl whipped out her wand and pointed in Ginny's face. "Ahh, Ginny Weasley," said the girl. "I have learnt three _very_ useful spells that I had been practicing on my own while everyone else were beating on you and your man-whores; I'd been practicing. You'll enjoy it; I ensure you. _Crucio_!"

"**AGH!!!**" cried Ginny as she fell on the floor writhing in pain.

"_Crucio!_" yelled the young girl louder than the girl on the floor. "_Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Crucio!_" She yelled the spell a couple of times.

The spell bounced to Ginny, double the curse as each spell hit her. "S-stop … p-please!" whimpered Ginny as she began to cry even louder.

The girl cut off the spell. "As you can sssee," hissed the girl … like a snake, a Slytherin. "The Dark Artsss hasss _many_ advantagesss."

_I can easily tell someone,_ thought Ginny, gasping for air.

The girl raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Ohhh, planning to tell someone, are we?" asked the girl, delighted to see the shock and horror expression on Ginny's face. "You shouldn't do that. I know I wouldn't, if someone who is younger than you can use the Cruciactus Curse and beat the shit out of you. Wouldn't you be embarrassed? Or are you used to it?"

With that, the girl kicked Ginny in the face, happy seeing the impact and left, skipping her way to the Dungeons …

_Hermione, where are you?_ thought the girl sadly. _I missed you. We missed you. We need you._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Suspicions & Burned Letters**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— Last Time … —**  
_  
The girl raised an eyebrow at Ginny. "Ohhh, planning to tell someone, are we?" asked the girl, delighted to see the shock and horror expression on Ginny's face. "You shouldn't do that. I know I wouldn't, if someone who is younger than you can use the Cruciactus Curse and beat the shit out of you. Wouldn't you be embarrassed? Or are you used to it?"_

With that, the girl kicked Ginny in the face, happy seeing the impact and left, skipping her way to the Dungeons …

_**Hermione, where are you?**__ thought the girl sadly. __**I missed you. We missed you. We need you.**___

**— This Time … —**

The next day; Ginny woke up a lot earlier than normal to take a shower. She didn't get to take a shower last night because the girls piled in and she couldn't risk the girls seeing her in pain; they'd probably laugh at her, but she's certain that at least one of them would ask her on how she got those nasty bruises. So here she is, in the Fourth Year girls' bathroom. Her shower was only half an hour long, then she put a Healing Charm on her bruises to minimize the pain and then concealing the marks using a Concealing Charm. Her magic wasn't strong enough, but it will have to do.

_Stupid third year bitches,_ thought Ginny. _I absolutely loathe them._

"_Concealus_," muttered Ginny, the last patch on his face disappeared, leaving a fresh looking Ginny Weasley. "There." She looked at herself in the long mirror and felt her face for any bumps. "_I_ couldn't go out in such a pathetic condition."

She pocketed her want in her robes and walked out of the Girls' Bathroom. Everyone was still asleep, so she quickly changed into her robes and went downstairs to the Great Hall, taking her sweet time since it was still early; 6:30**AM**.

"_Stupefy!_" whispered a female voice, hiding at a small hall that's unseen by Ginny.

The spell hit Ginny's back, the impact made her fall to the ground, immobilized. Ginny tried to move, but couldn't.

"Well, well, well," drawled a familiar voice, the hairs on her stood up. "What do we have here? A pathetic Weasley perhaps? _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Ginny float above the ground and when she landed back down, none-to-gently, she wouldn't go anything, but her eyes widened. It's that girl, again.

_What is she doing up so early?_ thought Ginny, hatefully. _Oh, how would I like to straggle her with my bare hands … _

"Hello," purred the girl. "We meet again. How wonderful. How did you like my handy-work last night? You like? _Finite Incantarum._"

"You little bitch!" snapped Ginny. "_Stupefy!_"

The girl's eyes narrowed. "_Protego!_" said the girl, angrily, Ginny's spell shot back, but Ginny quickly dodged it, the spell was so close in hitting her. "_Furnunculus. Imperio._"

Both spells hit Ginny, instantly large boils bubbled all over her bodies. She cried out loud and shook violently. The second spell made Ginny sank to her knees, holding her head with her hands, then he heard voices in her head.

"_Drop your wand,_" ordered the voice.

Ginny didn't know who this was, but she fought with the voices, but that only allows the voice to increase their volumes.

"_Drop your wand, now!_" yelled the voice. Ginny screamed as she dropped her wand. "_Good girl. Now stand up._" Ginny complied and stood up. "_Strip all of your clothes, but leave on your panties and bra._"

Ginny then started stripping, hesitating once in a while. But that voice got her started again. When all of her clothes, but her undergarments had been off of her, her eyes were no longer the green eyes it once was, but it was a _light_ green and a bit dazed out too.

The girl smiled. _Now I can finally expose this bitch for what she really is,_ thought the girl, happily. _A real slut! Even though she had no choice._ Her smiled turned into a small frown. _People will know anyways! This just speeds things up._

"_Go to the Great Hall,_" ordered the voice. "_Hope onto the Gryffindor Table and dance._" The voice hissed. "_You have a lot of spaces. Do what you please._"

With the order, Ginny sprinted to the Great Hall, hoped onto the Gryffindor Table and danced; even though she's a horrible dancer …

The girl left and a couple of hours later; the students walked in the Great Hall, stopping when they saw a Gryffindor dancing on the Gryffindor Table in her undergarments. Ron ran to her and pulled her onto the floor.

"What in the bloody Hell was _that_ for?!" yelled Ron. Ginny's eyes changed to hazel green to blue, her regular eye colour and Ron, who unfortunately didn't noticed it.

"What a whore," commented a boy.

"She can't even dance," said a girl. "Isn't she embarrassed? I would be … if I'm a horrible dancer as she is."

"A shame she's a slut and a traitor," commented another boy. "Or I would've woo her."

The others laughed and some of them even took out their wands and cursed Ginny out of Ron's embrace. Then Parvati aimed her wand at the floor, where Ginny's feet.

"Dance for me Weasley," said Parvati, firing spells. "Dance."

Lavender, her boyfriend; Seamus and Parvati's boyfriend, Dean joined with Parvati, firing spells around Ginny's feet, making her yelp, jump higher, and faster. They laughed, while Ron was relieved that he decided to let Harry sleep in. Ron shoved Parvati, hard, making her upset her balance and bump into Ginny. Parvati, used the chance to pull Ginny's messy hair and punched her face.

"**PATIL!**" roared Ron.

Parvati sneered to Ron's direction and aimed her wand at Ginny, again. "_Stupefy!_" said Parvati in a loud and carrying voice.

Ginny fell down, stunned. Parvati, Lavender, Seamus, Dean, and a few other students kicked Ginny, hard, and she slid towards Ron's feet.

"Get the bitch away from here," sneered Lavender.

Ron helped Ginny up so they can return to the Gryffindor Common Room, but as Ginny were up, she pushed Ron away from her and ran all the way to the Gryffindor Common Room by herself, 'crying' on the way.

Ron turned to the trio's hating club, sharply. "_What_ is your problem?" hissed Ron. "Do you have a grudge against _innocent_ girls?!"

Lavender bust out laughing first, which in turn sets the others off. "'_Innocent_'?" asked Lavender, cracking up. "Did you just called _Ginny Weaselette_ 'innocent'?" She laughed some more, holding her sides.  
"You called dancing on our table in undergarments 'innocent'?" asked Parvati, breathing heavily.

"You're lucky Potter isn't here," said Dean, smirking. "Wouldn't he be mad that his whore was whoring around on the table where everyone can see?"

"Honey, the whore doesn't have anything to show," said Parvati. "She isn't really 'grown up'. She has nothing that people would like to see or touch."

"Yeah," said Lavender, giggling every once in a while. "Whoever does, might be out of their mind to think she's anywhere _near_ beautiful or _develop_." The girls around her cackled.

"I know a friend that knows a nice place where your pathetic of a sister could make a quick Knut," said Parvati. "I can ask my friend for the address and such for your slut of a sister."

"You know, bitch," said Ron, glaring at Parvati and Lavender, the head girls of the Ginny-Hating Club and Hermione-Loving Club. "You know you're going to pay for _everything_ you did to Ginny. **You. Will. Pay.**"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said Lavender, brushing it off. "That's what Scar-Head said, but nothing happened to us." Her voice turned darker and more threatening. "So you _try_ to threaten us, try a lot harder, Weasel." She almost laughed at the red-head's fury face. "I always love a challenge. I do hope you and your equally pathetic associates are a challenge. So _bring it on._"

Ron snorted and spat on the floor, near their feet and ran towards the Gryffindor Portrait direction, ignoring the shouts from behind him; 'Yeah, you better run Weasel!'

While with Ginny, she ran to the Gryffindor, yelled the password and went upstairs to the Girls' Dormitory, mumbling swearing words under her breath the whole way as she slammed the door shut. But she was quickly cheered up when she saw many things from her dorm-mates' beds and a small table. She looked around the room, smirking and thinking.

"If the girls wouldn't be my friends," said Ginny, thinking out-loud. "Then I would just have to take their valuables and expensive things."

Who knew her dorm-mates could be so … spendy? She thank Merlin that no one was there, but her.

_Oh, what a nice gold and silver necklace,_ thought Ginny. _I have to have __**that**__ quill!_

So she got down to business and went to the bed closet to her.

**— At BM —**

"Come Erika, Charlotte, Angel," said Sapphire.

Blade came behind her, wrapping his arms around her front, landing to a stop on her flat stomach. Sapphire leaned against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hi Baby," said Sapphire.

Sapphire tilted her head upwards and planted a nice kiss on Blade's lips. But Blade wouldn't have that. He kissed her with all the passion that he had and she could swore that her legs are going to fail her. They were broken by someone clearing their throat.

"We are ready, Mistress," said Charlotte.

Sapphire nodded. "Lets go," said Sapphire as they all disappeared with a loud pop.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Oh, Hermione!" said Jane after she turned around when she heard the pop. "Oh, Richard! Annie! Brandon! Hermione's back!"

The next thing that happened was instantaneous; it was like a stampede. Richard, Annie, and Brandon came running in or in Annie's case, gliding in. They then embraced Hermione in a _tight_ hug. It was so tight that you can see Hermione's gasping for air.

"My Ladies and Lords, you might want to stop hugging my Mistress," said Angel. "You're suffocating her."

Annie, Brandon, and Richard let go of Hermione right away. Annie laughed nervously. "Welcome back, Hermione," said Annie, giving one more hug to Hermione.

"The House-Elves can your bags, honey," said Jane. "Go take a shower and have some rest."

"That isn't necessary, Mother," said Hermione. "Erika, Charlotte, and Angel can take care of it."

The three girls nodded their heads when their names were called.

"Mother, Father, Annie, Brandon; this is Erika, Charlotte, and Angel, my Ladies-in-Waiting," said Hermione. "Erika, Charlotte, and Angel; this is my family."

The three girls curtsied when the introduction was over and Hermione's family welcomed them.

"Oh my," said Jane. "Your own Ladies-in-Waiting?"

Hermione smiled. "I always do love my school," was all that Hermione said.

"Go and get settled, love," said Jane.

"Ok," said Hermione.

She and Blade went upstairs with her Ladies-in-Waiting following. Their bags were floating in mid-air and was also following them. Her room is at the seventh floor.

"Put the bags over there," said Hermione, pointing to a corner.

The bags floated to the corner and dropped on the floor. Hermione's Ladies-in-Waiting left to find themselves a room to stay in. Blade is to sleep with her, like always. (**A/N:** Get your minds out of the gutter; I don't mean by _that_ sleep, but more likely the sleep where two people sleep in the same bed. What a bunch of perverts.)

They went downstairs to the Living Room. No one was there; it looks like everyone else is having Lunch. Hermione stretched a bit and then sat on a white couch, but Blade lifted her up, laid down on the couch first and then put Hermione down on him with her head resting on top of his chest. The couple closed their eyes a bit, but then they drifted to a light sleep.

An hour later, the family went to the Living Room; over a couple of weeks, they were like family, one _big_ and _weird_ family. When they saw Hermione and Blade on the couch, they didn't know _what_ to think, well, except for the teens of the families, who probably have many ideas as to what they were doing.

Truthfully, Blade almost _never_ sleeps. He only rests with his instincts and senses open, so they or whoever's with him doesn't get attack in the middle of the night. After all, he can't be killed so easily by mere demons or humans, a demon like himself cannot be killed by lower demons. He had sensed them coming since they all stood up.

'_Sapphire,_' said Blade, softly into Hermione's mind. '_Sapphire. Your family's here._'

'_Nghh_,' said Hermione, rubbing her eyes a bit and sat up. "Hi."

"Hermione, Sweetie," said Jane, concern. "Are you tired? Sick?" She put a hand on her forehead. "Nope." She said, happily.

Brandon looked at Blade, suspiciously. He didn't like this guy, not one bit.

"Why don't you take your little friends out?" asked Jane, referring to the group of Slytherins teens. "But first, you can show them around the Manor first."

Hermione just looked at her Mother. She could be clueless sometimes; like hello?! She's in **GRYFFINDOR** and they're in **SLYTHERIN**; they _don't_ get along … _ever_!

_But maybe I can change that?_ thought Hermione to herself or more likely should be asking herself.

"Huh …" said Hermione unsurely. She looked at Blade and he nodded. "Sure, it'll be fun." She grinned.

"Great!" said Jane. "I'm sure you'll be the best of friends!" She beamed.

Hermione flashed her back a smile, but it didn't really reach her eyes.

"But Hermione, aren't you in Gryffindor?" asked Brandon, finally remembering that she's in Gryffindor.

Hermione smiled sadly. "Yea," said Hermione. "Full of bright red and gold." She shivered at the mere thoughts of it.

Too bright. Too many red and gold. Ew.

"Yes, well, at least Harry, Ron and young Ginny are such good friends," said Jane, fondly. "Such nice children, they are."

Hermione flinched and Blade is well, thinking ways to kill them off, really slowly. The temperature also dropped. The room was now freezing cold and all of them, but Hermione and Blade shivered. Though Blaise and Draco didn't show. Brandon, also ignored the sudden change in temperature and concentrated on Hermione instead. Something was off. Something's not right.

Hermione took a couple of slow breaths and plastered a fake smile on her face. "Yes, they are such _good friends_," said Hermione, forcing the words out. "They are nice and wonderful; yup, they are."

That done it. The Zabinis and Malfoys cannot be fooled by their own games. They're masters of lying. Brandon and Annie narrowed their eyes.

_What happened to them now?_ thought the two siblings.

However, Richard and Jane didn't noticed the change. "Maybe you should invite them here, sometimes!" said Jane.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" said Hermione, quickly. "I mean, they're busy with their family and besides, I want this to be a surprise."

"Ok, if you are sure, honey," said Jane.

Hermione nodded, quickly. "Mother," said Hermione, suddenly. "Where's Princess?"

"Oh, she's in your personal garden, dear," said Jane, gently.

Hermione briskly began to walk out the door, but then Jane's voice stopped her.

"Oh!" exclaimed Jane. "Before I forgot, your friends from Hogwarts had sent you many letters for the last year, darling!"

"Really?" asked Hermione, curiously. "Do you know who it's from?"

"Toonie!" called Jane.

A House-Elf appeared and it bowed down low in front of its lady. "Do you want something, My Lady?" asked the House-Elf in a squeaky voice.

"Toonie, get the letters for Hermione," said Jane.

"Of course, My Lady," said Toonie and then he was gone in a 'pop'.

A few seconds later, the House-Elf came back, but behind him was a big, red wagon and in the wagon was letters that was full to the top; some letters are even sliding down the wagon. "These are all the letters, Young Miss," said Toonie.

Hermione nodded and Toonie disappeared. "Wow, these are a lot," said Hermione.

"Yes, well, I expect it was from your darling friends!" said Jane, happily.

"Er, yes, darling friends," said Hermione. "Right."

Just then, a dog, a snow white dog came running towards Hermione and it got everyone's attention by barking. It was a white Pomeranian dog.

"Well, it looks like Princess found you," said Annie, laughing a bit.

"Well, we'll leave you alone with your letters and your friends," said Jane, referring the Slytherins as her 'friends'. "See you at Dinner, honey."

Hermione nodded and the adults left, along with Annie. Brandon was no where to be seen. Hermione just stood where she was as she stared at the wagon of letters. Blade, standing right beside her and the Slytherin families in front of them; far away from them though. Narcissa and Casey is very interested in Hermione. She has manners and grace of a queen; very different from a couple of girls that they unfortunately knew.

"Better get this over with," mumbled Hermione as she took out her wand. "_Accio Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter's letters!_" She pointed her wand to the wagon and said the spell quickly; for it to work.

Letters from on top of the pile, below of the pile, in the pile and beside the pile came rushing out and hurling itself into Hermione's open palm. She got twenty letters from Harry, fifteen from Ron and three from Ginny. She took them and threw them all in the fireplace.

"_Incendio!_" said Hermione, pointing her wand at the fireplace.

The fire grew and it burned the letters that were sent to her by the three new Golden Trio. No one, but Blade, had noticed a figure walking away from the Living Room and the roaring fire. Just as Hermione was about to leave, someone apparated in and it was a … Goblin?

"Ahh, Miss Granger," said the Goblin. "I was just going to get you. All of your work has been transported to a bigger room on the seventh floor. Everything is in tip-top shape; Woody is placing them in their rightful places."

"Thank you, Seedo," said Hermione, smiling. "I'll be up tonight."

The Goblin bowed and apparated upstairs. Blade waved his wand and the wagon disappeared. Hermione and Blade went outside to the garden with Hermione carrying Princess. They both went in Hermione's secret garden and then, they weren't seen afterwards.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The burning letters were enough proof that someone was going on with Hermione. Normally, Hermione _reads_ the letter and _keeps_ them, not burn them without reading them. This isn't right, something is definitely wrong and he will find out what it is.

But who should he go talk to? Obviously Hermione wouldn't talk. Maybe he can go and talk to her other Gryffindor classmates. Yes, that would work.

**— At Hogwarts With Ginny —**

Ginny was steaming mad that day. There were a blasted spell on every things and clothes that belonged to her fellow dorm-mates. She couldn't even touched it! The goods are right there, taunting to her to get it, but there's a blasted spell on them! When she touched them, her fingers got zapped, she didn't even get to pick it up! She didn't get to _steal_ anything and it's the Christmas Holiday! Today isn't her day, it isn't her day at all.

She was walking around the corridors, doing nothing in particular, when she bumped into someone.

They both landed on their butts. "Watch where you're going, girl!" snarled Ginny.

"You should watch where _you're_ going, Freckle-Face," sneered the girl, raising her head.

Ginny then recognized her as the girl that she got into a row with.

"Clumsy Weaselette," said the girl. "So, are you jealous that your boyfriend fancy Fleur Delacour? Wouldn't be surprise if he dumps you for her." She said the last part to herself.

Ginny flushes red, glared at the young girl, and ran off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: The Tour & Questions**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— Last Time … —**  
_  
"You should watch where __**you're**__ going, Slime-Face," sneered the girl, raising her head._

Ginny then recognized her as the girl that she got into a row with.

"Clumsy Weaselette," said the girl. "So, are you jealous that your boyfriend fancy Fleur Delacour? Wouldn't be surprise if he dumps you for her." She said the last part to herself.

Ginny flushes red, glared at the young girl and ran off.

**—This Time … —**

At 3:30**AM**, Hermione and Blade went to sleep. Hermione knew that her parents will check on her at 6:30**AM**, her family had always been an early raiser. She was right; in about five minutes, Jane, Richard, Annie, and Brandon was standing in front of the door, looking at the adorable, sleeping couple.

Blade was lying on his side with Hermione cuddled in his chest, her head tucked in under his chin. His arms are around her, never letting her go. They look so cute together.

"They look like a real, loving couple," said Jane, fondly.

"Yes, dear," said Richard. "Just like newly weds." He smiled at the memory of their wedding day.

"Come now," said Jane, quietly. "Let them sleep."

The family closed the door quietly and went downstairs. Blade opened his eyes and looked at Hermione, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. "My Mate-to-be," whispered Blade, kissing her cheek. "Mine."

Hermione sighed in content and snuggled closer to Blade. "Blade," mumbled Hermione, still sleeping; probably dreaming.

**— At Hogwarts With Ginny —**

It was 11:30**PM** and everyone in Hogwarts are sleeping. Suddenly; four girls sat up and they went to Ginny's bed. One of them, Becky, slapped her, a couple of times when she didn't wake up.

Ginny snorted a bit and woke up, rubbing her eyes. "W-what?" asked Ginny. "What's going o-o-o-onnn?" She yawned the last part.

"Stop your snoring!" hissed another girl.

"Yeah!" said a different girl. "You snore. Loudly, I might add."

"I do not snore!" said Ginny, defensively.

"Yes, you do!" chorused the four girls.

"Just shut it or put a spell around your sleeping area!" said a girl.

She left and so did another two girls. The last girl stayed back for a couple of minutes. "And don't snort," said the girl. "It's really unlady-like."

Without, she turned and went to bed, leaving a red-faced Weasley. _Snotty bitches,_ thought Ginny, fuming.

**— At the Granger Manor —**

Hermione and Blade woke up at 7:30**AM**, and they got ready. Angel, Charlotte, and Erika, immediately started grooming Hermione when she finished with the bathroom. Blade then took a shower and when he finished, he wore dark blue baggy pants with dark blue tank top. He stepped out of the bathroom, to see Hermione sitting on her desk, writing back letters from worried friends and parents from Hogwarts; Harry, Ginny, and Ron weren't included, although the rest of the Weasleys were. Percy is no longer considered as a Weasley.

Hermione was wearing a nice blue dress with her brown hair tied up in a high ponytail. She was wearing three jewelleries; a bracelet(s), a necklace, and a ring, promise ring. There were two bracelets, connected to each other; both of them had a tear-drop shaped sapphire gems engraved on them and in the middle of each bracelet was a bigger tear-drop gem; one was gold and the other red. Gold symbolizes part of her and the red symbolizes Blade; his eyes. The necklace that she wore were silver and it was made of delicate diamonds, but right smack in the middle was a heart-shape with the big pearl diamond in it, that is also shaped in a heart. The ring was silver; in the middle of the ring is a big diamond and on both side of the diamond was red crystal. And they were all gifts from the one, the only; Blade. On her feet were dark blue high heels.

Blade gave her a passionate kiss. "You look amazing," said Blade. "Ready to go?"

Hermione smiled. "Yes," said Hermione. "Lets go."

Hermione went downstairs, linking arms with Blade. "Good morning everyone!" said Hermione, cheerfully.

Jane smiled at her daughter. "Good morning, dear," said Jane, her eyes taking a familiar twinkle. "How did you sleep?"

"Very good, thank you," said Hermione, beaming.

"Good, good," said Richard. "You should show them around the Manor at noon, today."

Hermione nodded, not looking forward to this. "Of course, Father," said Hermione. "And I'll take them out at 5:00**PM**, since the Shopping Centre doesn't close at 11:30**PM**."

Jane nodded. "If they have any questions, make sure to answer as many question as you can," said Jane.

Hermione nodded. "Of course, Mother," said Hermione.

"So Hermione," said Brandon. "How are you, Harry, Ginny, and Ron?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest, _dear brother_?" asked Hermione, sarcastic was in the 'dear brother'. "You never seem to care before."

"Well, now I do!" said Brandon.

"We're ok," said Hermione. "They're fine."

"That's good," said Brandon with a gleam in his eyes.

Hermione saw the gleam and she didn't want to think about it because even though her family is nice, when anyone messes with one of them; they mess with all of them. They stick up together, no matter who the teaser is and it's worse, when you have over-protective family over the youngest child of the family, which, unfortunately, is Hermione.

"How's the business going along, Annie?" asked Hermione.

"It's good," said Annie, sipping her tea. "You're lucky that you don't have a job yet."

Hermione almost laughed; Blade let out a low chuckle in his mind; which she could hear. Blade shook his head, a little, which went unnoticed by all, but Hermione.

_They didn't know a lot about Sapphire, do they?_ thought Blade, amusingly.

Hermione picked up a spoon with her ringed hand, when Annie suddenly spat her breakfast, but the leftover soon disappeared and she stared at Hermione's hand. The ring was kind of hard to miss, but thanks to the light, it made it shine even more, so there's no excuses about can't seeing it.

"**OH MY GOD!!!**" exclaimed Annie.

"**WHAT?!?!**" cried Richard, Jane, Brandon, and a couple of other parents in the room, like Narcissa and Casey.

Annie ran over to Hermione and lifted her hand. The engagement ring glittered brightly in the light.

Everyone gasped and looked at the couple. Hermione blushed a deep red and mumbled something under her breath.

"Did you ask me daughter to marry you?" asked Jane, staring at Blade.

Brandon lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes, I did," said Blade.

The coldness in his voice and the icy look in his eyes could send anyone cowering, but the family were more surprised at his voice; it was deep, strong, and cold.

"Mother, I was going to tell you and Father," said Hermione, nervously. "I was just going to wait until _certain things_ blow over." Her stomach was going crazy. "I'm sorry, I really –"

Jane went over to her daughter and embraced her. "I can't believe it!" cried Jane. She released her daughter and turned to Blade. "You thought about this young man?" She asked. "Do you know what you are getting into? Do you realize how _young_ you are?" She asked, stressing 'young'.

"Maybe we should all sit down in the Living Room and discuss this," said Richard, standing up. He looked very apprehensive.

Blade and Hermione stood up. Together they walked in the living room with the family following them.

"It's huge!" exclaimed Annie. "You're such a bitch! I hate you!" She said jokingly. Of course she would never be jealous of the man that her sister choose, but the ring is **BEAUTIFUL!**

"Annie, stop taking up Brandon's bad habit of swearing!" scolded Jane.

"But look at it, Mother!" said Annie.

"I know, it's a gorgeous ring," said Jane. "Blade obviously is well to-do."

"How did you get the money to buy that ring for 'Mione anyways?" asked Brandon, sharply and over-protectively.

Hermione did her very best not to roll her eyes at her oldest sibling. _Honestly,_ thought Hermione.

"I have my own money," said Blade, talking more than he ever did to practically strangers. "I bought both rings on my own." He had a feeling that he would be talking a lot now.

Brandon frowned for a second, then smirked. "Well, you must have rich family members to give you lots of money for your birthdays and Christmas then," snapped Brandon.

"I work for the money," said Blade.

"Brandon Travis Granger!" said Jane. "Stop harassing Blade; it's not effecting him. The money he used to buy the very expensive-looking ring doesn't matter right now. He proposed to your sixteen-year-old sister."

"When did this joyous occasion happen?" asked Richard, without enthusiasm as he and his wife sat down across from Hermione and Blade.

"Yesterday morning," answered Hermione, happily. "I love Blade so much and … I have a fiancé. It's all very exciting." She hugged Blade.

"You're sixteen," said Richard. Then he turned to Blade. "And you're seventeen. You both aren't even through with school!

"We aren't getting married right away, Mr Granger," said Blade. _Yes, I'm going to have to talk a lot …_ thought Blade. This is so unlike him. "I am sorry for not asking permission to ask for your daughter's hand, but I knew it was the right moment to ask her when we were together last morning. I couldn't let the moment go."

"I don't know what to say or to think," said Richard, sighing as he leaned back on his chair.

"I do," said Brandon, speaking up. "I want to know when you plan on getting married. You're only sixteen and seventeen; too young to right married now and we –" He pointed at himself, Annie, and their parents. "– don't know anything about you or your family. How the fuck –"

"Brandon!" said Jane, warningly.

"– Sorry, Mother," said Brandon. "I mean, how in the world do you expect us to suddenly let her marry off to you without us knowing anything about you?" He asked, arms crossed.

"What _do_ you want to know about him and his family?" asked Hermione, looking at Brandon.

"You said you work," stated Brandon. "How many jobs do you have? What's in your jobs' description? How much do you earn? Where do you work?"

Everyone looked at Brandon. "Brandon," said Hermione. "He has more than one job. He works with me and depending on what he's working on; he gets paid."

"Honey, you're sixteen and you _work_?" asked Jane.

Hermione nodded. "More than five jobs, Mother," said Hermione.

"And _you_ have _five_ jobs?!?!" said Brandon. "You're sixteen; too young to work! Especially with _more_ than _five_ jobs!! What were you _thinking?!?!?!_"

Hermione and Blade looked at Brandon calmly. "Yes, I have more than five jobs," said Hermione. "I am not too young to work; I'm sixteen, a lot of people that's sixteen has jobs. I like to work and they're easy." She shrugged it off.

Jane and Richard didn't say anything, they just stared blankly at their daughter, letting Brandon or Annie ask. Both were thinking how Hermione has the same personality as her real Mother; Jane's best friend.

"Do you have any enemies?" asked Annie to both of them.

Hermione and Blade looked at each other. "Yes," said Hermione and Blade, quietly.

"And how are you planning to marry and live a happy life when you have enemies after you?" asked Brandon. "Just how many enemies do you have?"

"Two hundred," answered Hermione.

"One hundred ninety-nine," answered Blade.

"Oh, great!" snapped Brandon. "You have enemies; three hundred ninety-nine to be exact!"

"How did you get two hundred enemies, Hermione?" asked Annie. "Who in their right minds would _hate_ you?"

"Jealous people," answered Hermione. "People lusting."

"You mean people is jealous because you're going out?" asked Annie.

Hermione nodded. "They can't the fact that I and Blade are going out," said Hermione.

"So you're saying that girls wanted Blade and guys wanted you," said Annie.

"Yes and other people just wanted to kill us because we beat them so many times," said Hermione, amusement were clearly in her voice.

"When are you planning on getting married?" asked Richard.

"After graduation some time," said Hermione.

"So that would be in about a year and a quarter times," said Brandon.

Hermione nodded.

"Remember the tour with the Slytherins, honey," said Jane.

"I know, Mother, I remember," said Hermione.

She and Blade walked to the door, they planned on leaving, but she stopped in front of the door. She looked on her left side, where the Slytherins' were standing. She looked at each of her schoolmates (if you can call them that). She can tell that Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini has been working out, along with Marcus Flint. Tom Anderson and Alex Harris looked pretty much the same, but this time; Harris seems to gel his hair back. She turned her head slightly to look at the girls. Millicent Bulstrode seems to be thinner, she is still big, but she doesn't look like Crabbe anymore and she seems to be prettier too; looks like she's more interested in make-up.

_Odd,_ thought Hermione, her eyes landed on three girls that she never saw before at Hogwarts. So she read their minds; the barriers for their minds are so weak and so easy to get answers she seek. _So they are Lana Montague, Ariana LaFrenaire, and Lily Ghislaine, new transfer students from Beauxbatons. Lana and Lily seems to have an obsession with Malfoy, and Ariana couldn't care less, but is a follower none-the-less; Lily's follower._

She dismissed them, they are no threats to her or her family. She paid more attention to Pansy Parkinson. The woman that stood in between Marcus Flint and Draco Malfoy was very similar. Parkinson's short black hair had grown out to just below her shoulders. It was straight and framed her face dramatically. Her nose was still a little squashed up, but not as much as normal. Hermione guessed that she must have had some modifications since the last time she had seen her. She noticed the little blush on her face when Marcus' hand touched hers, accidentally.

_It seems Parkinson isn't into Malfoy anymore, but into Flint instead,_ thought Hermione amusing.

"Meet us in the Entrance Hall for your tour at one o'clock," said Hermione.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Draco and the others were on their way to the Entrance Hall at 12:55**PM** for their tour of the Granger Manor. Pansy didn't want to admit it, but she wanted to see it all and she has questions to ask the Goody-goody Gryffindor, but she can't show interest, especially in a Gryffindor. Secretly, she held no real importance of hating her, but what three things she really hate was that she was beaten in every class by her and she had shown no respect for her, she knew it was a Gryffindor thing with all the bravery and boldness, not to mention, Granger was a Mudblood at that time. Ok, so she's not a Granger anymore; she's still a Gryffindor and beat her in every class in marks. There's no way she's going to be all chummy and chummy with her, she'll loose all her respect and spotlight, if she did.

When they all arrived, they saw Hermione and Blade, standing there waiting for them. Hermione was wearing light green dress with a green necklace and she's wearing green high heels. While Blade was wearing black baggy pants with blue t-shirt. Both were neat and tidy.

They all found out that Hermione Granger is rather a good hostess and a good talker, which everyone knew. She took them from room to room, explaining any history, and worth of every artifacts and painting that could be soon. They were impressed with the two Ball rooms, both of which, were enormous. One for the adults and the other for the children/teens.

As they worked their way around the house, they soon returned back to the main Entrance Hall where they were about to begin their tour of the upstairs levels. Pansy wouldn't help herself any longer as she finally blurted out the question that had been bugging her for quite some time.

"I want to know," said Pansy, interrupting the tour, Hermione and Blade turned to face her. "Why did you hide your wealth from everyone?"

"I watched some Muggle shows and movies," stated Hermione. "And most of them had people that's rich and all that, but the people that's their friends were only stucking up to them to get a little something, something out of it. I didn't want friends that followed my every command or follow me like trained dogs, but real friends. So when I got my letter from Hogwarts, I became the Hermione Granger you all knew and hate. It worked, kind of, I _was_ friends with Weasel, Weaselette, and Pot-Head."

"Vhy do you vear green?" asked Ariana. "Vouldn't your family think it's veird that you're vearing your enemies' House colour?"

"Trying to be a Slytherin?" asked Lana, rudely and snottily.

Hermione scoffed at Lana's question and smirked at her, surprising the Slytherins, never had they seen a Gryffindor smirk, especially the Gryffindor Princess. "I wear green because I want to," answered Hermione. "No, my family wouldn't think it's weird because they were _all_ in Slytherins. To answer your question, Lana, my parents think that I get along with Slytherins, they seem to forget we're enemies because of the Houses."

"Why aren't you in Slytherin?" asked Draco.

Hermione was surprised that Malfoy talked to her … without any sneers or sarcastic in his voice. "Because the Sorting Hat thought I should be in Gryffinor because of Ron and Harry, mostly Harry," answered Hermione in a small voice. "If it weren't for them, I'll probably be in Slytherin. The Hat said that I would make a great friend for them and that I should befriend them."

"The portraits are lovely," said Ariana. "Very different from my place."

Hermione smiled. "Thank you," said Hermione. "They're portraits of deceased close friends and families."

"So are you and your family into the Dark Arts?" asked Millicent, her voice saying that she's already know the answer.

"Yeah, we are," said Hermione. "Me and my family loves the Dark Arts."  
"Really?" asked Millicent, surprised. "You never seemed the person to be into the Dark Arts, more of the Light person."

Hermione laughed. "Yeah, well, I love the Dark Arts," said Hermione. "It's fun."

"Dumbledore told us that you quit that Order thingy," stated Pansy. "Why?"

Hermione looked at Pansy incredulously. "Are you completely mad?" asked Hermione. "I left Hogwarts to go to another school and you're asking me why I quit? Well, obviously to get away from them."

"Do you ever kill someone before?" asked Lily, cockily.

Hermione looked directly in Lily's eyes. "Yes," answered Hermione, coldly. "More than seventy-nine."

"You kill?" asked Lana, stupidly. "Since vhen do you kill things?"

"Since I was ten years old, thank you very much," shot back Hermione. "Ok, so you've asked questions; not it's my turn." She said. "Have any of _you_ ever killed anyone before?"

The Slytherins looked around at each other nervously. Can they trust this girl? The girl that hide her entire life as a secret? Are they willing to take a chance?

"I killed roughly forty to fifty-five people; both Muggles and Wizards," said Draco.

"Same amount as Draco," said Blaise.

"Two," said Lana, stiffly.

"Fifteen," said Pansy.

"Five," said Millicent.

"Ten," said Ariana.

"Fifteen," said Alex.

"Same," said Tom.

"Thirty," said Marcus.

"Two," said Lily.

"How about your boyfriend?" asked Blaise, more coldly than usual.

Draco raised an eyebrow. Seems like someone's jealous.

"One hundred or more," said Blade, coldly.

"Well, that's a good thing I suppose," said Hermione, leading them up to the third floor now. "You'll won't be freaked out on what's going to happen with the time I'll be here."

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Tom, curiously.

Hermione just shrugged it off. "Never mind," said Hermione.

There was a long silence afterwards, Hermione resumed her task on showing them around. She took them down the hallways, pointing out the rooms and showing them around. She pointed out all the paintings, portraits and special pieces of the Granger family. Lana, Millicent, Ariana, Alex, Tom, Marcus, and Lily half-paid attention to what she was showing them; Draco and Blaise, however, gave her their fullest attention. Blade and Hermione stopped at the end of the fifth floor level and then went back downstairs, leaving the Slytherins wondering about the last two floors.

"The sixth floor is where I do my experiments and any paper work," said Hermione, never stopping or looking back. "And the seventh floor is where our bed is."

"Our?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, our," said Hermione. Then she turned around and smiled. "I can't sleep by myself anymore. I feel more comfortable with Blade."

They followed Hermione and Blade to the Living Room. "We'll go to the Shopping Centre at four thirty o'clock. You have an hour left until then."

Just then, they heard music from one of the Ball Room, the second one to be exact. Hermione and Blade smirked. They're here. Good timing, too. However, both of them sense someone that they didn't know …

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Who can that someone be? Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Quick Introduction & Let's Go To The Shopping Centre!**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— Last Time … —**  
_  
"Our?" asked Blaise._

"Yes, our," said Hermione. Then she turned around and smiled. "I can't sleep by myself anymore. I feel more comfortable with Blade."

They followed Hermione and Blade to the Living Room. "We'll go to the Shopping Centre at four thirty o'clock. You have an hour left until then."

Just then, they heard music from one of the Ball Room, the second one to be exact. Hermione and Blade smirked. They're here. Good timing, too. However, both of them sense someone that they didn't know …

**—This Time … —**

**— Thoughts, No Where In Particular —**

_I can't believe I had a crush on Ron Weasley,_ thought Lavender, disgustingly. _I can't believe I thought we would be happy together._

She thought back at the time when she thought she would live her dream come true with Ron. Nice house, nice and cute kids, and such. But now that she saw the real him – there's no way _she's_ going to be with _him_. When the Golden Trio; Hermione, Ron, and Harry were together, her mind were closed. She didn't think of anything, she knew that Ginny, the bitch, liked Harry. So pretty much; Harry were taken or on hold, at least. Ron weren't, so she took him. Now that Hermione left the 'Golden Trio'; her eyes and mind are no longer closed, without Hermione, the group are nothing. Thank Merlin, she realized this first; imagining marrying to Ron? Eww. That is just disgusting.

_Why is it that I chose Ron as 'The Guy', again?_ thought Lavender. _Oh, right. I thought he did something __**useful**__ since he's one of the Golden Trio._ A quick flashback occurred. _No, he didn't do __**anything**__ useful. Ron Weasley _–_ the Weasel, the Follower, the Sidekick._ She sneered. _It has a nice ring to it._

When she think about her supposed-to-be 'boyfriend', Harry Potter, he's nothing _special_ _special_. She thought that since the guy is _the_ Harry Potter, he _must_ have some _experience_ with relationships. And no, she's not talking about sex, but _kissing_. And he, seriously, doesn't know hoe to kiss, properly. Much earlier in the year; she was serious, kissing Harry is like kissing a tree. She wasn't kidding when she was saying that to the whole school. It wasn't a joke.

Goodness, she is off her rocker. First Ron Weasley and then Harry Potter? Goodness. She's losing her touch, but thank Merlin for Seamus. Her baby boo.

**— Parvati —**

Meanwhile, Parvati paced in her room at home while mumbling curses at a certain messy haired boy with a certain scar on his forehead. Why? Well, because she couldn't believe him! She can't believe that _he_ would cheat on Lavender for _her_ (Ginny)! Who in the right _mind_ would do that?! Goodness; he's so stupid and blind because of that wench! Many people can see that the bitch has eyes for his fame and money – nothing else! The wench will probably steal all of his money and then leave him!

_Well, he deserves it,_ thought Parvati, amusingly. _He deserves it, if the Weaselette decides to betray him and steals his money._

Instead of choosing Lavender Brown, a girl with the looks, the style and a well enough girl, he chose Ginny Weasley, a girl with nothing and that comes from a _poor_ family, even though her family is nice and all – she's not. People; Ginny is _wayy_ different from her family.

_Is she even their __**real**__ daughter and sister?_ wondered Parvati.

**— At the Granger Manor With Hermione, the Demons & the Slytherins —**

"I guess they decided to come anyways," said Hermione. "You guys can get out here now, you know." She kind of yelled. "We know you're here."

The door opened, and out came six people; four girls and two guys. They're Diamond, Luke, Ruby, Jade, Daniel, and a female that Hermione didn't recognize.

**— Earlier That Day; With Jade & In Her P.O.V —**

"I'm going to go to the Granger Manor," I announced as I picked my bags up.

"Take Victoria with you, Jade!" came the voice of my Mother from up the stairs.

"But _Mother_!" I complained. "I don't want her to come! She's such a spoiled brat, literally!"

"Jade Lo!" said my Mother, coming from downstairs. "Just give her a chance, she doesn't have many friends." She whispered in my ears.

"She doesn't have _any_ friends," I corrected, which are so true. She doesn't even go to school and she's of age! "Mother, no one likes her because she's spoiled and rude! Do you want her or the entire family to die because of _her_ loud attitude?"

"Well, no, but give her a chance!" said my Mother. "She's just special."

"Of course, she is," I scoffed. "She's a special little brat. Mother, she's of age and she doesn't even go to school! She rather shop and when she does, she spends _over_ two _million_ dollars!"

Victoria is such a stupid bitch! If she was in a regular Muggle school; she'll be the one that's a bitch to everyone, that's rich, has their own posse and probably be the most admire girl in the school … even though she's so stupid … can't even pass a single class. It's true we're rich, but the way Victoria and I used the money was what separate us. You see, Victoria believed that money was given to us to be spent and to look presentable, and she followed through her belief by buying herself all the finest things she could get her hands on. I, however, only got myself a couple of wardrobe occasionally and cared less about the money itself, just that I put it to good use. I refused to buy things that weren't necessary. I won't kid you, I have a great car, I have a computer, a cell phone, and my clothes are nice and decent. However, I don't own about a billion pairs of shoes/high heels, six cars, eighty-five purses, and still beg for more like Victoria does. Oh God, how I hate her, I'll even be honored if I get to kill her.

"Just this _once_, please?" asked my Mother, pleadingly.

"Fine," I said, bitterly. I hate the fact where I and my dear sister have to spend time together. She drives me insane! "But she better not do anything that can get me or the family killed."

My Mother beamed like crazy and I fought the urge to roll me eyes at her. "She'll be no problem at all," said my Mother.

_That's what you think,_ I thought.

"Vicky, honey!" called my Mother, going upstairs again. "Hurry up and pack your things, dear, you're going with your sister."

I went upstairs to Victoria's room and knocked. The door was in light pink with a plate saying 'Queen Victoria', which isn't true. I went in and what I saw in her room made me flinch because of her horrible choice of colours. Her room was decorated in hot pink, white and other girlie colours. Her room were mostly pink, the blankets, pillows, sheets, chairs, desks, cushions and carpets all had her pictures on them. The walls and doors (inside door and closet doors) had plates that says 'Queen Victoria' and 'Victoria', all in fancy writing and in darker pink.

"Hurry up," I said, without greeting her. "I'm leaving in fifteen minutes."

About fifteen minutes later, Victoria came down the stairs. Her bags were Hello Kitty pictures and she was pink make-up on her face; eye-shadow and eye-liner. I made a portal and waited for her to go in. A few seconds later, when she didn't went in, I looked at her, only to find her staring at the portal, I made, cluelessly. I sighed and felt a scream coming on to me, but I stuffed it down, grabbed Victoria and pushed her in the portal once she was near enough.

_Merlin, shoot me,_ I thought and I walked in after Victoria stumbles inside.

We were transported outside of the place where we, as in Sapphire, I and our friends hanged out and meet up; the most beautiful park ever, where everyone else are waiting for me.

"Hi," I said.

"Hello," said everyone else. They were all looking at my sister, I never told them that I had one.

"Sorry, this is my sister, Victoria," I introduced. "Victoria; this is Ruby, Diamond, Luke, and Daniel. They're my friends."

"Hi!" said Victoria, happily and childishly.

"Victoria," I said, turning to her. "You better behave and I mean it." I shot her a dangerous glare. "One disrespect word out of you and you can die on the spot. **Don't. Get. Sapphire. Angry.**" I said, stressing the last part through gritted.

_This girl is going to be the last of me,_ I thought. _Literally._

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," said Victoria, waving it off.

I growled and grabbed her arm. "I mean it!" I growled in front of her face. "I really don't care about you, but shut your big fucking mouth because I or the family aren't going to die because of your stupidity!!"

"Fine," said Victoria, boringly. "Can we go now?"

I made another portal and everyone walked in. We were all transported at the Granger Manor in the second Ball room. I felt like I needed to make sure Victoria gets it, so I pin her on the wall with my hand at her throat, squeezing it slightly.

"I mean it, Victoria," I said with menace. "If she wants to kill you, I'll do it, gladly."

I flexed my claws, feeling satisfied once I saw the fear in her eyes and I let her go, but I only reason I did that was because Sapphire knew we were here, I would rather wrap my hands around her neck and suffocate her.

**— End of Jade's P.O.V —**

Diamond opened the door and they walked in, they walked through the hallway and when they arrived at the Living Room, where Sapphire, Blade, and whoever's there with them.

"Hey Sapphire," said the new arrivals.

"Hi guys," said Sapphire. "You're here early."

"Yeah, well, we just love being here," said Diamond.

"Doesn't everyone?" asked Sapphire. "Why are you really here?" She then caught sight of Victoria. "And who is she?"

"Ah, Sapphire," said Jade, somewhat nervously. "This is my younger sister; Victoria. My Mother want her to come along with me. I hope that's alright."

"Of course that's alright," said Sapphire.

"So who's your friends?" asked Diamond, looking at Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Millicent, Marcus, Michael, Tom, Alex, Lily, Ariana, and Lana.

"Oh, these are the family or individuals are staying here under protection," said Sapphire. "Dumbledore brought them here a couple of months ago."

"Hmmm," said Ruby. "So they're under your family's protection and they're staying here?"

"Yeah," said Sapphire. "So, introduction time! This is Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bulstrode, Tom Anderson, Alex Harris, Lily Ghislaine, Ariana LaFrenaire, Michael, and Marcus Flint." She pointed to each of them as she called their names. "They're all in Slytherins. And this Ruby, Diamond Yukimura, Jade Lo, Victoria Lo, Luke Carson, and Daniel Lane. They're my best friends … except for Victoria, I don't know her."

Victoria walked up to Blade and introduced herself, personally to him. "Hello, I'm Victoria Lo, Jade's younger sister," said Victoria, a bit girlishly and her voice a bit higher than normal. "And you are?"

Blade just narrowed his eyes at her. _Who does she think she is?_ thought Blade.

He didn't answer her. He went behind Hermione and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. His face was kind of buried in her neck.

'_I don't like her,_' said Blade.

'_Hmm, she's ok,_' said Hermione. '_Kind of flirty, but she's ok._'

'_Kind of is an understatement,_' snorted Blade.

Jade narrowed her eyes at her 'dear sister'. If there's one thing about her, she's loyal to her friends and wouldn't betray them, no one can change her mind in that one, not even her parents (family). No one would betray her (Hermione) either, not until she is buried in the graveyard. No one pisses Hermione off. No one.

"Hey Sapphire, do you mind if I talked to Victoria for a sec?" asked Jade, with _way_ to much sugar in her voice.

"Sure," said Hermione, not noticing the irregular sweetness in Jade's voice. "We'll be outside; dancing!"

Hermione and the others, excluding Jade, the Draco and his posse and Victoria, by force, went outside. There's a giant yard and a driveway to the side with a bunch of expensive cares in it, at least twenty-five to thirty. The lawn had a fountain in the middle and a driveway that circles around it. Big iron gates are behind a very good distance away from the fountain. (**A/N:** It's a lot like the 'Penny Proud'. I hope you saw that one episode where she carry Sugar Mama up the driveway up to the Wizard's Mansion.) Little lights are there at the house's sides and the fountain has a single, bright light from inside.

Blade carried Hermione up, bridle style and he jumped over the iron gate with Hermione in his arms, the others just jumped over, quickly and when they (the others and Blade) landed, they didn't make a sound. Hermione got off of Blade, kissed him and went in the short crowd, dancing. Even though it's snowing and the ground is pretty much covered, it wasn't that cold. They're demons; they can stand it, unlike humans.

**— With Jade and Victoria —**

As soon as Hermione and her friends left, Jade rounded on Victoria. "Don't even think about doing anything!" snarled Jade. "Blade is Sapphire's man, not yours, give up."

"No!" scoffed Victoria.

Jade stalked upwards to Victoria and delivered a punch right in the girl's jaw. She then held her up against the wall, with her hands wrapped around Victoria's neck. "If you don't give up," said Jade, quietly. "I will personally make sure your body is scattered in seven different oceans."

"What's the big deal anyways!" shouted Victoria as she pushed Jade away and stalked away.

Jade swore under her breathe and then took out her cell-phone, she dialled her home number. "Mother," said Jade, before Mrs Lo can speak. "I just want to inform you that Victoria has shorten her life by a year and if you know what's good for her, get her out of here before she gets the whole family killed." She said seriously and dangerously. "And if Sapphire does found out, I would gladly help. Get her out of here before you have only one daughter instead of two." With that Jade ended her call, without saying good bye and she ran out the door, looking for Sapphire and the others.

**— With Draco and the Slytherins —**

"Granger must be a very important person to let her friends acting so protective of her," said Ariana in her French accent.

"I know," said Michael Flint. "She must have blackmailed them or something."

"I vonder if she has everyone under her control or something," said Lana. "And she cannot be more important than yours truly; _moi_!"

"I don't know what's going on with Granger," said Blaise. "But –"

"We will find out," finished Draco. "We will find out." He glowered. _**I**__ will find out,_ thought Draco.

**— With Hermione —**

"Sapphire!" yelled Diamond. "It's 3:50!"

"Alright!" said Sapphire as she and Blade stopped dancing and left. "Coming." Sapphire and her friends went back inside. She stopped to look at the Slytherins and then her Ladies-In-Waiting. "See if you can dress them in proper Muggle clothes."

"Yes, my Lady," said Angel as they curtsied.

Hermione, Blade and the others went upstairs, while Hermione's Ladies-in-Waiting and the Slytherins stayed there, until they moved into the darker Living Room, where the Slytherins were being measured in measure tapes. Three by one, Angel, Charlotte and, Erika asked each of them questions about what they like to wear and blah-blah-blah. Then the girls pointed their fingers at them and the clothes they were wearing changed to the clothes they wanted to wear.

Meanwhile, Hermione was upstairs taking a quick shower. When Hermione was taking her shower, Blade was also taking a shower. When they arrived downstairs, they were all ready to go to the Shopping Centre. They took a good look at everyone.

Hermione wore blue jean pants and a blue spaghetti top. She also had on a darker blue sweater on, with two buttons undone at the top. Her hair up into a ponytail, with two spirals loose. She wore angel pink lip-gloss. She has on her two inches blue high heel. She also wore a beautiful necklace that Blade had given her; it's a silver necklace with a blue sapphire heart pendant. She also carried a small blue leather purse, that could fit her small blue wallet, her black and red cell phone, her credit cards, and a few Galleons, Sickles and Knuts.

Blade wore black baggy pants with black sweater and it's sleeves looked like it had been ripped.

Hermione looked at the Slytherins choice. They look good, well, except for Lana and Lily … they're going outside, where it's snowing and the two Slytherin girls are wearing _mini_ skirts. And their jackets aren't that warm, actually, it was really thin.

_Their arse's are going to freeze,_ thought Hermione.

"Ready to go?" asked Hermione.

The others mumbled their answers.

"Alright," said Hermione. "We'll be taking a black limousine. A –"

"Hermione!" yelled a female voice from up the stairs.

Hermione turned around, only to see Annie running towards them. "Yes?" asked Hermione. "We were just leaving."

"I know," said Annie. "Mother want me to give you one of her credit card. She also want you to buy anything you or _your little friends_ what they like."

"Ok," said Hermione. "Tell her thanks for me."

"Alright," said Annie. "See you later."

"See you," said Hermione as she, Blade, Angel, Charlotte, Erika, Diamond, Jade, Luke, Daniel, Ruby, Victoria, Draco, Blaise, Darin, Annabell, Pansy, Marcus, Alex, Tom, Millicent, Michael Flint, Lana, Lily and Ariana followed the stone-steps leading away (or towards) the Granger Manor, where a black limousine was waiting with the driver, opening the door as he saw them coming.

"Ve're not all riding in that are ve?" asked Lana, snottily.

"Of course, we are, Montague," said Diamond. "Do you expect us to _walk_ to the Shopping Centre?" She said sarcastically.

"You don't expect all of us to fit in this – this Muggle thing, do you?" asked Lana.

"This is a never-ending limousine, Montague," said Hermione. Half of the teens looked at her.

"Vhich is?" asked Lily, rather impatiently.

"You know for someone that _hates_ Muggle, you're sure in a haste to get there," said Hermione. "The outside of this never-ending limousine keeps the same shape, but it adapts to the amount of people inside by shrinking us."

"We will return to full size, right?" asked Mark, Blaise's youngest brother, nervously. "With everything still intact?"

Hermione laughed. "Yes, of course, you will," said Hermione. "You will return to normal when you got off of the limousine."

That seems to reassure some people. The Slytherins went in first and then everyone else. The drive to the Shopping Centre was a rather quiet one, except the chattering of Lana and Lily. Hermione told the driver where they are to go.

"Sure thing, Young Miss," said the driver as the car began to move.

After about an hour of waiting, the driver pulled into the front of a Shopping Centre; the most expensive Shopping Centre in England. He got out of the limousine and opened the door for them, again. One by one, they got off of the limousine and one by one, they changed into their regular sizes. They followed Hermione and Blade into the Shopping Centre. They were standing a couple of feet; more like one feet, away from the entrance doors, when they stopped (the Slytherins with Victoria included) because they were surprised what Muggles can do, make and sell without magic.

_For a Muggle Store, this really isn't bad,_ thought the Slytherins, impressed.

_Pretty,_ thought Victoria. _Pretty colours too … I wonder do they sell pink?_

Hermione looked at their face expressions and almost laughed. The girls were looking at the stuff as they eyes landed on foreign clothes and other stuff that they never saw before. The guys were openly looking at the hot Muggle girls.

"Welcome to the most expensive Shopping Centre in England," said Hermione. "Impressed?" They nodded, absentmindedly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: It's Shopping Time!**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**A/N:** I'm in Canada and I never went out to some other state or countries, but to my background, so yeah. I don't know what England (or London) have as in stores and Shopping Centres. But I'll be using whatever I know in Canada, so yeah. I'm not that party or girly girl, so I don't know many stores. Not many of these stores I heard of, so I have no idea what they sell (besides clothes) and I have to thank you my cousin, for giving me some hot stores name from Gods know where.

By the way; this chapter will focus on their shopping spree in the Muggle World and the Wizarding World; nothing _big_ will happen here, but just in case, stroll down to the end of the chapter to see if you missed anything important. Actually; there's something at the end of this chapter; not about clothes or the Shopping Centre, so _just in case_; you might want to read it. Those of you who have loads of time and would want to read this whole chapter; be my guess. Enjoy.)

**— This Time … —**  
_  
__**For a Muggle Store, this really isn't bad,**__ thought the Slytherins, impressed._

_**Pretty,**__ thought Victoria. __**Pretty colours too … I wonder do they sell pink?**___

Hermione looked at their face expressions and almost laughed. The girls were looking at the stuff as they eyes landed on foreign clothes and other stuff that they never saw before. The guys were openly looking at the hot Muggle girls.

"Welcome to the most expensive Shopping Centre in England," said Hermione. "Impressed?" They nodded, absentmindedly.

**— Last Time … —**

"So what do you think?" asked Hermione.

"This is awesome!" exclaimed Victoria. "I never seen a place like _this_ before. I mean, I saw a lot, but this place is just … so _classy_."

"Ah, right," said Hermione, looking at Victoria oddly. "Where do you, um, shop for your clothes?"

How can Victoria _not_ been in a place like this? I mean, she's Jade's sister, a Lo, and a Princess … of the Southern lands (of the Demon World), so she's not suppose to be _this_ surprised.

"Hmm?" asked Victoria. "Oh! I shop at the Walmart, Sears, Winners, The Bay, and I shop at other stores too, but I kind of forgot."

"Ok!" said Hermione. "Right. Um, I'm speechless at the moment."

"Well, I'm not," said Jade. She turned to face her sister. "And I thought you would have some more _class_ and _taste_ in clothes. Merlin, you're an idiot."

"What?" asked Victoria. "What's wrong with the stores I go to?"

"It's cheesy," said Diamond.

"It's cheap," said Ruby.

"It's ugly," said Diamond. "It's hideous. It's lousy."

"Like you can do better," said Victoria.

"After we finish shopping in here, you're going to wish you bought the stuff from here instead of the place where you bought your shits from," said Jade.

"As much as I love hearing you people fight," said Pansy, sarcastically. "I would want to go shopping! So let's go!" She said a little more excitedly than she would want to.

Hermione laughed. "Ok," said Hermione. "Follow me."

It's not like they had a choice, since a good half of them don't know where to go. Hermione and Blade was leading them and their first stop was to the Coach store. The Coach store got the cutest purses in all different sizes and colours, but she had never bothered to check it out. As soon as they walked in the store, she received stares from both; the employees and the customers, which are either young teens, teens or young adults.

"**I'M SORRY EVERYONE!**" said one of the employees, loudly, most shouting and that caused the customers' attention. "**I'M SORRY, BUT EVERYONE HAVE TO CLEAR OUT AND COME BACK IN TWENTY MINUTES, PLEASE!!!!**"

They mumbled words under their breath as they made their way out of the stores, in confusion because for them, they didn't see what's the big deal was. So what? More than twenty people decided to shop there, so they had to leave? So not fair. The young ladies left the store, looking at the newly arrival people and were shocked; the boys are gorgeous and the girls are beautiful. Wow. Are they models of some kind?

That same employee that made the other customers went in the back room. The other two employees closed the door, locked it and flipped the 'closed' sign. While the girls looked around the store for the purse(s) they liked, including Hermione, the guys sat down on chairs. Erika, Charlotte and Angel didn't shop around, Erika stand in front of the window, which is near the entrance and exit doors. Charlotte scanned the stands of shoes, slippers, high heels, combat boots, sandals, etc. Angel followed Hermione around.

"Do you need anything, Miss Granger?" asked a employee.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Do you have anything else that's new?"

"Why, yes," said the employee. "Tracy-Ann is just getting the rest."

Then, the employee (Tracy-Ann) that left, came back, pushing and pulling two carts of new purses that's untouched by other people, but the employees.

The girls went to the carts, pulling the purses off of it, and checking it out from the designs to the colours and then to the sizes. After spending about fifty-five minutes browsing, they got the purses that they desired. Hermione paid for all the purses that the girls (including herself) picked out with _her_ credit card, separately.

Millicent picked out a white leather purse with different coloured polka dots, a hot pink one with M's and a black one with M's embroidered on it. Pansy picked out a bright pink leather purse with P's embroidered on it, a pink and puffy (a little bit at least) purse with the logo 'Baby Phat', along with it's picture of a cat and a black leather purse with different coloured polka dots, except that it wasn't polka _dots_, but polka _stars_. Same thing, but instead of dots, it's stars. Diamond picked out a white leather purse with D's on it, a navy blue leather purse with different polka dots, a silver corset purse (the one that looks like two pair of small breast and then the corset's top … and a blue jean purse.

Jade picked out a simple black leather purse, a blue leather with J's embroidered on it, two corsets; one blue and the other one dark blue, and a dark violet soft purse with no letters or numbers, except there was a big black rose on both sides of the purse. Victoria, however, went _a little_ overboard. She picked out a simple bright pink soft purse, a white purse with different coloured polka _hearts_ (and she made sure it had a bit more pink; she actually counted how many pink hearts there was), a pink polka V's embroidered on it, a soft pink 'Baby Phat' purse, a light pink 'Playboy' and a blue soft purse with a wave on one side and across from it was the word 'Water'. Ok, maybe not _a little_ overboard.

Hermione picked out several purses as well. She picked out a black leather purse with different polka four-pointed stars embroidered on it, a black leather purse with H's embroidered on it, a white soft purse with S's embroidered on it, a black and silver soft 'Baby Phat' purse, a white and bronze leather 'Playboy' purse, a black corset purse, a white corset purse (same like the black corset purse, except this one is white), a black and white leather purse with D's embroidered on it, a blue jean purse with thin and soft Polka Hearts, a black jean purse, and the last purse is black with gold stars around the edges and the purse is slightly (ok, not really 'slightly') bigger than the rest, it's big enough to fit the things a girl need (or Hermione needs, excluding books), and it then can fit a small Pomeranian or Shih Tzu puppy (a little older than 'puppy' though, but you get the point).

Hermione also picked out one black leather purse with small pictures of silver dogs that looked like a Alaskan Malamute and a German Shepherd, and on the other side are small pictures of silver dogs that looked like a Shih Tzu, a Siberian Husky and a Yorkshire Terrier; a white leather purse with small pictures of red, blue, black and green dragons and two corsets, one red (blood, ruby red) and one dark blue.  
However, when she was about to pay for her stuff; a beautiful green and silver blue-ish 'Playboy' purse caught her attention, and that makes her think of her cousin; Marie Lyn Mitt. She's younger than her, but smart; just like Hermione. Marie, like all girls; like purses and other such; especially 'Playboy' and 'Baby Phat'. Hermione picked up the green and silver blue-ish 'Playboy' purse and another green and silver 'Baby Phat' purse.

In the Coach store, the girls (**A/N:** I mean _all_ the girls, not just the six girls from above) spent about £4 422.91 and that was on purses. Hermione also gave the three workers a nice tip; fifty pounds each for closing the store for about seventy minutes for them to shop, not to mention them, kicking out the other customers. Before Hermione can carry her bags of purses, Angel took them; there's only three bags of purses. Hermione just sighed in exasperation, knowing that her Ladies-in-Waiting would carry her stuff, no matter how tiny it is, they insist they should be the one carrying and not her. The employees of Coach weren't surprise to say; they act or look like this was the thing they used too. As they walked out of the store; Angel shrunk all of Hermione's bag to fit her pocket and no one (as in stranger) notices being they (Hermione's Ladies-in-Waiting) were behind Hermione and her friends, but in front of the Slytherins.

Hermione, Blade, their friends, the Slytherins and Hermione's Ladies-in-Waiting all visited Gucci, Versace, **M.A.C**, Armani, Prada, Saks, Hot Topic, Garage, Sirens, Victoria's Secrets, La Senza Lingerie and as well as other 'rich people' stores.

(**A/N:** Some of the stores are 'rich people' stores, and others have hot and _a bit_ expensive prices. I'm doing the stores that I know what they have or sell … or both. By the way; Hermione also has money in _cash_. So when she gives out tips, which she will, she gives them out by cash, not by credit card.)

**— M.A.C Store —**

Hermione, Angel, Charlotte, Erika, Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Victoria, Annabell, Pansy, Millicent, Lana, Lily, and Ariana went in the store while Blade, Luke, Daniel, Draco, Blaise, Darin, Marcus, Alex, Tom, and Michael F was outside, sitting on the couch look alike, waiting for the girls. The two workers, shooed the customers out of the store, closed and lock the door. While they waited, they talked; well, some of them.

"So what makes you changed all of your courses to match Sapphire's?" asked Luke, lazily.

"Because of her," said Blade, emotionlessly.

"Well, it's a good thing, you showed emotion besides anger," said Luke, chuckling at his friend's glare. "Something been bothering me and it's about Sapphire."

Blade's extinct went on right away. He let his aura known and see if his aura can sense anything or anyone suspicious. "And that is?" asked Blade.

"I have a pretty good feeling that she would be returning back to _Hogwarts_," said Luke.

"_What??_" hissed Blade.

"It's pretty obvious," said Luke. "There's many house where Dumbledore can send them to – why to the Granger Manor?"

"It seems he knows that the Granger Manor is the safest place to be," answered Blade, coolly.

They knew the other guys are following their conversations with interest, but they ignored and they (Hermione's/Sapphire's close friends) were careful on how and what they were talking about. Why? It's simple. Wizards _knew_ Muggles exist. Muggles (a very good amount of Muggles _don't_ know that Wizards _and_ Demons exist, and Demons _know_ Muggles _and_ Wizards exist. They don't want to blow their cover … yet.

"I think Luke has a point," said Daniel. "Sapphire just up and left his school a year and a half ago. Suddenly he put people in her Manor; don't you think he's planning to recruit her back to his school?"

Blade seems to think about Daniel's words for a couple of minutes. "But Sapphire wouldn't go back to that school," said Blade. "She loves **BM**, not Hogwarts; **BM** needs her, Hogwarts doesn't, **BM** is a lot more her speed, not Hogwarts.

"We know that, but she will have to go back, _if_ her parents wished her to go back," said Luke, stressing 'if'. "You know how her family is important to her; even if they're not her real parents or Dumbledore isn't her real Grandpa."

"You didn't tell her about Dumbledore, did you?" demanded Blade, his voice icy cold.

"No," said Luke. "I don't fancy the idea of her leaving us … again, you know."

"Good and keep it that way," said Blade, in a commanding voice and saying no more; seeing how the Slytherins were looking at them, deep their own thoughts.

_How do they know about Dumbledore being Granger's relative?_ thought Draco, wondering how they knew, they weren't even there that night when Dumbledore let the truth out. _They're hiding something, something important._ His eyes narrowed.

**— With the Girls —**

As soon as the girls hit the store; they split up more than quickly and browse every colour of make-up there is. This shop was the smallest, since they mostly sell make-up and other accessories like hair scrunchies, necklaces, bracelets, etc.

Pansy got black mascara (thick), pink eye-liner, black eye-liner, a black soft hat (those puffy, fluffy ones), a pink soft hat (same as the black one, but pink; duh), eye-shadow with mixed colour, a necklace (nothing special; the chain is a black string and there was the letter 'P', but it wasn't in silver, gold or anything expensive or rich looking; it's made of plastic of some kind), and a package of four hair brushes and combs.

Millicent got dark blue mascara (thick), light purple eye-liner, a light purple soft hat, purple eye-shadow (darker and lighter) and a necklace with the letter 'M'. Jade got a blue mascara (thin), lighter blue mascara (thin), blue eye-liner, a blue soft hat, a blue eye-shadow (darker and lighter) and a necklace with the letter 'J'. Victoria got hot pink mascara (thick), light pink mascara (thick), a pink eye-liner, two pink soft hats (one dark pink and the other light pink), eye-shadow (darker and lighter), a necklace with the letter 'V', a bracelet with small letters 'V' all around it, a package of four hair brushes and combs, and a full Make-Up Kit (which has eye-shadows of every colour; once, five nail polishes (dark and lighter pink), a couple of hair scrunchies, a mirror, coloured powder (from dark to light) and a couple of those sticks with brushes, etc … )

(**A/N:** Yeah, I forgot what the 'sticks with brushes called, my bad.)

Diamond got a silver mascara (thin), a silver/white soft hat, silver eye-liner, a light blue eye-liner, light eye-shadow, three bottles of nail polishes, a package of four hair brushes and combs, and a full Make-Up Kit. Hermione got a black mascara (thin), a red mascara (thin), a black eye-liner, a red eye-liner, three eye-shadow sets of three (one, red; two, brown; three, blue. It's from **N.Y.C**, I hope you heard and seen it before), Make-Up Kit, a package of hair brushes/combs, two soft hats (one black and one dark red) and a couple (hmm … more like twenty) nail polishes.

In the **M.A.C** store, the girls spent about £5 021.32. This time, Hermione paid with her Mother's credit card because her Mother doesn't know that she, her daughter, has her own credit card … yet. Hermione also gave the two workers a nice tip; forty-five pounds each. Once again, before she can even _touch_ her bags of make-ups and accessories; Charlotte took them, and there's only three bags of make-ups and accessories. As they walked out of the store; Charlotte shrunk all of Hermione's bag and pocket them in her pocket.

**— Hot Topic Store —**

The next store they hit was a Goth store; they sell mostly dark colours, well, they sell other dark colours too, but most of them are, again, dark, except for the sunglasses or whatever. Once again, as they entered; the five employees made the other customers leave the store, they closed and locked the door.

The girls split up again while the guys find somewhere to sit and they weren't looking bored either. They were really entertained because the girls tried their chosen outfits to see if it looks good in them. It was a full hour later until the girls finally decided what they wanted.

Millicent decided to buy a black t-shirt that said in pink letters; 'I'm Only Nice When I Want To Be.' She also got a black sleeveless shirt that said in bloody red letters; 'Watch Out … ' and then at the back it said; 'Cuz I'm coming For You!' She got a black t-shirt that shows her stomach and that said in silver letters; 'Mrs Death.' She got two black pants, once as a little bit baggy and the other one fit her. Pansy decided to buy a tight black t-shirt that says; 'I'm Sorry, But You Look Cute From Far Away.' She also got a black jean. She bought a black mini skirt and around the edges were trace of silver. She picked out a black tube top with the word 'Cute' in red and behind tube was 'Adorable'. She also got a black and red corset with a few designs on the stomach. She got a black halter top with a sad Happy Bunny.

Diamond decided to buy two black mini skirts, one was completely black and it was leather, but the other one wasn't. She bought two tube tops; both was black, but one of them have the word; 'Foxy' in silver. She got a black tight and sleeveless shirt that said in silver; 'I Only Look Sweet and Innocent.' She got two t-shirt with pictures; one of a cat, that says 'Baby Phat' underneath the picture. The other t-shirt has a picture of a bunny's head, that says 'Playboy' underneath and above the bunny's head. She bought a black sleeveless shirt that said; 'Exterminator.' She got a dark red halter top.

Victoria decided to buy a black sleeveless shirt. She bought a t-shirt that said; 'If You're An Angel … ' and then at the back it said; ' … Then I'm A Devil.' Another t-shirt she bought said; 'I Don't Like You … Prepare To Be Slaughter.' She bought a black pant that has 'Devil' across her ass. She got a black skirt and a black leather skirt. She then got a black sleeveless shirt that says; 'Ruuuuuun!' and another sleeveless shirt that was black. She bought two tank tops. She bought two sunglasses; one was black (as in black frames and black glass) and the other was silver (as in silver frames, but black glass). She also bought several pins; six to be exact. One of them was a pin for the Green Day Band, the second pin has a picture of a bloody small heart with a knife smack through it, the third pin has a white spider web, the fourth pin has a bloody knife, the fifth pin has a picture of a zombie (Land of the Dead) and the sixth pin is black with a picture of a dirty white skull. She got three spaghetti black tops; the first one has a picture of Happy Bunny with an 'X' in each of its eyes; the second one said; 'I Love Canines!' in hot pink, and the third and last one is just black.

Jade decided to buy a tight black t-shirt with a blue Happy Bunny on it, in a psycho uniform, the bunny also had swirls in its eyes and it said underneath the psycho bunny was; 'I Went Crazy Long Ago.' She got a sleeveless black shirt that said; 'Killer.' She bought two corsets; one was black and red with flower designs on the stomach, and the second one was black and silver. She got a silver frames sunglass. She got a black baggy pants and a black skirt with a splat of blue on it. She got a black and red halter top.

Hermione decided to buy a black sleeveless shirt that said in red letters; '49% Angel' and then underneath it said; '51% Devil.' She got a red sleeveless shirt that said in black letters; 'I Like You, So I Think I'll Kill You Last.' She got a black pair of baggy bell-bottom pants that fit snugly around the waist with one chain. She then got a tight black t-shirt with a Happy Bunny on the front saying; 'It's Cute How You Think I Listen To You.' She got a red sleeveless shirt that said in black letters; 'Heaven Won't Accept Me and Hell Is Afraid I'll Take Over.' She got a dark blue halter top that said in the front; 'Cute … But Fiesty' in silver letters while in the back, it had a picture of a silver dragon. She pulled a black halter top with a silver dragon on the front. She got a tight, black sleeveless shirt with a pink Happy Bunny on it, in a psycho uniform and it said underneath; 'Cute, But Psycho Things Even Out.' Hermione picked out another black sleeveless shirt that was tight and that said; 'Life's a Bitch … ' in red letters, and on the back it said; 'So Just Fuck It, You Dog!' It's in red letters, too. Then she bought it again, it changed, a bit; 'Life's a Bitch … ' in silver letters and on the back it said; 'So Just Fcuk It, You Dog!' She got three black jeans; the first one is just regular black, the second one has small dragons in silver and the third one said; 'Sexy' across her ass.

In the Hot Topic store, the girls spent about £5 567.45. Hermione paid with her credit card and then she gave the five employees fifty pounds each. Then again, one of her Ladies-in-Waiting, which is Erika, this time, took her bags of five bags of clothes. As they walked out of the store; Erika shrunk all of Hermione's bag and pocket them. Blade went behind Hermione and hugged her, he stayed in that position until they entered upon other store.

**— Garage Store —**

(**A/N:** I been in this store once and I saw this nice blue jeans. It was £88.99! So, yes, I know they sell, nice, but expensive clothing, but that was a few years ago. So I have no idea what they … anymore, kind of, some of the things, I made up and if they don't match your ideas or whatever, then I'm sorry. Continuing on with my story … )

The next store they entered was the Garage Store; they sell colourful clothing. In this store, the girls spent less time in this store than the others; they only spent thirty-five minutes. There were only three employees working and once again, like all of the other stores; they close the stores for a couple of minutes (in this case, it's thirty-five minutes) for them … or for Hermione.

Pansy picked a pink halter top that said; 'Pink Rocks!' She also picked out a pink, soft 'Gym' pants (you know, those kind of comfortable, _soft_ 'Gym' pants; Gods, I really hope you know what I'm talking about!) that matches with the pink halter top and it has the word; 'Sexy-licious' in black letters across her ass . She bought another halter top, and soft 'Gym' pants, but it's black instead of pink and instead of 'Sexy-licious' in pink letters across her ass, its 'Sweet'. She picked out a blue jean, and picked out a pink and black belt. She bought a hot pink and black corset. She picked out four lip-glosses, all different, all pink, all scented and all glittery-looking. She also picked out two lip-sticks, one lighter and the other darker, and both pink. She bought a wallet (for girls); it's black and it has three designs of flower; the flowers are pink and in the middle, where the 'honey', and where it suppose to be yellow, was the colour blue instead.

Millicent picked a purple halter top that said; 'I'm Hurt' and then with sad faces all around it. She also picked out a purple, soft 'Gym' pants that matches with the purple halter top and it has the word; 'Booty-licious' in aqua letters across her ass. She bought another halter top, and soft 'Gym' pants, but it's dark purple. She picked out a black jean with dark purple and light purple corset, and with purple and white belt. She picked out three lip-glosses, all different, all purple, all scented and all glittery-looking. She then picked out three lip-sticks. She also decided to get a wallet; it's dark purple and it has a design of a kitten, which is in the colour of lighter purple.

Diamond picked a silver and white halter top that said, in black letters; 'Foxy … ' and then on the back it said; ' … Chick.' She also picked out a white, soft 'Gym' pants that matches with the silver/white halter top. She picked out two white pants; one is just a regular white pant, and the second one has the letters; '**F** **O** **X** **Y**' going down her leg, the other leg said; '**G** **I** **R** **L**', which also goes down her leg and together, it said; 'Foxy Girl'. She got a beautiful white jean. She got a silver/white corset. She got a nice white belt that looks look with her white jean. She picked out three lip-glosses, all different, all scented and all glittery-looking. She then picked out one lip-stick, silver.

Jade picked a blue halter top. She picked another halter top, but this time, it's darker. She then picked out two blue 'Gym' pants; one his regular blue and the other one was darker. She bought two jeans; one was kind of dark blue jean and the other one was light and brighter blue jean. She bought two belts; one for the first jean and the other belt for the other jean. She then got three blue corsets; one of the corsets has simple, but beautiful designs, the second one was dark blue and that outline where her breast will be and the last one is the same as the second one, except this was light blue. She got one lip-gloss and one lip-stick.

Victoria picked three pink halter tops; one bright, one light and one dark pink. She then picked three jeans that goes with the halter tops in match. She bought one bright belt. She bought one hot pink pants. She got two pink corsets; one of the corset's main colour is dark pink and the designs or whatever are light pink, and the other corset is the same thing, except you switch the colours around (light pink is the main colour and the dark pink is for the designs or whatever). She bought five lip-glosses; all pink, all scented and all different, and she got three lip-sticks that are pink. Afterwards, Victoria decided to buy two more corsets, except that it wasn't pink, but it was white. She bought three wallets; one pink, one white, and one pink and white with designs of a small dog or something. She then bought something daring that no one bought before (from their group) and it was a teaser. It's black and it covers her breast, but a good amount is shown, for her bottom half, it's like a thong and it's connected to each other by strings; connecting the thong string and the bra together. Like I said; it's a teaser.

(**A/N:** If you watch 'Family Guy' in that one episode when Louise (sp?) wore the same black teaser, if only, changed a bit; it's kind of like that … except a bit different.)

Hermione picked three halter tops; one ruby red, one black with fake diamonds making a small bunny on the top left chest and the other white top. She then picked three 'Gym' pants; one is ruby red with the word 'Devil' across the ass, one black with the word 'Princess' across the ass and the other white with the word 'Angel' across the ass, to match with the halter tops. She also picked three regular pants; one ruby red, another black with fake diamonds on the front of the pants on the left leg and the last one white. She also decided to buy three jeans, two black and one white; the white jean and one of the black jeans is a regular, with no designs or anything special, but on one of the black jeans, it has the word 'Devil' on the right leg and then 'Angel' on the left leg. Hermione then got two corsets; one was red and white, the other black and white. She bought three lip-glosses; all scented, all the same and all of them are Strawberry. She bought three lip-sticks; light red, pink and light brown. She bought a belt; it was black and it has a couple of fake diamonds. She didn't buy any wallets because it wasn't that pretty, she'll probably buy a prettier one somewhere else.

In the Garage Store, the girls spent about £5 469.75. Hermione paid with her credit card and then she gave the three employees a tip of forty pounds, each. Then again, one of her Ladies-in-Waiting, which is Angel, this time, took her bags of five bags of clothes. As they walked out of the store; Angel shrunk all of Hermione's bag and pocket them. Blade kissed Hermione as they walked into the nearest store … or in this case _stores_.

**— Other Stores —**

They entered Charlotte Ross Store; they kind of random clothing. In this store, the girls took a little more time than normal; a full hour and a half to-be-exact. There were only two employees working there and once again, like all of the other stores; they close the stores for a couple of minutes; in this case, it's a full hour and a half.

Victoria got a pink t-shirt top with silver blue-ish dog on the front that said; 'As You see; I'm A Doggy Person.' She also got a tight pink t-shirt that said in red letters on the front; 'I Went From Candy & Toys … ' and on the back it read; 'To Cell Phones & Boys!' With little hearts covered the shirt; in front and behind. She pulled out two shorts; one dark and the other one light. She pulled out two mini (_realllly_ mini) skirts; one dark and the other light. A white tight t-shirt with hearts all over the front. She bought four thin pink (Light Lap Dances) and four thick red (Rough Kisses) jelly bracelets (or what other people like to say 'sex bracelets'. And the meaning, came from me, which came from my senior school.) She also got blue thin and thick (Tight and Light Hugs) 'ankle' jelly bracelets.

Diamond got a white t-shirt that said; 'I Love Watermelon' and then it has a picture of a half eaten watermelon. She pulled out three skirts; long skirt and two mini skirts. She bought two thin white (Gentle Blow Jobs) and two thin green (Gentle Fingerings) bracelets. Millicent got a black baggy t-shirt that said; 'Don't Be Jealous (There's a jealous face) That I'm Cute, Be Happy (Then there's a happy face).' She got two long _pink_ skirts. She got a brown short. She bought five thick pink (Rough/Hot Lap Dances) and five thick and then black (Rough and Gentle Sex) bracelets.

Pansy got a pink tight t-shirt that said; 'I Like Cute Guys.' She bought three different colour shorts; pink, black and brown. She bought six skirts; pink (mini), white (mini) and black (mini) and pink (long), white (long) and black (long). (**A/N:** What I mean by 'mini' and 'long' is that if it's 'mini skirts' or 'long skirt'.) She got another t-shirt that said; 'You Are Far Too Ugly To Be Taken By Me!' She bought four thin and thick black (Gentle and Rough Sex), and four yellow (Licks) bracelets. Jade got two t-shirts; one had Strawberry Shortcake on it and it said; 'Life is Delicious' with Strawberry Shortcake sitting on a big red strawberry. Her other t-shirt was white and tight; it had brown baby foxes on it. She bought four skirts; two mini and two long ones; black and white. She bought three thin green (Gentle Fingerings) and three thin white (Gentle Blow Jobs) bracelets.

Hermione got a tight black t-shirt with a silver dragon on the front along with a matching pants that also has a silver dragon on each leg, except it was smaller with two sets of chains. She bought a baggy black pants with silver foxes with four sets of chains. She got another black t-shirt that said; 'Pain Is Caused By Pleasure.' She got three mini skirts; all black, two leathers, one of the leathers have the word; 'Sexy' in fake diamonds. She bought two small spike bracelets. (**A/N:** You know, not those long ones, but the shorter and smaller ones.)

Then, at the exact time, they saw this hot jackets, it hung above the entrance/exit doors that came in all different sizes and colours; it's new, so it wasn't on sale, and all of the girls bought one. Hermione bought more than thirteen (which includes herself, her friends and the Slytherins' girls), also more than seventeen (which includes all of them, including herself, her friends, the Slytherins' girls, her Ladies-in-Waiting and Hermione's cousin).

In Charlotte Ross Store, the girls spent about £18 932.66, possibly even more because the jackets are the most expensive in Charlotte Ross, and she bought more jackets; each of them (herself, her friends; the ones that are with her and the Slytherins' girls), but she bought more for some other people. Hermione paid with her credit card and then she gave the two employees a tip of sixty-five pounds, each. Then again, one of her Ladies-in-Waiting, which is Charlotte, this time, took her bags of five bags of clothes. As they walked out of the store; Charlotte shrunk all of Hermione's bag and pocket them. Blade kissed Hermione as they walked into the nearest store … or in this case _stores_.

They then went into shoes stores to buy shoes, sandals, (combat) boots and high heels.

**— Sirens Store —**

The next store they hit was Sirens and then, they began browsing. They bought tube tops, spaghetti tops, tight jeans, baggy jeans, tight pants, baggy pants, etc. They spent more than £3 056.11.

**— Victoria's Secrets & La Senza Lingerie Stores —**

The girls went inside La Senza Lingerie first, but the guys waited outside. The girls bought lingerie, thongs, G-strings, panties and sleep wears. Victoria bought panties, but when she saw Hermione and her sister picking thongs, she asked them a question that would be remembered by some of them.

"Hey, why do you wear those kind of under wears and not these ones?" asked Victoria, pointing to the thongs in Hermione, Jade and Diamond's hands, and then she referred to the panties in her hands.

"Victoria, my dear sister," drawled Jade. "Thongs look nice and sexy."

"And it's definitely sexier than _panties_," added Diamond, picking up some more thongs. "It's like for _grown-ups_."

"Plus, thongs are more comfortable than panties anyways," said Hermione, picking up some G-strings. "When you get use to them. A lot of teenagers rather buy thongs than panties; why else thongs are more expensive than panties?"

Victoria's face was so funny, it was well, full of shock and embarrassment. "I k-knew that," said Victoria, sticking her nose in the air. "It's so totally in the zone in this generations. My Mother bought my panties for me." That's the wrong thing to say also.

"Your _Mother_ bought your _panties_ for you?" repeated Jade. "Since when? _You_ buy your own clothes, do _your_ own shopping, not Mother. So don't blame it on anyone, but yourself."

Victoria huffed and left, going to the thongs section, but before putting the panties that she chose back to where she got then from … ok, so she kept one or two of them … How does she know thongs and G-strings are the hottest lingerie?

In Hermione's hands were thongs and G-strings. There's many colours in those sections, but she only got black, red, white, hot pink, blue, violet ones, and other thongs and G-strings with pictures of something; hearts, stars, etc. All of the thongs and G-strings that Hermione selected is all the same sizes, small. She bought _a lot_ of thongs and G-strings because in her drawers, she only has like twenty, the rest is all panties, like Victoria, and that reminds her … she have to throw them out. Actually, she have to sort through her (old) clothes, too. After twenty minutes, Hermione walked over to the corset sleep wears and picked out the black lacy one with red strings that you had to tie in the front of the chest. (You know, the ones shaped like a bathing suit.) It had slits at the side. She bought a couple of more, but with different colours; black, red, white, hot pink, blue, dark blue, violet, dark red and corsets sleepwears with pictures of something. The corsets are actually for sleeping; as it said; 'sleep wears', but it can sometimes be worn outside too, no one would actually notice what it's really for; though I doubt they really do.

In both; La Senza Lingerie and Victoria's secrets, the girls spent about £10 885.38 for _all_ of the girls, except for Hermione's Ladies-in-Waiting (Hermione, Diamond, Jade, Victoria, Millicent, Pansy, Lana, Lily, Ariana, and Ruby). Hermione gave the three employees fifty pounds tip, each and left. With Erika shrinking her bags.

**— X-Jays Store —**

The girls made the boys go into the store and tried on some clothes as a small thank you for being so patient for them while they (the girls) were shopping for _hours_ and because many boys would complain a long time ago.

The guys pretty much got jackets, sleeveless shirts, t-shirts, baggy pants with or/and without silver chains hanging from them, chain necklaces, jeans, cut jeans (where it makes the person that's wearing it had just gotten out from a fight or something), shoes and boots.

Hermione was about to pay for them, but Blade stopped her. "I should be paying," said Blade, kissing her. "I'll pay for it." He said to the cashier as he handed the girl his credit card.

The girl nodded, not trusting her voice to speak. The guys are too hot to be true. She sigh. He looks so dangerous …

The guys spent £17 058.05 in X-Jays.

Lastly, Hermione took the girls to the best and expensive salon in the Shopping Centre; to get their hair done, a manicure, a pedicure, their eyebrows done and a facial. And at this point, the icing on the Slytherins' barrier was dimming … well, for some of them; Hermione were talking to Pansy and Millicent like they were best friends. Lana and Lily were still sore about being around with a Shopping Centre full of Muggles, though they just _love_ the things that they sold and the things that they bought. It was absolutely adorable! Hermione's girl -friends from **BM** were kind of getting jealous because they just got Hermione back from that horrid school, Hogwarts and now, she, Pansy and Millicent are like _best friends_. They are so not going to take the chances of Hermione going back to Hogwarts, no way in Hell.

"So what do you want to do with your hair?" asked Hermione.

"I was thinking of getting it angled and highlighted," replied Millicent; her hair is dirty brown.

"Just vashed," answered Lana, stiffly. The Muggles are going to touch her hair … or her as less as possible.

"Same," answered Lily.

"Maybe some highlights vell do," said Ariana, twirling her black locks.

"Same," answered Pansy.

Hermione nodded in consent as they employees got busy with the five new customers. After their hair was finished, Millicent and Pansy got their nails done; Millicent was done in violet and Pansy was done in hot pink, both have different designs; Millicent has pink flowers and Pansy has blue and black lights … like fireworks! After when Lana, Lily, and Ariana saw what an excellent job the Muggles did to Pansy and Millicent, they did their nails too, but they did it in French. They then got their eyebrows done and then their facial.

When they were completed finished at the salon, Hermione grinned at them and pulled them to a tall mirror at the back of the store. Remember, they didn't see themselves yet, just each other. The girls gasped as one-by-one, they saw the new them; they look hot. Wow. They just had to come back here every two or three weeks to refill their nails, etc.

They decided that they're hungry, so they went to the Food Court and on the way there; Hermione told them the common food that's going to be there and the likes. All of them decided to try something different. Hermione, was told by Blaise, that Hogwarts now has pop, so they had pop before. Hermione send Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Luke, and Daniel a telepathic message.

'_Hey guys, can you hear me?_' asked Hermione.

'_Yup_.'

'_Loud and clear_.'

'_What's sup_?'

'_Uh huh?_'

'_Of course_.'

Were the replies that Hermione got. '_Tune down your taste buds a bit,_' said Hermione. '_The Food Court tends to 'over cook' their food, a little._'

'_Alright._'

'_Thanks for the heads up_.'

Were the thank yous that Hermione got.

While they were eating, Blade left, right after he kissed Hermione and told her not to worry, he'll be back in a few. Hermione asked where he was about to go, but he didn't tell, so she pouted, but he can't really see it because he turned around and left. So, while Hermione, her friends and the Slytherins were eating; Blade ran as fast as he can, which is really fast and he cannot be seen by humans (Muggles or Wizards, it doesn't matter cause in either way; they're humans), and he arrived where he wanted to be in less than five seconds.

**— With Blade —**

Blade arrived in front of a Jewellery Store; La Magnifique Bijoux. He then saw a glass cabinet display and saw a gold case with a set of earrings, a many diamonded necklace (which makes it look like it was _made_ by diamonds), two bracelets and two large diamond rings. The diamonds were so amazing and since he was once a thief, he can tell that these diamonds are very real. The diamonds were so amazing, they shone off of Blade's face. The diamonds are the colours: ruby, sapphire, emerald, onyx, and crystal.

Blade looked down at them in hidden amazement. The jewelleries all matched and were very well detailed. He mentally looked at the diamonds harder; the rings would fit Sapphire perfectly, maybe a tiny bit too big. The necklace was a chain of diamond stars and ended in a beautiful diamond pendant. He looked down at the price tag:

**Price:** £1 000 000 000 000  
(One Trillion pounds)

The jewelleries probably won't actually worth that much; either the manager just put there to show off or just see who buy those priceless jewelleries, but it won't matter; by the end of three or four weeks, he'll probably earn more than one trillion pounds, no biggie and his girlfriend is worth everything in his beings. He knew that the pricing is wrong and shit, but didn't bother to argue about it.

Blade walked in the store; walking a stroll before stopping behind the glass display in front of the store. He looked at the display and any of the jewelleries around it, noticing how the employees were keeping close eyes on him.

A few seconds later, the manager arrived from behind the nearest counter. "How may I help you?" asked the man.

"Actually," said Blade, coolly. "I want to see those diamonds closer." He indicated the diamonds on glass display.

The manager took out the glass displays keys, he unlocked the glass display and carefully took the diamond jewelleries out, putting them carefully and gently down to the counter so Blade could examine then closer, not that he needed to. He nodded and then he pointed the expensive sunglasses below the diamond jewelleries, where the manager place them at, under the counter's glass at the rows of sunglasses. He pointed to a particular one; the black sunglass with diamonds around the two eye-frames and then with smaller sapphires at the two sticks thingy. He looked at the price tag:

**Price:** £74 000 000

Blade told the manager that he wanted to see that sunglass too. So the man took the sunglass out and put them on the counter. Blade picked it up and examined it thoroughly. Then at the end, Blade told the manager he wanted all of the things that are on the counter; the diamond jewelleries and the sunglass; the man just stared at Blade like he was a mad man.

"Young man, are you sure _you_ can afford these?" asked the manager. "These are more than a lot to ask from you."

Blade narrowed his eyes. _Stupid humans,_ thought Blade. "Yes," said Blade, reaching his credit card.

The manager took the credit card, looked at the numbers on it and then looked at Blade suspiciously. He motioned a worker and whispered in her ear, which Blade caught, clearly.

"Call to this credit card company," said the manager. "See if this is really his card; get the caller to describe _him_ if you have to. _But_ make sure they tell you if _he_ has enough or more than enough many to our – these jewelleries. Understand?"

The worker nodded, making a beeline to the phone. The manager, meanwhile kept Blade company as he cleaned the diamond jewelleries and the sunglass _carefully_, using a clean rag to do so.

Five minutes later, the worker came back. "This is his credit card," said the worker. "He has more than enough money." She confirmed.

The manager and the other workers nearby looked at the young man, Blade, in disbelief. The manager nodded, numbly as he took the credit card from her hand, shooed her away and beamed at Blade. "Is that all you want for today, sir?" asked the manager, stiffly; still shock from the purchase.

"Wrap them for me," said Blade. "They're Christmas Gifts."

The manager nodded as he made a beeline for a few cases to put the jewelleries in, five cases to be exact and then he looked for the perfect wrapping paper. When wrappings were done; he put them in a bag and place them on the counter. "The paper wrappings are an additional of five pounds," said the manager. "In total; that would be £1 280 094 720 000."

In less than a minute later, Blade left the store with the bag. He turned to a corner, took the cases out of the bag, threw the bag into the garbage can and '_Reducio-_'ing the five cases to fit his pocket. He then ran quickly back to the Food Court.

"I missed you!" said Hermione, flying in his arms once she saw him coming.

Blade responded by kissing her.

"It's only been about ten minutes," said Ruby, looking at her wrist watch.

"So?" asked Hermione. "I still missed him."

About half an hour later, they finished eating, they decided to go to the big stores; Sears, Zellers, Walmart, Staples. They decided on Staples for some odd reasons.

**— The Staples Depot —**

They saw many flat screen thingie with many different colours with a flat, well, kind of flat bottom, with any buttons and yeah. It's actually called laptop. Once Hermione explained what the 'flat screen' was, it's 10:00**PM**, very close to closing time, actually, half of the other stores are already closing. The Shopping Centre closes at 11:00**PM**, while the securities checks the place until 11:30**PM**, then they leave for a good nights sleep.

Pansy, who warmed up to Muggles and Muggles technologies, wanted to buy one and use it; once Hermione or someone that knew how to, to teach them, which would probably by tomorrow; bought a laptop, along with everyone else, except for Blade, Erika, Charlotte and Angel. Lana, and Lily aren't that into Muggles technologies or anything that has to do with them, but they are still interested. Of course, they won't admit that out-loud.

Hermione, Diamond, Jade, Victoria, Draco, Blaise, Darin, Annabell, Marcus, Michael F, Millicent, Pansy, Lana, Lily, Ariana, Ruby, Daniel, and Luke; each bought a laptop of their choice of colour(s), bought a _computer_ mouse, a webcam (a small one; because laptops aren't as big as computers, ya know), some package of blank discs, some Muggle music, etc … …

Daniel bought a black laptop with a black mouse, a black and white webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought the first and second **CD**sof Simple Plan. Diamond bought a silver/white and black laptop with a white mouse, a black webcam, two packages of **CD-R**, two packages of **DVD-R** and she bought a few CDs of 50 Cent; the first album, the second album and The Massacure Special Edition.

Jade bought a blue and black laptop with dark and light mouse, a dark blue and white webcam, two packages of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought the first three **CD**s of Britany Spears. Luke bought a yellow and black laptop with clear white mouse when it lights up; the colour is yellow, a yellow and white webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and he bought an Usher **CD**.

Michael bought a shiny black laptop with a black mouse, a shiny and sparkle black webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought all the **CD**s or albums of (Lil') Bow Wow. Ruby bought a bright red and black laptop with red mouse, a bright red and white webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought a **CD** of Mandy Moore. Alex bought a dark green and black laptop with green mouse, a green and white webcam, a package of **CD-R** and a package of **DVD-R**. Ariana bought a white laptop with a white mouse, a white webcam, two packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought a Shakira's **CD**, Laundry Service.

Blaise bought a really dark indigo and black laptop with an indigo mouse, a indigo and white webcam, three packages of **CD-R**, three packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought the albums of Sean Paul. Draco bought a green and black laptop with a black mouse, a green and white webcam, two packages of **CD-R**, two packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought all the albums of Eminem. Lana bought a pink laptop with a pink and clear white mouse, a pink webcam, a package of **CD-R**, ten packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought the first and second **CD**s of Alicia Keys.

Lily bought a teal and black laptop with a black mouse, a teal webcam, two packages of **CD-R**, twenty packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought one of Mariah Carey's **CD**. Marcus bought a green and silver laptop with silver/white mouse, a silver/white webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought the first and second albums of Good Charlotte, and a Simple Plan **CD**. Millicent bought a bought a colourful laptop with a black mouse, a yellow webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought one of Ashlee Simpson's **CD**.

Pansy bought a pink and black laptop with a pink mouse, a pink webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought a Jennifer Lopez **CD**. Tom bought a brown laptop with a black mouse, a black webcam, a package of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought the first and second album of Blink 182, and a Korn **CD**. Annabell Zabini bought blue and black laptop with a black mouse, a blue webcam, two packages of **CD-R** and lastly, she bought a Paris Hilton **CD**. Darin Zabini bought a Maroon laptop with a maroon mouse, a very dark red webcam, five packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought the first and second **CD**s of Chingy.

Mark Zabini bought a red laptop with a red mouse, a red webcam, three packages of **CD-R**, a package of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought a Ludacris **CD**. Michael Flint bought a white laptop with a white mouse, a white webcam, four packages of **CD-R**, twenty-seven packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, he bought a D12 **CD**, and an Eamon **CD**. Victoria bought a laptop of stripes, vertical, kind of; (regular) pink, fuchsia and bright pink (**A/N:** If you have Destiny's Child #1 **CD**, then you know what I'm talking about; it's exactly like that; except with three colours instead of people … duh!) with three computer mice (regular pink, fuchsia and bright pink), three webcam (pink, fuchsia and bright pink), ten packages of **CD-R**, ten packages of **DVD-R** and lastly, she bought the 'Let Go' **CD** and then the 'Under my Skin' **CD** of Avril Lavigne, and a Green Day **CD**.

Hermione bought a dark red and black laptop with two mouse (one is dark red and the other is black; both laser-like), three webcam (one is dark red, the other is black, and the last one is mixed with dark red and black), two hundred fifty packages of **CD-R** (**A/N:** The **CD-R** for Hermione is for business; she has more than a thousand discs all together and like I said; it's for business), a hundred twenty-five packages of **DVD-R** (**A/N:** The **DVD-R** is for any video or music that she needed to download or copy onto. These **DVD-R** could be for work or fun) and lastly, she bought the **CD**s of 50 Cent, Ashanti (all of the **CD**s she made), Britany Spears (all of the **CD**s she made), Bow Wow (all of the **CD**s he made), Cassie, Cherish, Massari, Paris Hilton, Yong Joc, Raven Symone, Beyoncé Knowles (all of the **CD**s she made), Keyshia Cole, Sean Paul, and pretty much her favourite artists and bands from Rappers to Hip Hop to Pop, etc … (**A/N:** Let's just say more than sixty-nine. Let's just say; Hermione bought a hundred and eleven **CD**s. Some – or should I say a few? – songs that she likes is old and all that shit, but still good, so she still listened to it.)

In the Staples Depot, they spent about £30 667.80, possibly even more. As soon as the sale was completed, Charlotte wasted no time grabbing Hermione's bags and they were on their way back to the limo, which was waiting for them. Today, they spent a lot of money; £101 081.43 to be exact and the jewelleries that Blade got, didn't count that.

**— At Hogwarts With Ginny —**

The next morning after that 'snoring' incident, Ginny was positively fuming. She _does not_ snore. Those bitches! After all they've been through; they just up and left her, for a _bookworm_ at that! Ohh! That just sets her up! After all _she_ done for _them_!

_Sluts!_ thought Ginny, maliciously as she got dressed for an early breakfast.

Ginny went downstairs to the empty Great Hall and happily _thought_ no one was in there, but she was wrong, oh, she is so wrong indeed.

"I thought the last time you woke up early in the morning have taught you a lesson," said a very familiar voice. "So what are you planning to do in here, now?"

Ginny turned swiftly around and then stepped back a few steps. "W-what are _you_ d-doing here so e-early?" asked Ginny.

"_That_ is none of your business," said the girl, coldly.

"W-why do you hate me so much?!" asked Ginny, loudly, forgetting who she's talking to; the girl who beat the shit out of her.

"Why do I hate you so much," said the girl. "Why do I hate you so much. Wow. I just love that question, I could make two parchments of list right now. But that would be a waste of time." She girl flipped her hair away as a strand of hair landed in front of her face. "You made one of my dearest friend, who is also my mentor, leave Hogwarts. You insulted her. You stole her friends. You betrayed her. Want me to say more?"

"Hermione Granger," said Ginny though gritted teeth. "You and the others curse me, ignored me and push me for _Hermione bloody Granger?!_" She paused and took a breathe. "_Are_ you insane? Do you even _know_ the bitch? What are you? Her fan? Her sister? Her new best friend?"

The girl narrowed her eyes at the blabbing red-head. "How stupid can you be?" asked the girl, rolling her eyes at the idiot. "_Hermione Granger_ is the smartest witch in Hogwarts. _Hermione Granger_ was the best friend of Harry bloody Potter and Ron desperate Weasley. _Hermione Granger_, the plan maker. _Hermione Granger_, the fiestest, but friendliness girl in Hogwarts. _Hermione Granger_, the girl that _Viktor Krum_ wanted, out of a thousand girls! _Hermione Granger_, the fourth leader of the commander of _The Order of the Phoenix_!"

"H-how –" started Ginny.

"I don't need to actually _know_ Hermione Granger to really _know_ or respect her," said the girl, continuing her speech and interrupting Ginny when she tried to speak. "Hermione taught me many things. She taught me the importance of reading, she helped me with spells, perfecting them, she taught me other spells that weren't taught in Hogwarts, but in books or what she knew. She taught me many things, including all of the secret passage ways in and around Hogwarts, that's _not_ on the Marauder's map and that professors or students doesn't even know about! And now she's gone. She hasn't even finished teaching me yet! But she's gone and I have _you_ to thank for."

Ginny screamed like bloody murder as she ran around the Great Hall, with the strange girl hot on her tail. Ginny then pulled the door open and ran out of the Great Hall and into the corridor, waking up the portraits on the wall as well. When Ginny stopped to take a quick breathe, the black-haired girl wasn't there.

_How long wasn't she there?_ thought Ginny. _I've been running around and she's not there?!_

She huffed and stomped off back to the Gryffindor Common Room. She then went back to the Girls' Dormitory, went to her bed and closed the draperies, then she put a silencing spell around her area, her hands snuck up her robes …

**— With Sapphire & Everyone Else —**

Sapphire, Blade, Daniel, Diamond, Jade, Luke, Ruby, Alex, Ariana, Blaise, Draco, Lana, Lily, Marcus, Millicent, Pansy, Tom, Annabell, Darin, Mark, Michael F, Victoria, Angel, Charlotte, and Erika were in the limo when the driver went to a sudden screeching halt.

"What is going on there?" asked Hermione when she pushed a button.

"It seems like we are under attack, Young Miss," said the limo driver.

"Umm," said Hermione, then she heard some noise like punching and kicking noise. "Just keep moving, slowly, it's going to clear soon."

"Yes, miss," said the driver as the limo started to move slowly.

Hermione pressed a button and the window stroll down. Outside, was a bunch of people fighting with their fists, legs and knifes.

A man suddenly appeared in front of the window, sideways, he was fighting against someone. The man gave a punch in the other man's face and kneed the other man's face. He turned to Hermione and smiled; the Slytherin girls were shock, the guy is cute.

"Hey Midnight or should I say Destiny?" asked the man, releasing a deep chuckle. "I told you I got your back."

Hermione smiled and then laughed. "Thanks man," said Hermione. "I owe you."

"Nah, none at all," said the man. "It's actually _I_ owe _you_, even if I like to see you fight, we got this one." The man raised his fist beside his hand, eye-level and his fist hit a guy dead on the face. "Sit tight. We'll clear the road for ya."

"Alright, thanks!" said Hermione as he ran to one of his man, getting beat up by three other man.

As the road cleared, the limo moved faster, until it went in its normal speed limit. Hermione was about to lean in against Blade's shoulder, but her sensitive nose smelt something. She looked at her friends and saw them on high alert.

"Carson, drive faster," commanded Hermione, panic in her voice. "I'll double – no _triple_ – your pay." The smell was getting stronger and stronger. It was a smell that all of them knew. It's the smell of _blood_.

The limo moved faster, getting to the Manor in less than two minutes. They jumped out, leaving a car full of confused Slytherins, however, they followed too. Only to see the house was being attacked … by Death Eaters!

"Shit," said Draco as he saw everyone fighting other and was instantly worried about his Mother.

They knew all of them and their parents can take care of themselves, but it didn't stop them from worrying.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I know that most of you are thinking that this chapter is _soooo_ boring, but _I_ enjoy writing this … and I was a bit bored too. ;) I was on a slight Writer's Block, so I made this Shopping Chapter to get rid of it. And guess what? It worked. ;) I'm sorry if the stores' clothes' are wrong, or too expensive, or too cheap or whatever, my bad. Please don't forget the meaning of the 'sex bracelets' is all from _me_, which is from _my_ senior school, which is grade six through eight. By the way; in case you don't know what 'G-strings' are, it's like thongs, except there's strings, where you tie them together at your side hips; tie them in a bow or something. My parents, well, Mom is _really_ protective, so I don't have cell phones, internet; I used the school's or my cousins' computers, or boyfriends. Not that I'm poor or anything, they're – she's just protective.

I write all of my stories at home and shit, I buy a **CD**, copy it on there and upload the story/stories/chapters into another computer _with_ internet access.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen: The Attack On The Granger Manor & A Visitor**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— This Time … —**  
_  
"Carson, drive faster," commanded Hermione, panic in her voice. "I'll double _–_ no triple _–_ your pay." The smell was getting stronger and stronger. It was a smell that all of them knew. It's the smell of blood._

The limo moved faster, getting to the Manor in less than two minutes. They jumped out, leaving a car full of confused Slytherins, however, they followed too. Only to see the house was being attacked … by Death Eaters!

"Shit," said Draco as he saw everyone fighting other and was instantly worried about his Mother.

They knew all of them and their parents can take care of themselves, but it didn't stop them from worrying.

**— Last Time … —**

Hermione jumped in the small battle, punching a few Death Eaters' guts and kneed their shins. Just as her friends were about to join in and help; she raised a hand, signalling them not to interfere with her families' battle. No one went against her wishes, they erect a barrier around themselves, and the Slytherins, protecting them from harm. Hermione beat her way to Annie's direction, then Brandon, her Mother, and then her Father.

Hermione then got out daggers from under the furniture and threw them at Death Eaters who were nearest to them and any other parents that needed help. Soon, more than half the Death Eaters were killed by Hermione's daggers. There were only seven left and it seems the five, were the advanced ones out of thirty-five of them (Death Eaters).

"Retreat!" shouted a female voice from under a mask and cloak. She sounded angry and slightly insane. "Retreat now!"

The Death Eaters made a run for the exit doors since they can't apparate in the Manor, so they ran outside and past the gates; _then_ they can apparate, but while they were running, Hermione was still throwing daggers at them; killing four more, while the other two disapparate. Hermione released a low growl from her throat as she glared at the four dead Death Eaters and the two vanishing spots of the Death Eaters.

Hermione ran inside and checked for any major injuries, luckily, no one was majorly hurt.

"Hermione, when did you learn how to fight like that?" asked Jane. "You never fought before, have you?"

"The school that I go to, **BM**, taught me how to fight among other things, Mother," said Hermione, soothingly.

"Good, good," said Richard. "Thank God."

The teens helped their parents to their room and went to bed themselves. Hermione told her friends to go to bed and she'll deal with the bodies downstairs. She went downstairs and took a look at the dead bodies, the blood and the House-Elves. She send the House-Elves back to the kitchen and told them if she needed anything, she'll call them back up.

"_Wingardium Leviosa,_" said Hermione with her hand _without_ a wand. All the bloody bodies inside the house floated.

Hermione made a motion with her hand to guide them outside in the yard and place them on the grass. She did the same with the four Death Eaters outside the house near the gates. All of the daggers she used to kill was floating around in mid-air of the Death Eater that it killed. She picked seventeen Death Eaters out, the other sixteen, she had them dropped over a cliff, except for the three advanced ones. The seventeen Death Eaters were just lying there on the grass.

She walked to the three advanced Death Eaters and removed their mask. The advanced Death Eaters were Mr Talbot; the Father of Michael Talbot, Mr Warrington; the Father of a Slytherin Chaser and Nott, and the regular Death Eater was Walden Macnair; a (former) executioner employed by the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creatures to execute. She glared at them, which in turn, set them on fire, and then she threw them off a cliff.

Just then a hiss was heard. It was one of Hermione's pet snakes. After that, two more hisses was heard; three snakes – three long, big, dangerous, mean, and evil-looking snakes. One of the snakes is a Cobra, the other snake is a Basilisk (It only kills with its fangs; bite people or things, and body, which straggled people, it doesn't kill with its eyes; well, not Hermione's snakes) and the last snake is Ra. The name is from African Gods and Goddesses.

Ra is a special snake, that obviously belongs to Hermione and she created herself at Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted when she was in first year; eleven years old. Ra is a genetic cross between Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake. It has large poisonous fangs. One of the reason why Ra is made of the poisonous snakes was that the poisons doesn't affect her. When she was nine years old and in **BM**, they have given Hermione various amounts of different types of poisons to build up her immune systems because she's special. Students go to school at the age of ten or eleven, roughly, but at around nine or ten, Hermione went to school. She was special and meant for bigger things, so **BM** did what they did to help Hermione.

§_You can have them,_§ said Hermione in Parseltongue to all three of her snakes. §_Freshly killed._§

§_Thank you_,§ hissed Cobra, Basilisk, and Ra.

§_You're welcome,_§ said Hermione. §_Be quick about it._§

She then summon Toonie. She told Toonie to clean the bloody daggers and put them away, in their proper places and to clean the blood inside the Manor and here (they're still outside in the yard).

"No blood is to be left or smell, understand?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, Young Miss," said Toonie. "Of course, Young Miss. Toonie and other Elves will get right to it."

Hermione nodded and left to go to bed, snuggling into Blade's arm as his arms tightened around her.

**— At Hogwarts with the Troublesome Trio —**

"Professor McGonagall!" called Harry as he, Ron, and Ginny ran up to Professor McGonagall. "Professor!"

McGonagall released a small inaudible sigh and she turned around to face three students from her House. "What is it that you want now, Mr Potter, Miss Weasley, and Mr Weasley?" asked McGonagall in a tried voice.

"We just, um, wondering where Professor Dumbledore is," said Harry, nervously. "And we were wondering if you knew where he is."

"Professor Dumbledore is in his office, working on paper work, and then he'll be off, visiting a family of relatives," said McGonagall. "He won't be back until tomorrow, but even then, he has many things to do than talk to you three."

"He has relatives?" asked Ron, sound surprise. "Who would've thought?"

"Yes, Mr Weasley, he has relatives," said McGonagall. "He has some business to discuss with them."

"Can't he come back earlier?" asked Harry. "Can't you send him an owl, asking him to come back, earlier?"

"No, Mr Potter, I can't do that," said McGonagall. "Now do you have classes? You're going to be late."

**— At the Granger Manor —**

Once again, like always, Hermione and Blade woke up early. Today's the Christmas Eve. They went to the bathroom, separately and when they were both refresh, they went downstairs to the garden, in Hermione's special garden. As soon as they passed the barrier that kept almost everyone out, they were greeted by Hermione's pets or mostly, animals, of all different sizes and shapes.

You see, not many people knew, but she has a huge heart for animals, very similar to Rubeus Hagrid. Hermione's garden is special, it has a few enchantments on them and enchantments are rare because they depends on the caster's emotion. So normally, enchanters are cold bastards. Depending on the caster's emotion like; anger, hatred, sorrow and a sense of revenge, the spell or better known as enchantments in this case, it can last for a couple of seconds to forever.

One of the enchantments that were in the garden is an environmental one, it's made fit for any kind of animal, whatever it's inside animals (pets) or outside (wild animals), it's no problem what-so-ever. The second enchantment is for the weather, if it's raining or snowing, it won't be landing in the garden. And lastly, the third enchantment is also another environmental one and it's to see what it likes. For example, a swan likes somewhere where there's water. So inside the garden somewhere, there's a small water foundation and it's specially made for the swan.

Anyways, as soon as Hermione and Blade went in her secret garden, animals of different sizes and shapes jumped on them. Hermione keeps all of her animals in there. Her animals are Dogs; (Alaskan Malamutes, Belgian Tervurens, Collies, Finnish Spitz', German Shepherds, Malteses, Pomeranians (one of them is Princess, obviously), Shih Tzu-s, Siberian Huskies and Yorkshires), six wolves; (two black fur wolves, two brown fur wolves, and two white fur wolves), five snakes; (Cobras, Basilisks, and Ra), five owls; (brown, black, white, hazel, and grey), two lions, two tigers, two panthers, six horses; (two black horses, two brown horses, and two white horses), two cheetahs, two red foxes, eight dragons; (two black dragons, two red dragons, two green dragons, and two mixed dragons), and twenty unicorns (all are pure snow white).

Each kind or colours has one female and one male.

Hermione's favourite animals are dragons, snakes, canines, and then unicorns. Blade chuckled. Dragons are strong and smart. Snakes are cunning and sneaky. Canines are loyal and mostly, act on instinct. Unicorns are intelligent and swift.

"Don't you think you have enough animals?" asked Blade.

"No," said Hermione, pouting. "One can never have too much."

Blade chuckled. "You have a big heart," said Blade, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist. "But I'm the only guy in your heart, right?"

Hermione laughed. "Not really," said Hermione. "There's my Father, my brother, my animals, and friends that are guys." Blade scowled and then tickled her. She giggled as softly as possible. "Ok." She laughed. "You're the only guy that's right for me."

"I better be," growled Blade, softly, leaning in for a kiss.

Hermione sighed as she laid in front of Blade's chest and it wasn't a sigh of content.

"What's wrong?" asked Blade.

"I'm just thinking on the many obstacles that we had to make until we finally got together," said Hermione.

"Like what?" asked Blade. "The day we first met or the time when we got together and everyone else tries to break us apart?"

"Both," said Hermione. "And now that we're together, nothing's going to break us."

They both kissed. Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Luke, and Daniel, all of them came in on them a couple of minutes later.

"Now, now, do you _always_ swap spit when we come in here?" asked Daniel.

"Do you _always_ have to come here when we are?" asked Hermione. "Git."

"Hey!" said Daniel and then he pouted. "You hurt my feelings."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I will have to try harder to hurt _your_ feelings," said Hermione.

"Ok," said Diamond, breaking the sarcastic argument before it becomes real. "So what were you talking about?"

"Oh, about this and that," said Hermione, shrugging.

"That's very resourceful," said Jade, rolling her eyes.

Blade and Hermione stood up, they and their friends followed them to the Diner Room because they all sensed when everyone else woke up, got ready and then made their way downstairs. And so, that's when a conversation of the attack last night was brought up.

"Hermione, since when did you fought like that?" asked Richard. "We never knew you could do that."

Hermione smiled faintly. "My teachers taught me," said Hermione. "They taught me many kinds of battle techniques. With and without wands."

"What's the name of your school?" asked Jane.

"It's 'Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted'," answered Hermione.

"Hmmm," said Jane, thinking.

"Why would they teach you like that for anyways?" asked Brandon.

"It's always good to be safe," said Hermione. "So they teach us everything, even the things that we don't need to know or need, but they do it anyways."

"Where did you get that weapon?" asked Richard.

"I got it from places," said Hermione, waving it off. "I told the person to make it how I want it, they do what I saw and I pay them."

"Is there anything else you should be telling us, young lady?" asked Jane, sternly, her calculating eyes looking in Hermione's.

Hermione cringed at her Mother's tone of voice. "Yes, but they're nothing of the importance," said Hermione.

"Oh, by Merlin, do enlighten me," said Jane.

Hermione sighed, nothing can change her Mother's mind when she set her mind to it. "Alright, Mother," said Hermione. "Why don't I tell you when we're in the Living Room after Breakfast?"

"Sounds like a plan to me," said Richard.

Half an hour later, the whole family made their way to the Living Room and they all sat down on the couches, waiting for Hermione to speak.

"Ok, what do you want to know, Mother?" asked Hermione.

"'Anything of the importance'," repeated Jane.

"Well, the professors taught us how to use weapons and among other things," said Hermione. "They taught me dancing; swimming; diving; how, when and what to speak; etiquette(s); protocols; behaviours; increase in agility, attacks, speed, defenses, specials; and we should be learning, How-To-Be-Proper-Parents next year." (**A/N:** Next year, in year six.)

The Grangers and the rest just sat there with a thoughtful look. It was like that for a couple of minutes until someone broke it.

"Hermione, what do you mean by 'increase in agility, attacks, speed, defenses, and specials?" asked Annie.

"Well, they train me," said Hermione. "So we can be the best I can be. I'm faster in agility and speed in years. My attacks are now hard and precise. My defenses are strong and fast. And my specials are other powers, attacks or magic that drain a lot or all of my energy. They teach me how to control them, be as one and not loose control."

"Cool," said Annie, looking impressed as well as their parents.

"What about dancing, dear?" asked Jane, who already knew the answer, but asked anyways.

"Well, they taught me all styles of dancing," replied Hermione. "They taught me Ballet, Foxtrot, Jazz, Salsa, Swing, Tango, Tarantella, Waltz, etc."

"How well can you dance?" asked Brandon, curiously.

"No comment," mumbled Hermione.

"Sapphire's _excellent_, Brandon," said Diamond, emphasizing 'excellent'. "She's the best in our class!"  
"What's with the name 'Sapphire' when your name is Hermione?" asked Brandon.

"It's my nickname if you will," said Hermione. "And I feel comfortable with it." She added.

Richard and Jane exchanged quick glances. "What about the swimming and diving?" asked Richard.

"They teach us how to swim and dive," answered Hermione. "Then they judge us on how good we are."

"What about 'how, when and what to speak'?" asked Annie.

"That and behaviours pretty much landed with etiquettes," said Hermione. "It's just how I act, how I talk, mind my manners, and respect your elders. While with enemies; it's remember their faces, techniques, style of attacks or spells, and _never ever_ forget about them. Even if they're dead."

Jane looked impressed. _This school, this Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted is such a good school!_ thought Jane, happily.

"What about protocols?" asked Jane.

"For protocols, you just have to remember the rules of formal occasions," said Hermione. "It's mostly parties and sometimes funerals."

"Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted must be a very impress school to teach you that much," said Richard, impressed.

"You have no idea," said Hermione. "They have wonderful teachers and a huge Library. I don't ever want to leave Birmingham Manchester, no matter what."

"Seems like you're in love with the school," said Annie, laughing.

Hermione shrugged. "I even have a floor to myself, like at the Manor," said Hermione. "Everyone else has to share the room with five or six people; much like Hogwarts."

Just then a 'pop' was heard and Hermione then became a bit suspicious … again.

"I thought there was an Anti-Apparition wards around the Manor?" asked Hermione. "No one is suppose to disapparate or apparate unless they're one of us." She referred to herself, her Mother, her Father, Annie, and Brandon. "Or no one at all."

"Now, now, Miss Granger," said a voice.

Hermione turned to see Albus Dumbledore, her old school Headmaster. "Albus," said Hermione. "How are you? Why are you here?"

"Ah, Miss Granger, I am here to visit your parents and everyone else," said Dumbledore. "I didn't know you were here."

"So I know," said Hermione.

"Ah, Jane," said Dumbledore, walking forward to Hermione's Mother. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you," said Jane.

"Well, Mother, Father, Albus," said Hermione. "I and my friends will just leave you alone."

She and her friends made their way to the door until she stopped. "Oh, before I forget," said Hermione. She turned to face Dumbledore. "Welcome to the Granger Manor, _Grandpa_." Satisfied with her … um, late greeting, she and her friends turned, and left.

All of the demons announced their displeasure in their auras of waves, surrounding their bodies. They were _not_ happy that she found out that Dumbledore is her 'Grandpa'. They know no one told her and of course, she's Sapphire, so she'll find out soon enough. Not a good thing …

The only thing that they heard was from Narcissa, which they guessed that she was speaking to the rest of the teens. "Why don't you go and play with your friends?" asked Narcissa, though it wasn't a question as she shooed them away.

Draco left, rolling his eyes. _'Play with your friends,'_ thought Draco, rolling his eyes again at that thought. _Honestly._

The last thing the Slytherins saw as they left the Living Room, was the black hair of that Victoria girl, going to the second Living Room.

The Slytherins quicken their steps to join Hermione and her friends, listening to their conversation. Hermione and Blade didn't seem to mind. Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Luke, and Daniel were strangely irritated at the outsiders listening to their conversation, but they can't do anything because of two reasons; one, they're under the protection of the Grangers' including Sapphire and two, a couple of the girls (Millicent and Pansy) are quite friendly with Sapphire now. Victoria, however, can't join in the conversation because she sat between Jade and Ruby.

"So what do you think we should do about them?" asked Diamond, turning to Hermione.

"I don't care about the lower ones," stated Hermione. "You and the others could deal with them. I'll get Voldemort's inner-circles."

Ariana, Lana, and Lily flinched at You-Know-Who's name.

"Do you even know who attacked us yesterday night?" asked Victoria, offhandingly.

Jade turned her head at her and glared. "Of course, we do," scoffed Jade. "Do you ever use your nose?"

"Then who are they?" asked Victoria, ignoring her sister's comment.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," answered Hermione, lazily. "Cousin of Sirius Black and Narcissa Malfoy. Not to mention that she killed Sirius Black."

"How do you know it's Aunt Bella and not someone else?" asked Draco.

"Because I and Harry fought her before," said Hermione. "I know her voice and strategies. She normal taunts her opponents or usually she just attack her opponents' family, which in this case, mine."

"So you're going to go after her?" asked Diamond.

"No, not after _her_," said Hermione. "Since she likes to play the kill your family game, I can play also."

"I sense you have an idea," stated Jade, smirking.

"Indeed, I do," said Hermione. "I do."

Hermione took out a remote control and push the largest button, which happens to be the colour green. Then a huge screen appeared from above the fireplace, a laptop computer raised from the coffee table and a small white over-projector.

"Now, let's see who's related to Lestrange," said Hermione, smirking evilly.

Angel picked up the laptop, which were still on the table and gave it to Hermione, who was sitting on Blade's lap. Hermione took it from Angel and place it on her lap. For a couple of minutes, what she was doing, wasn't on the huge screen that was just above the fireplace.

Until six minutes fifteen seconds later, they were all looking at the screen, which is an advance search page. Near the top of the page, it said; 'Welcome Mistress Sapphire'. The address or url wasn't there on the screen, but it showed on Hermione's laptop. She put the name Bellatrix Lestrange's name and pressed enter.

"Now we can see who's related to the bitch," said Hermione, her face still adoring the evil smirk.

She stroll down a bit because it had a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange and below the picture was information about her. It looked a bit like this and if you don't want to waste your time reading Bellatrix or her family file, then stroll down …

–

**Name:** Bellatrix Lestrange  
**Age:** 35  
**Birthday:** October 25  
**Eye Colour:** Brown  
**Hair Colour:** Black  
**School Attended:** Durmstrang (For two years) and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (For the remainder of her school years)  
**Occupation:** Death Eater  
**Family:** Husband; Rodolphus Lestrange, Son; Nicloas Zachary Lestrange and Daughter; Josephine Annora Lestrange  
**Hate:** Jane Elizabeth Evans Dumbledore Granger, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Richard Granger, Harry James Potter, Aurors, Muggles, and Muggleborns (Mudbloods)  
**Enemies:** Harry James Potter, Aurors, and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**Jealousy:** Narcissa Black Malfoy  
**Close Friend:** Amanda Triton  
**Friends:** Severus Snape  
**Descriptions:** She's one of Voldemort's most trusted and probably the most favoured Death Eater. She absolutely adores Josephine since they act alike and it's nice to have a girl in the family. She, her husband and some other Death Eaters tortured Neville Longbottom's parents, Mr Frank Longbotton and Mrs Alice Longbottom, until to the point they went mad. She and her husband are the two Death Eaters that tortured Mr and Mrs Longbottom the most and the longest. They used the Cruciatus Curse on Mr and Mrs Longbottom. Then after they were done with the prisoners, they dumped the mad couple. The couples are currently in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Frank Longbottom and his wife no longer recognized their son or anyone else.  
Lestrange is also the killer of Sirius Black, her cousin and Harry James Potter swore that he will get revenge on her, one way or another. She takes pleasure in killing Muggles, Muggleborns (Mudbloods), and to her point of view 'traitorous Pure-Bloods'.

–

_Interesting,_ thought Hermione.

"I didn't know Lestrange had a daughter," said Hermione, voicing her thoughts out loud.

"Josephine doesn't go to Hogwarts," said Lana. "Bella says Hogwarts isn't look enough, so she sent Josephine to Durmstrang."

"I see," said Hermione. "Although I can't blame her. I rather be at Durmstrang to than at Hogwarts." She notices some Slytherins' bewildered and confused faces. "What? I been at Hogwarts for three and a half year, they don't teach us real magic, except for year three and half of year four. At least Durmstrang have real Dark Arts Defenses."

She stroll down on her laptop, revealing Rodolphus Lestrange, the husband.

–  
**  
Name:** Rodolphus Lestrange  
**Age:** 35  
**Birthday:** July 2  
**Eye Colour:** Brown  
**Hair Colour:** Brunette  
**School Attended:** Durmstrang  
**Occupation:** Death Eater  
**Family:** Wife; Bellatrix Lestrange, Son; Nicloas Zachary Lestrange and Daughter; Josephine Annora Lestrange  
**Hate:** Richard Granger, Harry James Potter, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Aurors, Muggles. and Muggleborns  
**Enemies:** Harry James Potter, Aurors. and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore  
**Close Friends:** Mr Triton and Mr Phillipes  
**Descriptions:** He's one of Voldemort's inner-circles. He takes pleasure in killing Muggles, Muggleborns (Mudbloods) and to his point of view 'traitorous Pure-Bloods'.

**Name:** Josephine Annora Lestrange  
**Age:** 15 and a half (**A/N:** Same year as Hermione & some of the others)  
**Birthday:** August 15  
**Eye Colour:** Brown  
**Hair Colour:** Black  
**School Attended:** Durmstrang  
**Occupation:** Student  
**Family:** Mother; Bellatrix Lestrange, Father; Rodolphus Lestrange and Brother; Nicloas Zachary Lestrange  
**Hate:** Fleur Delacour (from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic), Muggles, and Muggleborns  
**Enemies:** Fleur Delacour and future Aurors  
**Close Friends:** Lila and Nina  
**Descriptions:** She's in her fifth year of Durmstrang at the moment. She, like her Mother, is very interested in the Dark Arts and she looks forward in being a Death Eater in the future. She only kills when someone gets onto her bad side and no one wants to go there, not even the professors of Durmstrang. Everyone learned to deal with her at Durmstrang. She follows her family footsteps; she hates Muggles and Muggleborns. She, at the moment, is ok with the 'traitorous Pure-Bloods', she'll just make their life at Durmstrang a little bit of Hellish.

–  
"It seems like Josephine likes to be a leader," said Hermione. "And she looks like her Mother more than her Father too."

"Yup, that's Josie for you," said Pansy. "Insufferable brat she is, just like her Mother. She looks up to her, a lot." She sneered.

Hermione stroll down to the last family member, Nicloas Zachary Lestrange, the son.

–

**Name:** Nicloas Zachary Lestrange  
**Age:** 16 and a Half (**A/N:** A year older than Josephine)  
**Birthday:** March 25  
**Eye Colour:** Brown  
**Hair Colour:** Black  
**School Attended:** Durmstrang  
**Occupation:** Student and a Death Eater when it's his birthday  
**Family:** Father; Rodolphus Lestrange, Wife; Bellatrix Lestrange and Sister; Josephine Annora Lestrange  
**Girlfriend:** Jessica Dolohov, the daughter of Antonin Dolohov  
**Extras/Sidelines:** Mary (his whore), Aruna (his girl-friend). and Maria (his second whore)  
**Hate:** Viktor Krum, his (Viktor's) friends, Muggles, Muggleborns, and Aurors  
**Enemies:** Viktor Krum, his friends. and future Aurors  
**Jealousy:** Viktor Krum (**A/N:** He won't admit it though and they fight all the time; reminds you of Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy in the books, doesn't it?)  
**Close Friends:** Some sixth years and all seventh years, except three or four  
**Descriptions:** He's in his sixth year of Durmstrang at the moment. He, like his family, is very interested in the Dark Arts and he looks forward in being a Death Eater in the future. He also follows his family footsteps; he hates Muggles and Muggleborns. He, at the moment, is ok with the 'traitorous Pure-Bloods', he's just make their life at Durmstrang a lot Hellish.

–

"Wow," exclaimed Hermione. "Seems like this family has a lot of hate and jealousy."

"More than you know," said Alex.

"Which one?" asked Diamond, knowing what Hermione want to do.

"I'm guessing the girl," answered Hermione, after a thought. "Josephine Annora Lestrange."

Jade grin. "So when are we going?" asked Jade

"_We_ are not going," said Hermione. "_I_ am going around midnight."  
"You mean you want to go by yourself?" asked Diamond. "I don't know … Take someone with you."

"No," said Hermione. "Oh Hell, I'll just take Cody with me."

"Fine," said Ruby. "Just be careful."

Hermione and the rest of the demons heard the adults coming towards the door, she place the laptop on the coffee table and pushed a button from under the table. The screen, the white over-projector and the laptop disappeared without so much of a warning that the Slytherin girls jumped. Hermione removed herself from Blade's lap, kissing him before doing so, and sat next to him with her head leaning against his arm.

The door opened and in came the adults. Jane and Richard looked at Hermione with a look of seriousness. Hermione held her breath. She looked at Annie and Brandon, they had a look of anger plastered on their face, and it wasn't towards her, but to their parents.

Then Jane opened her mouth and said the four dreadful words that a girl really hates and desperately tries to avoid hearing it.

"Hermione," said Jane. "_We need to talk._"

_Oh, shit,_ thought Hermione, but somehow, she wasn't worried … well, not that much … kind of.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Yes, I know what some of you are thinking, the profiles on the Lestranges are pointless, right? Sorry? Hehehehe …

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen: The Talk & Blade's Mission**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— This Time … —**  
_  
The door opened and in came the adults. Jane and Richard looked at Hermione with a look of seriousness. Hermione held her breath. She looked at Annie and Brandon, they had a look of anger plastered on their face, and it wasn't towards her, but to their parents._

Then Jane opened her mouth and said the four dreadful words that a girl really hates and desperately tries to avoid hearing it.

"Hermione," said Jane. "_**We need to talk.**__"_

_**Oh, shit,**__ thought Hermione, but somehow, she wasn't worried … well, not that much … kind of._

**— Last Time … —**

**— With the Adults —**

While Narcissa got the other teens to leave, the other adults sat there, stunned a bit. Richard was the first to snap out of his stupor.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Father?" asked Richard.

"Why yes, of course," said Dumbledore. "I want you to try and convince Miss Granger to come back to Hogwarts for next year, for her Sixth Year."

"We will try, Father," said Jane. "But why do you need her for? It won't harm the school just because a student isn't there. It's not that big of a difference."

"On the contrary Jane, this is a really big deal," said Dumbledore. "Ever since Miss Granger left, the school is going mad. The other students took it upon them to 'punish' Mr Harry James Potter, Miss Ginevra Virginia Weasley, and Mr Ronald Bilius Weasley." Here, he can see Jane and Richard's confused faces, which he guessed that Hermione didn't told them what happened. "The professors are irritated because Miss Granger isn't in their classes to answer all the questions with the _correct_ answers. The ghost that haunts the girl bathroom on the first floor is having an even louder tantrums because no one visits her anymore; usually it was Miss Granger who visits and talk to the ghost. The younger years; First and Second years are doing even poorer in Transfiguration and Potion Classes because Mis Granger isn't there to help them anymore."

"Wow, Hermione was sure missed," said Jane in surprised.

"She still is," said Dumbledore.

"What do you mean when you said the other students took it upon them to 'punish' Harry, Ginny, and Ron?" asked Richard. "Aren't Harry, Ginny, and Ron friends with Hermione? And isn't Harry a celebrity among the other students?"

"Yes …" said Dumbledore. "I take it Miss Granger didn't tell you what happened at school before she left?"

Brandon, who was beside Annie, tensed as Annie, Jane, and Richard shook their heads in a negative way.

"No, when Hermione comes back from the Christmas Holiday, she didn't mention anything about Hogwarts or her friends; Harry, Ron, and Ginny," said Jane. "They did send mails to her, though."

"Really?" asked Dumbledore. "Did she read it?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer, for someone that isn't his daughter's (real) daughter, they act the same sometimes.

"I'm not so sure," said Jane. "There was a wagon, full of letters for her, and we weren't there when she opened it."

"Hmm," said Dumbledore, thinking. "Now tell me about the attack that happened here a couple of nights ago? I heard there was an attack."

"Yes, it was a couple of Death Eaters," said Richard. "Hermione dealt with it."

"So how?" asked Dumbledore.

Jane and Richard began telling him what happened that night. Dumbledore sat there, listening and thinking of the attack, not to mention what Voldemort's doing.

"I think it is time for us to have a little chat with Miss Granger," said Dumbledore, getting up.

Jane sniffed. "Do we have to?" asked Jane. "She doesn't know she's adopted or who her real family are."

"Don't you see Jane?" asked Dumbledore. "This is a perfect time to tell her. Let her have two years to get use to it."

"But –" started Jane.

"No buts," said Dumbledore, interrupting her. "Mi – _Hermione_ is a strong and brilliant child. She'll get over it in no time at all. You'll see."

"Alright, Father," said Jane. "We'll tell her …"

**— The Present Time —**

"Um, ok," said Hermione. "In the Diner Room?"

Jane, Richard, Annie, Brandon, Hermione and Dumbledore walked in the Diner Room, leaving everyone else sitting or standing there. They went to the Diner Table and sat down in one spot, sitting near to each other.

"Um, Mother, why is he here?" asked Hermione, looking towards Dumbledore.

"Because this concerns him, too," answered Jane. "And he would like to talk to you later as well as the rest of us."

Hermione sighed. "Alright," said Hermione. "So, is there anything wrong?"

Jane inhaled a few deep breathes and then exhaled. She looked to Hermione straight in the eyes and Hermione could tell that tears are beginning to swell up in her Mother's eyes. "Hermione, sweetie," said Jane. "We have something important we need to tell you." Then Jane broke down into tears, so Richard continued on for his wife, without looking up at Hermione.

"You see Hermione, you are not our real daughter," said Richard, holding his breath, waiting the explosion from Hermione, but when none came, he looked up at his 'daughter'. Only to see her emotionless face. "Your parents and us are best friends before you were born. They couldn't take care of you because they knew Voldemort will make them join their ranks and if he found out they had a daughter … he will kill you." He whispered the last part, but everyone heard him.

Then it was silence for a couple of minutes. No one spoke or move, however, they looked in Hermione's direction to see if she's going to say anything.

Hermione, at the moment, doesn't know what she's going to do. She knew that she wasn't their daughter/sister. They have the same aura and smell – she doesn't, she knew this because she asked someone else to tell her. She knew when she was eleven years old, a year later after she went to Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted.

"Mother, Father," said Hermione, calmly. "I already know that you're not my real parents."

"You … already know?" asked Jane, faintly.

Hermione nodded. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you sooner," said Hermione, looking down at the Diner Table. "I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. I'm perfectly fine on what I have … for a family."

Jane smiled, even though it was teary. "Oh, my baby!" wailed Jane, throwing her arms around Hermione. "Forgive us for not telling you sooner. We just thought you weren't ready enough."

"But we were wrong," added Richard.

"Don't worry, Father, Mother," said Hermione, calmly and smoothly. "I forgave you sixteen and a half years ago, and it still stands." She smiled. "Is that all you want to talk to me about?"

"Actually, no, Miss – Hermione," said Dumbledore, correcting himself. "I would like you to attend Hogwarts, again."

Hermione looked at Dumbledore, straight in the eyes. "I'm afraid not, Grandpa," said Hermione, staring unblinkingly in Dumbledore's eyes, still. "I like Birmingham Manchester and I don't want to leave just to go to Hogwarts … no offence, Grandpa, but I don't plan on leaving Birmingham Manchester."

"None taken," said Dumbledore, smiling falsely. "But you must understand, many people at Hogwarts misses you, very much."

Hermione's eyebrows raised, but she didn't say anything about it on the subject.

"Please, Hermione," said Dumbledore. "Come back to Hogwarts. I'm begging you, For your friends? For your classmates? For your professors?" He noticed that nothing moved her. "For your family?" He added.

Hermione momentarily stiffened. "Fine, I'll attend the school," said Hermione, coldly.

_Damn the old man,_ thought Hermione, sourly.

"Splendid!" said Dumbledore, cheerfully.

"Whatever," said Hermione, still coldly. "Is this all you want? For me to attend Hogwarts, again?"

Dumbledore sighed. "This has a dealing with your real parents," said Dumbledore, sneaking a peek at his daughter. If you have any questions about your birth parents, you can ask me or your parents." He referred to the Grangers as her parents.

"Actually," said Hermione. "I just want to know; what side were they on? The Light or Dark?"

"They were neither," answered Dumbledore. "Although, they have many dark artifacts, books and such in their possessions."

"But Father said that Voldemort made them –" said Hermione.

"Yes, that's true, but they laughed and denied the offer," interrupted Dumbledore. "Your parents knew he was a dangerous man and while he doesn't know you exist, he can't use you against them. So they were force to give you to their best friends."

"Oh, I get it now," said Hermione. "What about Bellatrix Black-Lestrange? She was one of the Death Eaters that attacked and got away; she seemed dead set on killing Mother."

Jane laughed. "Well, you see, Hermione, dear," said Jane, giggling. "I attend Beauxbatons for the first five years, but switched to Hogwarts for my last two years of school. Your Father went to Hogwarts and was in Slytherin as I was when I was sorted. Bellatrix had a huge crush on your Father. You can always see them together, but they were just friends. When I came to Hogwarts, your Father liked me and soon, was closer to me than Bellatrix. He tried to get my attention, forgetting Bellatrix half the time. She never forgave me or him, always trying to break us up."

"She never smiles anymore," continued Richard. "She always scowls, frown, or smirk."

Hermione looked amused. "So she had a crush on you and she hates Mother for stealing her away from her," said Hermione, summing it all up. Jane and Richard nodded. "Now I'm wondering if Voldemort knows of this 'attack'."

**— With Blade and the Others —**

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Diamond.

"I don't know," said Jade, flicking her bangs away from her face. "It looks like Sapphire put a Silencing Spell around the room."

"No duh, Sherlock," said Ruby.

"Oh, shut up," snapped Diamond.

Suddenly, Blade's picture cell phone rang out. He dug in his pockets and dug it out. He then left the room. "What is it?" asked Blade.

"New mission," said the guy in the phone. "Assassin Michael Front."

"Sapphire's not going to be please," comment Blade. "What did this Front person do?"

The guy chose to ignore his smart comment. "Raped five girls in a day and in a city," answered the guy.

Blade shut his cell phone, without saying a much of 'Good Bye' and went back to the others.

"New mission," said Blade.

Diamond and Ruby frowned. "You can go, but Sapphire's going to have Nick's head knowing that today is Christmas Eve," Ruby said.

"Just tell her I'll be back before she goes to bed," said Blade and he left in a black blur.

Diamond sighed and rubbed her temple. "Do you think she's going to blow up on us?" asked Diamond. "Or will she blow up on Nick?"

"Both," said Ruby, tiredly.

"My bet is on Nick," said Jade. "Twenty Galleons that she's going to ask us calmly, and then called Nick … and yell at him."

"Deal!" said Ruby.

**— With the Grangers and Dumbledore —**

Once Jane, Richard, Brandon, Annie, Hermione and Dumbledore finished talking, they went back to the Living Room, only to find Blade missing.

Dumbledore was about to leave, but in midway and turned to face Hermione. "Hermione, I was wonder, if you would –" said Dumbledore.

"No," interrupted Hermione. "I know what you were going to say and my answer is 'no'. No, I won't be joining the Order. I only agree to attend Hogwarts again –" She stopped as she heard the sharp gasp and intake of breaths from her friends, then she continued. "– not to join in the Order."

"I'll give you a –" said Dumbledore.

"No, thank you," interrupted Hermione, again. "I don't need any extra days to think about it. My answer is 'no' and that is final."

Dumbledore sighed. "Very well, but if you –" said Dumbledore.

"**NO!**" snapped Hermione. "I don't want to join. **EVER!**"

Dumbledore sighed in resignation and left with a soft _pop_.

Hermione huffed and turned to her friends, then she noticed that Blade is missing. "Where's Blade?" questioned Hermione.

"Nick decided for him to go on a mission," said Ruby, calmly.

"On the day before Christmas?" asked Hermione, scarily and calmly. It's always one of the scariest combination.

Jade, not trusting her voice, nodded.

"Excuse me," said Hermione as she curtsied, she left the room and went upstairs to her room.

Jade and the others, except for Victoria, who have no clue what's happening or the big deal, quickly went after her. They pressed their ears on the door, knowing Sapphire, she probably have her entire floor sound-proof. Meanwhile; Hermione was in her room, pacing back and forth her room, fuming a bit. She got out her black and red cell-phone that has small dragons around it. She dailled Nick's number and waited.

_I can't believe it,_ thought Hermione as she waited for Nick to pick up. _He knows Blade has two months off, is at my place with my family and it's a day until Christmas, __**and**__ the guy __**still**__ calls Blade to give him a mission! The nerve of that guy!!_

"Hello Sapphire!" greeted Nick, cheerfully.

"Nick," said Sapphire, her voice has a low and menacing sound to it. "You knew Blade is here with me and my family! He also has two months off and to top it off, you called him _a day __**after**_ Christmas!" She screeched at her cell-phone. "_Honestly!_ You have many more agents to take care of your 'missions'!"

"Y-yes S-S-Sapphire," whimpered Nick, scared. "I'm s-sorry a-about t-that! D-do you w-want me to c-c-call h-him ba-ba-back?" He stuttered.

"Well, you can't do that now, can you?!" yelled Sapphire. "He's probably in the middle of a mission right now! Call him and you'll put him off! You oaf!"

"R-right," said Nick. "He'll be home as soon as he finished the mission. N-no need to come b-back to the headquarters."

"You better!" growled Sapphire as she ended her talk with him.

**— Outside of Hermione's Door —**

"You owe me twenty Galleons!" said Jade, victoriously.

Diamond and Ruby cursed under their breath as they, each, handed a bag, containing twenty Galleons. Jade smirked in victory.

"Shut up," mumbled Ruby.

Jade stuck her tongue out at them. Sapphire walked out of the room, under her arms were her new laptop and some other stuff that she need. When she saw Jade and the others there, she narrowed her eyes, a bit.

Jade laughed nervously. "I won forty Galleons," stated Jade. "Because of a bet."

"Ok …" said Sapphire as she and her friends went downstairs.

For the rest of the day, Sapphire and her friends taught the Slytherins how to use their laptop, their mice (computer ones, people), their discs, their webcam, the main information and program that they need or should know for present/future reference (the internet, any writing programs, the images; like save, print, bold, centre … And then how to use the 'keyboard' properly and tell them what some of the pictures on some of the buttons mean.)

The Slytherins proved themselves to be quit smart, especially Pansy Parkinson, who at school is suppose to be the classic Slytherin Whore, always clinging onto Draco Malfoy and talking annoyingly, is actually, a quick learner in Muggle technology, if only she can do the same for her classes.

It only took a couple of hours to teach them (the Slytherins) everything they needed to know. When the teaching was finished; the Slytherins has the rest of the time to do whatever they want. They went to a wizard's site, thanks to some people from the Ministry of Magic, things from the magical world is also on the Muggle Internet. However, no Muggles have ever landed on it before.

The clock strike twelve, signalling midnight and they noticed that the adults were getting ready to go to bed. They wished their parents good night and went back to whatever they were doing. Sapphire, did not, however; she merely smirked.

"It's time," said Diamond. "Are you really going?"

"By yourself?" added Ruby.

"Yes," said Sapphire. "Of course I'm going by myself."

Jade took on a worried look. "Maybe you should take someone with you," said Jade, worriedly.

Sapphire sighed. "I'm taking Cody," said Sapphire. "Remember?"

Diamond purse her lips together. She knew that Jade meant one of them; not a dog, but she knew that she shouldn't agree with Sapphire; she's really stubborn and wouldn't change her mind, unless necessary. "Fine," said Diamond, softly. "Just be safe."

Sapphire nodded, then she and her Ladies-in-Waiting went upstairs to change. Her Ladies-in-Waiting dressed her in all black Black pants, black tank top, black fingerless gloves, black combat boots, leather black small vest, black sunglass, which is on top of her hair, and light black eye-liner. Sapphire took five daggers, a small silver handgun and a few pins, and she placed them in her purse. She then jumped from her window to the ground in the garden, not even bothering to walk out the doors downstairs.

"Come Cody," said Sapphire in normal English.

"_Yes, Master?_" barked Cody, appearing from Sapphire's secret garden. His coat is black and cream. He's 26 inches. His 'coat', which also known as fur is straight, soft, and thick. He also wore a blood red collar with his name written in diamonds.

"We're going for a run," said Sapphire, grinning.

Cody barked as he ran first, not looking back, and occasionally, still barking as he ran.

Sapphire laughed and ran after him. "Hey!" called Sapphire. "Cody! You cheated!"

When she caught up to Cody, a few miles later; she muttered something under her breath and then, Cody floated. Sapphire smirked as she floated gently, like Cody and then they began to fly towards the Lestrange Manor. As she was flying; she closed her eyes. She loves it. She love it when the wind blew in her face and hair.

_It's so peaceful up here,_ thought Sapphire, sighing in content.

A few hours later, they were getting nearer and nearer to the Lestrange Manor. They can't wait till then, too. This is going to be good. Sapphire smirked, maliciously.

"Are you hungry, boy?" asked Sapphire and then she laughed as Cody barked his answer. "Aww, poor you. You haven't eat fresh meat in a long time, haven't you? Don't worry, you'll get a fresh one, tonight."

Cody grinned, showing his teeth and fangs. A few minutes later; they arrived at the Manor. Sapphire tried to sense who's home. No one's home, but the girl. Sapphire smirked.

_This is easier than I thought,_ thought Sapphire, but she was kind of disappointed, she was looking forward to a small battle against one of the parents …

Sapphire placed a spell over Cody so no one can sense him, not even the House-Elves, while Sapphire snapped her fingers and the same spell covered her as well. She then took off all the wards around the manor carefully and quietly. When the wards outside of the manor were gone; the two quietly and quickly went inside the manor. They floated straight upstairs.

"Ugh!" Sapphire and Cody heard someone, a female, say. "Those filthy, filthy Mudbloods! They ruin my robes! Filthy Mudbloods don't belong in the Wizarding World!" Then they heard she muttering over and over again; 'Filthy Mudbloods be a sacrifice to my Lord.'

Sapphire decided to let herself be known; so she chuckled out-loud. The female, Josephine, grab her wand and spin around, pointing the door, and looking around.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** … Wow, I'm tried. Anyways, I should let you know; the next chapter will contain Josephine's death. The next chapter _will_ have blood and torture. So if you're not old enough, then don't read … or don't tell me that you're not old enough – I know you won't listen to me anyways!

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen: The Death of Josephine Annora Lestrange & The Next Day**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**A/N:** Ok, if you're not old enough to watch torture, blood, and angst, then you shouldn't read this chapter!!! Go and find the '_end of the torture!_' It shouldn't be too graphic, but you have to be mature to read it. Even if you ignored this note; I don't want to read/hear from you saying anything negative about it; I did warn you; two times. The torture starts, almost right away.

**— This Time … —**  
_  
Sapphire placed a spell over Cody so no one can sense him, not even the House-Elves, while Sapphire snapped her fingers and the same spell covered her as well. She then took off all the wards around the manor carefully and quietly. When the wards outside of the manor were gone; the two quietly and quickly went inside the manor. They floated straight upstairs._

_"Ugh!" Sapphire and Cody heard someone, a female, say. "Those filthy, filthy Mudbloods! They ruin my robes! Filthy Mudbloods don't belong in the Wizarding World!" Then they heard she muttering over and over again; 'Filthy Mudbloods be a sacrifice to my Lord.'_

_Sapphire decided to let herself be known; so she chuckled out-loud. The female, Josephine, grab her wand and spin around, pointing the door, and looking around._

**— Last Time … —**

"Who's there?!" said Josephine. "Show yourself, you coward!"

Sapphire chuckled again. She bang the door open and walked in. "_Stupefy!_" said Sapphire, quickly, her voice strong and firm.

The spell hurled towards Josephine, immobilizing her. She fell to the floor, frozen. Sapphire glided towards the immobilized girl. She took her time to check the girl. Josephine looks like her Mother than her Father.

"Why, hello Josephine," said Sapphire, maliciously. "How are you this fine night?"

Josephine didn't say anything, she couldn't move anything, except for her eye-balls. She narrowed her eyes slightly, a death threat was seen.

"Ohh dear," said Sapphire. "That won't do. You're growing up to look like your bitch of a Mother." She taunted the frozen girl. "It's a pity you wouldn't live through tonight." She smirked and held out her hand, pointing at Josephine. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Josephine's body lift high in the air and was following Sapphire's hand motion. Josephine's body, then fell on her bed, none to gently, but her bed is soft. Sapphire took the spell off of her and the girl sat up, quickly, realizing that her wand had dropped on the floor when the woman stunned her.

"Who the fuck are you?!" growled Josephine, pissed. "Do you know who I am? And who's my family is?!" She demanded. "How _dare_ you come into _my_ mansion and _my_ room?!?!"

"Of course I know, deary," said Sapphire. "They're the retards that work under Voldemort."

Josephine flinched at her future Lord's name. "Don't say his name," hissed the dark brunette.

"What's wrong, Josie?" taunted Sapphire. "Afraid of your master's name?" Now she knew why Bellatrix Lestrange taunts people before killing them; it's fun!

Josephine glared. "Who the fuck are you bitch?" asked Josephine. "I don't know who the fuck you are. Why the fuck are you here? What's your business? No one's home, but me. What the fuck do you want? And don't fucking talk about my family that way!" She hissed. "You know nothing, bitch!"

Sapphire raised an eyebrow, amused at the girl's words, counting all the times that Josephine said the word; 'fuck'. And to her knowledge and count; the girl has said the word five times. "You can call me Sapphire," said Sapphire, looking unaffected at the girl's words and her face showing no emotion what-so-ever, her eyes, however, gave away her amusement. "No, you don't know who I am. I know who you and your fucking family. I'm here because of you. My business has to deal with _your death_. I already know that you're home by yourself. I want your life and blood. I can talk about you and your family how I want. You are _not_ the boss of me." She hissed. "I know more than you think, _little bitch_."

"Fuck you, whore," spat Josephine, glaring at Sapphire.

Sapphire glared at Josephine. "I would rather torture you," said Sapphire, smirking evilly. "Don't worry." She said as she saw Josephine's _scared_ looks. "I'll make sure you're _awake_ and you get to _feel_ it."

Sapphire transformed some of Josephine's things to jar, a few ones. All of those jars have water in them, almost filling the entire jars to the top. She then tied Josephine to her bed and then she cast a spell on her, not letting the girl sleep or go into unconscious. She also cast a strong spell around the room, a silent spell. Sapphire smirked again as she took her daggers out. She embedded the dagger in Josephine's body, making her scream in pain as she screamed as one by one, a dagger was stabbed into her body, she feel like she was going to faint, but she found out she can't. Now, Josephine has a dagger in her palm, arm, leg, stomach, and chest, but far away from the heart. Blood was flowing out at a quick rate, onto Josephine's body and then onto her bed.

"Aww, poor Josephine," said Sapphire, pouting falsely. "Did I hurt you? How does it feel? Do you want me to stop?" She asked, taunting the girl.

Josephine didn't say anything, she was too busy trying to ignore the fucking pain that's embedded in her! "Bitch!" cried Josephine.

Sapphire's eyes grew cold. "If you want to blame anyone about this, then you should blame your family, _especially_ that fucked up Mother of yours!" growled Sapphire. "Why? Let's see; she killed her own fucking cousin; Sirius Black! And she _tried_ to kill _my_ family! I should thank Merlin that I came home on time or my family and our guests will die! And you know what?" She cooed. "The _guests_; you know them! Let's see, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Parkinsons, the Flints … should I go on?" Sapphire laughed, her laughter was full of hatred.

"_Silencio!_" said Sapphire, casting the silent spell on Josephine. "_Livius!_" She cast a spell on her, which keeps her alive as long as Sapphire didn't do anything to the heart or brain.

Sapphire took a knife and sliced Josephine's stomach, slashing the her top in the process. Josephine let out a silent scream, Sapphire ignored the blood gushing out onto her knife and hand. She worked on cutting the intestine and then the large intestine. She put each of the intestines in its own jar. Josephine cried and begged, but Sapphire couldn't hear her. Josephine continued to plea for mercy, for forgiveness, but Sapphire didn't give in. About ten minutes later, Josephine's stomach, liver, lung, bladder, kidneys, spleen, tongue, and eye-balls were all in different jars.

Josephine were now so afraid of what's going to happen next that she peed herself. But she didn't noticed; all that she know is that she's in pain, _a lot of pain!_ It hurts! And do top it off, she can't voice her pain or see anything! She's scared out of her mind! And she blamed it on her Mother! That good for nothing killer-of-a-Mother!

The water in the jars changed into red water; the liver's, bladder's, and kidneys' jars are now deep, dark red. The others are just red, regular red. Sapphire smirked maliciously, again. Josephine didn't know, but she can _feel_ the evil from Sapphire and she doesn't want to know what's the real cause of it.

Sapphire took out a folded whip from her purse. The whip was long, thin strips of leather to which hung small metal balls at the tips. She started to whip at the blinded and castrated girl. When she was satisfied with her work; she lost count of how many whips that she cast on Josephine, she flipped the girl on her stomach, our once was left of it and started whipping at her back. Blood poured out, which Sapphire ignored and continued the tortured. When she was finished, she threw the whip on the floor and cast a spell on the girl.

"_Bonerious Breakerious!_" said Sapphire, casting her very own spell that she made up.

Like the name; the spell is a Bone Breaker, which breaks the victim's bones, starting with the bones in the toes and feet, and gradually moving up to the legs, pelvis, ribs, hands, arms, and finally breaks the neck and skull. It is an agonizing process that ultimately resulys in death. However, the curse, when breaking the bones, breaks one bone at the time and extremely slowly so that the pain is excruciating. Another provision of the curse is that it keeps the victim from passing out, allowing them to feel the pain, although, it wasn't needed because of the spells that Sapphire used earlier. And though it can't be 'excruciating' than by getting your inside cut apart and the whips.

Josephine's bed body just laid there, not moving an inch. The only sound Sapphire and Cody heard was the blood dripping. Sapphire cast another spell on the blood. The blood, moved like the water wave; it dived in two of the last jars. There were no more blood on the floor, just in the jars and on Josephine. Sapphire took out the heart and gave it to Cody to eat; which he did, thankfully. She took a parchment and quill from Josephine's desk and wrote a message, in Josephine's blood:

**THIS IS WHAT YOU GET IF YOU COME AFTER MY FAMILY AGAIN! IF YOU ARE LOOKING FOR REVENGE ON THAT WHINY DAUGHTER'S OF YOURS, THEN FINE; I JUST HOPE YOU CAN BE A MORE OF AN AMUSEMENT THAN THAT BITCH-OF-A-DAUGHTER'S OF YOURS!! I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR DEATH!!!**

**I MUST SAY; I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOUR DAUGHTER HAVE THAT MUCH BLOOD IN HER!! I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THAT JOSIE'S HEART ISN'T THERE; MY DOG WAS HUNGRY, I HAVE TO GIVE HIM SOMETHING TO CHEW ON!!!**

**THIS IS YOUR FIRST AND LAST WARNING!!!! IF YOU GO AFTER MY FAMILY AGAIN; I WILL GO AFTER YOU!!!!! THIS WILL BE THE PROVE OF MY WORDS AND PROMISE!!!!!!**

**P.S. HAPPY CHRISTMAS BY THE WAY!  
H.J.G**

Sapphire then cast an Obliteration Charm, which will erase every trace of her and Cody being there. She took her daggers and whip; cleaning them thoroughly before placing them away. She floated the two jars of blood and shook them, until the water and blood blends with together; then she threw the blood everywhere in the room; which caused the room to be covered in blood, up to the ceiling and all the way to the floor. She quickly charmed the letter so when the door open; the first thing that happens is that the letter will pop up in their faces. She cast another spell so the blood won't leak into any hole or crack in the wall or the door. She and Cody quickly left. Leaving the gruesome scene behind.

**—End of the Torture!—**

As soon as Sapphire and Cody got home; Sapphire went to take a shower, ignoring the people were still in the living room, waiting for her and _pretending_ to talk to each other while Cody went to the animals' special garden. A few hours later, she went downstairs to the living room.

"So!" urged Diamond. "What happened?!"

"You'll have to find out on the news and on every newspaper tomorrow," said Sapphire, simply.

"Tell us, please!" said Ruby. "At least tell us what did Cody do!"

"Fine," said Sapphire. "I let him have Josephine's lovely, dark red heart." She smiled darkly.

"Ohhhhhhhh," said Victoria, clapping almost childishly. "That's dark!"

"I expect you'll find out more tomorrow," said Sapphire. "The Lestranges will make a _very_ big deal out of this. After all, the girl is Bellatrix's favourite and only daughter I'm positive that she'll make it a big deal."

"Perhaps," said Diamond.

Then the girls started talking in their own kind of riddles, no one could understand them, but themselves. The boys started to complained and the Slytherins didn't get to know anything new or juicy.

"So the news about the youngest Lestrange will come out tomorrow?" asked Ruby. Sapphire nodded. "_On Christmas?_"

"Oh fuck!" swore Sapphire. "Tomorrow's Christmas!" Her tone of voice completely turning around, doing a complete 180. "Oh well. I hope the Lestrange liked the present I left for them." Victoria was about to say something (annoying), but was suddenly cut off by Sapphire. "Blade's back!" Her eyes sparkled, but then it dimmed a few seconds later. "I smell blood …"

"Nothing to worry about," came a cold reply from up the stairs. "I'm fine."

Sapphire stood up and walked towards Blade. "Are you sure?" asked Sapphire.

Blade nodded. Sapphire gave him a light glare. He sighed and kissed her, a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm fine, Fire," said Blade in a soft, almost caring voice.

Sapphire nodded and smiled.

**— Hogwarts, The Same Day —**

Ginny came back to the Common Room, all pissed. Harry _ditched_ her _again!_ _Her!_ Ginny Weasley! Ginny grumbled under her breath. This is the worst year, she _ever_ had! Everyone and everything turned on her, just because the lame-brain, know-it-all is gone! Geesh! _Just because a mudblood is gone and everyone is freaking out and acting all bitchy!_ thought Ginny.

Last night, she went to meet with her … _friend_, but he didn't arrived! He totally stood her up! After what she gave him, he left! He didn't say anything or _look_ at her! Hell, he didn't even _touch_ her!!! What is up with that?! The stupid thing? _He_ isn't a _student_ in the school, but a _professor!_

_A bastard, fucked-up, sexy, dark, mysterious, hot _– thought Ginny. _Whoa, whoa, whoa! Getting out of focus here!!!!_ She shook her head. No, she can't think of _him_ anymore. It hurts her head. She sighed and thought of Harry instead. _Harry … there's something off about him. He's slowly fading away from me._ She pursed her lips and her eyes narrowed. _No, that won't do. Won't do at all._

Ginny, being the only female in the family, is kind of spoiled. Spoiled, not by money or fame, but by love and being in the centre-of-attention at home. However, when she heard that Harry Potter. _The_ Harry Potter. Was going to Hogwarts, she wanted to go. She knew that everyone knew the name Harry Potter. He's famous, defeated You-Know-You when he was just a year old. And when he went to Hogwarts, she wanted to go to, but _nooooo_, she had to stay home for a year! When she finally went to Hogwarts, Ron, her brother was Harry's best friend! Sure, he wrote her letters saying that they were close friends, but she thought he was lying! But he wasn't, not that's it's her fault that she thought her brother was lying.

_I mean, have you __**seen**__ Ron?_ thought Ginny. _He's tall, lanky with messier red hair, messier than Harry Potter's. Add to the fact that it's __**Ron**__. _She had thought that he'll make friends with no one of the importance … like the Longbottom boy._ What was the pathetic boy's name again? Nelly? Navel? Neville? Yes, that's it; Neville. Neville Longbottom._

When she believed that one of Ron's best friend is _The Harry Potter_, she knew that her life is going to be good, or her first year at Hogwarts was going to be good. She'll get noticed by _him_ because she's Ron's youngest and only sister. He'll _have to_ notice her. It's what famous boys do; they check out girls. Then maybe she get to be one of Harry Potter's _other_ best friend … that's a female. But _noo!_ Ron, the stupid, bloody idiot _forgot_ to mention that Harry Potter's _other_ best friend is Hermione Granger! A girl! A know-it-all, the brightest witch in _ages!_

_Stupid prat,_ thought Ginny, thinking back when she was ten and a quarter years old. _He forgot to mention something of the importance as that! Harry Potter is __**friends**__ with a bookworm __**and**__ a stupid, lanky, good-for-nothing sidekick._

It took for about two and a half year to create a plan to get rid and embarrass the insufferable know-it-all. But that didn't happen because the bloody bitch found out and ran.

"Stupid coward," muttered Ginny under her breath.

**— With Harry and Ron —**

Harry and Ron were in the kitchen … again. They always go there to avoid someone, Ron's only sister and Harry's current girlfriend. But lately; Harry is getting … well, _bored_ of her. Not to sound like a player here … or an inconsiderate jerk, but the girl is just too clingy, jealousy and well, a bit bitchy. Sure; he love her … a little now, but Ginny is acting like a jealous … a _very_ jealous person and it isn't like her. Actually, he kind of forgot how she is now. Now that they're boyfriend and girlfriend; she's been acting all high and mighty … which turned out to be bad because then everyone have an excuse to hex her. Then he, being Harry Potter and her boyfriend, have to save her.

Now, he doesn't like her _in that way_, but as a friend. Of course, he won't tell Ron because Ron, being a little over-protective of his younger and only sister, is well, protective of the girl. So Harry did the only thing he could; he suck it up like a man and showered her with love … which she loved … he brought her presents … … a lot. Which she took with no problem and with a huge smile on her face … never saying 'thank you' or anything like that. She just … took the gift and admire it.

"Mate … you wan' 'at 'kin win's'?" asked Ron, his mouth fulled with chicken wings. He's saying; 'Mate … you want that chicken wings?' in Ron-ese …

"No, you have it," said Harry, pushing the plate towards Ron's reaching hand.

**— At the Granger's Manor —**

Today's Christmas! Christmas! Christmas! Christmas!!! It's 6:00 in the morning when all the adults heard a noise; more like something ripping and laughter. All of the adults leap out of their beds and ran downstairs, each of them gripping their wands, but when they got downstairs, they were met with an … amusing scene to say the least.

The teenagers, except for Sapphire and Blade, of the house, was sitting on the floor and couches, ripping the wrappers … they look so cute. The girls were on the floor, their backs leaning against the couch, the guys had more dignity than that, they were on the couch. The girls were happy and all, but the guys kept their emotion in check; their eyes gave away their happiness and awe. The adults smiled happily at one and another; finally, their children or kids are showing true emotions, other than of anger, hatred, or jealousy.

Sapphire and Blade came downstairs ten minutes later, all dressed properly and nicely. Sapphire walked up to the Christmas Tree and picked up some of the presents; she then went towards the adults and gave each of the adults a present.

"For you," said Sapphire, facing the adults. "Happy Christmas." She went back to Blade and sat at an empty couch.

Blade took out a present from inside his pockets and gave it to Sapphire. "Happy Christmas, my Love," said Blade.

Sapphire took it from Blade, looking at the present, then at Blade, then at the present. The present was wrapped in all red with the writing 'Sapphire' in gold, typical Gryffindor colours. She whispered a thank you and kissed him. She carefully opened the box, not expecting what's inside. She lift the lid open; in there were a diamonded necklace, two bracelets, two large diamond rings, and a black, diamonded sunglass.

Sapphire just stared in shock and awe. It's beautiful. She turned her head to look at Blade. "Thank you," said Sapphire. She kissed him on his lips. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, you are," said Blade, huskily.

Sapphire's and Blade's friends all smirked. The Slytherin girls crowded over them, to see the jewelleries. It's … soooooo beautiful! Lana's and Lily's faces contorted into a look of fury and jealousy, which the demons, could sense. Eventually, everyone crowded around the two couples to see it. Everyone in the room was happy … with a tinge of jealousy happening, but it's the best and best remembered Christmas ever, they had to admit.

From Blade, Sapphire already received the jewelleries and the black, diamonded sunglass. From Angel, Charlotte, and Erika, she received directions and potions about on making her favourite scents to having the hair that she always liked. From Diamond, Jade, and Ruby, she received a big Invisibility cloak; it could fit four or five people in it, she also received a few 100 mL bottles of flavoured scent candles and liquid; which can be used in the shower. From Luke, she received two long, black leather jackets, each of which had her name on the back in blue gems; one had the name 'Sapphire' and the other had the name 'Hermione'. Everyone else gave her stuff from the Muggle and Wizarding Worlds.

Everyone at the Granger Manor received a present from Sapphire; the humans, animals and the House-Elves. This is the best Christmas Day, ever.

**— At Hogwarts With Ginny —**

Ginny woke up extra early the next day because it's Christmas! As she sat up on her bed, she snatched her blankets away … to reveal a very few Christmas gifts from people that she knew. She fumed while looking at the cards. One from Ron, Harry, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley, _and_ two presents with no cards, but it had her name on the present and that's it. She knew one of the unknown presents were sent by _them_, but the other one … she wasn't sure.

She scrambled closer to the presents, the blanket fell down on the floor, but she paid it no mind. She opened Ron's present first; he gave her a dozen of Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties.

She rolled her eyes. _How lame,_ thought Ginny. Only her brother could think of something stupid and lame like this.

Ginny threw the Pumpkin Pasties and Chocolate Frogs in the trash, but she kept the Famous Witches and Wizards cards. She took Harry's present; he gave her a shiny silver bracelet with her initial embedded behind it. She immediately put it on her wrist and admire it. See, it's good to have a boyfriend that's 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and who is rich. She opened Mr Weasley's present; he gave her ten Galleons, eight Sickles and six Knuts.

Now that Mr Weasley got an promotion, he gets paid three times better than his last position in the Ministry of Magic. She opened Mrs Weasley's present and like always; she sent her (Ginny), her (Mrs Weasley's) love and some baked goods. Mrs Weasley's cooking is always the best. Ginny didn't know, but a very good amount of food her Mother makes are all (very) faten. Ginny is even getting bigger, slowly. Her clothes doesn't really fit anymore; it's either tight or small. She kept saying that she's growing up.

She then opened one of the unknown present that was sent by _them_ while eating some of her Mother's homemade triple chocolate cupcakes. Inside was … a girl's dream come true … it was jewelleries! A ring, a bracelet, a necklace, a pair of ear-rings, a choker, and twelve hair clips. The whole set was a bunch of silver snakes with gold outline. Each snake had a pair of ruby eyes.

_Now __**these**__ aren't lame presents,_ thought Ginny, eyeing all of the jewelleries thoughtfully and appreciably. _This how a girl could get used too._ Ginny brought the jewelleries close to her eyes to examine it. _This is how it should be._

Ginny placed them away and opened the last present. When the lid was lifted, she looked inside … it was a … **SNAKE!** The snake hissed at red-head, its head lunged at her, biting her on the nose. Ginny screamed as her hands flew to her nose and the snake slittered away, hissing.

_That stupid, fucking, bloody snake!_ thought Ginny, her thoughts and eye-lids were weaker. _Feel … so weak … …_ The last thing she saw was a girl with long black hair, staring at her with cold and empty blue eyes, before her world went black.

The girl with the long black hair, smirked. She looked at the presents and a thought came into mind. She stomped, ripped, and fired random spells on Ginny's silver jewelleries, damaging them. She then put a strong unfixable spell on them. She took out a pocket knife and cut Ginny all over her body with it. She rolled the older girl over.

_Man, this girl weighs a ton!_ thought the girl. _Can the girl eat so much?!_

The girl carved Ginny's back with whatever she wanted and then carved a single word on her back, deeply and deeper than others. She carved the word; '**TRAITOR**', with it underlined and then, the young female left.

**— The Boys Dormitory (Fifth Year) —**

"Harry, mate, wake up!" said Ron, shaking Harry. "Wake up! It's Christmas!" Harry opened his eyes and yawned, reaching for his glasses. "Happy Christmas, mate."

"Happy Christmas, Ron," said Harry, sleepily. "What did you get?"

"Mum sent a Weasley Jumper and food," said Ron, munching on a cupcake. "Dad sent some money. Ginny gave me a book about Quidditch. And Harry?"

"Yeah?" asked Harry.

"Thanks for the present," said Ron, holding his new Firebolt broomstick.

"Glad you like it, Ron," said Harry.

"What did you get?" asked Ron, curiously.

"Your Mum send a Weasley Jumper and food," said Harry. "Ginny gave me a book on spells. Sirius and Remus sent three mirrors. And you gave me Bertie Blott's Every Flavour Beans and the Chocolate Frogs, thanks Ron." He grinned.

"You're welcome," said Ron, beaming, his ears turned slightly red.

**— The Granger Manor —**

Everyone was in the living room, having fun. They talked and drink. All of them get to know each other a bit. Outside is snowing, lightly and they could see some people still outside or near the windows. To the guests, there's nothing wrong with that; the snow is beautiful and such, but for the Grangers, their neighbours are waiting for something or someone.

Sapphire smiled when she saw people in their kitchen, balcony or outside on their porch. The guests in her household may not know this, but every Christmas, she came back to sing a few Christmas songs. Outside, there's a stage, facing some of the houses. Everything was there; drums, keyboard, guitar, five micro-phones and whatever instruments that was needed. All of the instruments were in the background; two micro-phones were in front; right at the edge of the stage it seems and the other three micro-phones were somewhere in the background; at the side, which are for the background singers.

"You should go," said Richard, looking out of the windows, thoughtfully. "Go on, have fun."

"Are you sure?" asked Sapphire.

"We're sure," said Jane. "Go on and have fun!" Then she added; "Before we changed our mind!"

Sapphire laughed. She ran up to her parents, gave them both hugs and kisses, then she went upstairs, her three Ladies-in-Waiting glided along behind her. Fifteen minutes later, Sapphire came down, wearing white pants, white sweater, white high heels and a white hat. Under her white sweater, she had on a red spaghetti top. She gave a last heart-warming smiles to everyone downstairs and then she went out the door. She can sense that her friends are behind her.

Sapphire, Blade, Diamond, Jade, Luke, Daniel, and Ruby went up on the stage and took their place. Sapphire, the (female) singer. Luke, Blade, and Daniel, each had an instrument. And lastly; Jade, Ruby, and Diamond, the (female) background singers and dancers. They wear the mike around their ears, only to appear near the mouth.

In front of the stage; a small crowd is already crowding at the foot of the stage.

"Good evening everyone!" said Sapphire, into the micro-phone. "Are you ready?!?!"

Cheers and applause were heard all over the neighbourhoods.

"What was that?!" said Sapphire. "We can't hear youuu!"

An even louder cheers and applause met people's ears.

"Alright!" said Sapphire. "That's more like it! Now, this song is dedicated to all the kids out there!"

That evening to night, Sapphire many different songs, such as: 'Santa Claus Is Coming To Town', 'Jingle Bells', 'Frosty The Snowman', 'Deck The Halls', 'Jingle Bell Rock' and 'Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer'. Then for the last two hours; she took requests from the audiences. Everyone out there loved Sapphire's voice. It's so sweet and musical. Strong and firm, but soft sounding.

Sapphire rang one last song and then they went inside; they were greeted by warm hugs and compliments on their singing.

"You did a very good job, Hermione," said Jane, smiling. "We are very proud of you." Sapphire was then developed in a tight hug from her Mother.

Yup, this is the best and coolest Christmas ever. And who knew that the mud – no, _Hermione Granger_ could sing?! Boy, was the Slytherins were surprised. Lana and Lily weren't impressed however … you know; green isn't a very good colour on them.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** The jewelleries are from the store; La Magnifique Bijoux, from chapter fifteen. What do you think is in the egg?

Who do you think Ginny is cheating Harry with? Who do you think the guy is? Remember, he's not a _student_, but a _professor!_ Who do you think it is? Professor Flitwick, Professor Dumbledore, or Professor Snape? If any of you picked Dumbledore, that is just _**nasty**_! The next chapter; chapter nineteen, it's about the prophecy from the earlier chapters:

One girl, the daughter of You-Know-Whos,  
Has the power to defeat You-Know-Who and more,  
With the helps of her friends and mates,

-  
–

Anything is possible.  
But she and her mates must be aware,  
For there's many enemies in many forms,  
In many shapes,  
In many places,  
In many colours,

She's the —–– of all four —–– of —––  
No one else, but she  
The heart within the woman,  
Who leads them with true certainty,  
She loves them all with all her heart,  
She guides them to the light,  
She calms them and she soothes them,  
With words they know are right.

Kindness and compassion,  
Suffering and hate,  
Opposites like these ––  
Enemies by Fate.

The Light will find them all,  
It will bring them to their knees,  
The light, the hope, the heart,

The day will come,  
The battle will end,  
One must win,  
And the other must die,  
The Heiress of —–– vs the 'Heir' of —––  
Far greater than You-Know-Who,  
He will be defeated by her.

The world is on her shoulder,  
She will win,  
Because on her side,  
She has what it takes to win;

Love,  
Forgiveness,  
Purity,  
Kindness,  
Compassion  
Life and Death,  
Strength,  
Courage,  
Beauty,  
And Intelligence  
The girl is …  
———–

Everything will be clearer on the next chapter …

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen: The Daily Prophet & The FULL Prophecy Is Truly Revealed**

This chapter has been edited on school property and on the school's computers by WordPerfect 12.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**— This Time … —**  
_  
"You did a very good job, Hermione," said Jane, smiling. "We are very proud of you." Sapphire was then developed in a tight hug from her Mother._

_Yup, this is the best and coolest Christmas ever. And who knew that the mud _–_ no, __**Hermione Granger**__ could sing?! Boy, was the Slytherins were surprised. Lana and Lily weren't impressed however … you know; green isn't a very good colour on them._

**— Last Time … —**

The next morning; everyone woke up and did their morning ritual. When they got downstairs, Sapphire and Blade was already there; reading the Prophet.

"Good morning," greeted Sapphire. Blade just nodded his greeting. "Mother, did you see the Daily Prophet, yet? It seems someone killed Josephine Lestrange."

Jane quickly walked to her daughter's side and read the Daily Prophet.

_**Josephine Lestrange's Death**__  
By Rita Skeeter_

_It was yesterday that Bellatrix Lestrange née Black, age 35 and Rodolphus Lestrange, whom is also 35, found their youngest child and only daughter, Josephine Annora Lestrange's (16) body in her room, dismantled. The young Lestrange's death is a huge impact to the Lestrange's Household. When the Aurors arrived; everything in Josephine Lestrange's room were all covered in her blood; from to ceiling to the floor. The poor girl's assets and anatomies were placed in a jar, which was filled to the top with blood. Her heart, however, weren't in the jar __or__ in her body. The Aurors can't find anything to help them find the murderer or murderers. One thing is for sure; the murderer is highly skilled in covering their tracks and is highly skilled assassin, so it would seem._

_The Lestrange family had a lot of things to say, but because of their choice in words; it's __not__ allowed to be posted on the __Daily Prophet__._

_Anyone that know of this assassin or heard their appearances, in any shape or form, is to inform the Ministry of Magic, __immediately__. For more information and pictures, turn to pages 4, 6, and 8!_

_Rita Skeeter,  
Daily Prophet Reporter  
_  
In one of the photos, there were pictures of Bella yelling and causing choas in the Ministry of Magic and then the Daily Prophet building. She was screaming, yelling, cursing, and threatening; she looked exactly like a mad-woman.

"Poor Bellatrix …" said Jane sympathically. "The poor, poor woman."

Sapphire raised an eyebrow. "Well, that wasn't bad," said Sapphire. "I would've thought Lestrange will make a rather _big_ deal about this." She placed the prophet back on the table. "That isn't bad. Not that bad at all."

An hour later, they went in the Diner Room to eat. Everyone talked and all, but Sapphire; she wasn't that hungry, so she just nibbled on a toast, while thinking about something … or some people.

_Why am I friend with them, again?_ thought Sapphire.

She could _never_ find the answer to that answer. Out of two thousand students in Hogwarts, why in Merlin's beard was she friend with them? Why did she choose them out of two thousand students? Why was she in Gryffindor – never mind, she already knew the answers … actually, she's beginning to figure the answer to the question; 'Why am I friend with them, again'.

_It's all that stupid hat's fault,_ thought Sapphire, a bit pissed off. _It's because of that __lovely__ Sorting Hat's fault._ She thought sarcastically. _Fucking hat putting me into Gryffindor so I can befriend Harry bloody Potter __and__ Ronald fucking Weasley! Gessh! She'd better off with Ravenclaw instead of __Gryffindor__. Out of the four Houses, I __had to__ be put in Gryffindor. Merlin!_

However, even though she was eleven, she was still a genius and showed it. She didn't shy herself down because she knew all the answers and such. Instead she helped other people _and_ actually befriend the two that she was suppose to do. She was given a mission, by a fucking Sorting Hat! She helped them, well, him so much, but he never noticed or even thank her. He took all the fame, glory and compliments, which is _fine_. It doesn't matter to her. She had enough compliments and people sucking up to her at the other school anyways. But still, it would be _nice_ to actually be thanked.

Which is why she wondered she agreed to go to Hogwarts when she got her letter. Oh! That's right! Her 'parents' want her too. Family blackmailed, you gotta love it! It's all because of Hogwarts that she had to work double time in her first year. She put charms all about her because of the smell coming off from people and food around her. Then she had to toned down _a lot_ of her powers and senses to match everyone … well, almost everyone at school. The only time she took off the charms around her was when she's in the Girls' Dormitory, on her bed with charms around the room too.

Honestly, to everyone else at Hogwarts, they smell or smelt beautifully, but to _her_, they smell _disgusting_! When she first entered the compartment, it took her to slow down her senses, but entering Hogwarts, it took _all_ of her will power _not_ to vomit. The stench is so strong, it's disgusting! Hogwarts and **BM** is so different from each other.

Sapphire sighed. It's only been two weeks and she's missing **BM** … what happened if she goes to Hogwarts … for _a year_? Oh Merlin, this is going to be Hell. It's not like Hogwarts a bad thing … it just … stinks, quite literally.

"You're thinking about _them_, aren't you?" asked Jade. "Fire?"

"Hm?" asked Sapphire. "Sorry. What was it?"

"You're thinking about _them_, aren't you?" repeated Diamond.

"Do you miss them?" asked Ruby.

"No, I'm not thinking about them and no, I don't miss them either," said Sapphire.

Diamond and the others could sense that she's telling the truth, so they didn't comment on it.

**— At Hogwarts —**

Harry and Ron rushed their cloaks on and ran downstairs to the Great Hall. It's breakfast and they woke up late … again. They ran downstairs and sat down at the very end of the Gryffindor Table, with Ginny. The boys began to dig in; Ron doing it like a pig.

_Hermione never let us sleep in late when she's here,_ thought Harry, absentmindly. _She's always there and wake us up._

Suddenly, hoots and screeches were heard, it was the arrivals of the post owls. Harry looked up from his plates, there she was; Hedwig.

Hedwig landed softly in front of Harry with the Daily Prophet. He gave her three bacons and a sip from his goblet. He took the Daily Prophet and opened it as she flew off. His eyes instantly clued on the news about a Lestrange, dying.

He quickly called Ron and Ginny, they huddled together, reading the Daily Prophet. Ten minutes later, when they read the news and seen all the pictures; Ginny's eyes were wide and her mouth open, Ron was looking a bit green and Harry just stunned. He didn't know Bellatrix Lestrange has a daughter and a son; Hell, he didn't she had _children_ at that matter.

Ron let out a low whistle. "I never knew she has a daughter," said Ron. "Only a son."

"I didn't know she had children," said Harry.

"I wonder who killed her," said Ginny in a menacing voice, that the two boys didn't noticed.

Ginny frowned at the news when she read the headline. _Someone killed Josephine Lestrange,_ thought Ginny, not happy at all. _Damn. She was definitely one of the girls that I'm going to 'hang' around with when I get the fame and glory. Damn. I got it all planned out. Lestrange is obviously off the list now._

Yes, she had made a list of the most purest, prominent and rich girls, most of them are in Slytherins. Of course; many of them hated her because of her being a Weasley, or because she being a blood-traitor or because she 'betrayed' Hermione. But it's ok, because once they hang around together; she'll be the (ring) leader, no one else. But then again; 'Payback's a Bitch'. These people are on her list and this is how it looks like:

_**Purest, Prominent and Rich(-est) Girls**_

_Josephine Lestrange_–_ Durmstrang  
Pansy Parkinson_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Lana Montague_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Lily Ghislaine_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Ariana LaFrenaire_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Julie Triton_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Skye Moon_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Millicent Bulstrode_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Mandy Brocklehurst_–_ Hogwarts, Ravenclaw  
Cho Chang_–_ Hogwarts, Ravenclaw_

_**Purest, Prominent (Hot(-test), Sexy) and Rich(est) Guys**_

_Viktor Krum_–_ Durmstrang  
Draco Malfoy_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Blaise Zabini_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Michael Flint_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin  
Theodore Nott_–_ Hogwarts, Slytherin_

Ginny scowled. Viktor Krum didn't like her. The first and only girl he attracted to was Hermione Granger; the Gryffindor Princess, the Bookworm, the (Gryffindor) Know-It-All, the Smartest Witch in Centuries, Harry Potter's and Ron Weasley's best female friend, the one-third of the Golden Trio, and the strategist of the group. Hermione this, Hermione that. **EVERYTHING'S ABOUT HER!!!**

_What does she have that I don't have?_ thought Ginny. _Viktor Krum won't like me … unless I use the Love Potion on him …_

**— At the Granger Manor —**

The next day, Sapphire was in the Living Room, watching the television. The adults are outside in the garden, talking about random things. Sapphire's friends and the Slytherins are in the other Dark Living Room. Sapphire can hear what they're all talking about and such. The Slytherins are sneaky and all, but all of Sapphire's friends caught what they're trying to ask. And being demons and Sapphire's friends; they didn't tell them anything or any of the importance.

Just then a small … _Dragon_ came in, delivering a letter for Sapphire. Then it flew away; it's body being surrounded in flames. Sapphire looked at the letter. Sapphire turned the letter over, on the front; it said:

_Ms Sapphire  
In the White Living Room  
1269 Richington Drive  
Little Blooming  
Sincere  
_

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. The school. To be more specifically; Birmingham Manchester. The letter is from Professor Summer, the Headmaster of Birmingham Manchester. She opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Sapphire,_

_Hello Sapphire. How are you? When are you coming back? Are you busy? I and the staff had just found a Prophecy, concerning you. It seems the Prophecy updates itself. The actual prophecy are on the second paper._

_Sincerely,  
Professor A. Summer__  
Headmaster of Birmingham Manchester.  
_

Sapphire looked in the envelope and found the second paper. She scanned over it.

_One girl, the daughter of You-Know-Whos,  
Has the power to defeat You-Know-Who and more,  
With the helps of her friends and mates,  
Blade Turner, the controller of Fire, Ice, and Darkness  
Draco Lucius Malfoy, the controller of Seduction, Light, and Water  
Blaise Giovanni Zabini, the controller of Privacy and Lightning  
Anything is possible._

_But she and her mates must be aware,  
For there's many enemies in many forms,  
In many shapes,  
In many places,  
In many colours,_

_She's the __**Heiress**__ of all four __**Founders**__ of __**Hogwarts**__  
No one else, but she  
The heart within the woman,  
Who leads them with true certainty,  
She loves them all with all her heart,  
She guides them to the light,  
She calms them and she soothes them,  
With words they know are right._

_Kindness and compassion,  
Suffering and hate,  
Opposites like these _––_  
Enemies by Fate._

_The Light will find them all,  
It will bring them to their knees,  
The light, the hope, the heart,_

_The day will come,  
The battle will end,  
One must win,  
And the other must die,  
The Heiress of __**all four Founders**__ vs the 'Heir' of __**Slytherin**__  
Far greater than You-Know-Who,  
He will be defeated by her._

_The world is on her shoulder,  
She will win,  
Because on her side,  
She has what it takes to win;_

_Love,  
Forgiveness,  
Purity,  
Kindness,  
Compassion  
Life and Death,  
Strength,  
Courage,  
Beauty,  
And Intelligence  
The girl is …  
_**———**–

_Daughter of You-Know-Whos?_ thought Sapphire. _My parents? My real parents? Who are they? What's their name anyways? __Mates__? As in __plural__? Draco Lucius Malfoy and Blaise Giovanni Zabini? How _–_ Why _–_ What _–_**NO!**__ It cannot be Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini. No, it can't be. I cannot have __three__ mates. No. This cannot be happening to me. No. This __can't__ be me. There's no way. My name isn't on here. It can't be. No. Impossible._

Questions after questions appeared, but she had no answer and that's the first. She actually had no answers.

**— With the Demons and Slytherins —**

The Demons and the Slytherins were in the Dark Living Room.

"So what school do you go to?" asked Michael.

"**BM**," replied Luke.

"Oh … so … what do you do there?" asked Pansy. "What courses are there?"

"Everything," said Jade.

"Everything?" asked Ariana.

_These people aren't being specific,_ thought Draco. _They're talking as less as possible._

Blaise just looked at them with his calculating eyes. _They're hiding something, that's obvious,_ thought Blaise. _The question is what?_

"From all three 'worlds'," said Diamond.

"All three worlds?" asked Lana, confusingly.

"The Muggle world, the Wizarding World, and _our_ world," said Daniel.

"Ok," said Lily. "So vhat's so important about Granger?"

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel.

"We can tell you're protecting her," said Pansy. "The question is _what_?"

"I want to know too!" said Victoria.

"That's none of _your_ businesses," hissed Jade.

"Fine, just relax, sis," said Victoria, cockily.

"That's it!" hissed Diamond. She stood up and walked in front of Victoria. "Victoria, shut the fuck up or I'll kill you myself!" She growled. Her eyes flashed a quick red before it settled back to her regular eye colour. "Do I make myself clear?" She hissed, her voice low and menacing.

Victoria's eyes darted to the other demons, but they didn't move to help her or stop Diamond. Her eyes darted to the Slytherins, they were looking on with curiosity or with no emotions at all in their eyes. Her eyes darted to her sister, but she didn't move a movement of helping her (herself) or stop her (Diamond). "C-crystal c-clear," stuttered Victoria.

Victoria may not go to school and all, but she can sense power and Diamond's power was slowly raising as every second passed.

"Good," said Diamond, retreating to her seat, smirking all the way.

The demons, excluding Victoria, grinned at her. "Excellent job," said Ruby.

Jade smirked. "You know, that I'm going to deal with her when she steps out of line, right?" asked Jade.

Diamond snorted. "Not even," said Diamond. "That job belongs to me."

Suddenly Blade and the Demons, not including Victoria, stood up. "Sapphire," said Blade as they disappeared from the Dark Living Room, leaving everyone else in confusion.

"What the fuck just happened?" asked Michael Flint, looking at Victoria.

Victoria snorted and folded her arms across her chest. "And how the Hell am I suppose to know?" snapped Victoria.

**— With Two Other People —**

Getting a bit tried; two women decided to check the teens out, to see if they haven't damaged the manor yet. Together; they walked in the house. Just as they were about to go in the White Living Room; they heard voices … they couldn't help it! So they eavesdropped. They heard something that they shouldn't have … To other people; it's disgusting and impossible, but to them … this is … … … **GREAT!**

"Sapphire!" said Jade as the White Living Room entrance bust open and then closed, part way. "Are you ok? I don't smell any blood. You ok? Sick? Tired? Stress? Scared? What happened?! A –"

Daniel's finger came to Jade's lips, hushing her. "You're babbling," said Daniel.

Jade blushed before glaring half-heartedly at him.

Sapphire didn't say anything to them. She just handed the prophecy to Diamond and sat back on the couch. She knew that some of them _or_ all of them won't take the news so … pleasantly. She's going to be with two _humans_! And they're _humans_! They'll have to teach them everything about being a demon or controlling one's power! But that's the least of their worries. She worries are that _how in the fuck will she explain to the parents?!_ It's _not_ normal to have more than one husband in the Muggle World; then there can be mistresses for some families; if both are willing, but in the Demon World; you can have two mates, max, no one ever had more. And now she's expecting to have _three_ mates!! How will she explained to her parents? To Mal – Draco and Blaise's parents?!?

_Oh Merlin,_ thought Sapphire. _No … he probably had something to do with this … _

So Sapphire just sat there, emotionlessly, but inside; she felt like crying for the whole world to know. _This. Cannot. Be. Happening. To. Her._ But it is. Shit.

Sapphire breath in and out, in and out, in and out. _Five … four … three … two … one …_ thought Sapphire, counting down.

As she handed the prophecy over to Diamond, Jade, and Ruby read it over Diamond's shoulder or was standing beside her. Less than five seconds later … "**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!**" Jade and Diamond exploded.

"But – but – **HOW?!**" said Jade.

"This _cannot_ be right!!" said Diamond, her eyes wide.

"Blade wouldn't share you with _anyone!!_" exclaimed Jade.

"Especially with _two_ other males!!" said Diamond.

"With _two humans_, at that?!?!" hissed Jade.

Sapphire was getting paler and paler at every word that was coming out of their mouths, but she knew it was true. Blade didn't like sharing his possession or his anything with anyone. If anyone tried to make anything of his away from him, he or she must be stupid or have a death wish – a painful one.

"_What?!_" hissed Blade. He snatched the paper away from the girls and read it.

Two seconds later, his body's stiff, his deep, rudy red eyes turned even redder, if possible, and his face and eyes had no emotion. No one moved or said anything. Until they heard a small wept … coming from … Sapphire. They all knew how much Sapphire loved Blade and he her, even though he hardly shows it, but they knew. Now _this_ had to come out!

"B-Blade?" asked Diamond. "A-are you o-ok?"

"What kind of question is that?" hissed Blade, his voice colder than anyone ever heard before.

Everyone, but Sapphire and himself, in the room jumped. Blade is pissed off. Really, really, really, really, _really_ (repeat a billion times) pissed off. Diamond shuddered, his aura is violently clashing with everything. Damn, he's _pissed_! Sapphire drew him in a hug. She hid her face in his chest.

"Well, damn," said Ruby. "It's quite obvious to say that you will have a _very_ active sex life." She pouted.

Sapphire shook her head; foxes. "We'll be in our room," said Sapphire. "Packing." Charlotte, Erika, and Angel made a move towards the couple. "No." She said; looking at them. "There's no need for you. Not today."

Together; Sapphire and Blade went upstairs to their rooms, walking quickly, but stiffly. Ruby looked at the parchment, readying herself to rip it into small, tiny pieces, but Jade took it away from her.

"We can study this together later," said Jade.

"At Birmingham Manchester," finished Diamond.

"Alright," said Ruby. "Should we go tell your sister to pack her shit and leave?" She asked, turning to Jade.

"Oh yeah," said Jade, grinning. "No way is she staying here when we're at school."

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Diamond.

The demons, including the boys and Sapphire's Ladies-in-Waiting, went to inform Victoria about the news. There was just one small ::cough_big_cough:: thing …

**— With Victoria —**

"Come on," said Lana. "You must know _something_ of the importance."

Victoria scowled. "What's _that_ suppose to mean?" said Victoria. "I more likely know _more_ than _you_."

"Then tell us already!" drawled Lily.

"I c-can't," said Victoria, biting her lips.

Her parents told her that she shouldn't tell _anyone_ that demons still exist. The humans won't take the news so kindly. Just like the reason the Wizarding World didn't tell the Muggle World; they – the Demon World – don't tell the Wizarding World or the Human World. Demons and mortals don't mixed.

"And why not?" asked Pansy from between Marcus and Tom.

"Because you are not suppose to know about us," said Victoria, not looking at any of them as she spoke.

"And why not?" asked Pansy. "Why aren't we suppose to know?"

"The same reason why you don't want the Muggle World to know about your world," said Victoria, softly.

"Oh, come on, Victoria," said Alex. "We won't tell anyone. Slytherins' honours."

Victoria bite her lips. "No," said Victoria. "I cannot tell you the reason. I don't know a lot of reason anyways, I just know some."

"Then tell us everything you know," spoke Blaise.

Victoria almost melted. Blaise's voice is so _hot_! But Victoria wouldn't budge, even though she wanted too, _really_ much. She shook her head.

"Oh, come on," said Marcus. "Please?" That's a huge blow to his reputation. A Slytherin being nice. Unheard of.

The boys, excluding Blaise and Draco, started sweet-talking her. Blaise and Draco didn't push her because, well, it's not their style. Victoria looked at all of them; they all look so curious and half-desperate.

_Well, tell them won't mean a lot,_ thought Victoria. _They're Slytherins _–_ whatever that is. They wouldn't go on their words. 'Slytherins' honours' _–_ whatever's the honour and code is. They wouldn't go on their words … _

… Are you sure about that?

Victoria bite her lips and let out a fake sigh. "Oh, _fine_!" drawled Victoria, waving her hand and sinking into the couch farther. "You know how the Wizarding World doesn't want the Muggle World to know of their existence?" The Slytherins nodded. "Well; same as my world. We _don't_ want the Wizarding World and the Muggle World to know of _our_ exist because they might hunt us down, similar to dark creatures and such. However; while the Muggles have no clue that witches and wizards still exist; but the Wizarding World don't know that _we_ exist; _we_ know that _both_ world exist."

"And?" asked Lana. "Vhy?"

"Just wait, I'm getting it to it!" snapped Victoria. "It's because that we have more –"

"Victoria Ann Lo!" hissed Jade, slamming the door open and walked in the room, along with the other Demons. "_What_ are _you_ doing?!"

"Nothing!" said Victoria, sweetly. But inside, she was sweating, like Hell.

"I'm sure," drawled Diamond. "What to give her a head start?"

The others nodded.

Ruby turned to Victoria and smirked. "You have _ten_ seconds to run _before_ we _hunt_ you down," said Ruby, her smirk becoming a malicious smirk.

The others began to smirk and looked at Victoria; with an predatory look in their eyes and face expressions. They began to crack their knuckles; their eyes never leaving her. They can read Victoria by her face expressions, her eyes, her auras. and how her body tense.

Victoria just laughed it off, nervously … for a couple of seconds before her laughter became one of confidence. "Oh, Jadie!" said Victoria once her laughter was under control. "Aw, I know you wouldn't hurt me badly. So forget about killing me." She flipped her bangs out of the way and smiled.

Jade and the girls just laughed coldly. "You sure about that, dear sister, of mine?" asked Jade, stepping forward to her.

"Yup!" said Victoria, never detecting the malicious and the 'I'm- Not-Joking' tone of voice in Jade's tone.

Jade ran over to her and slapped Victoria's face. To Victoria, unknowingly, Jade's nails grew longer until it was claws and when her hand slapped across from Jade's face, drawing blood from the four cuts.

"You hurt me!" said Victoria. "You _cut_ my _face_!"

"And we'll do _much_ more than that," said Diamond.

Diamond slapped Victoria's cheek, her other cheek, making it bleed too. Victoria stepped back at the force, blood trickling down her cheeks and onto the floor. She looked at the girls incredulously and then to the boys; all of which are wearing the same facial expressions. Malicious. Hunger. Anger. Hatred. She shuddered. All of these expressions were directed at _her_.

"Now, now," said Victoria, nervously, stepping back a couple of steps. "You're not serious, are you? A-about h-h-hunting me down."

"You have five seconds to run," said Ruby, watching Victoria's movements with her predatorily eyes.  
"For your life," added Diamond.

That was all Victoria needed because she was out the door already.

"Two … one …" said Jade, counting down.

"Ready or not, here we come," said Diamond.

The Demons glided outside the door and became to chase. In less than two minutes, Victoria was caught and was brutally beaten up. Then she was killed by Jade's poisonous claw. Diamond opened a portal and they kicked Victoria inside. The portal lead to the Southern Lands of the Demon World. She would land in whatever room her parents are in. They did quite a damage to her because she's hardly recognizable … by any humans.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Yeah … I know the Prophet about the death of Josephine Annora Lestrange is pathetic … sorry. Forgive me! The small dragon is smaller than Norbert.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

On first note … I'm sorry for the wait - but heyy, you had to wait for ten days only.

**pstibbons:** Lolz. Thanks for the suggestions. But I have a feeling that it'll work out. Yes, the prophecy between Tom and Harry was a fake - that loony Professor Sybill Trelawney made it _and_ Dumbledore heard it first, so knowing Dumbledore, he probably changed the prophecy a bit to tell Harry _and_ then 'accidently' _Obliviate_ Trelawney. Lolz. Sorry about Jade and the other Demons popping up out-of-no-where. Turning Fudge into a butterfly … ::Raises an eyebrow:: Where on earth did you get _that_ idea from?

**LadyChance, IrishLass6, hopelesslydark, BabyPhat Chic69ner (Anonymous) & giroshi-hitada:** Thank you; I'm glad you enjoy it. Here's the next chapter …

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. Yeah, Hermione was put into Gryffindor because of Ron and Harry. That she should make friends with them and help it along the way; with the three of them, they can defeat an old evil; Voldemort. Honestly; if it wasn't for the Sorting Hat, she'll be in Slytherin, just like her family. Both, her real ones and her adopted ones. Her mind is too smart for Ravenclaw, so is her knowledge and such - same thing. Don't even mentioned about Hufflepuff. Slytherin is the only House for Hermione. She's the smartest witch in a century - I'm positive she can find a way to go into the Boys' Dormitory. She did so in her First Year. Hehe. I love Dragons. I want to be Hermione too. I want my Blade, Draco and Blaise … Yes, the prophecy between Harry and Voldemort is _fake_. You do know that Voldemort and his Death Eaters _are_ sadistic, right?

**SlytherinFrost:** Hehe. Ginny will continue to be stupid, for a while. She's just begging to be killed - literally. Harry, I don't know. Maybe, maybe not.

**Charlie (Anonymous):** No, the name Hermione is an unusual name. Either not many people have the name 'Hermione' or Hermione Granger is the _only_ Hermione. Sorry for the ten-days-later update.

**fadedrainbows-babe:** Thank you. And it's ok because you don't need to read anime fictions or something like that. It's not needed. I'll explain what they'll look like when they turn demons and such. So you can picture it in your mind or something. I might use a few examples, or give a few examples - when I go that; you can always go to google to look for the pictures. So there are no worries.

**Victoria Luv005:** Lolz. You mean 'killing', right? Lolz. Hehe. I think it's you or someone else that's always curious. Lolz.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE:** So sorry about the long wait. It's only been ten days. Ok, fine, ten _long_ days. There happy? Thanks for everyone who reviewed or added me/the story onto their favourites' lists. Thank you! Here's the next chapter. I'm starting something new this time!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: The Feeling of Guilt(s)**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Dark Fiery Phoenix09**_'!!!

**A/N:** Now, I'm doing a chapter or two about Harry Potter. It might be a bit confusing. This might sound like the prologue, but it isn't. I just want you to know; that this chapter _might_ get you crying. It's about Harry and his thoughts. If you don't like the idea of some mushiness or him having tears in his eyes; then I'm sorry because this chapter has those. Now, on ward with the chapter … don't forget to _read_ and _review_!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Harry Potter is a fifteen years old _wizard_. His birthday is on July 31. He goes to school, for wizards and witches, like him. They use magic and wands. His school is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He's in his sixth year at Hogwarts. He lives with his aunt, uncle and cousin, and it's _not_ pretty.

His aunt, Aunt Petunia Evans-Dursley, is nosy and mean; she's his Mother's sister, Lily Evans-Potter, if you could believe it. His uncle, Uncle Vernon Dursley, is big and mean. His cousin, Dudley Dursley, is big and mean. It seems 'mean' runs in the family. The Dursleys and he don't get along because he's a wizard and they're Muggle. The Dursleys _hate_ the Wizarding World because they're not _normal_, they're _abnormal_ and _freaks_. In the Dursleys' view; they're normal, unfortunately, Harry, is not and he's living with them.

Since Harry was younger, he was abuse, by his 'family'. He has no friends and always the last to be chosen for anything, at Harry's and Dudley's elementary school. Everyone is scared of Dudley and his gang. They didn't like Harry. Harry was eleven years old when he was saved and got sent to a magic school for witches and wizards, for the entire year.

In the Wizarding World, everyone is considered adults when they're seventeen of age, but in the Muggle World, it's eighteen.

Harry Potter's in _his_ room and on his bed. Actually, the room once belonged to Dudley's. It's for his toys and stuff. But Harry got the room because _they_ knew that Harry lived in a _cupboard_ for _ten_ years. Harry Potter has jet-black hair, which is _always_ messy, he inherited it from his Dad, James Potter and he has emerald green eyes, which he inherited it from his Mother, Lily Evans-Potter. Anyways, Harry's in the room, lying on his bed, thinking of the past five years. Above on his forehead lay a thin scar, like a lightning bolt.

There's something very special about Harry Potter. It's not because he's a wizard, but it's because he's Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. He's powerful and famous. Everyone in the Wizarding World knew him and wants to be his friend or meet him. Well, it _was_ everyone. Now everyone at Hogwarts, except a _very_ few people choose to be seen with him. All because he and his best friend, Ron Weasley and girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, ditched Hermione Granger, his other best friend.

He knew that ditching isn't right. He knew that they need her, mostly him because she was the brains of the group. If it wasn't for her, he would most likely be dead. He knew that Hermione, as well as Ron, are true friends. As of recently, someone that was really close to him and like a second Father to him, had died by falling through a magical veil in the Ministry of Magic Departments.

Harry had been thinking about his Godfather's death and Hermione all summer. Hermione. She left when they were in their fourth year and while he was in the Triwizard Tournament, he was one of the champions, the last one, actually. Hermione just up and left, with messages to everyone, leaving him and Ron alone. He knew, he knew that with Hermione, she could figured out the tasks in Fourth Year a lot quicker than only him and Ron … and Ginny. Mustn't forget about her or she'll blow a fuse. Then in Fifth Year, which was last year, if Hermione was there, they probably could _actually_ defeat Voldemort once and for all _and_ made sure his Godfather, Sirius Black, didn't _die_.

He blinked away tears, he cried. He cried for Sirius Black. He cried for his parents. He cried for his friend. It's all his fault. It's his fault that Sirius died; he should've been there! His fault that his parents died; he should've protected them! His fault that Hermione left him - them; he shouldn't have talked behind her back! Now they're all gone! They left him, all alone in the world.

Suddenly, it hit him like a dozen of Bludgers. **HE - AND RON - DIDN'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HERMIONE!** She's a mystery. They didn't bother to ask her about her home-life. She doesn't tell him and Ron about anything that's going on with her house and with her parents. Yes; they write letters over the summer holidays … but all he and Ron ever asked is 'What are you doing this Summer?' or sometimes, they didn't bother to write or ask her that because they _knew_ or _thought_ that she'll be doing _a bit_ of _light_ reading, again. They (Ron and Harry) didn't know if she had many siblings. Any Muggle friends. Or if she has any _real_ fun. Does she go to the clubs? If she had any _other_ pets, besides her cat, Crookshanks. What's her parents names? Even though they did saw Mr. and Mrs. Granger, they don't know a lot of about them, probably because it's an adult/teen thing. Where she lived. How did she live. Her past childhood. Is she scared of anything? If it's good or bad. Then the bad things or what seems like bad things came hurling to him. What's her favorite color(s)? Her favorite season(s)? Her favorite animal(s)? What's her favorite class(es)/subject(s)? Does she have any other friend, but Ron and Harry; even though the question is already answered … thanks to Lavender, Parvati and more than half of the school. Who's her favorite teacher(s)? Who's her least favorite teacher(s)? Beside Professor Sybill Trelawney that is. Does she have any cousin(s), uncle(s), aunt(s), grandma(s), grandpa(s), godfather(s) and godmother(s)? How or why is she so smart? Why did she help them - well, him - when she didn't have too? Why did she put up with them all these years? Why did she figure out questions quicker than him and Ron put together? And the professors? Why is she the calm, polite, nice, sweet, smart, and beautiful - in her own way - in the group? What's her favorite food(s)? What's her favorite dessert(s)? Her favorite ice cream? What's her favorite drink(s)? What does she want to be when she's out of Hogwarts or if she wants to go to College, University _or_ training? Does she want to work for the Ministry? Harry made a face here; they called him a crazy, lunatic, attention-seeking _boy_! What's her favorite song(s)? How is it that she's a morning person? What are her secrets? If she had any - everyone has secrets. Did she adopt any children? Hey - it could happen! Hermione's smart and brilliant enough! Does she actually _hate_ anyone in the school? Besides Draco Malfoy and _possibly_ every Slytherins? Does she play any instrument(s) when she had free time? When he and Ron aren't there? Can she sing? How good is she? Are her parents really nice or were they just acting that way a few years back when he and the rest of the Weasleys saw them? Were they acting? Where do her parents work? Do they _really_ work at a Dentist place? Is Hermione rich? Poor? In between? How did she put up with all the rumors? From the Slytherins and some of the others that weren't her friends? Saying she's a Mudblood? A Bookworm? A Know-It-All? An ugly girl that doesn't look like a girl or boy? A Muggleborn a.k.a Mudblood that _doesn't_ believe in the Wizarding community? What's her favorite magazine(s)? Does she even _read_ magazine(s)? What's her favorite candy (-ies)? What's her favorite movie(s) or show(s) in the Muggle World? Does she have _any other_ hobbies, except for reading and working ahead? What's her favorite store(s) - in the Muggle and the Wizarding Worlds, except for any book stores? Does she ever wear dresses, skirts or shorts, casually? For no reason at all? _Not_ as a school's uniform _or_ for any _special_ occasions? Does she have any secret crush(es) when she was younger? Does she have a crush on anyone at Hogwarts? How does she put up with Snape? Why does Hermione stay back with him (and Ron) on any holidays, except for year one? Even though she was going home to find anything on Nicolas Flamel? If they made her pick; what is her favorite prank(s)? Who's her favorite 'boys' out of the Weasleys, him and their classmates? What's - **OH MERLIN!**

Harry shot straight up on his bed. A worse thought just popped into his head. **WHEN IS - HERMIONE'S ****BIRTHDAY** Oh Merlin. He and Ron didn't know her birthday. He ran a hand through his thick, messy black hair. He and Ron didn't ask _or_ get her any present for her, unless it's Christmas. They're friends for four and a half years and he didn't know. He and Ron missed four - maybe five of her birthdays! A-shame. That is what he's feeling right now. A-shame. He had known her for all of these years, but he didn't bother to ask her anything. Not even her birthday and you know what? He didn't notice a thing.

All of the questions weren't answered. He didn't know a thing about Hermione. Not a thing about her. Nothing important. Nothing good. Nothing good _about_ her. He also faintly aware that when Lavender was his girlfriend; he had been ignoring Hermione, a bit. Ron had been too, though he thinks because it's a bit awkward for him since he's (Ron's) a male and Hermione's a female. **THAT!****THAT** is one of his and Ron's excuses _not_ to … talk to Hermione, _that_ much. Sexuality is one of the _main_ reasons that they had been _trying_ to ignore about - about Hermione. They couldn't talk to Hermione about _anything interesting_! Or they didn't even _bother_ too. They like Quidditch and pranks. Hermione likes reading and working. They're _guys_. She's a _girl_. They're _males_. She's a _female_. They wear pants/shorts. She wears skirts - school uniform. They like _some_ of their classes, _very few_, actually. She likes _all_ of her classes, except for Divination - which is a waste of time, he couldn't have agreed more.

Harry laughed. He _laughed_. He _laughed_ as it all clicked into place. He _laughed_ as he _finally_ figured it out - without Ron and _Hermione's_ help. He _laughed_. He _laughed_ as tears rolled, slowly down his cheeks as statements after statements passed his head and as questions after questions passed his head, leaving all of his questions unanswered. He laughed, after _four and a half_ years of his, Hermione's and Ron's life - they didn't know anything about Hermione. Nothing at all. Nothing important. Funny, eh? After all these years, he would've thought he knew everyone about his best friends, but nope. He forgot about her. He forgot about Hermione. Nice, eh? He laughed. Oh, yes, he knew that she knew everything about him and Ron. Oh, yes; he knew.

(**A/N:** Ok, for those of you who are actually reading this; this part is about Ron.)

Harry knew that when Ron and he send letters to Hermione; she'll give a brief summary before asking them the same questions. They always answer the same - depending where they are. Ron will answer 'I'm ok, a bit bored', 'Ginny's driving me bonkers', 'can't wait for Hogwarts; you?' etc. Hermione knew Ron doesn't have any Muggle friends, because it lives too far; far for any people. She knew he doesn't go into Muggle places without Harry or herself, mostly Harry, but they'll tell her by letters or such. She knew he _used_ to have a pet 'rat' by the name Scabbers, who turned out to be Peter Pettigrew - the traitor! She knew that he now has a small, hyper owl that goes by the name of Pigwidgeon, who is named by Ginny, but Ron and everyone, but Ginny called the owl as 'Pig', for short. Hermione knew that it was a gift from Harry's Godfather, Sirius Black, she was there! She knew Ron's parents; she had seen them every holiday and such; Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley. She knew where the Weasleys' live. She knew about their problem with money, but they're really respectful, cozy and loving family. She knew how Ron and the rest of the Weasleys lived like; Mrs. and Mr. Weasley got their own room. Ginny had their own room, for being the only female in the family. Percy used to have his own room. Fred and George shared a room. Ron had his room; another bed in the room is mostly for Harry. The last room is for any other guests _or_ if Bill or Charlie decides to visit. She knew about Ron's childhood, even about the teddy bear turned into a big, hairy spider by the twins as a joke. She knew of Ron's fear to spiders.

Red and gold is Ron's favorite colors. His favorite season is summer and sometimes spring. His favorite animal is a lion; snakes can kiss his arse. His favorite class is Charms and Divination, since it's so easy. She knew that Ron didn't have that many of a friends because of his famous Weasley temper. Classmates, yes, but not friends. His favorite teacher is Professor Flitwick and Professor Lupin. His least favorite teacher is Professor Snape and Professor Trelawney. He _hates_ Professor Snape. Hermione knew that he has five brothers, one sister, a pair of parents and a dead uncle, who gave Ron a Wizard's Chess. His favorite food and dessert is well, _everything_ and _anything_ eatable. His favorite ice cream is Chocolate and Chocolate Mint. His favorite drinks are Butterbeer, Pumpkin Juice and sometimes; Firewhisky. She knew that Ron wanted to be a famous Quidditch Player for his all time favorite team, Chudley Cannons. She knew that he won't work for the Ministry, _unless_ it's under the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for Aurors because the Ministry people are thick-headed and stupid. They won't know danger is in front of them until it bit them on their arse _or_ with them lying on the ground somewhere. Hermione knew that Ron doesn't listen to music. She knew that he's _not_ a morning person. Hermione as well as everyone else in the school knew that he _hates_ Draco Malfoy, Snape and the Slytherins. She, very well know that he can't sing or play any instruments. She knew that Ron's parents are friendly and nice. She knew that Mr. Weasley is the head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office and Mrs. Weasley stays home. She knew that Ron and his family aren't well off. She knew that any rumors about his family will bound to get him rile off. She knew that his favorite comic books are 'The Adventures of Martin Miggs, the Mad Muggle'. Hermione knew that Ron will eat anything delicious and that include candies, as long as it isn't made by Fred and George. She knew that Ron doesn't watch anything on TV, which is a Muggle thing. She knew that Ron _loves_ Quidditch _and_ his favorite Quidditch team is 'Chudley Cannons'. She knew that Ron's favorite stores/shops are the Three Broomsticks pub, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes' shop and a Quidditch Shop. She knew that Ron used to have a bit of crush on Lavender in their Second Year and then a bit on Luna in their Fourth Year, but she knew found out about herself in First Year. She knew that Ron likes to play pranks sometimes and is very brave when people needed him to be. She also knew that Ron's birthday is on Saturday, March 1, 1980.

In four and a half years Hermione found out _everything_ about them. But them to her? They didn't even bother and their excuses are that they are different. Harry knew that Hermione worries him a bit more than Ron since he's always in danger and never knew the meaning of love …

(**A/N:** Wow. I hope that wasn't boring! Now it's Harry's turn!)

Hermione knew about Harry's childhood and about the Dursleys; his 'family'. She knew that he has no Muggle friends because of Dudley, chasing and scaring people away. She knew where he lives and where he sleeps, for _ten_ years - in a cupboard, until the Hogwarts letters; he moved to the second bedroom. She knew that he have a pet owl; Hedwig - a _she_. She knew about the Marauders, his parents, his Godfather, Remus Lupin and the traitor-rat, Peter Pettigrew. She knew Harry's parents from pictures and the descriptions from Remus and Sirius; they go by the name of Lily Evans-Potter and James Potter. Hermione knew that they used to live in Godric's Hollow. She knew that the Potter's are very well off. She knew that Harry's wish is that he has a _real_, _loving_ family. Is that too much to ask for? No, it isn't. She knew of Harry's fears - Dementors and losing his love ones to Voldemort (Oh, get over it! It's just a bloody name!)

Hermione knew that his favorite color is dark blue. She knew that his favorite season is summer. She knew that his favorite animal is a Phoenix. She knew that his favorite class is Charms, Transfiguration and Divination, it's easy! She knew that Harry had any admires and fan girls for being 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', well, _was_ anyways. She knew that his favorite teacher is Professor Lupin and Rubeus Hagrid. She knew that he absolutely _loathe_ Snape. She knew that he has no other siblings and all of the Potters are dead, but him. Hermione knew his favorite food were mash potatoes, bacons, chicken wings with peas, corns and sauce. She knew that his favorite dessert is a medium-sized ice cream, which is Chocolate Vanilla. She knew that his favorite drink is Butterbeer. She knew that he wanted to become Quidditch Player _and_ an Auror, even though the Ministry was made up of mostly stupid, idiot, and ignorant people. She knew that he doesn't listen to music that much. She knew very well that he's _not_ a morning person. She as well as everyone else in the school knew that he _hates_ Draco Malfoy, Snape and the Slytherins. She knew that he couldn't play any instrument or sing. Hermione knew that his parents … died when he was a year old. She knew that his favorite books or whatever was … well, nothing. He doesn't have any favorites. She knew that he doesn't watch any TV, movies or whatever because his aunt and uncle forbade him to do anything fun or normal. She knew that he _loves_ to play Quid ditch and flying (on a broomstick). She knew that his girlfriend is Lavender … and that he's cheating on Lavender with Ginny. She knew that he's 'Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived'. Hermione saw right through him. She saw him as Harry Potter and _not_ as The-Boy-Who-Lived. She's his friend because everyone needs friends and because of himself, not as a famous celebrity. She … and probably everyone knew that his birthday is on Thursday, July 31, 1980 and she never forgot; not that she could've.

Sucks, eh? One of your best friends knows _everything_ about you and your other best friend, while you and your other best friend have no clue about her? Fun, right? Funny, eh? Harry lay on his bed, thinking of how he wasn't a true or a best friend. He's not a good friend. Everyone that comes into contact with him ends up dying _or_ getting hurt. For two or three whole days; he hadn't eaten, not once.

A week or so later, early in the morning, he laid on his bed, awake. He was up at 4:30**AM**. Then quite suddenly a haughty-looking barn owl perched on his window sill, while tapping on his window, loudly. Harry quickly got up and let the owl in, who gave Harry a sharp nip on the ear.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Harry, rubbing his abused ear. "Sorry!"

Harry took the rolled parchment away from the owl. The owl flew off as he unrolled the parchment and recognized the familiar seal.

_Gringotts?_ thought Harry, confusingly. _Why are they sending me a letter?_

He flattened the letter and read.

_Dear Mr. H. Potter,_

_We, at Gringotts Bank, regret to inform you that we have received the news of the passing of your Godfather, Sirius Orion Black; we offer our deep and heartfelt condolences. We were entrusted with the last will and testament of Mr. Black and due to the fact that you have been named a beneficiary to his estate. We request that you attend a will reading at Gringotts Bank in Diagon Alley in two weeks, precisely at 10:00__**AM**__. If you are unable or unwilling to make the trip, you can appoint a representative to take your place or you can contact us and one shall be appointed for you. Please be on time as our time is very valuable. Not attending this ceremony and having no representative will result in forfeit of anything you may receive; all assets and money will be claimed by us._

_Sincerely,_

_Sharpclaw,  
President of Gringotts Bank._

For a second, all Harry felt was complete numbness, and then a wave of grief and then disbelief washed over him. _How can he name me as his heir?_ thought Harry. _How can he do that when __**I**__ caused his death?_

With him so consumed in his thoughts, that he didn't noticed a second owl flying through the still opened window and landed on his bed, until it let out a rather _loud_ hoot … and it's 4:35 in the morning.

"**KEEP THAT RUDDY BIRD QUIET BOY!!!!**" shouted Uncle Vernon from his and Aunt Petunia's bedroom. "**SOME PEOPLE ACTUALLY HAVE TO WORK TOMORROW!!!**"

Quickly, Harry relieved the owl of its burden and gave the owl a treat to shut it up. He just then noticed that it's a school owl.

_School letters shouldn't be coming this soon,_ thought Harry as he broke open the seal.

_Harry,_

_I have just received a letter from Gringotts informing me that I am to attend the will reading of your late Godfather. As I have received it, I have no doubt that you and the Weasleys have also, but Harry, I __must__ stress that you __cannot__ leave the Dursleys' household. I have no doubt that you want to attend the reading and you have every right too, but after what you have learned, you know that you are invaluable. I cannot, in a good conscience, let you put yourself in that kind of danger. For these reasons, I have taken the liberty of appointing myself as your representative, I know I have promised to keep nothing from you and to stop sheltering you but you must understand, I am only doing what is best for you._

_Albus Dumbledore_

By the time Harry finished reading the letter, he felt his hands shaking and his blood rushing, quicking, in his veins. _How dare he?!_ thought Harry, angrily. _Best for me? I will __not__ be his weapon! Not anymore!_

Two weeks later, Harry woke up and went downstairs. A few hours later, he went to the door, which only stopped because Uncle Vernon ordered him back.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon, roughly.

"Out," said Harry, unlocking the door and pulling it open. "I'll be back … soon."

Glancing at his guardians' shocked face, he left, grinning from ear-to-ear. He made his way in the dark alley and around the corner. After making sure no one was around him, he pulled out his wand out of his pocket, he held it up and the Knight Bus appeared with a loud bang in front of him.

"'Ello Harry!" greeted Stan. "Hey Ern! It's Harry!"

"Hey Stan," replied Harry with a smile. Replacing his wand back inside his pocket, he stepped onto the bus.

"Where'd yeh wan' 'o go?" asked Stan.

"Diagon Alley, please," said Harry.

"Alright," said Stan.

It only took them a couple of minutes to get to Diagon Alley. Harry practically ran to the Gringotts building, stepping into the building, he stepped up to the first empty desk he could find; a Goblin sat there, counting and weighing stacks of gold coins.

"Pardon me," said Harry.

"Yes?" asked the Goblin, gruffly.

"I need to make a withdrawal from my account and I need to speak with Sharpclaw about a representative," said Harry.

"Key, please," said the Goblin.

Harry quickly fished in his pocket for his key and handed it to the Goblin. The Goblin turned around and called another Goblin that does by the name 'Griphook'. Three seconds later, another Goblin appeared. The Goblin gave Griphook the golden key.

"You will not be speaking to Sharpclaw, Mr. Potter," said the Goblin. "He is the president of this bank; he does not have time to deal with such small matters. A representative will be appointed to you."

Griphook beckoned him to him. Harry followed the goblin and went inside the second to the carts, and then, they were off. When they made it to his vault, he just stood there, gaping for a good five minutes before Griphook grunted. His vault's a considerably larger, about the size of the Great Hall and was filled to the brink with gold.

Harry turned to the Goblin. "Um, where did the rest of this come from?" asked Harry, nervously.

Griphook snapped his fingers and a scroll appeared in his hand, unrolling it, he peered at it. "A large portion of it is from the Black family vault, another portion is from the Potter family vault and the rest is from a series of deposits from 'Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes'," said Griphook.

"So, this is what Sirius left me, what was already here _and_ some from the Weasley's?" asked Harry.

Griphook held a bag out and Harry took the bag, he started to fill it with coins, he put the bag in his pocket and they went back to the cart. Just as he was about to step into the cart, he remembered something.

"Pardon me, Griphook," said Harry. The Goblin turned his eyes to him. "Can I exchange my wizarding money for Muggle?"

The Goblin nodded his confirmation.

Harry went back into his vault and started to fill his bag, again.

"Mr. Potter, may I make a small suggestion?" asked Griphook.

"Sure," said Harry, stopping.

"I don't advise carrying so much money at one time," said Griphook. He, again, snapped his fingers, a small gold card appeared in his rough and small hand. "Gringotts had made a new system." He handed the card to Harry, it looked just like a _gold_ American Express card except instead of their logo, and it held the Gringotts' crest. "This is the Gringotts' new charge card. It works the same as a Muggle 'credit card'; you can use it in both, the Wizarding and the Muggle World. It takes the money directly from your Gringotts' vault."

Harry looked at it and thought it over. _Yes,_ thought Harry. _It is a good idea._

"I like to have one of these, Griphook, please," said Harry.

The Goblin snapped his fingers again and the card vanished from Harry's hand. "Of course, Mr. Potter," said Griphook.

After Harry replaced the too much money he had in his bag, they climbed back into the cart and made their way back to the lobby of Gringotts. Griphook led him back to the desk of the first Goblin, gave him a nod and disappeared through a small door.

Still counting the gold, the other Goblin seemed quite irritated by his presence, again. "What do you want now?" growled the older Goblin.

Harry quickly counted to ten in his head, making sure that he didn't show his irritation with the Goblin. "I was advised by Griphook that I am able to have a Gringotts' Change Card?" asked Harry.

"Yes, you are," said the grumpy Goblin. He pulled a stack of parchment from under his desk and slid it to Harry. "Sign these."

A large quill materialized in Harry's hand and he signed the documents. When he was finished, the papers vanished and he was banded a gold card, similar to the one he saw earlier, except this one had his name on it. Sliding it into his pocket, he thanked the Goblin and got a grunt in returned.

He spent the next three hours shopping. First, he went to Madam Malkin's and bought himself robes, everyday robes, dress robs, winter cloaks, everything you could think of. Of course, he and Madam Malkin, helped him, because he didn't know the style that's in _or_ what he looks good in. After asking Madam Malkin to put a shrinking and unshrinking spell on his bags, he stuffed it in his pocket and left. He went to the book store; Flourish and Blotts. He only spent a couple of minutes in the store, grabbing any book that caught his interest; he wanted to leave as soon as possible, the book stores are _Hermione's_ elements, not his. So far he bought 'The Beginner's Guide to Occlumency', 'Advance Defensive Magic' and he continued buying other books.

It was nearly 1:30**PM** when he decided to leave Diagon Alley. Just as he was about to raise his wand to call the Knight Bus, he spotted a small shop, tucked next to the Leaky Cauldron; 'Family Custom Trunks'.

He started across the half-filled street and into the drop. The door opened with a soft jingle, the small room was lit by floating candles and a fireplace was roaring in a corner, the walls were filled with stacks and stacks of trunks in all shapes and sizes. He rung the small silver bell and a tall, thin man came out.

He flashed him a friendly smile. "Sorry about that," said the man. "I was finishing up two other trunks. Hello, I'm Leo, what can I do for you?"

"Umm, I need a trunk," said Harry. "What kind do you make exactly?"

"Well, we makes ones with multiple compartments, Self-Shrinking, we can make them with unlimited space, we can do just about anything you want!" stated Leo, quite proudly.

Harry only half-listened as he walked towards a row of trunks, running his fingers over them until he came to a stop in front of a large dark blue one with huge gold latches, it was rather plain, but he liked it.

"I think this one," called Harry over his shoulder.

Leo came up to him and peered over Harry's shoulder. "Good choice, this one has multiple compartments _and_ a Self-Shrinking Charm. If you just tap it with your wand, it'll automatically shrink to matchbook size."

Leo flicked his wand at the trunk and it floated off of the shelf, he walked back to the counter with Harry and the trunk following. "Do you want something extra?"

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"Well, like different colors, security charms, I don't know," said Leo.

"Err … could you put Security Charms on all of the compartments _and_ have each compartment with their own colors?" asked Harry. "If there are any sheets and such, can you make it all velvet?"

"Sure thing, son," said Leo. "It'll take a few days to get it all done, but when it is done, I can send it to you." He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Harry. "If you fill this in; you know, your address and all that, I can get started."

Harry filled out the form while Leo added up his purchase, he handed the form back to the man along with his new card.

"You should get your trunk in a few weeks, Mr. Potter!" shouted Leo after him.

Harry nodded his thanks and left. When he got to the Dursleys' home, it was 2:00**PM**. He walked in the house, quietly. As he walked through, he didn't hear anything, not even the television, which is _always_ on. That is when he knew, no one's home. As soon as he stepped in his room and put his shrinked bags down, the shrinked bags became to unshrinked, on its own.

He put his bags in the closet and closed the closet door. He, then, left, again. This time, he went to Muggle London. 30 minutes later, he stood in front of a nice-looking store. The first thing he knew is that he needed some new Muggle clothes. He went into the store that was in front of him and almost immediately, was served by a female, in her twenties.

"Welcome, can I help you?" asked the female, in a disgusted tone.

He narrowed his eyes. "From you?" asked Harry. The female nodded and her face expression had on the 'duh' expression. "I don't think so."

Harry dodged the rude female and wondered around the store. Around five minutes of wondering, another female came up to him. This one is a bit younger than the first and _nicer_.

"Is there anything you need?" asked the female.

"Actually, yes," said Harry.

"What is it exactly that you are looking for?" asked the female.

"I'm actually looking for just about everything really," answered Harry.

"Do you mean like an entire new wardrobe?" asked the female.

"That's right," said Harry with a grin.

The female nodded seriously and they became to split up and look for some outfits. Of course, Harry, never having to shop for Muggle clothing had no idea what's in or out. Fifteen minutes later, the female came back with a huge pile of clothing. An hour later, he left the store with three bags of clothing, which was a lot easier when they realized bright colors doesn't look to hot on him.

"So are we done?" asked Harry.

The female looked like she was scolded. "Of course not," said the female. "These are outing clothing or 'hanging out' clothing. We need formal clothing and accessories to get to!"

Harry groaned as they spent another hour … or two shopping … again. Harry then realized why shopping isn't for guys, it's for girls. After paying for everything, he went to the food court and then he went to the salon and got a hair cut.

When he got home, it was 5:00**PM**. He sighed as he finally went inside his room; he put the bags on the floor. He went into the bathroom and smiled approvingly at his new hair cut. His hair is now shorter, but still a bit messy. He now has little gel in his hair to keep the messiness down a bit _and_ his hair is a bit spiky at the end. The bangs in front of his face, where the infamous scar lies, are now shorter, showing the bottom of the scar. He sighed again as he knew he's suppose to put his new clothing in his closet and small drawers, then throw all his old clothing away. It was 5:30**PM** when he knew every single things of Dudley's that he had been using for the past fifteen years. He got all of his clothing out of the bags and placed them all over his small bed. He put all the bags in the trash and went back in his room.

A few minutes later, the door downstairs opened and Harry heard loud footsteps making its way upstairs. The door to his room slammed opened with a loud bang. There, ladies and gentlemen, stood his aunt, uncle and cousin, all looking at the new and expensive clothing on the bed.

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN, BOY?!**" shouted Uncle Vernon, spit flying out of his mouth.

"I told you I was going out," said Harry, calmly, plainly and easily.

Uncle Vernon's face changed from red to purple, from his face to his short neck. "**WHAT ARE YOU DOING BOY?!?!**" shouted Uncle Vernon. "**LEAVING **_**MY**_** HOUSE LIKE THAT?!?!?! WHAT DID YOU DO WITH YOUR HAIR BOY?!?!?!**" He looked at Harry's new hair style with distaste and disgust. "**AND WHERE DID YOU THOSE OUTFITS?!?!?!?!**" He beckoned his hand towards his bed. "**YOU'VE BEEN STEALING, HAVEN'T YOU BOY?!?!?!?!?!**"

Harry snorted at the thought. He turned and walked towards his bed, but Uncle Vernon took giant steps towards Harry, he got there in three steps and he grabbed Harry's arm. Harry looked at his aunt's face; she was awe, disgusted and mad, from both; him _and_ his new clothing. He looked at Dudley's face next; he was disgusted, mad, awe and has a mask of unlashed jealousy.

"**NEVER TURN AWAY FROM ME, BOY!!!!!**" snarled Uncle Vernon, spit flying towards Harry's face.

He wrenched his arm out of Uncle Vernon's grip and turned to glare at him. "One; Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again." Hissed Harry, taking steps forward while the Dursleys backed off. He didn't notice. "Two; I don't steal; I bought this with _my_ money. If I ever stole any of _your_ money; you would know." He fought the urge to roll his eyes at his uncle's stupidity. "And three; I can _do_ whatever the Hell I want, I can _dress_ whatever I want, I can _go_ where-ever I want, I can _be_ whatever I want and _you_ sure as Hell don't have _any_ control over _me_."

There was complete and utter silence when Harry finished his speech; Uncle Vernon's mouth was hanging open and his skin was all red. Behind him, Harry could see the rest of his 'family' in shock; all were gaping at him, with their mouths wide open. Harry then noticed at his 'family' was outside of his room, when? He had no idea. He gave them one last, longing glare until he slammed the door in his uncle's face.

"I have to get out of this Hell-hole," mumbled Harry, running his hand through his hair.

He pulled out his old school trunks (four) and placed them on the floor. He then stacked all his new clothing in his old school trunks neatly, with their plastic bags over the clothing still intact. When he finished, he looked at his desk and he noticed another letter from Gringotts. He stared at it; he knew what it was and who it's from. It's from his representative. He walked towards his desk and picked up the letter. He broke and seal and read the parchment.

_Mr. H. Potter,_

_I must once again, offer my condolences on the death of Sirius Orion Black. I am Griphook from the Gringotts Bank, the representative selected for you by the Gringotts Bank. The following is a list of assets left to you by the late Mr. Black._

_**Estates: **_

_The Black Family Manor, London  
The Black Family Cottage, Canada_

_**Monetary and Possessions: **__  
__  
50 000 000 000 000 in Galleons (__**A/N:**__ I believe that's fifty trillion Galleons, right?)  
25 000 000 000 000 in Sickles  
12 500 000 000 000 in Knuts  
Flying Motorbike_

_The possessions and property of the late Mr. Black will be added to the assets that you already own, which is listed below._

_**Estates: **_

_Godric's Hollow, London  
The Potter Manor, France  
The Potter Family Cottage, Canada_

_**Monetary and Possessions: **_

_150 975 312 648 945 in Galleons  
75 487 656 324 472 in Sickles  
37 743 828 162 236 in Knuts  
20 000 in Various of Family Heirlooms_

_If you like anymore information, feel free to owl me or visit me at Gringotts Bank._

_Griphook,  
Gringotts Bank_

Harry stared at the letter in shock, not moving a muscle. What the Hell is he going to do with all that money?! And a motorcycle?! Sighing, he put the letter back in the envelope and placed it back on the desk. He walked over to his trunks and picked out a set of dark blue silk pajamas. He changed into and went to bed, just as he was about to drift off to sleep, he heard a bang at his door. He groaned as he pulled himself out of his bed and went back to the door, again. He opened the door and came face to face with Aunt Petunia.

"Yes?" asked Harry.

"Boy, you are not to leave this room unless we come for you _and_ you are to give me _all_ the clothes you bought!" said Aunt Petunia.

Harry just looked at her like she grew another head. "Who do _you_ think _you_ are to demand _anything_ from _me_?" demanded Harry.

"Excuse me?" asked Aunt Petunia.

"Why would I do that?" asked Harry, looking at her.

Aunt Petunia narrowed her eyes. "I am your Aunt -" began Aunt Petunia

"Funny," interrupted Harry. "You don't act like one." He stated.

Aunt Petunia stiffened. "Look here, boy," said Aunt Petunia, stiflingly. "When you are in my household, you _will_ obey our rules. Do you think we just let you get away with that disrespect you showed Vernon today? Now give me the clothes!"

"No," said Harry and he slammed the door in her face, looking it.

A few seconds later, Uncle Vernon was pounding his door with his massive hands. "Get out here now, boy!" growled Uncle Vernon. "If you don't give me that stuff now, you are out of this house! I don't care what those freaks say!"

Harry threw his door opened. "You know what, _Uncle_," said Harry. "I don't care either! I'll leave happily!"

He closed his trunks and grabbed his letter from Griphook, shoving it into his pockets; he went back to the door. He took Hedwig's empty cage and tucked it under his arm. He told Hedwig to say with the Weasleys. He went downstairs and was half-way down the stairs when one of his trunk was yanked out of his hands, turning around, he saw his uncle holding it.

"Where did you get this?!?!" yelled Aunt Petunia, her face filled with fury. "How dare you steal things from _us_?!"

Blood rushed through his veins and his vision was taking on a tinge of red. "Steal from you?!" hissed Harry, laughing. "This is _mine!_" He yanked back his trunks from Uncle Vernon. "_You_ lots have no rights to it!" He shoved his hand into his pocket.

Aunt Petunia thought he was taking out his wand. "Y-you can't d-do m-magic!" stammered Aunt Petunia. "They'll kick you out of that freak school of yours!"

Harry narrowed his eyes at the older female. He took out his letter from Griphook and shoved it in her face. "**READ THAT LETTER!**" ordered Harry. "**THIS LETTER **_**PROVES**_** THAT I BOUGHT **_**MY**_** THINGS WITH **_**MY**_** MONEY!! **_**YOU**_** HAVE NO RIGHTS TO IT!!!**"

Aunt Petunia read the letter as Uncle Vernon kept a sharp eye on Harry. Aunt Petunia trembled as she finished. Uncle Vernon took the letter and read it to himself … a couple of times before it clicked in his mind somewhere.

"**HOW DID **_**YOU**_** GET ALL OF THESE, BOY?!**" snarled Uncle Vernon.

Harry stared at his guardians coldly, his eyes turning dark green. "That is _none_ of _your_ business," stated Harry coldly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dudley's fat form, standing behind the stairs, downstairs. "All _you_ need to know is that _I'm_ richer than _you_. Anything else is _none_ of _your_ business." He snatched his letter back from Uncle Vernon.

Harry ran the rest of his way downstairs and to the door, barely noticing Uncle Vernon shouting about how he got that much stuff and something about Galleons, Sickles and Knuts from his aunt. He ran out of the door with his trunks and Hedwig's cage. Damn. Where is he supposed to go now? Contact Dumbledore?

_No! He would just send me back,_ thought Harry. _I have to get out of here!_

He raised his wand and bang, the Knight Bus appeared.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** So what do you think? Tell me what you think. One chapter about Harry down, one more to go. ;) The Will of Sirius Black will be up soon. I don't think that it's the next chapter though. I'm editing this story on **FF** while I'm at school, so yeah. The other chapters are at home, not at school. Sorry for the late update and school's a bitch. :P

Oh, my God! I feel the biggest urge to make Harry swear in his chapter! But I fought it … I'm having fun _writing_ this, so I hope you guys have fun _reading_ the chapter.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! Or at least, I'll try too!!!


	21. Chapter 21

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**lily (Anonymous):** Oh, yes, Harry will dump Ginny, soon. He'll have a crush on someone else. A certain someone with long blonde hair and is in _Ravenclaw_.

**giroshi-hitada:** Yup, Hermione and her Demon friends will go (back) to Hogwarts, for Year Six.

**Allydra (Anonymous):** Thank you. I'm glad you actually like it. Oh no. No way. He's not going down to the Granger Manor, that would be a _disaster_, literally. A house full of Slytherin with a Gryffindor Boy-Who-Lived. Lolz. It would be funny though …

**SlytherinFrost:** Lolz. No, unfortunately, she doesn't die. I'm not sure what I should do about her. Yet.

**hopelesslydark:** Thank you.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. Yeah, they have been her friends for about four years, and they don't know anything about her. Except the very obvious things like she likes working, books, school and books. Yup, Harry inherite _a lot_ of money because of Sirius' death. Harry's richer than normal. Lolz.

**BabyPhatChic69ner (Anonymous):** Yeah. I know, Harry and Ron should know her birthday or favourite food, at least, but they don't. Harry - I don't know, but Ron cares about eating and Quidditch. More.

**Charlie (Anonymous):** Lolz. I, maybe everyone else that read this story, has to agree with you there.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE:** Thank you everyone who reviewed, read, or added my to their favourite/alert lists. I don't know what I should do about Ginny if the story is completed _or_ what part she will play in the final battle. Harry will be smarten up, a bit. Ron, uhhhhhhhhhh. Hermione a.k.a Sapphire will - it's a surprise. :) Hermione will not be _in_ this chapter, her name is mentioned, but _she's_ not in it. Sorry. Any ideas for Ginny's parts in the final battle or in the end of the story is welcome. But an idea or two might hit me when I'm writing the next chapters or someone. Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: Sirius Black's Will**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is Beta'd by my newest Beta, '_**fadedrainbows-babe**_'!

**--- ****Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
Harry stared at his guardians coldly, his eyes turning dark green. "That is __**none**__ of __**your**__ business," stated Harry coldly. From the corner of his eyes, he could see Dudley's fat form, standing behind the stairs, downstairs. "All __**you**__ need to know is that __**I'm**__ richer than __**you**__. Anything else is __**none**__ of __**your**__ business." He snatched his letter back from Uncle Vernon._

_Harry ran the rest of his way downstairs and to the door, barely noticing Uncle Vernon shouting about how he got that much stuff and something about Galleons, Sickles and Knuts from his aunt. He ran out of the door with his trunks and Hedwig's cage. Damn. Where is he supposed to go now? Contact Dumbledore? No! __**He would just send me back,**__ thought Harry. __**I have to get out of here!**__ He raised his wand and bang, the Knight Bus appeared._

**--- ****This Time ****… ---**

Harry now sat in his room in the Leaky Cauldron. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. He left the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the Gringotts Bank, again. He went in the bank, walked to a desk that's available and waited for Goblin to notice him.

"Can I help you?" asked the Goblin as he looked up at him.

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm Harry Potter and I need to speak with Griphook." He slid his key across the desk.

The Goblin took the key and examined it, making sure it wasn't a fake and then handed it back to Harry, telling him to wait before leaving. A few minutes later, he returned with another Goblin, a bit younger.

"Welcome Mr. Potter," said the Goblin. "I didn't except to see you so soon."

Harry followed the Goblin to a room with a desk and two chairs. Goblin took a seat and beckoned him to take the other. He sat down. "I didn't either, Griphook, but I need a little help," said Harry.

"I'll be happy to help you in anyway I can," said Griphook, folding his hand. "What can I do for you, Mr. Potter?"

Harry pulled the letter out of his pocket and laid it on the table. "I want to ask you about these properties," said Harry. "I need to know the exact location of his one." He pointed to one of the estate.

The Goblin nodded and waved his hand. A book appeared in his hand, it's a black leather book. Placing it on the desk, Harry saw the name on the cover; _Potter_.

Opening it up Griphook flipped through the book until he found a page in the middle, he grabbed the edge of the page and pulled, a map unfurled out onto the desk and both Harry and the goblin leaned over it. Griphook placed a wrinkly finger on a small red dot.

"It's right here," said Griphook, tapping the dot the area enlarged and he could see a picture of a rather large house with curvy writing under it, '_The Potter Family Cottage_'. "The cottage is right next to a Muggle village," said Griphook. "It's protected by the fidelus charm. It's been abandoned since the death of your grandparents, but I think there are still two house-elves living there."

"How can I get there?" asked Harry.

The Goblin pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and proceeded to write something as he answered the question. "Well, I'm sure that it is connected to the floo network, but that's useless because of the charm. I know that your grandparents usually took a Muggle train, quite strange for a Pureblood family, but that's the only way they'd go." He put the parchment on the table and then ran his fingers over it, it glowed red for a few seconds. When it stopped glowing, he handed the parchment to Harry. "This is a Portkey. When you're ready just hold it in your hand and say the address written on here, you'll be transported about a mile out of the village." Nodding he slipped the piece of paper in his pocket. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

Harry smiled. "Is there anyway to know who has been in my vault or anything like that?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Griphook as he waved his wand. The Potter book vanished and a few parchments appeared. "This is the list that you _or_ your legal guardian allows whoever to have access to your vault. He handed it to Harry.

"My legal guardian?" asked Harry, confused. "It can't be. My _two guardians_ are Muggles; they can't be in here." He took the parchment and he scanned over it.

On the parchment it said that his legal guardian is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, so he has access to his vault. _And_ under _his_ (Dumbledore's) permission; others are allowed to have access to _his_ (Harry's) vault. People that has access to his vault are Minerva McGonagall, _Severus Snape_, _Sybill Trelawney_, Alastor (Mad-Eye) Moody, Remus Lupin, Poppy Pomfrey, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Nymphadora Tonks, _Mr & Mrs Longbottom_, _Neville Longbottom_ and just about everyone that's in the Order of the Phoenix.

"It can't be," repeated Harry, rereading the parchment over and over again. "My two guardians are Muggles, it's not Dumbledore, it never was."

Griphook lowered his eyes to one of the parchment that's on the desk in his grip. "Well, Mr Potter," said Griphook. "According to our records, Mr Dumbledore has taken it upon himself to assign himself as your legal representative since you lived with your _Muggle guardians_ when you were a year old."

Harry looked at the Goblin, in disbelief. "So that means he could've took me in, instead of leaving me with the Dursleys," said Harry.

The Goblin nodded. "That is correct," said the Goblin. "Here is the second parchment. It's a record to who withdrew or deposited any money in your vault."

Harry took the second parchment and looked at it. The only deposit that had happened is from Sirius. The others are only withdrawals from … Dumbledore. It started from 50 000 Galleons and gradually increase by another 50 000 Galleons each time he took money out of his (Harry's) vault. The last time that money was took from his vault was yesterday at noon with the amount of 20 000 000 Galleons, 9 000 000 Sickles _and_ 7 000 000 Knuts.

Harry's mouth fell open, he was about to speak, but no words escape. He's speechless! _How dare he?!_ thought Harry, furiously. _He has no right to do this! What's he playing at?! Trying to make me poor?!_

This is _unbelievable!_ Why did Dumbledore took it upon himself to be his legal guardian, but dump him with the Dursleys? How dare he allow the Order to have access to his vault? Sure, the money wasn't taken by any of them, but from Dumbledore, but still! Did they even know they had access to his account all this time? He doubted it. How dare Dumbledore take it upon himself to withdraw _large_ amounts of money from his account? _And_ without his knowledge _or_ permission? He even allowed _Snape_, _Neville_ and _Trelawney_ permission! Snape's a _Death Eater_; Trelawney is well, pathetic at Divination! She can't make a _real_ prediction - it only comes to her a _very_ few times! She doesn't have _the gifts_!! And then there's Neville - well, Neville's Neville!

"C-can I remove everyone from the list?" asked Harry. "And can I remove Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as my legal guardian?"

"Certainly, Mr Potter," said Griphook, snapping his fingers and a new, unwritten parchment appeared. He began writing something. "Is that all?"

Harry thought of it for a couple of minutes before answering. "I only want the following people to have access to my vault," stated Harry. "Ron Weasley." _He's my best mate,_ thought Harry. "Ginny Weasley." _My first girlfriend_. "Hermione Granger." _I sure hope she forgives me and we can be friends, again._ "Remus Lupin." _My friend, my second Father __and__ my third Godfather_. "Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley." _They practically took good care of me when I'm at The Burrow_. "And can you make Remus Lupin as my new legal guardian?"

"Of course, Mr Potter," said Griphook. He then wrote all the names that Harry said. He gave it to him to look it over. "Is that all?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you," said Harry.

"Mr Potter," said Griphook. "This is another small list of names that you should be put under care, if the one is not available."

Harry took the letter and read it:

_To the Gringotts' Bank and the Ministry of Magic;_

_We, James Potter and Lily Potter, request that our son, Harry Potter, be placed under the care of the following people if one is not available._

_Sirius Black  
Remus Lupin  
The Longbottoms (Frank and Alice Longbottom)  
__Nymphadora Tonks__  
Kingsley Shacklebolt  
The Weasleys __(Arthur and Molly Weasley)__  
The Flamels (Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel)  
The Lovegoods (Kevin and Moona Lovegood)  
__The Grangers (Richard and Jane Granger)_

_**UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES WILL HARRY BE ALLOWED TO BE UNDER THE CARE OF MY SISTER, PETUNA EVANS-DURSLEYS! UNDER **__**NO**__** CIRCUMSTANCES!**_

"Oh, Mr Potter," said Griphook before Harry left the building. Harry turned around. "I must advise you, Mr Potter; that you _must_ keep your friends close, _but_ keep your enemies even closer. Be careful, Mr Potter." He warned. "For there's traitors in your midst."

Harry nodded and left, not knowing what to do or who the 'traitors' were. He looked at the piece of parchment in his pocket, he held on his things closely and read parchment. "The Potter Family Cottage, Cherry's Road, Canada!" read Harry. He felt the familiar tug behind his navel and in seconds, his vision was dissolved into colours. The next thing he knew, he hit the ground flat on his arse. "I _hate_ Portkeys." He grumbled.

A few days later, when he settled down at the Cottage and meet his two new House-Elves, _another_ Gringotts letter arrived.

_Dear Mr H. Potter,_

_Tomorrow at precisely 12 o'clock in the afternoon, you are needed at Gringotts for readings of Sirius Black's Will reading. The following persons are going to be there: Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin, __Nymphadora Tonks and of course, yourself._

_Griphook,  
Gringotts Bank_

Harry sighed deeply. He'll have to face them tomorrow and he had no doubt that they knew Harry had been missing from the Dursleys' house. He was _not_ looking forward to this. But soon, that thought vanished, inside, it was replace to as _why_ Dumbledore isn't needed to attend Sirius' Will. Then he wondered if Hermione would come.

The next day, Harry arrived at the Gringotts Bank two minutes early. Then Griphook came and fetched him to a room, where he saw the entire Weasley family, Remus and Tonks. He looked at one of the empty chair, knowing that it belonged to Hermione, but she wasn't here. She's always early or right on time, so Harry guessed that she wassn't coming and it was all his fault. Griphook then left, leaving Harry with the others.

"Hey mate," said Ron, slapping Harry's back in greeting. "How are you?"

"Harry!" said Ginny, jumping out of her seat and into Harry's chest.

"Hi Ron," said Harry. "Ginny."

"Harry, where did you go?" asked Remus, seriously. "Albus told us you weren't at the Dursleys for about a week or so."

"I was somewhere else," said Harry. "Somewhere safer than the Dursleys."

Lupin had a look on his face, Harry knew what it meant; it's the 'explain later' look. Harry sighed, knowing that he couldn't escape from him. They all took a seat with Harry in the middle, Ron sat on his right and Ginny on his left. Mrs. Weasley went up to Harry and cuddled with hugs. Fred and George nodded towards Harry in greetings. The two forgave him, a bit, but not completely and they didn't forgive their two youngest siblings at all.

"Please take a seat and settled down, please," said Griphook, reappearing again. "I have been informed that Ms H. Granger cannot attend this Will and Testament of Mr Sirius Orion Black."

Another Goblin came in, with a large portrait with a long, black cloth covering it. The Goblin placed the unknown portrait in front of them on an easel. Harry looked at the large, covered portrait, curiously. He looked around, noticing that Ron and Ginny were also looking at the portrait curiously.

Griphook cleared his throat and waited for everyone to quiet down, again. He stood next to the covered portrait. "Welcome everyone, to the last Will and Testament reading of Mr Sirius Orion Black. Recent events have transpired that cleared Mr Black's name of any crimes he was accused of and makes the closure of his accounts possible. - "

"So does that mean the Ministry of Magic forgave Sirius?" interrupted Ginny.

Griphook looked at Ginny in distaste, but because he's a Goblin, no one noticed. "Yes, Miss Weasley," said Griphook, slowly. "Mr Black has been cleared and the Minister, Cornelius Fudge, gave us back the money that he has been taking from Mr Black because he _was_ a criminal. He was also generous enough to give Mr Black an extra 10 000 Galleons for an apology for a misunderstanding."

Ginny's eyes darkened at Fudge's secret takings, but then brightened at the sum of Galleon, which didn't go unnoticed by the two Goblins, who shook their heads at the girl's greed.

Griphook shook his head. "May I present to you, Mr Sirius Orion Black," said Griphook, he pulled off the cloth to reveal a full-length portrait of Sirius, painted years back.

Sirius grinned broadly and looked around the room. "At last!" said Sirius. "What's the point of paying for an expensive painting if you can't even use it?"

Harry's eyes felt watery. His eyes are trained on Sirius, the portrait, drinking him in. It's so unfair. Unfair how Sirius is _dead_, but acts so much like himself when he was _alive_.

"Hello Harry!" said Sirius, grinning from ear-to-ear. "How are you, Little Prongs?"

Harry couldn't talk, he just stared and stared at him, he just nodded.

"Now, now, Harry, I know I'm handsome and you can't take your eyes off of me, but you can talk, you know," said Sirius, joking around.

Harry laughed. "Hi Sirius," said Harry, waving at him.

"Ok, well, on to business," said Sirius, clapping his hands together and rubbing it backwards and forwards. "When this reading is done, I will be given to Harry. Keep in mind that I'm only a painting and not the real deal. The real me is hopefully in paradise, with James and Lily, and is not coming back. I have all the memories of Sirius up and through the day before we died, but my reponses are my own and not his. Do try and _not_ to mourn for me too much." Molly and Tonks took out handkerchiefs, wiping their tears. "Molly, Arthur - you had rough times ahead of you. But I must warn _all_ of you; I have no doubts about Dumbledore." Every heads snapped up at the little news, except for Lupin and the twins. "He and Voldemort - " Many people flinched and jumped at this. " - are very much similar to each other. I do not think that the Burrow is the safest place anymore. I would give you a Black property, but I'm afraid Narcissa or Bella can get in." The Weasleys had a look of disbelief on their faces. "I want to personally thank you for being like parents to Harry when I couldn't. You will always have my gratitude." Harry bowed his head down, Mrs Weasley had sincere tears trailing down her cheeks and Mr Weasley had a pleased expression on. "So I am leaving you two with four million Galleons, that should help you in relocation."

The Weasleys gasped in disbelief and shocked. "That is too much, Sirius," said Molly, weakly. "You should get it ba - "

Sirius merely smiled. "Too bad, it's already been done," interrupted Sirius.

The twins clapped with joy for their parents. Ron looked surprised and happy for them. Ginny smiled, happy for them, but her eyes tell people a different story, however, no one noticed. Tonks, Harry and Remus laughed at the Weasleys' obvious shock and and delighted expressions.

Sirius turned to Tonks. "Nymphadora Tonks, sweetie," called Sirius, smirking as Tonks growled playfully - she _really_ hated her first name. "Three million Galleons for my favourite niece in the whole-wide world. Maybe there's a certain guy that you could settled down with?"

Tonks blushed to the roots of her hair and mumbled her thanks, loud enough for everyone to hear. Then she turned her gaze away from everyone as they all wanted to know who's the mysterious guy.

"Remus, my friend!" said Sirius, turning to face Remus. "You're a fantasic friend and fighter for the good. Looking for jobs and places to live with your 'little problem' has been nearly impossible; so three million for you _and_ Grimmauld Place. Settle down and have a little of pups. Keep an eye on our little cub, ok?"

Remus nodded, his eyes shining with tears. "Of course, Sirius," said Remus.

"Freddy and Georgie!" exclaimed Sirius, giving the two a quick nickname. "You two are the funniest." He chuckled. "Love the joke shop. You are making your own fortune, so money doesn't mean a lot for you, but you aren't leaving empty handed." He shook his head in a negative. "Fred, I leave a notebook full of pranks and ideas for future projects that I and the rest of the Marauder's made in school. George, I leave the notes on how we created the Marauder's Map. To the both of you, I leave you books of long, lasting pranks that had been made a long time ago, but forgotten."

The twins jumped up from their seats, click their arms together and kissed Sirius' portrait, who made a face. Everyone had a great laugh, both at the twins' reactions _and_ at Sirius' face expression of fake disgust.

"Ronniekins!" exclaimed Sirius, turning to face the youngest son of the Weasleys. "Thank you for sticking with Harry to the end! I know how moody he can be." He winked in Harry's direction. "I know how annoying it can be when one of your best friends is having all the fame and attention, while you have all your brothers and sister to deal with at home. I'm leaving you with two million Galleons of your own. Don't worry about Harry, you have the one thing he can never have and is hoping for - a loving family. He already considers you as his brother."

Ron smiled weakly at Sirius. "Thank you Sirius," said Ron. "I already considered Harry as my brother as well."

Harry smiled as he heard that from Ron.

"Ginny!" exclaimed Sirius. "Harry's first girrrrrrrlfriend!" Ginny blushed in pleasure. "I give you a million Galleons."

Ginny faked the tears that ran down her cheeks, though she thought of it as happy tears. _This is more like it!_ thought Ginny, happily and greedily. Her mask outside is, however, of sadness, disbelief and of sorrow. "T-thank y-you S-Sirius," said Ginny, through tears.

"Even though Hermione isn't here," said Sirius, having to hear the earlier, short conversation, but couldn't say anything. "Hermione's the smartest witch in the century. Without her brains and support, Harry couldn't have survived the past four and a half years. Ron, Hermione and Harry are a powerful team. I also leave Hermione two million Galleons also and the Black Library, which is at Grimmauld Place and if there's any books in the Black's vault. Don't worry, I removed and destroyed any booby-trapped books." He quickly added in as he saw the look on Mrs Weasley's face.

Ginny bowed her head downwards and narrowed her eyes. Sirius had comments or little jokes for everyone, but not her. Hermione. The smartest witch in the century. Brains and support, Harry couldn't have survived. Ron, Hermione and Harry a powerful team. Hermione, having two million Galleons _and_ the Black Library, which Ginny couldn't cared less. But _Ron_ and _Hermione_ received _two million Galleons_, while _she_ gets _a million Galleons_. Hermione. Hermione. Hermione. She got rid of her (Hermione), but people are still thinking about the Mudblood. She narrowed her eyes even more. She had to do something quick, before Hermione gets into everyone heads and all people could think of is her.

Out of the corner of the two Goblins' eyes, they could see the emotions in the youngest Weasley's eyes, they could sense and see her aura _and_ they can _hear_ what's she's thinking or planning about. Twins looks of disgust past over their eyes as they continued to gaze at the youngest and the only female Weasley. Sirius could also see the look of hatred, jealousy and greed in her eyes. He then knew it's all directed at Hermione because she (Ginny) didn't look this way when he gave the others gifts and money. Sirius frowned a tiny bit, wondering what's on earth Ginny could be mad at Hermione about.

"Harry!" said Sirius. "Everything else is yours, cub. Now, before you think that I'm doing a speech about using your money wisely, _you can forget about that!_ Spend the money like you're a rotten kid! You deserve it! Shop 'til you drop!" The others laughed at that. "I also name you as my heir _and_ the heir to the Black's family name." Greed practically shone through Ginny's eyes, but she fought the urge to let it shone.

Griphook cleared his throat. "Now that everyone received their assets, please head back to the main lobby to sign some papers and the assets will appear in your very own vaults," said Griphook clearly.

"Can I speak with Harry, Ron and Remus privately?" asked Sirius.

"Of course," said Griphook.

The second Goblin left first, with everyone, but three people following. Ginny left also, but not before having one last backwards glance at them, before she headed out with Griphook behind her.

"Now that the others are gone, I can be perfectly honest with you," said Sirius, looking at Harry, Ron and Remus. "Dumbledore has been pulling strings and has been working events behind the scenes for decades. _He_ wants to be the hero to defeat Voldemort and he will not stop. He doesn't want the job of the Minister or anything else in the Ministry of Magic. He just wants attention and fame. _Do not trust him, do not confide in him, but do not confront him_. Remus, Tonks, Fred and George know, so you can trust them. Hermione is straight, but loyal, once you tell her the truth _and_ prove it, she'll be on your side and she'll be a _huge_ asset."

The three nodded, listening intently and nodding in agreement every once in a while. "I know," said Harry. "I have just found out what Dumbledore did to me and I'm absolutely furious, but I have to be careful, I know."

Ron, Remus and Sirius looked at Harry. "What did he do, mate?" asked Ron.

Harry gave a deep sigh. "He took it upon himself to assign himself as my legal guardian," said Harry. Ron gaped at him. "Yes, Ron. I could've live with him instead of the Dursleys. He was about to make himself as my representative, but the Goblins refused. _He_ gave permission for _everyone_ in the Order to have access in my vaults … since the day he dropped me off at the Dursleys."

"Why that no good - " started Ron.

"Now, now," said Remus. "He'll get what's happening to him."

Griphook came back in and told them that they needed the room. So Harry, Ron and Remus left, they went to the lobby and signed whatever needed to be signed. After saying good bye, they left. Harry then saw Griphook, sitting behind a desk and beckoning him.

"Here is the Black signet ring," said Griphook, hanging Harry a gold ring. "It's been charmed to add some magical protection against many hexes and charms. It also gives you access to the Black vaults." Griphook showed him another gold ring. "And this, is the Potter signet ring. You wear it on your other hand. This has the same magical protection as the Black signet ring. Your name is now Lord Harry James Black-Potter."

Harry looked at the two rings on his fingers. Both of them are pure gold and plain, except that it had its own family crests engrave on the top. "Why haven't I ever noticed rings like this on other people's hands?" asked Harry. "Should Dumbledore, Mr Weasley or other people wear their own? What about Draco Malfoy?"

"Mr Malfoy already has his ring," said Griphook. "Along with other 'Pureblooded' familie members. You get yours now because you are the only surviving member of each house. As to why you don't see them, most people charm them invisible - it's in rather bad taste to flaunt your lineage in certain circumstances and could be an invitation to a mugging in others."

"Oh," said Harry. "Um, could you do that for me, since I can't do magic here?"

Griphook waved his fingers over Harry's hands, and the rings slowly faded from sight. He could feel them on his fingers, and had some fun rubbing the Potter ring and looking around at the auras in his room, but soon turned his attention back to Griphook.

"Is that all?" asked Harry.

Griphook nodded and said his good byes.

About six days later or so, he went back to the Diagon Alley and in the 'Family Custom Trunks' store. Almost immediately, Leo was there to greet him.

"Oh, hello," said Leo. "Didn't except you to come back this soon."

"Hi Leo," said Harry. "Is the trunk finished?"

"Fortunately, yes," said Leo. "Do you want it now?" Harry nodded. "I'll be right back then." He left and came back with Harry's new trunk. He handed it to him. "Here ya go."

"Thank you," said Harry. He paid the sum of money and left. He read the parchment and was then at the cottage two seconds later.

As soon as he arrived home, he went upstairs to his room and examined his trunk. He opened his trunk, it worked like regular school trunk too, it's just charmed to hold three times the amount of a normal Muggle one. If anyone touched his trunk, it looked like a regular school trunk, but as soon as he opened it, the trunk opened, revealing nothing, but a stairway downstairs, in the trunk.

Harry hesitantly went down the stairs, but then was pleased to see a nice, big room. He shut the door behind him, which would automatically shut the trunk lid, he now had a private sanctuary, which is only accessible by himself and individuals of his choice, it is unplottable and charmed to keep all magical activity a secret. He went into the other 'compartments' or rooms and took a look. It's just want he wanted. In the rooms are very basic things, but in each and every rooms, it has its own colors. You can add things if you want.

Harry got to work, creating a large closet against the same wall the stairs rested against, with a large house-elf sized room above it. For the wall on the left he charmed a window seat, which reflected the view outside of where ever the trunk was at. Privet Drive wasn't much to look at, but he could keep an eye on the order members patrolling and the weather. A bathroom and book cases were on the opposite wall of that, and the wall facing the stairs had a large centered fireplace, with kitchenette to the left. He charmed the walls to look like the stone of Hogwarts and made himself a large four-poster bed like his at school. A desk, table, work table for potions, bookcases, comfortable leather chairs and fireplace made the room comfortable and very home-like.

It looks to home-like that he didn't want to leave, but he knew that he had to. He went up the stairs and out of the trunk. When he left, he saw a letter on his desk. He walked over to it and read.

_Harry,_

_Hello Harry. Where are you? Dad said he and the others can't find you. Where ever you're staying, it sure is good since the Aurors can't track you. I have good news, mate. You can come over in a week or so, so I'll see you soon._

_Ron_

_P.S. Ginny says 'Hi'_

_Great!_ thought Harry. _There's always the Weasleys. I could always go there._ Then Ginny appeared in his mind. _What can I get for Ginny?_ A few seconds passed. _Chocolate? No. Flowers? No. Stuff animals? No. Candy? No. Muggle things? No. Buy her school supplies for her? No. J__ewelry? No. Argh! Why can't I have a __different__ girlfriend? Someone that __doesn't__ care if I have money or fame?_ Of course, Harry couldn't dump her. Oh no. Why? Because his best mate, Ron, is her brother. He cannot put his only friendship in jeopardy because of Ginny. So here they are. A year and a half later; they were still going out. All Ginny wanted is gifts from him so she can flaunt it to the other girls, which caused her to get beat up and him to save her and whatnot. He knew her when she was eleven and is going out with her two years later, so he pretty much knows what she likes. Jewelry. _Maybe I can get her all of the above? Argh. This is not my day._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I know the Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black sounds a bit horny. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! Sorry about the wait!!! The next chapter is …"Flashbacks & Brief Summer Activities".


	22. Chapter 22

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**P.S:** Just in case any new readers reviewed on any previous chapters, I just want to let you know that the answer to your questions or whatnot _will not_ be on the next chapter. Eg. You reviewed on _chapter five_, my answers or comments _will not_ be on _chapter six_. I update by _date_, not by chapter. If you reviewed on a chapter, you should go to the chapter where I just posted a new chapter. Your answers or comments will be there. Do you understand? I don't know if I'm making any sense here. I might be nice and send you a private reply though. Or not. I don't know.

**Alyssa03:** Thank you. That's so nice of you. But I already have three Betas. Thank you for offering though. :)

**Allydra (Anonymous a.k.a Alyssa03):** Thank you. Lolz. Oh yeah. Ginny is the traitor. I don't know what I should do with her when the Final Battle is near or near the end of the story. I'm still thinking about that though.

**Pyroangel8605:** Thank you. The three boys and Hermione will be a surprise. :P

**hopelesslydark:** Hermione will go back to Hogwarts soon. Lolz. I _really_ hate Ginny too, as you can obviously tell.

**giroshi-hitada:** Lolz. I want to kill her too. I think. Lolz. I don't even know anymore! Hehe.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** I know, Harry is lucky, isn't he? _I_ want all that money. :P This chapter will focus on both sides, Hermione and her friends, and Harry and his friends.

**weasleyandmoneylover:** Thank you!

**Conquistador Imp (Reviewed on Chapter Four):** You know what. I don't have anything to say. Except that if you don't like it, then don't read it. Don't flame, don't read on, forget this story and continue on with other fanfics.

**Lina Mistress of Elements (Reviewed on Chapter Six):** Sorry, but _all_ of the pairings are already decided before-hand. Thank you. I'm glad you think it and that you like Blade. I'm thinking of making another semi-small/short story about Hermione/Blade only, but I want to complete this story first.

**BabyPhatChic69ner (Anonymous):** _I_ want that amount of money. Me! Lolz. A lot of people would want it - Hell, maybe _everyone_. Thanks for sticking up for me, BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner.

**AMI MIZUNO1 (Reviewed on Chapter One):** So a reason why my story is 'shit' because I put a few sentences, or maybe _a_ sentence about Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe being Draco Malfoy's bodyguards? No, I'm not in elementary school or middle school. It's _obvious_ that your _really_ close-minded. So are you saying that just people can't write good, or what _you_ want, is that they're 'screwed in the head'? No one can be good at English or Writing you know. Not everyone is a full Canadian. Maybe people are from different country and are writing something. So if they write something that _isn't_ to _your_ taste, they're 'screwed in the head'? Good night then. Sleep tight. Don't let the bed-bugs bite. You're shocked at how 'awful' I write? Well, _I'm_ shocked at how _close-minded_ you are - you only read _a_ chapter. If you read more, then I except you to reviewed on chapter three or something. Good for 'everyone else' in FF. net. They made Blaise olive-skin colored. Congratulations to them. What do you want me to do? Throw a party for them? It's their work, they can make Blaise's skin color whatever they want. You don't see other people flaming them. Besides, J.K. Rowling made Blaise black (Sorry everyone that has taken an offense to this). Now, on FF. net, people made Blaise into this or that. So? What's your point? I don't have to do my research. Hun, this is **FANFICTION**. This isn't real. It's made up. Why should I do my research for something that isn't real? I write something, and if people want to read and review it, fine; I'm thankful. If people don't read or review, then fine; whatever. Yes, that seems to work for you for that '**NO FLAMERS**' comment, right? I looked into one of your story. A Sailor Moon one; Ami's journal. You have "**THIS IS A FANFICTION. IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T FLAME, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**" I'm thinking; How odd. You have that '**DON'T FLAME**' comment, and no one flamed you - not that I could see, at the moment. However, when _I_ write it down, in a more obvious kind of way; _you_ flamed me. How odd. I read a couple of sentences of that Ami story. I don't like reading Sailor Moon stories, so my bad. It seems that you're an Ami Mizuno wannabe, oh, and it's obvious too. Ahh, nevermind. An actual story about your life? _Why_ are you putting it here on FF. net? It's not about _you_ it's about the _character(s)_. You have a story that's about you. Your 'name' _and_ your username is 'Ami Mizuno'. So wow. You are a true Ami Mizuno wannabe. What's next? So does that mean that _you_ have a low self-esteem level? By the way; you suck on mocking me. I'm just curious; are you taking lessons from Bella Black-Lestrange? You should write something that relates to the story. That Sailor Moon story isn't about _you_. Ok? You _are not_ Ami Mizuno. Ok? You're just a fan. _You_ should write a story that's about the _real_ Ami Mizuno and not _you_, so people can _read_ and review it - properly. Or you can stop and concentrate on school work. _If you don't like my story, then don't read. If you don't like it (which is obvious that you don't) then don't read and don't __**flame**_. It's easy to understand, right? I'm not sure if you are reading this right now, since you reviewed on chapter one and I'm not sure if you read all of the chapters I posted, but whatever.

**Charlie (Anonymous):** You will find out in this chapter about the Grangers and the Potters.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE:** Thank you so much for your reviews! I enjoy reading most of them! Thanks! Wow. My story is sure is popular with Anonymous people. Lolz.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Flashbacks & Brief Summer Activities**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**fadedrainbows-babe**_'!!

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
__**Great!**__ thought Harry. __**There's always the Weasleys. I could always go there.**__ Then Ginny appeared in his mind. __**What can I get for Ginny?**__ A few seconds passed. __**Chocolate? No. Flowers? No. Stuff animals? No. Candy? No. Muggle things? No. Buy her school supplies for her? No. J**__**ewelleries? No. Argh! Why can't I have a **__**different**__** girlfriend? Someone that **__**doesn't**__** care if I have money or fame?**__ Of course, Harry couldn't dump her. Oh no. Why? Because his best mate, Ron, is her brother. He cannot put his only friendship in jeopardy because of Ginny. So here they are. A year and a half later; they were still going out. All Ginny wanted is gifts from him so she can flaunt it to the other girls, which caused her to get beat up and him to save her and whatnot. He knew her when she was eleven and is going out with her two years later, so he pretty much knows what he likes. Jewelleries. __**Maybe I can get her all of the above? Argh. This is not my day.**_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

A week later, Harry was in front of the Burrow, at 2 in the afternoon. He knocked on the door. The door was yanked opened and he was pulled into a tight hug by Mrs Weasley. The others came and greeted him as well, but he didn't see Ginny - nevermind, there she is.

"Harry!" squealed Ginny, jumping down the stairs. "Harry!" She flew into Harry's chest and hugged him.

Harry laughed. "Hi Ginny," said Harry. He gave Ginny a peck on the cheek and Ron looked away. "Ron, how are you?"

"Fine, thanks," said Ron.

They walked inside the house, Mrs Weasley was cooking a meal for them all and Mr Weasley was reading the Daily Prophet. "Harry!" said Mrs Weasley, making her way to him. "Harry! Look you at! You're all skin and bones! Come with me, dear and I'll get you something to eat!"

Harry laughed. Even if he walked in here, looking like his uncle or cousin, Mrs Weasley would still say the same thing. That's Mrs Weasley for you. A Mother to everyone. Mrs Weasley piled food in front of Harry, Ron, Ginny and Arthur. Fred and George weren't there.

"Where's Fred and George?" asked Harry.

"Oh, they're upstairs in their room," answered Ginny, stiffly. "Probably making another invention."

"When are we going to the Diagon Alley, Mum?" asked Ron after a couple minutes of silence.

"We're leaving a week before school," answered Ginny in a matter-of-factly tone, that reminds Harry so much of Hermione

"And just how do _you_ know?" asked Ron.

"Mum told me," said Ginny, simply. "She told me yesterday."

Ron accepted the answer and returned to his big lunch. After he finished eating; he went outside, knowing what's going to happen with Harry and Ginny. Like always when Harry comes over, he brought a present for Ginny. Ron sighed in content as he flew on his broomstick, he had a far away look in his eyes though. He's thinking, he thinking of Hermione Granger, his secret crush since his, Harry's and Hermione's second year of Hogwarts.

**--- With Harry and Ginny ---**

"Ginny," said Harry. "I have something for you."

Ginny turned her curious, but greedy eyes towards him. "You do?" asked Ginny, curiosity seeking into her voice. "What is it?"

Harry took out a box of … _chocolate_. "Here, you go … " said Harry, handing the chocolate to her.

" … Thanks," said Ginny. She thought it would be something silver or gold and _expensive_, but instead it's _chocolate_, which she could get that pretty much _anywhere_. "Thanks Harry, I _love_ it!" She flashed him one of her fake smiles.

Ginny sat back on the couch, opening the box of chocolate and eating some of them, slowly; saving the flavour.

"Erm … that's _not_ all," said Harry, taking out a few more presents and gave it to Ginny.

Ginny perked up and literally _grabbed_ the presents from Harry. She then literally ripped the wraps from each of them. There's a box of carnations, a box of a cute and brown teddy bear and the last present are … jewelleries! She looked at her presents ::cough_jewelleries_cough:: with greed in her eyes. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek and ran upstairs, to her room.

Harry sighed. _Not even a thank you for those presents,_ thought Harry, wanly.

The Weasleys and Harry spent the rest of their days - until the trip to Diagon Alley - doing the casual things to them. Mr Weasley goes to work. Mrs Weasley stays home cooking, cleaning, and watching over the 'children'. Fred and George spent most of their days in their rooms behind the closed and locked door. Occasionally, Harry and the others could hear booms and laughter coming from the twins' room. They knew that the twins are working on new inventions/jokes/pranks. The twins' came out to eat and sometimes to play Quidditch with Harry, Ron and Ginny. Harry and Ron spent their time playing Quidditch, talking and then onto discussing some more important issues; Voldemort and how to kill him, once and for all. Ginny spent some of her time upstairs, doing Merlin-knows-what, she left her room to do her assigned chores, talk to Harry and/or Ron, playing Quidditch with them and/or eating.

In fact, Ginny, not being on the Quidditch team anymore, isn't that … _fit_ anymore. She eats a lot, half as Ron, but still a lot because she's a girl and all that. She eats a lot and all, but still has manners; she has _more_ manners than Ron, that's for sure.

**--- The Granger Manor ---**

Blaise, Draco, Ariana, Alex, Marcus, Millicent, Pansy, Tom, Annabell, Darin, Mark and Michael F sat in the Dark Living Room. They don't know why they chose the Dark Living Room than the Light Living Room, but they all knew that they felt comfortable in the dark one and that's probably the reason, even though it's not a good one. They just sat in there, talking. Lana and Lily, and their parents didn't come back for the summer, because they said it's safe enough. When the news reached Draco's ears, he was dancing in victory … mentally, of course. He's still a Malfoy and Malfoys _do not_ dance like Draco wanted to. Malfoys and other _Pure-Blooded_ families _do not silly_ dance. It's in all the handbook of '_How to Be a Proper Pure-Blood_'. (**A/N:** I'm serious.)

Over the summer, Pansy and Marcus got together; they made an awesome couple. Anyways; all of them were in the Dark Living Room, talking about nothing in particular, before the discussion turned serious. The discussion suddenly turned on to Scar-head, the Dark Lord and Mudb - I mean, Granger.

"Do you think Potter is really going to defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Pansy. Contrary to belief, Pansy isn't a dumb brunette or whatnot; she just doesn't study (hard) for tests, quizzes or exams.

"I really don't know," said Tom. "Potter's strong and all, but … he _doesn't_ have the smarts enough to reach him."

Alex sighed. "It was all Granger's," said Alex. "Without her, the idiot's lost."

Speaking of Hermione … Draco had a lovely flashback …

**--- Flashback ---**  
_  
When Draco came back, for the summer break, Narcissa, quickly pulled Draco into her and Lucius' room, to talk. Lucius was already in the room, greeting Draco with a smile on his face._

_"Draco!" said Lucius, slapping Draco's back, lightly. "My boy! How was school?"_

_Draco just stared at his Father like he was mad, on crack. He didn't answer, but just stared._

_"Draco, I heard wonderful news!" stated Narcissa, excitedly. "I heard the most wonderful news on the Christmas Eve!"_

_"Which is what?" asked Draco, a bit curiously; curious of what got Narcissa so worked off._

_"I heard that Hermione is destined to have more than one husband!" said Narcissa, cheerfully. "One of them is Blade, but the other two are unknown. They did mention something about 'humans' though."_

_Draco's eyes widened. __**My Hermione being destined to have **__**more**__** than one husband?**__ thought Draco. Then he frowned. __**That's not a good thing. Who's 'they'?**__ "Mother, what are you being so happy about?" groaned Draco. "It's not a good thing! I mean, Granger's destined to have more than one husband, so what?!"_

_Narcissa's smiled was still plastered on her face. "Because heartheart," said Narcissa. "I happened to know that you love __**Hermione**__." She stressed Hermione's name._

_"I do not!" said Draco._

_"Do not try to hide it from me, Dragon," said Narcissa. "I'm your Mother, I do know things."_

_**Great,**__ thought Draco, grumbling. __**My Mother now knows. And my Hermione is destined to be with **__**three**__** men.**__ "And what does that has to do with me?" asked Draco._

_Narcissa and Lucius looked at Draco. "Why, one of them could be you," said Narcissa, happily._

**--- End of Flashback ---**

Meanwhile; Blaise was also thinking about his conversation with his parents.

**--- Flashback ---**  
_  
"Mother!" exclaimed Blaise as his Mother dragged him to Merlin-knows-where. "Where are you taking me?!"_

_"Hush, Blaise," said Casey, excitedly. "I have news for you!" She dragged him in her and Mark's room. "It's about Hermione!" She said, in a singing tone._

_That caught his attention. "What about her?" asked Blaise, his eyebrows raised._

_"Well, I and Narcissa just found out that Hermione is destined to be with three men!" said Casey, excitedly. "Not as lovers, but as her husbands!"_

_Jealousy gripped him. "So what does it have to do with me?" asked Blaise, trying to keep the jealous away from his voice._

_"One of them could be you!" stated Casey, happily, who began to daydream about something._

**--- End of Flashback ---**

Jealousy gripped Draco and Blaise as they thought back to their conversations with their parents. Hermione. _His_ Hermione being _destined_ to be with _three_ men! That's _not_ right, it's _not_ normal, it's _not_ common _and_ it's _not_ fair!!!!!!

**--- In the Light Living Room ---**

It was on Sunday, August 18, 1996 (the same day) when Sapphire came back. Along with Blade, Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Daniel and Luke. The others; Emerald, Coral, Jesse and Michael was no where to be seen. The adults are outside in the garden, again, but the teens are in the Dark Living Room. Sapphire, Blade, Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Daniel, Luke, Angel, Charlotte and Erika appeared in the Light Living Room.

However, the sight, wasn't _that_ pretty. Sapphire, Blade, Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Daniel and Luke were hurt in someway. Sapphire and Blade had blood on their stomach, slowly dripping; they have a huge and deep cut on their stomach. Diamond's forehead had blood dripping down her face - is she missing some skin on her forehead?! Ruby and Daniel had blood on both of their arms, trailing downwards; they were slashed with a sharp object ::cough_sword(s)_cough:: Luke was limping pretty badly and slowly because both of his legs were cut, from his thighs to his ankles. Yes, blood was dripping/gushing down.

What happened? Well, you see, if anyone … or demons want to leave the school; they _have to_ pass the school's test. It's a series of tests, not emotionally and not work, but physically. They have to use everything they knew and learned, to pass it. If you don't pass; there's a few outcome that _could_ happen. If you fail; you _could_ … _die_ in one of the levels of tests, or you could end up beaten up _really_ badly, either way; you're buried under the ground (dead) _or_ you stay at school, healing, resting, and hanging around since you fail.

Why did they do this? Well, the **BM** wanted their students to pass the tests and all that so that, either way; they learn how to defend themselves, when needed. **BM** wanted their students to have good jobs and all, _but_ they _have to_ learn how to defend themselves too because the outside worlds are dangerous and frightening. _You have to be prepared for anything and everything_.

Anyways, Sapphire, Blade, Diamond, Jade, Ruby, Daniel and Luke was all limping from the Light Living Room to the front of the room, there's a small, thin cabinet of Healing Potions (**A.N:** The cabinet looks like an old, ancient, artifact of a clock and all). In the cabinets are millions of Healing Potions; Wiggenweld Potions, Pepper Up Potions, Grand Wiggenweld Potions and Grand Pepper Up Potions. They were in different beaker (or whatever the Wizarding World called it). However, there are four more potions groups, like from above; Wiggenweld Potions, Pepper Up Potions, Grand Wiggenweld Potions and Grand Pepper Up Potions, except, it's lighter. The potions have a lighter magic to help heal this or that. Regular potions; without the 'Grand' part, heals half way or so, the grand potions heals quicker, but the lighter one takes forever!

But the cabinet isn't _just_ used of Healing Potions - oh, no! At **BM**, Sapphire experimented with Potions and a lot of different ingredients. She tested the newly made Potions on random demons; wouldn't hurt them because it's not strong enough. Anyways; she did that for a couple of years … she did the same in Hogwarts, except she had to be more discreet and quiet about it. So far; she made a few discoveries, all on her own … ok, fine. With help from her Demons friends. She and her Demon friends found the _cures_ for diseases and such; for the Muggle World and for the Wizarding World - heart cancer, lung cancer, breast cancer, unable to be pregnant (again), anti-obliviate, the strongest love potion, the desire potion, the lust potion and the attract potion. Sapphire also found out the forgetfulness potion, the _un_forgetfulness potion, anti-aging potion, etc.

Also for the Regain-Memory Potion; it took her only _two weeks_ to do, when it's actually should be **THREE MONTHS!!**

Anyways; Sapphire and the others used the lighter one … the _lightest_ one. But since Sapphire and the others are demons; their demons power are already healing the damages. Sapphire and the demons are using the Light Wiggenweld Potion(s) because it's lighter and the taste is just perfect … for demons that is. They took it because they knew that they will have to see the adults and it's no use to go to them with bruises _and_ blood on you; even if the bruises are healing by themselves.

They were hoping to go through the procedures quietly and quickly, _but_ and unfortunately … Daniel bumped on a table and it tipped over. Making a crash noise. Diamond and Jade turned to glare at him, Daniel has a 'sorry' expression on. The girls rolled their eyes as they reached for a bottle of Light Wiggenweld Potion …

**--- With the Slytherins ---**

The rest of the Slytherins were talking about this and that, when they heard a crash. They jumped up, their wands at the ready. They left the Dark Living Room and were standing in the Entrance Hall, when they saw that the Light Living Room was open. They went to it and opened the door. What they saw … were … Sapphire and her friends, in splats of _red_.

_Blood,_ thought all of the Slytherins. They knew blood when they see it; they're Slytherins.

The Slytherins saw that Sapphire and her friends were covered in blood; but they weren't hurt … only Daniel, who by the way, took some kind of potion and was healing less than two minutes. The Slytherins raised their eyebrows at them and then cleared their throat. The demons turned around, casually. Angel, Erika and Charlotte cast a spell on Sapphire and the others, which caused any blood on them to disappear.

"Hi," said Sapphire. "Missed us?" She teased. "Did you get your supplies for this year yet?"

"No," said Pansy. "What were you doing? Covered in blood?"

Sapphire smiled. "Oh, nothing much," said Sapphire airily. "We were just tested to leave the school." Pansy still didn't get it and was about to say something, but was interrupted by Annie's entrance. "Afternoon Annie."

"Hermione!" said Annie, hugging her sister, quickly. "How _are_ you doing?"

Sapphire smiled. "I'm fine, thanks," said Sapphire. Then she sensed something; it was sadness and denial from … her Mother. "Where's Mother? Is something wrong with Mother?"

Annie looked surprised at Sapphire's sudden outburst; but she's right on. Annie sighed. "Mother isn't feeling good," said Annie, truthfully. "The Death Eaters attacked again … but Grandpa Albus didn't arrive to help _or_ any of the Order."

**--- Flashback ---**  
_  
Three weeks ago, a group of Death Eaters attacked the house __… __Jane, Hermione's Mother, kept thinking that her Father will come to help them or the Order. But no __one__ came. Dumbledore said that he'll be there for her, for them. But he's not. He's __not__ here __and__ he didn't send anyone to help. Nothing happened._

_Just then, a Death Eater fired a Killing Curse, it was headed towards Jane, but someone __or__ some__thing__ intercepted __… it was … __Cody, Sapphire's male German Shepherd? Just then, Princess appeared and barked a few times; then a pair of Alaskan Malamutes, Belgian Tervurens, Collies, Finnish Spitz', German Shepherds, Malteses, Shih Tzu-s, Siberian Huskies and Yorkshires, and six wolves, and one Pomeranian appeared. A few barks later, the dogs and wolves attacked the Death Eaters._

_The Death Eaters tried spells to stop, stun and kill them, but it didn't work; it bounced off of them to somewhere else. It was only five minutes or so until all of the Death Eaters died. Everyone was speechless, those canines; who do they belong to? The answer to their questions was shown to them; the canines walked back to the backyard, dragging some dead bodies and __they disappeared … into Sapphire's own and personal garden …_

_Jane ran back into her room, thinking of some excuse; her Father and the Order must be doing something __really__ important. So important that they forgot …_

**--- End of Flashback ---**

Sapphire sighed. She knew it. She knew that Dumbledore and the Order wouldn't come, they're too busy paying their utmost attention to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Damn. Her family could've died! Along with her two future, human mates! Sapphire scowled. Dumbledore sure have a lot of explanation to do. _Family_ is important!

"Where is she?" asked Sapphire, softly.

"In her room," said Annie.

**--- Jane's and Richard's Room ---**

Sapphire went upstairs and knocked on her parents' room. A light 'come in' was heard and she opened the door.

"Hermione," exclaimed Richard. "Come and talk to your Mother, _please_."

"Mother?" asked Hermione, going into the room as her Father left the room. "Are you okay?"

"H-Hermione?" cried Jane. "Hermione! It's not what you think! My Father couldn't make it! He must be busy! Yes, he was busy! So was the Order! Nothing's wrong! They were just busy! They'd come if they weren't! I know they will! Honey, don't be so worried about us! We're just fine! Hermione - "

"**MOM!**" said Sapphire, interrupting. "You're babbling."

Jane took a deep breath and then let it out. "You're right, dear," said Jane. "I'm sorry." She closed her eyes for a few seconds before opening them back, again. "Welcome back, Hermione, love."

Sapphire smiled weakly. "Mother," said Sapphire. "I _don't_ thinking _Grandpa_ Albus was 'busy' and neither was the Order."

Jane frowned. "Of course, they were busy, dear," said Jane. "And they would come - "

"_Mom_, they're _main_ concern is _Harry Potter_," said Sapphire, stressing some words and the name.

The frown was still on her face. "Now, Hermione - " began Jane.

"And I think Dumbledore was manipulating everyone around him," said Sapphire, interrupting her Mother, again. "Manipulating people to do his dirty work."

The frowned deepened considerably. "Hermione, that's not very nice thing to sa - " began Jane.

But Sapphire wasn't listening; she was thinking about something. Her Mother usually told her who's in her family and such. She thought back and she couldn't remember if Jane told her about Albus Dumbledore being her Grandpa. Nope, she didn't mention it; not one bit and if Jane did, Sapphire could remember. She has a photographic memory.

"What do you think of Albus Dumbledore?" asked Sapphire.

Jane frowned at her daughter's sudden attitude towards her Father and the disrespect she's showing for him. "He's amazing," said Jane, smiling at a memory of some kind. "He defeated Grindelwald in 1945. He's strong and he's famous for it. Everyone's in his debt. Sure; everyone has their doubts about him, but after they saw how he did for the world; everyone trust him. Yes; he's old, but wise and strong for his age."

Sapphire narrowed her eyes, something doesn't sound right. "When did Albus Dumbledore come to see you?" asked Sapphire.

"He came to visit me when you were just a year old," said Jane. "Before that; it was all fuzzy."

Sapphire concentrated on her powers and then her eyes, slowly turned into a light red instead of her own hazel brown colour. Jane jumped, surprised. Then Sapphire waved her hand and almost immediately; the stuff in her parents' room glow the colours of red, blue or green.

Jane just stared and stared. She stared at her daughter then at the glowing stuff. "What are those?" asked Jane, curiously.

"Mother, _Dumbledore_ is manipulating you and everyone else," said Sapphire, spitting his name like it was the most dangerous poison in the world. Jane opened her mouth and was about to speak, when Sapphire interrupted, again. "Please, listen to me for a couple of minutes." Jane closed her mouth. "You wanted to know about the glow, correct?" Jane nodded. "The glow are spells, charms, hexes, etc that was been charmed under. Meaning, Mother, the stuff that is now in your room has been charmed." Jane's eyes widened.

"What do the different colours mean?" asked Jane.

"The blue glow is reinforced feelings of loyalty or love you have for the person who gave you the item(s) _or_ who charmed it," explained Sapphire. "The red glow is hatred or anger and the green glow is for security leaks, but that is only for pensieves." She looked at her Mother, who has a sour expression on her face. "Mother … what do you think of Dumbledore now?"

"He's a no-good-Father of mine!" said Jane. "He doesn't care about me! He never did! He never once visited or took care of me! He put _me_ in an _orphanage_! Now I know _why_ he came here when you were just a year old! That - that no good old coot!"

"He put you in an orphanage?!" asked Sapphire, surprised. "But why?"

"My Mother died when she had me," said Jane. "My Mother was already married to someone else and has two girls of her own; both are the same age and is about a year or so older than myself. But she couldn't keep me because her husband will know what happened, _but_ Dumbledore didn't say anything when she told him. Instead; he said to have it aborted. Mother refused to abort me, but she agreed with Dumbledore and they placed me into an orphanage."

Sapphire hugged her Mother. "Mother," said Sapphire. "Do you believe me now? His whole focus is now on Harry."

"I know, I know," said Jane. "I'll go wash up and we can go downstairs together."

Jane left and Sapphire stayed back; taking off the charms on the items.

"I can't wait to tell you and the whole family something!" said Jane as she reappeared.

When they appeared downstairs; Annie, Brandon, Richard and Blade walked towards them.

"Is everything ok?" asked Annie, worringly.

"Everything's fine," said Jane. "I have some news for you!" Everyone looked at her curiously. "Marie and her family are coming within the week or so!"

Annie, Brandon and Richard rolled their eyes. Sapphire, however, couldn't wait; a few weeks ago, her cousin; Marie Lyn Mitt, has sent her a letter, saying that she needed a few Polyjuice Potions that's ready to be used. She didn't why though. Hopefully; from this visit, Marie will tell her what's going on or what was she doing with a few Polyjuice Potions.

"There's more!" said Jane, excitedly. "Hermione; remember when I told you my Mother have two other children?" Sapphire nodded. "The two girls are Petunia Evans and Lily Evans. Mostly known as Petunia _Dursley_ and Lily _Potter_!" It seems Jane doesn't like the Dursleys that much.

Sapphire froze. Petunia Evans. Petunia Dursley. _Dudley Dursley_. Lily Evans. Lily Potter. '_**Harry Potter**_'. Oh shit.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I know the first part is boring, isn't it? Pansy's _not_ a blonde in my story; she's a dark brunette; she has _black_ hair, _not_ blonde. For the Potions; Wiggenweld and Pepper Up Potions; I got their names from a game; Harry Potter and Philosopher's Stone. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! The next chapter is 'Cousins & Diagon Alley'. ::Smirks::


	23. Chapter 23

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**RavenclawGenius:** What are you confused about? They will be on the train to Hogwarts in one or two more chapters.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Yup, Petunia, Lily and Jane are sisters. Lily and Petunia are older than Jane, and they don't know about her. :(

**giroshi-hitada:** Yup, but being Hermione, she works well under pressure/stress. So no worries.

**hopelesslydark:** ::Grin sheepishly:: Yeah, I know. I just _had_ to make Harry Potter and Hermione cousins. But they're not _real_ cousins, not by blood or whatever. She's adopted, remember? So they're not _fully_ cousins. Or just plain not. :P I think everyone is sick of Ginny Weasley now …

**Allydra a.k.a Alyssa03:** I know. I was harsh on **AMI MIZUNO1**, but I say was my opinion of her and one of her story. Lolz. Thank you. Lolz. Yeah, Hermione Granger is related to Dudley Dursleys … kind of. Hermione isn't a full Granger, remember? She's adopted. But Hermione, Dudley and _Harry_ are cousins … kind of … Hehe. I know, I know - **EW!** I got that from two of my cousins too. :P

**.thirdalixious.:** Thank you luv. I know, she's a no good, greedy, dirty whore. I actually know someone that's kind of like her … except that the girl is not '_bashed_'. Unfortunately. Oh, and unfortunately, we are not _magic_. :(

Yeah, it means that Harry _and_ Dudley are Hermione's cousins. The thing is, that Hermione's adopted. But she accepted the Grangers as her actual family, plus she didn't tell her parents about what had happened at Hogwarts in her Fourth Year. So they have no clue. As far as they, or her Mom, Jane, is concerned; Harry, Ron _and_ Ginny are 'prefect little angels' and 'are darlings'.

Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I want to put it on **MM**. org, but it's not popular there as it is here. I read some of the stories on **MM**. org; Hermione isn't the main character or whatever. She's like the sidekick, the brainy one and such. So this story is posted here, only. Oh, and there's not many three-some/more-some on **FF**. net, or none at all, so I put it here. :)

Lolz. Sorry, I can't give you the money because I want some too. :P Thanks for sticking up for me. **AMI MIZUNO1** seems to think that everyone is the name nationality or something. I don't know where she lives or whatever, but I'm in Canada, multi-nationality. Plus she doesn't even _know_ my nationality and she's saying this and that. How I am in elementary school or whatnot. I don't know about you or any other reviewers, but she acts like everyone is English (full English) or something. But no offense to her or anyone else, but many people in Canada, English is their second language.

**BabyPhatChic69ner:** I know. It's about time, right? Lolz. Yeah. Petunia and Lily doesn't know about Jane because when she was born, Dumbledore put her in an orphange. Her mother didn't complain or whatever because she doesn't know her husband to know that she was cheating on him, once. A one-night stand. So as far as she's concern, she has only two daughters, still; Petunia and Lily. Petunia and Lily are about two or three years older than Jane, and they were about small toddlers (two or three years old) when their mom cheated on their dad.

**shat:** Err, thanks?

**Victoria Luv005:** Lolz. I know, Ginny is being really greedy. I actually know someone that is like Ginny … well, the Ginny in my story at least. Being demon sounds cool, doesn't it? Hehe. Become demons for real? Hmmm … I guess I have to go experiments. ;)

**Your Cousin :P (Anonymous):** Lolz. Glad you like the site, cuz. Thanks for the review. **P.S.** Which _cousin_ are you? Hehe. But I'm serious.

**Amanda Stewart (Anonymous):** Thank you Amanda. Everyone else, except the Demons _and_ Hermione have wands. The others have wand because they obviously go to a school where wands are needed and such. The Demons don't use wands, they mostly use weapons or their own powers that is/is similar to wandless and soundless magic. The Demons can use their fingers or hands. Remember on a few chapters, all Hermione a.k.a Sapphire had to do is wave her hand, and something disappear or appear out of thin air? Well, all of the _trained_ and _schooled_ Demons could do the same. Hermione doesn't have her wand anymore. Her powers, both magical and demonic, has _far_ passed her magical core for her wand. The wand chooses the witch or wizard, and Sapphire's powers has exceed her wand. So she needs a new one. Maybe you're a little confused right now. Lolz. Ok, when Hermione enters Hogwarts at age 12 (her B-day is on September 19 so she enters out a later date, a year later), she hides her real abilities. Charms, incantations, etc had been cast to hide her demonic features and _high_ powers. So in another word, when she enters Hogwarts, she's just a normal _moral_ girl with _high_ intelligence and knowledge skills. Photographic memory. Etc. So when she goes back to Hogwarts, she will need _new_ wand. Her powers raised even more when she left Hogwarts, and go to **BM** for a year and a half. Plus her Demon friends would need a wand too since they don't use wands at **BM**. Thanks for sticking up for me. :) Don't worry, more _Ginny_ bashings coming up. I decide to let Harry and Ron have a break. I think, they being stupid and all, are (a small) punishment enough. ;) Ginny is planning something kind-of big, but you'll have to see if she succeed or not, because remember, this is _Ginvera Virgina Weasley_. You will have to find out if she's clouded by her greed, jealousy and selfishness or not. :) Haha. Like you, I am also repeating stuff - again. Lolz. Well, I can tell you is that 'Chapter 27: The Sorting Hat and Professor D. Umbridge' will have a small and short Ginny bashing from Hermione and it will continue on chapter 28 too. So don't worry about the bashings, I don't think it's ever going to stop, pause, yes, but fully stop? Nah. Thanks for reading and reviewing, Amanada!

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thank you so much for reviewing, reading, etc. Cookies for everyone!. :Hands out cookies for everyone:: I believe that this chapter has more than 8000 words and I blame it on this 'Comments, Questions & Answers' spot. :P Just to let you know, Hermione will be Platform Nine and ¾ in two more chapters, and in Hogwarts for the Sorting Ceremony and such in three more chapters. Yeah, I know, a long time, right? Not even! Hehe. But I'll tell you something; on the train ride, it will focus on Hermione and her Demon friends planning something, and it will show Ron. There ya go, that's all I'm telling you. :P Enjoy this chapter.

And there's a poll at the end of the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: Cousins & Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**fadedrainbows-babe**_'!!!

**A/N:** This chapter contains flashback(s). There's supposed to be a _rape_ scene in this chapter, but I deleted it. Sorry. This story is not on **MM**. org since it is not that popular there as it is here.

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
"There's more!" said Jane, excitedly. "Hermione; remember when I told you my Mother have two other children?" Sapphire nodded. "The two girls are Petunia Evans and Lily Evans. Mostly known as Petunia __**Dursley**__ and Lily __**Potter**__!" It seems Jane doesn't like the Dursleys that much._

_Sapphire froze. Petunia Evans. Petunia Dursley. __**Dudley Dursley.**__ Lily Evans. Lily Potter. '__**Harry Potter**__'. Oh shit.  
__  
_**--- This Time ****… ---**

About two days later, a knock was heard. The door opened, only to reveal Marie Mitt and her Mom came. Mrs Mitt glided inside and Marie followed, with a small frown on her face.

"Jane!" exclaimed Mrs Mitt, gliding over to the brunette. "How are you?! You look great!"

"Flora!" exclaimed Jane. "Flora Mitt! How are _you_?! You look excellent!" She looked behind Flora. "My Marie! Why the long face, dear?"

"Oh, she's just sad at something," said Flora, airily. "Don't mind her. Now tell me everything … " She and Jane walked out of earshot.

At the same time, the Slytherins walked in. "**YOU!**" exclaimed Pansy, pointing at Marie.

"Me," said Marie.

"Now Marie," said Sapphire. "No hug?" Marie shot in Sapphire's arm for a hug, like a bullet. "That's better." She smiled warmly. "Now … do you mind telling me why you needed the Polyjuice Potion a few weeks ago?"

"Five weeks and two days to be exact," correct Marie.

The Slytherins just stood there, gawking at Marie, another kid at Hogwarts that they saw a couple of times. "What are you doing here?" asked Tom.

"Visiting Cousin Hermione," said Marie in her 'duh' like-tone. "What else?" She rolled her eyes and turned back to Sapphire. "Let's sit somewhere comfortable and I'll explain."

A few minutes later, they were all in the Dark Living Room, looking at Marie, expectedly, even the Slytherins. Marie looked around the room. It looks good.

"It looks good," commented Marie. "Anyways, I asked for the Polyjuice Potion because … "

(**A/N:** In no one's point of view, well, except for the authoress _and_ rape scene removed.)

**--- Flashback ---**  
_  
It was around November when Ginny Weasley decided to open her fat mouth to her brother._

_" __… And - Ron!" exclaimed Ginny, fuming as she told him about his encounter with a girl with black curly hair. "I'm being __serious__!"_

_Ron continued to laugh. "Gin, that's just bloody funny!" said Ron. "Y-you being teased by someone younger than you by a year and me by two __years__. This is __r-rich__." He laughed again._

_Ginny scowled. "It's __not__ funny if the bitch knows an Unforgivable Curse!" hissed Ginny._

_Ron stopped laughing and pale. "U-Unforgivable C-Curse?" mumbled Ron. "__And__ she's a what? A third year?" Ginny nodded. "Bloody Hell! But that's i-impossible! No one __that__ young can do it!"_

_"Yeah, tell that to her," said Ginny, sarcastically._

_"So what do you want me to do?" asked Ron._

_"Well __… " said Ginny and she told him of her plans._

_"I'm not sure, Gin," said Ron._

_"Oh, come on, Ron," said Ginny. "You can probably be like some of the Slytherins. You'll be ready when marriage comes and such." Then she added … "What if she used the Imperius Curse on me? She can control me … like the time You-Know-Who controlled me in my first year … "_

_"Fine," said Ron. "I'll do it."_

_"Brilliant!" said Ginny and she left._

_**--- With a Girl … ---**_

_**That bloody fucked-up bitch wants to play,**__ thought the girl. __**I'll play. You can trust me. I'll play alright.**__ She thought evilly. __**She'll learn the hard way, the **__**very**__** hard way.**_

_The girl hurried to the Great Hall and sat down at her table … the Slytherin table. While she was eating; she was also writing a letter to her cousin, Hermione Granger._

_**Dear Hermione,**_

_**Hi! How are you? I missed you so much! I can't believe you would **__**leave**__** Hogwarts! You'll be happy to know that I'm keeping up in all of my studies and I'm in top of all of my classes! Do you have any Polyjuice Potion that's ready to use, right away? If you do; can you send me a few? Like five? I need it for someone. Please and thank you.**_

_**Cousin Marie Lyn Mitt**_

_**P.S. Don't worry; I won't get caught; Slytherins **__**don't**__** get caught.**_

_She whistled and an owl appeared. She gave it the letter and five Knuts. The owl took off and she finished the rest of her breakfast._

_**Payback's a bitch, slut,**__ thought Marie, glancing at the Gryffindor Table._

_The next day; a parcel came for Marie, containing five Polyjuice Potions and a letter from Hermione._

_**Marie**_

_**Hi to you too! Don't get caught or in trouble, okay, Marie? The Polyjuice Potion is timed to be only twenty-five minutes; not an hour. Be careful.**_

_**Cousin Hermione Granger**_

_On the same day, but in the afternoon; Ginny 'accidently' bumped into Marie in an empty corridor and there were a few deserted classrooms._

_Marie turned and sneered at Ginny. "Watch it, Weaselette," said Marie. "Don't want Weaselette's stench on me now."_

_Ginny sneered back at her. "Shut up, __little__girl__," said Ginny. "You don't know who you're dealing with."_

_Marie laughed. "I don't?" asked the girl. "I know I'm dealing with a stupid red-haired prostitute, who's so poor that she has to use her brothers' robes. I know who I'm dealing with, bitch."_

_"You fucked-up, freaky __bitch__!" hissed Ginny. __**Where's Ron?**__ She thought. __**He's supposed to be here by now. He better be quick; I can't hold her here for much longer.**_

_Marie raised her eyebrows. __**Ahh, so she's planning something,**__ thought Marie. __**Might as well …**__ "Say ahh," said Marie.  
__  
Just as Ginny was about to say or ask something; Marie quickly took out a dirty-green vital and plugged her hair, putting it in the vital. She mixed it together quickly. She then kicked Ginny, because the Weaselette was now watching Marie. Ginny fell on the ground; Marie went over to the fallen girl, grabbing her mouth; she forced the potion into her. Marie, then quickly plugged some of Ginny's red hair as Ginny's body slowly transformed._

_Ginny's hair began to grow, it's a lot darker, it's fully black and it's curly. She has light-pale skin and light blue eyes. Ginny just downed a Polyjuice Potion __and__ she became Marie._

_"Ahh, it's nice to see another me," said Marie, arrogantly._

_Ginny took a look at herself. She shrunk; her hair is now black, long and curly. She has light-pale skin and probably blue eyes. The robe that she has been wearing when she was __**Ginny Weasley**__ now is large, larger than her own form when she was in her own body._

_"__**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!?!**__" screamed Ginny. "What the bloody Hell are you trying to do? Or prove?! That you're an ugly slut?!?!"_

_Marie pushed Ginny in the stomach; she doesn't fancy the idea of seeing her face bruised, even if it's really not on __her__ face. "You'll see bitch," hissed Marie. "You'll see soon enough." Marie held onto Ginny on the wall. "Just remember, bitch. You deserve this; and more. This is for Hermione and everyone else that hates you __and__ next time; __fight your own battles__." She then heard footsteps. "Or maybe __… " She smirked. "You see sooner than later." She took out another vital of Polyjuice Potion and added the red hair, and she shook the bottle._

_"W-what are y-you d-d-doing?" asked Ginny, not noticing the sound of the footsteps as they came louder and louder._

_"You'll see," whispered Marie, softly. "You'll see. 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 … "_

_Marie forced Ginny to take the second Polyjuice Potion; it took a few seconds for the potion to change. She pointed her wand at Ginny. A spell shot from the wand to Ginny. Ginny's robe changed; it fit her now and if she was to look at her robe, on the top right of her chest; there's a picture of a silver snake with the small background of green and silver. Marie's a Slytherin and __she's__ in a __Slytherin__ robe - shit._

_Marie gave Ginny another punch and left as Ginny doubled over - again. Marie quickly left, fleeing into an empty classroom, just right in front of them and Ginny stood back up; only to find herself staring in a pair of blue eyes … Ron!_

_"Ron!" said Ginny. "You came too late! She already left!"_

_But Ron wasn't listening; he was busy watching her transforming into Ginny. Instead of long, black, curly hair, she now has her red hair back; instead of her blue eyes, she now has her light green eyes back; instead of light-pale skin, she now has healthy looking skin. The last thing is that her height changed from short to higher. Sure; Ron might __not__ be the smartest guy, but 'Ginny' is changing to Ginny right in front of him._

_Ron had a quick flashback about the conversation between himself and Ginny. His eyes narrowed. __**No, instead of using the Imperius Curse on Ginny; the bitch made a Polyjuice Potion to **__**be**__** Ginny,**__ thought Ron. __**Trying to trick me, eh? It's not working; I know who you are and you're **__**not**__** Ginny.**_

_"Bitch, I know you're not Ginny," said Ron. "Using the Polyjuice Potion? Smart move. It's just too bad I saw your transformation just now." His eyes turned to something else … it wasn't loving like family … but it wasn't hating like enemies either … it was … something else … …_

_"What are you talking about, Ron?" asked Ginny. "It's me! Ginny!"_

_"Nice try to use the Polyjuice Potion to transform into Ginny," sneered Ron. "Too bad … it's __my__ turn to deal with the likes of you now … "  
__  
"R-R-Ron," stuttered Ginny. "Why are you looking at me like that? Ron?"_

_Ron grinned and grabbed Ginny's elbow; leading her to a deserted classroom, a classroom, that's just behind Ron and infront of Ginny __… the same one that Marie choose to hide in … He roughly pulled Ginny into the room and release her, only to look the door; carelessly and to put a Silencing Charm on the door._

_"R-Ron!" said Ginny, backing backwards. "W-what a-are y-you d-d-doing? R-Ron! D-Don't do t-this! T-this is a s-s-sin! I'm Ginny! Your s-sister!" Ron didn't listen; he cornered Ginny in corner. "__Ronald Bilius Weasley! Don't you dare!"_

_Ron glared at 'his sister'. "Shut up, bitch!" said Ron. His hand reached into her robe and snatched her wand away from her. "You won't be needing this." He threw it away from them; it slid to the wall._

_"__**RON!**__" screamed Ginny. "__**WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU THAT FOR?!?!**__"_

_Ron raised a hand and - __**SMACK!**__ On Ginny's face was his handprint. Ginny whimpered and touched her stinging cheek._

_"You'll learn how to be obedient, you whore," said Ron as he untied his robe and then his pants, throwing them behind him._

_Ginny whimpered, she knew what Ron was going to do __… "R-Ron!" said Ginny. "Y-you c-can't! I'm your sister!"_

_"You are __not__ Ginny!" growled Ron. "I saw you transform into her! You are the bitch that hurt Ginny! For a year and a half!"_

_"I-I swear!" wailed Ginny. "I'm Ginny! I swear!"_

_"Shut up!" hissed Ron. "Silencio!" He pointed his wand at her._

_Ginny gulped. __**Shit,**__ thought Ginny. She knew she couldn't talk. __**He doesn't know it's really me.**_

_**-- LEMON REMOVED --**_

_It was his first time and all, but he read Playwizard magazines; so when he entered a virgin; wasn't there suppose to be something blocking the way? Fuck. Isn't the virgin supposed to be tight? Ginny isn't tight, well, not as tight as it suppose to be. Fuck. He felt nothing blocking the way._

_**Is she even a virgin?**__ thought Ron._

_But he didn't thought any farther than that; he fell asleep, completely forgetting that the Polyjuice Potion only lasted for an hour __… he completely forgot. He just raped his sister … without knowing it._

_An hour later, Ron woke up, only to see Ginny on top of him._

_**-- ANOTHER LEMON REMOVED --**_

_When another round was finished, they fell asleep; Marie slipped out of the room; unwarding it first. She made a face when she saw their bodies; they were still __in__ each other, if you know what I mean._

_**Disgusting,**__ thought Marie. __**What a skank.**_

_No, she didn't see or hear anything, because she put a silencing spell on them both, while she hide in the closet. Every twenty-five minutes; she sneaked a peek, to see if they're done, only to be disgusting because they're stilling getting it on._

**--- End of Flashback ---**

Everyone in the room was speechless, even Sapphire and the demons; and believe me - they've seen _many_ things. Then Sapphire and her friends laughed. Her head landed on Blade's shoulder.

"Haha, Marie," said Sapphire, shaking with laughter. "You - haha - are a true - haha - **SLYTHERIN!** Haha!" She broke into fits of laughter and Blade held onto her before she fell to the floor. "Haha. A true - Slytherin. Haha. This is - haha - just a good - haha - Blackmail! Haha."

Marie smirked. "Of course," said Marie, her nose in the air. "I _am_ a Slytherin." She said proudly.

Sapphire continued to laugh as the Slytherins looked at Marie, in awe.

"That's a _very_ Slytherin-thing to do," commented Marcus.

"I know," said Marie. "And Slytherins _don't_ get caught."

"This is the _perfect_ blackmail!" said Sapphire, happily, when her laughter's controlled. "We'll be going to Diagon Alley next week; do you want to come?"

"Ok," said Marie. "When?"

"Umm … " said Sapphire, trailing off. " … Wednesday, August 28, 1996, a week early."

Everyone agreed and they stopped it at that, kind of. They went to talk about something else. Sapphire excused herself, she and her Ladies-in-Waitings went upstairs. She wanted to take a bath; her Ladies-in-Waitings went with her to warm the bath and all that. The Slytherins, the demons and Marie stayed downstairs, talking.

The Slytherins sat on a colour of couches, black; the demons sat on a colour of couches, dark, deep red; and Marie sat on a couch, green. The Slytherins sat at one side, the demons on the other and Marie, in the middle; kind of. Everyone was talking, a few loudly (Slytherins), some of the rest whispered (Demons, Draco and Blaise) and the rest just watched and listened onto any ongoing conversations.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, with Sapphire," said Diamond, sighing.

"Why?" asked Ruby.

"I'm not risking anything," said Diamond. "I'm _not_ going to let Sapphire go to the school by herself so she fall in love with the school … _again_. And decide to stay there _again_. I'm _not_ risking it." Two seconds of silence. "Do you want her to risk her? She'll leave us … again." She said, softly.

The demons had a thoughtful look in all of their faces, except for Blade, he made his mind a _looooong_ time ago. He's _not_ leaving his Mate-to-Be behind. Ruby, Jade, Luke and Daniel's faces all darkened. If they go, what Houses will they be in? They don't like to be separated. In Birminghan Manchester; they were all in the same houses. They didn't take too kindly to the idea of being separated …

"Fine," said Jade. "I'm in."

"Same here," said Ruby.

"I'm in," said Daniel and Luke in unison.

They turned towards Blade. "Hn," said Blade.

"Ok … " said Diamond. "That's a yes." She translated, it wasn't needed.

"Do we do what we do, like the last time we left Birmingham Manchester?" asked Jade, asking in a riddle-like way.

Diamond and Ruby had a thoughtful look on their faces. "I think we should," said Diamond. "I'm sure she will want _some_ of her _friends_ to be like _us_," said Ruby.

"True," said Diamond. "But we have to be careful about _who_ we picked."

"How many?" asked Daniel.

"I dunno," said Diamond.

"I say about … one or two people per _person_?" suggested Jade. Everyone else agreed. "But from which houses? Or does it even matter?"

Ruby sighed. "Nah, it shouldn't matter," said Ruby.

"**WE** are **NOT** choosing _Ronald Bilius Weasley_, _Harry James Potter_**OR**_Ginerva Virginia Weasley_," said Diamond, sharply.

The demons looked at Diamond, with expressions of 'no duh', 'of course, we knew _that_' and 'obviously'! They know that they have some eavesdroppers, they didn't mind or care … ok, _some_ of them don't mind or care … as they, themselves, don't say the 'D' words, the 'A' word, and any of theirs and Sapphire's secrets, then it's all cool. They can listen in as long and as much as they want … sometimes.

"So who do you choose," said Ruby, she turned her head to the side; across from the television set.

All the way in the back of the room, were a few huge and _long_ parchments, that's hung on the wall. Left to right; it has '**YES!!!**', '**NO!!!**', '**MAYBE!!!**' and '**OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!**'

(**A/N:** Have you ever watched an episode on 'The Powerpuff Girls'? That one episode that has Santa Clause, the three girls and that snobby princess girl. The Princess demanded presents from Santa and she got put into a **VERY NAUGHTY** list, etc. Well, same thing; except that inside of two long papers on the well; it's four. I _don't_ watch the Powerpuff Girls anymore. I used too, when I was _younger_.)

Underneath each titles, were a couple of words. Names? Was that names? None of them sounded or looked familiar to any of the Slytherins, but they're sure it's names. Some people's names. Anyways; some of the names were crossed out, checked (as in checked marked) or it was an 'x' beside it.

"I'm picking Lavender Brown, from Gryffindor and Parvati Patil, from Gryffindor," said Ruby. "Both in the same year as Sapphire."

"Jennifer Chang, from Ravenclaw" said Diamond. "Two years younger than Sapphire."

"Angelina Johnson, from Gryffindor and Alicia Spinnet, from Gryffindor," said Jade. "Both _two_ years older than Sapphire, _but_ they decided to stick around for a bit."

"Katie Bell, from Gryffindor," said Luke. "Two years older than Sapphire, but she decided to stick around, with Johnson and Spinnet."

"Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor," said Daniel.

"Hn," said Blade, refusing to pick one or two.

Lavender's, Parvati's, Jennifer's, Angelina's, Alicia's, Katie's and Neville's names appeared in the '**YES!!!**' parchment. While Harry's, Ron's and Ginny's names appeared in the '**OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!!**' parchment. The older names on each and every parchment all dazed out, it either disappeared forever or it's just on there, but you can't see it.

"Well, it looks like we're all settled," said Diamond. "Night."

Diamond and the demons left, leaving Marie and the Slytherins. They were looking at the parchments. This year's going to be different. Very different indeed. Brown. Patil. Chang. Johnson. Spinnet. Bell. **LONGBOTTOM** … ? Whatever they're doing … **WHY** did they choose **LONGBOTTOM**?! The clumsiest person in Hogwarts!

**---With Harry and the Weasleys ---**

"**KIDS!!**" hollered Mrs Weasley, from down in the kitchen … or from the Diner Room. "**GINNY!!! HARRY!!!! GEORGE!!!!! FRED!!!!!! RON!!!!!!! GET DOWN HERE!**"

They got up and went downstairs, still in their pajamas. Ginny was the last to come down, looking all smug. Her Mum called her name first; instead of Ron's. She came downstairs all prepared and all dressed up - not in her pajamas like the guys.

"Come on, kids," said Mrs Weasley, shoving their plates in front of them. "Eat up; we'll leave for Diagon Alley for your supplies." The Weasleys and Harry dug in. "Goodness. So late. If Hermione was here; the whole lot of you will wake up earlier than this." She mumbled. "Poor Hermione; how is she?"

Unfortunately, the Weasleys and Harry heard her. Fred and George just left, saying that they're full. Ginny stomped off to her room; her smug's completely off of her face as her Mum - _her_ own Mum - mentioned _Hermione_. Mr Weasley went to work already. Ron and Harry just continued to eat … in silence.

A few minutes later; everyone was in the living room, all dressed. All of them were surrounding the fireplace. Mrs Weasley hurried and held a pouch of sparkling powder. One-by-one, they all went in the fireplace, then a few seconds later; they were transported to the Diagon Alley. Mrs Weasley was the last to arrive.

"Bye Mum!" said Fred, waving. "We got to … "

"Go and check on … " continued George.

"Our shop!" finished Fred and George in unison.

"Be careful!" called Mrs Weasley after them. She turned to Harry, Ron and Ginny. "Now, you three. Go and buy your school supplies, I will wait for you in the Three Broomsticks." She gave her son and daughter a couple of Galleons.

"Okay, Mrs Weasley," said Harry. "Bye.

"Thanks Mum, bye Mum," said Ginny and Ron.

Harry, Ron and Her - I mean, _Ginny_ left Mrs Weasley behind. The trio went in Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor, they ordered ice cream.

"Think we should get our school supplies, yet?" asked Ginny.

"Alright," said Ron.

The trio went off to all of the shops that they needed. About two hours later; they split up; Ginny went to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get a couple of robes that actually fit her, while Harry and Ron went to other shops, to shop for anything they needed for Harry's trunk. Harry told Ron, but didn't tell Ginny when Ron asked why, he told him that it's a guy thing and they left it at that.

They first went to Quality Quidditch Supplies. They bought Quidditch outfits for each of them; for Gryffindor instead of using the schools. It's the same thing and all, except it had their own names permanently on them and to addition to that; it's brand new. Ron, begrudgingly, went in Stationers, which is located next to the Quidditch store; Harry's the only one that wanted to. When they went in, Ron felt better and amazed, a bit. In the store; they sell inks, parchments, erasers and quills. The two of them bought a bit of everything. Next; they went in the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. They bought a couple of joke and trick products. Harry thinks it'll be funny to pull some tricks on rivals and enemies. Next; they went to the Cauldron Shop and bought a black cauldron each. They're old ones are getting rusty and it's been used _a lot_ of times. One last shop they decided to leave for last is Apothecary, which smelled like bad eggs and rotten cabbages. That's why they saved for last … they needed to buy potion ingredients _and_ some other ingredients that they didn't need for school, _but_ probably needed for something else … like breaking a couple of rules? When they went in the store; they saw something … or _someone_ that they didn't see for a _long_ time _and_ it's the … **SLYTHERINS?!?!**

**--- With Sapphire, the Demons and the Slytherins ---**

Everyone was in the Diner Room; eating breakfast. They woke up early anyways, so they can take their time to eat their breakfast. When Sapphire and the Demons were done though; they went upstairs to their room and got dressed. A few minutes later; the Slytherins did the same thing; all of them meet in the Light Living Room. When they arrived; Sapphire and her friends were already there.

"Ok," said Sapphire. "Do you want to shopping together or to split up?"

"Doesn't matter," said Marcus.

"Alright," said Sapphire. "We can split up then. Going together will cause to much of a distraction."

Murmurs of agreements were voiced. It won't do to be seen with a Gryffindor; Slytherins and Gryffindors don't mix - ever.

"Do any of you know how to Apparate?" asked Sapphire.

They nodded, except for Pansy. "I don't know how," said Pansy, agitated.

"Oh, don't worry about it," said Sapphire. "I'm sure Flint wouldn't mind if you 'tagged' along with him." She smirked.

Pansy blushed as she half-heartedly glared at Sapphire, who just laughed.

"Well, come on," said Sapphire. "I need my school supplies and then I need to get a new wand … "

The Slytherins' eyes widened. There's only three reasons why a witch or wizard acquire a new wand … surely not …

"Uh, it's _we_," corrected Luke. "_We_ need to get _our_ school supplies and _we_ need a wand."

"Sapphire's twin," mumbled Diamond.

"You … " said Sapphire, trailing off. "You actually _want_ to go to _Hogwarts?__You?_"

"Yup," said Jade. "Us. We want to go to Hogwarts; with you."

Sapphire's face broke into a smile. "You'll do that?" asked Sapphire. "For me?"

"Of course!" said Ruby. "Why wouldn't we? _Real_ friends stick together, _forever_ through thin and thick."

"Ok," said Sapphire, laughing. "You are _so_ pushing it."

As I was saying about the Slytherins; they're eyes widened in undisguised surprise. There's only three reasons for a witch or a wizard to acquire a new wand. First, if the wand was so grossly mutated by its user or broken, that it could not be repaired, then the user needs to acquire a second wand. But Hermione Granger is a careful girl - no woman - who meticulously cared for her belongings, that it wouldn't be the reason for he to come back to Ollivanders for a new wand; she's not like the Weasley King. However, the second and third reasons are possible, but they didn't know which one is correct. The second reason is common; a witch or a wizard could lose his or her powers and be unable to control that wand; so he or she needed a different one. The last reason is quite the opposite of the second reason; a witch or a wizard could _outgrow_ the magical capabilities of his or her first want. The Slytherins certainly believed that this is possibly for Granger - or not so Granger - but they didn't want to believe it. Hermione 'Granger'; her books and cleverness, are powerful enough as she demonstrated at Hogwarts. It would be terrifying to know that after all these years, her _powers_ were still continuously manifesting.

Anyways; that was the end of that conversation; all of them disapparated out of the Granger Manor and apparated into the Gringotts' Bank, right in the middle of the Bank; causing people nearby to jump at the group of teenagers just appeared from out of no where.

"Well; this is where we'll leave you," said Sapphire. "When you're done; you can apparate back to the manor since the Old Coot took the Anti-Apparition Ward off."

With that said; the Slytherins and the Demons split up. The Slytherins bought their supplies as quickly as they could, while Sapphire and the Demons took their time since they never came here before, well, for Sapphire; she hadn't for a year and a half.

Sapphire and the Demons, first went to Quality Quidditch Supplies; they bought Quidditch outfits for each of them, with the colours red, black and silver or white. They then went in the Stationers, which was next to the Quidditch store. They all bought five to ten of everything, but they just bought the secret stashes more; Invisible erasers, invisible quills, invisible inks and invisible parchments. Next; they went to the Cauldron Shop. They each bought each colour for each of them; Copper Cauldron, Black Cauldron, Self-Stirring Cauldron, Collapsible Cauldron, Brown Cauldron, etc … They went in other shops that were in Diagon Alley and the last shop they went for is Apothecary … Jade almost puked when her nose caught the disgusting scent of bad eggs and rotten cabbages. So the Demons blocked the smell as best as they could.

In the entrance of the Apothecary, they met up with the rest of the Slytherins and …

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**HERMIONE!**" exclaimed Harry, surprised.

Harry didn't know that Hermione wass going to be here and Ron didn't noticed that it's Hermione.

"Harry, mate," said Ron. "She's not 'Mione."

Harry looked at him like he was mad. "Of course, she is!" said Harry. "Look at her! She has the same size teeth and same facial features as Hermione!"

"Look, Harry, I'm telling - " started Ron.

"Look!" implored Harry.

Grudgingly, Ron did so. Hermione, stood there, stiffly. Like **HELLO!** She's right there! They could always _ask_.

"Bloody Hell!" exclaimed Ron. "She is 'Mione!"

Sapphire cleared her throat a bit, causing the two boys to stop and to look at her. "Excuse me, Potter, Weasley," said Sapphire, gliding pass them, along with the Demons and Slytherins following.

"Malfoy!" said Ron. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"To shop, what else, Weasley?" sneered Draco.

"Then _why_ are _you_ here with 'Mione?!" asked Ron, heatedly.

"Ron, I don't see that's any of your business!" said Sapphire. "Remember, you don't like me. Remember all the trash-talk about me? You said it as clear as day; you don't like me and I don't like you either."

Ron looked like he'd been slapped. He completely forgot all about it. He forgot that he's supposed to hate her. He forgot.

"But - but - but - S-S-Slytherins!" stuttered Ron, pointing a accusing finger at the Slytherins.

Sapphire raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I can see that they're S-S-Slytherins!" said Sapphire, mocking him. "And you're G-G-Gryffindors! What's your point?"

"They're Slytherins!" said Ron. "You're fraternizing with the enemies!"

Sapphire laughed. "I don't see if that's any of _your_ business," snapped Sapphire. "I really hope you remember that _you_ don't want to be _my_ friend; not the other way around!"

"B-b-but - " stuttered Ron.

"But what Ronald?" asked Sapphire, softly. "It's you that don't want to be my friend; not the other way around. So don't bother talking to me. I'm going to Hogwarts this year, unfortunately. Since the Headmaster practically _begged_ me."

Harry through the whole conversation, didn't say anything. Unlike Ron, he knew that Hermione had changed, for the best or worst; he doesn't know. But it's clear that this Hermione won't take it to lightly on being insulted. This Hermione had claws and wasn't afraid to use them. It's because of his and Ron's stupidity that got them to lost Hermione.

"Come on, Fire," said Diamond, coldly, glaring at Ron and Harry. She grabbed Sapphire's arm and pulled her in the shop; away from the two unwanted guests. "We have no time for this mindless chatter."

Sapphire breathed in and out as she ignored the two of them, even though the two of them were following her everywhere. She and everyone else browsed around. So far, the Slytherins bought Black Beetle Eyes, Dragon Livers, Dragon Scales and Dragon's Blood. The Demons bought Silver Unicorn Horns, Black Beetle Eyes, Dragon's Blood, Frog's tongues, Newt's Tails, Newt's Eyes, Bat's Wings, Phoenix's Blood (which cost a fortune since the blood is gold and not red) Veela's Feathers, Veela's Fangs, Veela's Claws Veela's Hair, Angelus' Feathers, Angelus' Fangs, Angelus' Claws, Angelus' Hair and Primordial's Hairs. Sapphire bought everything in the store, including liquids (not blood from Dragons or Phoenix's) for 500 mL, Bloods from Dragons, Phoenix, Veelas, Angelus', Vampires and Werewolves' are 1 000 mL.

"Ah, the Lady has taste," said the owner of the shop. "Very expensive these things." He looked over at the stuff that Sapphire collected. "All Veela's, Phoenix's, Angelus' and Primordial's parts are hard to get. _Very_ expensive, they are." He began to wrap Sapphire's chosen ingredients, which is pretty much a lot of everything. He left the Veela's, Phoenix's, Primordial's and Angelus' parts out. "Now, are you sure; you want to buy these?" He motioned to the Veela's, Phoenix's, Primordial's and Angelus' parts with his hand.

"Yes," said Sapphire, annoyed with the man. "I'm positive. Can you please wrap them up? Separately please."

"If you're sure," said the man, wrapping them up and bottling the blood, carefully. The man sighed. "That's my last Phoenix blood. Cost a fortune too. There she has it; the last part of everything in the Veela's, Phoenix's, Primordial's and Angelus' parts." He mumbled.

"That will be fifty thousand Galleons, five hundred Sickles and two hundred, fifty Knuts," said the owner. Sapphire gave him the Gringotts' Credit Card and he charged it. "A pleasure of doing business with you. Please come again."

Sapphire and everyone else left the store, after paying for their stuff. The Slytherins all apparated back to the manor, leaving Sapphire, the Demons, Ron and Harry. She made her way to Ollivanders and knew that the boys still following her.

"What do you want?!" snapped Sapphire. "I have no time for you!" She said, harshly.

"But 'Mione!" protested Ron.

"Ron, listen," said Sapphire. "You lost my respect. You lost a friend. You lost my friendship. You lost my guidance."

"We're sorry!" said Ron. "We still want to be your friends!"

"You should thought of that _before_ you talk behind my back _and_ decide to ditch me in our Seventh Year," hissed Sapphire, her eyes flashed. "You are _no_ friends of mine. Ron; I understand if you stick up for Ginny - she's your sister. But Harry? She's your girlfriend for what? Three or four months? And _I'm_ your friend for _four and a half years._ You picked her over me. Her 'love' over me." She said love sarcastically.

"Hey!" protested Ron. "Ginny really loves him!"

"She loves him for what Ron?" asked Sapphire. "What? She knew his name because he's 'Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived'. Not just Harry Potter. But the famous and rich Harry Potter. If he wasn't famous, well known or rich, she will _never_ look at him, _ever_." She saw them flinched. "The truth sucks, doesn't it? Well, since you were truthful _behind my back_; I decided to be truthful, just _in your face_, there's a huge difference. I'm not a coward. I wish I could say the same for you two, but I can't."

With that, Sapphire and the others left, leaving Ron and Harry feeling hurt, guilty and mad (Ron). The two groups went the opposite way. Ron and Harry met up with Mrs Weasley and went home; the others arrived and had left already. Sapphire and the Demons entered a shop that said; '_Ollivander: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382BC_'.

Mr Ollivander looked up as the entrance door sounded and he was surprised to see who came in … normally he knew, but not today. He blinked as he registered her question.

"Ms Granger, I never once had a case of a malfunctioning wand and that was because the owner of the wand was destined for a greater wand," said Mr Ollivander. "I fail to see the reason why you would have to question me about a failing wand after all these years."

"Six years to be precise," said Sapphire.

"Ms Granger, let us get to the root of your visit," said Mr Ollivander. "Is there something wrong with your wand?"

"If I've caused any offense, I didn't mean it," said Sapphire and then she sighed. "I don't know what's wrong, but I can't even seem to caste a simple '_Wingardium Leviosa_' or even an '_Alohomora_' with my wand."

"Wand," commanded Mr Ollivander. He reached for Sapphire's wand. "Your wand looks it's in perfect condition." He commented. He pointed the wand at a window and muttered a spell, a bright gold light shot from the wand. "Ms Granger, there's nothing wrong with this wand, it works perfectly well."

"But Mr Ollivander, sir," said Sapphire. "When I try to cast a spell, it doesn't work. Is it possible that my wand, after all these years, refused its witch?"

"The only time a wand stops functioning for its owner is when the powers of a witch or a wizard has escalated so much out of the function of a wand," said Mr Ollivander. He peered over at Sapphire. "However, Ms Granger - in all my years of selling wands, it has only happened once."

Everyone was silent; there's nothing she can say or at least, she doesn't know _what_ to say.

"Nevertheless, we can't have a young lady like yourself, going about in the Wizarding World without a wand … " said Mr Ollivander. "Ms Granger, hold out your wand hand."

Sapphire held out her wand hand and was suddenly bombarbed with the feelings of the first time she stepped into the shop at twelve years old.

"Try this wand," said Mr Ollivander, handing her a long, dark bronze wand.

Sapphire snapped out of her thoughts and took the wand, she gave it a precise swish and flick, but nothing happened. She was in the store for two whole hours and she tried all of the wands; except for one, which Mr Ollivander left to revive it. The Demons were sitting on the hard chairs by the window, waiting, patiently. They weren't doing nothing, but sitting and waiting. However, she knew better; they were talking, just telepathically.

Mr Ollivander came back with a long brown box, that obviously contained a wand. He opened it. "This is my last wand, Ms Granger," said Mr Ollivander. "11 inches, made of Snake's skin. Try."

Sapphire took the wand and gave it a swish and flick wave … again, but once again, nothing happened.

Mr Ollivander sighed. "I'm afraid that's my last wand, Ms Granger," said Ollivander.

Sapphire's face faulted. There has to be another way. She has to go back to Hogwarts in a week and she needed a wand - a wand that _works_ for _her!_

"Ah, not to worry, Ms Granger," said Mr Ollivander. "I have two small shops that make wands and armor."

He flicked his wand to the door and windows. He wrote it on a small piece of parchment, messily. Sapphire didn't think that it's his actual writing.

A sudden idea came to her. What if she wanted a second wand? A wand that can't be traced to her? Can't be tracked down by the Ministry or Dumbledore?

"Mr Ollivander," said Sapphire, interrupting his writing, a bit. "I was wondering, do you know any stores that make a second wand?"

Mr Ollivander raised an eyebrow. "What kind of wand are you looking for?" asked Mr Ollivander.

"Something that can't be traced or tracked down by the Ministry and Dumbledore," replied Sapphire.

"Ah," said Mr Ollivander. "I see you're rebelling." He commented. He continued to write. "I don't blame you. Really pesky those people. Really meddling too." He gave the small parchment to Sapphire. "Those are the two locations. The first specialized in armor and in wands, secondary to my shop. The other one specializes in second wands." He looked at Sapphire.

"Thank you, Mr Ollivander," said Sapphire.

Mr Ollivander looked at the others, sitting on the chairs. "They're with you, aren't they, Ms Granger?" asked Mr Ollivander. Sapphire nodded. "Then I'm afriad I can't help you. If they're anyhow like you; they should go to the same stores as you are." He looked back at Sapphire. "And I never had this conversation."

"Of course," asked Sapphire. "Thank you."

As they left, Sapphire looked at the piece of parchment. The piece of parchment said;

_Almardo's Armory at Merlin Lane - In between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley  
Lepani's in the west side of the street - Knockturn Alley_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** School (Hogwarts) starts on Tuesday, September 3, 1996. I know Herm - I mean Sapphire, is hard on them (Harry and Ron), sorry. I know in the previous chapters, I made Marie Lyn Mitt _a_ year _younger_ than Sapphire, Harry and Ron - the same age as Ginny, but now, I'm changing it. Marie is two years younger than the Old Golden Trio and a year younger than Ginny, ok?

Ok, I need to stop the story from there. Sorry. I think it's too long, but I'm not sure. The next chapter is about their wands; finally!

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!

_**Poll:**_

**What House do you think the six Demons is in?**** Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff?**

Blade  
Ruby  
Diamond  
Luke  
Jade  
Daniel

This really isn't needed, but I just want to see what you think what House they should be in and such. This is just for fun. :) I just want to see what House should each of them should be in. I have 35 chapters, or something like that, completed. If you want to participate, then cool, if you don't, you don't have to because everything is set. And once again; _This is just for **fun**._


	24. Chapter 24

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** I'll keep that in mind. 

**hopelesslydark:** Yeah, I forgot about Hermione. Hehe. Thanks for the vote.

**Jazz (Anonymous & Reviewed on Ch. 5):** Yeah, I know. Ch. 1-12/13 isn't Beta'd. I know. I got one late. When the story is finished, I'll go back and fix it.

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Thanks. Lolz. I'll try. Hehe.

**DD2, FallingAngel19 & The Awesome Kid:** Thanks for the review. And I'll try.

**.thirdalixious.:** Thanks. :) Yeah, maybe I will put it up in mediaminer. I'll think about it. :) No, Ginny didn't ask Ron to rape Marie. That wasn't the plan. It's just that Marie got to Ginny first. She made Ginny drink a Polyjuice Potion, turning Ginny into herself, and then she made her drink another one, changing Ginny back into Ginny. It's just that when Ron arrive; Ginny, looking like Marie began to change into herself. And Ron got the idea that 'Marie' used a Polyjuice Potion, which she did, on Ginny - two times. So Ron mistaken 'Ginny' as 'Marie'. Which is ok, I think; after all, all he saw was 'Marie' changing into 'Ginny'. So Ron raped Ginny, completely forgetting that the Potion only last for an hour. When Ginny woke up; she decided to have another round, and both of them forgot that the Potion only last for an hour. And again, I'm babbling and repeating myself. **::Sweatdropped::**

**ice princess40 (Reviewed on Ch. 1&3):** Yeah, I know. I got a Beta, late. They start on Ch. 12 or 13. When the story is completed; I'll go back to the beginning and correct them. Sorry about that. Yeah, Latin words would fit better in this story, but I don't know any (other) Latin words.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. Yeah, I know, it's odd and disgusting. Lolz. I know, I know. Hehe. Lolz. Yeah, again. Haha. Ginny got her ass kicked by a Third Year. Marie Lyn Mitt is Hermione's cousin, even though she's adopted.

Yup, you got the whole Polyjuice Potion correct. Poor - nevermind. Haha. No 'poor' anyone. Especially Ron and Ginny, even though she got 'raped' and he 'raped' his sister. Haha. Ginny didn't seem to mind. Well, honestly; Ginny was very freaked about the idea of Ron having sex with her, but in no time, she warmed up, so I guess that's a no? The second round was her choice.

Yeah, the girl was happy just because her mom called her name first. **::Roll eyes::** Stupid I know. Ginny was, uhh, somewhere else. Lolz. Well, even though there's not many information about the Demons, you sure got their personalities/attitudes correct. Lolz. Sorry, Ginny can't be resorted - I _really_ want to resort her though. :(

**Allydra/Alyssa03 (Semi-Anonymous):** I know. Uh oh! Lolz. I'll try just that. Let me guess; too lazy to sign in? Haha.

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** I know. Lolz. Depending what year. Thanks for your vote.

**pstibbons:** Lolz! Yup; Harry and Hermione are cousins … **::Semi-shudder::**

**SlytherinFrost:** I know; the rape thing was odd to put in. Lolz.

**Siavahda (Reviewed on Ch. 3):** Yeah, I know. Lolz. Thanks for the review though.

**xForbiddenxDeathx:** Lolz. Glad you enjoy it? Haha.

**TO EVERYONE ELSE:** Hehe. You're not mad at me, are you? **::See everyone's angry faces::** Uhh, yeah. Stupid question, ok. Heyy - I was about to post this chapter tomorrow; 6/11/2007! **::See everyone's angry glares deepened::** Uhh, _but_ I post it today! _Sooo_, aren't you happy?? **::See everyone's same angry faces and glares::** You know what? I'm just going to travel the world while you wait - it's _a_ _lot_ safer. Sorry about the long wait; ten days. Thanks for the vote! One vote per chapter! **::Pack everything up::** Good **BYE!!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Four: Proper Wands & Second Wands**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**dark fiery phoenix09**_' _and_ '_**fadedrainbows-babe**_'!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
Mr Ollivander looked at the others, sitting on the chairs. "They're with you, aren't they, Ms Granger?" asked Mr Ollivander. Sapphire nodded. "Then I'm afriad I can't help you. If they're anyhow like you; they should go to the same places as you are." He looked back at Sapphire. "And I never had this conversation."_

_"Of course," asked Sapphire. "Thank you."_

_As they left, Sapphire looked at the piece of parchment. The piece of parchment said;_

_**Almardo's Armory at Merlin Lane - In between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley**__  
__**Lepani's in the west side of the street - Knockturn Alley**_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

The seven of them walked quickly to the edge of Diagon and Knockturn Alley. Right on spot; they found Almarso's Armory with no trouble. They went inside to purchase their wands.

A big, middle-aged man appeared. "What can I do for you?" asked the man, roughly.

"We're here for wands," said Diamond.

"Mr Ollivander couldn't find a suitable match for me, so he sent me," said Sapphire. "Along with my friends, just to be sure as I spent just over two hours trying every wands."

The man quirked his eyebrow. _Now that is strange,_ thought the man. _Never, never in my twenty-nine years wand-making has good ol' Ollivander sent his customers to my shop._ He eyed them over.

"Ah, so you're all here for wands," said the man. "You, girl, you first." He pointed to Jade and then he took a long box from a shelf. "Try."

Swish and flick. Nothing happened.

"Hm," said the man. He looked at Jade over. Most wand-makers had an eye for the perfect wand to the perfect person. This is going to be tricky. "Ahh, try this one. Eleven and a half inches, oak, and the core; a Blue Dog's Hair. _Very_ and _highly_ unusual."

As soon as Jade held onto it; a warmth feeling spread throughout her body and the room.

"Yes, yes," said the man. "That certainly belongs to you." He looked at the boy with the slicked black hair. "Ah, you, young man, try this." He gave Daniel a wand. "Twelve inches, vine wood and the core; a Silver Dog's Hair. Also very and highly unusual."

Daniel reached for the wand and as soon as he did; he felt the warmth spread throughout his body. He and everyone knew that this wand his destined to be with him.

"Young lady, you try this," said the man, looking over at Ruby. "Nine and a quarter inches, pine wood and the core; a Ruby Fox's Tail." Yup; the wand is hers. "You, young lady." The man looked at Diamond. "Thirteen inches, vine wood and the core; a Silver Fox's Tail." Yes; the wand belongs to Diamond. "Ahh, now it's your turn." He turned to Luke and then left. He came back, with a box of wand. "Fifteen inches, oak and the core; a Dark Apparition's Hair."

Luke took the wand and tried it out, but it didn't belong to him.

"Ah, no," said the man. "How about this one?" He took the box right under the first wand that Luke tried. "Fourteen inches, bark wood and the core; a Light Apparition's Hair." The wand belongs to him. "At least, kind sir."

He took a look at Blade and left with the rest of the wand boxes. A few minutes later; he came back with a couple of wands. After trying all of them; he retrieved more.

"Ack, no, try this one," said the man. "Seventeen inches, willow wood and the core; Dragon's Scales." A powerful wind passed them. The man shuddered. "Yikes. That is definitely yours. Powerful that is. Very powerful."

He put all of the boxes away so his counter was clear of boxes. Six out of seven of the Demons paid for their wands; the only person who didn't get a wand is Sapphire.

The middle-aged man turned to Sapphire, leaving the best of last. "Lastly, young lady," said the man. "It is your turn … "

And so, that was when Sapphire was bombarded with every wands possible. But still and again; didn't find a match. By then, Sapphire and the man had gone through more than half of the wands, possibly more ¾ of the wands that the man had.

"Ah," said the man, chuckling. "A little harder than normal, eh?"

After thirty minutes, of trying different wands of all sizes; she _still_ hadn't found the right wand!

Sapphire looked up as the man stopped handing her wands to try, instead, he wasn't there at all. She huffed, a bit. Blade came behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, letting his chin rest on her shoulder.

'_Don't be mad,_' said Blade. '_We're sure that you'll find the right wand for you. It just takes longer._'

Sapphire sighed. '_Yeah, you're right,_' said Sapphire. '_I just don't know __how__ long._'

The middle-aged man chose the time to come back, holding a box of wands. Sapphire was puzzled. She and her friends could scent a few magical auras and spells around the case. The man took out his own wand and tapped the case, which caused all of the magical auras and spells around the case to dissolve.

Sapphire let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding when she saw the wand that contained in. The wand called to her. From where she was she could only see that the appearance of the wand was simple and plain. The man beckoned her closer and her eyes widened in surprise and appreciation.

The wand is beautiful and she meant it. It's exquisite. It's … _special_. She saw other wands, but they are _nothing_ like this, even her old wand. This wand is beautiful. It has flowers and vines, lightly craved in it; why? She didn't know. But she knew - she knew in her heart that this wand, this wand is definitely hers. No questions asked.

"Well?" asked the man, beckoning her to pick it up and hold it. "Try this wand." His voice was full of curiosity and excitement. For what? No one knew.

Sapphire reached for her wand, she felt the peace and the love that she never felt with her old wand. She gave the wand a slight wave; spurts of sparks came out of the wand as a _strong_ wind blew by.

The man's face broke into a wide and possibly rare smile at her. "Yes, yes, yes!" cackled the man. "That _is_ indeed _your_ wand!" He said, excitedly. "Could possibly be the rarest, hardest, most beautiful _and_ has the most cores in my shop and Ollivander's!" He looked at Sapphire, his eyes full of excitement. "Ahh, Miss … "

"Oh!" said Sapphire. "Granger. Hermione Granger."

"Miss Granger," said the man, nodding. "This wand, my dear, is the rarest, hardest, most beautiful and has the most cores in my shop and Ollivanders. I'm sure he told you that there's only one core for each wand and he is right, for the most part; but having a wand that has _more_ than _one_ core, is _very_ rare and _powerful_." He shuddered, but his eyes still shone with excitement.

Even now, Sapphire and the others are curious. More than one core? Well, actually; that isn't surprising - this _is_ Sapphire, they're talking about.

"Erm, what is the core made of?" asked Sapphire.

The man's face broke into a much larger smile. "The core, My Lady," said the man as Sapphire rose an eyebrow. No one called her 'My Lady' except for the people in **BM**. "The cores are made out of Veela's Hairs, Phoenix's Feathers, Primordial's Hairs _and_ Angelus Wings!!" He looked excitedly and proud since _he_ created it. "Four of the most - "

"Extraordinary," interrupted Sapphire.

"Well, yes," said the man. "Extraordinary, isn't it?"

"How much?" asked Sapphire.

"Oh, no," said the man, shaking his head. "No, no, no, no, no! It's free, my dear! Just for you! No charge! Just take great care of it."

Sapphire looked at him. "Erm, thank you then," said Sapphire. She took out a bag of Galleons. "Just take these as my - our gratitude." She placed the bag on his counter and left, with a nod of thanks, and he replied with a nod of his own.

(**A/N:** This next information about the second wands isn't mine. This next part belongs to _Wheezy1_ from **FF**. net. This idea came from her story; 'Harry Potter and the Manipulator of Destiny', which is successful with over 2500 reviews! 'Harry Potter and the Manipulator of Destiny' is a Harry Potter/Hermione Granger pairing story!! In another words; the next part isn't my work!)

Sapphire, Blade, Diamond, Luke, Jade, Daniel and Ruby entered Knockturn Alley. They glanced around a bit, but were dead-bent on finding Lepani's. When they finally found it, they couldn't believe that they had to step in there. It's a tiny shop, practically hidden with dusty books and dusty sheets, that _were_ supposed to be a purple colour of some kind, but it's too dirty to be recognized. They walked in and were instantly thankful that their charms are put up around their noses. It smelled _awful_.

Inside of the shop is covered in dust and dirt. The books and boxes are in the shop's floor, the owner not even bother to clean up or remove them; giving them the instant idea that he doesn't want someone in his shop. The books and boxes are covered in dark dust; run a finger to one and that finger will end up black. Far off in the corner, was an ancient wizard, he saw behind a brown - or is it black? - wooden counter, eyeing seven of them suspiciously.

"Need help?" grunted the ancient man, his tone was bored and not a helpful tone at all.

"Yes," said Sapphire, returning the suspicious look with one of her own. She made her voice low and soft so if anyone was eavesdropping; they couldn't hear. It's better to be safe than sorry! "Mr Ollivander gave us this shop address. He said that you sell wands, that can't be tracked down by anyone or anywhere. We all need one."

The wizard looked older than Dumbledore. He was bent, fragile with thousands of lines on his old face and dark pouches under his eyes. Keeping his eyes on the seven teens, he picked up a cane and wobbled to the front of the door, locking it and closing the curtains shut on the door and windows.

"Ollivander?" asked the old man. "Did he _really_ introduce you to this place?"

Sapphire nodded. She handed the man the piece of parchment. "The note that he wrote," said Sapphire.

He glanced at the parchment and instantly knew it was old Ollivander's writing for anything secretive, dangerous or just plain important. The old man went back to his counter and beckoned the teens to follow him to the back of the room, which they did, with no sense of hesitation or suspicion. They didn't sense anything dangerous to it.

Once they passed through the purple curtain to the back room; the seven of them weren't surprised as their concealment charm didn't strip off of them; the charms that were placed wasn't their strongest; but it'll hold. The old ancient wizard was now a young man, younger than Mr Ollivander and possibly even younger than Remus. He stood in front of them, smiling.

"I am Leonard; the owner of Lepani's," said the young man. "I have the whole shop outside enchanted to keep my identity a secret and this doorway negates that charm or any other disguising enchantments. How can I help you?" He gestured the youths to sit on the sofas.

_Now_ he sounded helpful - and young, not to mention _clean_. The Demons probed his mind and picked up his wishes; a wish to keep his identity a secret and distrust towards the Ministry of Magic.

"Now that you're here; I'm assuming you are looking for a second wand," said Leonard. "Why not get another one at Ollivanders?

"We need wands that can't be traced by Dumbledore, the Ministry or the media," said Ruby. "They're _really_ nosy."

"Ah, that I must agree with," said Leonard. "My guess that it has something to do with breaking the rules, the laws and dueling?"

"Something like that," said Jade.

"We, all, need untraceable wands," said Sapphire. "Untraceable to anyone and everything. We can't use our current wands to fight … in _battles_."

The wizard perked up at Sapphire's last statement. "Battles?" asked the wizard. "There's only going to be _one_ battle."

Diamond smiled, well, maybe to him, it's smirked. "All of us have secrets, Mr Leonard," said Diamond. "And we intend to keep ours, if you don't mind."

"Call me Leonard, please," said Leonard. "I'm not _that_ old to be called 'Mr'. Indeed, all of us have secrets."

'_Except for the part we can see and read you loud and clear,_' said Diamond.

Snickers were heard in the minds of the demons, but on the outside; they were neutral.

"Well then, tell me - have you ever had or used a custom wand?" asked Leonard.

"No sir," said Sapphire. "Only Mr Ollivander's shop."

Leonard rubbed his hands together in glee. "I accept the task of creating the custom wands for you seven," said Leonard. "You are all in for a treat." He left to gather some things.

Sapphire's mind went back to a textbook that she read, about wands. _Many_ wand-makers create wands from supplies they had gathered or purchased; like Unicorn Hair, Dragon Heartstring, Phoenix Feather, etc. It all depends on the maker; the better their ability to create the wand that it's wanted. Not every wand is a perfect creation in that method, but it's adequate. Naturally; the biggest challenge is to pair the witch or wizard with the proper wand. _The wand chooses the witch or wizard_.

Leonard was now stocking the stacks of wands on top of each other. Sapphire resumed her thoughts. Where was she? Oh, yes; custom wand-making. With custom wand-making; it's absolutely different. The individual materials for the wand body and the core chose the witch or wizard. Also; the wand-maker needed the skills to shape them properly and not just make one in the dark without a clue as of what to do. The result is that the wand is truly and _more_ bonded and powerful for its owner.

Leonard made his way to the sofas, carrying the stacks of boxes. He placed them all in the coffee table and he picked up the first stack of boxes. He held it in front of him. "This is full of wands, blank ones though," said Leonard. "I want you - two at a time - to feel inside, but keep your eyes closed. Don't want you to be seduced by the look of the material. Feel for a wand that feels right in your hand - you will know it when you grasp it."

Each of them nodded as they understood their direction. First up; Jade and Daniel. The two stood up and walked towards Leonard, they reached into the box and closed their eyes, they opened once or twice; but their eyes wonder somewhere else. Some of the stick-like pieces were rough, some smooth, some cold, some warm and some slick like glass. Jade picked up one smooth stick; Leonard was right; she just knew it that this was the wand for him.

"I got it," said Jade and she pulled it out.

A few seconds later; Daniel found his and he also pulled his out.

"Yours is a holly wood, Ma'am," said Leonard. "A suitable match. It gives out a sense of calmness and loyalty."

Jade looked at her wand, lovingly. The wand is a hard, but deep dark green colour; could be mistaken for black in the dark, unless it's seen in sunlight. She along with everyone else, minus Sapphire, is going to have to get used to carrying and using wands. When at **BM**, they didn't need wands. They use weapons, wandless magic and their own powers.

"Yours is from yew wood, sir," said Leonard, looking at Daniel. "Yew trees are mostly likely - extinct in the Muggle World and in some places in the Wizarding World - however, you can find some of them in the Forbidden Forest in Hogwarts. A powerful wand. Powerful one indeed. It gives out a sense of confidence and of power."

Next; Diamond and Luke stuck their hands into the box. A few minutes later; Diamond felt hers and pulled out; holding her new wand. It's dark, deep silver. A minute later; Luke did the same, holding a wand in the process. The wand is silver.

Leonard looked at Diamond. "Ahh; a Whomping Willow wood," said Leonard. "Very swishy, easy to move and use." He looked at Luke. "Mahogany wood. Has a little more power hers." He nodded his head to Diamond's wand. "But hard, easy and light to use nonetheless."

Ruby picked out a wand in under a minute. Like her hair; the wand is dark red.

"Ahh, a fine choice," said Leonard. "A red ruby gemstone. Hard and strong. A sign of calmness, but when angered - it comes to full power. Nice. Controllable."

The last couple sticks their hands to the box; Sapphire and Blade, the best for last, eh? These two took the longest; but in ten minutes, Blade found his and pulled his hand out, holding his new wand. It's long and cool, to touch. It's also smooth, rough and slick like glass. It was black with flecks and spots of blood red ruby, much like his very own eye colours. Add another ten minutes and Sapphire pulled out; with her new found wand. It's long and warm, to touch. It's smooth and it's slick like glass. She almost laughed as she saw the colour of her wand. It's deep, dark ruby red (like Blade's eyes colour) and it has flecks and tints of black. The opposite of Blade's wand.

Leonard, however, chuckled outside. "Why, a perfect match!" exclaimed Leonard. "Opposite attracts as people say." He looked at Blade. "Yours is made rose wood _and_ vine wood. Strong and light. Gives out the signs of anger and warnings mostly; other than that; it doesn't give out emotions at all. Very strong magic and wand, but it's controlled." He turned to Sapphire and then narrowed his eyes, a bit at the chosen wand. "Not possible." He looked at it again. "You, Young Miss, is made up of rose wood, whomping willow wood, mahogany wood _and_ of bloodstone." His eyebrows furrowed together in concentration. "_Extremely_ high and uncontrollable wand. It gives out a sense of warnings when in danger, swishy; easy to move, it's also strong and can _almost_ withstand anything. Bloodstone. A strong and dense gemstone from Africa, itself. it embodies strength, victory over enemies, love, loyalty, sacrifice and courage, but when it's angered, it's _highly_ unstoppable to stop it."

Leonard looked at all seven teens. All of which, looked like rather normal teens, except for being witches and wizards, or the girls have odd hair colours. The teens, themselves, were all admiring their wands, well, one of them has no emotion shown on his face. He put the lid back on the box and moved it to the counter behind him. He brought up another large box from the coffee table and pulled off the lid.

"In this box are globes," said Leonard. He tilted the box towards them so the seven of them could see what's inside the box. It looked like opaque white glass balls, about the size of pool balls. "These are the globes that are the cores for wands," said Leonard. "Ollivander mostly uses only wood and three other kinds of cores for his wands. I, being a custom wandmaker have a large variety of materials. Many of which I have inherited from generations and generations of custom wand-makers. Now, hold your wand blank in your right hand and feel through the box with your left until one of these spheres feels good to you."

Once again; Jade and Daniel came up and stick their hands in it. They closed their eyes as they felt each spheres. When they found the correct one; they withdrww their hands with their spheres. The others went and did the same thing; the last couple to go wass Blade and Sapphire. After five minutes; Blade had his, add another ten minutes and Sapphire found hers … They pulled their arms back and was shocked - there in Sapphire's hand is one sphere, _but_ there's another sphere clinging to it, then another, and another and another. And the funny thing is - custom wands have only _one_ core since the wand will be focus in that particular core. Not to mention; there's nothing to be 'clinging'. It's not sticky, it was nothing to cling. So why - ?

Leonard was shocked and he didn't even bother to hide it. _That - that girl!_ thought Leonard. He looked like he was about to have a heart attack or like he just saw an Avada Kedavra curse was cast at him. _**FIVE CORES?!?!?!**_

Leonard shakingly took a ball from Jade and opened it. He cracked it open like an egg. His eyebrow raise all the way up to his forehead, or so it would seem. "You have a Water Dog _Demon_ Tail in yours," said Leonard. He then opened Daniel. "You, sir, have a Silver Dog _Demon_ Ears in yours." Next is Diamond. "You, madam, have a Silver Fox _Demon_ Tail - all Nine of them!" He exclaimed, surprise.

Leonard looked at Diamond. Nine. Nine. **NINE!** He doesn't know a lot of demons, actually; he doesn't believe they exist or whatnot, but he still knew of things. Even if it was _years_ ago. He still remembered some of the descriptions of Foxes.

Foxes have long hair. They have claws, like all demons. They have dog-like ears, bigger than regular ones. Each foxes have the limit of nine tails. The more tails they have, the more power they have. Their hair and tail(s) are silky and beautiful. Foxes are very sexual creatures. They are sensual and tricky. They can do illusions. Normally; the colour of their hair, tail(s) and sometimes the tip of the claws, are the same colour as their clans. Foxes are survivors, they survive and depend on themselves, mostly.

_My word,_ thought Leonard. _Nine tails. __**NINE!**_

He shook his head to clear out his head. Then he took Luke's sphere and cracked it open. "You have a Light Apparition Hair in yours," said Leonard. Next; Ruby. "Madam, you have a Ruby Red Fox Demon Tail - seven tails." He looked at Diamond and Ruby with shocked eyes. "Very powerful and sneaky those foxes." He commented. He then reached out for Blade sphere. "You, sir, have a strong, _elemental_ Dragon Scales. Strong and possessive that is. A dragon that controls all four main elements - fire, water, wind and earth - never heard one and there's none like those left anymore. All extinct, those species."

Leonard looked at Sapphire. Nothing seems odd with her. So _why_ does she have _more_ than one core? "Ahh, Young Miss," said Leonard. "It's your turn!" He said, excitedly. "Let's see." He cracked each of the spheres, one by one. "You have Veela's Hairs, Phoenix's Feathers, Primordial's Hairs, Angelus Wings," he stated. "A mixture of well - something." He wasn't so sure what the mixtures were. "And - **OH MERLIN!**"

A few minutes passed. Leonard didn't say anything; he looked at Sapphire in amazement, however, kind of like people like Harry's scar. He didn't say anything else, which got Sapphire and her friends dead curious. They were about to 'read' Leonard's mind, but Sapphire stopped them and blocked Leonard's mind for him. Sapphire, too, was curious, but she can hold her curiosity.

Leonard shut the box and placed them behind him, with the wand blanks. He brought up the final box, which, again was filled with globes, smaller ones, but still globes none-the-less.

"These are various gems for the tips of the wands," said Leonard. "Not many wand-makers uses them anymore. In fact, you might not find one for your wand because not every wand wants one. A gem will focus the energy better in a lot of spell casting. Keep the wand body and core in your friend hand and feel through."

About fifteen minutes later; everyone got a gem for their wand. Jade got a bluish-green. Daniel got an amethyst. Diamond got white crystal. Luke got a white ruby. Ruby got a pure, dark ruby. Blade got a lapis lazuli. As for Sapphire she got a white sapphire.

"You seven," said Leonard, shaking his head. "You seven are destined to be something _great_. Especially _you_, My Great Lady." He nodded towards Sapphire. "Something great indeed."

Each of them paid for their own wands. They promised to come back three days from now to pick up the wands.

As soon as they got home; Sapphire was being hugged by Jane. Worried because Sapphire stayed back far later than the Slytherins. After reassuring everyone that they were fine; they went to take a shower and go to bed.

Three days later; Sapphire, Blade, Diamond, Luke, Jade, Daniel and Ruby went back to Diagon Alley, promising Jane that they'd be back before lunch. They quickly went to Lepani's and were ushered by Leonard into the room.

"It's good to see you both again," said Leonard. He handed each of them a small, but long leather box. "I want to be able to see your reactions to the wands."

They smiled and lift the lid off of their box. The wands are beautiful! More so than Ollivander's. All of all wands are long, slender, smooth and wonderfully carved from their wand blanks. All of their wands are different, the tips are also different, but all of the wands are _shaking_ with solid and raw power.

Blade's wand is black with sparks of blood red ruby. At the very end of the wand was a lapis lazuli gem. Sapphire's wand is blood red ruby with sparks of black. At the very end of the wand was a white sapphire gem. Everyone held their own wands, admiringly.

Leonard grinned, proudly. "You," said Leonard, looking at Luke. "Please do a _Lumos_ with your new wand."

Luke did the familiar flick and swish, with the incantation. They were shocked to see light pouting out of this new wand. The familiar light lit up the whole room like a stadium floodlight. All eight of them flinched, closed their eyes and shielded their eyes with their arms while turning away. Especially the demons - sensitive eyes!

"Whoa," said Luke.

Leonard beamed. "Now you, Ms," said Leonard, looking at Diamond. "Levitate this cushion, please."

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" said Diamond, calmly, flicking and swishing her wand at the bright purple cushion.

The cushion immediately rocketed itself from the couch and smashed itself against the ceiling, exploding in a cloud of feathers and fabric confetti. Diamond looked at the floating feathers and then at the wand in her hand.

"Impressive!" exclaimed Diamond.

"These wands are far, far more efficient at channeling your magic," said Leonard. "I would practice them a lot before using them in place of your first ones. And you might _not_ want to use these wands at school - it might bring questions that you don't want to answer."

Sapphire and the others nodded. Feeling scared and afraid of the power they could now focus with these new wands. They came from a really tough school; failing and uncontrollable powers aren't acceptable.

"Your new wands range from 14 inches to 15 inches," said Leonard. "Your wands can also be used as dueling wands. All of your tips are made from the gemstones; all of which are double refractive."

"You mean it splits everything?" asked Jade.

Leonard smiled.

"These wands will split a spell cast," said Sapphire. "It splits _everything_."

"Correct," said Leonard, smiling broadly. "These wands will divide any spell cast with them. It's very handy in a battle to cast two hexes or curses at once. But keep in mind, it's harder to aim. Spells tend to 'home in' a bit, but it's still a little wild and each divided spell is weaker than one that hasn't been split. I recommend you learn to use the wands with _both_ of your hands."

"Awesome," said Daniel, looking at his wand.

"Thank you, Leonard," said Sapphire. "These primary wands are works of art." He suddenly snapped his head up; a few thoughts crossed his mind. "Can I ask you a favour?"

Leonard nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"I will probably bring a couple more friends who would really benefit from your skills," said Sapphire. "Can I bring them for custom wands too?"

"Certainly, young Lady," said Leonard. "I am honoured by your trust and pleasure in my craft."

With handshakes all around; the Demons apparated back to the Granger Manor.

(**A/N:** Once again; the information from above; about the second wands aren't mine. It belongs to _Wheezy1_ from **FF**. net. This idea came from her story; 'Harry Potter and the Manipulator of Destiny', which is successful with over 2500 reviews! But of course, it's not _exactly_ alike. Enjoy.)

For a day and a half; the Demons spent their time in a Dueling/Practising Room. In the room; the Demons made sure _no one_ or nothing can get in, can't see and can't hear anything. A powerful silencing spell was cast and an alarming spell was cast too, to alarm them if anyone is near the room. Also a Timing Spell was cast; they were in the room for a full day, but outside they were in for two hundred and forty minutes. They spent the rest of the day to pack and shower. Making sure everything is in order and is packed. Everything that they needed.

"Charlotte, Angel, Erika, come with me," said Sapphire as the four of them glided off.

"Yes, Mistress Sapphire?" asked Angel. "Anything you need, My Lady?"

Sapphire smiled sadly. "It's time to set you free," said Sapphire. She waved her hand and three bags appear in her hand. "One of these is for each of you. For working for me for four years."

Charlotte, Erika and Angel were delighted to be set free, but they would miss their Lady. They smiled sadly.

"All of you are old enough to start a family," said Sapphire. "Follow your dreams."

"Thank you," said Angel. "We'll miss you."

Charlotte, Erika and Angel smiled sadly and popped off. Not to be seen for years to come. Sapphire sighed. She'll miss the way they serve her _and_ how they make her _real_ and _true_ hair glows, well, kind of. Yup; she'll miss them alright.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I have _Wheezy1_'s wands ideas! Thanks for all of your reviews! It's awesome! I'll post the next chapter; _Platform Nine and ¾ & the Train Ride_ a.s.a.p! I can't wait! It's the chapter with everyone in it and on the train ride, of course. This chapter mainly focuses on Sapphire and her Demon friends, and on Ron Weasley. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!

_**Poll (Continuation):**_

**What House do you think the six Demons will be in? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?**

_**Blade**_ - Gryffindor (**1**), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (**10**), or Ravenclaw ()  
_**Ruby**_ - Gryffindor (**2**), Hufflepuff (**1**), Slytherin (**8**), or Ravenclaw (**1**)  
_**Diamond**_ - Gryffindor (**2**), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (**8**), or Ravenclaw ()  
_**Luke**_ - Gryffindor (**2**), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (**6**), or Ravenclaw (**3**)  
_**Jade**_ - Gryffindor (**1**), Hufflepuff (**1**), Slytherin (**9**), or Ravenclaw ()  
_**Daniel**_ - Gryffindor (**2**), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (**6**), or Ravenclaw (**4**)  
_**Sapphire/Hermione**_ - Gryffindor (**3**), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (**8**), or Ravenclaw ()

Wow. People actually voted. I thought no one would. :P Well, it looks like the Slytherin House is very … popular! Just two more chapters before you find out the correct answer! Thanks for the reviews and votes people! You're all awesome! **_TWO MORE CHAPTERS!!!_**


	25. Chapter 25

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**pstibbons:** Alright. I'll keep that in mind. I know, I got carried away for the **BM** characters. I will be returning a few of them when they enter Hogwarts or on their way to Hogwarts.

**cptmds, MizzLatinaWitch, sparklespaz16 & Isabella Heart:** Thank you. I'm happy you think so! Thanks for reading!!

**Flamingheart (Anonymous):** Thanks for voting. And yes, it's ok to be very funny and lots of drama, of course.

**Airlady (Reviewed on Ch. 3):** Thank you. I never liked Ginny Weasley, as you can tell. But I decide to have her do something useful for a change, you know.  
**Airlady (Reviewed on Ch. 9):** Thank you.

**A Cousin That Reviewed Under My Username ... Again:** Ok, don't know if this is the same cousin or different one. Thanks cousin ... whoever you are. Lolz. Ok, I have to do something with this ...

**hopelesslydark:** That's a good idea. Ginny won't die in this story. I'm planning to do a sequel, but based on their children and such. I'm not sure if Ginny should die from child-birth or from something else. I'm still thinking about it.

**angel-1844:** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it. Read and find out more. ;)

**Tris Riddle:** Thanks for voting! Thanks. I'm glad you think so, but I know my grammar and tenses aren't that good. Lolz. You'll have to read to find out.

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** I can't email you, I would, though, but you didn't leave your email or anything. Sorry.

**lily (Anonymous):** Thanks for your vote! Lolz. Yup, that's a bit over your head. Lolz. Read and you'll find out. ;)

**NickyFox13 (Reviewed on Ch. 1):** Yeah, I know, I was kind-of bashing the Weasleys instead of only Ginny and Ron. I know. Sorry about the Weasleys-bashings and Hermione being a semi-Mary Sue. But thanks for reading even if it's only a chapter.

**Elena (Anonymous):** They can, but they don't want people to find out that they can do wandless/soundless magic yet. Not until that final battle anyways.

**Victoria Luv005:** Lolz. You're forgiven. ;) I know. I'm evil ... and I know; such a bad/_disgusting_ combination; A big boy, a boy-who-wouldn't-die, and a know-it-all girl - cousins. :P

**missMANNEQUINx:** Thanks for the advice. Lolz. I'll be editing all of the chapters when the story is completed.

**Allydra/Alyssa03 (Semi-Anonymous):** Let me guess ... you're too lazy to sign in? Lolz. Sorry if it's kind-of confusing.

**Krystina the Alien (Reviewed on Ch. 7):** Yeah. People keep on telling me that Ginny's full name is different and like this or that. I have no idea anymore. Thanks for reading.

**babytina3 (Anonymous):** Sorry about the long update. Thanks for the review and vote.

**FOR EVERYONE (ELSE):** I'm soooo sorry about the long update! My Betas were taking too long. So this chapter is un-Beta'd. Sorry! Enjoy the story. I think this chapter is messed, but I don't know. Lolz. Seriously. I'll send each of my Betas a message of why they're taking so long. Once again; I'm sorry. I hope you are still with me and _enjoy the chapter_!! Cookies for my loyal readers and reviewers!  
::Hands out two cookies::x

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Five: Platform Nine and ¾ & the Train Ride**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They're rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

_**This chapter is 'NOT' Beta! So I'm sorry for all the mistakes. I will be editing all the un-Beta'd chapters when the story is completed, ok? Thanks. And once again; SORRY FOR ANY MISTAKES!!! Thanks for baring with me. :)**_

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
Charlotte, Erika and Angel was delighted to be set free, but they would miss their Lady. They smiled sadly._

_"All of you are old enough to start a family," said Sapphire. "Follow your dreams."_

_"Thank you," said Angel. "We'll miss you."_

_Charlotte, Erika and Angel smiled sadly and popped off. Not to be seen for years to come. Sapphire sighed. She'll miss the way they serve her __**and**__ how they make her __**real**__ and __**true**__ hair glows, well, kind of. Yup; she'll miss them alright._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

The next day; everyone in the Granger Manor woke up extra early, so they can see their kids go to the Train. At 10:00**AM**, they all disapparated, only to apparate in front of the Train to go to Hogwarts. They're in Platform Nine and ¾. After a few minutes of good-byes kisses and hugs; the teens went on board on the Train. The Slytherins went to their compartments, for Slytherins only.

"Where should we go?" asked Jade. "There won't be enough room."

"We can make a compartment," said Sapphire.

Sapphire waved her _hand_ once and another compartment appeared, they were thankful that not many people were paying attention to them. The new made compartment is really obvious. The other _regular_ compartments' doors are white-yellowish. While the compartment that Sapphire made is _black_. So it's really noticeable. The compartment is at the very end of the train; not the last one, not exactly, it's more likely to be diagonally-across from the last one. They all know that the last compartment is always taken by Harry and his friends; so Sapphire cast a silencing, privacy _and_ a spell that she made up - around _her_ compartment.

The spell that she made up allows only her and whoever she gave permission to, to enter the compartment. Either that _or_ anyone with the same blood as her; her family. But her real parents are dead and she didn't have any real siblings, so there's no worries there. Then she's only seventeen. (**A/N:** Remember, she's a year older than her year)

"Oh, right," said Jade, sheephishly.

Sapphire and the Demons made their way down the train to _their_ compartment. They slide the compartment's door opened and went in. It's different, large and better than the other regular compartments.

The regular compartments have a pair of seat (more like small couches) on each side, but no table or anything else. The seat is light blue and the floors are wooden brown. The compartments are smaller than medium-seized. In those compartments; you can fit a few people; three people, tops along with their trunks and owls' cages. _Or_ you can fit two to six people with a few, small trunks, bags or whatnot.

However; in Sapphire's compartment; it's different. From the outside, it looks the same as the other compartments, only the door is black inside of white-yellowish colour. But in the inside; it's _completely_ different. In the inside; there's a few nice and soft red couches, there's a big and long, black table and on the floor is a dark red rug. Right across from the compartment's door is a refridgerator, which is right infront of the door; only it's up to the wall across from the door. And on the refridgerator's wall are the spots where trunks, bags, owls, coats, jackets, cloaks and among other things are put. In other word; Sapphire's made-up compartment is _much_ better than the old, regular ones. Sapphire's compartment can fit up to fifteen people; max.

"_Much_ better," said Diamond as she looked around. "I like it."

Sapphire smiled and they all sat down and started talking; since there's a silencing spell around the compartment; they don't have to worry, especially if it's Sapphire's spell casting.

"So did you chose your - ahem - person or people?" asked Sapphire, talking in their kind of riddles it would seems.

"Yes," said Diamond.

"They're in different houses - except for Slytherins," said Jade. "They were _in_ the room when we decided."

"Alright," said Sapphire. "Remember to be _discreet_ about it. Make _sure_ they're the right and perfect ones to be initiated. Remember: _No careless mistakes_." They nodded, seriously. "I already got the one-and-the-only-edition copied out. Once you are _completely_ sure they are qualified; send them to me."

"We understand," said Luke.

"I wonder what House we're going to be in," said Daniel.

"You lot better be in Slytherin," said Sapphire. "It suits you. The way we were train, our attitude and personality at **BM**; I would say we _all_ belong in Slytherin."

"Either Slytherin or Gryffindor," said Diamond. "Right?"

"Sometimes," said Sapphire. "Gryffindors are bold, brave, daring, nerve and chivalry. While Slytherins are cunning, ambitious, power-hungry and sly. Both Houses have great traits, but I know Slytherins are perfect for you. As you all know; Gryffindors depend on each other, Slytherins only makes allies - not friends. Slytherins will teach you how to be tough and secretive. Gryffindors will only teach how to be honest and get into trouble. Slytherins. Don't. Get. Caught."

The other Demons nodded. They knew this. They have been spying on Hogwarts when Sapphire decided to leave and attend _Hogwarts_ instead of **BM**. They're hatred for the school ran deeply, but they can't do anything. They refuse to act like children; they are now adults. They refuse to look bad or like children; it will be a huge blow to them _and_ to **BM**; the toughest _and_ only school in the Demon World.

"Do you want to construct a map for them?" asked Jade.

Sapphire thought of it for a couple of minutes. "Yeah, I think we should," said Sapphire, in her thoughtful voice. "How many? Two or three?"

"I think we should make three," said Jade. "The people that we picked are all close friends; so they can share the map."

"Yeah, that's a good idea," said Luke.

"Who did you choose anyways?" asked Sapphire.

"Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Jennifer Chang, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell and Neville Longbottom," said Diamond.

Sapphire nodded. "Good choices," said Sappire. "Lavender and Parvati are best friends; they tell each other everything. Then Neville … he's good at Herbology and Spells - when he put his mind to it. He just need his confidence boast. Lavender, Parvati and Neville can share a map between them since they're in the same House anyways." Clearly, Sapphire was kind of expecting Neville to be picked. "Jennifer can have her own, I suppose?"

_Good thing no one picked Cho Chang,_ thought Sapphire.

She didn't like the small asian girl. Cho Chang had a problem with her because they bumped into each other once; Sapphire was carrying a whole bunch of books. Cho was still sore of that incident because Sapphire didn't look at her when she was mumbling her apology; the girl just walked off. To say the least; Cho felt insulted; by a _fourth_ year too. She was surrounded by her friends when a fourth year bumped into her and said sorry, without looking at her.

Cho is asian; Chinese and she's pretty. No doubt about that. People said that asian have small figures and a nice - ahem - body. Cho fit those descriptions. She started to be a little cockier than normal because Harry Potter asked her out, but only to find that she was going out with Cedric Diggory to the Yule Ball.

To sum it up; she was Harry Potter's 'crush', Cedric Diggory; the Hufflepuff's champion's date and is asian.

One last map left. "As for Angelina, Alicia and Katie; they're not in Hogwarts anymore," said Sapphire. "Are they?"

"Decided to stay back for some reason," said Luke.

"Fine; those three can share the last map between themselves," said Sapphire. "Done."

"What do you think we should do with your _cousin_?" asked Blade, coldly.

Sapphire flinched. Then sighed. She still can't believe it. Out of millions people in the world; why Harry? Why Harry Potter? Why Harry James Potter? **WHY?!**

"You know what?" asked Sapphire. "I don't know anymore." She let out a deep sigh. "I don't know anymore."

"Man; how about just leave him alone?" asked Ruby. "Let him no; no matter what or how bitchy he is."

"You made him sound like he's on **PMS**," said Jade, laughing.

Ruby shrugged. "Hey, it could happen," said Ruby.

The others snickered. They gather themselves up and design a main map. They decided to make the map out of Hogwarts' details and Hogsmeade's details. It will look like the Marauder's Map; kind of. Except that the map that the Demons are making are made of Hogwarts _and_ Hogmeade's secret passages, stacks, hooks and sashes. It shows _everyone_ that's there. It shows people under Invisibility Cloaks, in their Animagus forms, in demon forms, in human forms or in actual animal-like forms, under the Polyjuice Potion or any other spells/charms/hexes/incantations/potions. The map also shows people in the Forbidden Forests. The map shows everyone that's in the correct and exact place, including in their room/office.

The Demons decide on how they look like; they can't just put it together, Hogwarts and Hogsmeade, the map would be too big. Then they have to discuss how to activiate it and then clear it. They cannot use 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and 'Mischief managed'; it's already taken. About ten minutes of discussing and arguing, well, except for Blade, he watched. They decided what they're going to do.

To activiate the map; simply take a strand of the user's hair, place it on the map and said; '_Crinis #Name goes here#_'. The strand of hair will then dissolve in the map; or so it would seem. Then they will be forwarded or pictures and words will appear. On one side, it has the picture of Hogsmeade and underneath it, it said; 'Hogsmeade'. On the other side, it has the picture of Hogwart's Castle and underneath it, it said; 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry', then it shows the name of the Headmaster or Headmistress, like so; '**Head-master/mistress:** #Name goes here#'. Since Albus Dumbledore is the Head_master_, it's; '**Headmaster:** Albus Dumbledore'. The user is suppose to choose where he/she want to look at. All you have to do is either tap the Hogwarts column or the Hogsmeade column. It will then clear itself and directed itself to the wanted place. To clear it, just say; 'You are not needed anymore' and it will clear. The Map will then appear to be a regular parchment, only it has the owners' names.

(**A/N:** '_Crinis_' translated to 'Hair' in Latin. I think. I'm using the internet as a translator. Sorry if it's incorrect.)

Also; on the top left-hand side, in small print, it will said who's hair it is and such. Underneath the name will be the date and the time. However; Sapphire knew that some people snooped around. So, they added the owner or owners' blood. Which is easy to get. All they have to do is get the blood and have _three_ drops of blood from each owners on the Map. Then say; '_Ownos Bloodo_'. When it's done; which Sapphire and the Demons will do; the owners can go in it and everything. They see and know everything. On the top left-hand side, it will say; '**Owner:** #Name goes here#'. So everyone goes in the same way; the hair and all that, but if it's the owner; the blood will realize it's one of the owner and such. For example, if Lavender Brown wants to use the map; she do the hair and then pick (Hogwarts or Hogsmeade). Then on the top left-hand side, it will say; '**Owner:** Lavender Brown'.

Also; the owner can see who's been using it, who's _not_ one of the owners. So it doesn't matter, if people steal the map to use it _or_ just take it without one of their permission; the culprit will be found.

It was 10:30**AM** when the Demons heard some people moving around. Just arrived and looking for a compartment to sit. The Demons can hear the conversations when they saw the new _black_ compartment. Few of them try to go in and open the compartment's door; but it wouldn't budge. The Demons ignored them, since the compartment's door won't open for them; they just continue to make the map.

"That's all, right?" asked Sapphire as the final touches was done. Then she leaned on Blade's chest.

The Demons nodded. Sapphire then did a few complicated spells on the parchment to make it neater and to make the map the way they wanted. Once it was done. They tried it. Since they're the maker, they don't need the '_Crinis_' part. Yup; everything is working perfectly. Now, all Sapphire have to do is copy the parchment, three times. Which she did and then the last part - three drops of blood from each owners. Easy enough. They already have all of the owners' blood. It's easy; Angelina, Alicia, and Katie _was_ on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team - they have their shares on getting bruised and such. Neville was and probably still is clumsy; he could fall and cut himself somewhere without knowing. The other three; Lavender, Parvati, and Jennifer are, is _or_ were in Dumbledore's Army (**DA**) two years ago.

So the blood is here and then the blood is added. Almost immediately; the three parchments had two/three names appeared on each of the parchments, magically. The first one has Lavender's, Parvati's, and Neville's name; the second has Jennifer's name, and the last one has Angelina's, Alicia's, and Katie's name. Everything is done and is all prepared. All the Demons, except for Sapphire and Blade, had to do now is watch their chosen ones _carefully_, but _discreetly_.

It was 10:55**AM** when the Demons had three familiar voices; two males and one female. They weren't focus on them _that_ much; but the three was talking loudly; so they heard what the three or two, the female wasn't talking that much … anymore, were talking about. Once they went into another compartment; the Demons felt the girl's aura. The female was mad, jealous (envy), and hatred.

**--- With the Weasleys and Harry ---**

"**CHILDREN!!!!**" hollered Mrs Weasley from down the stairs. "**WAKE UP! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!**"

Mrs Weasley then left to put the breakfast on the plates and dishes for the Weasleys kids and Harry. Then she put three water jug on the breakfast table; Water, Butterbeer and Pumpkin Juice. Normally, she wouldn't let them drink Butterbeer … or Pumpkin Juice, but she decided against it; just for today. They have to be full to go on the Hogwarts' Express Train.

Five minutes past and there's _still_ no sign of the children. Mrs Weasley marched upstairs and knocked on each of their doors - except for Fred and George, since they quit school because of that awful Dolores Umbridge.

"Ginny!" said Mrs Weasley, banging on Ginny's room. "Time to wake up!!" She marched to Ron's room. "Wake up!!! Ron!!!! Harry!!!!! **WAKE UP!!!!!!**"

"I'm up!" shouted a tired voice from Ron's bedroom. "I'm up! I'm up, Mrs Weasley!"

With that said; Ron woke up, rubbing his eyes. "What's all the fuss about … **::yawn::** Harry?" asked Ron, with a big yawn.

"Breakfast," grunted Harry.

Half an hour later; they all crammed in a car and Mr Weasley drove off to the Kind's Cross Train Station. It was about 11:55**AM** when they were on the Train; looking for an empty compartment; this year is probably the first time that they're _early_ for the train - well, except for their first time, but that's different.

Harry, Ron and Ginny were walking through the corridor, handing towards the last compartment - they always sit there anyways. Ginny was the first one to notice the new black compartment.

"That compartment was never there, was it?" asked Ginny, frowning at the dark compartment that's right in front of them.

The boys shifted their attention to the dark compartment. "No, it wasn't," said Harry. "I wonder when and how it got here."

"Don't know mate," said Ron. "Wonder what's inside." He tried to slide the compartment's door opened, but it wouldn't budge.

"Here, let me try," said Harry as he tried to slide the compartment's door open, it still wouldn't budge. "_Alohomora!_" Nope; it didn't work.

"Oh, let's go in here," said Ginny, pointing at the last compartment. "No one's in it. This compartment is probably some kind of tool shed anyways." She wrinkled her nose in disgust towards the dark compartment's door.

"Maybe, maybe not," said Ron. "I'm a _Prefect_. I have to the first year midgets where to go and what houses are what."

"For Merlin's sake, Ron!" exclaimed Ginny. "We _all_ know you're a _Prefect_! Some flaunting it around!" Ron blushed deep red. "Besides, doesn't McGonagall informs the first years _before_ they go in the Great Hall to get sorted?"

Ron shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not," said Ron.

"When do you have to go to tell the first years?" asked Harry, wanting to avoid any fights between the two siblings.

"Fifteen minutes after the Train moves," replied Ron. "Loady Midgets." He muttered under his breath.

"Ron!" exclaimed Ginny.

"What?!" said Ron.

"It's _not_ nice to call them 'Loady Midgets'!" said Ginny, disprovingly.

Ron grimaced. "You sound like Hermione," said Ron, absently, not thinking of what he just said. "What are you? A Hermione-in-Training?"

Ginny frowned. _Hermione-in-Training?_ thought Ginny, incredulously and unhappily. _**Hermione**__-in-Training?_ Her frowned deepened. She's _not_ that drab, old, sentimental bookworm. _Stupid bloody Mudblood. Mudblood this, Mudblood that._ She scowled. _She'll be the end of me_. Then another thought strike her. _Or __… __**I'll**__ be the end of __**her**_

Meanwhile, Harry was silent. He, too, has been thinking about Hermione. _Ginny as Hermione-in-Training?_ thought Harry, grimacing. He doesn't think so. They're too different. He snorted. _Hermione-in-Training. Yeah right. Ginny will and can __**never**__ replace Hermione - no matter how hard she tries. Hermione-in-Training. What was Ron thinking?_

Ron then realized his mistake and flinched. He didn't mean it that way. _No, never as Hermione-in-Training,_ thought Ron. Ginny is known to be Ron's little sister or just another Weasley; since year one to year three; she is known to be Ron's little sister, just another Weasley or another girl who has a 'small' crush on the Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. _Nope. Never. She can never be a Hermione in Training __… or a Hermione. Never. The spot in 'The Golden Trio' is taken, the name 'Hermione' is taken. No one can replace Hermione in our group; it's destined as Me; Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger to make 'The Golden Trio'. Not Ron Weasley, Harry Potter, and Ginny Weasley. Ginny is just Harry's girlfriend and my sister, nothing else._

Ron regretted saying Hermione's name. It brought back many memories; both bad and good ones. Hermione had helped them out, a lot and he misses her. But the thought of her hanging around with Malfoy and the other Slytherins are … disturbing to say the least.

_Hermione's a Muggleborn,_ thought Ron. _The Slytherins are Pure-Bloods. Why would Pure-Blooded Slytherins, including that girl that I … had been intimated with, want to be around a Muggleborn Gryffindor?_ A horrible conclusion ran in his mind. _Could that girl be any relation to Hermione? Cousin? Niece? Sister? Nah. It can't be. The girl has black hair, Hermione has brown hair; the girl is in Slytherin, Hermione's Gryffindor, and the girl is Pure-Blood, Hermione is a Muggleborn. It can't be. Nope. It couldn't be. Nah; wouldn't happened._

Ron shuddered as Ginny's head lay down on Harry's thighs. _Why did Harry agree to go out with her?_ thought Ron. _I mean - nothing's wrong with her, but she's Ginny!_ He decided to leave before Ginny and Harry kissed. He definitely want to avoid it.

"I'll go to inform the first years now," said Ron and he left before the others could say anything.

**--- With Sapphire and the Demons ---**

"Loads of jealousy going with that Weasel girl," commented Jade. "Uh, I mean _Weasley_ girl." The others snickered. "What? It was an accident! Honest!"

"Sure it is," said Diamond. "I'm sure it was."

Jade stick her tongue out at her.

"So what should we do if the traitor comes knocking on our compartment's door?" asked Ruby. "Should we unward the door and act like we never saw each other."

"Or act all mean and Slytherin-like at him," added Diamond. "That will definitely attract Potter's and the female Weasel's attentions."

"Or do we act like we're new here, wearing our cloak and have our hood up so he wouldn't recognize us," added Jade. "Then we can go with a bang in the Great Hall."

"Hn," said Blade.

"I think we should go with Jade's idea," said Daniel. "What kind of 'bang' are you thinking of?"

"Hm," said Jade. "I don't know. Maybe before _we_ get sorted; we should get on a show _before_ getting sorted?""Yeah!" said Ruby, excitedly. "We should!" He leaned on her seat. "But until then; I think we should put on our cloak; Weasel is coming towards."

The warning was not needed as they, all, can sense the stench of the Weasel coming towards them. Sapphire and the Demons, all, snapped their fingers _or_ wave their hand and they were dressed in cloak. The outside is black and the inside is blood red, with silver trimmings. The cloak is made out of velvet and silk, both from the inside and the outside. Everyone lifted the hood, covering their hair and face; the only thing that's showing are the girls' long hair - Sapphire, Diamond, Jade, and Ruby.

(**A/N:** As you can see; I have a fetish for the colours red and black. And as you can tell; the Demons and Sapphire could do wandless … soundless magic.)

Just then, Ron knocked on the door. Everyone got comfortable; Sapphire with Blade, the three girls in one seat and the other boys in the other. Once they were all comfortable; Sapphire waved her hand at the door and it automatically unwarded itself and unlock itself, with an audible 'click'.

The door slid open and Ron stepped in; a bit. He looked inside and was amazed. This place rocks. It had more stuff and looked comfortable than the other compartments on the Train. His eyes landed on the cloaked people, who looked a bit too tall to be a first year. He looked at them, around the faces, but couldn't see anything and there's plenty of sunlight in the compartment.

"Are you guys new?" asked Ron. "I never seen you before. Or the cloak - and I've been here for five years; going on six. You must be new - "

"Yes," said Jade, interrupting his babbling. "Yes, we are."

"Well, then since you're new to Hogwarts," said Ron. "There's four Houses in Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." He spat the name 'Slytherin' like it was dirt. "Gryffindor is the best House there is; Dumbledore is in it, so am I, my whole family and Harry Potter." He looked at them, but saw that they made no indication of gushing about '_The Harry Potter_'; so he continued. "As I as saying; Gryffindor is the best House; stands for bravery, daring, bold, and courage - many successful wizards and witches came from the House."

'_It also seems like he's making it up as he's going along, eh?_' asked Ruby.

'_Yup,_' said Diamond.

"Ravenclaw is alright, but they are all bookworms and know-it-alls," continued Ron and it does sound like he's making it up as he goes along; even though it's true and all - he's making it sound bad while making the Gryffindor House sound like the star. "They're the clever, smart, and wanting-to-learn House. Like I said; full of bookworms and know-it-alls - wouldn't be caught dead for not completing their homework. Hufflepuff are the weakest House there is; the leftovers - and the cry-babies, but some say the House stands for loyalty, patient, and hard-workers. It's also 'the rest' and in my opinion - the leftovers and the cry-babies."

'_He's full of himself, isn't he?_' asked Daniel.

'_Oh, yes,_' said Diamond. '_Yes, he is._'

"The _last_ and _worst_ House is Slytherin," said Ron. "Everyone in there are nasty, evil, mean, rude, big-headed, cocky, arrogant, dim-witted, dumb-witted, and _pure-bloods_. The House accept people pure-bloods, nothing else. The girls in there are mostly sluts. All of their parents are either Death Eaters, Death Eaters Wannabes, support the dark arts, and _have_ dark arts. All of the students in the House are also Death Eaters Wannabes."

'_Impressive,_' said Diamond, as Ron continued to went on and on about something. '_Didn't know he paid attention to - well, anyone._'

'_He is __sooo__ making it up,_' commented Jade. '_But he's doing __really__ good on it._'

'_And I didn't know he can remember the descriptions of the four Houses and about Quidditch, but nothing __educational_' said Sapphire. '_He's really convincing, isn't he? Too bad we can sense the truth and lies in everything he says._'

'_Hn,_' said Blade.

'_Does he ever shut the Hell up?_' asked Daniel.

'_Nope,_' answered everyone, except for Blade and Daniel.

This time, he was explaining the best person or people in each Houses, the worst, and the Head of each Houses. "The best people in Gryffindor are Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley and, me," continued Ron. Doesn't look like he'll be stopping soon either. "The worst people are Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patil. The Head of the House is McGonagall - stay on her good side; she is known for extreme fairness and strictness. It doesn't matter if you're in her House or not. She's our Transfiguration teacher - doesn't matter which year you're in." He continued to rambled on. "No one in Ravenclaw are the best - the worst is Luna Lovegood, she's weird and the odd-ball in the House. Talking about nonsense everytime and 'claiming' to be seeing something when other people can't. The Head of the House for Ravenclaw is Flitwick; he's a bit emotional, but he's nice and is very short for his age too. He's our Charms teacher. Hufflepuff is the weakest House, as I said so before - none of them are the best; all of them are the worst, however. The Head of the House for Hufflepuff is Sprout - our Herbology teacher. And I know that no one in Slytherin are good - bad blood, the load of 'em. The Head of the House is Snape - he prefer Slytherin over the other Houses. He hates Gryffindor the most _and_ he's unfair to everyone, but his own House. He teaches Potions - which is down in the dungeon." His face turned into deep hatred at the thoughts of Slytherins and Snape. "I'm Ron Weasley, the Prefect of Gryffindor and the second Quidditch Captain." He then blushes a deep, dark red as he realized he had been talking a bit _too_ much.

He was only suppose to tell the first years or new-comers about the beginning ceremony, the Houses and where you're suppose or not suppose to go. Yup; he talked a bit too much.

Diamond nodded. "Thanks for the information," said Diamond. "Ron Weasley? Ginny is your sister, right?"

Ron nodded, still beet red. "How do you know?" asked Ron.

"You and her have the same last name," said Jade, simply.

"Oh, er … right," said Ron, awkwardly. "Well, then." He faked a cough. "I better be going now - I'll see you all in Gryffindor." Then he left.

Jade looked at her friends. "When did I say we would go to Gryffindor?" asked Jade.

"He's too stupid to understand," said Diamond.

"We can see that," said Ruby. "So what's your plan for the Great Hall, Jadie?"

Jade made a face. "You'll see when we get there," said Jade. "Pass me a parchment, a quill and a ink, please." Ruby gave her the stuff. "Thanks - and don't call me _Jadie_." She added.

Then she started to write something. When she was finished; which was quick - took her less than six minutes; she called her owl and gave the parchment to the owl. The owl flew off the opened window. The owl flew all the way to Hogwarts and to Dumbledore's office.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"A letter?" asked Dumbledore to no one; no one was in his office, but him anyways. He flipped it over, but the letter wasn't signed as to who wrote it. "I wonder who it's from … "

Dumbledore opened the letter and read;

_Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,_

_I'm Jade Lo; a new student, coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; currently on the Hogwarts Express Train. I, along with Diamond Yukimura, Ruby, Daniel Lane, Luke Carson and Blade Turner are coming to Hogwarts - with 'Hermione Granger'. I was planning before we get sorted; can we have a little Open Ceremony with us - singing? Also with the Closing Ceremony?_

_Jade Lo_

_An Opening Ceremony?_ thought Dumbledore. _Ridiculous. No Opening __or__ Closing Ceremonies will be happening here at Hogwarts._ Ceremonies indeed. _The only Ceremony that's happening at __my__ school is the __Sorting__ Ceremony_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Are any of you confused about the wonderful Map? Pretty good, eh?

Please review! No flames! If you want to send me flames then send it to my Hotmail or Yahoo! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chappie! I prefer if you send stuff to my hotmail instead of yahoo … I go on my hotmail more than my yahoo …

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!

_**Poll (Continuation):**_

**What House do you think the six Demons will be in? Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw?**

_**Blade**_ - Gryffindor (2), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (15), or Ravenclaw ()  
_**Ruby**_ - Gryffindor (3), Hufflepuff (1), Slytherin (13), or Ravenclaw (1)  
_**Diamond**_ - Gryffindor (3), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (13), or Ravenclaw ()  
_**Luke**_ - Gryffindor (3), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (11), or Ravenclaw (3)  
_**Jade**_ - Gryffindor (2), Hufflepuff (1), Slytherin (14), or Ravenclaw ()  
_**Daniel**_ - Gryffindor (3), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (11), or Ravenclaw (4)  
_**Sapphire/Hermione**_ - Gryffindor (4), Hufflepuff (), Slytherin (13), or Ravenclaw ()

Wow! Thanks for voting!! Well, it looks like the Slytherin is very popular! Just _one_ more chapter before you find out the correct answer! Thanks for the reviews and votes people! You're all awesome! **ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!** So this is your last chance to _**vote**_!


	26. Chapter 26

Yay!! I know more than 300 reviews::See me going a silly victory dance:: O.o

**My **_**Story**_** Stats:**

_Words:_ 125 173  
_Chapters:_ 26  
_Reviews:_ 308  
_Hits:_ 41 353  
_c2s:_ 6  
_Favorites:_ 80  
_Alerts:_ 121

**My Stats:**

_Favorites:_ 34  
_Favorite Alerts:_ 30

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Hermione Rulz (Anonymous):** Yup, Dumbledore won't be able to stop the Demons and Sapphire because they're going to do it anyways.

**pstibbons:** Hufflepuff? That's the first, but ok. Lolz. Ron is stupid. All he think about is Quidditch and food. Most of the time. 90 percent.

**hopelesslydark:** Lolz. Ok. They're going to do that anyways. Lolz. They just ask him to be polite. ::Snort:: Right.

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Yes. I agree. Slytherin fever. I love Slytherins too … and Gryffindors. ::See Slytherins _and_ Gryffindors glaring at me:: Ohhhhh crap::Runs for my life … literally::

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** I know, the compartment sounds good, doesn't it? Too bad it's mine. :P You _could_ say that the Demons and Sapphire a.k.a Hermione are planning to turn Lavender and the others into demons. Maybe. But you'll have to read to find more. :P

Ok, fine, you're right. Not all asian people are small. I guess I was talking about teenagers. Ron is _very_ stupid to mention the _name_ in front of Ginny. Idiot. Yeah, most of the things in his head are Quidditch and food. 90 percent of Quidditch and food, 10 percent of … well, I have no idea.

**Alyssa03:** Lolz. The Sorting Ceremony will be on this chapter. :P **OMG!!** You signed in!!!! **OMG!!!** It's magic! Somebody pinch me!. ::Pinch:: I didn't mean literally. ::Glare::  
::An extra cookie for you … just because you actually signed in this time:: Lolz.

**IrishLass6:** This is the next chapter!

**SiilverStar:** Yes, it's an Draco/Blaise/Hermione/Blade pairings. Their interactions will start soon. Sorry about the long wait.

**NotSoSecretlyInLove (Reviewed on Ch. 3 & 25):** Lolz. Really? Same ideas? Cool. Thank you! Yeah, At the moment, I have 41 chapters completed! O.o I know. That's a lot.

**lily (Anonymous):** Aww, cliffies aren't _always_ a bad thing. ::coughcough_ok-maybe-it-is_coughcough::

**Fang of Death:** Thank you. I know, Blade does rock. And he's all mine!!! Muahahahahaaaa!. ::coughcough::

**Fluffy's Bitch:** Thanks for the vote.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Lolz. Thank you. Too bad you can't swear when you review anymore. But I know you reviewed. Lolz. Thanks for the review. This chapter has Ginny bashings. Ginny being dissed by Sapphire a.k.a Hermione for the first time and it certainly won't be the last!

**Isabella Heart:** That's a secret. There will be more info on that in the next chapter(s) or so. :P Thanks for the review!

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** I love my compartment too. It's mine! All mine!! Muahahahaha!!!. ::coughcough:: You'll find out why the Demons picked people for. In the next chapter(s) or so. The Ginny bashings will be on this chapter; she's going to be bashed/dissed by Hermione!!

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** Ok. Yup - I sent you an email concerning the map. I hope you got it! Yes, you left your email this time. Lolz. Thanks for the review.

**Lily (Anonymous):** Lolz. Almost _every stories_ have cliffies. Lolz.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for reviewing, adding me/my stories onto your favorites, or alerts! Thanks! This chapter has _Ginny-bashings_! She's being bashed/dissed by Sapphire a.k.a Hermione for the first time! And it certainly won't be the last!!

**Blade -** Slytherin with 21 votes!  
**Ruby -** Slytherin with 18 votes!!  
**Diamond -** Slytherin with 18 votes!!!  
**Luke -** Slytherin with 16 votes!!!!  
**Jade -** Slytherin with 20 votes!!!  
**Daniel -** Slytherin with 16 votes!!  
**Sapphire/Hermione -** Slytherin with 19 votes!

Well, I did say that Slytherin is popular. And you all have Slytherin fevers. Lolz.

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Sorting Hat & Professor D. Umbridge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter was edited and Beta'd by '_**dark fiery phoenix**_'!!!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
__**Dear Professor Albus Dumbledore,**_

_**I'm Jade Lo; a new student, coming to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; currently on the Hogwarts Express Train. I, along with Diamond Yukimura, Ruby, Daniel Lane, Luke Carson and Blade Turner are coming to Hogwarts - with 'Hermione Granger'. I was planning before we get sorted; can we have a little Open Ceremony with us - singing? Also with the Closing Ceremony?**_

_**Jade Lo**_

_**An Opening Ceremony?**__ thought Dumbledore. __**Ridiculous. No Opening **__**or**__** Closing Ceremonies will be happening here at Hogwarts.**__ Ceremonies indeed. __**The only Ceremony that's happening at **__**my**__** school is the **__**Sorting**__**Ceremony**_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Ten minutes; they arrived at Hogwarts. All of them, except for Sapphire, followed the first years as they all followed Hagrid, who they meet McGonagall a few minutes later and she began to talk and explain everything; the same speech from Hermione's First Year.

The door opened; McGonagall, the nervous First Years and the Demons walked towards it. The rest of the students heads turned to look at them, whispering about the Demons - 'they're too tall to be First Years' and 'could they be exchange students?'

Ginny whispered to Harry and Ron. "Why are they covering themselves for?" whispered Ginny. "Are they too ugly to show their faces?"

The Sorting Hat that's on the stool, in front of the Staff Table, opened it's mouth …

(**A/N:** The Sorting Hat's Song is done by … Drum roll please … '_**Mistress Dementra**_' and it's _awesome_!!! Read her stories, too, they're _awesome_!)

_Courageous Gryffindor  
So bold and brave,  
These wondrous traits  
Must grow tall.  
Sly Slytherin  
So cunning and ambitious,  
Leaving all those  
Go running in fear.  
Patient Hufflepuff  
So loyal and kind,  
No one else like them  
In this world you will find.  
Clever Ravenclaw  
Reading the books,  
With intelligence  
And the wits._

_Oh, My Lady,  
Back once again.  
She and her Mates shall defend  
Bringing us victory and more.  
All must unite  
In this deadly war.  
For all families and friends  
Are at stake._

_Now heed my warnings,  
For your fates  
Shall depend upon her.  
Now, let the Sorting begin!_

(**A/N:** Once again; that Sorting Hat's Song is done by '_**Mistress Dementra**_'!!)

The Sorting Hat fell silent. Everyone; the staff, the Demons and the students from Second Year to Seventh Year, all whispering about the warning and wondering who's the 'Lady' is - they, well, _everyone_ thought it was Harry Potter that's destined to defeat Volde - **ALRIGHT!!** - I mean _You-Know-Who_ and _not_ some kind of girl.

Up on the Staff Table and right in the middle of the table; Albus Dumbledore frowned. _My Lady?_ thought Dumbledore. _Does the Hat means that the Heirs are back once more?_ His frowned then deepened. _Wouldn't it be 'My Ladies/Lords'? Why only __**one**__? I must find her and get her on my side. I can get her to listen to me and obey my rules._

The other professors, well, except for two, up on the High Table were all talking in low and shocked voices. It's supposed to be Harry Potter to will defeat _You-Know-Who_ - not some girl! Severus Snape, however, looked neutral, his face not giving anything away. However; he was relieved. Finally; the Potter boy isn't doing to be in the center of attention - _again_.

Dolores Umbridge is back again and she wrote down the message about this 'Lady'.

But if he thought he can control her; he had another thing coming. She's not submitting to anything or anyone with a decent fight.

McGonagall stood beside the Sorting Hat and start calling out names. When the last First Year student was done; Dumbledore stood up, again. "Ladies and gentlemen!" boomed Dumbledore. "As you can see; we have a few guests. They will be in their Sixth Year here and I expect you to treat them with respect!"

He nodded at McGonagall, who nodded back and continued on with the list. "

"Ruby!" said McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN!**" shouted the Sorting Hat when it sorted though her mind; with her knowledge and permission.

The Slytherin Table clapped as she made her way to the table; sitting ten people away from the regular Slytherins at the Granger Manor.

"Carson, Luke," said McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN!!**" yelled the Sorting Hat.

"Lane, Daniel," called McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN!!!**" boomed the Sorting Hat.

"Lo, Jade," said McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN!!!!**" said the Sorting Hat after a moment of silent.

"Yukimura, Diamond!" called McGonagall.

"**SLYTHERIN!!!!!**" said the Sorting Hat.

"Turner, Blade," said McGonagall as the last name was called, the parchment rolled itself up and disappeared with a soft 'pop'.

'_Ahh, great mind,_' said the Sorting Hat _before_ Blade even reached it. '_Lots of courage. Strong. Possessive. Ohh, I know what House is good for a young mind like yourself!_'

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on his head, but it hardly even touch his head before it shouted; "**SLYTHERIN!!!!!!**"

As Blade walked, calmly, to the table; Ron Weasley was glaring at the uncloaked people. _Slimy Slytherins,_ thought Ron, furiously. _No good slimy Sytherins._

Suddenly, a stage appeared, in front of the staff along with micro-phones. Dumbledore looked shocked and surprised; he did not arrange this! Everyone else was also talking and whispering, wondering what in the name of Merlin is Dumbledore doing. The whispers and glances at the Staff Table ceased as the cloak people from Slytherin and _a_ cloak person from Gryffindor stood up. They made their way onto the stage; their backs turned to the professors. The cloaked person from Gryffindor took the micro-phones and suddenly, a soft and kind of sad rhythm was heard.

Three out of seven of them unclasped their cloak and let it fall to the floor; only to disappear. A lot of girls drooled over their looks. They look _soooo_ hot! A few girls even go as far as to faint-on-the-spot! The other four were still hooded and didn't look like they're going to remove their cloaks anytime soon.

The Gryffindor cloaked person began to say something. The voice was soft, musical and sweet. "This is for all the ladies out there," said the person, obviously a female, by the sound of her voice. "Who has a boyfriend _or_ who dumped their boyfriend. This is for all of you out there."

She held something in her hand, but dropped them; white mist appeared, but when it cleared; there, on the side, stood **FIVE** more guys! All of which are so cute and handsome - not as handsome as the Slytherins up there, but _still_ handsome!

_Ho __… __oh __…  
__Oh, yeah, yeah, oh, yeah  
Ooh, ooh  
Oh, yeah, yeah_

_Sitting here  
Daydreamin' about you  
Oh, everything we had  
Wish I could get it back_

_'Cause if it ain't you, then I don't want it  
And if it ain't you, then it ain't for me  
I can see your face whenever I be sleepin'  
But it hurts when I realize I'm dreamin'_

Ruby took of her cloak and it landed on the floor. The boys' eyes fell on Ruby; their eyes widened and drools coming out from the corner of their mouths.

Ginny Weasley just glared daggers at her as Harry and Ron drooled over her, ok, it doesn't about Ron, but **HARRY** is **DROOLING** over that **BITCH!**

_So if I can't have you  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (My life)  
'Cause you can't be (Oh) replaced by nobody else  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself  
(If I can't have you)_

_If I can't have you (I'll be)  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life (Oh)  
I've decided that nobody could compare to you (Nobody)  
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do  
(Oh)_

_There've been a few  
Who've tied to take your place  
I've been on many dates  
Still it just ain't the same_

Jade and Diamond took out their cloaks. The audience looked at all of them with stars or hearts in their eyes and also with puddle of drools on the floor near them - especially Ron. For slimy Slytherins, they're _really_ hot. If they can work for brain properly - they're wondering who's the lead singer is. Or at least; what _she_ looks like.

Everyone else, but the singer, was dancing to the song.

_If it's not a messege sent from you, then I don't read it  
If it's not a gift sent from you, then I don't need it  
I've been longin' just to find somebody like you  
But nobody can just do it quite like you, if I_

_So if I can't have you  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself  
(I'll go crazy)_

_If I can't have you  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
I've decided that nobody could compare to you  
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do_

The lead singer's unclasped her cloak and it fell down. The audiences gasped - along with some of the professors. This girl - this girl beats the rest! Wow. She has long, ringlets brown hair, just above her arse; she has the brightest sapphire blue eyes! Under her cloak, she was wearing her robes, of Gryffindor.

_I took your pictures off the wall  
That didn't seem to help at all  
So I'mma put it out there, I'mma let you know  
If you need to rest your head you can come back home_

_I thought that I could live without your love,  
you know I tried  
But I feel incomplete when I don't have you in my life  
So I'mma put it out there, I'mma let you know  
(Let you know)  
If you need to rest your head you can come back home  
(Come back home)_

_So if I can't have you  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
'Cause you can't be replaced by nobody else  
I'll go crazy if I can't have you for myself_

When the Gryffindor girl's cloak fell on the floor, some of the other guys danced around her, dancing to the music - nothing inappropriate, unfortunately.

_If I can't have you  
I'll just be single for the rest of my life  
I've decided that nobody could compare to you  
There's nobody that can make me feel the way you do_

_Nobody can make me feel like you do  
Oh, no, nobody  
Can make me feel the way you do_

Everyone clapped! She has a good, lovely and musical voice they have ever heard! No one can beat her! It's amazing! It's incredible! Cheers were heard, he was loud, some of the Slytherins even clapped, others didn't; they didn't recognized or know the song and immediately labeled the song as a Muggle one.

"**MORE!!!**" shouted some of the audiences; not including Ginny. "**SING MORE! SING ANOTHER ONE!!!!!!**"

Ginny just sat there, with her arms crossed and with a glare upon her face; the glare was directed to the lead singer, who's in Gryffindor, who's a girl _and_ who's getting _Harry's_ attention!

"Alright; one last song," said the singer. "This is also for all the ladies out there. Keep hold of your own before _someone_ takes him away from you."

_He loves me, He loves you not.  
He loves me, He loves me not.  
He loves me, He loves __**YOU**__ not.  
__**HE LOVES YOU NOT**_

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take a chance, take your best shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna, gonna make it with you._

_Pulling petals off a flower trying to get your way.  
Keep pulling til' it says what you want it to say.  
Girl you can pick a field full of daisies,  
But he'd still be my baby.  
I know you can hardly wait til I'm away from him.  
Instinctively, I know what you're thinking,  
You'll be giving him an open invitation,  
But my baby won't be taken in._

The lead singer looked over at the Gryffindor Table _and_ at Ginny, smirking at her. Ginny, in return, glared at her.

_Won't be taken in, my arse,_ thought Ginny. _No one can resist my charms._

Now isn't she a conceited one?

_You can pout your cherry lips,  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss.  
You can flirt your pretty eyes,  
He ain't got his hands tied._

_**[Chorus:**__  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got.  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not._

_You're the kind of girl that is always up for do or dare.  
Only want him just because he's there.  
Always looking for a new ride,  
The grass is greener on the other side.  
You're the kind of girl who's not use to hearing no,  
All your lovers try to take you where you wanna go.  
It doesn't matter how hard you try, you're never gonna get with my guy._

_**[Chorus:**__  
No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants,  
He's into what he's got (that's me)  
He loves me, He loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he is never gonna be with you.  
He's into what he's got  
He loves me, he loves you not._

_Doesn't matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you._

The lead singer laughed, a quick giggled it seems. The Gryffindors, except for Ginny were moving their bodies or tapping the Table along with the music. Lavender and Parvati loved the song, especially Lavender. She can relate to the song because it happened to her - 'her boyfriend' was taken away from her by the stupid red-haired slut!

_Give it your all girl, give it all ya got.  
You can take your chance at a second hand shot.  
Say what you want girl, do what you do.  
He's never gonna make it with you._

_You can pout your cherry lips (yeah)  
Try to tempt him with a sweet kiss (sweet kiss)  
You can flirt your pretty eyes (pretty eyes)  
He ain't got his hands tied._

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not_

_No chains to unlock,  
So free to do what he wants.  
He's into what he's got,  
He loves me, he loves you not.  
No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you.  
He is into what he's got,  
He loves me, He loves you not __… …_

The lead singer pointed to herself as she said the last line; 'He loves me', but then pointed directly at Ginny, sitting at the Gryffindor table and sang the second part; 'He loves you _not_'.

All the females with a boyfriend, except for Ginny, clapped cheers and screamed. They totally agree with the song! Ginny, however, was scowling like no tomorrow, but no one noticed because all of their attention is on the stage.

_**HOW DARE SHE?!**_ thought Ginny, furiously and angrily. _**HOW DARE SHE LOOK AT ME WHILE SINGING THAT STUPID BLOODY SONG?!?! '**__He loves you not' __**MY ARSE!!! OF COURSE HE'LL LOVE ME! EVERYONE **__**WILL**__**! THAT WHORE!!!**_

Sapphire threw down something and another mist covered the stage, when it disappeared; those five boys were gone too. Everyone sat down at their tables and the stage disappeared.

Dumbledore sat there, looking at them; how dare they? How dare they do that? Without his permission too! However, he stood up and cleared his throat. "It's time to eat!" announced Dumbledore as cheerfully as possible and soon enough - food appeared.

"Finally!" came the voice of Ron, it's normal - he's _always_ hungry.

"Who are you?" asked Lavender.

"What's your name?" asked Parvati.

"What year are you in?" asked Dean.

"You have _the_ best voice, ever!" said a Third Year. "Did you know?"

"Welcome to Gryffindor!" said a Seventh Year.

"Yes; just _who_ are you, girl?" sneered Ginny.

Sapphire turned to Ginny. "Aren't you a _Gryffindor_?" asked Sapphire. "What's a _Slytherin_ doing at a _Gryffindor Table_?"

Ginny let out a screech. "**I AM GRYFFINDOR, YOU DUMB BLONDE BITCH!**" screeched Ginny, turning many attentions. One, they get to make fun of her … _again_. Two, she just insulted blonde, _again_. "**I'M WEARING A GRYFFINDOR ROBE! SEE!!!**" She turned to the side to let the crest be seen by 'the new girl'; the crest of right side of her chest.

Sapphire merely raised an eyebrow at her. "You _could_ be a Slytherin and _pretend_ to be a Gryffindor," shrugged Sapphire. "Oh, and just for record - I'm not _blonde_, I'm a _brunette_; use your eyes … properly. Oh, and you can stop flaunting your chest now - even though you don't have any."

The nearby people snickered into their food/drink. Ginny, in return, screech in outrage and in embarrassment.

"Pretend?" demanded Ginny. "How can I _pretend_? _You_ should use _your_ eyes properly to see the Gryffindor chest on _my_ robe."

"And why should I do that?" asked Sapphire. "Why would _I_ want to see your _chest_? Or check-out your chest? I'm a female, I have a boyfriend and I'm not a lesbian - can't say the same for you though."

"**I'M NOT A LESBIAN!**" screeched Ginny, again. "I have a boyfriend! And it's **HARRY POTTER!!!**"

Sapphire flinched as she screeched, again. "Do you have to screech!" snapped Sapphire. "You're a human! I think. Not a monkey or animal - are you? Harry Potter is _your_ boyfriend? What? What do you want me to do?" She rolled her eyes. "Potter must be having his eyes closed … or checked by the Healer if he picked _you_ as his girlfriend." She shuddered. "I feel sorry for him." Ginny gapped at her. "Oh, do close your mouth; it'll catch flies."

Sapphire now as the whole attention in the Gryffindor Table. Some in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Ginny's jaw came up with a 'snap'. "Bitch," said Ginny.

"Is that all you can say?" asked Sapphire. "I have an extended vocabulary; unlike you. Slut, whore, hoe, prostitute, hustler, hooker, immoral girl, spiteful girl; stupid mangy dog." She then dropped a goblet of Pumpkin Juice on the floor. "Opps. Would you be a good and obedient dog, and lick the juice off of the floor?"

Everyone, who heard her, laughed. People that were eating/drinking and listening spat the leftovers right out and laughed, coughing and sputtering once in a while. Ginny had tears in her eyes; fake or real, no one knows, but no one cares. Ron wasn't even listening to the insult; as he was too busy staring at 'the new girl'. Harry was too busy looking at her, a bit more closely - she looks a bit familiar …

"Now, that the stupid mutt is shutting up …" said Sapphire. "I can't believe you forgot about me. It's only been what? A year and a half when I left?"

The entire Sixth and Seventh Years looked at her oddly, either trying to figure it out _or_ is thinking that she's a mental case.

Sapphire sighed. "I'm also in Sixth Year, didn't get Sorted because I was in this House before," said Sapphire. "Friends - _reallllllllllly__ close and __real__ friends_ call me Sapphire, but the name that you - should remember is …" Some people leaned in to listen a bit more clearly. "Hermione Granger."

Ginny sputtered. Ron fell down. Harry blinked a few times. Everyone else that heard sat still on their chair. Sapphire sighed and whispered a spell; her hair changed; it's now really bushy and brown …

"**OH MY GOD - HERMIONE?!?!?!**" shouted Lavender and Parvati in unison and on top of their voices.

Sapphire nodded. "Yup," said Sapphire. "What? No proper greetings?"

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Parvati. "How are you?"

"Why did you come back?" asked Lavender. "Not that I'm complaining."

"**HERMIONE!**" said Katie Bell. "What's up? You still our little bookworm?" She winked.

Sapphire laughed and cancelled her spell. "You know me," said Sapphire, winking. "Still the same old me; except I'm better looking now."

Sapphire, Lavender, Parvati and Katie shared a laugh.

"Hermione?" whispered Ron, blinking dumbly at her and slightly dazed out.

Sapphire heard him, but she ignored him. He is no friend of hers. "A year and a half," said Sapphire. "Long time. Missed you!"

"Awww!" said two different, male voices. "We miss you too!"

They wiped around; the Weasley twins! "So how are you?" asked Fred … or is it George?

"Why did you come back?" asked George … or is it Fred?

Sapphire sighed. "It's because of Professor Dumbledore," said Sapphire. "He kind-a blackmailed me into coming here. Tried to blackmailed me into his Order, but I strictly told him no."

"He …" said Fred.

"Blackmailed …" said George.

"You?" finished the twins.

"Yeah," said Sapphire.

"You - you - you," shuddered Ginny, unable to form a complete sentence.

"You - you - you, what?" mimicked Hermione in a Ginny's voice.

Fred and George coughed, well, sounded more like laughs.

"You're back!" said Ginny. "And you knew it was me! Why in the bloody Hell did you embarrass me like that?! Asking me if I'm a Slytherin when _you_ perfectly know that I'm a Gryffindor?" She demanded.

"Of course I knew," said Sapphire. "I'm not stupid. I thought you're used to the embarrassment, after all, it happened _more_ than once in the last year and a half, right?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued. "After all, you look and dress like a Slytherin, you even think like one." She shrugged. "Dumbledore might make an arrangement for you to resort and you can end up in Slytherin. Why you in Gryffindor, I'll never know. You don't have any qualities of one, anyways."

Ginny gapped at her, beet red in the face. _What happened to the little bookworm?_ thought Ginny.

Ron was still dazing at her. Harry was still examining her.

"You changed," stated Harry.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Obvious," said Sapphire.

But before Harry or anyone else can say anything; Dumbledore, once again, stood up and the room fell silent, again.

"Just a couple of reminders and then it's off to bed," said Dumbledore. "First Years, please note that the forest on Hogwarts grounds is Forbidden. This is why it's called 'The Forbidden Forest' and not the 'Welcome All Students Forest'." He chuckled and some students did too, dryly though. "Mr. Filch, our caretaker -" He motioned to the dark, dirty, glowering man standing by the doors, who nodded. " - has told me to remind everyone that no magic is to be done in the halls between classes and that the list of Forbidden Items in Hogwarts is posted on his office door. It includes _everything_ and _anything_ from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes." The Headmaster cleared his throat nosily. "I also like to announce the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, is, once again; Professor Dolores Umbridge."

Umbridge stood up and stiffly, bowed, but stayed standing up.

"Now, onto Professor Umbridge," said Dumbledore. "As she has a few words she would like to say."

(**A/N:** This is taken out from 'Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix')

"Thank you, Headmaster," simpered Professor Umbridge. She cleared her throat; '_hem, hem_'. "For those kind words of welcome."

Once again; her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish. Sapphire, in that moment, knew that she loathe the woman. One, she doesn't know how things are done in Hogwarts; Two, she looks like a toad - could be mistaken as a half-breed of a toad; three, Sapphire could tell that this woman is bad news. She can sense that this woman works for Fudge - _really_ closely.

Professor Umbridge gave another throat-clearing cough, '_hem, hem_' and continued. "Well, it is certainly lovely to be back at Hogwarts. She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Sapphire and the Demons looked around; no one was looking up at her happily, actually; they were looking up at her with _great_ dislike. All of which, were looking up at her with taken-back, being addressed as five-years-old.

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!" exclaimed Professor Umbridge with her girly-girl voice of hers.

The students all rolled their eyes; there's no way they're going to 'be good friends' with her. Not after what she did to some of them last year _and_ that last year; she didn't teach them any spells. All they did was work, reading and writing, all classes long.

"I'll _never_ be friends with her; not even if she paid me a million Galleons," whispered Parvati.

"I _won't_ be her friends - even if she changed her entire wardrobes," said Lavender, looking up at Professor Umbridge, in distaste.

Both of the girls lapsed into silent giggles.

Professor Umbridge cleared her throat again; '_hem, hem_', but when she continued, some of her breathiness had vanished from her voice. She sounded much more business-like and now her words had a dull lessened-by-heard sound to them.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance," said Professor Umbridge, boringly. By now; no one listened to her, they were whispering to each other, completely ignoring the woman. "The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

Professor Umbridge passed and made a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her. McGonagall's dark eyebrows had contracted so that she looked positively hawk-like. The other professors had a look of dislike across their faces. It seems that Professor Umbridge isn't welcome here. Not at all.

Sapphire watched amusingly. This year is going to be different. She glanced at the Slytherins, only to find her Demon friends, looking back at her. They smirked at one and another.

Professor Umbridge gave another little '_hem, hem_' and went on with her speech. "Every Headmaster and Headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school and, and that is as it should be, for without progress, there will be stagnation and decay," said Professor Umbridge. "There again, progress of progress's stake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balanced, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation …"

Sapphire listened to every word that Professor Umbridge spoke, but they were not at all her taste. Not at all.

"… Because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment," continued Professor Umbridge, not noticing the restlessness of her audience. A full riot could break right under her nose and she would never notice. "Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and out-worn, must be abandoned. Let us make forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited. -"

Sapphire raised her hand, politely. "Professor um … Umbrella?" asked Sapphire, with pretence of unsureness, in her new professor's name.

Professor Umbridge's nose flamed. "It's Professor _Umbridge_, dear," said Professor Umbridge, false sweetly. "_Umbridge_, my dear."

Sapphire stood up and rolled her eyes. "Well, yes; Professor _Umbrella_," said Sapphire and not waiting for her (Umbridge) to correct her (Sapphire), she continued. "How much does Fudge pay for you to be here? Why is the Ministry interfering with Hogwarts?"

Professor Umbridge looked taken aback; no one had ever questioned her before; no _student_ at least. She looked at Sapphire in distaste. "I don't have to answer to you, my dear," said Professor Umbridge. "Why don't you sit down and listen to _me_. It's _not_ nice to speak out of line - especially to your Elders, my sweet."

Sapphire looked at the professor in disgust. "Well, you _do_ have to answer to me," said Sapphire sweetly, but her voice is full of authority. The students stopped their chatter and watched. "I'm _sure_ that the Wizengamot would find _most_ interesting if you're here _and_ getting your position as what - Senior Undersecretary? - by having a _few_ intimate moments with Cornelius Fudge. His _underdog_, his _backup_, his _bitch_." She smiled and smirked at the horror written in the rest of her professors' face - including Umbridge. A few gasps and angry words were heard from around her. "I'm _positive_ that they _will_ be interested - not only that you only slept with Fudge to get the position, but you have no skills what-so-ever. Fudge had been covering your arse the day you were assign the position - wasn't he?"

Professor Umbridge paled; no one was supposed to know. No one. How can this chit know? How did she find out? If a word gets out to people; she'll be humiliated! The laughing-stock in the Ministry!

"Not to mention his wife," continued Sapphire. "His wife doesn't know. _If_ his wife wanted a divorce; all of his money and assets; Monetary and Possessions will be split into two. Divorces are frown upon; but it still works. Not to mention, the Wizengamot can vote for a new Minister. Then you and Fudge will be tossed out in the streets. Not a very nice thoughts, right?" She smiled sweetly at the enraged and embarrassed woman. "Now; if you're a nice _woman_, you would sit down and I'll see to it that none of this will get out. You keep talking and you'll be tossed out in the streets - I'll make sure of it." She warned.

"Girl!" said Professor Umbridge, her voice of girlish was gone; it was replace with anger instead. "Sit down! You are no one to demand of me with such things! You are only a little girl! You have no power over me! I, on the other hand, do!"

Sapphire looked at Professor Umbridge calmly. "I'm seventeen, officially an adult - not a 'little girl'," said Sapphire. "I have power over you; more than you think. I got thinking, since you're _not_ popular here, I bet _you're_ not popular in the Ministry. I think they would rather believe 'a little girl' than you; someone that looks like the descendant of a toad."

Professor Umbridge made a face, clearly trying to scowl frighteningly, but it didn't work out, since her face look almost like a toad's; it looks funny and she looked like she was sucking on a lemon. Her face expression caused some of the students to laugh/giggled/snickered.

Sapphire knew very well that Umbridge loathe any half-breeds, but luckily - or unluckily; she (Umbridge) looked like a toad and it's a negative thing.

"They won't believe you," said Professor Umbridge, still scowling - or sucking on a lemon, but she sat down. "I have _more_ respect than you, little girl."

Sapphire smirked. "Don't be so sure about that Professor Toad - I mean, _Professor Umbrella_," said Sapphire, smirking, innocently as people around her laughed. "Are you death or just dim-witted? I'm _seventeen_; not a little girl. Are you though? You sure have a voice that sounds like one. Quite disgusting if you ask me. Having a small girlish voice; quite embarrassing; isn't it, _Professor Umbrella_?"

Beet red, Professor Umbridge huffed. She can't say anything right now; everyone in the Hall knows about her little … time with Fudge. However, she can still give that silly girl a week of detention or two.

Dumbledore stood up. "Bed time!" announced Dumbledore. "Prefects, be on your way!"

Everyone left; talking about the scandalous of their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Some of them even congratulated Sapphire. Ginny was glaring at her like no tomorrow. Harry and Ron didn't do anything; they did wonder what on Earth happened to the Hermione that they know …

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The First Years and the Demons followed the Slytherin Prefect to their common room. It's down in the Dungeons, obviously. There's no portrait, there's only the cold wall.

"The password is 'Salazar Slytherin'," said the Prefect. "You will be informed if the current password is changed to something else."

The wall moved as the prefect said the password; they went in. The common room is dark and cold, but is beautiful; seemingly green and silver are everywhere. In there, their Head of the House, Professor Snape, was waiting for them. He began to give the Slytherin speech. And the last thing he said was …

"Your housemates will be your family within Hogwarts," said the Potions Master. "You will have classes with the rest of your House year, sleep in your House Dormitory and spend free time in your House Common Room. You study and play games in this area. As you advance in grade, there will be opportunities to have private rooms, if your parents are rich enough. Slytherin House is the only house which offers this luxury." If anyone knew him best; they will notice the smug tone in his voice, the Demons certainly did. "Those of you who would like to apply for one are to leave a written request in my office, which is located off the main entrance corridor to the left. I will take care of the rest."

Luke cleared his throat and waited for the professor to call him.

"Yes; Mr. Carson?" asked Snape, silky.

"How much is for a private room?" asked Luke.

"Ten thousand, five hundred Galleons, Mr. Carson," said Snape.

"Can we each have one _now_?" asked Diamond.

"The money first, Miss Yukimura," said Snape.

The Demons took out their wands and waved it; six bags of Galleons appeared in mid-air.

"Here's ten thousand, five hundred Galleons, in each of these bags," said Ruby. "You can count them if you want."

Snape raised his eyebrow. He waved his wand to the six bags and the number 10,500 Galleons appeared above it. In each of the bags are exactly ten thousand, five hundred Galleons.

"Very well, you can choose any room you so desire," said Snape. "Do whatever you want with it."

The Demons bowed/curtsied and left. Snape also left, with his cloak billowing slightly, and leaving the Prefect to show the First Years their sleeping quarters.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Sorry; I know I wasn't being so specific on what the Demons and Sapphire was doing. Sorry. Thank you, once again, to '_**Mistress Dementra**_', who did an _awesome_ job. Check out her stories - if you haven't already - especially '_The Rage of the Elementals_'. It's awesome. And the Sorting Hat from this story/chapter came from it - part of it. Actually, _**Mistress Dementra**_ made it for me and all that. _Thank you!!!_

The first song -- _Single For the Rest of My Life_ - By: Isyss  
The second song -- _He Loves U Not_ - By: Dream

The next chapter is the results of the **OWL**s, the appearance of Cornelius Fudge & the Frog lady gets fire!!.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	27. Chapter 27

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**sparklespaz16, IrishLass6, SlytherinFrost & whymuzitellu24myname:** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy it! Thanks for the reviews!

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Lolz. I know, _finally!_ It's about time. Lolz. Yeah, I know. Too bad she can't be resorted.

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** Lolz, the compartment is mine!!. :P Too bad it's not real … You're a Ravenclaw? Cool, at least your neutral and not a Gryffindor or Slytherin, or else you can't even get an hour of peace. :O I agree with you, the bands, Dream and Isyss have good songs, they're old, yes, but it is still good to listen. Well, at least, to me, it's good. :) :D Glad you enjoy the small Ginny and Umbrella bashings. There will be a bit more Ginny bashing in this chapter and _Professor_ Umbrella is _soo__ fired!_

**MizzLatinaWitch:** Lolz. It was a bit funny, wasn't it? Lolz.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Thanks. Sapphire and her Demons didn't use their second wands, not yet. :) I'm glad you like the Ginny bashings, I like them too. Lolz. There will be a bit more Ginny bashing in this chapter. **P.S.** I think your username by the way. :) It's awesome.

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Yeah, I know. Hermione's in Gryffindork. Lolz. I know. I'm glad you enjoy it.

**pstibbons:** Uhh … ok?

**SiilverStar:** Thanks. Lolz. Umbrella deserves it. Lolz. She's a big, ugly frog lady. Lolz. Oh, don't worry, the pairing that I got for Harry will piss Ginny even more. Lolz.

**hopelesslydark:** Lolz. Wow. Don't worry, she's a Slytherin at heart? Ok, that's a lame excuse. Heyy, think of this; Hermione is in the same House with her 'best friends'. Can any say (cat) fight?!

**angel-1844:** Thank you. A bit more would happen in this chapter. I think. Well, the Minister make his _lovely_ appearance at least. ::sarcastic:: Thanks for the review.

**Alyssa03:** **OMG!!!** Pigs must be flying! You just signed in two times - three times now - in a row!! Pigs must be flying!! O.o Yeah, Hermione is still in Gryffindor since she wasn't resorted. It's too bad.

**lily (Anonymous):** Lolz. Wow. You seem excited. :O A duel … ? Good idea!! Normally, I don't do this, I think, but a little sneak peak: near the end of the story, I'm planning to put Ginny under the Truth Potion, Veritaserum. Yes, _everything_ spills out in the opening. ::Grins menacingly:: Poor Ginny. ::cough_not_cough::

**FOR EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thank you anyone that reviewed!! Cookies for you all!!. ::Hands out cookies:: A bit more Ginny bashing and Umbrella - you are _soo_ fired!

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: OWL Results & Cornelius Fudge**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**dark fiery phoenix**_'!!!!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
__Snape raised his eyebrow. He waved his wand to the six bags and the number 10 500 Galleons appeared above it. In each of the bags are exactly ten thousand, five hundred Galleons._

_"Very well, you can choose any room you so desire," said Snape. "Do whatever you want with it."_

_The Demons bowed/curtsied and left. Snape also left, with his cloak billowing slightly, and leaving the Prefect to show the First Years their sleeping quarters.  
__  
_**--- This Time ****… ---**

The next day, Third Years to Seventh Years woke up late, except for Sapphire. She woke up early. She changed and went downstairs and in the Great Hall. When she got there; a very few people were there; Snape, McGonagall and the Demons. Sapphire sat next to Blade in the Slytherin Table. They all talked happily. When it was time to go; she gave him a kiss and sat in the Gryffindor Table. She ate there and everything; when the Entrance door opened; nothing is out of the ordinary.

The Demons were at the Slytherins Table, where they belong and Sapphire's at the Gryffindor Table, where she belonged. Nothing is out of the ordinary. The Demons and Sapphire could feel the stares by their Head of the House's stare; but they ignored it and act like nothing happened.

Ginny, Ron, Harry, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus walked in at the same time; the only difference is that Ginny looked mad and she was beet red. Ron was red in the ears. Harry was looking, well, bored. Lavender and her group looked victorious about something. Lavender and her group right away sat around Sapphire; Lavender, and Parvati sat next to her and their boyfriend next to them. Harry and the others sat across from them … kind of.

Harry and Ron really want to be friends with her again, but can't. Not what she done to Ginny or what they did to Sapphire.

"Good Morning," said Sapphire.

"Morning!" greeted Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus in unison.

Parvati sighed. "I still can't believe you're actually a Pure-blood!" exclaimed Parvati.

"Yeah, after all these years," said Lavender. "You tricked us on being a Muggleborn." She accused.

"You're a Pure-blood?" asked Ginny, suddenly. "You _can't_ be."

"Are we talking to you?" snapped Parvati. "No, we're not."

"So shut up," said Lavender.

"Morning all!" greeted two male voices. They sat right across from her Sapphire. "What's this …"

"About a Pure-blood?" asked Fred.

"Hermione's a Pure-blood," informed Seamus. "She has been tricking us all these years on being Muggleborn." He said, accusingly at Sapphire.

"Surprise," said Sapphire.

"Blood Hell …" said Fred.

"'Course we're surprised!" finished George.

"Well, _I_ for one certainly _don't_ believe it," said Ginny, snottily.

"Well, _I_ for one, _don't_ care if you do or not," said Sapphire. "I don't need any comments or _anything_ from a Weasel like you." She sneered.

"Hermione, can't we all be friends?" asked Ron.

Sapphire looked at him. "Have you completely gone bonkers?" asked Sapphire. "Me be friends with you three … again. Keep dreaming."

"But 'Mione - " said Ron.

"Don't 'But 'Mione' me, Ronald," said Sapphire, chillingly. "Only _friends_ call me that. _**REAL FRIENDS**_. Not fakes one."

"Are you saying that we're fakes?" demanded Ron.

"No duh," said Sapphire. "How slow are you?"

Before Ron could retort, thousand of owls threw in; all of which have a letter … all of the students in sixth year have one.

"**OWL** results," said Ron, dreadingly as the owl landed and held two letters - one for him and the other for Harry.

"Might as well get this over with," muttered Harry. "Ron - you go first?"

"Wha - ?" said Ron. "B - "

"Oh, just go first, mate," said Harry. "I'm sure you did well."

Grumbling, Ron ripped the letter and pulled out the parchment …

_Ronald __Bulius __Weasley,_

_Your __**OWL**__ results are below. If there are any questions then please ask myself, Professor McGonagall. On the second piece of parchment here with, is a list of lessons you qualify for. Please revise them and then place wand on wanted lessons. Please make sure that you have selected the wanted subjects as quickly as possible. On the third piece of parchment here with, will be a number of careers that you will qualify for. They will not appear until you have chosen the wanted lessons, as the careers will fit in with those. The career parchment is only there for your reference. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor_

_**Pass Grades: **_

_**O**__ - Outstanding  
__**E**__ - Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__ - Acceptable_

_**Fail Grades: **_

_**P**__ - Poor  
__**D**__ - Dreadful  
__**T**__ - Troll_

_**OWL Results of Examination: **_

_Astronomy: D  
Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Charms: A  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: A  
Divination: A  
Herbology: P  
History of Magic: P  
Potions: T  
Transfiguration: D_

_Congratulations, you have gained passes on four of your __**OWL**__'s. You have got 4/9. You may notice that you haven't got the needed grades on becoming an Auror. After choosing your wanted job, there is a large selection of careers available for you._

Ron sat there, looking sulking. Harry looked at Ron's examination.

"Oh, don't worry about it, mate," said Harry. "As she said; there's a large selection of careers for you. You'll find the perfect job, don't worry about it."

Ron sulked. "Thanks mate," said Ron. "What did you get?"

_Harry James Potter,_

_Your __**OWL**__ results are below. If there are any questions then please ask myself, Professor McGonagall. On second piece of parchment here with, is a list of lessons you qualify for. Please revise them and then place wand on wanted lessons. Please make sure that you have selected the wanted subjects before the August 20th. On third piece of parchment here with, will be a number of careers that you will qualify for. They will not appear until you have chosen the wanted lessons, as the careers will fit in with those. The career parchment is only there for your reference. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Professor M. McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Head of Gryffindor_

_**Pass Grades: **_

_**O**__ - Outstanding  
__**E**__ - Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__ - Acceptable_

_**Fail Grades: **_

_**P**__ - Poor  
__**D**__ - Dreadful  
__**T**__ - Troll_

_**OWL Results of Examination: **_

_Astronomy: A  
Care of Magical Creatures: A  
Charms: A+  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
Divination: E  
Herbology: A  
History of Magic: A  
Potions: P  
Transfiguration: A_

_Congratulations, you have gained passes on seven of your __**OWL**__'s. You have got 7/9. You may notice that you haven't got the needed grades on becoming an Auror. After I consult with Professor Snape; he allows you in Potions. You can are allowed to take Advanced Potions this year, please take this under account and try your best in that class! After choosing your wanted job, there is a large selection of careers available for you._

"Well, Harry?" asked Ginny. "Ron? What did you get?"

"Four **OWL**'s," said Ron.

"I got seven **OWL**'s," said Harry.

"Is it hard?" asked Ginny, worryingly.

"Hey Hermione," said Lavender, attracting their attention. "How many **OWL**s do you have?"

"Hm," said Sapphire. "Oh, I got twenty-one **OWL**s." She said casually - forgetting that Hogwarts do things differently in **BM**.

"**WHAT?!**" exclaimed Seamus, deadly surprised. "How did you get _that_ much?!"

"Yeah," said Dean.

"Let me see your **OWL**'s, would you?" asked Lavender.

Sapphire gave her **OWL**'s examination to Lavender. Seamus moved his head to Lavender's shoulder; Parvati and Dean stood up and looked over Lavender's shoulder.

_Hermione Catarina Elizabeth Granger (also known as Sapphire)_

_Your __**OWL**__ results are below. If there are any questions, then please ask ourselves, Professor Sommer or Professor Summer. On the second parchment here, is a list of lessons you quality for. It's been fitted to your new school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and its lessons they offer. Please revise them and then place your wand or your finger on the wanted lessons. Please make sure that you have selected the wanted subjects before the date your professor, Professor McGonagall, have selected. On the third piece of parchment here, will be a number of careers that you will quality for. They will __not__ appear until you have chosen the wanted lessons, as the careers will fit in with those. The career parchment is only there for your reference. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
Professor N. Sommer  
Head of Canine_

_**Pass Grades:**_

_**O**__ - Outstanding  
__**E**__ - Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__ - Acceptable_

_**Fail Grades:**_

_**P**__ - Poor  
__**D**__ - Dreadful  
__**T**__ - Troll_

_**OWL Results of Examination:**_

_Ancient Runes: I  
Astronomy: I  
Arithmancy: I  
Care of Magical Creatures: I+  
Charms: I+  
Defense Against the Dark Arts: I+  
Herbology: I  
History of Magic: I+  
Potions: I+  
Transfiguration: I+_

_Dancing: I+  
Swimming: I  
Diving: I  
Etiquettes: I+  
Protocols: I+  
Behaviors/Attitudes: I+  
__  
Increase in …  
… __Agility: I  
__… __Attacks: I+  
__… __Speed: I+  
__… __Defenses: I  
__… S__pecials: I+_

_Congratulations, you have passed all of your __**OWL**__'s. You have 21/21. You may have notice you have an 'I' in 8 of your exams and 13 'I+' in your exams. You are the second person to ever gain an 'I' or 'I+'. This must be taken into account and you shall be taking advanced lessons for all of your chosen classes. Only three people has gotten an 'I' or 'I+' before. You were only a couple of marks away to being at the stage where there isn't another grade to be handed out. Congratulations and I am honoured to write out such a good examination letter. We hope you will visit us as soon as you can.  
_  
Lavender's, Seamus', Dean's, and Parvati's jaws dropped. Twenty-one **OWL**s. Twenty-one.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Lavender. "How did you get _twenty-one_**OWL**'s?!"  
_  
_"Um, you take a lot of classes," said Sapphire.

They didn't really paid attention to Sapphire; all four of them were rereading the parchment.

'So what did you get, Sapphire?' asked Ruby.

'_All twenty-one __**OWL**__s,_' said Sapphire. '_Eight 'I's and thirteen 'I+'s. What about all of you?_'

'_All nineteen __**OWL**__s,_' said Ruby, happily. '_Nine 'O's, Five 'O+'s and five 'E+'s._'

'_Nineteen __**OWL**__s,_' said Diamond, smoothly. '_All 'O's._'

'_Nineteen __**OWL**__s too,_' said Daniel. '_Nine 'O's, seven 'O+'s and three 'E's._'

'_Twenty __**OWL**__s,_' said Jade. '_Ten 'O's and ten 'O+'s._'

Snape looked around at the students suspiciously. He, being a master of Occlumency and Legilimens, he can sense telepathic speech is being used. And it's being used a lot. A few students can talk telepathically, but whom? Who? He's a Spy, for both sides; so he learned to use and trust his instinct. His eyes landed on the new transfer students; they were eating calmly. He felt seven lines of telepathic speech; there are only six of them … who's the seventh?

'_Twenty-one __**OWL**__s,_' said Luke. '_Twelve 'O+'s and the rest is 'O's._'

'_Hn,_' said Blade. '_Twenty-one __**OWL**__s; three 'I's, two 'I+'s, eleven 'O+'s and five 'O's._'

'_It's safe to say that we all pass our classes,_' said Sapphire.

'_Here, here!_' said Ruby, forming a toast, mentally.

"Twenty-one **OWL**s," said Ginny. "Impossible."

"Actually, yes," said Sapphire. "This time, you're actually right; 'I' means 'Impossible'. You're actually right. Want a dog biscuit?"

Ginny scowled at her. "Prove it," said Ginny. "I bet it's not even true." She said smugly. "You're making it all up."

"Why do I have to prove myself to you?" asked Sapphire. "We all know that you're a fake. A replacement. I don't and won't lower myself to _your_ level." She sneered and looked at Ginny's robe - a _bit_ big for he _and_ the colours are washing off a bit. "I can see you're still the same old, drag girl. Need to use second robes or your brothers?" She tsked. "Same old, same old. You never change … and that's boring. So I'm just going to ignore you now, you stupid, filthy trash."

"You stupid bushy-haired, Mudblood, freak!" said Ginny. "You are nothing, but a drag. Nothing, but a Mudblood. A good for anything girl! Just good enough to be friends to get good marks - other than that, you suck! You don't belong here! You freak! Go back where you came from, Freako." Sapphire still ignored her. "Hey! Don't ignore me, you stupid little freak! Hey! Are you listening to me?!" She demanded. A tug on her robe caught her again. "Oh, stop tugging it Harry. You can wait. Oi! Hermione! You stupid _brunette_ fuck!" All the brunettes, who heard her, turned and glared at her. "Stupid bitch! You whore! You slut!!" She paused and took a deep breathe. "You stupid, little, Mudblood, brunette whore! Can't deny or say anything to def - "

**POW!! CRACK!!! DRIP-DROP!!!!** That is the _lovely_ sound of Sapphire punching Ginny's nose, effectively breaking it in twelve places. Goops of blood began to gush out.

"I'm eating Breakfast, I don't want to hear your annoying girly-girl voice," said Sapphire, calmly, like she didn't do anything. "Your voice is more annoying than Umbrella's."

Ginny screamed as blood gushed out; grabbing the napkins and dabbing it to her nose. She got two napkins and stuck it high up in her nose as far as it can go.

Then Professor Umbridge walked up to the Gryffindor Table. She looked at Ginny, in distaste and then cleared her throat; '_hem, hem_'. "Miss Granger," said Professor Umbridge, smugly. "Mr. Fudge is here to speak to you."

The students in the Gryffindor Table stopped eating and talking; their attention at the near back of the table.

"And I'm positive that he's here to cover your arse … again," said Sapphire, rolling her eyes as she stood up and brushed imaginary dust away from her robe. "He does so every _Friday_, does he not?" She hinted.

"**GO!**" hissed Professor Umbridge, paling a bit. "I have no idea what you're talking about!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes again. "I'm sure you do, _Professor_," said Sapphire. "What I mean is that every _Friday_, you go to him and he fucked you; doggie style, of course."

Students gasped. Sapphire just swore, well, Hermione in their eyes. Hermione just swore. She stood up to the teacher. She just made a sexual comment.

"Well, excuse me," said Sapphire. "I have to see Fudge to get you fire. Now, be a good 'little girl' and pack up your things while I have a chat with Mr. Fudge." She said like she was speaking to a well, little child.

Before Professor Umbridge could retort; Sapphire left. Outside, Fudge waited for her.

(**A/N:** This next part is actually by '_kayly silverstorm_' and that belongs to one of her story; '_When A Lioness Fights_'. In chapter thirty-five. I'll be changing it a bit - of course.)

"Mr. Fudge," said Sapphire, nodding to him and then nodded at the five Aurors with him.

"Ahh, it's you," said Fudge. "You, Miss Granger, giving my Senior Undersecretary some trouble."

"What's your point, Fudge?" asked Sapphire.

"For dismissing a Ministry of Magic member, you are suspended for this term," said Fudge, his voice full of authority.

"Before you do something foolish, let me warn you that I am not unprepared," said Sapphire. "I have expected you to take this course for a long time now and there are a few little parcels, deposited at different solicitors.

"We have no time to play games, little girl," said Fudge. "You will be brought to the hearing and we should talk then.

"Now, now, Fudge," said Sapphire. "Don't be so hasty! Don't you want to know what gifts I prepared for you?" She smiled, darkly. "But shouldn't we find somewhere to sit and discuss things? Unless you want me to embarrass you."

"Embarrass me," repeated Fudge, snorting. "I think not."

"Ah, you might never know," said Sapphire. "Someone could be in this Hallway and you wouldn't know. Someone that has, oh, I don't know - the Invisibility Cloak or is hiding somewhere."

"Fine," said Fudge, walking to the nearest room. "Be quick about little girl."

"One," said Sapphire, handing up her left index finger. "Is a collection of photos and documents which prove your _long-lasting_ relationship to Ms Frog - I mean, Ms Umbridge, _your_ personal Senior Undersecretary, isn't that right? Oh, and that's not forget that little red-haired girl. You know; she's underage, only fifteen and still in school - _this_ school to be specific. You _do_ know the penalty for sleeping with a minor; don't you, Fudge?" She smiled. "Oh, don't forget her Father _and_ brother works in the Ministry … She also has six other brothers that will defend her _honours_ - if she had any - and will make a big riot, attracting _everyone's_ attention." She smiled widened, showing her white teeth. "What was I saying? Oh, right. The photos. I managed to capture you in … a _variety_ of positions. Needless to say; that this package is addressed to your wife, Fudge."

Fudge sputtered violently while he turned red as a tomato.

"This is insolent," hissed Fudge. "Jay - get Albus. She's his student, he should control her better than this!"

"Don't even bother to get the Headmaster, Mr. Jay," said Sapphire, calmly as Jay was in front of the door and his hand on the door knob. "I will repeat this only once, Fudge. So listen: _I am seventeen years old. I'm of age and am perfectly able to make my own decisions._"

Jay stayed back, but stood next to the entrance/exit door.

Sapphire snapped her fingers. "Toonie!" called Sapphire.

A House-Elf popped in. "Young Miss called Toonie?" asked the House-Elf, bowing low.

"Fetch me seven teas please," said Sapphire, politely. '_Add the Anti-Obliviate in all of the tea cups, too,_' added Sapphire.

"Yes, Young Miss, Toonie goes right away!" said Toonie as he bowed once more and popped off.

Less than ten seconds later; he came back, carrying a tray of tea. He placed it on the table, bowed low, again and popped off, again.

Sapphire a random cup, the one nearest of Fudge. She picked it up and held on it, moving it to her lips, on the way; she felt the magic sensations _or_ she felt the Anti-Obliviate in her cup. She used her demon power to dissolve it. Then she drank it. Fudge and the other two Aurors saw her drinking it; seeing there's no problem with it; they drank theirs. The other three didn't drink theirs.

Sapphire cleared her throat, placed her cup down on the table and continued. "Parcel number two," said Sapphire, sweetly, as if she hadn't noticed Fudge's reaction. "Is a series of letters addressed to all members of the Wizengamot that prove your involvement in massive irregularities concerning the Auror Training Programme _and_ that you bribed, at least, five Wizengamot." She sipped her cup of tea. "I found out that you have been manipulating the tests for years; keeping out pupils and protégées of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore and of Kingsley Shacklebolt, substituting them by your favourites, even though those favourites are far less qualified." She sips on her tea again, smiling while drinking. "Do you need me to go into detail, _Mr._ Fudge? We both know that the proof of these affairs is enough to lose you as the title of the Minister _and_ those five Wizengamot members will be, well, fired. And I'm telling you this now: I have _more_ than enough proof."

The five aurors looked at Fudge with mistrust and disgust. All five of them took a large swing of their tea.

"This is rubbish!" cried Fudge. He then sipped, deeply, into his tea.

However, Sapphire, being a demon and all, heard one of the aurors whispered from behind Fudge; 'His pal is in the Department of International Magical Co-Operation'.

"If this shouldn't be enough," continued Sapphire. "All my professors can tell you that I am a very careful and punctilious person Fudge. Parcels number three to five, which is three parcels, is addressed to Mr. Lucius Malfoy, Mr. Mark Zabini, and Mr. David Parkinson." The tea that he had been drinking came sputtering out and let's just say, it's a good thing that Sapphire isn't directly in front of him. "Who happens to be personal friends of mine; they're currently living in my house, with my parents. They get along great. Best of friends. Any whom; each of these letter informs them that you have decided to take a rash, but determined action against the Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson Clans. I found out that you kept a secret about several secret houses, estates, and some uncursed jewelry of theirs. In those three letters contain information about your daily routines; your private life; all the papers and information you hid from them; and your family, which include your two children."

Fudge's expression was confused and chaos. It seems that he's thinking it over. Not knowing what to do. However, all he knew about her is that she's the best friend to Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who openly expressed his hatred for Fudge, many ways and times. And also this; a very sneaky thing. Isn't she in Gryffindor though? That damnable Sorting Hat must have made a mistake if she is … this girl should be in Slytherin - not Gryffindor!

"Now then," said Sapphire, her voice was still sweet and all just adds the sugar and honey. Mixed it together and you'll get an innocent girl that looked like she hadn't uttered a word of mischief or threats to the life and career of Minister Cornelius Fudge. "What do you think of my preparations? Have I promised too much?" She asked, innocently.

For the time being; Fudge is speechless! He can't say anything and he looks like Hell. He looked like he just saw Death … or a couple of Dementors. Fudge's tall and sniff frame collapsed into the chair even more.

"Your preparations were excellent … Miss Granger," admitted Fudge though clenched teeth. "The Ministry will delete any accusations thrown at you for any reasons … and for the accusations of disrespecting Ms Dolores Umbridge. I hope this satisfies you, Miss Granger!"

"Of course it does, Minister," replied Sapphire, happily and with another brilliant, but scary smile - especially one with teeth showing … She moved towards the entrance/exit door … where Jay was still standing, with his cup of tea in his hand and is drinking it every three minutes. "Oh and Fudge." She stopped as her hand was already on the door knob. "I almost forgot one last thing … one that I _promised_ to _Professor Umbrella_."

The Minister choked and sputtered. He opened his mouth, but Sapphire would have none of that. She immediately abandoned all pretence and turned around, facing Fudge from the doorway.

This time, her voice was cold, hard and demanding, not sweet or innocent at all. "You _will_ remove Dolores Umbridge from Hogwarts," said Sapphire. "Remove her and _never_ place anyone in here again. _Never_ interfere in Hogwarts _ever_ again. This school is none of your business - none of your concern." She walked to in front of the teacher's desk since he was sitting behind it. She leaned forward slightly, meeting his eyes. His eyes showed fear, nervousness and embarrassment. "Do _not_ mistake this for a request, Fudge." She told him quietly, but her soft voice echoed through the classroom. "This is an _order_ you _will_ follow, if you want your _career_, your _life_ and your _family_ intact."

"I will _not_ do this!!!" spat Fudge. He finally came to life. "You can threaten me with whatever you will or have, but I will not legal - "

"I thought I would leave you to be a sore loser," said Sapphire, interrupting him. "But you just had to be a bigger loser than you want to. But I know better. In fact; you are a loser. You are also the most spineless, pathetic creature I have ever met. Your only interest is only in your own public image. You don't deserve respect, money, fame _or_ mercy from _anyone_, Fudge. And you certainly will _not_ receive any of them from me. A dog deserves more than you; a half-dead dog with _lice_ is even better than you."

"I will not be blackmailed by a girl!" shouted Fudge. "I would _not_ be blackmailed, who's a schoolgirl! Who's one of Dumbledore's lackeys! And who wasn't even born into our community!" He half roared.

Sapphire rose an amuse eyebrow. But the Aurors were shocked. Shocked that their Minister would do something _so_ stupid!! Here, she is, standing over their Minister; threatening his career, life and family, and now he's insulting her!

Sapphire merely smiled. "Ah, Mr. Fudge," said Sapphire. "_That_ is where you're wrong. I'm not a Muggleborn, never was - never will be. I'm a _Pure-blood_, so _yes_; I was born into '_your_' community."

Silent. No said anything.

Fudge laughed. "You cannot be a Pure-Blood, little girl," said Fudge. "You're a Muggleborn. Our - my files says so."

This time, it's Sapphire's turn to laugh. "Can't I?" asked Sapphire. "After all, breaking into your office and home is so dreadfully easy - I can _easily_ change _any_ facts about myself. Then a little obliviate here and there, then my secret's safe. As I said before - it's dreadfully easy."

Fudge paled. "You've been in my - " started Fudge.

"Oh, yes Fudgie, old boy!" said Sapphire like they were old friends. "I've been in your house and your office. When you were sleeping and when you weren't. A couple of times actually - I and my fiancé slept in your very bedroom, when you were in your office."

An eerie silence creeped in. No one spoke; they were looking at Sapphire, incredulously. This - this girl did all of that and not get caught? Was she bluffing?

"I remember that room as if I was there yesterday," said Sapphire, dreamily. "Which, I think I was. I have to ask my fiancé … It has light red walls and your bed is so richly decorated. Dark red canopies and rare, wonderful woodcarvings. Probably chosen by your wife? Either way; it's lovely and she was wonderful taste. By your bedside is a small vinewood chest in which you keep your collection of newspaper about yourself. Oh, and let's not forget you file them according to the 'pleasantness' of their content." She smiled, darkly. "Do you still believe I'm bluffing?"

Fudge's face colour plumped down to none. A few seconds ago, he looked like an idiot, but now, he looked like Death. His skin is pale-gray white; like he had quite a scare.

"Impossible!" said Fudge, weakly. "No one can enter that house _or_ my office without at least, a dozen aurors noticing!"

"Do you a couple of Aurors can stop me?" asked Sapphire with a raised eyebrow. "You must be joking, _Minister_. You must not know what I am … not many people do, you, being a Minister and all, _should_ know."

(**A/N:** Ok; that's the end of it. The end of some of the text that I borrowed from '_kayly silverstorm_' and that belongs to one of her story; '_When A Lioness Fights_'. In chapter thirty-five. And the next few parts from here is well … a history lesson … literally.)

"W-what you are?" asked the Minister.

"What am I?" repeated Sapphire, smiling. "Just more powerful than _you_ are, _Minister_. Let's see, if I can remember. Oh, yes; I'm a Veela, a Primordial, a Siren and an Angelus." She smiled darkly at Fudge. "You _do_ know what that means don't you?"

Fudge paled and shook like mad. _A Veela, a Primordial, a Siren and an Angelus?_ thought Fudge. "You can't be," said Fudge.

"You sure about that?" asked Sapphire. "Do you _really_ want me to prove it? How about me seal or dampen your magic? I can do that."

Fudge paled. Dampen his magic? Seal his magic? _She doesn't have the power to do that,_ thought Fudge. _She doesn't have the power to seal or dampen my magic __… that will make me a squib. She has no right to it! No right at all!_

"You can't do that," said Fudge, regaining his colour - a bit. "You don't have the power to do so! You're just a lousy Muggleborn school-girl. You can't be a - a whatever you claim to be!"

Sapphire laughed at him. "You don't even know what Veela, Primordial, Siren and Angelus - do you?" asked Sapphire as she laughed. "Does anyone know? Anyone wants to tell him?"

No one moved or said anything. They just looked at Sapphire; waiting for something amazing to happen. Sapphire sighed and waved her wand. A very big and old textbook appeared. She gave the book carefully to Fudge, making him read. He sputtered at being ordered to read the book by a sixteen year old, but the scowl she wore made him do and not say anything … The four Aurors leaned in and read with Fudge; the last Auror is still at the door.

Fudge made an odd sound as he looked over the context and then turned to the page that has the Angelus' information. He can't believe he's doing this; reading a whole history of book … and commanded by a sixteen year old at that!

_Ahh, Angelus, what joy,_ thought Fudge sarcastically, but still shaking. He took a deep, loud and strangled breath and read …

_The Angelus are a race, a wizarding race, much like the Veela. The Angelus are actually distant cousin to the Veela. They receive their names for the wings they possess. The Angelus required sleep when their magic was unleashed without restraint or practice. The more they learn how to control their magic; the less they do sleeping. The wings are a rare sight; it only appears upon the initial release of their dormant ability, during the times of great need or if she could manage to gain enough control; she could make them come out. Like Veela, Angelus were naturally beautiful creatures; so if a person was drawn to staring long enough, nature would take its course, not nearly as extreme or controlling as a Veela's trilling song. If the Angelus was in danger, their aura would be uncontrollable. Just like the Veela, Angelus has two forms; their humanoid form and their true form. __**See Veela for more information.**_

Fudge looked awe and was looking at the book in curiosity. He turned to the next few pages to Veela.

_Veela's are also magical creatures that have two different appearances; a humanoid and their true forms. There are not many Veela males. Only every five hundred years, fifty males are born into the Veela heritage while some five hundred, female Veelas are born. Both; Veelas and Angelus' are scarce creatures; the female popular is just over a thousand while the male population reaches at about two hundred - perhaps a bit less. Veelas and Angelus' don't sleep around for fun; they mate - for life. Each of the heritage; a Veela or an Angelus is linked to their mate - their partner or partners for life. In some cases, a triad may occur; where you can either have two male mates, two female mates or even a female mate and a male mate. Both of the creatures are very erotic creatures; Veelas are even more so. They seek pleasure and the art of erotic seduction. Sexual intercourse is what the Veelas and the Angelus' excel in. They are to be the most insatiable, yet, satisfying lovers. __If__ they have any sexual intercourse with anyone other than with their mate or mates; they will not feel satisfied or 'full' if it's not their mate or mates. An overcoming urge of sexual arousal will over take the creature when they are near. However; if the mate or mates are found; they will serve their mate or mates forever. They will life happily and they will not be unfaithful. They will do anything and everything to make their mate or mates happy. If the mate or mates are unhappy, so will be the Veela. If the mate or mates dies for any reason, the Veela will follow almost instantaneously. That is why the Veela tries their best of keep their mate or mates healthy, happy and most importantly, alive._

_On their eighteen birthdays, they __must__ find their mate or mates. If they do not find their mate or mates until then; they will die. They either will die instantly or a slow, painful and heartbreak death. To help them discover their mate or mates; their features will change slightly, their power will double and they will find their senses and mind. Their senses include smell, hearing, taste and eyesight to help them 'sense' their mate or mates. Their physical strength will double and their body might, at most, become slightly more muscular or lean. The ability of doing wandless magic is also __available._

_There's two types of Veelas; Northern and Southern. The Northern Veelas are more fair; blonde, pale and delicate in their form. Their abilities are more into magic and charms. The Southern Veela are more dark, but handsome._

Fudge quickly turned to the next couple of chapters ahead, looking for the next creature and it's Siren/Witch. Before, he read it; however, he clumsily picked up the tea and drank some, spilling some drops on the floor and table. Not on the book - thankfully.

_Sirens are mostly a witch. It doesn't matter if the female is a pure-blood or a Muggleborn; the witch change always occurs on the crust of a new moon. When the witch is where she loved the most; her aura goes berserk and expands, which will attract males: animals and humans. The witch will change, if her body isn't fully 'developed' yet; the blood of the Siren Witch will do that for her. Her body will be more than 'develop'. The witch hair and shape of the body can change. The Siren Witch can become the most beautiful creature of the world … next to Veelas and Angelus', of course. Because of the Siren Witch's aura and looks; males will lust and fight for her, while females will hate her and look on in huge jealous and envy. The Siren Witch has to learn slowly and be prepared for their fate. There are no books on these creatures since each Siren Witch is different._

Fudge frowned; she certainly doesn't _look_ like a Siren Witch … or the other creatures that he had read.

_Primordial,_ thought Fudge. _This is the last bit of information - thank Merlin!_

_A Primordial was a witch of a wizard, most often, a witch, who could channel raw magic and bend it to her will without wands, charms or spells. They were a direct conduit to original magic or the magic of creation. Primordials were extremely rare, and in most cases were unaware of and unable to use their powers until they came into full maturity or adulthood. The last recorded Primordial was Lillian Dupoint, from France, who lived over fifteen hundred years agi and ruled a great portion of the world for over two hundred years. She had quashed opposing forces, battling for dominance and ruled with a velvet-covered iron hand. During her rule, there were no wars or power struggles. People lived a life of peace and prosperity that had ever been equaled since. A Primordial's power is triggered by their emotions; sad, angry, envy, happy, etc. The power is triggered by emotions. The Primordial could either taken or dampened other witches and wizards magical abilities so that they no longer have it; making the opponent powerless, literally. Because of the Primordial's sheer power - she could 'take over the world' with no problem or any real struggle._

"You cannot be a Primordial!" said Fudge, regaining his colour. "Or anything else for that matter! You cannot be a Veela! You're seventeen years old! You should've died!"

Sapphire let out a snort. "If I prove that I'm a Primordial; I might 'accidentally' remove your magical powers, forever," stated Sapphire, innocently. "As for the other creatures; I'm a Veela, Angelus, Siren _and_ Primordial. I'm different. My magical instincts and details don't follow the book." The book automatically closed itself and disappeared. "Now, do what I ask you; now."

She moved her hand to the student desks behind her; it levitated itself and surrounded Fudge.

"F-f-fine!" choked Fudge. "I'll tell her."

"You are lucky that I'm not in the wonder Order of Dumbledore's, Fudge," said Sapphire, softly. "Because if I was, I will _order_ you to make it legal, but since I'm not and don't care; you are _dreadfully_ lucky. Lucky that Dumbledore doesn't know about my, ah, let's say; abilities."

Fudge nodded, quickly. He drank the rest of his tea.

"Oh, and you'll be telling _them_," said Sapphire. "You will go outside, in the Great Hall, and inform everyone; the students, the ghosts, the professors and Dolores _Umbrella_ about the _wonderful_ news!"

Fudge opened his mouth, but closed it with a loud snap - Sapphire's eyes were glowing … that's definitely _not_ normal. "O-of c-course," said Fudge. "R-r-right a-away."

Fudge swept out of the door and into the Great Hall; with the Aurors and Sapphire following him. The Great Hall's door swung open, attracting everyone's attention. Dumbledore, the professors and the students looked worried and with curiosity in their eyes. Umbridge looked smug. Some of the students giggled as Fudge looked a bit whiter than usual.

Dumbledore was more than worried. He spent many times paying and telling a few professors to make the work a bit harder for Sapphire. She is getting really good. She can't get kicked out; all his hard work, all 'his' money … will be for nothing - a waste of time.

Fudge went center stage and cleared his throat. "Well, students!" said Fudge. He tried to smile charmingly, but failed as he looked white as ghost. "Miss Hermione Granger, here, is free to attend Hogwarts. Nothing ever happened."

He then motioned to Umbridge to come, which she did, having that awful victorious look on her face and her eyes held all smugness. She dropped into a curtsied. "Minister Fudge," said Umbridge, in her sweet and girlish voice of hers, even her voice had that smugness to it.

"Ah, yes, Hogwarts High Inquisitor, Dolores Umbridge," said Fudge. "I'm sorry to inform you that you will be removed from the position as Hogwarts High Inquisitor _and_ the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor."

Umbridge's victorious and smugness looks were completely wiped from her face. She was gapping, like a - well - a toad with its mouth open.

"Wha - What?" said Umbridge, as nicely and sweetly as she can. "This must be some kind of mistake - "

"But it's not, Dolores," interrupted Sapphire, smoothly. "As the _Minister_ said; you are _fired_ as Hogwarts High Inquisitor _and_ the position of the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. You can now leave this school, thank you very much."

"One hundred points - " started Dolores.

"No," said Sapphire, interrupting her, again. "Remember, you are no longer a professor at this school - so pack your things and _get out._" She waved her wand and Umbridge's trunks appear. "Get out or I'll toss you out - the whole lot of you!"

Before the Minister or Umbridge could say anything, the five Aurors grabbed them and literally, ran out of the castle.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** So? What do you think?! Do you like the History? Lolz. Poor Ginny ::cough_not_cough:: Poor Umbrella ::cough_not_cough:: Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	28. Chapter 28

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**pstibbons:** Knowing how thick Harry and Ron are, getting them to dump Ginny or realize that Ginny is 'really mean' or 'evil' will take a while. Ok.

**IrishLass6, hopelesslydark, Isabella Heart, love-to-hate, whymuzitellu24myname, sparklespaz16 & SiilverStar:** Lolz. Thanks. I'm glad you ejoy it and I'm glad you think so. The next chapter is here! _::Audiences goes beserk::_ Ok …

**Alyssa03 (Semi-Anonymous):** Tut, tut, tut. Three in a row, is good enough. Must be a world record for you. Lolz. Eh, Umbrella. It's not as mean or evil as her using that Blood Quill even though if it's not on Hermione, it is still used on a human. It's just too bad it's not Ginny. _::Sigh in disappointment::_

**Writing Nutcase (Reviewed on Ch. 1 & Anonymous):** Thank you, I'm honored that you think that. I'm sorry that you didn't like my story line.

**minerdude:** Alright, I'll try to redeem Harry as quickly as I can.

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** I know. That chapter wasn't my best. Lolz. No, Hermione's going to stay in Gryffindor, but she'll still continue her relationship with Blade and her relationship as friends with the **BM** characters, without a care in the world - or in Hogwarts at least.

**giroshi-hitada:** Lolz. I know. I was kind of scared. O.o And I wrote it, O.o Thank you!

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Lolz. My username is long. Lolz. "I will not be an ugly toad" - good one. Lolz. _::Hem hem::_ **HEY! I'M****DOING THE TALKING HERE, TOAD-FACE!!** _::Pushes Umbrella off the cliff::_ **AS I** was saying when I was _rudely_ interrupted _::Glare at the bloody body down the cliff::_ Maybe I'll do that. :) I think _a lot_ of people hate her. Who in their right mind would like _her_? Except for Fudge, of course, I don't like he have one, or a _smart_ one at least. :)

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** Thanks, I'm glad you enjoy it. Sure, I'll email you even I update, but I don't have your email. Your email isn't there, you probably write it, but the site blocked it. Try writing it in the space for "E-Mail" under your name and such. No one can see it, but me.

**Isabella Heart (Anonymous):** Lolz. Thank you. I'm glad you think so.

**lily (Anonymous):** I know. No, not yet? I have plans for the '_innocent_' ::cough_innocentmyass_coughcough:: Ginny. Oh, yeah. That would be the icing on the cake. _Especially_ what our '_lovely_' Headmaster have been going for all these '_years_'.

**Victoria Luv005:** Lolz. Heyy Victoria, haven't heard/read from you for a long time. Lolz. I know and yeah, you're right. It's Ginny. Yuck. Who would want her? Don't answer that. There's no Ginny bashings, I think. Lolz.

**CrazyMonkeyPantsIII:** Lolz. Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Typing. _::Type on keyboard::_

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Lolz. I'm glad you like the chapter. :) I hate Ginny too, obviously. I think there will be more Ginny bashings later on. If not, I'll write more. :P Lolz. I don't like I'm doing to let Ginny die _::See all the disappointed faces::_ yet. _::See __**some**__ disappointed faces::_ Well, it's obvious to see some people here are not patient. Not at all. Lolz.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Yeah, Hermione a.k.a Sapphire got all of her 21 credits because she used the Time Spell _and_ that because in **BM**, classes starts early; 6:00**AM**, Hogwarts' classes starts at 8:00**AM**.

Lolz. Harry and Ron's **OWL**s are kind-of high because of Dumbledore. Dumbledore pulled some strings for Harry to pass most of his classes. Not _all_, but a _very_ good amount. Ron - well, yeah. He deserves less, but Dumbledore interfere again. Without Ron, Harry wouldn't do anything. Since Harry lost one of his best friend, he won't lose the other one. So think of it as Dumbledore interfere with their **OWL**s.

The sounds of Ginny's nose being broken is like music to my ears. Lolz. Anything of hers are broken will always sound like music to my ears.

You're not alone - I _hate_ History classes too. It's so boring. _::Yawn::_Lolz. I did a little searching on Veelas, Sirens, Angelus, Primordial. Well, I made some of them up as well. Lolz. Fudge and the Toad Lady have no brain, how they got into the Ministry of Magic, and be the Minister is still a mystery to me. I'm waiting for the day … err … _chapter_ that Fudge and Umbrella got sack and throw out of the Ministry and into the street. That would be a sight to see. :P Lolz.

I got forty chapter completed and I'm working on chapter forty-one. No, I'm not sure how many chapters are left until the story is completed. Ginny is on both side, Light and Dark, and mostly for her own benefits. Dumbledore _and_ Voldemort _::See audiences shudder::_ uses her to be around Harry and see if anything odd is happening. You'll have to read and see what I have plans with Ginny, Voldemort, Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, **ETC**. :P :D

I'm _thinking_ about a sequel … lolz. But I'm not sure. I want to write a sequel, but not on _them_, on their _children_ instead. But I'm not sure. I have to finish this story first, then 'Kagome's Turn to Shine', and then a few of my '**Upcoming Stories**' on my profile. _IF_ I write a sequel about their children, I want it to be a multi-chapter. Not a one-shot.

Lolz. You always leave a _long_ review. Or at least, a long review than everyone else. :P :) :D

**SlytherinFrost:** Lolz. I'm glad you enjoy it. Lolz.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Lolz. Don't worry, I know what you mean. Lolz. Ginny Umbridge? Sorry, but I'm not making Ginny a 'Umbridge'. Not putting her in the toad family. Lolz. I'm kidding. :P **P.S.** Random Girl - you're odd. Ginny and Umbridge? _::Shudder::_ Someone get me a Counter Potion. I think this girl might be fed a love/like/obsession Potion. The horror!

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** Lolz. I'm glad you enjoy the bashings. Lolz. Yeah, there's going to be more bashings on Ginny. I think. I will make some more, just to be sure. :) Sapphire is powerful enough to 'take over the world' with no problem or struggle. Don't you think Sapphire would make a wonderful Minister? Better than Fudge and Dumbledore, that's for sure.

Oh, you don't want to know what Sapphire did on her short summers or long summers when she went to Hogwarts … Blackmail are sweet when it's not used against you. Lolz.

Maybe a duel or a fight - physically - would be nice … Sapphire was never a pushover … ehh … nevermind.

**Charlie (Anonymous):** Yeah. This story is a foursome; Hermione a.k.a Sapphire/Blade/Blaise/Draco. Yeah, many people seems to like the bashings too. I don't like Ginny would die soon. She wouldn't die, but I don't know what to do with her _if_ the Final Battle comes and all. Bet you Harry Potter will screw it up. _Again_.

**ANONYMOUS (Anonymous):** Lolz. I don't know. I have a bit over forty chapter right now. I don't know when this story will be completed. Lolz. My computer crashed a month ago and I had to fix it. I had to erase **EVERYTHING**. Thank God I send myself this story by email, but I lost my 'Kagome's Turn to Shine' story. So when this story is completed, I have to reread my Inu-Yasha story on **FF**. net so I can get my mind on the right track. Lolz.

**babytina3 (Anonymous):** Thank you. You came here and reviewed a few times. But this time, your review is long_er_. _Way_ longer. Got time to write a long review this time? Anyways; I'm glad you enjoy the bashings with Fudge, Umbrella, and Ginny, a lot of people enjoyed it too. Lolz. Nice nicknames for Umbrella ::_cough__**Umbitch**__cough__**Umbright**__cough::_ Oh, and don't worry, I know what you mean by Um'bright'. Thank you, I'm glad you think so. :) Yeah, Ginny is the one that's _involve_ with Fudge. She's a year younger than Harry and Ron. So about 14 or 15 years old are close. It's earlier because she had sex with one of her professors in Hogwarts too. Fudge is second, he is her … lover last year, when she was in Fourth Year.

**1.)** I'll answer your questions as best as I can. Maybe. If Ginny's brothers found out before - whatever things I will expose to them - they will be _very_ angry, _but_ if I don't. Then they probably won't be as angry as they should've. Still angry, but not a whole lot. Besides, what I am planning with the little bitch - they won't be on her side or defend her in anything or in anyway. She will deserves whatever comes to her by … well, anyone. **P.S.** In _my_ opinion, not sure about anyone else, Ginvera 'Ginny' Virgina Weasley doesn't have any 'honor(s)' to hold. Hell, she even lost her virginity to - you don't want to know. Either way, she lost it like she was on the Muggle streets or something.  
**2.)** Honestly, Ginny isn't on the Dark side or the Light side. She's on both sides, for her own benefits. She's ambitious, sly, and cunning - should have been in Slytherin. Don't know _why_ she's in Gryffindor, don't even ask me because I don't know. Lolz. :) Even though she's not smart - not _everyone_ in Slytherin were stupid. Ginny should've paid attention to her surroundings especially when she's in a danger zone - Common Room, Girls' Dormitory, Corridors, Classrooms (depends), and the Great Hall.  
**3.)** Maybe. Harry's crush _could_ be Luna Lovegood, but are you sure?  
**4.)** I have 40 chapters completed and I'm working on Ch. 41. I don't know how many chapters are left until the story is completed.  
**5.)** I don't know about Ginny just yet. She wouldn't die. I'm not so sure what part she'll play when the final battle arrive.  
**6.)** Lolz. Ginny wouldn't die, period. I don't know what to do with her, _but_ she wouldn't die. I have '_small_' plans for her. _But_ I'm planning to embarrass/humiliate Ginny in front of the whole school and others … under Veritaserum … so _everything_ spills from her mouth. _**EVERYTHING!!!**_ That chapter will most likely/probably clear some things and kinks if people are confused and such about the story.  
**7.)** I'm not sure about the sequel and I'm not worried about the sequel just yet.  
**8.)** You guessed correctly, Hermione a.k.a Sapphire and her friends of Demons wouldn't sit and watch the battle takes place. They - well, more like Sapphire is/will do something, _except_ that a certain _someone_ with _messy__black_ hair and _green_ eyes manage to fuck things up … _again_. And I shouldn't be telling you this.  
**9.)** Scenes of the main foursomes will be on Ch. 29 I believe. Lolz. I _think_ they're going to have _a_ talk. I'm not sure. :P And I wrote it. :)  
**10.)** Yes, _some_ people would be happy with kids and such. Others … well, a _few_ people wouldn't be so lucky.  
**11.)** Ginny is a bitch. Simply put. Being Mrs Potter isn't enough because she wants the finest things in life. She's a Weasley, she's not rich and such. So when she have her chances of becoming rich, she will get it, and _nothing_ will stands in her way. So she thought. Being poor, she wants _more_ and _more_. Because _if_ she marries Harry, she will be rich and she wants to … use that. In anyway she can. From undergarments to things she doesn't even need. Snobby people are like that. Oh, and when she's rich, she have to _hang_ with the right crowds: Pure-Bloods, _rich_ Pure-Bloods. Hang with the right people. She doesn't have any friends in Hogwarts, anymore, and when I'm done with her, she won't have any family members either.

Thanks for the _long_ review. Hope I answered everything to your questions.

**Amanda Stewart (Anonymous):** Lolz. I know. She's powerful, isn't she? Very promising addition to the community. Lolz. Fudge is a poor excuse for a wizard, even a worse excuse for a Minister!!

**Shiva (Anonymous):** **SHIVA?!** Can't believe you go on **FF**. net! Lolz. I didn't know you _read_ **FF!** _You_ should've told _me_!! Yeah, I hate Kikyo and I don't think you want my _long_ list of _why_ I hate Kikyo - again. Remember the last time you asked? Took me two hours for you and the others to shut me up, or else I would continue for the next hour or so. Lolz. Ugh. Don't get me _started_ on summer school, it's _horrible_ and _boring_. I feel like sleeping all day. I hate it. Who the Hell _invented_ _**SUMMER SCHOOL?!?!**_ Cause dude; it's _**SUMMER**_, a time for **RELAXING** for **TWO MONTHS!** Same old (strict) teachers. _::Shudder::_**HELP ME!!!!**

**angel-1844:** Thank you.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for all the reviews and such for the last chapter!. :) You're all _awesome_! This chapter focus on classes. _::Shudder::_ Cookies for everyone who read, review, or added me/my story into their favorites or alerts!! _::Hands out cookies::_ Damn. My story are popular with people that aren't on **FF**. net or too lazy to sign in. Anonymous people. Dang. This chapter is shorter than normal, sorry!! Just under 5000 words. :)

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Classes, Classes, Classes!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
"No," said Sapphire, interrupting her, again. "Remember, you are no longer a professor at this school - so pack your things and __**get out**__." She waved her wands and Umbridge's trunks appear. "Get out or I'll toss you out - the whole lot of you!"_

_Before the Minister or Umbridge could say anything, the five Aurors grabbed them and literally, ran out of the castle._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Everyone in the Great Hall, except for Ginny and the Demons blinked a couple of times before it clicked in their minds; Dolores Umbridge is gone. She's _finally_ gone! She's out of here! She's not their professor - anymore!!!! Loud cheers exploded from everywhere. Everyone was happy that the hag finally left; except for a couple of people …

Dumbledore frowned at Sapphire and at his thoughts while Sapphire went to sit at her Table. _What did she say to get Fudge so white that he looked like a ghost?_ thought Dumbledore. _How can she manipulate Fudge so quickly as it took him weeks to do so, but in -_ He looked at his silver-like chain thingy (**A/N:** Sorry, I have no idea what it's called) - _less than twenty-five minutes for her!_ He frowned. _What did she say __… to get Fudge so … easy-going?_

_How can she tell Fudge to kick that woman out so quickly?_ thought Ginny, also frowning. _He's supposed to be the Minister! But he cracked under twenty-five minutes and listened to the Mudblood bitch!_

_That horrid woman is __finally__ gone!_ were the thoughts of everyone else.

"How did you do it, Hermione?" asked Lavender as Sapphire came into ear-shot.

"Yeah; how did you get Fudge to 'fire' that horrid woman?" asked Parvati.

Everyone leaned in to hear the explanation. "Just a little threat here and there," said Sapphire. "Nothing major. Just told him if he doesn't follow; everyone will know his dirty secrets."

"Which is?" asked Lavender and Parvati, eagerly.

"His secrets," said Sapphire, winking at them both. "Blackmail is sweet."

"And I'm so glad we don't have classes today," said Seamus. "Can't wait to hear the story of this."

"Yeah," chorused the whole Gryffindor House.

"Did you guys pick your lesson choices yet?" asked Sapphire, looking at every sixth years, but Harry and Ron. "We have classes tomorrow and doesn't Professor McGonagall need our choices to _make_ the timetable?"

"Oh, right," said Dean.

"We picked ours already," said Lavender, proudly and Parvati nodded in agreement.

Professor McGonagall walked to the Gryffindor Table. "Your parchment of choices," said McGonagall.

Everyone gave theirs in, except for three people; Harry, Ron, and Sapphire.

"Can you come back to me in a moment, Professor?" asked Sapphire. "I haven't chosen yet. But I'll do it right now."

"That's fine, Miss Granger," said McGonagall. "And I'm glad to see you back here again."

Sapphire looked down at her parchment and read:

_Please tick three of the following boxes with your wand. Your school shall choose your lessons from your __**OWL**__ results. These three extra lessons which are advanced and for further education. The following lessons are of your choice:_

_Advanced Ancient Runes:__ Learn how to write and understand the concepts of Ancient Runes more. Including; a trip to __…_  
_Advanced Arithmancy__  
__Advanced Care of Magical Creatures:__ Learn how to breed and take care of animals and creatures of all different shapes, colours, and sizes. More dangerous ones and wild ones. Nothing to the death though. Including; Spider, Snakes, Lions, Tigers, and many more.  
__Advance Charms:__ Learn how to do advanced charm-work. Including; Moving Buildings, Building Things with Magic and Enchanting Objects.  
__Advance Herbology:__ Learn how to control the dangerous plants of the Magical and Muggle World. Including; Sucking Plant, Plant-of-the-Dead, and many more.  
__Advance Potions:__ Learn how to brew the hardest potion and have the honour of using the most expensive and rarest ingredients. Including; Phoenix's Blood, Phoenix's Scale, and many more.  
__Advanced Transfiguration:__ Learn how to transfigure more difficult objects. Including; Advanced Transformation on Common Objects, Temporary Person Transformation, and How to Become an Animagus.  
__Advanced Flying and Techniques:__ Learn how to do amazing stunts in the air. Including; Dives, Blocks, Rolls, and many more.  
__Auror Training:__ Learn the basics of being an Auror. Including; Stealth, Advanced Spells, Potion Making, and Protection Objects.  
__Healing:__ Learn how to brew medicines and treat wounds of all sizes. Including; Medicines, Minor Injuries, and Serious Injuries. People shall be warned that this topic will have a lot of site of blood.  
__Magical Transportation:__ Learn how to use all magical transportation. Including; Apparition, Portkey, and many more.  
__Wandless Magic:__ Learn how to do spells without the use of a wand. People should know that many people will not be able to complete this course. Only certain people can do wandless magic.  
_

'_What did you guys choose?_' asked Sapphire.

'_All of us picked the same classes,_' said Diamond.

'_Auror Training, Advance Charms and Advanced Transfiguration,_' replied Luke.

'_I was also thinking of choosing those classes,_' said Sapphire. '_Ok, we have the same classes._'

Ron picked Advanced Flying and Techniques, Advanced Care of Magical Creatures, and Advanced Transfiguration. While Harry chose Advanced Flying and Techniques, Advanced Transfiguration, and Auror Training.

"Are you going to work with your brother, Charlie?" asked Harry.

Ron perked up a bit as he can't chose the courses that he wanted to take - his **OWL**s aren't enough, but thinking of, possibly, working with his older brother, Charlie, is a nice thought.

"Maybe mate, maybe," said Ron. "You want to be an Auror, I suppose?"

"I know me all too well," said Harry.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood up. "Ladies and Gentlemen please submit your parchment of choices to your Head of the House," said Dumbledore. "Then you may leave and do whatever you wish - tomorrow is the beginning of your classes."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

For the whole entire day; the Gryffindors mainly talk about their summers and then refilled Sapphire in for the past year and a half … or so. When that was over; the boys talking about Quidditch and the girls, except Sapphire, talked about make-up. But they mainly asked where and how Sapphire got her new look done. In which, she told the rest of the girls that she always looked like this; the Hermione that they know and used to, is just a Concealment Charm and all. Which were half-true and which they believed. Harry and Ron, sometimes, joined the boys' conversation about Quidditch, but Ginny was blatantly and obviously was ignored by the rest of the girls. They didn't noticed that she was there or just plainly, ignored.

In which, Ginny huffed and went to her Dormitory, thinking of something, well, more likely her new plans since the bookworm is back … unfortunately …

The next day was a day of class. Ugh. At breakfast; Dumbledore and a couple of other professors had something to say for all sixth year students.

"Attention, please," said Dumbledore, calmly. "First off, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is Professor Nymphadora Tonks!" Everyone clapped politely, although, you can see some of the Slytherin students sneering and some have a look of disgust on their faces. Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Sixth Years of Hogwarts, some of the staff have some issues to discuss. It involves lessons that we chose personally, for you."

Everyone looked up and noticed that Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, Snape, Sprout, and Tonks - who has blonde hair - had stood up.

"All Sixth Years that have an 'O' or above shall be learning Advanced Charms," said Flitwick. "If people have chosen this subject as one of their three extras, do not worry. What will be taught in Advanced Charms is completely different from what shall be taught in Advance Charms. However, Advanced Charms is easier than Master Charms. All students shall share the same class, however, will be learning different things." He explained.

Students muttered, most of which, were interested. However, many of them looked disappointed, they had obviously not received an 'O' or above. Flitwick sat down and McGonagall spoke.

"My lesson shall be the same," said McGonagall. "Except people who received an 'E' or above shall be learning harder work. This is also completely different from Master Transfiguration. All professors here will say if anyone has a high grade they shall be doing Advanced magic." She explained seriously. "All Sixth Years will have the five core subjects, all with higher grades will be more advanced than others." She and Sprout sat down. Snape began to speak.

"I am not so happy to find that a couple have gotten an 'O' in my class," said Snape, coldly and his face adopting a smirk. "That does not include the transfer students, who have the _highest_ mark in Hogwarts' History. The rest shall be doing basic potion-making with Madam Pomfrey." He sneered.

Students whispered again; this time some were complaining that they should take _real_ Potions class and others say that he lowered their grade on purpose. When the talking dampened, thanks to the help of Dumbledore, who puffed his chest out a bit.

Tonks began her little speech. "Defense Against the Dark Arts shall be exactly like Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall and Professor Sprout, however, in my class, people who have an 'O' or above will have the opportunity to get an apprenticeship from the Ministry of Magic, after you graduate school. The Auror Department is looking for more Auror's and will happily try to train and test students with the needed knowledge and talent. For more information on such things, please, come to my office and I will be more than happy to help." She explained, with a small smile and then sat down, finishing her breakfast.

(**A/N:** Sorry; but I won't go into much details in their classes and such - Yes, I'm a witch, but I don't go to Hogwarts; I go to **BM**. :P So I will only choose some of the classes that I want to and whatnot. Sorry, but this is Hogwarts and not the 'regular' school that I go to. So I'll just skip the rest of the classes and go on to the extra ones.)

Sapphire and the Demons had some of the same classes. It was either a Gryffindor and Slytherin class, or it's because they all picked the exact same classes - Advance Charms, Advanced Transfiguration, and Auror Training. Unfortunately; Harry is in two of their classes; Advanced Transfiguration and Auror Training, while Ron is in one of their class; Advanced Transfiguration.

Sapphire and the Demons made their way to Advance Charms. Professor Flitwick was standing on top of a pile of books, to let him see over his students' heads. Sapphire looked around the class; Susan Bones, Lavender Brown, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, and of course, herself, the Demons, Blaise, and Draco.

All they did in the class was review and an outline on what the students are going to be doing in the class. The next class; Advanced Transfiguration, double Advanced Transfiguration … with those two lousy ex-friends of Sapphire.

They went in the Transfiguration classroom and sat down; Sapphire sat in the row. Harry and Ron wanted to sit next to their 'best friend' to talk things over, but the spots near her were taken … by those new Slytherins. Harry and Ron had an annoyed expressions on their faces; slimy Slytherins, but they sat some where else.

Sapphire, pretending that Potter and Weasel was there, looked around the class and see who's in her class. Honestly; everyone that's in Sixth Year was in this class, ok, maybe except for Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. The Gryffindors, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and Hufflepuffs; Lavender Brown, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Parvati Patil, Harry Potter, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw, Anthony Goldstein from Ravenclaw, Padma Patil from Ravenclaw, Sally-Anne Perks from Ravenclaw, Lisa Turpin from Ravenclaw, Millicent Bulstrode, Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Lily Ghislain from Slytherin, Ariana LaFrenaire from Slytherin, Liza Moon from Slytherin, Lana Montague from Slytherin, Theodore Nott from Slytherin, Michael Talbot from Slytherin, Susan Bones from Hufflepuff, Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff, and Justin Finch-Fletchley from Hufflepuff.

This class is an unusual large one. It looks like everyone wants to learn more about Transfiguration … or about becoming an Animagus. She guessed it was an Animagus.

"Alright," said McGonagall. "Congratulations for making my class. First off, you will be doing Advanced Transformation on Common Objects, then Temporary Person Transformation, and How to Become an Animagi and learn about which one is the best for you. All in order and we will get it through all in time. I suggest; the faster we move, the quicker we will get to the Animagi parts." She narrowed her eyes at them. "However, for this first lesson, copy down … "

It's just too bad they have to do the boring and work stuff first before they get to the stuff that everyone were waiting for. And knowing Professor McGonagall, the good stuff will probably be near the end of the year or something.

Harry and Ron groaned and took out a quill, ink and a few parchments. It look them the whole first lesson for them to copy everything down on the board. In their second lesson, they learn a few incantations and the movement of the wand. Then they got only ten minutes to practice the incantation and movement before the bell rung for the next period/class.

The next class was Auror Training. In that class was, once again, Harry Potter, the Demons, Sapphire, Draco and Blaise. Tonks taught them fighting styles, hexes and curses.

As the day ended, everyone was in their Common Room or in the Great Hall. Sapphire sat in the Gryffindor Common Room, doing homework with Lavender and Parvati beside her.

Harry and Ron sat on a chair, near a small table; placing their books there, they did their work. However, in less than five minutes; Ron was already complaining.

"Why do the professors have to give us so much bloody homework?" groaned Ron. "On the first day of classes too. Must be mental, our professors."

Sapphire made no indication of looking, talking or helping them - she was plainly ignoring them. Plain and simple. Harry and Ron sighed in defeat.

For a year and a half, they have passed half of their classes, but fail the rest. They're lucky that they got seven or eight **OWL**s - without Hermione's help too. But how can they make it to this and next year? To add on top of that; next year's the Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests (**NEWT**). So they _have to_ get _really_ good grades to be what they want to be when they're officially adults and are out in the 'real world'.

Ron grumbled under his breath as he tried to work on his Potions Assignment that is until he can't concentrate on it and do another one.

This year's going to be Hell. Having the classes that will make them successful in getting 'the right job'; then at the end of their seventh year, they have the **NEWT**, but more importantly; they _must_ pass their school years. But at least they could thank Merlin that the hideous Umbridge woman is _finally_ gone - she doesn't know how to teach and they have to work harder in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes because they never had a professor that stayed longer than a year before - Umbridge doesn't count because all they do in class is read and write; no challenging there.

But, hopefully, with Tonks, she can teach them what they _really_ need to know. Since she's an Auror; she should be better than their previous professors, right? She should know good hexes and curses, right?

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Nothing new or exciting in this chapter. The next chapter is about Draco, Blaise, the Demons, and Sapphire. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Yeah. I'm azian; half Japanese and half Vietnamese. More Vietnamese since my family speak in Vietnamese 24/7 instead of Japanese. They kind-of ignore the Japanese background.

**sparklespaz16:** I'm glad you like it. :)

**CrazyMonkeyPantsIII:** I'm glad you like it. :) What? _Squirrels wearing ponchos_ are going to rule? Really now? And here I thought humans will rule forever. Lolz.

**MizzLatinaWitch, moonshine07 (Reviewed on Ch. 1), ****Amanda Stewart (Anonymous), IrishLass6, NotSoSecretlyInLove** Thank you. I'm glad you enjoy the chapter/story. Ch. 28 is a little short - :( - I know. My bad. Hopefully this chapter turns out _a bit_ longer.

**giroshi-hitada:** Lolz. Yeah. Poor Ron and Harry. … … ? Oh, yeah. I know. For once, I'm not going to put 'cough' or 'sarcastic' in. Lolz. I'm being semi-serious around these two … has the world gone mad?!

**Lina Mistress of Elements (Reviewed on Ch. 27 & 28):** What a dream. Umbrella dying a painful death. I can see it too. Sapphire could manipulate anyone, if she has the blackmail stuff and such. But for right now or then; she has information on everyone that's in the Ministry of Magic. Everyone that is important at least.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** I know; Dumbledork is such a manipulative guy. _::Sigh::_ Lolz. Yeah. Ginny's going to get it good. Lolz. Ok, glad to know you want to hear/read about their children.

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** Lolz. I think you'll have to wait for a semi-long time. Lolz. I don't know if I should include more blackmails or not.

**Charlie (Anonymous):** I know. _::Shudder::_ Sapphire, Harry, and Ron in the same class(es), _again_. _::Shudder::_ Poor Sapphire.

**inukag4ever13:** I'm hurrying! I'm hurrying!! Lolz.

**babytina3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. So you do have more time on your hands now. I think? Lolz. I'm hungry too … but I think it is too early to eat pie. No matter how good it sounds …

**pstibbons:** Thanks for the review. Lolz. I know. I missed out some words. Lolz. Going to fix it a.s.a.p. Oh, I read some of your stories … and I love it!!!!!! Please update them soon!!!

**lily (Anonymous):** No, there will be no Tonks bashing, just Harry, Ron, and Ginny, but mostly Ginny-bashings. Yah-woo! I have a doughnut!. _::Do silly dance::_

**hopelesslydark:** I didn't put Hermione in Slytherin because having her in Gryffindor will cause more drama towards the new Goldren Trio; Harry, Ron, and Ginny. It'll be … _fun_. _::Smile a bit too sweetly::_

**Alyssa03 (Semi-Anonymous):** Aww. You didn't sign in. :( Lolz. I know, Ch. 28 was a little short. Hopefully, this chapter turns out _a bit_ longer.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** You're welcome! College book?. O.o Well, I have one thing I want to say to you … ok, two things. One; Good luck!! Sounds awful and hard!!!! All the power to ya! Lolz. Two; **COLLEGE BOOK(S)?!?!** Glad I'm not in your school. :) Ginny Umbridge … I think everyone here or a lot of people here will agree with me that - that is _nasty_! _One_ Umbridge is _bad_ enough, but **TWO**?!?! The world's going to end.

**trumpetgurl (Anonymous):** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoy the story!. :) Yeah, there's going be to more Ginny bashings or if not yet - I'll add some more! Lolz. You don't sound like an alarm clock _if_ you do, so would a lot of people too. O.o

**Pyroangel8605 (Anonymous):** Yeah, all the (regular) classes; Potions, etc are with the regular professors. They will still have Snape as their professor for Potions. I feel sorry for them. The _thingy_ between Sapphire/Hermione, Blade, Blaise, and Draco will come into effect in a short couple of chapters. _::coughIthinkcough::_

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** I know! Umbridge is gone! Umbridge is gone!! _::Continue singing that chant::_ I think _a lot_ of people can shut her up. Maybe _not_ permanently, unfortunately, but for a couple of hours/days or so. :) Sometime tells me that I don't want to know what you have plans for Ginny … _::Sigh::_ Ok. I can't lie. What do you have plans for Ginny?!?!

**Apostle1Apostle2:** I'm glad you love it!. :D Give Ginny all I have - got it.

**Zegas a.k.a Zegas Angel (Semi-Anonymous & Reviewed on Ch. 1, 7, 17 & 26):** _Private messages already sent._

**Vandelle (Reviewed on Ch. 6 & 28):** _Private messages alreday sent._

**LadyAkina:** I'm glad you enjoy my story. :D Lolz. I don't know if I _should_ kill Ginny. Harry hasn't withdrew Ginny's name from his Gringotts account yet. Hell, she doesn't even know that she has _some_ rights to her '_boyfriend's_' account. Thank God, or Harry will be poor. Harry's going to dump Ginny in a couple of chapters!!!

**FOR EVERYONE (ELSE):** Hello! Hello!! Thank you everyone who added me/my story on their favorites/alerts lists!! You're awesome!. :D :D I don't know if I should kill Ginny or not. Sapphire a.k.a Hermione can blackmail anyone if she has the info and she has the info in all of the important people in the Ministry of Magic. Including every Heads of each Departments there!! Glad I'm not in the story - I can't believe I just write that - and I'm glad I'm not on her bad side. _::Shudder in horror __**if**__ that happens::_ I'm dead. Lolz. Thanks for reviewing and reading people!! Cookies and doughnuts for you all!!. _::Hands out one of each to everyone::_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: She Needs Them & They Need Her**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**dark fiery phoenix09**_'!!!!!!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
This year's going to be Hell. Having the classes that will make them successful in getting 'the right job'; then at the end of their seventh year, they have the __**NEWT**__, but more importantly; they must pass their school years. But at least they could thank Merlin that the hideous Umbridge woman is __**finally**__ gone - she doesn't know how to teach and they have to work harder in their Defense Against the Dark Arts classes because they never had a professor that stayed longer than a year before - Umbridge doesn't count because all they do in class is read and write; no challenging there._

_But, hopefully, with Tonks, she can teach them what they __**really**__ need to know. Since she's an Auror; she should be better than their previous professors, right? She should know good hexes and curses, right?_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Blade and the Demons sat in the Slytherin Common Room, they're other Slytherin classmates, well, except for Blaise and Draco; since they're not in the Common Room, sat far away from them. The new transfer students had beat up Potter and Weasley three days ago … badly. The Gryffindorks are still in the Hospital Wing. They also know that these new Slytherins have been hanging around with Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor Mudblood.

However, everyone, from First Years to Seventh Years were hexed, badly, when they called her Mudblood or Gryffindork. The Slytherins remembered it as if it was yesterday …

**--- Flashback ---**  
_  
A Seventh Year student had come up to the Demons. "Hey - you new students!" said the older boy. "You do not know the rules here, eh? No Slytherins are to 'hang around' with Gryffindorks, much less the Gryffindork's Mudblood Princess, that Granger girl. She's no good." He then turned threatened. "If I ever see you around her again, I'll - "_

_The Demons, to say, was pissed. Sapphire's not a Granger, not a Gryffindor; not fully, not a Mudblood and not a 'dork'. Daniel punched the guy's face before he can go on and the guy's body flew to the wall. Luckily, this happened in the Slytherin Common Room, but unluckily, the whole fifth years to seventh years were there, with some younger years._

_Daniel sneered. "Who said she's a Mudblood?" asked Daniel._

_"Or a Gryffin__dork__?" asked Jade. "When she's __obviously__ smarter than you lots?"_

_Diamond was seating on one of the couches and she sneered at the rest of the Slytherins. "You are obviously not a smart bunch, are you?" asked Diamond. "__Hermione__ isn't a Mudblood. She's __Pure-Blood__. She's also __not__ a __Granger__. She's adopted, but her parents are still __Pure-Bloods__. Oh, but the family that she's with - the Grangers - are also __Pure-Bloods__, not __Muggles__."_

_"She's also __not__ a true __Gryffindor__," added Ruby. "That fucking Sorting Hat placed her there so she can befriend the Potter and Weasley. But if it wasn't for them and the Hat - guess what house she'll be in?" She sneered._

_"If anyone calls her a Mudblood or Gryffindork again, we will beat the shit out of you," said Luke, softly. "So bad that you'll end up in coma."_

_All of their eyes glowed red in the dark. Making it even scarier than normal. Then the Demons scattered off. People crowded around the beaten up Seventh Year. His jaw, nose, and back were broken._

_A few days later, two fifth years and three seventh years ignored the Demons' warnings and called Sapphire a 'Filthy Mudblood' and a 'Gryffindork'. And true to the Demons' words; the five Slytherins were brutally beaten; two broken arms, a broken leg, broken all of their ribs, broken nose, jaw, two black eyes, and a __very__ injured crotch; oh, and are in the 'St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries'._

_Since then, the Slytherins stopped teasing Sapphire, although it wasn't much fun anymore - she ignores it._

**--- End of Flashback ---**

So, yes. The Demons made a frightening reputation among the Slytherins very quickly. No one stood in their way or made friends with them. In fact; the Demons act like they _don't_ want to be their friends _and_ that they don't want to go to Hogwarts either.

'_What should we do now?_' asked Jade. '_Nothing to do._'

'_There's nothing to do,_' responded Diamond. '_We can't do anything - the Old Coot will know._'

'_What about Sapphire?_' asked Ruby. '_She needs the other two._'

Luke made a face, mentally. '_As much as I hate to agree with her, I have to agree with her,_' said Luke. '_Sapphire needs all three of them._' He glanced at Blade. '_She needs him, Draco, and Blaise._'

'_They're humans!_' exclaimed Jade. '_And what about their parents?_' asked Jade. '_No one wants to live forever and outgrown all their friends and families._'

'_Well,_' said Ruby. '_Can't we - you know - turn them into demons too?_'

'_What?_' asked Diamond. '_You mean __all__ of them? That's too much? We already have to watch and worry about Brown, Patil, Chang, Johnson, Spinnet, Bell, and Longbottom! Now you want us to __add__ their friends and families?!_'

'_Well, yeah,_' said Jade. '_I mean, not __all__ of them. Just their parents, their siblings and their closet friends._'

'_And who would __that__ be exactly?_' asked Diamond.

'_Well, I don't know,_' said Ruby. '_Parkinson and Flint?_'

'_Then what about Parkinson's and Flint's families and friends?_' asked Diamond.

'_Uh, right,_' said Ruby.

Blade growled. '_Just get those two with her and the rest will be dealt with later,_' growled Blade.

As much as he hates sharing any of his things with other people; this is the time he has to share. He scowled. He's only doing this because of Sapphire. To make her happy and that is all that's matter. Everyone else could go to Hell for all he cared; they're not his problems.

The Demons looked at Blade, surprised at Blade just agreed, without an argument or fight. Blade noticed their gazes at him and he glared at them - full force.

'_Well?_' asked Blade, impatiently. '_Get it on with it or I'll change my mind!_' He snapped, growling.

The Demons jumped and began to gather thoughts. Blade just listened and maybe input his ideas, once in a _very_ few while.

'_I think we should just talk to them,_' said Ruby. '_It's obvious that those two like her. We should talk to them to see how they feel. Once they accepted their Fates; we - as in everyone - could sit down and talk about Becoming-the-Whole-Demon-Thing._'

'_Nicely put,_' said Diamond, sarcastically. '_'Becoming-the-Whole-Demon-Thing'? Very nicely put indeed._'

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few days later; an argument exploded, kind of, but this time, it's to Sapphire, Ron, and Harry. Ginny's on the sideline and not looking so impressed. The argument too, started and ended in the Gryffindor Common Room. It seems that all the pressure is getting to Ron before he asked, most likely, the most _dumbest_ questions ever …

Everyone was in the Gryffindor Common Room, playing, studying or talking. Sapphire and her group was studying, so is Harry and Ron, Ginny wasn't in the Common Room - yet. The others are scattered doing this or that - not important. Ron was working on his Potions assignment, when suddenly, he just slammed his textbook closed and slammed his quill down - loudly.

"I can't do this assignment that Snape assign us!" shouted Ron, causing almost, everyone's attention at him. "It's too hard. What does that slimy bat think we are? Hey - Hermione, how about giving us a hand here?" (**A/N:** That's the dumb question I was talking about.)

Sapphire didn't look at them, but continued studying. Lavender turned to them and sneered before looking at her homework.

"Oh, too good for us now, eh?" asked Ron, wrinkling his nose. "Miss Goody-good. Miss I-Love-Homework. Miss I-Know-Everything. Miss I'm-So-Perfect. Miss I'm-Better-Than-Y - "

"**SHUT UP, RONALD!!**" shouted Sapphire. "**WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?! DO YOU OWN WORK!!! YOU WERE DOING JUST FINE THE LAST YEAR AND A HALF WHEN I LEFT! CONTINUE DOING SO!!!!**"

"**BUT YOU'RE HERE NOW!!!**" shouted Ron. "**FRIENDS HELP EACH OTHER, REMEMBER?!?!**"

Sapphire looked at him with disgust. "Friends?" asked Sapphire. "Friends? Since when are we friends? Since when did _you_ considered _me_ as your friend? When, Ronald? When? Since the day you found out you needed me? or since the day, you found out you're failing one of your classes?"

"We were friends since first year, 'Mione," said Harry. "Since we - "

"We were _never_ friends, Harry James Potter," said Sapphire. "We never were and never will be."

"But - " said Ron.

"No buts," said Sapphire. "You made it clear as day that you don't like me. That I'm a bitch. I'm a fake. That I'm one good way to high grades - remember?" She sneered. "Why am I _your_ friends, I will never know. Don't want to. Don't know what _I_ was thinking choosing to be with your friends."

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "We're friends because we help each other. Because we - "

"Shut up," hissed Sapphire. "We _never_ helped each other. _I_ helped _you_. Oh, yeah. You saved me from a troll - which I _thank you_, which was once and that's it. But _I_ help you with everything else." She shouted. Everyone's attention is on her. "_I_ figured out the potions for you to fight Professor Quirrell. _I_ made the Polyjuice Potion to disguise ourselves. _I_ stole the ingredients were needed from Snape's _private_ storage rooms. _I_ figured out what the snake was called that had been killing or petrifying students and got _myself_ petrified because of it! _I_ figured out that Remus Lupin was a Werewolf - before _you_. _I_ used the Time-Turner all year to get to all of my classes and hid it from you - without you noticing! _I_ was correct that Sirius Black sent Harry the Firebolt broomstick. _I_ helped Harry to learn the '_Accio_' spell for the Triwizard Tournament. _I_ helped with the **DA**'s 'club'. _I_ had the idea of using the Fake Galleon to call the meeting, if necessary. _I_ figured out the spells to help with **DA**. _I_ helped you with _all_ of your work, homework, projects, and social life!" She said all of this _really_ calmly. Not crying or stressing over stuff. "Don't want to sound conceited here, _but_ without me, you'll die a _long_ time ago. I did all of that stuff and how did you repay me?" She asked with no emotion on her face. "Ditching me. Talking behind my back. Betraying me. Using me. Talking like I wasn't there. _And never saying 'thank you' when I helped you!!!!_ Talking about Quidditch all day long. When you need help with something, you come to me, other than that - you ignored me and do what you do. Your excuses are that I'm a girl, you're boys. I hate Quidditch, you love Quidditch. I love books, you hate books. I love and pass all of my classes, you hate classes. I'm a bookworm, you're not. You have a girlfriend or want one, but I don't want a boyfriend, or need one. I'm a 'bossy know-it-all', you're not." She said this all, while staring at Ron's and Harry's eyes. Noticing the Common Room's door opened, but made no movement to acknowledge it. "When you two fight, I'm the peacekeeping of the group. When you two in trouble, I tried to get you out of it. When you two needed help, I was always there. When you two needed comfort or someone understanding to talk, I was always there. And in return? Ditching me. Talking behind my back. Betraying me. Using me." Harry looked guilty; Ron looked a bit guilty, but mad was more like it. "And _now_, _you_ want _me_ to _help_ you?" She asked. "Are you on crack, mental, sick or you crazy? Did you forget what you thought I was? What you talked about me? A year and a half ago? You forgot? Hopefully, you remember this one in the near future."

Ginny came in. "What are you so cheesed off of?" asked Ginny. "It's not their problems or businesses."

"Do you know what her - " said Sapphire, looking at the girl disgustingly. "- nickname in this school is? Broomstick. What to know why? Well, ask the boys."

"Hey - " said Ginny.

"Ginny, do _shut up_," hissed Sapphire. "You're not good with words. You can't swear, cuss or diss properly. So don't try. You'll only make a fool of yourself. For the last year and a half, you didn't learn anything? Open that big tramp of yours and then you get your big arse whooped? You didn't learn from it, did you?" Ginny opened her mouth. "Zip! Ze! Zi! Zip!" She said; keep on saying it as Ginny opened her mouth.

"**THAT'S A MEAN - "** started Ron.

"Oh, please!" said Sapphire. "You think that this is mean? Ditching, betraying, using and talking behind 'best friend's' back, isn't?" She rolled her eyes. "Grow up. You will _never_ grow up. _No one_ wants to be with you. You are just a desperate boy, trying to get laid. You are never good enough. No matter how much or hard you try. No matter how strong you are. No matter how smart you are - that will never happen anyways." She said, drawing laughter from the audience. "No matter hot you are - never going to happen. No matter how _rich_ you are - might as well be dreaming about that, eh?"

Everyone in the room snickers, but the four of them; Sapphire, Harry, Ron, and Ginny. "Then little, Ms 'Innocent' comes in," said Sapphire. "She's your sister - " She looks at Ron. "She's your girlfriend - " She looks at Harry. "She got you in her control. If she wants you to sit, you'll sit. If she wants you to sleep, you'll sleep. If she wants you to die, you'll die. If she wants you to bitch, you'll bitch. You're her dogs. Her bitches. So before any of you - " She narrows her eyes at the two idiots. "- complain to me or anyone else; don't forget, _she's_ the one who's controlling you like a random dog on the street. Common dogs. Her dogs. No one controls me. I do whatever I want. There's a difference. The strongest survives and the weak gets bit." She shook her head and laughed. "So no. I don't want to be your friends. No, I don't want to help you. And yes; **I DO HATE YOU!**"

Applauses were heard. Cheers were deafening. The cheers went on for five minutes; it slowly died down - Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie were the last ones that were still clapping.

"You want to know why I'm here?" asked Sapphire. "Dumbledore begs me. Literally. He did. Begged me to come back to Hogwarts - which I came. Begged me back to the Order - which I refused. What happened if I suddenly left? Again? Who would feel his wrath?" She looked at Ginny, Harry, and Ron. "I never liked it here, you know. No freedom. I can't be myself. The _Hermione_ that you know; the bookworm … is dead. She was never real. I made it up. I _pretend_ to be one." She laughed. "That isn't important; what's important is that you replaced me with this idiot loser over here." She pointed at Ginny. "Yes, Ginny Virginia Weasley. That's what you are. A replacement. A second-banana. Second best. A toy. A backup. A replacement." She sneered. "When someone who is better than you comes by; you will be dumped like garbage. Like yesterday's news. Like trash. Thank Merlin, _I_ left. Only to be replaced by you. Oh, well. Someone better will come along and she'll replace you. Then you'll be a no body. Once again. A no-body. You will be known as Ron's younger sister. Another Weasley. Another face in the crowd. Harsh, isn't it? Well, honey. That's the _real world_ for you! Live it up while you can! Sooner than later; you'll be replaced! Because once a replacement; _always_ a replacement! You're _not_ the real thing! _You're_ a _fake_! Once a fake; _always_ a fake. Just like once a _freak_, _always_ a _freak_!!"

Harry actually flinched at that, not like it's directed at him. But it still hurts as he heard it so many times during his childhood. Ron was red as a tomato. Ginny was red and tears were in her eyes. No one knows if it's real or fake. She's a crier anyways. Once a cry-baby; always a cry-baby. They - well, Harry, guessed it's over now.

But Sapphire had other ideas. "Ginny," said Sapphire. "You are a replacement. A replacer. A no body. A Weasley. Ron. You are a temperamental boy. A loser, who tries _wayy_ to hard to be 'cool' and to be 'noticed'. Harry. You are 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. That fame and money had gone to your head. Get your act together before you lose everything. Money isn't everything. You can't buy everything. Sure; try buying friends, but it will be the waste of money. You have to earn friends and earn their trust. Not buy them. They look up to you and stuck up to you. When you need them most; they'll ditch you - like you ditch me. All three of you have huge ego problems. Deal with it before you become a loner. An outcast. A no body. In school _and_ 'in the real world'. The three of you have already dealt with problems at school - ready to deal with it in the real world?" She looked at them, harder with more intense.

"**BUT YOU HANG AROUND WITH SLYTHERINS!**" cried Ron. "**THOSE SLIMY NO GOOD WANNABE DEATH E - "**

Sapphire rolled her eyes at the dim-witted boy. "Your point?" asked Sapphire. "We are in our sixth year at Hogwarts. **SIX**. Not one, not two, but six. So what if they're Slytherins? So what if they're Ravenclaw? So what if they're Hufflepuff? What? When you're old enough to have a job, do you ask your boss and employer what House they were when they're at Hogwarts? No one cares. No one. In the world; it's about survival - not what Houses people were in. There are also other schools; Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. Stop being so close minded about other Houses. What? _Are_ you going to ask people what Houses they were in when they were in school? Are you _sure_ that they even _went_ to Hogwarts? _How_ close minded are you?" She glared at him - them. "Out in the real world; it's about survival and life. Not about what Houses or whatnot. Fine, some Slytherins might continue to **PMS** about the whole Muggleborn and Muggle thing, but that's their problems. If _you_ continue to **PMS** about the whole 'they're Slytherin' thing, you will loose more than your career, Ronald. Get over it. Grow up. Be a _Gryffindor_ and _not_ a coward. Stupid, filthy traitors. You three remind me of Peter Pettigrew, Wormtail."

Harry and Ron flinched; they are _nothing_ like that traitorous rat - Wormtail. Ginny didn't feel or do anything; Wormtail knows his 'stuff'. She unconsciously licked her lips. Uhh, they were too dry!

Sapphire caught Ginny's simple gesture, but didn't say something. "Well, Ron?" asked Sapphire. "Are you? Open your eyes and mind, you dolts. What are you trying to prove, Ron? Are you trying to prove something? Just be doing that; you are _not_ 'cool'. So don't even try. In fact, you look like a conceited child. That's right _child_. You are _not_ a kid, a teen, or a man, but a _child_. You lots are idiots. A slut and her two bitches; wow. What a pathetic group; couldn't do more pathetic." She then 'pretended' to think about something. "Nope; can't be more pathetic. This is the lowest you could go - the lowest of the low."

With that said; Sapphire marched upstairs, with her stuff floating and following her from behind and mumbling about 'Stupid Weasley, so close minded, no life, an idiot' and 'Sluts and her two bitches'. Leaving everyone in the Common Room. Laughing, snickering, teasing, and more importantly; thinking about her words. Words of wisdom. Hermione does have a point. It's true - it won't matter what Houses you were in when you left school. It wouldn't matter at all. Ron is close minded about the though Slytherin thing, while the Slytherins are close minded about the Muggleborn and the Muggle thing.

Harry and Ron were actually hurt by Sapphire's/Hermione's speech. Oh, yes, they know that she's correct, always is. And it's true. Deep inside their heart, they know that they caused more trouble for her, but they wouldn't admit it - would they?

Ginny is red in the face. Embarrassed. Humiliated. Pissed. Angry. Mad. Jealous. Hurt. That was the first that people talked to her like that. **LIKE THAT**; not what the school did - pushing her, talking about her and such. That was a little thing; but this - this confrontation is - different. It hurts and it's not true. Right? It's _not_ true, right?

_Back to the planning board,_ thought Ginny. _Now that the stupid bitch is back; I have to plan __… again. A different plan. Merlin. Got the bitch to leave, but then she came back … with friends._ She scowled. _Need another plan. Fast._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I know this chapter is kind of … odd. Sorry. And sorry if Hermione is a bit … un-Hermione-like. Anyways; I hope you like the little ::cough_finenotsolittle_cough:: bashings of the three characters; Ron, Harry and Ginny. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	30. Chapter 30

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**pstibbons:** Harry _and_ Ron would break away from Ginny. I just don't know when. I'm joking!

**trumpetgurl & Penneay7 :** Ok!!

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Lolz. Thanks. If a Slytherin is there - Ginny's … pathetic life would be fulfil.

**Isabella Heart:** Who doesn't love cookies and doughnuts? Lolz. Thanks.

**CrazyMonkeyPantsIII:** Thanks. I know. Ch. 29 is short … I have no idea what's wrong … lolz. I love bashings. Fun and funny … especially if people are bashing _Ginny_. Something shiny? What did you find?!?!

**Apostle1Apostle2:** Lolz. I know, Ch. 29 is short - I have no idea what's wrong.

**Smoking Panda 68 (Review Ch. 3):** Thanks. I know, I have a Beta, but they come in on Ch. 10 or something like that. Yes, I know. This isn't your average Harry Potter story. This is a _fanfiction_ story, _why_ would I want to _research_ something that isn't real? Are you sure that "Bulius" or whatever is _certainly_ not Ron's middle name? I found from a reliable source that it is.

I use mugglenet(dot)com. Here is the page that has Ron's _full_ name and where I got Ron's _middle_ name: www. mugglenet. com/infosection/characters/bios/ron. shtml (Remove all the spaces).

**lily (Anonymous):** Lolz. Glad my story/Ch. 29 can brightened up your day. :)

**NotSoSecretlyInLove & BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** Ok. Thanks.

**hopelesslydark:** Ok, thanks for the review and the suggestion!!

**Alyssa03:** _::Jaws dropped::_ You signed in. _::Blink::_ I'm not dreaming - am I?

**Zegas Angel:** _Private message sent._

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. I know. **GOOOOOO DEMONS!!!**. _::Laughs::_

**Charles (Anonymous):** Thanks. Lolz. I'll try. :) I'm glad you like the bashings!

**Smoking Panda 68:** You're going to be all this and that because a small mix up of Ginny's name? And exactly _why_ does it matter? I know, _Ginevra_ is _Ginny's_ name and all - but everyone is using _Ginny_ has a shorten form … and I would bother because of the mix up of _Ginny's_ full first name _because_ … ?

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Glue or sew Ginny's big mouth shut … … ? That's an _awesome_ idea!!!

**skopde:** Like you - I have been looking for a Ginny bashing story too. But most of them stop updating them, you know? So I decide to write some. I know some of them sound cruel and all, but it would all be worth it (I think) because of what she's going to _spill_ … which will happen near the end of story. Yay!! _**LONG LIVE GINNY-BASHERS!!!**_ _That_ I agree with you!. :D

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** I know, the chapter is short and I have no idea why - nevermind, I know why. Lolz. Go to _school_ at _6:00AM_??? _Homework - __**TEN**__ assignments?._ _::Jaw dropping::_ I feel sorry for you, but I'm glad I'm not in your school. 10 assignments? School at 6? I have no idea _how_ you do it - waking up that early I mean.

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** No problem!! How's the vacation? Oh, Harry and Ron will realize some things _much_ worse. I _will_ feel sorry for them, but not _yet_.

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Lolz. A book that hate Ginny? Lolz. Nah. I don't think so. Lolz. I'll just stick with FF. net right now. Lolz.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Sorry!! Updating and posting!! I don't think you want to know what Ginny is planning … … … _what_ am I saying?!?! Of course you do!! Just … I'm not telling you, not yet. :P :P :P :) :D

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Sorry about the wait!! Sorry!! Forgive me?. _::See stony and slightly angry faces::_ Ok. _::Steps backward::_ Ummm … pancakes and fries for you all?. _::See happy faces::_ Well, there you have it!! Pancakes and fries for you all!! Even the ones that didn't review, but hn. I can't make you. Lolz. I want to go to the movies - so many _good_ movies are out and all … I want to watch them all - which is a lot because at the moment, I have about five movies that I want to watch … Happy reading everyone!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: The Demons, Draco and Blaise, Harry and Ron & Ginny**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**dark fiery phoenix09**_'. My Beta's new user name is now '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'!!!!!!!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ****---**  
_  
Ginny is red in the face. Embarrassed. Humiliated. Pissed. Angry. Mad. Jealous. Hurt. That was the first that people talked to her like that. __**LIKE THAT**__; not what the school did - pushing her, talking about her and such. That was a little thing; but this - this confrontation is - different. It hurts and it's not true. Right? It's __**not**__ true, right?_

_**Back to the planning board,**__ thought Ginny. __**Now that the stupid bitch is back; I have to plan **__**… again. A different plan. Merlin. Got the bitch to leave, but then she came back … with friends.**__ She scowled. __**Need another plan. Fast.**_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Draco and Blaise raised an eyebrow when a letter was sent to them by an owl, a few days later. Oh, yes, they know who it's from; the writing is familiar. But the question is that _why_ did they send _them_ a letter? Why them? Or at least, why _now_?

"What do you think?" asked Blaise. "Are you going?"

"Are you?" asked Draco.

"Sure," said Blaise. "Why not."

Draco shrugged. "Guess I'll come to," said Draco.

"Tonight at midnight, in the Room of Requirement," said Blaise.

Draco nodded.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

At the same time, Ron and Harry went downstairs for Breakfast. They were by themselves - Ginny is still in the Girls' Dormitory - they think so anyways.

"Can you believe Hermione?" asked Ron. "Can you believe she said all those things? Swore? _And_ embarrassed us?"

"Well …" said Harry. "She _does_ have a point …" He hesitated.

Ron turned to look at Harry. "You _agree_ with _her_?" asked Ron. "But - why? She - she - she embarrassed _us_ in front of the whole Gryffindor House!"

"Just the fifth, sixth, seventh, and a few other years scattered around," corrected Harry. "At least, it's not _that_ bad. Knowing Hermione -" _Actually, we __don't__ know her,_ added Harry. " - she can probably do worse."

Ron shot a scandal look at Harry. "I guess your right," said Ron. "It's not like she has a boyfriend that's Slytherin or something. It's a good thing that she didn't hex us."

"Ron," said Harry. "Why are you so uptight about the whole 'they're Slytherin' thing for?"

"Well, be-because they're Slytherins!" said Ron, a little lamely. "They're no good Slytherins! I know that. You know that. _Everyone_ knows that."

"Well, maybe not _everyone_," said Harry. "Some Gryffindors think that they're ok. And Death Eaters came from other Houses too. Not just Slytherins."

"The other Gryffindors were mad at us at that time," said Ron as the two walked nearer to the Great Hall. "They're minds are clouded. Death Eaters came from Slytherins the most. More than the other Houses combined."

"They're still mad at us," corrected Harry. " … And _our_ minds are also 'clouded'." Ron looked at Harry and was about to say something, but can't because Harry intervened. "Ron, mate, we're going to need to have a long talk, alright? Maybe _tonight_. Just as us guys - no girls, no Ginny."

Ron nodded and that was the end at that conversation. Less than three minutes later; Ron brought up the topic of … Quidditch … _again_ …

**XxXxXxXxXx**

At 11:45**PM**, Draco and Blaise slipped out of the Slytherin Common Room, unnoticed. When they were outside of their Common Room, they slipped on their Invisibility Cloak and went quietly to the Room of Requirement.

They went in the Room of Requirement. The Room of Requirement changed. It looks like a beach. Except there's no other animals or people. Just the sand, the water, the sky and a couple of chairs. Two minutes later, the Room of Requirement's door opened. Blaise and Draco quickly withdrew their wands, pointing at the wall.

"It's us," came a soft voice.

It was Ruby. With her were Diamond, Luke, Daniel, Jade, and Blade. They all went in the room and closed the door; warding it with some complicated spells before sitting down on the chairs that's there.

"You want us to meet here because?" asked Blaise, coolly.

Jade looked at him with amusement. "Because we know that you know about the Prophecy that concerns Sapphire, Blade, and you two," said Jade. "We know your Mothers were there and they would obviously tell you and your Fathers - we're right too."

"So what do you want with us?" asked Draco with all seriousness.

"We want you two to fulfill the Prophecy," said Diamond. "Mate with her. Be with her and such. We know that you two were either in the room with us or were eavesdropping on us when we talked. Either way; we know you two were there."

"And has listened on everything," added Luke. "If not _everything_, then a good amount of things."

"_All_ of you want _us_ to _be_, _mate_, _marry_ Granger?" asked Draco. "Including her _fiancé_?"

Blade grunted. "I have no choice in the matter," sneered Blade, roughly and coldly. "Either all three of us or none of us. I rather be with her. Even if it means I have to share her."

"That's the longest I have heard you talked," commented Blaise.

The other Demons, except for Blade, snickers while Blade was shooting Blaise his famous glare-of-death or is it glare-of-fire?

"I would _never_ share my girlfriend, fiancée or wife," said Draco, smugly.

"He doesn't either," sneered Luke. "Except he doesn't have a choice in the matter. And we all know you two have your eyes on her."

"It's either a yes or no," said Diamond. "It's simple. You have two days to think about it."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Later that night, Harry and Ron were in the Boys' Dormitory. Everyone was asleep, but the two boys weren't, Harry opened his trunk, carefully. The two went in and closed the trunk. Both taking a seat on a red couch in the trunk's Living Room.

Ron folded his arms and leaned back on the single couch he sat on. "What is this about?" asked Ron.

Harry ran his fingers in his messy, black hair. "Houses, Slytherins … and …" said Harry, hesitating the last part. " … Hermione."

Ron perked. "What about her?" asked Ron. "How she left us without any letters or notices? How she came back with a bunch of friends? That turns out to be a bunch of no-good Slytherins? How she completely embarrassed us in front of the other Gryffindors?"

"It's … not her fault … that she hates us now," said Harry, slowly. "It's mostly our fault. It's our fault that we didn't include Hermione in anything … anymore. We only talk to her in only school work and about Voldemort … other than that; we have nothing in common."

Ron shook his head. "We didn't do anything wrong though!" said Ron. "We didn't do anything to her!!! It _is_ her fault! And it's _her_ fault to have _friends_ that's _Slytherins_!"

"Ron," said Harry firmly. "It's _our_ fault - we know _nothing_ about her."

Ron sputtered. "Of course, we do!" defended Ron. "We include her in a lot of things! We know a lot of stuff about her!"

"Like what, Ron?" asked Harry softly, leaning against the single couch he's sitting on and with his eyes closed. "Like what?"

"Uhh … ehh … umm … err … ehh …" sputtered Ron, not thinking of anything. "Uhh … she _loves_ books! Books! Ehh … she _loves_ every class there is at Hogwarts; except for Divination! Umm … she _likes_ every professor at Hogwarts; except for Snape and Trelawney! Err …" He's running out of ideas. He needed to think of something, fast. "Err … her most favourite book of all times is _Hogwarts, a History_. Ehh … she's a … girl …" He finished off, lamely at that.

"Ron, didn't you heard her a few days ago?" asked Harry and he sighed as he saw Ron's perplexed expression; 'heard what from her?' He fought the urge to roll his eyes at Ron's stupidity. "The Hermione we know wasn't real. She even told us that she made it all up - she was pretending. So we _never_ knew the _real_ Hermione. The Hermione that you … describe isn't right. Isn't _her_. Plus we never talked to her, that much. _You_ just assume that she likes classes, books, and the professors - but are you _sure_?"

Ron looked at Harry like he had grown another head. "Mate - this is _Hermione_," said Ron. "_She_ likes classes. _She_ likes to study. _She_ likes homework. _She_ likes work. _She_ looks almost every professor. _She's_ a bookworm - _our_ bookworm." He continued to babble on nonsense for five minutes, none stop.

"Ron …" said Harry, but Ron wouldn't have any of that - he continued on. "Ron." He still continued on with his babbling. "Ron!" He still continued on with his babbling. "**RON!**" … But Ron still continued on with his babbling. Ok, Harry was getting sick and tired of this … "**RON!!!!!!!!!!!!**" He shouted/screamed/yelled/cried … you get the point …

"Uh?" asked Ron.

"You were babbling …" started Harry. "Like no tomorrow." He finished.

Ron's ears turned slightly red. "Sorry," said Ron. "But still, she called us idiots and stupids. She also called me narrow-minded … or was it single-minded -"

"Ron," interrupted Harry. "I didn't mean _that_. Ron - Hermione's a mystery, literally. We don't ask her about her home-life. We didn't ask, so she doesn't tell us. Sure, we write letters over the holidays, but we never ask anything important. Ron, you know, as well as I do, that all we asked are 'What are you going this summer?' or 'How's your holidays' and without meaning it. Or don't want to hear the answers. You know, as well as I do that we just assume she's reading all her holidays, so we sometimes don't ask."

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but Harry continued on. "We don't know if she has any siblings. Or how many. Does she have any Muggle friends? Or does she have any _real_ fun. Does she go to clubs, Ron? Does she have any _other_ pets, besides Crookshanks? What are her parents' names? Where does she live? How does she live? What and how's her past childhood? Is she scared of anything? If it's good or bad." He continued. "What's her favourite colour(s)? Her favourite season(s)? Her favourite animal(s)? What's her favourite class(es)/subject(s)? Does she have any other friend, us; even though the question is already answered … thanks to Lavender, Parvati and more than half of the school. Who's her favourite teacher(s)? Who's her least favourite teacher(s)? Beside Professor Sybill Trelawney that is. Does she have any cousin(s), uncle(s), aunt(s), grandma(s), grandpa(s), godfather(s) and godmother(s)? How or why is she so smart? Why did she help us - when she didn't have too? Why did she put up with them all these years? Why did she figure out questions quicker than us? And the professors? Why is she the calm, polite, nice, sweet, smart, and beautiful - in her own way - between the three of us? What's her favourite food(s)? What's her favourite dessert(s)? Her favourite ice cream? What's her favourite drink(s)?"

"What does she want to be when she's out of Hogwarts or if she wants to go to College, University _or_ training?" continued Harry. "Does she want to work for the Ministry? What's her favourite song(s)? How is it that she's a morning person? What are her secrets? If she had any - everyone has secrets. Does she actually _hate_ anyone in the school? Besides Draco Malfoy and _possibly_ every Slytherins? Does she play any instrument(s) when she had free time? When he and Ron aren't there? So she never tried with we're around, that doesn't mean anything. Can she sing? How good is she? Are her parents really nice or were they just acting that way a few years back when he and the rest of the Weasleys saw them? Were they acting? Where do her parents work? Do they _really_ work at a Dentist place? Is Hermione rich? Poor? In between? How did she put up with all the rumours? From the Slytherins and some of the others that weren't her friends? Saying she's a Mudblood? A Bookwork? A Know-It-All? An ugly girl that doesn't look like a girl or boy? A Muggleborn a.k.a Mudblood that _doesn't_ believe in the Wizarding community? What's her favourite magazine(s)? Does she even _read_ magazine(s)? What's her favourite candy (-ies)? What's her favourite movie(s) or show(s) in the Muggle World? Does she have _any other_ hobbies, except for reading and working ahead? What's her favourite store(s) - in the Muggle and the Wizarding Worlds, except for any book stores? Does she ever wear dresses, skirts or shorts, casually? For no reason at all? _Not_ as a school's uniform _or_ for any _special_ occasions? Does she have any secret crush(es) when she was younger? Does she have a crush on anyone at Hogwarts? How does she put up with Snape? Why does Hermione stay back with us on any holidays, except for year one? Even though she was going home to find anything on Nicolas Flamel? If we made her pick; what is her favourite prank(s)? Who's her favourite 'boys' out of the Weasleys, me and their classmates?"

Harry didn't stop. He's getting too worked up. He didn't even notice the expression on Ron's face. It seems that Ron decided to shut his mouth and listen - for once, _actually_ listened. He never knew anything about Hermione - they never knew anything about Hermione. Ron paled. He never asked, never cared, too wrapped up in something else, more _important_ than her - and she's their friends! _Best friends_ - since First Year.

"Ron, when is Hermione's birthday?" asked Harry and Ron paled. It seems that, that answered the question. He doesn't know either. "We're never around Hermione anymore, Ron." Harry's voice was soft and full of emotion. "Our excuses are the same. She's a girl, we're males. We like Quidditch and pranks, Hermione likes reading and working. Ron, we - we - we're not being good friends - to her. That is why she left. She left, came back with her friends, who ended up in _Slytherin_, but they're still friends … "

Ron's mind was spinning, trying to registered all the questions that Harry asked, even though it wasn't required an answers … not exactly or fully. But he knows that Harry has a point. They know nothing about Hermione. He closed his eyes as questions after questions repeated itself in his mind. No wonder she left. They weren't being good friends. They never were. Not once.

**--- With Ginny ---**

Meanwhile, with Ginny, she's in the Fifth Year Girls' Dormitory - holding a potion in her hand. The colour of the potion is pink with swirls of red. She smirked. _He_ helped - no, _he_ brewed the potion for her. _He_ brewed a Love Potion, which is well, forbidden at Hogwarts. But does she care? Nah. Now; all she need to do is give three drops to someone and that someone will fall _madly_ in love with her … she smirked. Maybe on Harry? Or Viktor? Maybe on Harry - better chances than Viktor.

She hugged the potion close to her body and cuddled it. _This potion,_ thought Ginny. _This potion is going to make everyone love me, adore me and most importantly; __**want**__ me._

Ginny smirked. Things _will_ finally go my way. Yes, it would. Soon. _Really_ soon.

**--- With Blaise ---**

_Should I accept their offer?_ thought Blaise to himself. _I get to be with Hermione … along with __**two**__ other guys …_ He sighed to himself and racked his hand in his black hair. _Maybe I should agree. I get to be with Hermione and know all about her, possibly her friends. So mysterious. So … Slytherin-ish._

He wanted her to. He wanted to hug her, to kiss her, and more. He wanted her. More as a girlfriend and definitely more as a fling/one night-stand.

_Yes, I have decided,_ thought Blaise. _Hermione, my love, you'll be mine … uhh … __**ours**_

**--- With Draco ---**

_Me, Draco Malfoy, a Malfoy, sharing,_ thought Draco. _Sharing. Especially future-wife._ He snorted. _Must be stupid. Me, a Pure-Blood Slytherin, sharing my love interest with __**two**__ other guys._ He snorted again. _Must like I'm mad to make me accept __**that**__. Sharing wife, indeed._

Needless to say, Draco is _not_ agreeing with the fact that Sapphire is destined to be with _three_ guys. Not one. Not two. But _three_. One is him; the second is Blaise, his best mate and friend, and the third is Blade - another Slytherin. Nope, he is _not_ agreeing to this … _fate_ as quickly as Blaise was.

_He's_ a _Malfoy_. Malfoy's _don't_ share.

**--- With Harry ---**

Harry laid down on his bed as he think of well, everything; his deceased parents to Hermione. He then mumbled something under his breath. Something about he thinking that Dumbledore had something to do with this … and of Ginny. He rolled his eyes. Could he be more _stupid_?

**--- With Ron ---**

Ron laid on his bed, mumbling swear words under his breath. He knows things about Hermione. He knows more than Harry! And Ginny! More than both of them combine!! … He just … forgot the answer …

**--- With the Demons ---**

"Do you think that they'll agree?" asked Jade as she and her demon friends walked the Slytherin Corridor.

"I don't know," said Ruby, biting her lips. "I hope they'll agree though …"

"Why though?" asked Diamond. "That's what I don't understand. We all know that Sapphire is _more_ than capable of destroying Voldemort once and for all. Heck, she can even do it in her sleep!"

"Maybe it has something to do about their future children or something," said Luke. "Who knows?"

"Their children?" asked Ruby, amusingly. "Maybe … maybe …"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I made Ron a bit … like well, himself, but a bit … _a tiny bit_ smarter … I know. I know. _Another_ short chapter. I'm dead, aren't I? _::See stony faces::_ Stupid question. Something is definitely wrong with me … lolz. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter! Ok. _Now_ I'm going to run before you all kill me because it's _another_ short chapter. _::See more angry faces and about to attack::_ Why, oh _why_ did I mention that? See ya!! _::Runs away::_ Good night!!!!!


	31. Chapter 31

_::Peek from a __**very**__ deep hole::_ Am I still alive? I'm still on the planet Earth, right? No more _angry_ and _upset_ crowds? With swords, guns, weapons, right? _::Clear throat and hands behind head::_ So … umm … hi? Umm … so, uhh, yeahh. So uhh, one of my rules: no killing the author/authoress - **ME**. And, uhh, I'm not giving up on this story or whatever. **BUT** if you want to kill some_one_, you can go kill Ginny!!! Have her. :D No, wait. Not yet. :) Maybe next decade or so. **LOLZ!** … _::See angry faces::_ Ok, maybe not … Scary … … And I thought Hermione/Sapphire and Blade were scary. _::Dodge a dagger::_ Whew. That was close. _::**RUN!!**::_

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Apostle1Apostle2:** Yup, between Harry and Ron, Harry is smarter. No offence to Ron … but I don't know _why_ Ron is in the _Golden Trio_. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with what Ginny thought of him. With Harry, Hermione, and _Draco_, I can understand, but _Ron_?

**skopde, IrishLass6:** Thank you.

**trumpetgurl:** No worries. I don't exactly like Ginny either. I wish I could kill her. Lolz. Her plans will never lift off of the ground. Lolz.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Lolz. That sucks. No worries; you need your coffee, I need my stories!! Lolz. _::cough__**Blade**__cough::_

**minerdude:** Thanks. You figure it all out. Lolz. Congrats. Dumbledore is actually wishing that both, Harry and Sapphire, would die so he can claim that he defeated Snake-Face and stuff like that. You know how the Wizarding World say; 'Oh Merlin!' when they're surprised? Well, _he_ want _them_ to say; 'Oh Albus!' instead. Disgusting. To me, it doesn't sound right.

**CrazyMonkeyPantsIII:** Lolz! I know. But I think the horsemen will appear in, ohh, about a few _centuries_ or so. Too long to wait, I'm not waiting. Lolz.

**Alyssa03:** _::Gasp in shock::_ You signed in!! Paarrrrrtttttyyyyy time!! Lolz. Ginny's plans are mostly to become popular, famous, rich, etc. I know. It's freaky. Sharing your love one with another one … well, two men.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. Big fan of the Demons? Lolz. I know. The picture of Ron make him look a bit … _stretchy_? Lolz. Ginny does look like she's planning something … what a … _coincidence_. Oh, and she looks like she's semi-glaring at someone. Lolz. Doesn't she look _innocent_? Handing her book? _::Sarcastic:;_

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** Lolz. Thanks. Ginny's plans will fail, like always. Even though Harry and Ron are oblivious about her, that doesn't mean everyone else is. She's sooooo going to pay!! _::Chanting::_ Even though it's not on this chapter, but she's still going to payyyyy!!!! _::Laughing evilly::_

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** Sapphire's power are magic, wandless and soundless. She can't be poisoned because she's immune to her. She has studied and mastered the art of Demon Slaying, she has five years experience, but she only spent a full year on Demon Slaying. She has more than one Demon forms - and I didn't say what kind of Demon that she really was. Yet. She can control the weathers, the elements, etc.

**NotSoSecretlyInLove:** Thanks!. :D Yah-woo! Got ten gold stars!

**BlackCherry12:** Honestly, Ginny is _very_ stubborn, even though she's wrong, almost _all the time_. Ok, all the time. Lolz. I _think_ she'll stop when either one of them are dead or when Harry have a _wife_.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** True. Killing her is a rather _**nice**_, but I rather watch/read when she gets torture a _bit_ more … ok, _a lot_ more.

**Charles (Anonymous):** Yes! There will a bit of Ginny bashing in the _next_ chapter! Lolz. Thanks for the review!

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Lolz. I know. I think everyone here agree with you there. Stupid Ginny.

**babytina3 (Anonymous):** Double review? Mistake maybe? Anyways, thanks for the review. I hate them too. Yes, I'm planning on writing a sequel to this story, but about their kids instead. _All_ of them. Damn. That would be a lot of names …

**Amanda Stewart (Anonymous):** Thanks. The bashings will be on the next chapter.

**kit-kat-bar (Anonymous):** Ok! Lolz.

**Neko-fluff:** Lolz. Thanks! I'm not that mean - ok, I am, but - _honestly_, the boys don't know _anything_ about Hermione. I'm talking about the Hermione in the books. I don't remember anything, except that they know her parents are dentists, she has a cat, she's smart, she's in Gryffindor, she's their best friend, and all that _school_ related stuff. But never personal and I never find out _why_. Unfortunately, I _didn't_ see the second movie to the fifth one yet. I didn't even read the 7 book. :( :'(

**pstibbons (Not signed in):** Lolz. Sorry about that. They're going to be married and all. Not sure about the sex part. Lolz.

**lily (Anonymous):** It's no problem.

**NickyFox13 (Reviewed on Ch. 2, 3, 4 & 5):** Yup, thanks for the correction of Ginny's full name.

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Lolz. Ok. Thanks for the review!. :D

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Lolz. Thanks for the review and for having my back. Lolz. That sounds weird, but you know what I mean. Thanks.

**KagsNami (Anonymous):** Lolz. Thanks. I'm glad you like Sapphire.

**kanna (Anonymous):** Sorry. My Beta was kind-of taking a long time.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks a lot for all of your reviews!! I love them all! I got 28 reviews for Ch. 30 - _**thanks!**_ It's safe to say that I heard _a lot_ of sighs … of relief. Heck, I could even hear you scrolling down to the story/chapter. Which is _down here!!!_

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-One: Harry's List & A Visit From Professor Summer**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'! Thank you!

**--- Last Time ---**  
_  
__"I don't know," said Ruby, biting her lips. "I hope they'll agree though …"_

_"Why though?" asked Diamond. "That's what I don't understand. We all know that Sapphire is __**more**__ than capable of destroying Voldemort once and for all. Heck, she can even do it in her sleep!"_

_"Maybe it has something to do about their future children or something," said Luke. "Who knows?"_

_"Their children?" asked Ruby, amusingly. "Maybe … maybe … "  
__  
_**--- This Time ---**

The next day; Harry and Ron had skipped classes that day, both of them stayed in the Boys' Dormitory. They took the whole day off. Harry transfigured one of 'his' old worn-out jeans from his trunks and transfigured them into a Muggle-like notebook. Both of them recorded Harry's memories, observations and questions since Year One to the Present Time (Now). So far they have …

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year One**

_Why did the __**MOC**__ leave him with the Dursleys?_ The **MOC** can take him away, so he can live with the **MOC** since he's (**MOC**) his (Harry) legal guardian.  
_To make him weak at first?_ As of the **MOC** must've known that the Dursleys are an abusive bunch.  
_To make him magically weak?_ The **MOC** must have known that the Dursleys hated all kind of magic, as it's not 'normal'.  
_To make me see him as his savior?_ To make sure that Harry saw the **MOC** as his rescuer - the **MOC** to the rescue!  
_No visits or owls from anyone during his childhood - why?_ From Harry's parents' friends? Like Remus Lupin?  
_Why keep him clueless and weak until his birthday?_ Possibly to make him surprise and shock. Since for eleven years of his life - he always thought that there's no such thing as the Magic World.  
_How did the __**MOC**__ get his Father's Invisibility Cloak?_ Did his Father _really_ give his Invisibility Cloak to Dumbledore?  
_Why does the __**MOC**__ let Snape be cruel and unfair to him and everyone else that's not in Slytherin?_ The **MOC** must have known how Snape could be or what he's doing. The **MOC** isn't stupid - far from it.  
_Why does the MOC hire such bad teachers/'corridor stroller' at Hogwarts?_ Such as Snape, Trelawney, Binns, Filch, Quirrell/Voldemort?  
_Why didn't anyone notice that he has been beaten and starved on a daily basis?_ Was he that good of a hider/liar?

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year Two**

The **MOC** knew that Riddle is into the Dark Arts when he's in school - why didn't the **MOC** tell anyone?  
_Why did he not warn the students or the teachers about the Basilisk?_ The portraits are his eyes and ears when he can't be everywhere - surely they inform him.  
He allowed the Basilisk attacks to happen - both times! Except the first time, someone died and the second time, no one did.  
The **MOC** let the whole school think that Harry's the heir of Salazar Slytherin.  
The **MOC** hired Lockhart when he knew that the man couldn't teach us anything.  
The **MOC** must have known that Hermione was making the Polyjuice Potion in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.  
The **MOC** must have known that Hagrid wasn't/isn't responsible for the death of Myrtle.  
The **MOC** must have known who _really_ done it, but didn't say anything.

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year Three**

The **MOC** knew that Sirius Black was innocent - why did he leave him in jail and never defending him?  
The **MOC** knew that the dementors were targeting him - why did he not protect or inform me earlier?  
The **MOC** had to know all of the secret passage ways - why didn't the **MOC** block them?

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year Four**

The **MOC** must of known that Alaster Mad-Eye Moody is a fake; the **MOC** and the real Moody are friends! The **MOC** should've noticed!!!  
Why didn't the **MOC** disqualify me from the Tournament? I was young - I wasn't _allowed_ or _suppose_ to be in the Tournament!

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Year Five**

Why did the **MOC** continue to keep Mrs. Figg a secret?  
Why did the **MOC** not suspend or even expelled me for all the rules I broke - since Year One?  
How could the **MOC** let him and some of the others leave the school's ground?  
How could the **MOC** let them leave and not follow them? To help them? To _save_ Sirius?

Then at the very last page of the notebook, it has; 'The **MOC** equals _The Manipulative Old Coot_'. Underneath it, it said; 'The **MOC** is also known as Albus Dumbledore …' Harry's notebook was completed - for now. There's two more years to go. What is going to happen this year? Who is the _real_ Albus Dumbledore? How _fake_ can this _faker_ get?

The rest of the day was spent by Harry and Ron - guessing how this year is going to end and then predicting next year. They recorded on a parchment to see who's correct. If they're in Divination now … they either get an 'O' for Outstanding _or_ gets sent to Dumbledore's office …

**--- With Sapphire ---**

The same day that Harry and Ron decided to skip the whole day and not be seen; a letter was sent to Sapphire … in the Great Hall, by a regular _owl_. She looked over at the Slytherins Table and saw that the others; Blade, Ruby, Jade, Daniel, Diamond, and Luke, each received one as well. She flipped her letter on the front and saw the crest of **BM**. That's not all that she saw though; on the bottom right hand corner, it has a minute and counting; '1:00' and then it started counting; '0:59, 0:58, 0:57, 0:56, 0:55', etc.

Sapphire told Lavender and Parvati she forgot something in the Common Room and that she's going to get it. She left and at the same time, so did the Demons from the Slytherin Table. The seven of them meet up with each other outside of the Entrance Door. All of them heard a few pair of footsteps; so all of them, quickly, put an Invisibility Spell on their person, just in time too because those footsteps belong to Harry and Ron. The Demons moved away as Harry and Ron stepped forward, looking around them; the Demons could also see Ginny sitting at the Gryffindor Table, with a fuming face and an aura of extreme jealousy and hatred. The Demons, quickly and quietly, ran to the Room of Requirement, which took them less than one minute.

In the Room of Requirement are a big table and soft chairs. They opened their letters from **BM**; noting, straight away, that they all of the same thing;

_Dear Demon Warriors,_

_Ahh, my favorite and strongest warriors! How __**are**__ you?! I just want to inform you that I will be visiting you tomorrow, noon. To my calculations - you have no classes on a Saturday, correct? Well, I'll see you soon. How about the Quidditch Field? Behind the Gryffindor Stands? I have found more information on the Prophecy and about Sapphire's parents that I shouldn't and can't mention it in this letter. I'll tell you - personally. Hopefully, she found her other two mates._

_Sincerely,  
Professor A. Summer  
Headmaster of Birmingham Manchester.  
_  
"So, it seems that he's coming here," stated Jade, lamely.

"Yup," said Sapphire. "I wonder what information he had for us."

"We'll know tomorrow," said Ruby, simply. "Hopefully, by then, Malfoy and Zabini have decided."

**--- With Harry and Ron ---**

Harry, Ron, and Ginny was eating, until Sapphire got a letter … along with those new Slytherins. Three of them were curious as to what was in the letter, but before they could voice it out - not that she would answer them anyways - she left … with the six Slytherins.

"Come on, Harry," said Ron. "Let's go and see what they're up to."

"Good idea," said Harry, standing up. "Ginny?"

Ginny shook her head as she took a bite from a chicken wing. "No way," said Ginny. "It's none of my business what she's up to. You two should stay!"

"See you!" said Ron and the boys ran out of the Great Hall, leaving a scowling Ginny in their wake.

The two boys burst open the Entrance Door and went through - not seeing anyone, not even a ghost. They looked to their left and to their right; but they can't see a shadow of Sapphire or her Slytherin friends.

"Where can they be?" asked Harry, looking around behind statues. "They can't leave _that_ fast."

Ron shrugged. "Maybe they Disapparated?" asked Ron.

"No, no one can apparate/disapparate in Hogwarts, remember?" asked Harry, recalling Hermione's words.

Ron grimaced. "Err, right," said Ron. "Forgot. Err, they sure walk fast."

Harry just nodded.

**--- With Ginny ---**

_Hermione this, Hermione that,_ thought Ginny. _Everything is about her. She did this, she did that. She could do this, she could do that. She is this, she is that. Bloody fools have no idea and have forgotten - this is __**Hermione**_

Ginny scowled. Everything is about her, damnit! It's supposed to be her!!! Everything about her, Ginevra Virginia Weasley! Not Hermione whatever-her-middle-name-is Granger! **HER!!** Her eyes darkened. She _will_ get what she wants, what she deserves. No one is going to stop her, no one. Her eyes darkened even more.

_If I have to kill her,_ thought Ginny, darkly. _I will. I'll kill her to get her off of my hair - and everyone else's. I'll be doing __**everyone**__ a favour._

**--- With Professor Summer ---**

"Do you think this is really necessary?" asked middle age woman, Professor Nicole Sommer, a professor in **BM** and teaches Potion.

"Of course, Nicole," said Summer. "Of course, it is."

"But going to _Hogwarts_?" asked Spencer Barret, the professor of Transfiguration. "You have to go to _Hogwarts_?"

"It's not bad as you think," said Summer, waving his hand and his clothes changed to dark gray robes.

"Not as bad as we think," repeated Maria Yule, professor of Charms, she crinkled her nose. "Who are you trying to kid?"

"Either way - I have to go," said Summer and he popped out of the Staff Room and to Hogwarts - in the middle of the Quidditch Field.

He walked, calmly, to the back of the Gryffindor Quidditch Field, sensing that the seven demon students are already there, waiting, patiently, for him.

**--- With the Demons ---**

Sapphire, Blade, Ruby, Jade, Diamond, Luke, and Daniel ran to the Gryffindor Quidditch Field, and waited. They straightened up as they saw the figure of their Headmaster, Professor Summer, walking towards them.

"Professor," said the seven Demons, in unison. The male Demons bowed and the female Demons curtsied.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Summer. "My favourite students of all times!! How _are_ you?"

"We're fine," answered Blade, coldly as always. "What information have you brought us?"

Summer looked at Blade and grinned. _Always to the point that one,_ thought Summer. He cleared this throat. "Of course, I do," said Summer as he waved his hand and a clear barrier appeared on the Quidditch Field, making sure that no one can see them or hear them. They could see people, but no one can see them. Really nifty. "I told you so, didn't I?"

Sapphire and Blade stood there, patiently waiting for Professor Summer to spill it. Daniel, Luke, Diamond, Ruby and Jade looked at him curiously; waiting for him to start spilling.

"Now, about the Prophecy," started Summer. "It had to continue. This Prophecy is made by _Merlin_, himself, the real deal. You _cannot_ change it. Even though you probably _don't_ need them to defeat, anyone - you better not take any chances." He looked over at Blade and Sapphire. "It's better to be sure than sorry. Besides, Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini will make a great addition …"

"That's what we want to talk to you about," said Jade. "They would surely want their family to become one of us too and Zabini is a problem; he has two sisters and two brothers. If we turn them into one of us … we would have to train all of them."

"Then their friends from school … or family friends," added Ruby. "Surely being the Worlds' Prominent Wizarding Family - they will have a lot of … friends."

"Ahh, I understand what you mean," said Summer, stopping her from speaking. "But surely they're not _close_ friends, _allies_, maybe, but surely not _friends_. How many people do those two know and are close?"

"Malfoy and Zabini?" asked Daniel. "That will be Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint. Close friends."

"Only two," said Summer.

He then sighed; if they turned the Malfoys' and Zabinis' family into Demons, some of their friends would want to be one too or they would want to turn some of their closest friends; Parkinson and Flint. But if they agree and turned those two into Demons, what about their families? This could happen over and over and over again!

"Just agree to turn Pansy Parkinson and Marcus Flint into one of us, along with their family _and_ that's it," said Summer, warningly. "Draw the line there. Having them becoming Demons and then whoever you choose, will be _more_ than enough."

Daniel, Luke, Jade, Diamond, and Ruby nodded. Sapphire and Blade didn't do anything, but listened.

"Do you know how you will turn them into Demons?" asked Summer, lowing his voice when he said the word 'Demons'. Just to make sure no outsiders can hear; just to be sure.

"If we can, we probably turn their parents into one first," said Diamond. "Then turn any of their children into one; the children will then change like their parents; adapting the species of one of their parents or mixed. It will be easier. Unless, of course, a few of them choose to be different; we can always give them The Crystal Ball to see what species fit them most."

"Hmm," said Summer, thinking. "Very well, who did you choose?"

"Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil, both from Gryffindor," said Ruby.

"Jennifer Chang, from Ravenclaw," said Diamond.

"Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet, both are ex-Gryffindors," said Jade.

"Katie Bell, ex-Gryffindor," said Luke.

"And Neville Longbottom, from Gryffindor," said Daniel.

Summer nodded; he have no idea who the Hell they are, but if the seven agrees, who is he to argue? Afterall, these sevens are his top, most prized students. They have good judgment.

"Very well," said Summer. "Miss Sapphire, I found out who your real parents are. They're the --------"

"-------?" exclaimed everyone.

Amazing! The -------s! Unbelievable! The -------s are rumoured to be the _strongest_, the _most powerful_ family in the Wizarding World! Their family lines and blood-lines are rather than the Malfoys, the Potters, the Blacks and the Dumbledores!! In another worlds; the -------s were - are the oldest Wizarding family _and_ the most pure of Pure-Bloods. So powerful that they were wanted/recruited to be future Death Eaters like Lily and James Potter. Both; before and after Sapphire was born, her parents were approached by Death Eaters, claiming the return of Voldemort and were recruiting Death Eaters; both parents, literally laughed in their faces and told them to go away, and leave them along. They are known for their cruelty in battles, wars, fights and competitions; no, they don't cheat, but they play fair. Everything that the -------s family do, is related to Dark Arts; they also have Dark Artifacts. But they are _dreadfully__famous_ for many dark and dangerous rituals. But this information about --------s are _only_ related to the Wizarding World … _not_ the Demon World.

It is believed that both -------s are Fox Demons. The ------s are good at illusions, so no one really saw their true appearances. They are powerful, but nice - easy to get along with. While it is true that they have many Dark Artifacts, Rituals, Powers, Magic, Potions, etc; they are powerful, but _not_ evil. They are quite nice, though they can be quite mean and snappy if pushed. All Demons should've known that messing with a Fox family is suicide. The ------s are the richest family in the world; Muggle World, Wizarding World _and_ Demon World.

While in the Muggle World; they never really show their faces; they let the maids and butlers shop and all that. They don't go into public; yes, they're still rich, but they don't leave their property unless it's for an emergency or if it's about the Wizarding and/or Demon Worlds.

"The --------s?" repeated Sapphire. "Are you sure?" She asked, curiously.

Summer nodded. "Positive, my dear," said Summer. "I am positive that you're their daughter."

"Do I have any siblings?" asked Sapphire.

"Unfortunately, no," said Summer. "You are their only child."

Sapphire, Blade, Ruby, Jade, Luke, Diamond and Daniel, all, nodded. "Is there anything else that she needs to know?" asked Blade, coldly.

"As you know; the -------s are rich and world-wide known," said Summer. "With their money; you can live without work." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a white card. "This is the person you contact if you wish to claim what is rightfully yours."

Sapphire took the card, nodding her thanks as Summer disappeared; she looked at the card. There, on the card, she saw an important wish, blinking at her. With the name; 'Anna Simoes' below the picture and with the following wards beside the picture; 'For all your legal requirements. Specializing in wills and trusts.' There was a contact address at the bottom of the card.

Sapphire bit her lips, thinking. "What do you think I should do?" asked Sapphire, facing her friends and mate-to-be/fiancé.

"Well, you can always accept it and contact your lawyer," said Jade.

"Or you could just ignored it," said Ruby. "Since you are rich on your own. Add Blade, Malfoy and Zabini; all four of you can live happily too - with any children you might have."

Sapphire blushed while Blade smirked.

"Well; it's up to you," said Diamond. "You can accept it or deny it - it's up to you. We won't judge you; everyone else won't too. They'll be too awe, surprise and _scared_ to say _anything_ bad about you." Her eyes had an odd glint in them when she said her last sentence.

The next day; Blaise Zabini agreed to be Sapphire's second mate/fiancé, which, firstly, earned him a tight hug from the girl - he smiled - and then a kiss from her - he was practically _jumping_ like a Muggle prep.

It took only one Dinner evening. One Dinner evening that set the whole school talking about the relationship between Hermione Granger, Blade Turner, and Blaise Zabini. For a whole five days; they were talking about it. How the new kid; Blade Turner got landed with the Hermione Granger, bookworm, know-it-all, and Gryffindor Princess and Blaise Zabini, the second Slytherin Prince, the quiet one, and a _Pure-Blood_. If Sapphire wasn't with Blade; then she's with Blaise, if not with Blaise; then she's with Blade, if not with Blade; then she's with her friends.

**--- With Harry, Ron and Ginny ---**

"Can you believe her?!?!" exclaimed Ginny, fuming. "With _two_ guys?! Both from _Slytherins_!!"

"Yeah, I know," said Harry, uncomfortable with Ginny sitting in his lap and well, yelling. "It's just not common."

"It _isn't_ common," said Ron, agreeing with Harry. "With _two_ guys?" He made a face. "One Slytherin guy is bad enough, but _two_?!"

"I mean, having _two_ guys?!" said Ginny. "That - that is such a whorish thing to do!" She wrinkled her nose. "**TWO** guys?!"

"Hmm," said Harry, his lips pursed. "Well, it might be common - it might be a family thing?" He offered, weakly.

Ginny let out an unladylike snort. "A family thing?" repeated Ginny. "No family in the right _mind_ would allow their child to have _two_ fiancés or fiancées! _If_ they do; the family must be _barking mad_!!"

"Erm, Ginny?" asked Ron, cautiously.

"What?!?!" snapped Ginny, burning with jealousy and anger.

"Uhhh, nevermind!" said Ron, quickly. "I'm going to go … to … to the … … uhh … to the … kitchen! I'm going to the kitchen." He decided to pity his best friend so … "Harry, coming?"

"Sure!" said Harry, mentally, sighing in relief. "He picked up Ginny and kind of dumped her on the couch. "See you later, Gin Gin!" With that; both boys disappeared.

"Urgh!" exclaimed Ginny. "_Boys_!!"

She sat there on the couch with her arms crossed … for a couple of minutes before she left to check something, that's in the Girls' Dormitory.

**--- With the Demons & Blaise ---**

"Isn't Mia's birthday coming up?" inquired Blaise.

Jade looked thoughtful about something. "Yup," said Jade. "In nine days."

"So, what are you guys getting her?" asked Diamond.

"It's a secret," replied everyone, but Blade.

"Hmm," said Diamond, looking at them, except for Blade, suspiciously. "I'm sure it is."

"We can go to Hogsmeade this Saturday," said Ruby. "We can browse around and then 'accidentally' get lost."

Luke smirked. "Good idea, Ruby," said Luke.

"Thanks," said Ruby.

Blaise could tell that these Slytherins are hiding something; something important and dangerous; they're not telling him - very tight lips and smart. He had asked a few times and the answer is always the same; 'We have to wait for Draco Malfoy. And then we'll tell you both everything'. So Blaise waited, and waited, and waited.

It's finally getting to him. For seven whole days. Seven whole days. He has been trying to get _them_ out of his mind, but it didn't work. He tried _everything_; taking a shower, nope, it didn't work; being mean/a bastard, didn't work; even making fun of Pot-Head, Weasel and Weaselette doesn't work anymore; he tried flirting, but it didn't work … actually, it got him guilty, for some reason; **NOTHING WORKS!** Damnit! He can't get _them_ out his mind; _them_ kissing, _them_ hugging, _them_ walking around, _them_ talking, _them_ eating breakfast/lunch/dinner together, _them_ studying, _them_ 'hanging out', _them_ laughing, _them_ planning something, _them_ do stuff _without a fucking, bloody worry in the damnable world_!! For _seven_ days!!! Seven fucking days; seeing them together _everywhere_!! This is it! He's sick of this! He has to do something!! He _has_ to talk to them … _now_!

And that is where he's doing; looking for them. Twenty minutes later; he found _them_ by the lake; the same exact one from the Triwizard Tournament in his Fourth Year.

"Granger!" barked the person.

Sapphire, Blade, and Blaise turned around, only to be meet with a confuse and pissed-off Draco Malfoy.

"Yes, Malfoy?" asked Sapphire, coolly. "What do you want?"

Draco just grabbed her waist and pulled her into a heated kiss. When they broke apart; they were panting, hard. "Fine, I agree," said Draco. "I agree to be your other fiancé."

Sapphire's face broke into a beautiful smile. The three boys felt like her body, err, skin is glowing, literally; she suddenly look bright. Ohhh, it might be the sun though. She grabbed Draco into a firm, tight and loving hug.

"I'm glad, Dragon," whispered Sapphire in his ears. She gave Draco a little peck. "My little Dragon."

"Little?" asked Draco, feeling a little playful. "_I'm_ not 'little' - I'm bigger _and_ taller than you - my _little_ 'Mione."

Sapphire giggled and hugged Draco … longer than Blaise; who was feeling a bit left out, including Blade. A 'polite' cough broke the two apart. Sapphire laughed, and grabbed Blaise and Blade, then proceeded to hug the air out of the three of them. Another cough broke them apart, but it's not from them, Sapphire turned around; it's the whole Demon gang! Ruby, Diamond, Daniel, Luke, and Jade; who looked on amusingly.

"Yes?" asked Sapphire, red in the face.

Diamond smirked. "So, he agreed?" asked Diamond.

"Yup," said Sapphire.

"Well, then, we might have to talk to them after all," said Jade.

"Just not now," said Ruby.

"Come on," said Luke, a _tiny_ bit impatiently. "We're going to be late for Potions class if we don't hurry."

The Demons, Blaise and Draco left, with Diamond, mumbling under her breath about Luke being Sapphire's twin. They weren't late, thank God; all of them split up; The Demons, Blaise, and Draco in one side - the Slytherins side, and Sapphire sat on the other side - the Gryffindors side. Sapphire sat beside Lavender and Parvati this time; everyday, she sat down with someone else from Gryffindor, except for Harry and Ron.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** 'Mia' pronounced as 'Mai-ah'. Is this chapter too boring? Sorry if it is. Oh, and for Sapphire's/Hermione's real parents' names and surnames; I used '… …s' on purpose. Lolz. Uhh, you _probably_ know the names on later chapters … maybe the next? I don't know, yet. Oh, and sorry for all 'preps' out there. I don't mean it to be a bad thing! Honest!! I know, I know; Draco's **OCC**; my bad. 14 pages long … but I think it's because of the 'Comments, Questions & Answers' sport. Oh well. Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!

**P.S.** No killing me! You can have Ginny in the next centuries or so. :D


	32. Chapter 32

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**pstibbons:** Yup. Harry and Ron are sick and tired of Ginny's big and annoying mouth. I love your stories. :D You should update them a.s.a.p. :D

**Alyssa03:** You logged in, again. _::Dead faint::_ I don't know what your talking about. :A I'm an angel. :D :P Hermione's real parents are two new people. :P No one you know. :) The Gaunts/Riddles … why haven't I think of that … ? Maybe in a different story. :D Ginny _always_ do something stupid. It's just … her.

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Thanks. :) Doesn't Blaise and Draco feel special? Lolz.

**Arphendess Estelwen (Reviewed on Ch. 1, 2 & 4):** Thanks! I'm glad you enjoy the Ginny-bashings. :) You hate her too? **YAY!!!** Add another person that hates Ginny … a thousand - or hundred - more to go:D Blaise a dominant person is _hot_. Yup, big fight.

**Isabella Heart, IrishLass6, hopelesslydark:** Thanks. :) Scroll down to read this chapter:D

**trumpetgurl:** Thanks. :) Don't worry, Ginny-bashings are in this chapter. :)

**lily (Anonymous):** I know, poor Blade, he feels so left out. I tried to hug him, keyword: _tried_. He literally, put me in the hospital. :O Poor me. Bad Blade. Hehe. Blade only wants Sapphire. Lucky her … … And I _made_ Blade. Yup, Hermione's birthday is on this chapter, so are Ginny-bashings.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** :O Aren't you tired? Lolz. I think everyone - or a _very_ good amount of people - hate tests/exams/surprise quizzes. I know I do. I hate them with a passion. Tests/exams/surprise quizzes - _::Shudder::_

**::NO NAME:: (Anonymous):** Lolz. Oooh!! I love Hangman:D :D Though Hermione's real surname should be _real_ easy … …

**ErisInABananaSuit:** Ok. Who's trying to take you to school?

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz! I know. If it's about Ginny - hehehehehehehehe. She won't want it to be her anymore. _::Evil laughter::_ What? I can be evil once in a while.

**Charles (Anonymous):** Lolz. Ginny-bashings are in this chapter!! _::Hear the audience cheer::__**MAYBE**_ the next chapter have (more) Ginny-bashings. _::Hear the cheer stop::_ Whoa. That stops fast. _::Sweatdropped::_ I'm not that patient either. :P Who is? - Don't answer that. :D

**Amanda Stewart (Anonymous):** Thanks. Yup, _this_ next chapter has Ginny bashings - for sure!!

**Arphendess Estelwen (Reviewed on Ch. 15 & 17):** Ok, I'll change it. Thanks. Aww! I wand your German Shepherd dog!! I want it!!!!!! I got the info for German Shepherds on a site. So yeah. Lolz.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Lolz. Yup, she's lame, isn't she? Lame, lame, lame. _::Keep chanting::_

**Tink da Pixi:** Oh, don't worry, he will. :D :) He has another _cruuuuuush_! Five and a half hours to read my story?! _::Jaws dropped::_ Are you serious?!?!

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Yup, Draco agreed. _::Snort::_ Malfoys don't share indeed. Uh huh.

**Phoenix Fire754 (Anonymous):** I'm sorry. Ok, I'll post this story on mediaminer, but when the story is completed and edited, ok?

**Zegas (Anonymous):** What are you talking about? I _deleted_ your review on **MM**. org. Not here.

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner a.k.a Cousin ... (Anonymous):** Cousin, if you reviewed, on my account and under my name, **AGAIN**, you'll be a dead woman/man!!! Make your own account! It'll be easier and faster for you!. :P

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for reviewing and reading!! Thanks for adding my on your favourites/alerts!. :D You're the best!. :D **YAY!!!** This chapter have more than 8000 words! _Finally_ too. This story is about Sapphire's a.k.a Hermione's birthday!!! Don't she feel special? Well, I can tell you that a certain red-head girl gets jealous …

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Two: Off to Hogsmeade & HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAPPHIRE/HERMIONE!!!!**

Just a little reminder …

"Blah" - Talking (in English)  
'_Blah_' - Telepathically talking  
_Blah_ - Thoughts  
"_**Blah**_" - In Demon language/tongue.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'!! Thank you!! You're the best!. :D

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"Just not now," said Ruby._

_"Come on," said Luke, a __**tiny**__ bit impatiently. "We're going to be late for Potions class if we don't hurry."_

_The Demons, Blaise, and Draco left with Diamond, mumbling under her breath about Luke being Sapphire's twin. They weren't late, thank God; all of them split up; The Demons, Blaise, and Draco in one side - the Slytherin side, and Sapphire sat on the other side - the Gryffindor side. Sapphire sat beside Lavender and Parvati this time; everyday, she sat down with someone else from Gryffindor, except for Harry and Ron._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

On the 14th of September; Blade, Blaise, Draco, Ruby, Jade, Daniel, Diamond, and Luke went to Hogsmeade. Draco went with them; but he had no idea _why_ they're going to Hogsmeade in the first place.

"Ok, _why_ are we here?" asked Draco, impatiently.

"Mia's birthday is coming up," said Blaise.

"Oh," said Draco. "When's her birthday?"

"On the 19th," said Ruby. "Next week, on a Thursday."

Draco nodded and then looked thoughtful. When they got to Hogsmeade, they all split up; Draco and Blaise walked around, looking at shops. They never saw the others, but didn't think any of it; and truthfully, the Demons aren't even in Hogsmeade anymore; actually, they're not in England anymore. Anyways, back to Blaise and Draco … they wondered the main streets of Hogsmeade, and they didn't find anything of interest.

But then, there in the middle of the two biggest stores were a pet store. A few boxes blocked the window; probably just moved in or something. The store is called; 'Pet Shop of All Kinds' and then underneath it, in smaller letters; 'Selling Anything From Toads to Owls'. Blaise saw the store first; he pointed it out of Draco, both of them agreed to check it out. They quickened their steps to the store and then they entered it. The room filled with tanks and cages that had different animals and creatures in them. At the sound of the bell from the door, a dark-haired young witch came up to them. She smiled charmingly at the two young men.

"Hello, can I help you with anything?" asked the young witch.

"Uh, yes," said Draco. "I'm looking for a kitten, for my girlfriend."

"Same here," said Blaise, shortly, after a few seconds of silence.

The witch smiled. "Come with me, gentlemen," said the witch. "We just got a litter of metamorphic-felines this morning."

Draco and Blaise followed her to the counter. She stood behind a box, that's on a table, next to the counter. She opened the box, they peeked inside. Kittens; about fifteen. Small, adorable, cute kittens! They're small and they were playing around, and rolling around. Some of them still have their eyes closed; they were probably a few hours old - twelve hours, tops. Blaise and Draco reached in the box, to pet the kittens and then laughed as the furry heads either rubbed against their hands, and their fingers were playfully attacked by tiny claws.

"They look and act much like Muggle cats, but these metamorphic-felines have a few extra abilities that they are able to do," said the sales witch.

"How big do they get?" asked Draco, seeing the size of paws that were bigger than a normal Muggle kitten.

"About the size of a tiger cub when full grown," replied the sales witch.

Draco and Blaise were surprise when a kitten, each jumped into their arms. The kitten that jumped Draco was black and grey; the back and the head were mostly grey and black, but the stomach, and forefront of its legs and chest had a white tinge to the fur. The bottom of its paws and tips of the tail, and ears were black. What made it stand out were the bright lavender eyes, which looked imploringly back at you. The kitten that jumped Blaise was a full white and red; the kitten is actually fully white; except for its paws, ears, tail, and eyes. There's a red tinge on its paws, ears, and tail; the kitten's eyes are deep, navy blue.

"What are the 'extra abilities' it can do that you mentioned earlier?" asked Blaise as he began to pet the soft fur, hearing the soft purr coming the unique kitten.

"They are unique felines and are quite rare in the Wizarding World," said the sales witch. "They are unique because they can morph or change into any other kind of cat … to a small bobcat, to the largest car in the Muggle World, a tiger. With them being still young, if they changed, it would become the cub version of that particular car. They are very intelligent; they can understand and learn from us. They also have an extraordinary memory." She reached over to rub the side of the kitten that's in the arms of Draco. "This one is a female." She reached over to rub the side of the kitten that's in the arms of Blaise. "And this one is a male."

"Are they dangerous?" asked Draco.

"They can be … if they were trained to," said the sales witch. "Many dark wizards have trained these animals to be very ferocious and dangerous, and they were feared for quite a few years. Normally, they have a friendly … and playful disposition though." She said, adding 'playful' since the kittens in the males' arms are indeed, being playful.

"Alright then," said Blaise. "We'll take them." He held up the male kitten so they were eye-to-eye.

"How are we going to wrap you?" asked Draco, looking at the female one in his arms.

The two kittens looked at each other and then 'meow'-ed at the same time. Both of them squirmed in Blaise's and Draco's hands, until the two loosened their holds on them. The two kittens crawled up into the opening of their front jacket and settled down. You can only see their heads now.

"Well, I guess that answers your question," said Blaise, laughing as he stroked the kitten in his jacket under her chin.

The kitten purred and closed her eyes, loving the little strokes. Blaise and Draco paid for the kitten; two hundred and fifty Galleons, each. And then, the two left the store. The two kittens poked their head out and looked at their surroundings carefully and curiously.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Diamond, Ruby, and Jade were waiting for a few Gryffindors, by the Fat Lady's Portrait. The Fat Lady's portrait opened, but it wasn't the Gryffindors they were looking for. Actually, these Gryffindors, aren't even wanted here.

"What are you Slimy Slytherins doing here?" sneered Ginny as Harry and Ron appeared from the portrait.

Diamond, Ruby, and Jade just looked at the Potter's Trio, and then sneered at them. The three Demons don't want to talk to the trio; waste of their precious time and their breaths. So they ignored the Trio.

"Hey, what are you?" asked Ginny. "Deaf?" Again, they ignored Ginny. "Don't you ignore me! You filthy, little, stupid Slytherin sluts!!" Again, they ignored Ginny, though they did roll their eyes at her pathetic attempt and then they glare at her. She shuddered. "I knew it." She sneered. "You're scared, aren't you? You're scared of _me_." She laughed.

Now, it's Diamond's, Ruby's, and Jade's turn to laugh. Then the portrait opened again; out came Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus. Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus nodded towards the Demon Trio, but then sneered, and glared towards the Potter's Trio.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," said Lavender, flipping her strawberry blonde hair out of the way. "We needed to take care of some businesses." She glared at Ginny, Harry, and Ron.

"Come on," said Jade. "We need to talk somewhere else … preferably somewhere where there's no dogs allowed." Her gazed turned to the Potter's Trio when she said this.

Dean grinned. "We know the perfect place," said Dean. "No dogs allowed too."

"Alright," said Parvati. "Let's go."

Lavender, Dean, Seamus, Parvati, Jade, Ruby, and Diamond walked away, but not before the Demon Trio gave a glare towards the Potter's Trio, full force. The Demons put their demonic powers in a bit, resulting their eyes' changing colours. Instead of their eyes being their regular colour; it's deep, dark, blood red. Red for desire, red for lust, red for passion, red for revenge, and … red for … blood. Then all seven of them turned to a corner, leaving Harry, Ron, and Ginny in shock and fear.

"Did their eyes just …" said Ron, trailing off.

"Yeah …" said Harry.

"What I saw … what I thought I saw …?" asked Ginny, stunned. "She - they - red?"

Harry and Ron nodded, even though Ginny didn't form a complete sentence; they still understood her. "Yeah," said Harry and Ron, still dazed from that little freaky eyes performance by the three Slytherins.

"Could they be working with … You-Know-Who?" asked Ron, gulping. "Red eyes …"

Ginny narrowed her eyes under her long bangs. _There's no way that the Dark Lord has new followers,_ thought Ginny. _He would've told us - __**me**__ - wouldn't he?_

"It's possible," said Harry, slowly. "It's a possibility."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Jade, Diamond, and Ruby arrived in front of the Room of Requirement, only to see three familiar people, standing just next to the Room of Requirement. Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus raised their eyebrows or looked at the three in question.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Lavender, Parvati, and Alicia Spinnet at the same time.

The three girls shared a look before laughing. A polite cough kind of stopped them; it's Ruby. She merely grinned and beckoned them inside the Room of Requirement. All of them went inside and then turned to the Slytherins, looking at them curiously.

_What do they want with us?_ were the thoughts of the Gryffindors/ex-Gryffindors.

"You are probably wondering what we want with you," said Diamond, taking the thoughts of the Gryffindors.

The Gryffindors nodded, their expression showing confusion. All of them sat down on couches and chairs.

"You are called by us because you're in Gryffindor," started Jade. "Sapphire's - also known as _Hermione Granger_'s - birthday is coming up. And that we -" She beckoned to herself, Diamond and Ruby. " - are planning a party for her. We need more people to do the planning -"

"Oh!" exclaimed Parvati. "A party! A birthday party! We should get food."

"Formal or casual?" asked Lavender.

"Let's do it casual," said Alicia. "There's no time to do a formal one."

"When is Hermione's birthday?" asked Katie Bell.

"September 19th," replied Diamond.

"Just about a week to plan!" said Angelina Johnson.

"Presents!" said Lavender. "We still need to buy her presents!"

"Lots of tables!" said Parvati. "Table for food and drinks, table for presents …"

"Music!" said Katie. "How about the Weird Sisters? Or mixed with Wizard and Muggle music?"

"Yeah!" said Alicia. "How about dance floors? And the lights?"

Dean and Seamus rolled their eyes. _Girls,_ thought Dean and Seamus. _What's with them and big parties?_

"We should make it in the Common Room," Parvati.

"Alright!" said Lavender, high-fiving Parvati. "Everyone is invited, except for Slytherins … but her friends can come." She looked at the three Slytherins.

"Year what to what?" asked Angelina. "And who's going to come? The Common Room isn't big enough for all of them." She remembered the little encounter in the Great Hall, a few years back.

"Angelina's right," said Parvati. "The Common Room can't fit so many people at once."

"Not to mention there's going to be tables, couches, music, dance floors, Fred and George Weasley, lights, and of course, we can't forget games," added Katie. "There's really not going to be many rooms."

"Not to mention the noise level," said Lavender. "Professor McGonagall isn't going to be happy. Also, Fred and George Weasley; with their pranks and all …"

"Then about the messes that's going to happen?" asked Parvati.

"That can be easily settled," said Ruby, smoothly, intervening since she, Diamond, and Jade could sense their panic and worries.

"Ruby's right," said Diamond. "That could easily be fixed. We can _make_ more space in the Gryffindor Common Room. We can also put silencing spells on Dormitories and the portrait door. We can place an unbreakable charm on anything that _can_ break. We can have a spot-light for the Weasleys' tricks and pranks."

"The refreshments' tables can be next to the fireplace," said Ruby. "The dance floor can be in the middle. The presents can be across from the fireplace's wall. Any couches and chairs can be against the wall."

"As for the messes, the House-Elves _loves_ cleaning," said Jade. "I'm positive that they can clean any messes."

Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, Alicia, and Katie looked at the Slytherins. Of course, why didn't they think of that? And how can they forget about the House-Elves? Then the conversation changed into what colours the party should be and then to what they should wear to the party.

The Demons excused themselves, leaving the chatting girls and the two boys, talking. The three Demons could tell that the five Gryffindor girls had things under control.

For the next two days; Third Year to Seventh Year, except for the Potter's Trio, had sneaked out to Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade. Third Year to Seven Year of Gryffindor, all, but three; some Ravenclaws and many Hufflepuffs were thinking on going to the Gryffindor party and in the Gryffindor Common Room. All of which, who are going, bought presents; the either bought it on their own or share their money and bought it together.

On Tuesday, September 17, Parvati and Lavender hanged with Sapphire, all day, well, except during classes, of course. Breakfast, lunch, dinner, after classes and before classes. They hanged, talked and laughed everywhere; in the corridors, in the Great Hall, outside in the garden and outside in front of the school. Just anywhere, except for the Common Room.

Harry looked at Parvati and Lavender suspiciously. _They're up to something,_ thought Harry. He should know because he acted like this to Ginny/Lavender when he's hiding something/someone from them.

Since Alicia, Katie. and Angelina doesn't have classes anymore because they graduated two years ago; they stayed in the Gryffindor Common Room all day, figuring approximately how many people are coming, what are they going to have (music, colours, food, and drinks) and where everything should be.

Then the next day; Lavender and Parvati switched with Alicia, Angelina, and Katie; the three older girls with Sapphire (except during classes) while the two younger girls were in the Gryffindor Common Room to see if everything's alright. How did they hide the surprise and the decorations? Well, that is why they're in a school for witches and wizards. They use magic to hide it, of course! It's a lot easier than to put it away with hands!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sapphire woke up, from a nice nap and did her morning ritual, like every morning, and this morning is no difference. She was half-asleep and half-awake as she went in the bathroom. She brushed her teeth first and then took a shower, again and still, half-asleep, and half-awake. She dried her hair in a towel and then proceeded to wrap the towel around her hair, twisting it up. And _then_, she washed her face, properly. She then changed into her undergarments and then into her robes; never noticing the change in her body.

She went in the Girls' Dormitory, quietly, since the other girls are still sleeping. She cast a simple spell; which made the hair brushes and combs, well, do brushes her hair for her, so she didn't get to look at her hair, that morning … As her hair was taken cared of, she packed her books, quills, inks, and parchments in her bag. As she moved about; the hair brushes and combs followed. Then, she caught the tip of her hair … she could've sworn that she just saw her hair, lighter than normal? Nah - might've been the sun; the sun's rays must've put a shine in her hair …

Deciding she had plenty of time left, she sat down, on her bed and read; '_Hogwarts, A History_'. Half an hour later, Lavender woke up. She rubbed her eyes, blinked a few times and looked in front of her. She rubbed her eyes again and blinked. She wasn't dreaming. There, directly in her eyesight was a girl, who looked vaguely familiar. The girl was on Hermione's bed and is reading a bit.

Lavender squinted her eyes a bit and screamed! That girl _is_ Hermione! Hell, she looks different! Sapphire jumped when she heard a scream and Parvati woke up with a start.

"Oh, hello, Lavender," said Sapphire, smiling.

"Lav, what's with the screaming?" asked Parvati, sleepily.

Lavender took noticed of the small and big changes in her friend. "Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Lavender. "Is that you, Hermione? You look different!"

Sapphire looked at Lavender, confusingly. "Different?" repeated Sapphire. "What are you talking about? I look the same as yesterday." Confusion covered the poor girl's face.

Lavender then came with the conclusion that Hermione didn't look at herself in the mirror yet … or her hair. She looked at the hair brushes and combs behind the girl's hair. And poor Parvati, waking up by her best friend's scream, was slowly drifting back to sleep …

"You mean you hadn't seen yourself yet?" asked Lavender, sounding a bit ditzy. Sapphire shook her head, 'no'. And that was all it needed to set Lavender off. "Oh Merlin, 'Mione!" Exclaimed the blonde. "You look _beautiful_! More than _beautiful_! Merlin, you look _awesome_! 'Mione, dear, you're - you're _different_!" She burst, out of excitement. "It seems you grew a bit; your hair changed from brown to _light_ brown hair _with_ blondish-gold _highlights_! It looks like it grown some inches too. Oh, and your voice changed. And you seem to be more …"

But before Lavender could finish, Parvati sat straight up on her bed and looked straight at Sapphire. Like, Lavender, she rubbed her eyes a few times and blinked … nope, she's not dreaming. Then before Parvati or Lavender could say anything, Sapphire bulleted in the bathroom … and was shocked by her _new_ appearance.

Like Lavender said, she grew a bit; from 5'5" to 5'10", it would seem. Her brown hair changed; it's still brown, only lighter and her hair now has highlights, blondish-gold highlights to be exact. From what she can tell, her hair only grew two inches. She reached behind and touched her hair; it's so soft and silky, like velvet. She looked at herself in the mirror again, studying herself … and she note, with embarrassment, that her breast grew … it _was_ at the size of B-50 to C-50, a cup bigger. Her eyes are still the sapphire blue, it just, now, seems more open, more sensual. Her lips were more fuller than before, her cheeks a bit higher and had a more rosier colour to them, so her facial features simply … refined themselves, slightly; giving her a sharper, more beautiful, but elegant look. Looks where many girls and women would _die_ for.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Sapphire.

And then she noticed her voice. Her voice changed; it's more … _musical_ and _seductive_?! Merlin! What has happened to her?! Musical, she could take, but _seductive_?!

An hour passed as Lavender and Parvati got ready. All three of them went to the Common Room … every activity, talks, laughter, etc stopped as they stepped down. Their eyes were on Sapphire though.

"Umm … can you _stop_ looking at me like that now?" asked Sapphire, softly. "It's making me nervous and is getting on my nerves …"

The boys shivered as the girls gaped. This 'new' girl looked familiar though … "Hermione?"

The girl in question perked up and looked around, looking for the person that called her 'name'.

"Oh Merlin," mumbled, well, just about everyone.

"Is that you, Hermione?"

"'Mione?"

"Mya?"

"Hermione Granger?"

"Oh Merlin …"

"Yes, it's me … again," said Sapphire, sheepishly.

"**WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!**" came the _loud_ question.

"Well, uhh," said Sapphire. _How do I start_? thought Sapphire. _Wait a minute. Mother mentioned I was adopted; so my __**real**__ parents must've cast a spell on me, to hide my true looks. So … is __**this**__ my true look?_ "As you know, I'm adopted by the Grangers." _Merlin, I'm not even __**trying**__ to be 'seductive'!_ She thought furiously as she noticed some guys shuddered at her voice. "I'm guessing my real parents must've cast a spell on me. That spell must've hidden my true look … until … … last night."

Many people have that 'ohhh' look on and a few others didn't get it. But they soon did, because of the small chattering and whispering that's going along … Suddenly, Sapphire was yanked back, literally, by _four_ hands. She tilted her head, a little and saw it was Fred and George. They were looking really … … _protective_ … … hmm, maybe the word should be; 'over-protective'?

Actually, they remind her of Harry and Ron, a little, a very little bit … better 'Harry' and 'Ron'. Pssh, yeah, like _that's_ going to happen.

"I'm kind of out of … breath here," breathed Sapphire. They let go of her, a bit. "I'm also hungry."

Well, let's just say, Sapphire got everyone out of the Common Room - that's one way of removing everyone out. They reached the Great Hall and _everyone_, I mean _everyone_ looked at them; professors, students, _and_ ghosts looked at them. Sapphire just sat down at the Gryffindor Table and ate. Well, this is awkward.

The six Demons almost choked. That's Sapphire! True, she changed … but they're _positive_ it's Sapphire. She has the same 'aura' and 'smell/scent' as Sapphire. She also has the same figure … aside from the fact that this girl is five inches taller and her breast/chest area is a bit more … developed. Yup, without a doubt; the girl is Sapphire …

'_Hi …'_ said Sapphire, softly.

'_Sapphire?_'

'_Fire?_'

'_Yup!_' said Sapphire.

'_What __… happened?_' asked Jade, curiously.

'_My __**real**__ parents cast a spell on me,_' said Sapphire. '_Ohh,_' said Jade, Daniel, Diamond, Luke, and Ruby.

Blade didn't say anything; in fact, he's still looking at her. ::cough_checkingherout_coughcough::

**--- Later That Day; Evening ---**

"Come on, Sapphire," said Diamond, dragging a blind-folded Sapphire behind her with the helps of Jade and Ruby.

Blade, Draco, and Blaise beside Sapphire, helping her move here and there, without tripping or hitting something. For a couple of minutes; she asked the questions; 'Where is she going?', 'Where are we going?' etc, but no one answered her, or they did, but she wasn't satisfied with the answers; 'You'll know in a few minutes' or 'Give us a few minutes'. So, she did one thing that she could do; she pouted. Everyone that's with her, and who looked at her chuckled/giggled; she's being so childish at the moment.

They stopped in front of the Fat Lady's portrait. "Pass -" started the Fat Lady.

"Quidditch's Number One," interrupted Diamond.

The portrait swung opened and the Demons leaded Sapphire inside, carefully. It's all dark, no lights, but the Demons could still see - people are in there, _a lot_.

"Hey!" said Sapphire. "Why is it suddenly darker all of the sudden?"

She turned her head, to find any light, but can't. Remember, she's blindfolded and locked her Demon powers.

"Here, we'll find it off," said Jade.

The blindfold slipped off and Sapphire blinked a few times to adjust them to the feeling. But before she can adjust them fully, the light turned on _and_ at the time same; people were shouting …

"**SURPRISE!**" shouted many voices at once.

Sapphire screamed and jumped … she somehow found her way to Draco's umm, chest, literally. She jumped into Draco, who, fell down and with her on top of him, her face hidden in his chest … Suddenly, she heard laughter, lots. Actually; she heard laughter and surprised gasped. She, slowly, lifted her heads up, and saw thousands of students' bodies, watching and laughing at her. The nearest people in front of the … crowds are Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Jennifer Chang, and Susan Bones. Also, above their heads, are bright and long streamers saying; '**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HERMIONE!**'

She looked around the room; tables and chairs were around, refreshments and a few tables full with gifts/presents. The room is decorated in red, gold, silver, black, green, yellow, purple/violet, and indigo. The Common Room looks _awesome_!

"That is not funny!" said Sapphire, after she calmed her heart beat. "I almost had a heart attack!"

Some people laughed and other people smiled.

"Oh, and I forgot it's my birthday," said Sapphire, sheepishly. "Thanks guys, you shouldn't have …"

"Of course, we should!" exclaimed Lavender, running to Sapphire and hugging her. "A lot of us owe it to you that we passed our classes a few years back." Lavender let go of Sapphire as many people nodded. "You deserve this - more than anyone."

"Happy Birthday," said Luna, her voice dreamily.

"So are we going to get this party going or what?" asked a Hufflepuff girl from the crowd.

"Yeah!" said Sapphire. "Let's have fun!"

The lights turned down, low. Rainbow lights appeared and music too. Everyone then started dancing or chatting.

"Mya, our birthday girl!" said Fred … or is it George?

"Happy birthday, Mya, sis!" said George … or is it Fred?

"So how are you …" said Fred.

"Dear sister?" finished George.

Since her fourth year, the Weasley Twins have kind of been two funny brothers of her. Who's two years (19) older than herself and who's a child at heart.

"Hiya, bros!" said Sapphire, happily.

"Happy Birthday, Mya," said Fred and George at the same time. "Happy birthday, dear sister of ours."

Sapphire just laughed. "How do you do that?" asked Sapphire.

"Do what?" asked the twins in unison.

"Talking at the same time and saying the exact same thing?" asked Sapphire.

The twins shared a glance before saying; "Because we're twins!" They said, in a 'duh' like voice. "What do you think?"

Sapphire laughed. "You two," said Sapphire, shaking her head. "Jokers."

"Yup, we have …" said Fred.

"Two stores!" finished George.

"Of jokes and pranks," said the twins, in unison, again.

About three hours later everyone knew about Hermione's/Sapphire's relationships with Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, and Blade Turner. They were surprised and awed. They looked at the … four people with looks of awes, jealousy, envies, and surprised. There were a very disgusted, but it was pushed aside. Draco, Blaise, and Blade are _very_ welcome in the Gryffindor House, can't say for the other Houses though.

"It's time to open the presents!" shouted a House member of Ravenclaw.

Many other people agreed and surrounded the tables of presents with Sapphire in the middle.

"How about a few pictures first?" suggested Colin Creevey.

And a lot of pictures they took. Sapphire with her Demon friends. Sapphire with her Gryffindor friends (all the year six). Sapphire with her Ravenclaw friends. Sapphire with her Hufflepuff friends. Sapphire with _all_ of the Gryffindors. Sapphire with _all_ of the Ravenclaws. Sapphire with _all_ of the Hufflepuffs. Sapphire with her cousin, Marie Mitt. Sapphire with Blade. Sapphire with Draco. Sapphire with Blaise. Sapphire with her Demon girlfriends. Sapphire with her Demon guy-friends. Sapphire with Lavender and Parvati. Sapphire with Seamus and Dean. Sapphire with her two 'brothers'; Fred and George. Sapphire with _everyone_ at the party! And then there are a couple of pictures that Colin took of her on his own, both; with her knowledge and without her knowledge.

He even took pictures of Sapphire looking _all_ of her presents and then hugging the person or people who bought/gave her it. Needless to say, it's _a lot of pictures_. And Colin's getting them developed a few times, so he can give it out to people who wanted them. Sapphire and her friends were a definite yes.

A few hours later, Sapphire unwrapped all of her presents and gave everyone, at least, _one_ tight hug. The presents are wonderful and precious to her. So far, she received … some books relating to Hogwarts, the future, romantic books or about other schools (Durmstrang and Beauxbatons) from some of the Ravenclaws; she received beautiful Gryffindor jacket and on the back, it has her name on it, 'Hermione Granger' from all of the Hufflepuffs; she received magazines, more books, and a huge box that contains a few jewelry (jewelry box), and clothes (jeans, sexy tops and shoes/boots/sandals/high heels) from all of the Gryffindors; she received a new self-updating book, '_Hogwarts, A History_' and a few oils, flavoured lubricants, etc … from Lavender and Parvati; she received a kittens from Blaise and Draco, each, one male and the other a female, and she received a box full of harmless jokes, courtesies of Fred and George Weasley …

The Demons told everyone that they wanted to give their presents to Sapphire, privately … and so, the party continued on. People talked about the presents and about the pictures, when the portrait's door opened and in came _three_ figures, three _very_ familiar figures, three _hated_ figures, and three figures that were _not_ welcome in Gryffindor (**EVER!**)

Of course, they didn't pay attention; they were busy chatting and dancing. The three people that just came in were also a bit busy looking around the Gryffindor Common Room, which is messy and well, looked a bit, _trashed_. Their eyes lingered over the wrappers and then the presents; one out of three of them lingered on the presents longer than they were supposed to, _much_ longer.

"So, sis …" said George.

"Want to dance?" finished Fred as both of them waggled their eyebrows.

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "I don't know …" said Sapphire, in her thinking position. "Let me think about it … How about -"

"**FRED! GEORGE!!**" shouted one of the people that just came in. "What are _you_ doing?! _I'm_ your sister, _not_ her!!"

The twins turned around. Oh, it's only Ginny, Harry, and Ron - nothing special about them.

"What do you want now, Ginny?" asked George.

"Fred!" exclaimed Ginny. "_I'm_ your sister, _not_ her! _Me_! Me!! Me!!! _Me_!!!!"

"Yeah, _so_?" asked Fred. "What's your point?"

"My point is," hissed Ginny. "That _I'm_ your _sister_, George, _not her_." She sneered at Sapphire, not even taking in how different the older female looked.

"So?" asked George. "She's a better …"

"Sister than you'll _ever_ be," finished Fred.

"I like the idea of …" said George.

"Mya being _our_ sister better …" said Fred.

"Instead of _you_," finished George, with a sneer in Ginny's direction.

"But Fred, George!" said Ginny. "_I'm_ your sister. _I'm_ your _real_ sister. _I'm_ your _blood_ sister!"

"You're also our …" said George.

"Plain sister," finished Fred. "No big problems."

"Nothing special …" said George.

"About you," finished Fred.

"Fred, George," said Ginny, her voice a bit weaker, filled with jealousy, hatred, and well, anger.

"Whatever," said Sapphire. "The party has to end, since _you_ three arrived …"

Groans were heard and people from Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin stood up. Before, they left, they heard …

"Oh, and Weaselette," said Sapphire. "This is Fred -" She pointed at well, Fred, but Ginny mistaken him as George. " - and this is George." She pointed at George, but Ginny mistaken him as Fred. "Gee, I meet your brothers when I was twelve and I know to separate them, but _you_ live with them for _sixteen_ years and _you_ don't?" Sapphire said this, sarcastically. "Wow. You're a _bad_ sister."

People left, hugging Sapphire and saying; 'Good bye', some even hugged and then whispered; 'happy birthday' into her ear. In less than five minutes; all Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws left, leaving the Gryffindors, the Demons and the two Slytherins (Draco and Blaise).

Ron sneered at Draco and Blaise. "What are you two doing here?" asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ginny. "This is Gryffindor territory, not Slytherins. You're not wanted here."

Lavender and Parvati snorted. "Like you should talk, bitch," sneered Parvati.

"You're the only that's not wanted around here," said Lavender.

"Shut up, bitch," said Ginny. "Why the Hell are _they_ in _our_ Common Room?"

"It's none of your business, fool," said Lavender.

"Why don't you bounce the Hell out of here?" asked Seamus, his wand raised.

Ron and Harry were about to make their way to the Boys' Dormitory, but Ginny just had to open her big mouth, and say _something_!

"Who died and made you the King?" sneered Ginny. "I'm _not_ going _anywhere_, not until _I_ get some _answers_!"

Draco and Blaise looked at the young red-haired. Is she dim-witted or just plain _slow_? Then they thought of a year ago, when Ginny was flirting with them and she had a fucking boyfriend, who is as clueless as that Weasel can be. They rolled their eyes. Pot-Head must be desperate.

"Look, Weasel, Pot-Head, and Weaselette," drawled Draco. "Just get your arse in bed and shut up. I don't want to smell your stinky breathe."

"**WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE, UNTIL YOU LOTS GIVE **_**ME**_** ANSWERS!!**" shouted Ginny, at the top of her voice.

Everyone, except for the Potter's Trio, that was there, suddenly felt relief that there are silence charms on the portrait door. Damn, that Weasel girl can shout! Sapphire just rolled her eyes, stood up from her seat, between her surrogate brothers.

_Honestly, damn Ginny,_ thought Sapphire. _The damn girl just had to make things difficult, than it's already is._

Sapphire just walked towards her Demon friends and two/three Slytherin boyfriends. She walked up to Draco and Blaise, and then wrapped her hands around their necks. Bringing the two closer to her until the three of them were hugging each other, lightly. Sapphire's head was in between Blaise's and Draco's heads.

"You two should go back to the Slytherin Common Room now," whispered Sapphire in Blaise's and Draco's ears, sending delicious shivers to their backs a.k.a spines. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You sure you can handle this?" asked Blaise, his voice low, probably trying to keep the huskiness out of his voice as his eyes were narrowed at the stupid red-haired young _girl_.

_Not old enough to be a young lady or woman,_ thought Blaise.

"Yes, I'm sure," said Sapphire. "Go."

The two Slytherins nodded, but before they left, Blaise gave a chaste kiss on Sapphire's lips and then Draco, when Blaise removed his lips from hers. Then the two left, but not before giving Harry, Ginny and Ron a smirk, a Slytherin smirk. Then Blaise and Draco walked away, or from the Gryffindor's view; they _glided_ away.

Sapphire walked towards Blade and hugged Blade. The Gryffindors watched the kissing scenes between Blaise and Draco with no problems. Those two aren't _that_ bad. However, with the Potter's Trio … Ginny's jaw dropped _wide_ open and her eyes are also wide. She's also turning slightly red, from what? No one knows. It's either anger, envy, hatred, shocked, or surprised. Only Harry's eyes are wide, and the look of horror and puzzlement. Ron's reaction is similar to Ginny - and there's also the look of pure horror, puzzlement, _and_ disgust.

Two full minutes past, _someone_ talked … Ginny to be exact.

"What is going on?!?!" asked Ginny.

Is that jealousy/envy that the Demons heard in her voice _and_ sense in the girl's aura? Haha. It is! The girl's jealous! Hehe.

Sapphire's raised an eyebrow. "None of your business," said Sapphire.

Sapphire took out her wand and said a few spells. The Common Room went to normal, the silence spell over the portrait door removed itself, the music and lights disappeared, and her presents also disappeared.

Harry looked up and saw the streamers of words; 'Happy Birthday, Hermione'. He paled. Today's her birthday - today's her birthday? Damn. Her birthday is on a _September_; the first month of school, he thought her birthday was on a January or February, or March! Damn; he's _way_ off the scale on _that_ one. Is it him, or does Hermione looks … more … … beautiful? Or umm, _different_ today?

Ron didn't do or say anything for a while. He was still getting used to, _and_ trying to _forget_ about that _little_ part where _Hermione __kissed__ Zabini and Malfoy_ … … … … from _Slytherin_. Which took a couple minutes; he was _always_ slow. Five minutes later … _pretty_ …

Ginny, at the moment, is feeling many emotions at once. When she came in, she didn't look at Hermione close enough or concentrate on her enough. But now that she's up and well, walking; she can see that Hermione's … _different_ somehow; she looks _different_ somehow. When Hermione past her, she saw it; Hermione changed, her facial appearance, height and well, the chest area, changed. Ginny also noticed that Hermione's hair is different too, no longer, the brunette colour, only, but brunette _and_ with blondish-gold _highlights_. Vaguely, she took a tiny noticed that the older girl's voice also changed; more lighter, musical, and … … seductive??

Then, Ginny realized how stupid she looked. Her hands turned into fists. "Who are you?" asked Ginny, stupidly. "_What_ are you? What's going on!?!?"

The Demons' eyes narrowed and darkened at the 'What are you' question. The question probably didn't mean _that_ much as Ginny meant or what she meant … but … to the Demons … it's a different thing.

Sapphire turned to look at Ginny, boringly; she was still in Blade's tight grip though. "Are you _sure_ you want to know?" asked Sapphire. "I'm not sure if you can take it." Ginny glared at her; Harry looked at her, blankly and Ron just turned his gaze to her when he heard her voice. "Well, if you _want_ to know so _badly_." Her voice has a bit of a snobby-sounding to them, but now it's gone. "Well, _if_ you want to know. Well, let's see. We had a party; a birthday party. _My_ birthday party to be more specific."

"That's right Weaselette," said Lavender, grinning kind of evilly. "A _big_ party for Hermione and _not_ you. Did you ever even _have_ a big party? Just for _you_?"

"I didn't think so," sneered Parvati. "You're not _important_ enough."

"Don't worry about it," said Jennifer. "I'm sure _you_ are used to it. In your brothers' shadows and all."

"Shut up, wench!" spat Ginny.

"Why don't you shut up, you ugly little _bint_," retorted Jennifer.

"How dare you?!" said Ginny. "How dare you, you little -"

"Oh, get the Hell over yourself!" growled Jade.

"You are nothing, but a _bad_ lay in the sack!" said Ruby, harshly.

Ginny made some kind of noise in her throat. _How do they know that I do __**that**_ thought Ginny, about the lay part … _not_ the 'bad lay'.

Sapphire just rolled her eyes. "Weasley, you are a waste of time," said Sapphire. "You're a waste of _my_ time."

She turned to her Demons friend and well, talked to them, but in a different … language?

"_**What do you think we should do about L.B and P.P?**_" asked Sapphire in Demon language (or tongue, same thing). "_**Oh, and the others too.**_"

"_**What about them?**_" asked Ruby, feeling a bit playful. Hey, she's a Fox Demon.

Sapphire rolled her eyes at the Ruby, a Red Fox, knowing Fox Demons; she's all used to them by now. "_**How are we going to 'judge' them?**_" asked Sapphire.

"_**We're obviously going to judge them by bravery, intelligence, sacrifices and secrecy,**_" stated Diamond. "_**It's just **__**how**__** and **__**when**__** are we going it.**_"

"_**Umm,**_" said Sapphire, thinking. "_**We can bring them with us when we tell Blaise and Draco.**_" She suggested, albeit, nervously.

"_**Yeah, that might work,**_" said Diamond.

"_**Yeah, all four of them are going to be told the same information anyways,**_" said Ruby.

"_**Ok, so we're going to tell L.B, P.P, N.L, J.C, A.J, A.S, K.B, Zabini, and Malfoy at the same time?**_" asked Luke. "_**Ok, since **__**that's**__** decided, we have to decide **__**where**__** and **__**when**_"

"_**How about here?**_" asked Ruby, looking at Sapphire. "_**In the Girls' Dormitory. No one's in there, but you, L.B and P.P anyways, right? As for the date and time - how about October 1st and at 9?**_"

"_**Yeah, that works,**_" said Sapphire, nodding. "_**Then the time comes, bring Blaise and Draco. While you're at it; make two more Maps.**_"

"_**Alright,**_" replied everyone, except for Blade, of course.

"Hey, do you mind?!" spat Ginny, tapping her foot, impatiently on the floor. "We talk in _English_ here - not whatever rubbish _you're_ talking in."

"Is all Weasley females stupid?" asked Ruby. "Or is it just _you_?"

"Now, we don't have -" started Harry.

"Oh, please, just save it, Potter," growled Daniel.

"No one here wants to hear your voice," said Luke.

"Look, whatever's your problems are," said Harry. "Leave me, Ron and Ginny -" Here, Ginny's face flamed, but no one noticed or they didn't care. "- it's not our -"

"Not your what?" asked Diamond. "You are a pathetic bunch. Pathetic to be called 'The Golden Trio' and to be in Gryffindor."

"None of your what?" asked Jade. "What? You _do_ know that you're a _bad_ friend, right?"

"Pathetic," said Ruby. "You and Weasley-Senior over there -" She pointed at Ron. " - don't even know the birth-date of your _other best friend_. And you've been friends for _how_ long? Four years?"

Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus and some of the other Gryffindors, looked gob smacked. They didn't even know of her birthday?!?! How _low_ is _that_?!?!

"It's not their fault!" defended Ginny. "They didn't know! She didn't tell!"

And how lame is that excuse?

"That's why you have a mouth and a tongue," said Luke. "To _ask_, to _question_, _to__talk_, and to _answer_."

"Though, I can tell you do _more_ than just that, don't you Weaselette?" asked Daniel.

"Whatever!" said Ginny, furiously. "_I'm_ going to bed!"

With that, she stomped off to the Fifth Year Girls' Dormitory, leaving Harry and Ron in an … awkward place - in a roomful of vengeful Gryffindors and six new Slytherins, who's also vengeful and is looking like they're going to _kill_ something. Ron and Harry just left, they went to the Boys' Dormitory and that's it. Nothing else is said as the Common Room is quiet. The just left.

"Ok," said Sapphire. She turned around in Blade's arm and kissed him. "I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"

Blade nodded and stole a kiss before leaving, with the other five Demons.

"This is one cool and _entertaining_ party I have _ever_ been to," commented a young Gryffindor.

"This is a first _big_ party I went to," commented another Gryffindor. "With arguments, a stupid bint and two _big_ humanoid _dogs_ that _actually_ talked."

All of the Gryffindors looked at each other before bursting into laughter or giggles. They were still chuckling and giggling as they went to their own Dormitory. Lavender and Parvati kissed their boyfriends goodnight before going to bed themselves, chatting once in a while before they _actually_ fall to sleep.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Mya is pronounced 'May-ah'. Remember; when Sapphire is in Hogwarts; she concealed her powers, _all_ her powers from the other world. So she's a normal human with magical powers that belongs to a witch. She kind of has a sixth sense. **I LOVE ALL OF YOU!!!!**. :D Ok, that was random. :D :D

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next chapter!


	33. Chapter 33

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**EARLY NOTE:** Since school is going to begin or has begin, I'll have to update a bit later. : Sorry. For me, school starts on September 4, but I have to be at the school on August 30 for registeration. :) … So I have to buy school supplies too. Damn, busy week. My Betas are also still in school too. :) So sorry. Luckily I have a few chapter completed already, I just needed Beta … so hang in there, and don't hate or kill me. You can all have Ginny - when she's not needed, so not yet. :) :P

**pstibbons:** Yeah. Miss Rowling never mentioned anything about Hermione, except that her two parents are dentists. We all know about Harry and the Weasleys, but nothing about Hermione and she's one of the main characters.

**sparklespaz16, IrishLass6, PiScEs-BlOsSoM69 & hopelesslydark:** Aww, thank you!!. :D :)

**-FallenCynch16-:** Thanks. Ginny, well, she just gets in her mind that she's important and all. And that Harry is playing hard-to-get or something. Harry and Ron are starting to open their eyes, yeah, but not completely or not quickly because of Ginny. Harry because she's Ron's little baby and only sister. Ron because they're, well, family. Don't worry though, I'm making them _both_ good. :) Slightly - unfortunately. Lolz.

**trumpetgurl:** Yeah, I know. Finally, right? Lolz. A bit more Ginny bashings on this story too. I know what you mean, I know a lot of people who are _awesome_ at writing, but they stop and continued on a different story in a different category. That's just annoying. They left us hanging, quite literally.

**ErisInABananaSuit:** Alright. :) Thanks, I like your new name.

**Daimock (Anonymous):** Thanks.

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** I know, cute kittens - all mine!!! Muahahahahahahaha _::coughcough::_ Hehe.

**SlytherinFrost:** Nope, Harry had a lot on his plates. He just want to be normal and picked the first … well, second girl. But yeahh, the bloke is trying.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. Yeah, I know; doesn't Sapphire feel special. Lolz.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** I don't want to sound rude, but can you sit or read over _there_?. _::Point to the next house or building across from mine::_ You're scary. … Scary, but brilliant. Lolz. Why does that sound _soo_ familiar? Ughh, don't remind me - school. Ughh. I feel sick. Better make an excuse so I don't have to go to school … … for an entire year. _::Snort::_ Yeah right.

**Soccerqueen237:** Lolz. Fast right? Lolz. Thanks!. :D

**Alyssa03:** **YES!!! HARRY IS GOING TO BREAK UP WITH GINNY IN THIS STORY!!!!!!!!** Poor Ginny … who am I _kidding_?. _::Do a happy dance::_

**AngelVally (Anonymous):** Thank you. Yeah, I know; the story is a Mary-Sue one. I kind of got a bit - ok, a lot - carried away. :

**Victoria Luv005:** I haven't heard from you for so long!. :D Thanks.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Weeee! Thanks for the review and adding me to your favourites/alerts! I love you all!!. :D **HARRY IS GOING TO DUMP GINNY IN THIS CHAPTER!!!! WEEEEEEEE!! IT'S TIME TO CELEBRATE! HARRY IS **_**FINALLY**_** REGAINING HIS BRAIN (CELLS) BACK!!! WEEEEEEEEE!! **… Shocking. If you ever want to see Harry _and_ Ron fainting (again?), this is the chapter!. :D Enjoy. Like always; leave a review! Thanks.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: This ****CANNOT**** be Happening (To Me)!!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter was once again, Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_' - **THANK YOU!**

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"This is a first __**big**__ party I went to," commented another Gryffindor. "With arguments, a stupid bint and two __**big**__ humanoid __**dogs**__ that __**actually**__ talked."_

_All of the Gryffindors looked at each other before bursting into laughter or giggles. They were still chuckling and giggling as they went to their own Dormitory. Lavender and Parvati kissed their boyfriends goodnight before going to bed themselves, chatting once in a while before they __**actually**__ fall to sleep._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Sapphire's party was a week ago and the 'arguments' was a week ago. A week ago. Today is Thursday, the 26th. Today is the day when Harry and Ron talk, over something else, privately - again. Today is also the day when Harry _finally_ decides to … Today is also the day when Ron isn't mad, angry or even pissed, etc when Harry decides that he's _finally_ going to …

"Ron," said Harry, hesitantly. "Um … Ron-I'm-planning-to-dump-Ginny-as-a-girlfriend,-she-isn't-my-type. -I-hope-you're-not-mad-at-me-because-of-what-I'm-going-to-do. -I'm-really-sorry,-but-there's-no-more-love-between-me-and-Ginny. -Are-you-mad?"

Ron looked at Harry like he had grown an extra head or two. "What was that?" asked Ron.

"Ron, I'm planning to … uhh … dump Ginny," said Harry, more slowly and hesitantly than before. "She isn't my … uhh … type. I hope you're not mad at me because of what I'm going to do. I'm really sorry, but there's no … uhh … more love between me and Ginny. Uhh … are you mad?"

"Mad?!" exploded Ron and Harry shrank back, expecting an earful. "No! No, I'm not mad!" Harry stood up straighter and breathed in relief. "Thank Merlin! She's my sister and I don't want to see you snogging her. Merlin. No. I don't mind. I'm thankful. Even though she's my sister, my only sister, I have to say; I don't know what you see in her." He grimaced, of course, he didn't see anything in Ginny; they're siblings. Duh. "I don't need to see you snogging her … or anything else. You _only_ snog her, _right_?" His voice suddenly became low and had a bit of well, warning in them.

"**NO!**" shouted Harry. "Snog. We _only_ snog. Nothing else."

Ron nodded, thankful. "So, Harry, mate, how are you going to tell Ginny?" asked Ron.

Harry instantly paled. Knowing Ginny; she'll probably make a _big_ deal about this … and probably, on the way; get hexed. Praying to anyone that listened to him; he hoped that Ginny will take it easy. As she can. Without attracting _too_ much attention from everyone - or anyone. Knowing Ginny; Harry's going to need a miracle to calm her down.

"Uhh, I think I can tell her in the Common Room," said Harry, nervously. "Better than in the Great Hall, right?" Ron nodded.

Ginny has a temper when pushed. No, this is not a good thing. Not a good thing indeed.

**--- With the Six Year Girls ---**

"Oh wow!" said Lavender. "You are _soooo_ lucky, 'Mione! Three guys?!"

"How do you do it?!" asked Parvati. "They're all _soooooo_ hot!"

Sapphire just smiled sheepishly. "Well, I'm just lucky, I guess," said Sapphire. They're going to find out the truth anyways.

"Lucky?" said Lavender, sighing. "You're _more_ than lucky. _Three_ gorgeous guys! _Three_ gorgeous _Slytherin_ guys!"

"Yeah!" said Parvati, nodding. "Can you say 'hottie-hot'?!"

The three girls shared a look before bursting into peels of laughter.

"What are you guys doing on the first of October?" asked Sapphire.

"No," said Lavender, shaking her head in a negative. "Why?"

"Do you need something?" asked Parvati.

"Kind of," said Sapphire. "Can you meet me and the others here?"

"Ok," said Lavender, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face. "We'll meet you here and who's 'the others'?"

"My friends and a Ravenclaw," said Sapphire.

Lavender and Parvati, wondering what's going to happen on the first of October.

**--- With Harry ---**

Harry felt confused and a bit worried. He knew. He knew that he doesn't love Ginny. Did he really love her? Or did he just go out with the young girl because he was feeling sympathy for her, but he didn't now. No more. He went to the lake, by himself to think. This lake brings back some memories. This is the lake where all first years have to go in the little boats and row until the boats hits the other side. This is also the lake where it took part in the Triwizard Tournament.

Harry sighed. He doesn't know what to do. He's also confused. Confused because of Ron's attitude towards his sister. Normally, he'll _kill_ - or majorly hurt - the person that dares lay a finger on Ginny's hair, but now, he act so … calm and casual about it. Like hello?! Harry's going to dump Ginny here! Ron should be angry that he'll do that, but instead, Ron isn't. Then what about Ginny? Ginny has a major temper, worse than Ron, even. He didn't want to receive the end of it, but he knew that he has too - he _is_ going to dump her, after all.

Harry turned his head to the left because he felt a hand on his shoulder. The hand is fair, smooth and well, a bit pale. Memorized by it; he could only stare. It only took a couple of seconds before he took his eyes away from the hand and looked up; only to find that the hand belongs to _her_. Her. His current crush.

"Hello," said the girl, her voice mysterious and soothing. "How are you?"

"Hi," said Harry, managing a weak grin. "I'm doing ok." He ran his hand through his hair again. "How are _you_?"

She looked at his hand as they ran though his thick black hair. "You're not 'ok'," stated the girl. "What's wrong?"

"It's just … I'm planning to … dump Ginny," said Harry, softly. "But I don't know _how_ or to do it lightly; without her throwing a fit."

The girl frowned at something and then she looked deeply in thought, but then again, this is her. This is normal for her. "Well, Harry," said the girl. "You can't except her to _not_ throw a fit when her boyfriend for … two years … dumped her. You can't really blame her for that."

"Yeah, I guess you have a point," said Harry. "But we're never 'close'. We just hug _a lot_ and kiss sometimes. Most of the time, I bought her gifts and that's it. She'll leave with the gifts. I don't know anything about her, except for her family and that she's a Gryffindor - that's it. I, sometimes, get the feeling that she likes me or went out with me in the first place because -"

"Because of your title, your fame and your money," finished the girl, staring directly into Harry's green eyes. "You have the feeling that she only like you for the things you buy her and for the title that she's going out with Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and not just Harry Potter, a Gryffindor."

This is the girl that held a special place in Harry's heart. She is smart and calm. And when she looks at you, directly in your eyes, it seems like she is looking directly in your eyes.

Harry blinked his dazed eyes. "Yeah …" said Harry, distinctly. "Exactly. I want someone to like me because of - me. Not because of my title, my fame or money, but me. Just Harry Potter, just plain Harry James Potter. No one special …"

The girl smiled, kind of dreamily. "But you are special, Harry," said the girl, softly. "You might not be special for Ginny, but there's someone out there. There's someone out there for you, Harry. Someone that likes you, for you."

Harry smiled sadly. "Yeah, but that'll take a long time," said Harry.

"Well, you haven't looked yet," said the girl. "She could be anyone and anywhere. Why don't you narrow it down a bit?"

"Narrow it down?" asked Harry. "How?"

"By thinking of what female do you look for," said the girl. "What her personality is, what she looks like, etc. It's not hard when you narrow it down." She said, dreamily.

Harry nodded, understanding. Right now, there are many females out there. The right girl could be _anyone_. Narrowing it down could help - a lot. _I hope Mrs. and Mr. Weasley aren't mad at me for this __… later on …_ thought Harry, guiltily.

"Why aren't you mad at me like the others?" asked Harry.

"Mad at you for what?" asked the girl, calmly.

"Mad at me for what I need to … to Hermione," said Harry, sadly. Sorrow surrounded him; the aura of sorrow.

The girl merely frown and then shook her head. "It is not your fault," said the girl.

"Yes, it is," insisted Harry. "I accused her of hurting Ginny and -"

"But it is not your fault or Ron's," said the girl, calmly. "It is Ginny. Wasn't _she_ the one that inform you of Hermione hurting her? Wasn't it _her_ idea that you should dump Hermione as a friend in public near the end of your Fourth Year? Wasn't it _her_ idea? _Her_ _negative_ idea?"

Harry thought of it for a minute or so - she got a point. Ginny did say all of those things; claiming this and that. "Yes, but I believed her," said Harry. "I also should believe Hermione too, she's my best friend. Since First Year … and has stuck by me through thick and thin …"

"Ginny is also your girlfriend," reminded the girl. "And Ron is her brother. Everyone knows that Ron is … protective of her. _If_ you defend Hermione; you'll have Ginny crying _and_ Ron breathing down your neck." She does have a point there.

"But I should still talked to Hermione about it," said Harry, weakly. "I should talk to her and not behind her back, which she heard all about it and among other things that I didn't mean to say. It just came out."

"And it's your anger," said the girl. "It's your anger that's talking. Anger that someone hurt your girlfriend. Even though I agree with you; you should talk to her first."

"I talked behind her back so badly that she left," said Harry, his gaze on the grass. "She left for the rest of the Fourth Year _and_ another year; only to come back with _friends_ …" He said the word 'friend' sourly. "I never even thanked her for everything that she had done for me."

"Well, maybe you should," said the girl. "Maybe you should thank her. Begin a fresh start. Instead of being _best friends_; just be _friends_."

"She would never want to talk to me now," said Harry, soberly. "Not what ever I did to her."

"Maybe or maybe not," said the girl, softly. "Hermione is a thinker - a strategist. And you know her - for four years. She will have to _think_ about it _before_ acting it on." The girl gave Harry a pointed stare.

"What about -" started Harry.

"And Harry," interrupted the girl as she stood up and brushed imaginary dirt on her robe. "Girls are really jealous creatures, Harry. Once you dump a girl and she is scorned - she will, most likely, never be normal again. She will either want revenge _or_ she will plan to make you ask her out again. Many girls are like that. This side - the side that you know of Ginny Weasley now, should tell you what kind of Ginny really is. If not, think hard Harry. Think back, when you two were dating; how she act like around you _or_ other people, especially, other _girls_." The girl stopped before continuing, thinking about something. "But knowing Ginny; she will probably want both revenge _and_ plan. If I am wrong, however, I think she will go to planning. She did plan everything between you, Ron and Hermione." Then something hit her. "If she wasn't in Gryffindor … she would make a perfect … Slytherin, don't you think? She is cunning, sly and ambitious too." She then straightened her robes. "I best be going Harry, I have Herbology."

The girl gave him a peck on the cheek and then she left; her long blonde hair flowing behind her, leaving Harry frozen about that little quick kiss. When he got over it … which was five and a half minutes later … he thought over her words, which made sense - a lot of them fit Ginny. Not fully, completely, but close enough. Ginny is cunning, sly and ambitious - she got rid of Hermione, literally, for a year and a half anyways.

"What kind of girl are you?" asked Harry.

But there's no answer, except the cool breezes. His current crush left already. But the question burned in his mind … with no answer.

**--- With Harry, Ron and Ginny ---**

When Harry went inside the castle and to the Gryffindor Common Room - Ginny, Ron and half of the Fifth, Sixth and Seven Years were there. Harry gulped, remembering the conversations he had with Ron and with his crush … When Harry didn't move towards her, Ron gave him a push.

"Er, hi Ginny," said Harry, nervously as he ran his hand through his hair. "Look, can we talk?"

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny, happily and excitingly. "Oh, hi Ron." Ron grinned lightly at his younger and only sister. "Of course you can talk to me!" Her voice was practically squeaking with excitement.

_Is this it?!_ thought Ginny, excitingly. _Is this the day Harry Potter - __**The Harry Potter**__ - is going to ask me to marry him? Ooh! This is my best and favourite day ever! Mrs. Ginny Virginia Potter! Her! Can you believe it! Well, I can! Every girl in the __**world**__ wants to be Mrs. Potter, but __**I**__ got it! __**Me!**_

"What is it Harry?" asked Ginny, sweetly. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

"Well, err, Ginny," said Harry. "Can we talk … somewhere else?"

"Oh, Harry," said Ginny, giggling. "Don't be silly! Just tell me here. I'm sure no one else would mind - I know _I_ won't."

"Ginny," said Harry, nervously. "I insist we go somewhere else to talk."

Ginny gave him a look. And he knew that look. That's the look when she set her mind to something; she's not going down without a fight. Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Are you sure you want me to tell you here?" asked Harry, noting some of the Gryffindors' glances at them.

Ginny nodded proudly. "Of course," purred Ginny.

Harry took a deep breathe. "Ginny," said Harry. "Ginny,-I-think-we-should-break-up. -It's-not-working-between-us-and-err-I-err-like-someone-else. -I-hope-we-can-still-be-friends…and-I-hope-you're-not-the-type-of-girl-that's-scorned." He said, quickly.

Ginny looked at Harry blankly. "What was that Harry?" asked Ginny, her cheerful voice still in place. "All I can make out is 'Ginny', 'I', 'It's', and 'and'."

However, someone in the Common Room caught all of it - loud and clear. That person just happens to be Sapphire, who was sitting on the red and gold couch, reading a book. She still had her book open, but she's no longer reading the book; she's just using the book as a cover up. Her eyes are on the book, unmoving, but her ears are on Ginny, Ron and Harry.

_Finally,_ thought Sapphire. _My stupid cousin is __**actually**__ getting a brain! A __**real**__ one! Stupid bitch; she deserves __**everything**__ that's going to come up to her __… __**really**__ soon._

Oh, yes. Sapphire knew what Ginny has been doing to Harry - for the past _two years_! Revenge is so sweet!

Harry took another deep breathe. "Ginny," said Harry, slowly. "I think … we should … break up." He twitched as his voice cracked a bit, a _tiny_ bit. "It's not working between us … that well … and … err … I hope … err … we can still be friends."

No one moved and no one spoke. Everyone's eyes were on the couple. Most of them held their breath while looking at Ginny. She was speechless; her eyes are wide and her jaw dropped. The excitement and smugness in her voice and facial expression vanished, leaving only one expression: horror.

"W-w-**WHAT?!?!?!**" shrieked Ginny. "**HARRY JAMES POTTER, I **_**DEMAND**_** YOU TELL ME WHY **_**YOU'RE**_** DUMPING **_**ME**_**!!! HARRY!!!**" Her face is beet red, she looks like a ripe tomato.

Every flinched at the volume of Ginny's shrieking voice. Damn; she's _loud_.

"Well, err …" said Harry, nervously. "I don't like you in _that_ way anymore. You're not my type … I think I went out with you because - because I felt sorry for you … but I think a two years commitment is long enough … " He flinched as tears came from Ginny's eyes. He too, no longer know if the tears are real or fake, but then deemed that it's real since this - dumping thing - is real. "I - I like someone else … someone that's more my type and … likes _me_ … for _me_."

Ginny breathing became … harder and louder. She made a couple exaggerating noises. "B-but I thought you l-love m-me!" wailed Ginny, a bit snobby-ish. "You love _me_! I know you still do! Me! Me! Me! Me! **YOU LOVE ME!!! NOT WHOEVER YOU LIKE! SHE'S PROBABLY A USELESS, AIR-HEAD, DUMB BLONDE!**"

Everyone in the Common Room glared at her. Jesus, can she _stop_ being so … so … hair-racist. (**A/N:** Is that even a proper word … err … words?) First it's brunettes and now blondes - what's next? Besides, not _all_ blondes are dumb. Many blondes are in Ravenclaw, the House of intelligent and smarts … beauty too … And damn, she can't stop think about herself for a minute, can she? 'Me! Me! Me! Me!' Damn. What a conceited bitch.

"You are wrong, Ginny," said Harry, his eyes hardening. "I don't love you. I don't think I ever did. All I felt is pity for you _and_ love as a _sister_." He added the last part in, hastily. "And again; you are wrong. She's a blonde, yes, but she isn't useless, an air-head or dumb. She's smart, magnificent, beautiful and is a calm person to be around with. She's also in Ravenclaw … so she can't be useless, an air-head or dumb …"

Inside, Ginny is absolutely _fuming_! Damnit, he's supposed to be hers!! **HERS!** How the fuck did his eyes landed on someone else and _she_ didn't even know it?! Harry fucking Potter is hers, damnit! **HERS!** Not some dumb blonde bitch! From _Ravenclaw_! The House of bookworm, nerds and losers! **WHY IN RAVENCLAW!** He's _not_ supposed to be looking at _any_ girl, but _her_! Her! Ginevra Virginia Weasley! **HER! H.E.R!**

_Stupid, dumb, blonde bitch!_ thought Ginny, seething. _Merlin, if I find out who the bitch is, I'm __**sooo**__ going to __**kill**__ her! Merlin, help her, I certainly wouldn't._

"So she's a blonde?!" said Ginny. "You could do _sooo_ much better than _that_! Red-haired are more your type, specifically, _me_." She flittered her long eyelashes at him … in a seductive way? Well, she is trying and Ron is pretending to gag, but she paid him no mind what-so-ever. "Oh, Harry, love." Her voice turned to sickly sweet. "You know I love you with _all_ my heart! I would _never_ betray you! Unlike some people … Oh Harry, love. Your little _crush_ -" She said the word 'crush' in distain. "- probably don't feel the same way as you do. She might hurt you, love. You know _I_ would _never_ hurt you."

Snorts were heard in many places in the Common Room. Snickers and mumbling were heard, such as 'liar', 'bitch', 'not true', 'conceited bitch', 'idiot' and other words from 'slut' to 'skank'. Ginny glared at them for being so nosy - it's none of the businesses anyways! Ron glared at them because they're being nosy and that calling his sister names are not needed. Ginny is getting dumped here, name-callings are not needed!

"Ginny," said Harry. "Look - it's _over_ between _you_ and _me_. It's _over_. We can't get back together anymore. Not now and not ever. I loved you once, but as a sister. But I don't anymore. Y-y-you are … different now … And I have it up to now. I don't want to stand around playing bodyguard for you while you get your arse kicked because of your big-mouth and expected me to save you every time that happens."

Ginny's jaw dropped. She closed her jaw and then sputtered something, which no one could hear or understand. "**ARGH!**" said Ginny, stomping madly on the floor for a few seconds before she left.

Harry and Ron just stood there. "Well, that went well," commented Ron.

"Yup," said Harry.

Sapphire just rolled her eyes and returned her eyes back to the book she's been reading. Yes, she did notice the aura of unhappy, pissed off and revenge around Ginny, but think nothing about it; the stupid bint can't do anything. She can be removed easily, Sapphire just chose not too; she has plan for the little witch … literally.

**--- With Ginny ---**

_That little stupid, bastard!_ thought Ginny, fuming. _He dared to dump __**me**__**ME?!**__ Ooh, I'll get him. I'll get him. But how? How? I should go to Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. And if he won't help __… I always have the Love Potion to use on him._ She grinned maliciously. _Once I give him the potion; I'll tell him to buy me __**everything**__ and when he's out of cash - __**I'll**__ dump __**him**__. But first … who's the fucking bitch that he had been crushing on? A Ravenclaw and blonde … who can that be? She has to be someone … __**special**__ to catch his attention, but who? Who?_

**--- In the Slytherin Common Room ---**

When the news about the quadruplet coupling reached Lily Ghislaine and Lana Montague; they freaked. They're pissed; they're angry; they're jealous _and_ someone is going out with _her_ Drakie and it wasn't them (Lily or Lana). Lily and Lana screamed their heads off when the rumours reached their ears.

"Argh!" exclaimed Lana. "Drakie is supposed to be mine!"

"Argh; you wish, Montague!" snapped Lily. "Drakie is _mine_! He'll never go for someone like _you_."

Lana glared at Lily and then snorted at her, lifting her nose high. "You mean someone like _you_," said Lana. "Someone vho _almost_ got him _shocked_ in the first _week_ at the Manor."

Lily glared at Lana. "He's _mine_!" said Lily.

"No, he's mine!" said Lana.

"No, mine!" said Lily.

"No, mine!" said Lana.

"No, mine!" said Lily.

"No, mine!" said Lana.

"No, mine!" said Lily.

"No, mine!" said Lana.

"No, mine!" said Lily.

"No, mine!" said Lana.

"No, mine!" said Lily.

Everyone in the Slytherin Common Room is greatly amused by this … small, verbal fight. They all know that Blaise, Blade and 'Drakie' are Sapphire's while Sapphire belongs to the three guys too. Besides; if anyone else wanted to 'claim' either Blade, Blaise, Draco or Sapphire; they have Ruby, Diamond, Jade, Daniel and Luke to deal with. And the bad news are that the six Demons are in the Common Room along with Blaise and Draco …

"**SHUT THE FUCK UP!**" shouted Ruby. "Zabini, Malfoy and Blade belong to Sapphire - _only_."

Lily was about to open her mouth, but Jade intervene. "Do you _really_ want to say something?" asked Jade, her voice low. "Think _carefully_."

Lily and Lana thought better of it and left it at that … another memory of the six Slytherin newbies beating up/threatening someone is still fresh in their mind, and it wasn't the fight in the Slytherin Common Room either.

**--- With Ginny ---**

Ginny walked towards Dumbledore's office, mumbling something coherently under her breathe and trying to remember all the blonde bitches in Hogwarts that's in Ravenclaw. She stood in front of a stone gargoyle and then named all the candies she could think of.

"Umm, Acid Pops," said Ginny. The stone gargoyle didn't move. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Blood-Flavoured Lollipops, Canary Cream, Chocoballs -"

The stone gargoyle springs aside, revealing a spiral staircase, which moves up like an escalator in the Muggle World.

"Chocoballs?" repeated Ginny. "Dumbledore and his stupid candy passwords …"

She knocked on the office door and then entered.

"Ah, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore in his Grandfather voice. "How may I help you?"

Actually, his tone of voice is not helpful - he doesn't even look remotely interested, but Ginny didn't know that; she wasn't paying attention to his voice, too busy because pissed off on being _dumped_ in the Common Room, _publicly_.

"He dumped me!" shrieked Ginny.

"What?!" said Dumbledore, awareness seeking into his voice now. "What was that?"

"He dumped me!" repeated Ginny. "Harry bloody Potter dumped me!"

"And when was this?" asked Dumbledore, looking worried. This is _not_ going the way he hoped it would.

"Just now, of course," snapped Ginny. "Now, tell me how I can get him to go out with me, again. Think of _something_! You are the one that _wanted_ this, now _think_!"

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed at the insolence of the young girl. "Lemon Drop, Miss Weasley?" asked Dumbledore, offering a bowl of Lemon Drops on the table.

Ginny took one without thinking. She unwrapped the candy and popped it in her mouth. Immediately, she sagged in her seat, looking less tense and calmer than normal. She looked a bit submissive too.

"Now, Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore, the twinkling in his eyes can't be found in his eyes anymore. "Tell me everything, from the top."

"It's Harry Potter, sir," said Ginny, dully. "He dumped me just this morning. He said that it's not working between us and that we should be friends. That he never love in _that_ way. He loves me as a sister, that's it. Nothing more. He said that I'm not his type, never was. He went out with me because he pitied me." She frowned. "He also doesn't want to play 'bodyguard' anymore." Then her frown deepened and she clenched both of her hands together; into fists. "He has a crush."

Dumbledore frowned. _This is not supposed to happened,_ thought Dumbledore. _Harry is supposed to marry Ginny. Not other someone else. I have to snap Harry into his real senses. He's making a huge mistakes; he's supposed to be in love. In love with Ginny Weasley._ "Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore in his controlled and Grandfather voice. "Do you know who his crush is?"

Ginny shook her head. "No," said Ginny. "All I know is that the girl is in Ravenclaw and is blonde."

Dumbledore's frowned deepened. _Ravenclaw,_ thought Dumbledore. _This isn't good. If he goes out with a Ravenclaw; she will figure out __**why**__ I want __**Ginny**__ to go out with Harry._ "Can you tell me anything about her?" asked Dumbledore. "Possibly her personality?"

"Umm," said Ginny, frowning. "Harry said the girl is a blonde and that she's smart, magnificent, beautiful and is a calm person to be around with. He also said that she's not useless, an air-heard or dumb."

"I see," said Dumbledore, stroking his long, white beard. _That doesn't narrow it down enough,_ thought Dumbledore, narrowing his eyes a bit as he thought about it. _Magnificent. Beautiful. Calm. Calm __… someone who's calming. Of course. Calm. Calm. Calm. Fits only three girls. Mena Vi, Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood. Miss Vi isn't always calm. That leaves me with the other two; one his age and the other a year younger than him … _"Miss Weasley, what do you think about Mena Vi, Daphne Greengrass and Luna Lovegood?"

Ginny snorted. "Those girls?" said Ginny. "Please. They're all dreadfully annoying. Mena Vi is incredibly girly; always giggling and worrying about her hair." She absentmindedly touched her messed up red-hair. "She's too girly and giggly for Harry. Daphne Greengrass have good enough grades; she worries about her complexion too much and about her … style of clothing. She's also to girly for Harry."

(**A/N:** I think Ginny should start worrying about _her_ hair and clothing, don't you? Hehe. Her hair is cut up by Susan Bones by anger, remember? It's uneven and all that. A spell is cast; a long with a bunch of others, making it impossible to get Ginny's hair even or cut properly anymore. I'm evil.)

"Luna Lovegood; she's _Loony Luna_!" said Ginny. "Harry will _never_ go for _her_. She's weird and odd. Always daydreaming about something and talking about nonsense. Seeing things that only 'she can see'. She's mental. Harry will never fall for a mental girl. None of them are it."

Dumbledore seemed saddened by her words. She's right. Harry would never go any of them. Maybe it's some other blondes? He needed Harry. He needed to be seen as Harry's mentor and guidance counselor; he'll be known as a wizard that _trained_ Harry to defeat Voldemort and showing himself off to everyone that it is _he_ that made Harry into the perfect warrior, and _he_ tutored Harry, the Light's Hero. The wizard that trained Harry into what he's going to be. He might even get another Order of Merlin too. He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the mentor of Harry James Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived _and_ The-Boy-Who-Defeated-Voldemort.

"Do you know _anyone_ that _could_ attract his attention?" asked Dumbledore. "Anyone at all?"

Ginny shook her head, frowning.

"Very well," said Dumbledore. "You can leave now, my dear."

Ginny stood up and waddled to the door, in a dazed.

Dumbledore turned his chair to the window and frowned. Harry Potter _cannot_ love or be with _anyone_, but Ginny Weasley. It was Ginny Weasley that volunteered to … be with Harry. She's the one that agrees to spy for him as Harry Potter's girlfriend, to see if there's anything … odd about him. And so far, she's doing well, that is until this month. So far, she has nothing for him, nothing of the importance. He frowned. He spent the past sixteen years of his life on the boy's life. Hiding this and that from him, training him for this and that, and he's going to get the boot? No way, he doesn't think so! Not going to happen! He, Dumbledore, spent his time making Harry 'a better person' and thinking everything for the boy; this is _not_ the time to let Harry slip from his grip. _This is not the time_.

**--- In the Common Room ---**

Everyone was still standing or sitting where they are; mumbling and whispering about the break-up between Harry and Ginny. All of them agree and knew that Ginny is a bitch, but Harry, however, is different. He follows Ginny, his girlfriend, uhh, it's actually not his fault; not fully anyways. It is his fault for being Ginny and not talking to Hermione directly, but still. He was confused and stuck; between Ginny, his girlfriend and Hermione, one of his best friends.

Sure, not _all_ of them forgave Harry, but they're getting there, slowly. Ron is ok … protective brother. He's forgiven, now fully, but possibly slower than Harry. Ginny, however, is another story. She's a manipulative bitch! Why is she in Gryffindor? Shouldn't she be in _Slytherin_?

"Thank Merlin," said a voice by the couch, outloud.

Almost, every heads turned to the voice, it's Sapphire/Hermione. What she said next, shocked them all to the next centuries or so …

"I wouldn't want my _cousin_ to fall head-over-heel for a girl," commented Sapphire, completely ignoring the shocked gasps and the eerie silence that came over the Common Room. "After all, he had stuck by the bint for _two_ years." She then stopped. "Umm, Cousin Harry. Have a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" There was a little sarcastic note to it.

Before anyone could question to say anything to her, she left, to the Girls' Dormitory, on her way to the stairs, more like half the way there, she heard two thumps. Like two people fainted.

It was Harry and Ron that fainted. After the words registered in their minds; they did one thing that they could think of, they fainted. (Duh)

**--- With Ginny ---**

Ginny quickly flew on her broom to an unknown location, with an Invisibility Charm over her and the broom. She flew to a manor … actually, it looks like a castle. It's dark and gloomy. She could see a few dark figures. She flew down and immediately the figures ran to her, drawing their wands at her neck and head.

"It's me, Ginny," hissed Ginny.

"Miss Weasley," sneered one of the figure. "Why are you here?"

"Where's your Lord, Lestrange?" drawled Ginny. That's a very good impression of Draco Malfoy's drawl, too. "Tell him, I need to speak with him, immediately."

"Follow me," sneered Lestrange.

Ginny followed him in the castle-like, Lestrange left her there as he went knocked on another door and came in when he was told to. About two minutes later, the door opened again and out came two people. One is Lestrange; lagging behind other one. The one in front of Lestrange is tall and pale. The person wore a long black cloak, from top to bottom, hiding his face.

When Lestrange called his Lord out, he couldn't help, but question himself, why would his Lord be interested in _this_ girl? Merlin, he knew his Lord could get any _woman_, he wants, but why is he interested in _this_ girl? In a schoolgirl? This _Weasley_ schoolgirl to be more specific? As far as he could tell, she has _nothing_ to show. Her chest is flat. Why would his Lord go after a schoolgirl when he can have any _full-grown_ woman at his feet?

"Lestrange," hissed his Lord. "Are you looking at _my_ wench?"

Lestrange snapped his head to the ground, never noticing that when he was deep in thought, his eyes were wondering to the body of Ginny Weasley and was repulse by her lack of womanly.

"No, my Lord," said Lestrange. "I was merely thinking."

"Oh?" hissed his Lord. "We'll just see about that. _Legilimens_."

The tall figure used Legilimency and felt around his mind. After a while, he moved out of Lestrange's mind.

"You dare question my choice in women?" hissed the Lord. "_Crucio!_"

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** No offences to any blondes that's reading this chapter or anywhere else! I love blondes! Most of my friends are blondes! I have nothing against blondes! I adore them!

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	34. Chapter 34

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Demoness-MarlstonWells69ner (ME):** Weeeeeee!!! I have a bit more than 500 reviews!!! **WEEEEEEEE!!!!!!**. :D:D:D:D:D:D 501 to be exact, but hn. It's _not_ time to party yet, but maybe later. :D:):P:D:):P

**SlytherinFrost:** I know, it's about time. Lolz.

**Alyssa03:** Lolz. I know. I don't know what I was thinking; I made them cousins - _ew_!. :D I'm wondering too. :D

**pstibbons:** Yup, I love Luna. She being a little … 'off her rocker' is so cool! Lolz.

**Soccerqueen237, hopelesslydark:** Thanks! I'll update a.s.a.p!!

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Hahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!. _::Tears in eyes::_ Hahahahahahahahaha!!!! You evil!!! Hahaha!!! And funny!! Hahahaha!!! And some people call _me_ the evil one - hahahahahaha!!!! Hehehe!!!. _::On the floor, still laughing::_

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** I know, Harry _finally_ used his brain. I wonder, when will it be Ron's turn, lolz. Nope, sorry, can't kill the little _thing_ yet. Sorry.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Yup, Ginny _finally_ gets dumped. _**FINALLY!!**_ And some people say that _I'm_ the evil one. _::Roll eyes::_ They _obviously_ haven't met/seen/heard you, yet. Cause I'm the nicest person out there. _::Look above my head::_ Ok, I'm lying.

**skopde:** Thanks. Good look on your school exams! They're a pain.

**Phoenix Fire (Anonymous):** I know, the idiot _finally_ dumps Ginny; took him long enough. :D:D I'm not telling who Harry loves!! Hehe.

**Shot in Sarajevo (Reviewed on Ch. 1):** Alright. Thanks. I'm planning to (re-)edited it when the story is completed. I have three Betas, but I had them late.

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. I know, _finally_!! Lolz. Ginny is about to get stupider - lolz.

**waitingforjudgement:** Awww, thanks!!!. :D:D I know; bad Ginny. Frankly, I don't know why J.K. Rowling had Ginny in her books. Besides the part where she's the girl in the Weasley family and (one of) Harry's girlfriend, at one point. But to me, she's just another fan-girl of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, who has more luck than the other fan-girls because one of her brothers are one of his best friend. _::Roll eyes::_ The little bitchy witch has that only. Why else she could get so close to Harry? Next to the point where she's a Gryffindor and all. That doesn't really count either, but hn. Thanks, again!!!!

**Amy Nguyen (Anonymous):** Nice!! I'm viet, obviously and we have the same last name; if you didn't know. Hehe. I know, I read a lot too and many of them stopped. _::Cries::_

**Zegas Angel:** It's alright. :)

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Hiiiiiiii!!! I'm not dead, not yet!!! I know, I know, Harry _finally_ dumps Ginny - it's time to party!! He _finally_ use his brain too - it's about time; the idiot. **P.S.** _They're_ not stalkers or whatever. Want to know what I mean? Well then, _read on_ and don't forget to _review_!!

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: The Confrontation**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
Lestrange snapped his head to the ground, never noticing that when he was deep in thought, his eyes were wondering to the body of Ginny Weasley and was repulse by her lack of womanly._

_"No, my Lord," said Lestrange. "I was merely thinking."_

_"Oh?" hissed his Lord. "We'll just see about that. __**Legilimens**__."_

_The tall figure used Legilimency and felt around his mind. After a while, he moved out of Lestrange's mind._

_"You dare question my choice in women?" hissed the Lord. "__**Crucio**__!"_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

It was a full day before Harry and Ron woke up from their fainting show. They woke up blurry minded and have no idea _why_ they overslept … for a full whole day too. Then it hit one of them.

"Did Hermione said that I'm her cousin?!" asked Harry, just to make sure that his ears and mind weren't deceiving him.

"Hu?" asked Ron. "Oh! Right! Yesterday! Or, err, the day from yesterday!"

"My cousin?" asked Harry, still absentmindedly and cluelessly.

"Well, err," said Ron. "Yeah! I mean, has she gone bonkers?! Cousins?! You look _nothing_ alike!"

Harry didn't say anything for a minute or so. "Have you forgotten that she's _adopted_?" asked Harry. "But then, how can she be my _cousin_, if she's adopted?"

Ron shrugged. "Dunno," said Ron. "She's mental?"

"Something tells me, Ron," said Harry, looking dazed. "Something tells me there's more to this story. Just _what_?"

"Do you think Dumbledore would know?" asked Ron. "I mean, he _did_ hide many things from you until last year … maybe he didn't tell you this _little_ incident?"

Harry tensed. Ron had a point there. Dumbledore told him lots of shits last year, which he claimed to be the end. Dumbledore claimed that he told him everything, but did he really? Harry doesn't know anymore. Dumbledore may be a manipulative son-of-a-bitch when he wanted to be. Hell, Hell, he should be in Slytherin because of that reason - why in the Bloody Hell was he in Gryffindor?

"Ron … you might have something there," said Harry.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Just two days later, _everyone_ at school knew that there's a … quadruplet couples; Hermione Granger, Blade Turner, Draco Malfoy, and Blaise Zabini. They're all everyone talk about, well, almost everyone. All Houses have different reactions though, of course; the Hufflepuffs didn't get it. The Ravenclaws are alright with it, they're the four most beautiful people in Hogwarts. No shame about the beautiful people having more than one (or two) lovers. The Gryffindors, as you know, are ok with it. They figure that not _all_ Slytherins are bad. Draco and Blaise were just … misunderstood … most of the time. The Slytherins are ok with it too. Since they're either Pure-Bloods or Half-Bloods, mostly pure though; they have no problem with the Slytherin Princes choice in … sexual … groups; since all four of them; Hermione, Blaise, Blade, and Draco are Pure-Bloods, and all; all is cool. Well, Blade is a 'Pure-Blood' - just in a difference sense.

The news got everyone … pumped. The students were happy, confused, or jealous of the three Slytherin Princes or the Gryffindor Princess. However, there were three Gryffindors that were not happy about the … news. One is fine! Two, overboard! But three - **WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS SHE PLAYING AT?!** The three unhappy Gryffindors were the one, the only; Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

Harry doesn't like it that one of his best friends has '_three_' lovers, boyfriends, fiancés, or whatever people called it these days. This is _not_ alright _or_ normal. Then he had Hermione 'claiming' that she's his _other_ cousin. What's the deal with that? They're not _really_ cousins - are they? She's adopted, right? So what and how does that work? In another words; poor Harry is all confused.

_How is she my cousin?_ thought Harry. _Why wasn't I inform that I have __**another**__ cousin? Why is Hermione, my 'cousin' have __**three**__ boyfriends?!_

Ron felt many emotions, all at once. Guilt, anger, pissed off, shocked, stupid, and jealous/envy. _He_ likes Hermione since _First Year_, damnit! Since First Year! But he never got it around to tell her. How stupid is that? Then she claimed to be Harry's 'cousin' - does anyone, but him and Harry see something _wrong_ with that?! Like hello! If he gets together with Hermione; Harry will also be his cousin, right? Or is Hermione just making it up? Damn; Hermione's one amazing girl, _his_ girl, hopefully, even if she had three Slytherin blokes with her. Ew!

_Hermione is mine!_ thought Ron. _Those no-good, slimy Slytherins! They probably cast a spell on her! Hermione is __**mine!**__ She will __**never**__ fall for Slytherins! Those nasty Slytherins must have cast a spell on her! Or forced her drink some kind of Potion! Something had happened! __**Hermione whatever-her-middle-name-is Granger is mine!**_ All his! _Damnit! I __**loved**__ her since First Year!_

Anger. Jealousy. Shocked. That's all the emotions that Ginny is feeling at the moment. Why does _that_ bitch gets _three_ lovers?! Three _Slytherins_, _hot_ Slytherins, _rich_ Slytherins, _Pure-Bloods_ Slytherins to be exact! Does anyone see this is _wrong_ here?! She's a filthy Mudblood! A dirt under the Pure-Bloods' names! _All_ Pure-Bloods! Why is a _Mudblood_ doing with _three_ _Pure-Bloods_ Slytherins?!?! It's Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini; I mean, they wouldn't even _look_ at her (Ginny) twice - _why_ would they _look_ at _her_ (Hermione)?! Dude! She's _a_ girl and she has _three_ boyfriends! What will their _parents_ say?! Wouldn't they be _pissed_! They're child are having a sexual group! Three guys and a girl! Ew! This is wrong and disgusting!!

_How could this be?!_ thought Ginny. _How can a filthy Mudblood attract such __**hot**__**, powerful**__, and __**rich**__ Slytherins?! __**WHY HER!**__ Damnit, I can't even get them to look at __**me**__ like __**that**__! And I'm a Weasley! No, scratch that - I'm a __**Pure-Blood**__! From a pure British and Wizarding Family lines! First my __**brothers**__ accept her as their sister, then Harry dumped me, Ron stuck by him, and __**now**__ I found out that the __**Mudblood**__ have __**three**__ lovers!_

She screamed out loud! And I'm sorry to say, but there are people around her, but unfortunately, there are no teachers. Damn. The students around her, that heard her scream, all jumped and some of them turned to glare at her, the other half returned to whatever they were doing.

_Damnit!_ thought Ginny. _This isn't my day! I mean, I got __**nothing**__ in return for … helping My Lord out! And for reward? __**NOTHING**__ in __**RETURN!**_ Her jaw clenched. _After sucking him off - he didn't give me __**anything**__ in return! If I knew that I wouldn't be getting anything out of it, I would go to Fudge and get something out of him, instead!_

All three of them clenched their fingers tightly together. They _are_ going to get some answers; either way, they don't care, but answers. All they want are answers! **TRUE** answers, no false ones.

**--- With Harry ---**

Harry did the thing he could thing of; he went to Dumbledore to get some answers. And the Old Coot better be telling the truth … Harry cast a spell on him and then walked to his office, naming all the candies until he landed with one 'Chocoballs'. He knocked on the door and walked in. As always, Dumbledore sat behind his desk and greeted him with a Grandfatherly smile and twinkles in his eyes.

"Ahh, hello, my boy!" said Dumbledore, happily. "I'm glad you decided to drop by, my boy! Lemon Drops? No? Well, then, Mr. Potter; what do you want?"

"I just want to know if I have any other … family members?" asked Harry. "Another aunt, uncle … maybe another _cousin_."

Dumbledore frowned. "Harry," said Dumbledore, softly. "We've been through this, my boy! The Dursleys are your only living relatives. All of the Potters died, except for you, of course. You have no other living relatives, but the Dursleys. Trust me, my boy; I am doing what is best for you. Have been for the last fifteen years!"

Harry frowned when he felt Dumbledore's spell shooting at him repeatedly; thank Merlin for his spell earlier. It lets him reflects/deflects all hexes and spells being aimed at him.

"If you say so, Professor," said Harry, dully. "Err, do I have to stay with the Dursleys again this summer? I'm going to turn seventeen on July 31st."

"Of course, you do, Mr. Potter," said Dumbledore. "You know you do. However, you can return to the Weasleys on August 10th if you wish."

Harry nodded. "Thank you, Professor," said Harry, stiffly and left.

He silently and mentally fumed. _I have to wait, my arse,_ thought Harry. _I'll be seventeen on July 31st, I will be an adult in the Wizarding World; I could and should leave instead of waiting for August 10th to come. What a bunch of bull. The tenth of August? A day early for __**Ginny's**__ birthday! How __… convenient … _

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Today's October First! Today is the day where Harry and Ron (and Ginny) get their answers. When Harry and Ron finished their last class, they hurried off to the Common Room. They waited and waited for Hermione to come along, but since they were hungry; they called Dobby, and got something to eat. Dobby might as well be Harry's own personal House-Elf; the House-Elf loves Harry, a lot, which, sometimes, is a bit … scary. About half an hour later; the portrait door opened and in came a horde of well, classmates and other Gryffindors. Oh, and one more thing …

"**WHY ARE **_**THEY**_** HERE?!?!**" yelled Ron, pointing at eight figures, behind Sapphire.

"Because I let them, duh," said Sapphire in her obvious voice. "Why are _you_ here?"

"We're in Gryffindor," said Ron. "_They're_ not Gryffindors."

"But they're also my _friends_," countered Sapphire. "I want them to be here and no other Gryffindors are complaining, but you three, and frankly; I don't care what you three think."

Ron faulted, a bit. "But 'Mione -" started Ron.

"Don't ''Mione' me, Ronald Weasley," interrupted Sapphire sharply. "You are no friends of mine. Only _friends_ shorten my name and uses them; you, however, are _not_ my friends."

"But you haven't answered -" started Ron.

"I don't answer any of you," said Sapphire.

"But _I_ still want to know _why_ you're my cousin," said Harry, loudly. "Or _can_ be my cousin, when Dumbledore told me all my relatives are deceased, but the Dursleys."

Before Sapphire could react, her Slytherin friends did. It seems that they're getting tired of this useless confrontation and are bored of it. They have plans for that evening and they are _not_ wasting anymore time on talking to _them_ (Harry and Ron). They have until midnight. And they (the Demons) are not wasting their precious time on _them_ (Harry and Ron).

"Come on, Sapphire," said Ruby. "We have something of _real_ importance rather than talking to these two losers."

She and the Demons made their way across the Common Room, standing just below the Girls' Dormitory.

"What is that suppose to mean?" glowered Harry. "We're not _important_ enough? And I was talking to Hermione, not you."

"But she doesn't want to talk to the likes of you," said Jade. "Don't you get it? You're not wanted here. You are not popular. You are not liked here."

"And even if she is your cousin; you are still hated," said Diamond. "Give it up; she doesn't care if you're The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"We just want to know if you are his cousin or not," snapped Ron. "So just answer the Bloody question and stop acting all high-and-mighty with us."

"Yes and no, ok?" asked Luke, annoyed. "This is pointless."

"Sapphire is your cousin, but at the same time; she isn't," added Daniel.

"Stop answering in riddles," snapped Harry. "It's confusing as Hell!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. Bored and tired of this stupid confrontation. The portrait opened again as more Gryffindors came in and then stopped. They looked from Sapphire to Harry and knew that it's _another_ show. Well, this is going to be fun!

"Ok, fine," snapped Diamond. "Only if you shut the fuck up for Merlin's sake!" She didn't wait for his reply, instead, she continued on. "She's your cousin, but not by blood. The Grangers are your other relative, next to the Dursleys, but Sapphire is _adopted_, but _still_ looks up at the Grangers as her family. So she _have to_ accept _you_ as her _cousin_, even if she _hates_ the fucking idea."

"She was saying how there's _billion_ of people out there, but why does it _have to_ be you," added Luke. "And about Dumbledore, why the Hell would you listen to him?" There are many gasps around the room. "He _lied_ to you so many times and you still believed him? He left you in the care of the Dursleys when you have _other_ relatives? Open your stupid, dumb-witted mind!"

"Do you know how stupid you are?" asked Daniel. "If Dumbledore is smart like everyone claimed him to be, wouldn't he _know_ that Peter is a Death Eater? And a traitor? Why would _Dumbledore_ volunteered _Peter_ as your parents' secret keeper when he _knew_?"

"And you want to be related to Sapphire," snorted Diamond. "You are not smart enough." She snorted. "What an idiot. Dumbledore did all that to you _and_ you _still_ believed him. You are signing your death warrant. Just don't drag us in it."

"And I would _love_ it, if you _stop_ bothering her," snarled Blade, his voice was incredibly low and dangerous, holding a promise of some kind. His eyes flashed. "I know that she doesn't like both of you. It doesn't matter if you're her family or not." He turned his icy gaze to Harry. "She doesn't like you. So stop bothering her."

"Stop talking to her," said Jade, softly. "You got your chances with her, but you blew it; it's our chances now. We haven't blown it - you did. Leave _our best friend_ alone. Stop bothering, talking, and pestering her."

"We don't care _how_ you do it," said Diamond. "Walk the opposite way if you see her and have the urge to speak with her, if you have to. Sit _far_ away from her in class." She looked at Harry and Ron, dangerously and seriously. "You are treading on _dangerous_ grounds right now."

Harry and Ron don't know how true that statement is, but they are treading on dangerous grounds. If the two were in **BM** right now; they would be dead by now. They are so annoying and stupid. They don't know when to quit, maybe they will, when they're buried in the ground somewhere.

"It's amusing, isn't it?" asked Sapphire. Her soft voice floating throughout the Common Room. "How my fake friends, who I was with for four years know nothing about me, but my real friends, who I didn't see for four years know all about me. Very amusing."

"We know things about you!" protested Ron. "We do!"

Lavender, Parvati, Dean, and Seamus snorted as they walked to where the Demons are. Yeah right. All those two ever talk about is Quidditch. Anything else that's not related to Quidditch; they don't even listen.

"I'm sure you do," sneered Parvati.

She decided to have a bit of fun, and it seems that Lavender, Dean, and Seamus has the same idea too, for they're smirking at something …

"Well, you know things about 'Mione, right?" asked Dean. "Well, then. Does 'Mione have any siblings? If so, how many? And what are their names? This goes for her _real_ family and her adopted ones."

"Uhh," said Ron.

Harry just looked glum. He knew that he knows nothing about Sapphire, so he won't even try.

"Sapphire has no _real_ siblings," answered Diamond. "But with her adopted parents, the Grangers; she has two siblings, both older than her; a female and a male. They're Annie and Brandon Grangers."

Well, the Gryffindors weren't expecting that. The questions were meant for Harry and Ron, but oh well, at least it will make the two idiots feel bad, again.

"Does 'Mione have any Muggle friends?" asked Lavender. "How many? They're names? They're ages?"

"Sapphire has four Muggle friends," said Luke. "Two females and two males. Mary Blake, age 16; Stephanie Thompson, age 17; Tyler Jackson, age 16, and Robert Warner, age 17."

Harry and Ron looked a bit embarrassed and looked on the floor or out the window; anywhere, just not on any people.

"Does she have any other pets, besides her cat, Crookshanks?" asked Lavender. "If she does; how many?"

"Sapphire has eighty-two pets," answered Ruby.

Everyone's eyes bulged; eighty-two pets?! How many one have so many?! Isn't one household could only have six pets?

"Twenty dogs, six wolves, five snakes, five owls, two lions, two tigers, two panthers, six horses, two cheetahs, two red foxes, eight dragons, twenty unicorns, and two cats," continued Ruby. "She has two of each kind or colours and of gender; female and male."

Everyone's jaws dropped. Awesome-ness! Sweet! Is it true though? They think so, though the pets are … intense and a lot; they think it's true. The Demons have no reason to lie, so why start? If they are lying though, they are doing a _very_ good job.

"What type of dogs and all that?" asked a random person.

"Alaskan Malamutes, Belgian Tervurens, Collies, Finnish Spitz', German Shepherds, Malteses, Pomeranians, Shih Tzu-s, Siberian Huskies, and Yorkshires for dogs," said Ruby. "Two of each of those … types; a male and a female for each types too. As for the wolves; there's two black fur wolves, two brown fur wolves, and two white fur wolves; also a male and a female of each colour. She has cobras and basilisks for pet snakes. She has five owls; brown, black, white, hazel, and grey. Her horses; two black horses, two brown horses, and two white horses. She has two black dragons, two red dragons, two green dragons, and two mixed dragons. She has twenty pure snow white unicorns and she has two metamorph-felines."

"What's her favourite animal?" asked Seamus.

"Sapphire's favourite animal_s_ are dragons, snakes, the canines, and unicorns," answered Jade. "Dragons are strong and smart. Snakes are cunning and sneaky. Canines are loyal and mostly, act on instinct. Unicorns are intelligent, swift, and pure."

No one even noticed the portrait door opened, again and in came two _very_ familiar figures, who looked for Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell. Then stood next to them. They whispered in the girls ears', wanting to know what this is about now. The two girls, plus Angelina Johnson, told the boys everything.

"What are her parents' names?" asked Fred.

He and his brother aren't leaving the questions to the Sixth Years. No way! The Weasley Twins want to have fun too! Fun is their middle names! Not literally, of course.

"Jane and Richard Granger," answered Daniel.

"Where does she live?" asked George.

What? It's a good question. She knew where the Weasleys and where Harry lives; but they have no idea where she lives. It's a good question.

"Sapphire lives 1269 Richington Drive with her parents," said Luke. "Annie and Brandon Granger lives on their own."

"What's her favourite colour?" asked Alicia. "And her favourite season?"

"Sapphire's favourite colour_s_ are red, black, and silvery-blue," said Diamond. "Her favourite season is summer."

"Does she have any cousins, uncles, aunts, grandmas, grandpas, godfathers, or/and godmothers?" asked Katie. "If yes; how many?"

"Sapphire has eleven aunts, ten uncles, eighteen cousins, five grandmas, three grandpas, one godfather, and one godmother," said Ruby.

Damn, by now, a very few Gryffindors are well, surprised and are in awe. Damn; they know a lot of Hermione Granger … err … Sapphire. Did they stalk her or something?

"What's her favourite food and drink?" asked Seamus. "What's her favourite dessert?"

"Sapphire's favourite food are apple juice, bacon, and toast for breakfast," said Daniel. "Her favourite drink_s_ are apple juice, butterbeer, and hot chocolate. Her favourite candies are Honeydukes fudge and sugar quills. Her favourite dessert_s_ are apple pie and ice cream; vanilla and chocolate flavoured. Her favourite Christmas foods are roast turkey with gravy and cranberry sauce. And finally; her favourite snacks are Cauldron Cakes, marshmallows, and pumpkin pasties."

Ok, _more_ than a few peoples' jaws dropped. Dudes and dudettes; these _people_ had to _stalk_ Sapphire or something! Merlin; do they have a life?

A couple of minutes later; _everyone's_ jaws were on the floor and their eyes were wide. Now _that's_ the good best friends. Wow. They answered all the questions and Sapphire wasn't denying any of the answers that the six Slytherins gave them. Wow.

"I think, ladies and gentlemen, that this …" said Fred.

"Small confrontation is over …" said George.

"And the winners are …" said Fred.

"The six new Slytherins!" finished Fred and George at the same time.

The Weasley Twins began clapping, honestly clapping; it's not mocking or anything, actually, their voice, eyes, and aura were actually quite … proud of them. Hehe. That's the Slytherins (Demons): 2 - Potter's Trio/Duo: 0.

"Well, since that's over," said Sapphire, looking dully at Harry and Ron. "I and my friends have something _important_ to do, and it will not be wasted on _you_."

Harry's and Ron's shoulders dropped; well this is embarrassing, probably the most embarrassing ever … and trust me; they have _a lot_ of embarrassing moments … This sucks. Actually … Harry is sad, embarrassed, and confused/puzzled. Ron is sad, embarrassed, confused/puzzled, and _pissed off_! Actually; more so.

_How could they?!_ thought Ron, pissed off is an understatement. _I mean, Hermione is and was __**our**__ friend first! Then __**they**__ have to come and ruined it! Then Malfoy and Zabini! Now she's with __**three**__ lovers! __**They**__ ruined __**everything!**__ All of them! Damn, no-good Slytherins! Good for nothing, bastards!! Damn Slytherins, stealing __**my**__ girl._

Blade and the rest of the Demons heard all of his thoughts and they're not very happy with them. Who the Hell is he to say that Sapphire was their friend first? Pssh. He and the rest of the Demons meet with Sapphire _wayy_ before Wea-something and Potter! _Wayyy_ back. Those two morons got the whole fucking situation all wrong.

Blade scowled. They - _he_ met Sapphire first. Hell; they're going out since he first met her. Even when she left to go to their (this) crack school. He snorted. Right; he ruined it. No; it's the other way around; if they weren't her 'friends'; she will probably go back to **BM**, but _nooooo_.

_I ruined everything for him,_ thought Blade. _It's the other way around. They ruined __**everything**__ for __**him**_ He snorted and shot a deep, mean, icy glare in Ron's direction; directly on Ron. Anger, loathe, possessive and a tint of jealousy were in his gaze. _His girl? No. She's __**my**__ girl._

Sapphire, Blade, Draco, Blaise, Ruby, Daniel, Diamond, Jade, Luke, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Alicia, Katie, Jennifer, and Angelina made their way up the Girls' Stairs. Funny enough; the stair didn't turn into a slide since the opposite sex is on the stairs and all. However, it did turn into slides when a certain _dark_ brunette made a comment about something …

"His girl my arse," mumbled Jade, a little loudly. Many people heard the comment too, since the Common Room was still quiet. "Sapphire is Blade's girl since she was ten and he eleven."

The Demons laughed and Blade smirked proudly. _He_ got Sapphire to be _his_ girlfriend, first and she'll be his last too. Hehe. There's no way he's letting go of Sapphire. Hehe. Ron, however, didn't find it amusing. With a 'manly' roar - however, everyone in the Common Room thought he was silly - he ran to the Girls' Stairs and it looks like he was trying to jump someone. But as soon as he got to the top of the Girls' Stairs, it turned into a slide and Ron slide down it. Then the slide turned into stairs, again as soon as Ron slide down it. Ron was on the ground, on his stomach with his face very near the stair. The Demons and everyone that's with Sapphire just laughed.

"How pathetic," sneered Lavender.

"Nice sneer Lav," complimented Parvati. "A Slytherin-like sneer."

"Not by a long shot," sneered Draco.

"Draco!" scolded Sapphire.

Draco just glared at her, half-heartedly and then pouted. He looks _sooo_ cute! Sapphire just laughed, walking over to him and pulled him in a loving embrace and a sweet kiss.

"Oooooh," cooed Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

"Get a room you two," giggled Parvati.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Yes, I know; with Ginny, there's a little … sexual information there. Sorry. Yup, Ginny is the red-haired, underage; fifteen years old girl from chapter twenty-seven. I tried my best _not_ to use … uhh … _very_ inappropriate wordings. Ok, the next chapter; chapter thirty-five is 'The Truth, Part One'. Yes; it's one of the chapter where Sapphire and her Demon friends explain everything. So the Gryffindors, Jennifer, Blaise, and Draco will understand. I always forget about Jennifer - sorry Jenny!!

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	35. Chapter 35

_::Peek from a __**very**__ deep hole, deeper than the one from Ch. 31::_ Am I still alive? I'm still on the planet Earth, right? No more angry and upset crowds? With swords, guns, weapons, right? _::Clear throat and hands behind head::_ So … umm … hi? Umm … so, uhh, yeahh. So uhh, another one of my rules: no _chasing_ the author/authoress - _**ME**_. **BUT** if you want to chase someone, you can go and chase Ginny!!! Have her. Just don't _kill_ her, not yet. Torture her or whatever - just don't kill her. I still need her!. _::See the blank faces::_ _::Gulp::_ Umm, yeaaaaa … And I thought only Blade and the Slytherins can be _that_ blank or emotionless … I guess I was wrong. Excuse me while I run for my life - _**RUN!!!!**_

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Zegas Angel (Not signed in):** I know. Ron is so … well, Ron. Lolz. Yes, I will post on MM. org again, but I just want the story to be completed and Beta'd/edited before I do. :)

**skopde:** Cool. I know, too bad, no Ginny bashing on Ch. 34. Lolz.

**pstibbons:** :) Maaaaaaaybe. Lolz.

**SlytherinFrost:** Thank you for the correction. Yes, you can use the characterization on Ginny, thank you for asking. :)

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Lolz. I know. Ron is being delusional - Hermione being his. That's some wish. Nah, I think even _Ron_ is too good to be with Ginny. Lolz.

**lily (Anonymous):** Lolz. I want some unicorns too!! Lolz. I like horror movies, they're fun and scary to watch!. :)

**Right or Ryn:** _Private message sent._

**Alyssa03:** Yay!! I updated, again!! Lolz. Just Hermione and Blade kiss? Awww, you made Blaise and Draco sad!!. See them pout over there. _::Point to a corner::_ You'll find out if the little bitch is still hanging around with Harry and Ron. Nope, I'm still in high school. :)

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** _::Pokes at you::_ You are human right?. _::Poke poke::_ Or are you a demon?. _::Poke poke::_ What kind of demon? Or are you an alien?. _::Poke poke poke::_ You made an Gin-Bitch robot doll?. _::Eyes wide::_ _::Cough cough::_ Can I have it? For free that is?. :D Hehe.

You can strangle Ginny and/or Ron - just don't kill them, yet. :) Still need them. I know, I know. What's taking so long. Hehe.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** I know. Ginny and Lord Ugliness together. Eww!! I know that when he was younger and in Hogwarts, he was cute/hot. _But_ now? **EWWW!!!!**. Aww! Thank you!!. :) _::Poke at you::_ You should eat or you'll starve to death. _::Poke::_ You're already skinny as it is. _::Poke at you last time time::_ Hold on. _::Poke poke poke poke poke poke::_ :) Bye! _::Runs away, __**far**__ away as possible at least::_

**lynn (Anonymous):** I know, Ginny bashings are my favs too!. :) Oh, ok.

**lily (Anonymous):** I thoughts exactly. Lolz.

**Hermione will rule the world!! (Anonymous), Megan Consoer:** Thank you!!

**NickyFox13 (Reviewed on Ch. 6 & 8):** Opps. My bad. Thanks for the correction though. :) Even though Lavender and Hermione weren't close friends like Ron, Harry, and Ginny were; the two girls, well, three if you include Parvati were roommates for four years. And knowing Lavender (and Parvati), she/they wouldn't get caught on hanging around a Third Year - someone younger than them. And that has no relations to them what-so-ever. Siblings, cousins, family, etc.

Nope, Molly isn't prejudice. Both Weasley parents love Muggles, Arthur a lot more though. Lolz.

**Soccerqueen237:** If your friends know things like from Ch. 34 about you, it would be cool _and_ disturbing/scary/freaky. But it's a nice thought …

**Victoria Luv005:** Yes, Harry and Ron are dumb. Lolz. They hang around with Ginny and Harry is dating Ginny, _wasn't_ he? Lolz.

**kayPOTTER x:** Aww, thank you! Lolz. Same with my friends. Ginny is power hungry and money hungry. The stupid bitch. Although all of her plans fail. I don't know where she got that from, not from her parents, that's for sure. Or her brothers. They're all - except for Ron - success in their lives. Lolz. And I don't think that Ginny will do 'something' or 'anything' for Dumbledork … that would be disgusting! I think I'm going to be sick …

**Apostle1Apostle2 (Not signed in):**_Private Message sent._ Oh, and I saw your pictures that you drew on deviantart and it's really good. _A lot_ better than mine - I can't draw to save my life. Lolz.

**The Origional Flamer (Reviewed on Ch. 1, 3 & 34):** _Private Messages sent._ **P.S** I don't have any friends that goes on FF. net or any other fanfictions sites. I do have favourites as you can see. And I would like it if you don't threaten to flame them just because I'm replying to your reviews/flames.

**waitingforjudgement:** Yup, they did and it's _freakkkkky_! Thank you!. :D

**Mystic Archer Horse:** Yes! I agree with you. For her, a large family of (loving) siblings and love aren't enough. The others, maybe, yes. But for her, it's money and fame. Lolz. Thanks. But someone pointed to me that Hermione personal life isn't important since her parents are muggles and whatnot. We all know about Harry - abusive life and Ron - huge _wizarding_ family. But not Hermione, but it _would_ be nice to know (more) about her though.

**kanna (Anonymous):** Lolz. I agree. Ummm, I think you should have someone or some people with you at all times. I don't want you to cut your hair, _shave your hair_, or dye your hair. P.S. You're not the only one that hates Ginny. :D

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. Heyy Anni3!. _::Waves hello::_ I know. Harry and Ron are such sissies. Harry more since he fainted and all. _::Roll eyes::_ And here I thought men don't faint, then again, Harry isn't a man. Lolz. You sound like Snape there for a minutes; dunderheads. Lolz.

Lolz. Alright. I'll try to remember. More fluff. More about Harry and his crush in Ravenclaw. _Try_ to find Ron a girlfriend - _try_ is the key word. Yes, I think so too. It would take him a few years, he's not really a lady's man, you know. Hn. Yea, I have about 40-something chapters completed.

True and maybe. _::Shrugs::_ It's her hobby. She flame: "'_**I flame. I flame Mary Sues/Gary stues, I flame bad grammar and spelling. I flame people who post (PLEASE NO FLAME'S) I flame.**_'" Her words, not mine. It's on her profile.

Lolz. Maybe. Maybe to us, it's sick, but to them/he/she, it's a … well, hobby. Her life, on FF. net, is a flamer. _::Shrugs::_ I don't know.

Maybe. But The Origional Flamer said that she'll post a story by the end of this month - or something. I don't know.

**ivy.luvs.dramiones (Reviewed on Ch. 19):** Aww, thank you!!. :) I just want to write something different, you know. And I know that this story is _way_ difference and AU. Lolz.

**Eldrad36:** I think Anni3 is writing in short form or something? Uhh, in MSN way? I don't know what it's called. _::Sweatdropped::_ Hn. I don't really care if you hate the rest of it or not. Either you hate it or like/love it. It's your opinion not mine.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE): SORRY! SORRY!! SORRY!!! SORRY!!!! SORRY!!!!! SORRY!!!!!! SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!** Am I forgiven? Since I'm updating? I know, I didn't update for about fourteen days, I know! And I'm **SORRRRRRRRRY!!!!!!!!** Well, I'm updating now! So you should be happy!! Weeeeee!!! More than 6870 words!!. :O More than Ch. 32 & 34, but a lot shorter than Ch. 4 - which has 8400-something words. **P.S.** Remember, no killing the authoress - Me. Because if you do, I can't update anymore!!!. :O

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: The Truth, Part One**

**A/N:** This is probably another chapter that some of you will receive some answers that you want to know. I tried to remember any important and special effects/affects/information about Demons, and I hope I haven't forgotten anything. If any of you think I did; please tell me, so I can re-update/re-edit this chapter or put it in the next chapter as 'The Truth, Part Two'.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'!!!!!

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"Draco!" scolded Sapphire._

_Draco just glared at her, half-heartedly and then pouted. He looks __**sooo**__ cute! Sapphire just laughed, walking over to him and pulled him in a loving embrace and a sweet kiss._

_"Oooooh," cooed Lavender, Parvati, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie._

_"Get a room you two," giggled Parvati._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Ron sputtered as he stood up, beet red in the face while everyone else that's in the Common Room were staring at him, amusingly. Harry walked towards him and patted him on the back, giving him a silent sympathy. However, that silent sympathy was broken by … the one, the only, the wannabe Ginny Virginia Weasley!

"What is happening in here?!" asked Ginny, her voice filled with curiosity, amusement, and a _**very**_ little bit of disappointment

Ron sputtered again. _And she couldn't arrive earlier?_ thought Ron. _We could use that big mouth of hers._

Yup; he's mad. I don't think he likes being humiliated … _again_. So he did the only thing he could do - he lashed out … on Ginny.

"Why do you care?" snapped Ron. "You never cared before!"

"Of course, I cared!" said Ginny. "I always do! I _have_ to care!"

The other Gryffindors, but Ginny, Ron, and Harry all stood or sat around, making popcorn so they can witness _another_ fight. This time; it's just between siblings.

Ron snorted. "Who are you trying to kid, Gin?" asked Ron. "I am certainly _not_ buying it. And you should _stop_ being around _us_. The only reason why you were around us in the first place was because you and Harry were going out, but you're not anymore; so stop hanging around with us."

Ginny made an exaggerating noise and her face is all red, redder than her hair. "I don't _want_ to hang around with _you_," retorted Ginny. "_I_ want to hang around with _Harry_. Who, in their right mind, would hand around with _you_? I'm interested in _Harry_."

"And if you forgot," said Ron. "_He_ dumped _you_. _He's_ not interested in _you_. Remember? He likes _someone else_ in _Ravenclaw_."

Ginny clenched and unclenched her fists. She glared at Harry and Ron. "Bastard," said Ginny as she twirled around, marching to the Girls' Dormitory.

"If I'm a bastard - so are you," retorted Ron.

Ginny stomped towards the Girls' Dormitory and slammed the door shut, hard.

**--- In the Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory ---**

Sapphire conjured cushions and carpets in the middle of her, Lavender's and Parvati's room. Then everyone, Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, Draco, Ruby, Jade, Diamond, Daniel, Luke, Lavender, Parvati, Jennifer, Alicia, Angelina, and Katie all sat on each cushions. Once everyone was settled; Sapphire mumbled something under her breath and poof - smoke appears. And when it cleared, there, sat Neville Longbottom, in the middle of the cushions circles. Neville was freaked out … he just disappeared from the Common Room and reappeared in the Girls' Dormitory, in the middle of a circle, _and_ with _everyone's_ eyes on him …

Neville turned white. "W-where a-a-am I?" stuttered Neville.

"Relax Neville," said Sapphire, soothingly. "You are in the Girls' Dormitory. Nothing to worry about." He walked, shakingly, to an extra cushion, next to Alicia and Parvati. She turned to everyone. "I and my friends, needed to tell you all something, very important. And you should keep it to yourself …" Everyone nodded. "Well, first thing is first … we're not humans …"

The Gryffindors, Blaise, and Draco turned to the Demons, shocked and confused.

"Not … humans?" asked Katie, curiously. "What do … you mean?"

"We're Demons," said Jade. "We … live longer than humans do."

"What does that have to do with …" started Parvati.

"We want the nine of you to become Demons, like us," said Ruby. "Malfoy and Zabini, being ones for obvious reasons. But the rest of you because, well, we kind of think you're worth it."

"Don't worry though; if you don't want to, we can always _Obliviate_ you," said Jade, calmly. "Now, about becoming Demons, if you do; you will live _a lot_ longer than your regular … human friends. While they grow old - you won't. They die of old age - you won't."

Every non-Demons flinched at the … information they were given. Live forever? Cool. But watching all your close and love ones die? Not cool. What about their family? Or boyfriends?

"However, we considered something," said Diamond. "We considered turning your family/guardian(s) and _close/best friends_ into Demons too. But of course, you and they will have to keep it a secret. And becoming Demons or not; depends on your family/guardian(s) and close/best friends … if they don't want to … then they don't want to."

The Gryffindors and the two Slytherins flinched, and looked surprised. Sapphire and her six Slytherin friends are serious. Are they serious about wanting them to turn into Demons too?

"Uhh, what k-kind o-of D-D-Demons a-are t-there?" asked Neville.

"Oh, there's a lot of Demons," said Daniel. "There's many kinds; Dogs, Cats, Foxes, Panther, Dragon, Cheetahs, etc."

Sapphire waved her hand and then a big black book appeared out of thin air with the cover words in gold.

"You can do wandless magic, right?" asked Lavender, excitedly.

"Yup, all of us can," said Sapphire, referring to herself and her Demon friends. "You can to, if you just need some practice." She took the book and opened it up to some random page and then flipping some pages. "This book tells you everything about being a specific Demon. It gives you the colour of specific colour Demons all the way to what powers you could or should have/inherit."

"And it is also up to you, if you want to be the same kind of Demon as your family or guardian," added Luke. "If your family are Dog Demons; you can choose to be Dog Demons too, or you can be other kind of Demon. It's really between you and your family."

"So what do we do if we choose to turn into Demons?" asked Alicia. "Will anything change? Or personality? Or anything else?"

"What about our boyfriends or husbands?" asked Angelina, thinking of her boyfriend. "Will they die of old age too?"

"Of course not," said Jade. "That would be just terrible. We will turn your husband into Demon too. Not your boyfriend, since with boyfriend/girlfriend you can always break up and all that. But with husband; you can't. We know that divorces are frown upon. And because that some Demons mate - marry - for life."

"If you do get change into Demons; your look and personality will change, yeah," said Ruby. "You will get an increase in many things. Your taste, hearing, sight, and smell will be enhances. Your body will probably change so you look more 'womanly' or more 'manly'. Your body and looks will stop growing older twenty. Even at the age of a hundred or so - you will still look like you're twenty years old."

"Being Demons isn't hard, but it is painful," warned Daniel. "When you do become one; as we told you; everything will be enhances and you will know and hear everything a lot better. Your powers increases; physically and magically. There's many more things you can do to."

"'Mione," said Katie. "Can you tell us _everything_ that's going to happen going to happen to us?"

"Well, for one thing," said Ruby. "You can become an Animagi. But instead of you transforming into _one_ animal; you get two or more animal forms. This does not include your actual _Demon_ forms. Some Demon might have two Animagus form, while others have more forms. It's actually not that complicated." She added when she saw some of the others' confused faces.

"No, it's not," said Luke, shaking his head.

"What do you mean by 'Demon forms'?" spoke up Draco, curiously.

"Some species of Demons have more than one form," said Diamond. "Most have two while others have three or one. Some demons have three and the rest only have three forms. Only a few species could have three forms though. And that's the canines and felines, which includes; dogs, wolves, foxes, cats, panther, and anything else that's in the 'dog' or 'cat' family. They're three forms consists of their _human-like_ form, their _Demon-like_ form and their _true Demon-like_ forms."

"Human-like form is where you look like humans/mortal, you just continue to have sharper … senses than actual humans," explained Jade. "Demon-like form is where you look like … Demons. With the claws; sharper teeth; demon-like ears; demon-like tails, depending what type though; depending on the type you might also have some kind of marking on your bodies and faces'; and sometimes _really_ long hair. True Demon-like forms took from the actual species/types and look like them; just … different. For example; if you are a Dog Demon, you have _three_ true Demon-like forms, one form is a _small_ dog, like a puppy; another form is a medium-sized dog form and the last form is a _**big/large**_-sized dog."

The Gryffindors and the Slytherins eyes went wide. "You mean with the tail, the doggy fangs, the coat, and the ears?" asked Parvati.

Jade nodded. "Yup," said Jade. "Like a _real_ dog, only _larger_."

"Cool," said everyone.

"Everything that you wanted to know is all in the book," said Daniel. "It's really easy and all. We just … _don't_ want you to tell people - _anyone_ - about us being Demons … or about Demons existing."

"Why?" asked Angelina. "What's so bad about it?"

"Think of it this way, Johnson," said Luke. "Why don't you witches and wizards tell the Muggle World that the Magical World exists? It's because you don't want them to worry and start misusing the Magical World _and_ that they think that they can use magic to solve _everything_. Well; it's the same with us Demons. We don't want the Magical World or the Muggle World to start using _us_ for _our_ powers and other abnormal abilities. Not to mention; some Demons are quite rare and we don't appreciate being hunted or killed because of our … looks and stuff. Just like the olden days when Muggle hunts Witches and Wizards …"

"A good example for hunting/capturing and killing is the Dragons," added Ruby. "To be made in Dragonskin Hide. And other body parts of other animals for wands and stuff like that. It's not easy to find or to get one you know."

"We go to Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School for the Gifted, a school just for Demons," said Diamond. "They teach us everything here, just quicker and more … advanced. They also teach us how to use weapons, all of the weapons you could even think of and more; dancing, all types of dancing; swimming and diving; how, when and what to speak; etiquette(s); protocols; behaviours, and increase in agility, attacks, speed, defenses, and specials."

"Why with all the … work?" asked Lavender, lamely. "Your other school teaches you like you're a Pure-blood."

"Oh, we're Pure-bloods, just in the Demon ways and _not_ the Magical ways," said Jade.

"What kind of Demons are you?" asked Blaise, curiously and finally speaking.

"I'm a Silver Fox Demon," said Diamond. "I have three forms. My parents are the Lord and Lady of the Northern Lands in the Demon World. I control the Plants and sometimes the Wind."

Diamond took off her Concealment Charm off of her and there, sat a beautiful … uhh … Demon? She has long, curly silver hair instead of black, her eyes are still the same colour; blue, they just looks/seems more … playful. She has silver/white, fluffy cat-like/dog-like/fox-like/wolf-like ears on top of her head, instead of on the side of her head. Her nails grew sharper and longer; claws. She also has a pair of fangs in her mouth. She has five white, long tails. Her facial expression changed; she looked more … mature and more … beautiful. She also has a sixteen-pointed star on her forehead.

"I'm a Light Apparition," said Luke. "I have two forms. My parents and I are pretty much well known in the Demon World. I control the Light and have 'light' magic."

Luke took off his Concealment Charm off of him. He looks pretty much the same; except for the pointy ears and the claws. He also has a pair of fangs in his mouth. He looks … human-like.

"I'm a Water Dog Demon," said Jade. "My parents are the Lord and Lady of the Southern Lands in the Demon World. I control Water."

Jade took off her Concealment Charm off of her and there sat a pretty-looking Jade. She has long, straight dark blue hair instead of long, black hair with bluish-green highlights. Her eyes are still brown, just a tint of blue. She had blue, fluffy cat-like/dog-like/fox-like/wolf-like ears on top of her head, instead of on the side of her head. Her nails grew longer and sharper; they're now claws. She also has a pair of fangs in her mouth. She has a long, fluffy blue tail from her tail-bone; it wrapped itself around her waist, making it look like a very fluffy, odd-coloured belt. Her facial expression also changed; she also looked more mature and a bit more serious-looking. On her face; there's a blue streaks/claw marks on her cheeks; one on each cheek.

"I'm a half Dog Demon and a half Human," said Daniel. "My Mother was a human and my Father's a Dog Demon. I have natural powers."

Daniel took off his Concealment Charm off of her. There, sat Daniel with claws; with a pair of white/silver fluffy cat-like/dog-like/fox-like/wolf-like ears on top of his head, instead of on the side of his head. He also has a pair of fangs in his mouth. His hair became a bit longer and he had silver highlights. He looks pretty much a human, except for the fangs, the ears and the claws, of course.

"I'm a Ruby Red Fox Demon," said Ruby. "My parents are the Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands in the Demon World. I control Fire and Shadows."

Ruby dropped her Concealment Charm and there sat a really … red and black Fox Demon … She has long red hair with black highlights instead of the other way around. Her eyes are light red instead of dull brown, and her eyes also look more playful. She has black fluffy cat-like/dog-like/fox-like/wolf-like ears on top of her head, instead of on the side of her head. Her nails also grew sharper and longer; she also now has claws. She also has a pair of fangs in her mouth. She has six light black (dark gray) tails; on each tail is mixed with red and black together. Her facial also changed; she looked more mature and more … mysterious. She has the marking of two moons - it's facing each other though - on her forehead.

"Hn," said Blade, crossing his arms and glaring at anyone that dares to meet his dark gaze.

Sapphire pouted at him and hugged him. "Aww, Blade's a little shy," said Sapphire, which he turned his dark gaze, lightening a bit, on Sapphire. "He's a Fire and Ice Apparition; a Forbidden Child because the two elements are two of the strongest elements there is and many Demons are afraid of him because of that reason. He … doesn't know … his … parents … He controls Fire and Ice, of course."

Blade closed his eyes, but wasn't sleeping and he refused to drop his Concealment Charm. It doesn't really matter, since the Gryffindors' and Slytherins' attentions are on the other transformed … Demons at the moment. They were speechless; the Demons look _awesome_! They look so cool, so mature, and … dangerous.

"About the Demons' personality and such - they're all in the book," said Jade.

Sapphire waved her hands and a few more copies of the book appeared; the books are black and the words on the cover were written in white. Each of the copy books flew to each of the Gryffindors and Slytherins.

"Choose wisely," said Sapphire. "Once you know what you want to be; just follow the instructions on page 1055 … talk with your parents if you have to … once you and your family chosen; just following the instructions, and when it's done correctly; the book will just disappear. It's simple."

"It sounds simple," said Neville, flipping through the first few pages of the book.

**--- With Harry and Ron ---**

The two boys went in the Boys' Dormitory; tired, embarrassed, angry, and confused. They landed on their own bed and just laid there.

"You think I was too harsh on Gin?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, which Ron didn't see. "I don't know," said Harry. "Maybe."

"Hey, Harry," said Ron. "Do you think she'll forgive us?"

"Who?" asked Harry. "Ginny or Hermione?"

"'Mione," said Ron.

"I don't know," said Harry, rubbing his eyes. "Maybe or maybe not. But the pace where we're going and because of Ginny's mouth - I'm thinking not by a long shot."

Ron sighed. "She can't get her mouth to shut," said Ron. "And I have to live with her - she's worst than Percy."

Harry just chuckled; worst than Percy?

"Harry; who's the girl that you fancy?" asked Ron, curiously, after a few seconds of silence. "The girl from Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled dreamily. "Just a girl from Ravenclaw that I fancy," said Harry, not telling him who. "She's just a year younger than us …"

"Her name?" asked Ron, impatiently.

"Do you think Hermione will be nice to us now?" asked Harry, changing the subject. "Now that Ginny isn't my girlfriend anymore or hang around us anymore?"

" … Maybe," said Ron. "If we get to talk to her _alone_. Knowing her friends; they don't want us to be near her."

Harry thought about it and knew Ron had a point. He and Ron don't know how the Slytherins did it, but they (Slytherins) won't let them (Harry and Ron) near Hermione. Harry and Ron don't know how they know about them; either Hermione told them or they're stalking her, either way; the boys don't like the idea of Hermione being 'untouchable' and 'untalkable' to them (Harry, Ron, and Ginny).

"We can always try and get to her … by using the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak," suggested Harry.

**--- With Dumbledore --- (This is based on his thoughts, plans, and some of his life. More are on the next chapter; I think/I hope.)**

_This is not good,_ thought Dumbledore, standing up and walking to the window, looking out of it, and into some parts of the Forbidden Forest. _This is not good at all. This is not supposed to happen; Harry is supposed to be madly with Ginny Weasley __… not some unknown girl in Ravenclaw. No Ravenclaws. They won't do. Ginny will do perfectly since she volunteered._

Dumbledore bust his ass to cover Harry's and put up with him! Since he's eleven! He, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, had 'taken care' of the boy since he lost his parents! He put Harry in a good home, everyone knows that! He had spent _way_ too much of his time setting Harry's life before him. And there is no way is he going to let the boy slip away from his grip.

It's actually quite simple to keep Harry under his thumb for all these years. When anyone found out Dumbledore's manipulations, plans, or anything of the importance; his methods of doing so were less than savory, but required. An _obliviate_ here, an _accidental_ death there, and wha-la! His secrets were safe. Nothing out of the ordinary, everything is normal.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes in thought. No one will do. Ginny is the perfect girl for the boy to marry. Hell, she even volunteered and everything. Something about wanting to be the first girl who shagged Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, but later on, it became something more. Ginny is the perfect girl to 'spy' on Harry for him. He's a very busy man! He can't be everywhere at once! He needed someone to help him and Ginny is perfect for the job!

If the boy is going to defeat Voldemort; then he, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _will_ be known as the boy's mentor. Or if the boy continues to disrupt his plans; then he might let the boy defeat Voldemort and then he (Dumbledore) 'accidentally' kills him (Harry). And no one would know, everyone will know that the boy died first and he, Dumbledore, defeated Voldemort _without_ Harry's help. It's the perfect plan; the perfect _backup_ plan. If all goes well, it won't happen and the boy gets to live his glory.

Dumbledore then scowled. But for the plans to work; he desperately needs Hermione. He knew from year one; without her, Harry would be dead. Therefore; he _needs_ Hermione. And it also doesn't matter if she accidentally dies too, his daughter and her family would get over it; she and Richard Granger still have the other two to take care of, and besides! The girl is adopted anyways! Maybe Hermione could be useful among other things; such as many of the Dark Artifacts that belongs to her and her _real_ family. He looked up at the sky. Everything will be ok. If anyone dies; it would be for the greater good(s). Nothing is wrong with that. Many people dies in battle and in 'mysterious' conditions or the Healers can't find any conditions; cry over it, freak over it, moan over it, and then get over it.

Because of Dumbledore's (evil, selfish) plans; he forgot/left his family behind. His wife died a long time ago, so did all of his kids, except for Jane Evans-Granger; who's born out of wedlock and as a one-night stand. He _never_ expected the woman he bedded to be pregnant! And there's no way he was going to take care of the baby - he has more _important_ things to do! So he placed Jane in an orphanage, then he went on with his life as for her Mother; she went on with her life, which consisted of two daughters and a husband.

Dumbledore never expected to see Jane again, but once he found out about Hermione and her potential brains, and power; he have to _make_ sure that 'his' daughter _loves_ him and respects him. That little problem was easily solved with spells and charms, easy.

**--- With Ginny ---**

"I know what I'll do," thought Ginny, out loud as she walked to the Gryffindor Common portrait. "I'll just put more than enough Love Potion in Harry's food and drinks, and then he'll be _begging_ me to take him back."

She then thought hard of any blondes that might have caught Harry's attention. Then she thought of how his attention was all on her when they were going out; how did he look at other girls when she kept a tight leash on him?

"When Harry fall in love with me, I'll make sure he'll forget about that blonde-ass bint in Ravenclaw, whoever the Hell she is," said Ginny, once again; out loud. "Then I'll look for the blonde bint and make her pay for attracting his attention."

Unknown to her, someone was already following her when she was thinking about the Love Potion part of her thoughts. And trust me; that someone isn't Marie Mitt, the Slytherin. The person is still a girl, but the girl isn't a dark brunette; she's a blonde and she isn't in Slytherin … she's actually in Ravenclaw …

The blonde whipped out her wand and pointed at Ginny. "_Stupefy_," whispered the blonde.

Ginny fell down and banged her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious. The blonde just looked down at Ginny's immobilized body with distain.

"You're a definite revenger _and_ planner," said the blonde to the unconscious body of Ginny Weasley. "_Furnunculus_."

Boils appeared in Ginny's arms and legs, from what the blonde could see anyways; anywhere else? She didn't know. That is, until she cast the Jelly-Legs Jinx, along with another '_Furnunculus_', which causes a mixture of tentacles and boils to sprout all over Ginny's face. With one last look at Ginny's boiled body and face; the blonde left, never looking back and not looking guilty when some other people saw her around a few corners away from the incident.

**--- With the Slytherins in the Slytherin Common Room ---**

"Has anyone seen Draco or Blaise?" asked Pansy, annoyed.

"**NO!**" came the answer, again.

"Where are those two brats?!" seethed Pansy.

Michael Flint came behind her and wrapped his arms around the young girl. "Why are you looking for them?" asked Michael, his breath tickling Pansy's neck and ear.

"To tell them about _us_," replied Pansy. "And to talk about _how_ they got with Granger and Turner."

"Lucky bastards too," said Michael.

Pansy didn't say anything, although she didn't look jealous or anything, just thoughtful. "Hey Mike," said Pansy over a short silent. "Who do you think Granger's real parents are?"

Now it's Michael's turn to look thoughtful. "Not sure," said Michael, roughly. "Many Wizarding families like to keep their family businesses a secret."

Pansy nodded in agreement. _All_ Pure-blood families keep their family businesses a secret; they don't fancy the ideas of outsiders snooping around business that doesn't concern them. That, the nosy prat, is one of the reason why _some_ selected Pure-blood families are so secretive and when they're secretive, many other people gets the idea of the family being into Dark Arts or Death Eaters/future Death Eaters. What an utter bull shit.

**--- In the Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory ---**

"Now for the fun part," said Sapphire. "Not all Potions will work on you or have an effect on you. Especially Veritaserums, in the Wizarding World and Polyjuice Potions, in both Worlds. If anyone pretends to be you by the Polyjuice Potions; the person won't fully transform, just half-transformed. Not to mention there will be some obvious mistakes; like different colour hair or eyes and something is wrong with the skin. This, of course, all depends on your powers - your Demon powers or _all_ of your powers and energies, to be more precise. If your powers are strong, as in _really_, _truly_ strong; stronger than normal - stronger than all of the Demons combined or something; then the person that's trying to transform can pretty much _die_. From too much change, from intense and 'odd' powers to regular magical powers."

"That is why all of us are careful and burns any hair that's not connected to our heads," added Jade. "It could be dangerous. We don't want anyone dying _or_ half-transformed." She said, but her voice was full of sarcastic and of 'not-like-I-care-about-what-happens-to-them' type of tone.

"And because of your Demon powers," said Luke. "If you are injured; you most likely not to feel the pain, unless it's _really_ big, large, and deep - you get the point. Your Demon blood will heal any injuries, cuts, and bruises. If not or not that quickly; you can always have a Light Wiggenweld Potion."

"We told you that your tastes and such enhance so you don't need Potions and such that is strong, the weaker or weak_est_ ones will do," added Diamond. "The most important is probably your Demon blood, which is also known as your Inner Demon. Your Demon blood gets out if you are _badly_ injured - almost _dying_ - or if you are _highly_, _very_ pissed off. When your Demon blood gets out; all it wants is to kill something _or_ your Inner Demon depends on instinct - or shifted to primal demon/instinct. And that is to hunt, to feed, to find shelter, and to mate. When _that_ happens; your Inner Demon is in control, fully and it's very hard to calm your Demon blood down unless it's completely satisfied, and calm enough to do so."

The Demons stopped; letting everyone else to register all the information they now have.

"W-what do y-you m-mean D-Demon b-blood?" asked Neville after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Well, your Demon Blood, which is also known as your Inner Demon is your Demon side; fully," explained Jade. "They take over, of everything. Even if _you_ know it's wrong; the Inner Demon won't listen, so it ignores you. When this happens; it usually kills _everything_ in its way; to either protect something, like family or mate. If it's not to kill; then they will look for a mate, a husband or wife to 'claim as their own'. They hunt for food, they feed their chosen mate if they're looking for one, and they find a place to stay when they hit the stage where the two will actually have to have … intercourse to make sure the bond stays, then marking the chosen mate; letting every Demon knows that the person is taken and _not_ available."

Everyone else nodded; Alicia, Katie, Angelina, and Neville blushed at the 'intercourse' part.

"Once you're a Demon," said Ruby. "You will have to be train in your powers, in two or three of your forms, depending on the type of Demons. But _all_ Demons will be able to sense other people's and sometimes Demons' aura. Lies, dark, hate, evil, revenge, love, like, crush, shy, mysterious, smart, stupid … etc. You can tell and you can watch out for them too."

Everyone has a thinking face on, thinking about everything that was just said … Then, almost all of them have some kind of expression on their faces …

"What's wrong?" asked Sapphire, worriedly.

"Well, I made my decision," said Lavender.

"Already?" asked Sapphire. "Shouldn't you have more thoughts in them? Plan them with your family or something?"

"Well, it seems I never really have a family, a proper one at least; since three years ago," said Lavender. "I want to become a Demon … and it doesn't matter about my _Mother_."

Sapphire just looked at her. "Are you sure?" asked Sapphire.

Lavender nodded. "She's never been a proper Mother-to-be; all she does is work and if she's not at work, she's somewhere else, and she is definitely not at home," explained Lavender.

Sapphire nodded. _So that is why she's so extremely happy to be back at Hogwarts,_ thought Sapphire. _The only person that is happier than her or just as much is Harry._ Sapphire had a look of sadness on her expression. "Oh, I'm sorry Lavender," said Sapphire.

Lavender shook her head and smiled a small smile. "No, don't be," said Lavender. "She was never a good Mother anyways. The way she is now; a work-alcoholic, is a lot better than before … before my Father was alive."

Sapphire smiled sadly. "It's ok, Lavender," said Sapphire. "Every family has their problems."

It took a couple of minutes before everything was decided; Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer decided that they want to turn into Demons, but they don't want their family too. It's likely that their personal and home life isn't easy or loving as they put it to be. Alicia, Blaise, Draco, Neville, and Parvati decided that they want to turn into Demons, but they're going to talk to their family as soon as possible. Or possibly send a letter home; but it's not safe enough to do that - the owl and letter can be intercepted. Maybe they can go home early?

"So, Hermione," said Parvati. "What about your family?"

"Yeah," said Dean. "What about them? Your real family anyways. We don't know about them. Who are they anyways?"

"Or about the Grangers," added Alicia. "I'm guessing they're not what they seem to be."

"Oh yeah," said Seamus. "You're not a Muggleborn, so your parents can't be Muggles."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Is it too boring? Too confusing? Or do you know all about it already? Oh well. Ok; you're probably wondering about Sapphire's/Hermione's … life and all, right? Also about Dumbledore, more on him on the next chapter too.

I tried to remember any important and special effects/affects/information about Demons, and I hope I haven't forgotten anything. If any of you think I did; please tell me, so I can re-update/re-edit this chapter or put it in the next chapter as 'The Truth, Part Two'.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	36. Chapter 36

A little reminder: No killing the authoress (me) and my Betas. :)

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**pstibbons:** Lolz. Ok. Sorry about that. :) One question for you, are _you_ going to update your stories? I read some of them, it sounds _awesome!_

**babytina3:** I know. Lolz. Thanks. :)

**BabyPhatChic69ner:** Lolz. Yes … I'm sure that you're a human. Uh huh. I'm sure you are. _::Poke at your tail::_

**minerdude:** Thank you. :D

**waitingforjudgement:** Yes, I think so. No, wait. Let me check - :) - Yup. It's in this chapter. :D Damn, you're good at the guessing games, aren't you?

**Victoria Luv005:** Doesn't everyone want to see Ron's, Ginny's, and Harry's embarrassments? I know. I want to rub them - like Kagome did to Inu-Yasha. :D I know - **GO RAVENCLAW!!** Not really, but hn. I'm a Gryffindor and a Slytherin. :D Yea, you'll find out more about Dumbledore and Sapphire's parents in this chapter.

**crazywiccananimefan:** Lolz. I got someone else that reads Ginny bashings - weeeeeeeeee! The blonde isn't a new character. You'll have to see what's Sapphire's real last name is. :) I know, the Granger Enchanted site is awesome, isn't it? _::Heart in eyes::_

**Zegas Angel (Not signed in), classygyrl, Soccerqueen237, Mystic Archer Horse & Hotkat144:** Thank you. :)

**Moiraine Damodred fan:** Lolz. Yes, The Little Sprite is a bit hyper about this. _::Sweatdropped::_ I feel sorry for your abused eyes.

**The Origional Flamer:** Ok. Yes, I know. Thanks.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Yup. Lolz. Poor Moraine Damodred Fan. Her poor abused ears. Lolz. She told me you were screaming on the phone, so her poor ears.

**skopde:** Whoooooot!! I have a _special_ VIP cookie!! **WEEEEEEEEEEE!!!** Thanks to your cookie, I'm hyper. O.o -.-

**PoisonousSakuraBlossom:** Lolz. I know. Thanks. When I had it done, I was like 'Thank God, he _finally_ broke up with Ginny. _About time!_'

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** It will come. It will come. I think.

**Alyssa03:** Yes, Sapphire's parents are in this chapter!!!!. :D Cool - I'm eating ice cream!. :P No, I don't go to BCSS, why? Do you?

**SlytherinFrost:** Lolz. I know. Hehe. Yup, Sapphire's parents will be in this chapter!. :O

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. I put cat-like/dog-like/fox-like/wolf-like ears because some of them don't have the ears that I was explaining. Lolz. Yes, you'll find out about Sapphire's parents in this chapter!. :O

**vince (Anonymous and Reviewed on Ch. 1):** _::Shrug::_ It's different. We all know about Ginny. Flamers just go and say this is that and this is this and delete it. I'm not saying we should do that to Ginny, I'm just bashing the little thing.

**Apostle1Apostle2:** Ok. No problem. I saw it and it's awesome. Thanks!

**AngelFrost (Reviewed on Ch. 1):** Thank you! As you can obviously tell, I don't like her either. :D Thank you!!. :D

**kanna (Anonymous):** Lolz. Oh dear. I don't know if I want Ginny to die. _::Dodge a __**looong**__ knife - sword::_

**NickyFox13 (Reviewed on Ch. 16 & 20):** Is it? Opps. Alright. I'll try. Thanks.

**lily (Anonymous):** Thank you! I'll try. :)

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** I knew it. I should listen to my conscience when she says I should poke people anymore - they'll come back and haunt you. Why didn't I listen to myself?

**lily (Anonymous):** Ok.

TO EVERYONE (ELSE): Weeeee! I just updated!!! Weeeee! I'm a _little_ hyper because of a certain VIP cookie!! **WEEEEEEEE!!!** Sapphire's a.k.a Hermione's parents are in this chapter, kind of. Weeeeee! Their last name at least. :) Happy Thanksgiving!!!! **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: The Truth, Part Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'!!!!!!

**A/N:** Tut, tut, tut. You should know Sapphire's real parents' surname now … … Baaaad! In fact; it should be obvious.

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"So, Hermione," said Parvati. "What about your family?"_

_"Yeah," said Dean. "What about them? Your real family anyways. We don't know about them. Who are they anyways?"_

_"Or about the Grangers," added Alicia. "I'm guessing they're not what they seem to be."_

_"Oh yeah," said Seamus. "You're not a Muggleborn, so your parents can't be Muggles."_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore had been a manipulator all his life, he had even had an argument with the Sorting Hat, wanting the Hat to place him in Hufflepuff when it wanted to put him into Slytherin. The Hat told him that he was a true Slytherin through and through - there were no Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, or Hufflepuff bones in him. Dumbledore knew that in Hufflepuff, he could operate without being noticed in the weakest House. He found out that Hufflepuff was too boring and loyal, but quiet, which was good. He was never bothered in Hufflepuff, except for other Hufflepuffs and a few selected Ravenclaw.

After graduating, Dumbledore had traveled the world, learning all he could of different type of magic, building a small network of acquaintances wherever he went. When he left, those acquaintances felt that they owed Dumbledore a favour.

When Dumbledore returned to England, he managed to find work with Nicholas Flamel, helping him with his research into the uses of Dragon's blood and for the first time; he found someone that he couldn't manipulate, no matter what he tried, Flamel wouldn't tell him how to make a Sorcerer's Stone.

When he had finished working with Flamel, he was appointed as the Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. When he arrived; the House rivalries between Gryffindor and Slytherin were getting worse and growing; it had never arise to this level before, and it pleases Dumbledore to know that the House rivalries are going strong. He also ensured that things between the two Houses would only get worse; they will _never_ be able to build trust and friends/allies in each other ever again.

Then in 1945; when Grindelwald tried to attack the Ministry; he was attacked and there, it caused a war. Grindelwald and his followers against the Ministry of Magic. Grindelwald was killed by the Killing Curse, but he wasn't killed by Dumbledore. Oh no. He was killed by someone else; Helen Snape, Severus Snape's great Aunt, who killed him, _not_ Dumbledore. However, since everyone was busy battling and no one saw that Grindelwald had fallen; Dumbledore killed Helen Snape. Dumbledore then used fancy and dangerous spells on Grindelwald and then yelled that Grindelwald had been killed - by himself.

For his part, Dumbledore was awarded the Order of Merlin First Class, given his first appointment on the Wizengamot, and promoted to the post Deputy of Headmaster at Hogwarts.

One student almost, _very_ close to spoiling things for him, Tom Marvolo Riddle refused to be manipulated and this caused bad blood between the two. Dumbledore knew that the boy is bad and knew that the young Slytherin student was responsible for the Death of Myrtle, but couldn't prove it. He did use that incident to gain the loyalty of Rubeus Hagrid by making sure he was employed in Hogwarts as Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts.

Dumbledore spent many of his times, secretly monitoring Tom Riddle when the boy was at Hogwarts. However, when Tom left Hogwarts, he eventually lost track of him as the boy delved deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts. All those times, when he was searching for Riddle; he also took his time to encourage the Hose rivalry. He hired new Professors when they were at school; more Gryffindors than the other three Houses though. He also moved up through the ranks of the Wizengamot and in time, he was promoted to Headmaster of Hogwarts _and_ the Chief of Wizengamot.

With each new Minister of Magic; he gained a little more power, each of the last Ministers had been taught by him and they admired the knowledge that their former Professor had. The fact that he knew politicians and traveled the world went throughout the Wizarding world also helped; he was often called to be on delegations to other Wizarding Governments.

Then in the 1970's things started going downhill for Dumbledore; Tom Riddle had reappeared under the name of Voldemort and was beginning to wreak havoc within the Wizarding World. As time passed, Dumbledore resurrected the Order of the Phoenix and recruited followers from among his former students.

Dumbledore had planned on being the second saviour of the Wizarding World for a second time, he knew if he 'helped' killed Voldemort, then nothing would refused him; he had decided that after Voldemort's death, he would retire from Hogwarts, and make himself available as the advisor to the Ministry (at an extortionate rate of pay of course).

In the year of 1975; he had interviewed a candidate for the post of the Professor of Divination. He realized a long time ago that although Sybil Trelawney's family had produced many gifted Seers; Sybil Trelawney, herself, has no gift in Divination. He checked her school record; she was interested in Divination, a lot, but she is no Seer. Not a real one anyways. She never made a real Prophecy; the prophecy that she gave Dumbledore, wasn't a fake; she just heard it from her Grandma.

When she came out of her 'trance', Dumbledore hired her on the spot, hoping Trelawney would reveal everything that she knew with her family.

Dumbledore had probed Severus Snape's mind and found out, but some Veritaserum, that the young man was a Death Eater, but was having second thoughts about it. Snape came to realized that eventually, his status, as a Half-blood would be discovered and that he could either by tortured to death or used as a target dummy for new recruits.

Dumbledore saw a very good chance to have an insider in Voldemort's headquarters. He was aware that Snape wouldn't take such a role without any protection, so he taught him mind protection. He taught Snape Occlumency and Legilimency in exchange for Snape spying for him. Over the next few days, using a Time Turning, Dumbledore taught Snape in Occlumency and Legilimency. He also used his contacts in the Wizarding World to find out which couples were expecting children at the end of July. He only discovered two; the Potters and the Longbottoms.

About Death Eaters were going to attack Gringotts, the two Aurors found out and took care of it; they stunned and arrested all ten of the Death Eaters. Because of their inside people; they were given a chance to be interviewed, but they refused, saying that they were only doing their job; nothing special about that.

A few days later, Dumbledore invited them into the order, never knowing that Aurors Potter and Longbottom are not only Aurors, but Unspeakables. They had been assigned to try and gain membership of the Order of the Phoenix and they have succeeded. Then everything else falls into place with the torture of the two Longbottoms and the death of the two Potters.

Over the next few years, he got reports about everything about Harry's childhood from the Dursleys from Mrs. Figg that the Dursleys were mistreating Harry, but Dumbledore knew that his plans have to carry on. His plans are not stopping because of _a_ child's abusive childhood life with his 'family'. It is not of his business anyways. He can't do anything.

Dumbledore always expected Harry to hook up with Ginevra Virginia Weasley, which he did, just for two years and that's it. As far as he could see; Potter men had a thing for red-heads/hairs. However, if Dumbledore looked back further than five generations; he would have realized that Potter men had a thing for _intelligent_ women - hair colour didn't matter. Each heir to the Potter line had married one of the most intelligent women of his day; it's just that now to the five generations; the Potter men hooked up with red-heads/hairs. Dumbledore failed to notice that those Potter women are one of the smartest witch(es) in their years and as I have mentioned, if he looked further; the Potter men married _intelligent_ women - hair colour didn't have anything to do with it.

**--- In the Sixth Year Girls' Dormitory ---**

"Uh, ok," said Sapphire. "What do you want to know about me?"

"Everything!" said Blaise and Draco in unison.

"Hmm," said Sapphire, humming. Thinking that she should tell them _some_ of her life and such, just not _all_ or the _extremely_ important/urgent ones. "Well, my real parents and the Grangers are best friends. Really close friends. My real parents gave me to the Grangers because of Voldemort - " All of the Gryffindors/ex-Gryffindors flinched at the 'V' name. " - he will look for them and make them join his Death Eaters. If he found out that they had a daughter and _not_ a son; he'll kill them. So my parents gave me - when I was just a baby - to the Grangers.

Then, just a few weeks ago; the Grangers told me that Harry Potter is my cousin. It seems that my Mother; Jane Granger is the youngest sister of Harry's Mother, Lily Potter and of his aunt; Petunia Dursley. The Father of my Mother is … Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Dumbledore had intercourse with Lily's, Petunia's, and my Mother's Mom, but only as a one-night stand; they weren't hoping for her to get pregnant. But when she did; Dumbledore took the baby Jane to the orphanage. Dumbledore went back with his business and the Mother of the baby went back to her real family, a husband and two daughters.

My Mother and Father didn't tell me who my real parents are, but I already know who it is. My real family have no other children, but me - I'm the only child and both of my parents died seventeen years ago."

The Gryffindors looked surprised and sad for Sapphire. She didn't even know her own real parents! Kind of like Harry - eww - never mentioning _that_ again. The two Slytherins looked normal; it looks like they do _a lot_ of eavesdropping.

Lavender got up and pulled Sapphire into a half hug. "It's ok, 'Mione," said Lavender, comfortingly. "You're not alone. There are a few people like you; they don't know their parents either. Besides; you now have Blaise, Blade, and Draco; six new parents. Literally."

Sapphire blushed and then smiled. "Ahh, I forgot," said Sapphire. "I'm going to have six new parents!!!" She said/commented/exclaimed loudly and excitedly.

Then she did a small victory dance, mentally; the Demons let out a small chuckle. The few humans turned to them curiously.

"Your parents are …?" asked the three ex-Gryffindors.

"Hm?" asked Sapphire. "Oh, right. Although, the Grangers aren't my _real_ parents, they still took me in and treated me like their own; so I love them, and they're always the best two parents for me. I know all of their siblings and other family members - they all accepted me with wide and open hands. The Potters and the Dursleys can't and don't because the Potters died sixteen years ago; the Dursleys _hate_ anything, and anyone with magic blood in them, not to mention; they don't even know about it. They don't even know they have another niece." She frowned. "I accepted everyone as well and I have to accept Harry. As far as they know; Harry is a _darling_."

Sapphire and the Demons rolled their eyes; 'Harry is a darling' their asses. Yeah right.

"My real parents are …" said Sapphire, stopping and taking a few deep breaths; not knowing how the others would take this. Her real family was _really_, _very_, _extremely_ well-known in the Wizarding World. "My-real-parents-are-the-Marlston-Wells." She said, _really_ quickly.

Her response was met with puzzled and confused looks. They didn't catch it; she was saying it a bit _too_ fast.

"Uh, what?" asked Jennifer.

Sapphire closed her eyes. "My parents are the Marlston-Wells," repeated Sapphire, slower.

Her response was met with silence; utter silence. Until; 'thumps' were heard. She opened her eyes; Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Jennifer, Angelina, Alicia, Katie, Draco, and Blaise fainted!

"I think this is the best time to go to sleep now," said Diamond.

"Yeah," said Ruby, she waved her hands and an extra three beds appeared.

Ruby raised her hand; Lavender, Parvati, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia's bodies shot up from the floor and floated to their proper beds; in Angelina, Katie, and Alicia's case; they each took one of the extra beds. She snapped her fingers; Draco, Blaise, Neville, and Jennifer disappeared. Only to reappear in their dormitory/rooms. Neville's body is on his bed in the Boys' Dormitory. Blaise and Draco's bodies are in their own private room in the Slytherin Dungeons.

"There you go," said Ruby. "Night 'Fire."

A round of 'night' came from almost everyone and they all waved their hands, disappearing out of the Girls' Dormitory, only to reappear in their own private room in the Slytherin Dungeons. That is, everyone, except for Blade. He just waved his hand, which caused Sapphire's bed to be wider and longer. So it can fit three people. Sapphire smiled as she snapped her fingers, her school uniform changed into her blue nightgown.

The both of them climbed into bed, cuddling/snuggling into each other. They didn't fall asleep, oh no. They … talked about their futures; as in Sapphire's, Blade's, Draco's, and Blaise's futures.

'_Blade,_' said Sapphire. '_What do you think about Blaise and Draco?_'

'_Hn,_' said Blade.

'_Are you mad at me?_' asked Sapphire, meekly.

Blade sighed and looked at her face. '_No, love, not at you,_' said Blade, her voice less cold than normal. '_I'm not mad __… at you._'

'_So you are mad, just not at me,_' said Sapphire. '_Who are you mad at?_' She asked softly, her gentle voice caressing his mind.

'_No body,_' mumbled Blade.

Sapphire sighed and hugged Blade closer, her face hiding in his chest. '_Who are you mad at, Blade?_' repeated Sapphire.

Blade hugged Sapphire closer. '_Everything, everyone,_' replied Blade, closing his eyes. '_At __**Merlin**__, at __**Dumbledore**__, at everyone and everything that hurt you._' He said the two names like it was poison to his mouth. He stopped hugging her and caught her chin with his palm/hand. '_If your parents didn't die, you won't have to go to Hogwarts, you won't meet __**them**__. You wouldn't be hurt __… You would still have your parents and everything. Then you could be yourself, instead of hiding yourself …'_

He looked hurt … and troubled. Oh, he doesn't show it; it's just not him, but the only thing that shows his pain are his eyes. And that's it; no one could tell because no one got enough privilege to even get close enough to him to look into his eyes. No; Blade is hers and hers alone. No one is going to change that. No one.

Sapphire looked saddened, but knew that it's true. It's true that she _loves_ the family that she's with now, but they're not her _real_ family. The Grangers are so nice to her, they accepted her in their family, but … they're not her _real_ parents. And her _real_ parents are dead …

Sapphire smiled, sadly. '_It's not your fault though,_' said Sapphire. '_It's not._'

'_If you didn't go to __**this**__ school; you might not meet anyone from here,_' said Blade. '_Then you might not be so attached to this school and the people that are in here. And maybe you would __**never**__ meet Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy __…'_

Ahhhh, now she understood. He's jealous! He has to share with two other men; who wouldn't be jealous or angry? This isn't normal. Three males and a female. Nope; not normal.

'_That's all?_' asked Sapphire. '_Don't worry. I have more than enough room in my heart for any loved ones. You are included, of course._'

Both of them talked a while longer, then Sapphire slowly drifted off to sleep; never noticing that _all_ of her powers from the magical jar breaking loose and seeping into Sapphire while she slept on. Blade, noticed of course, because he wasn't sleeping, he's just resting his eyes. He also has a small smile on his face; her powers are returning to her.

**--- With Ginny ---**

The next day; Ginny asked Harry to borrow his Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map for something. When Harry and Ron asked why; she just said it's a girl thing; the two boys promptly left it at that. They both disappeared somewhere, leaving Ginny smirking. They came back and got the stuff, then gave it to Ginny. She walked out of the Common Room and draped the Cloak around her, hurrying to the Slytherin Common Room.

When she got there, she was standing in front of a wall; the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room and was about to hissed the password, when the entrance door slide opened, someone came out, Theodore Nott. She quickly took off the cloak.

"Ready to meet our Lord?" asked Ginny, chillingly.

Theodore Nott turned his cold gaze at her. "Let's go already, Weaselette," said Theodore. "Quickly. Stop wasting time!"

"I'm coming!" snapped Ginny and she fell into steps with Theodore.

She threw the cloak around them and he shivered in distain. _What a dirty blood,_ thought Theodore, disgustingly.

While they were talking to the Apparition Point; they talked, well, Ginny talked.

"You know, you should be nicer to me," stated Ginny casually.

Theodore looked at her like she had grown two heads. "Not bloody likely, you tart," growled Theodore. "I wouldn't touch you."

Ginny looked insulted and _pretended_ to be nice, ignoring the tart comment. "Why Theodore," said Ginny. "I have no idea you place me in such a _high_ social ladder."

Theodore snorted. "You are _not_ in the _high_ social ladder," said Theodore. "You are _way_ below the _low_ social ladder. The lowest of the low. No one was in there; until now. You. Stands for sluts and whores. There's a lot of those in Hogwarts, _you_ just happens to be the _biggest_ one. _Everyone_ knows that."

Ginny narrowed her eyes, her face shining with hate. "You should be nicer to me," said Ginny, it sounds like she's insulted too. "Our Lord likes _me_ better. You should be _a lot_ nicer to _me_. Or I'll tell My Lord and he can punish you." She said, her voice smug.

Theodore snorted. "You are no royalty," said Theodore like it's obvious. "All you are is a whore. A whore to the school and a whore among us Death Eaters, _especially_ in the Dark Lord's presence." He fought the urge to roll his eyes at the idiot girl. "You are nothing, but a whore - among _everything_ that you do. You are not his only whore. He has many others that he could indulge; he just chooses _you_ the most." He looked at her and sneered. "Which I don't know why; all of his other whores are _a lot_ better than you."

Ginny turned to glare at him and was about to slap him, but he got there first. _He_ slapped _her_. He, _Theodore Nott_ slapped her, _Ginny Weasley_. _He_, a Death Eater slapped _her_, the Dark Lord's lover. _He_ slapped _her_! Her head snapped to the side. Before she could do or say anything, she was whisked away, feeling something in her naval. It stopped and she fell down on the floor.

_I __**hate**__ Portkeys,_ thought Ginny and then she glared at Theodore, who was walking through a large door. _I'll show him_. She put the Invisibility Cloak and Map on the floor, then running towards the door, and just went in.

"My Lord!" wailed Ginny as she burst open the door.

The said name, turned his head and looked at her. "What isss it, Weasssley?" hissed the Dark Lord.

"Theodore, here, has offended me," said Ginny, smugly and importantly. "My Lord. What is it that you're planning to do to him, Lord V-V-Voldemort?"

Voldemort turned his crimson gaze to Theodore, who looked at the floor, coldly and then he looked towards Ginny.

"What did he sssay to you to get you _ssso_ offended?" hissed Voldemort, his angry eyes lit, which she took as an insult to him as well, since she's Voldemort's lover and all.

"That I'm a whore," said Ginny, pouting. "That I'm a whore at Hogwarts, among the Death Eaters, and among your presence. That you have many other whores and he questioned why _you_ choose _me_ to indulge in."

Voldemort turned his thoughtful gaze to Theodore and then to Ginny, again. "_Crucio_," whispered Voldemort. Theodore fall down, silently and shuddered in pain. "Do _not_ quessstion me, Nott." He hissed. "For what I am doing isss none of your concern."

Two minutes later, he canceled the curse and Theodore makes his way to stand up. He lowered his head to the floor, lowly. "I am sorry, My Lord," said Theodore. "It won't happen again."

"Sssee to it that it won't," hissed Voldemort. "Leave."

Theodore bowed again, while saying; "Yes, my Lord," said Theodore, with his upper body bowed.

Theodore slowly moved backwards with his front to Voldemort and still bowing. When he passed the door, he straightened up and closed the door. Then he walked to the Apparition Point and apparated away from the Riddle's Manor to the Apparition Point of the Hogwarts Castle; outside of the Hogwarts gates.

"That's it?!" asked Ginny, her smugness disappeared. "That's all you're going to do?! You're just going to let him leave? Just with a _crucio_?!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at the little brat that's now standing in front of him, angrily. "Why ssshould I punisssh him more?" hissed Voldemort. "Everything he sssaid is correct. Why punisssh him when he'sss correct? _I_ punissshed him once becaussse he forgetsss his place. Hisss place is beneath me - and ssso are yoursss. You are way beneath even my lowessst of the low Death Eaters." He hissed. "He ssspeaksss the truth about you. Nothing is wrong with that and he dessserves no punissshmentsss becaussse of that." His crimson eyes narrowed at Ginny. "You, however, are nothing in my rankingsss. You are a no body. You are only here to prove sssomething to everyone, which you failed, many timesss over and over again. All you can do is enjoy yourssself with the male Death Eaters. You do not control me. I have many other whoresss by my ssside; you are not the only one." He stood up and walked towards Ginny, who was trembling; for what? He wasn't sure, but he had an idea … "You are no body. You are nothing to me, but another whore, trying to pleassse her massster - me. I have many othersss. You are of no ussse to me anymore." His eyes flashed something; an emotion, but what does it mean? "_Crucio_ - for thinking of yourssself sssuch asss _royalty_ asss my _only_ lover. _Crucio_ - for quessstioning my authority. _Crucio_ - for thinking of ssso high of yourssself."

Ginny fell down to the floor with painful shrieks. She twitched and screamed as two more _crucios_ were sent her way. She can no longer think. Pain. That is all she's feeling. Pain. It's _very_ painful. She could feel it. She could see it. She could see the blood once in a while. But for most of the time, she had her eyes closed and could see white lights, turning brighter as more _crucios_ were sent.

Voldemort stopped the curse and Ginny tried to breathe in relieve, only to spat out blood, paddle of them. She whipped the blood on her sleeve and proceeded to stand up, weakly, painfully slowly.

"Leave my presssence," hissed Voldemort, angrily. "Leave."

Ginny took a few breathe and as her breathe was steady, and she's breathing normal again, a kind of. The young girl became angered and scared, but angered ruled out scared. Which her anger turned even more so as the Dark Lord told her never to return to him.

"You cannot just kick me out of the rankings," said Ginny, angrily, forgetting who she's talking to. "I'm the best you've got! I'm nearer to Harry than your other filthy Death Eaters!" She snarled. "I don't deserve this! I deserve something more!"

Voldemort narrowed his eyes at her. _How dare ssshe …? _thought Voldemort. "You dessserve nothing, but death, itssself," hissed Voldemort, angrily and the girl paled. "You are not the bessst I have. _Everyone_ isss better than you. If anything you dessserve, it'sss death. Now leave." Ginny didn't move, probably too scared to. He threw some Galleons on the floor. "There, now leave Weasssley. You are not needed. Not now. Not ever. Now leave!" He hissed.

Ginny's eyes widened as around fifteen to twenty Galleons scattered to the floor. She quickly picked them up; every single one of them. Voldemort sneered at her as her head lowered to the floor, looking for more or if she missed any. That is, until Voldemort hexed her when she didn't remove her presence from his. The young girl yelped and literally ran out of the room, with her behind on fire. She carefully put the Galleons in her pocket, picked up Harry's things and waited for Theodore. Ten minutes later; she guessed that the idiot boy left and she cursed.

(**A/N:** I know Voldemort is kind of **OCC**; if anyone talked to him like that; they'll be dead right now; I know, I know; I'm sorry. But yeahh … Lolz.)

**--- With Harry and Ron ---**

"Where can she be?!" asked Ron, pacing around in the Boys' Dormitory. "Where is she?! _We_ need the Marauder's Map!"

Harry sighed. "Forget it," said Harry, running his hand through his hair. "We can spy on her tomorrow or the day after that."

"But Harry, we might miss something _important_ if we missed _this_," said Ron.

"We have no choice," said Harry. "Ginny got my Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map; what can we do? Wait for her? How long will she take?"

His hand, unconsciously, rubbed his scar on his forehead. It's not hurting him or anything; he just … has a bad feeling about this.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Giggles. Whispers. Hermione. Blade Turner from Slytherins. That is the first thing Hermione woke up to. Whispers and giggles. Hermione let out a muffled groan. Honestly, there's only two other girls that she shared the room with, why does it sound like there's more than two people in the room at the moment?

She opened an eye, but didn't see anything, but black. _Oh, right, Blade's chest,_ thought Sapphire sheepishly.

She lifted up her head a bit; ahh, yes. It's just Lavender and Parvati. Waking up at 7:00**AM** in the morning and talking _a bit too loudly_.

"Hello Lavender, Parvati," said Sapphire, softly.

"Morning!" chirped Lavender and Parvati, cheerfully.

Sapphire flinched. They're talking _a bit_ too loudly … she can hear them just fine … even if they're whispering …

**XxXxXxXxXx**

A few days later, things were normal. Everything went back normal, everyone that was in the Girls' Dormitory a few days ago, was thinking of becoming a demon or not. They decide that most of them will go home so they can discuss it with their family. The others stayed at school since they're not _that_ close to their family.

It's getting nearer to the Christmas Holiday anyways; so they will go home then; it won't bring any suspicion to them. It's a good small plan. The only people that aren't going back home are Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer; they stayed back at school. Hermione, Blaise, Draco, and Blade went to the Granger Manor a week before the Christmas Holiday.

Before they left, Hermione told Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer that she put a couple of powerful privacy spells around the Gryffindor Girls' Dormitory. So the girls can transform and practice _any_ kind of spell in there without being caught and whatnot.

Hermione, Blade, Blaise, and Draco apparated straight out of Hogwarts reappeared in the Granger Manor … they all gulped. Now for the hard parts - telling their parents and future in-laws. They have no idea how this will turn out. Neither do I because I don't like it's really reassuring or anything like that when you're telling your parents that you are in a quadruplet coupling, for life, and that Hermione and Blade are demons. Nope; this is _soo_ not reassuring … or cool. It's scary.

The four of them walked in a Living Room, their families, plus the others, are watching some soap operas. The four of them walked up to their parents, from behind.

"Hi, Mother, Father, Annie, Brandon," said Sapphire, much to her amusement, her parents jumped in their seat, by surprise.

"Hermione!" said Jane in surprise, but then she narrowed her eyes. "Young lady; why aren't you at school?" She crossed her arms and looked at Sapphire, expecting a _good_ reason to 'skip' classes.

"Uhh," said Sapphire, nervous. "Mom, can we talk?" She coughed. "Along with the Malfoys and Zabinis? … Please?"

The three families glanced at each other and then back at their kids, plus Blade. The families nodded and excused themselves, politely, from the other families that are in the room. Richard, Jane, Brandon, Annie, Sapphire, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Mark, Casey, Emily, Blaise, and Blade went to the Dark Living Room and sat down. All of the adults in the room, including Brandon and Annie, all stared at Sapphire, Blaise, Draco, and Blade. All of them had an 'I'm waiting' expression on their faces. The four teens looked at each other; they have no clue where to start. This will take _forever_.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** So? How is it? Are you going to tell me? Well, the red-heads/hair about the Potter men attracted to them is not my idea; the idea belongs to my cousin, who does not go on here or any other site. He doesn't write stories; we were talking and crap and he came up with the idea; I just used it, ok?

I have no grudge for red-heads/hair. And if Dumbledore thinks a _Potter_ will marry _Ginny Weasley_ - he's on crack. You read the previous chapters; Ginny is _**too**_ stupid to be wed to a Potter. And Dumbledore is suppose to be the smartest? Psssh. Anyways, my awesome cousin; Michael, had the idea of the red-heads/hair part. :) I love him dearly. Oh, and my other cousin, Samantha, who helped me, a lot, with the Dumbledore part. :D I love you guys! (K)

Oh, and I finally remembered Sapphire's a.k.a Hermione's real last name, Marlston-Wells because of my name - well, part of it. That's why I have it, so I won't forget it. :)

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	37. Chapter 37

Sorry! I got the chapter today, in the afternoon, but I forgot to post it here. My bad! This chapter is a bit shorter than normal, too! **SORRY!!** Please R&R!!

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**NickyFox13 (Reviewed on Ch. 20, 21 & 27):** Alright. I'll try. Thanks. Sirius didn't come back to life, he's a portrait. A talking portrait. O.o The _Blacks_ are rich. They're _almost_ as rich as the Malfoy. Lolz. I know. It sounds impossible. Hehe. Thank you.

**Darkness-Lightness, Hotkat144, BlackCherry12, dfisher25 & jenna (Anonymous):** Aww, thank you!. :D

**Zegas Angel (Not signed in):** Lolz. I'll try. :D

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Ginny won't die because she's _so_ stubborn!

**Anderei:** Dully noted. _Private message sent._

**Angel Frost (Not signed in):** The whole weekend? O.o Wow.

**Apostle1Apostle2:** Lolz. One big, happy family. Lolz.

**The Little Sprite (Anonymous):** Sorry everyone. … I think The Little Sprite is sick. _::Hand on forehead::_ Yup, The Little Sprite is coming down with a fever. Poor The Little Sprite.

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Well said! Do you want a doughnut?._::Wave a doughnut in the air::_ Uh oh. _::See other looks from other readers::_ Well. Um. I have more doughnuts …_::Show a big box of doughnuts::_

**pstibbons:** One day? Hmm. Exactly _when_ is that _one_ day?. _::Looks at you suspiciously::_ Hopefully, you'll update soon … I know. What was Rowling _thinking_? Ginny and Harry? Or any other Potter men? My God!

**Painelust:** Lolz. You're not _that_ mean - I am!. :P Will you be mad if I told you that Ginny isn't a Death Eater?

**Mystic Archer Horse:** Aww, thank you! I'm not really good at the parents/teens stuff - thingy. _::Sweatdropped::_

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** I know. I can't believe I made Dumbledore a_Hufflepuff_. It's not like Hufflepuff is a bad thing, it's just it's _Hufflepuff_! Most likely, yea. Dumbledore's classmates and professors 'accidently' died of old age or whatever. Yeah. I know. I have my username 'Marlston-Wells' so I wouldn't forget it when I use it for this story. And guess what? It works!. :D

Yup, Blade's jelly! Lolz! Hehehe!! You evil!! Hn. God, I sound like Blade there. I didn't say anything about Ginny being a good 'cocksucker' - did I?

**Mafija (Reviewed on Ch. 1, 2 & 3):** Thanks. Lolz. Yeah, both, Hermione and the Grangers are rich. Yes, Hermione will see the Grangers as her family, even though they're not her real family. She has a lot of secrets. :D I hate Ginny too. I mean, she's the only girl in the Weasley household _and_ well, she's Ginny. She's only _ten_ and she has a crush on a boy. Correct me if I'm wrong, but don't girls usually notice boys and have a crush on boys at thirteen or something?

**lily:** Alright. Lolz.

**ivy.luvs.dramiones:** Opps. I always get the dates mixed up. _::Sweatdropped::_ Hehe.

**VictoriaLuv005 (Too lazy to sign in):** Hehe. Lazy!!! Nope! I never tried the slapping-machine on Dumbledore before! I will though!. :D You _all_ will too!. :D

**BabyPhatChic69ner (Anonymous):** Hehe. Must not be a good illusion then!. :D Or I might not be a human either. :D _::See __**tails**__ behind me::_ Oh, I know the feeling. My tails have their own minds too. It's annoying actually. :D

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Weeee! I finally updated!! Yay!! Doughnuts for everyone!! Don't want you all glaring at me because I have some to Lina Mistress of Elements only. :D And I wasn't! I swear! I was about to share! It's just that Lina Mistress of Elements gets the first pick. That's all. :)

I have been procrastinating. _Just a little though_. _A __**tiny**__ bit_. A very _tiny_ bit. Ok. I didn't. Oh well. It was worth a shot. _::Shrug::_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooh!! Can I have another Beta? Please and thank you! It's just that _**dark fiery phoenix09**_ a.k.a _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ have been Beta'ing _a lot_ of my chapters, in a row. My other two Beta's aren't replying to my messages/e-mails. I think they're _really_ busy. Anyways, xXxmiserybusinessxXx, _but_ well, I used _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ as my Beta, _a lot_ and I think I want _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ to rest for a while since _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ has a life and all - everyone does. Lolz. So any volunteers? Do read my profile on Beta's. **FindF** it. Find it. Lolz. My bad. Hehe.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Seven: The Truth, Part Three**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'. You're doing an awesome job! Honest!

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"Uhh," said Sapphire, nervous. "Mom, can we talk?" She coughed. "Along with the Malfoys and Zabinis? __… Please?"_

_The three families glanced at each other and then back at their kids, plus Blade. The families nodded and excused themselves, politely, from the other families that are in the room. Richard, Jane, Brandon, Annie, Sapphire, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Mark, Casey, Emily, Blaise, and Blade went to the Dark Living Room and sat down. All of the adults in the room, including Brandon and Annie, all stared at Sapphire, Blaise, Draco, and Blade. All of them had an 'I'm waiting' expression on their faces. The four teens looked at each other; they have no clue where to start. This will take __**forever.**_

**--- This Time ****… ---**

"Maybe you heard some rumours, uhh, about us," said Sapphire, beckoning to herself, Blade, Blaise, and Draco. "That we're … uhh, _involved_."

Narcissa, Lucius, Casey, Mark, Jane, Richard, Brandon, and Annie's eyebrows rose. "Oh?" asked Brandon, softly.

Sapphire looked at her brother, warily. With him around, it's not a good thing. If Sapphire likes any guys, then Brandon hates them. If Sapphire hates any guys, then Brandon likes them. Oh dear. And at the moment, she _loves_ and _destined_ to be with _three_ males; oh boy.

"Ohh!" said Annie, jumping up from her seat and rushing to Sapphire, pulling her into a tight hug; but Sapphire didn't feel the tightness of the hug. "So _these_ are your_ three_ fiancés?" She walked around the three males. "Hmm. Not bad." She said as she sat back down.

"So, you're ok with this?" asked Sapphire, nervously and confusingly.

Narcissa and Casey's eyes sparkled. "Of course we are," said Narcissa and Casey in unison. "We always wanted you as a daughter." They said, still in unison and smiling so large that all the teens thought that the two adults' faces will permanently stuck that way.

Sapphire felt confused and relieved, at least, for now. Confused because the two women accepted her, even though she's going to have _three_ fiancés/future husbands. Relieved because the two aren't freaking out or screaming … yet.

"You're not mad?" asked Sapphire, meekly. "That I have three fiancés?"

All the adults in the room had an 'ohh' expression on their faces, well, except for Brandon, who had a 'shit!' expression. So this is why the girl seems so nervous and tense.

"Oh, dear, we aren't worried about that," said Casey, normally; not like other women who would be freaking out about having more than one fiancés/future husbands.

"We're sure that the three boys will get along just great," said Narcissa, her smile still in place. "We aren't worried about that, dear. Don't worry."

"We are not disgusted with you if that is what you are thinking, love," added Jane. "We know earlier that something big is going to happen … this was unexpected, but expected as well." Riddles. I can't it.

"What do you mean?" asked Sapphire. She can sense that they're not lying, but how are they 'expecting' this?

"We have that little prophecy," said Annie. "It's not really completed though."

"Oh," said Sapphire. "Here's the full version of it then."

Sapphire took the prophecy from her pocket and gave it to Annie. She read it out loud and honestly; the adults looked a bit pale.

"Oh, and Mom …" said Sapphire. "I'm not … exactly … _human_."

Narcissa, Casey, Annie, and Jane looked at Sapphire, before their eye balls rolled to the back of their eye sockets and then, the four females fainted, right on the spot. The males; Lucius, Mark, Brandon, and Richard looked at Sapphire, stupidly.

"Well, that went well," said Sapphire, looking at the four unconscious women and at the four men, looking at her.

**--- Gryffindor Common Room ---**

The next day, Harry and Ron waited in the Common Room for Ginny. No one was in the Common Room, but them, thank Merlin. They were getting rather frustrated. How long does the girl have to sleep?! **OR** get ready, damnit!

"Where is she?!" said Ron, pacing around in the Common Room. "We need the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map!"

Harry lied down on the red and gold couch with his eyes closed, but he wasn't closing. _Damnit,_ thought Harry. _Where is she?_

They need the Cloak and Map _now_. Hopefully, then, they can sneak onto Hermione. Damnit. They _really_ need to talk to Hermione. To say that they're sorry and that they want to be friends. Harry clenched his jaw and hands together, tightly too. They - _he_ - want to talk to her _alone_ - not with her _friends_ and _boyfriends_. What is up with that anyways? **THREE BOYFRIENDS!** And she didn't even tell them - _him_! **AND THEY'RE COUSINS!** Him, her; Harry, Hermione/Sapphire; Harry James Potter, Hermione what-ever-her-middle-name-is Granger; Quidditch Player, a Bookworm; two _best friends_!

A few minutes later, Ginny went downstairs with Harry's Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. The boys, upon seeing Ginny, practically ran to her. Ginny, upon seeing the boys rushing to her, smirked. She knew it. She just knew it. The boys were looking for her so they can apologize and maybe Harry want to re-ask her out, again. She had a smug smile on her face, and turned to Harry and Ron, expecting for them to burst with apologizes.

"**FINALLY!**" shouted Ron. "What the Bloody Hell were you doing up there?" He asked, snatching away the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. "Where did you go - you sure took your Bloody time!" He put the cloak around himself, slipping to the side a bit so there's space for Harry while he gave Harry the Map. "We were waiting for the Cloak and Map for _days_!" He then turned to Ginny when Harry took the Map from him. "Well, Gin? Where were you? **WE WERE WAITING FOR YOU TO RETURN THE INVISIBILITY CLOAK AND THE MARAUDER'S MAP FOR SEVERAL DAYS!!!**" Ron hollered at his younger sister, angrily and loudly. Hell, he was so angry that Harry hid behind the couch … and he's _the_ Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived! Wow! Bravo for Ronald Bulius Weasley!

While Ginny's face changed; from happy to pissed in a matter of seconds. The main and the biggest reason was that she thought that the boys were going to apologize for their mistakes and be nice to her again. Harry would probably ask her out, again, too. But instead, all she got was a scolding from Ron and indifference from Harry. They could at least, say 'Hi' or 'Good morning, Ginny', but noo! Instead, the first thing that came out of Ron's mouth is '**FINALLY**'.

Ginny glared at her brother, hard. "Where I had been is none of your business!" snapped Ginny. "Not like it interest _you_ anyways." Lie. "It's also _none of your business!_" Lie. "I can do whatever _I_ want!" Half a lie. "I don't want you to worry about me!" Big time lie. "I hate you, both of you!" Not a lie. "I want you to leave me the Bloody Hell _alone_!" Lie.

Ginny stomped back upstairs, slamming the door when she reached them. She clenched and unclenched her hands. Damn them; damn them both. They're supposed to worry about me, love her, adore her and do everything that she say and want. This is _not_ the way she planned them. Not at all.

_And I have to get all buddy-buddy with them quick,_ thought Ginny, pacing at the side of her bed. _Dumbledore and the Dark Lord will be expecting __**important**__ and __**useful**__ information about Harry. I need some quick. __**Now**__, would be nice. I'm learning how to make __Veritaserum; if I brew it correctly; I can use it on Harry. Hmm. Or … __**he**__ might have some spare so I can use … _She sat down and think hard. _But how will I give it to Harry? Privately? I would need to 'interview' him, alone. Without Ron tagging along. But how? How?_ She sat there and thought about it. _Of course!_ She snapped her fingers as she thought of something. _When everyone is asleep. I can always sneak into the Boys' Dormitory and give Harry some drops of Veritaserum. When I have everything that I needed; I can always __**Obliviate**__ him afterwards._ Ginny smirked at her plans. _My plans are flawless. Once this is completed, I'll be one of the Dark Lord's best Death Eaters, again. And one of the top Inner Circle. Not to mention; Dumbledore, can start paying me, better. I help him and he'll help me become one of the most well-known witches in the world!_ She laughed. _Either way; I'll be noticed. I have to say; this is one of my best plans, yet._ Again, she laughed.

However, if the young bitch paid attention to her surroundings and such, she would have noticed that someone just 'overheard' her plans. That someone was leaning against a semi-dark corner, listening into the young female's thoughts. When the figure heard everything that it needed, it melted in the wall from behind.

Ginny has no idea what she's in for. She's in for a world of surprises. _::Grins madly::_ The girl is never smart; we'll just see how stupid she really is and how quick of a learner is she …

**--- The Granger Manor, That Same Day & Sometimes in the Afternoon ---**

"What was that, that you were talking about, dear?" asked Casey, sipping delicately into her cup of tea.

"Well," said Sapphire, shifting to one foot to the other. "Uhh, I'm not exactly … normal … or a human. … I'm not … human. I'm … _something else_ - not human. I can live -"

"You're like the Marlston-Wells, aren't you?" interrupted Jane, looking straight at Sapphire. "You're one of_ them_, aren't you?"

Sapphire looked at Jane. _Oh, so she knew about __**us**_, thought Sapphire. _That would be a bit better._ "Yes," said Sapphire, softly.

Sapphire, Draco, Blade, and Blaise were expecting something, but they didn't expect _that_.

"**OH, MY POOR BABY!!!**" said Jane, jumping up and running towards Sapphire, squeezing the life out of her.

"**OMPH!!!**" cried Sapphire. "Mother!" Her cries were muffled because her head was buried above Jane's chest. "Mom!!"

"Oh, my poor, poor baby!" wailed Jane. "I'm such a bad Mother! How does the food taste to you? Too much? Too little? Too sugary? Too watery? Too salty? Ohhh, my baby!!"

Richard came up to the daughter and Mother, freeing Sapphire out of Jane's grip. "Now, Jane," said Richard. "Relax."

While Richard began calming Jane down, the other adults were all left in the dark. Not knowing what the big deal was or what was going on. The food tastes better than 'ok' to them. It's perfect! So what is this about _too_ this and _too_ that? Can someone shed some lights into this?

"Ohh, my baby!" wailed Jane, dabbing her eyes with her white handkerchief. "My poor, poor baby." She sniffed.

"As I was saying," said Sapphire, smoothing out the crinkles from her dress. "I'm not a human. Blade isn't one either. We're both demons … we live, practically forever. The only time you die is when you are killed off _or_ are poisoned off - which is close to impossible. And now that Draco and Blade are my … future fiancés; I want their family - you to become demons as well as themselves …"

"We, both, agree to talk with you over this first, before deciding," said Blaise. "We also like you to become one as well."

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco held onto their breaths for their answers …

"Demons?!"

"Live forever?!

"Not humans?!"

"**DEMONS?!?!**"

Those were the responses that the adults spoke. Ehh, it looks like they're speechless - they have no idea how to handle it. The adults re-collected themselves, making sure they looked neutral and then they all continued to look at Sapphire.

"What was that about being a demon, sweetie?" asked Jane, blowing her nose in the handkerchief. "What kind of demon are you? I believe your parents are Shadow Fox Demons. What will happen to Draco and Blaise?"

"Relax, Mom," said Sapphire. "About Draco and Blaise … I'm planning to turn them into demons as well … and we would _love_ it if you be one as well. Along with Blaise's siblings, of course."

"Demons," muttered Narcissa. "My baby is going to be a demon. My baby. My baby boy. My _precious_ baby boy."

Draco's cheeks reddened. "Mother," mumbled Draco, looking pretty embarrassed.

"Of course, we'll be demons," said Narcissa, sniffing. "Aren't we, Lucius?" She asked her husband, with an edge to them.

Lucius nodded mutely. Casey shot glares at her husband; Mark quickly nodded in agreement too. Jane, Richard, and Annie merely smiled and shook their heads 'no'. Brandon scowled, but shook his head 'no'. When Sapphire asked/complained by her family saying 'no'; they said that they don't want to live forever and ever. It's just sad to leave everyone behind when it is time.

"What do you want us to do, dear?" asked Casey.

"Well," said Sapphire. "If possible, you can read this book -" A few books appeared out of thin air. "And see what type you like. Then I can turn you into demons … some how."

"Ok, dear," said Narcissa. "We'll read the book. Will it hurt when you turn into a demon?"

Sapphire smiled, warily. "Truthfully, I don't know," said Sapphire. "I think so or sometimes, it depends on your choice of demon … type." The Malfoys and Zabinis had a thoughtful look on their faces, and then both of them shared a look. "Do you want to be the same type of demon, or different?" She looked at the Narcissa, Lucius, Casey, Mark, Draco, and Blaise when she said this.

The six of them looked at each other. "Same," said all six of them in unison.

(**A/N:** I know, I know. It's cheesy, isn't it? Let me guess; you were expecting more … action, right? More crying, more freaking out, more disbelief and such? Sorry; I was never good at that whole parent thing.)

**--- Back at Hogwarts, In the Transfiguration Office---**

_::Knock::__::Knock::_

Professor Minerva McGonagall waved her wand at the door, unlocking it and it swung open, reveal Hermione Granger a.k.a Sapphire, her secretly favourite pupil.

"Miss Granger," said McGonagall, nodding for Sapphire to come in and take a take. "How can I help you?" She waved her wand, again and the door closed.

Sapphire smiled. "Professor McGonagall," started Sapphire. "I was wondering …" She hesitated; not sure how her professor will take this; she is, after all, one of the strict teachers in Hogwarts. " … If I can call you … _Grandma_ - in private, of course. I know that you and _Professor_ Dumbledore …" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say next and without offending the strict Transfiguration professor.

First, McGonagall looked shock, then please and then she was beaming with pride. "Of course you can, Miss Gra - Hermione," said McGonagall, correcting herself at the end. "It would be my pleasure." She stroke Sapphire's long hair.

Sapphire smiled. "Great!" said Sapphire. "How are you, Grandma?"

"I'm fine, Hermione, just fine," said McGonagall. "How are _you_?"

"Oh, I am just peachy!" exclaimed Sapphire.

Sapphire spent a couple of minutes talking and then she brought up the subject about her not being human, but demon. So far, Sapphire told her of the first part of the prophecy about herself and her three fiancés, but before she could explain any farther, her Grandma and Transfiguration professor fainted.

"Opps," uttered Sapphire. "I guess I shouldn't tell her that much." She peered down at the older woman's fallen body. "My bad."

**--- With Alicia Spinnet ---**

(**A/N:** A week has now passed, so it is now the beginning of Christmas Holiday of the year 1996. Do remember that Alicia, Katie and Angelina are older than Hermione a.k.a Sapphire by two years. Now onto the rest of the story …)

_Maybe I should talk to her about it,_ thought Alicia, pacing in her room at her house.

Her Mom's downstairs, in the Living Room and she thought it would be nice if she can sit down with her Mom, talking about the whole ideal of becoming Demons. She breathed in deeply before she went downstairs, to where her Mom is.

"Mom …" said Alicia. "I … I have to … tell you something."

Mrs. Spinnet looked up and smiled at Alicia, patting the seat next to her. "What is it, my dear?" asked Mrs. Spinnet. "You want to talk to me about something?"

"Yes," said Alicia. "Well, I have a couple of friends …" She decides to tell her Mom, bluntly and quickly as possible … "I have a couple of friends at school that isn't normal. They're demons actually, pretty ones, cool ones; not like the ones in the books and such. They get to live practically _forever_. And they had invited me to join them, but I want to talk to you about it first. So what do you think, Mom? Do you want to be a demon too?"

Mrs. Spinnet stared blankly at Alicia, her words registering in her mind, somewhere. When it clicked, she was freaked out; actually, she's _beyond_ 'freaked out'. "**YOU ARE FRIENDS WITH **_**WHO**_" screamed Mrs. Spinnet. "**YOU ARE **_**FRIENDS**_** WITH **_**DEMONS**_** NOW?!?! WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD BEFRIEND A **_**DEMON**_" No, this is not normal. Friends with Muggle? Fine. Friends with Wizards/Witches? Even better. _But_ friends with _Demons_?**THAT IS NOT NORMAL!!** Honestly; who in their right mind would befriend someone that lives 'practically forever'? Such _freaks_! "Alicia - you are _not_ turning into those - those - those _Demons_!" She spat like it was venom. "Neither you nor I would be turning into those _freaks of Nature_.**NO**, Alicia. **NO**. Tell your friends; **NO**."

Alicia was hurt. "But Mom -" started Alicia.

_**SMACK!**_ But a sharp and painful slap stopped her. Her head snapped into one direction because of the force of the slap. Her Mom slapped her; she never did, until now that is.

"No _buts_, Alicia," said Mrs. Spinnet, standing up and standing tall. "I know what's good for you. This - this _friends_ of yours are no good. You hear? No good."

"Yes, Mom," said Alicia. " …_Obliviate_."

Her Mom fell back on the couch. A few seconds later, she stood up. "What's going on?" asked Mrs. Spinnet, confusingly. Both of her hands came up to her temple. "Did you want me for something?

"Nothing," said Alicia.

Well, it looks like Alicia has some thinking to do …

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Yes. I know. I know. The part with the adults sucks ass. I know. Sorry! But I am never good at the whole parents talk thingy. **SORRY!** Crap. It's crap … Oh, and I have no idea how to 'turn them into demons'. No idea; not yet anyways … damn! _::Sigh::_ Ok, so as soon as I get ideas, I'll type it and blah-blah-blah … yeah. No ideas. _::Two hours later::_ No; no ideas have come yet, sorry.

Can I have another Beta? Please and thank you! It's just that _**dark fiery phoenix09**_ a.k.a _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ have been Beta'ing _a lot_ of my chapters, in a row. My other two Beta's aren't replying to my messages/e-mails. I think they're _really_ busy. Anyways, xXxmiserybusinessxXx, _but_ well, I used _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ as my Beta, _a lot_ and I think I want _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ to rest for a while since _**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_ has a life and all - everyone does. Lolz. So any volunteers? Do read my profile on Beta's. **FindF** it. Find it. Lolz. My bad. Hehe.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	38. Chapter 38

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Moraine Damodred Fan (Too lazy to sign in):** O.o So you gave TLS the sheets so she can read, she's acting up, so she wants to kill Alicia's mom, _and_ you _chained_ her on a _bed_? I don't know if I should feel sorry for her or congrat you for controlling her. … How about both? Poor TLS. Congrats for controlling her, for a few days anyways.

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** Lolz. No problem. :D Oh, trust me. If you think grade nine sucks, there's still grade 10, 11, and 12. O.o _Latin Homework_? O.o Odd homework. Ewwww indeed. Ewww!!

**AngelFrost (Anonymous):** Aww, thank you. Draco and Luna? Hmmm. What an odd pairing.

**Alyssa03:** What can I say? I love food._::Stomach grumble::_ What can I say? I'm hungry … Nope! I'm not at BCSS anymore. I go to Central Peel Secondary School (CPSS) now.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** :D I was born stubborn. Ginny too, we have something in common … And I am _soooo_ not mentioning _that_ again! **EW!** _::Shudders::_ Ahh, well, you see … _::Stare down at hands::_ I _kind-of_,_sort of_, ate all the cookies that I had. :) Hehe. Opppps?

**Painelust:** Oh, she is a kid. Never forgets to act like one either. She seriously needs to grow up, but for her, it's a _looooooooong_ way to go.

**dfisher25:** Hmmm. Thanks. I have Potions. Depends what kind it is though._::Suspicious eyes::_

**Darkness-Lightness:** Ok. Ok.

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** I know. Me too. Those poor adults. Fainting? Hmmm, like their sons. Hehe.

**Hotkat144:** Thanks.

**katrin4p:** Sorry, but I picked a new Beta already. :( Maybe you can look at my profile - Up Coming Stories - to see if you like any of the ideas there? If you do, I'll save it for you. :D

**NickyFox13:** Lolz. Thanks!. :D The next meal? Hmm. I think we're having spaghetti today. :D Aww, thanks, but I've already found a Beta. :( Maybe you can look at my profile - Up Coming Stories - to see if you like any of the ideas there? If you do, I'll save it for you. :D

**The Origional Flamer (Not signed in):** Okie-dokie.

**Mystic Archer Horse:** Thank you. But I've already found a Beta. :( Maybe you can look at my profile - Up Coming Stories - to see if you like any of the ideas there? If you do, I'll save it for you. :D

**even2wild4HELL (Anonymous):** Oh odd. If you read to chapter three, maybe you should review on chapter three instead of chapter thirty-seven. I have the worst grammar - you have the worst _spelling_ on the face of the universe. So we're even. Well, maybe not. Lolz. Funny. Airheads, _cannot_ write a chapter, much less thirty-seven. _Much_ like you, who isn't logged in _or_ sign-up, _obviously_ didn't write a story before, and (_**NO OFFENCE TO OTHER PEOPLE HERE**_) a blonde. Maybe you can write a story or a one-shot, but remember, _it's a story/one-shot, __**not**__ MSN, so don't use short-forms like '4', 'hav', 'ur', 'u', and 'can't'_. Can't wait for _your_ story/stories.

**P.S.** Love my ass. I sure as Hell and Heaven don't love you.

**crazywiccananimefan:** Thank you!! Thanks for the cookie … Something tells me I'm going to be hyper when I eat it … whiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiich isssssssssssssssss nooooooooooooooooowwwww!!!!!!**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for all of your review and adding me onto your favorites/alerts lists! You're the best!! Hugs, coffee or cappuccinos, doughnuts, and cookies (just made some) for you all!!. :D I choose a different Beta for this story ready, thank you for volunteering! Maybe you can look at my profile - Up Coming Stories - to see if you like any of the ideas there? If you do, I'll save it for you. :D Please R&R!! I would like to thank you two cousins for helping me out _a bit_ on this chapter!. :D You're all the best cousins that I could have, well, sometimes, when you're not annoying as Hell. :P **WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Oh, God. I updated a few days earlier than normal. Hell must have frozen over.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Eight: Becoming Demons & Gringotts**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

I want to welcome my new Beta! Please welcome '_**Painelust**_'! This is her first time, being a Beta and all!

**--- Last Time … ---**  
_  
"Yes, Mom," said Alicia. " … __**Obliviate**__."_

_Her Mom fell back on the couch. A few seconds later, she stood up. "What's going on?" asked Mrs Spinnet, confusingly. Both of her hands came up to her temple. "Did you want me for something?_

_"Nothing," said Alicia._

_Well, it looks like Alicia have some thinking to do …_

**--- This Time … ---**

A couple of days later, Sapphire made quick time gathering all the correct ingredients. This type of potion has more ingredients than even Polyjuice Potion and such. It has around fifty ingredients. Most of these ingredients are rare; can only be found in other countries … or time period. All those days, a three days , to be exact, she spend her time making potions, charms and _her_ blood from her index finger from her right hand.

This wasn't an easy potion to make. The ingredients has to be dropped in the cauldron at the _precise_ time, no later, no earlier. _And_ some of the more _rarer_ ingredients have to be put in, in_order_. If the order is messed up, so will the potion and it will have to do all over again, from scratch.

When the last ingredient was in, she bite her index finger, drawing blood. She let ten drops of blood fell in the cauldron and then stirred the cauldron. This type of potion can be taken at midnight, _only_. And the potion can be used once on a person; if it doesn't work, then it doesn't work.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sapphire, Blade Turner, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Casey Zabini, and Mark Zabini went into one of the rooms at the Granger Manor, that is like the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts, just better.

"All you have to do is clear your mind and drink this potion," said Sapphire, lifting up a tray of four potions. The substance is red with purple and white swirls.

(**A/N:** Does anyone have the movie 'Hercules', uhh, the _cartoon-ish_ version? It's like that with Hades and such. Uhh, where the souls are spinning around in circles; for me, instead of writing 'spinning around in circles', I wrote 'swirls' instead.)

"And close your eyes," continued Sapphire. "Then remember what you want to be. Along with an element that you want. It doesn't have to be the same one as your counterpart."

Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, Casey Zabini, and Mark Zabini reached out to the tray and grab a bottle of the liquidy substance. They walked into one of the four double single beds and sat at the edge of it. The four unscrew the bottle, the smell hitting their nose; … … … … …

"Remember to close your eyes, choose what you want to be along with the element," said Sapphire, watching them as they downed the substance in three gulps.

-

The effect was immediate. Narcissa, Lucius, Casey, and Mark fell on the bed, cringing and biting their lips, trying not to scream. It was horrible. Blaise and Draco are being held back by Blade, they looked like they want to run to their parents and stop all their pains.

"Try to over come the small pain," said Sapphire, her voice soft and smooth. "Focus your energy, mind and soul on my instructions. Ignore the pain. Focus on the power and image that you want. _Focus_.

Slowly, the struggles stopped. _Slowly_. When it completely stopped, Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco gave them another potion; a 'Draught of Living Death' potion for them to fall deeply asleep while turning into demons. As she said earlier; it depends on the species and type of Demon that they chose. Sapphire, Blade, Blaise and Draco levitate the adults onto the bed properly, draping the sheets over their body, making the adults look like they're sleeping. For the whole twenty-four hours, the four teens stayed in the room with the adults, making sure everything is alright.

Sapphire looked at her index finger was already healed, a long time ago. She didn't even noticed it. She snapped her fingers and more empty bottles came in. She made a few more Potions for Lavender, Parvati, Neville, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer. She wrote the direction on a piece of parchment, praying to Merlin that they follow - this is really important; if they don't follow, they just might die. And the directions are simple too.

**--- In the Mind's of the Adults ---**

Pain. Excruciating pain. Every where hurts like Hell. Their limbs really hurt. It's like their limbs has been stretching around in very directions. For some of them, it hurts even worse.

Unknown to them, on the outside, they're already changing …

**--- With Sapphire, Blade, Blaise & Draco ---**

Blaise and Draco watched their parents, in awe that their parents are literally changing in front of their eyes.

Casey's ears became point-ier. Her black curly hair became straighter and grew all the way to her waist. Next to her, slightly was a fluffy and slightly furry … tail? Her lips became fuller. Her body changed from 'one-of-the-most-beautiful-witches-ever' to a goddess-like body. Her facial shape changed ever so slightly. Her face has green stripes on her cheeks, _one_ on each of her cheeks. Her beautiful manicure nails grew into deadly sharp claws. She has green stripes on her wrists, _one_ on each of her wrists. She has green stripes on her eye-lids, making them look like eye-shadows instead. Her eyes colour might change and so might her voice, but no one knows until she opens them.

"Blaise, your Mother is a Earth Dog Demon," said Sapphire softly, examining Casey's demon aura. "I can sense a bit of Air/Wind power too."

Blaise nodded, still looking at his Mother. She looks like an Italian goddess. She sure can be mistaken as one.

Mark's ears became point-ier. His black curly hair became straighter. Next to him, slightly was a yellow/gold fluffy and slightly furry tail? His facial shape changed ever so slightly. His body became more muscular. His face has yellow/gold stripes on his cheeks, _two_ on each of his cheeks. His human nails grew into deadly sharp claws. He has yellow/gold stripes on his wrists, _two_ on each of his wrists. His eyes colour might change and so might his voice, but no one knows until he opens them.

"Blaise, your Father is also a Dog Demon," said Sapphire after examining Mark's aura. "He's a Lightning Dog Demon with Air/Wind power."

Narcissa has triangular fox-like ears on top of her head. Her blonde hair seems a bit darker and grew all the way to her waist. Next to her, were _six_ light silver fluffy, but silky, and slightly furry tails. Her lips became fuller. Her body changed from 'one-of-the-most-beautiful-witches-ever' to a goddess-like body. Her facial shape changed ever so slightly. Her face has light silver stripes on her cheeks, _two_ on each of her cheeks. Her beautiful manicure nails grew into deadly sharp claws. She has light silver stripes on her wrists, _two_ on each of her wrists. She has dark silver stripes on her eye-lids, making them look like eye-shadows. Her eyes colour might change and so might her voice, but no one knows until she opens them.

"Draco, your Mother is a Light Fox Demon," said Sapphire after examining Narcissa's aura.

Lucius has triangular fox-like ears on top of his head. His long silvery-blonde hair seems a bit darker and grew about an inch or so. Next to him, were _eight_ dark blue fluffy, but silky, and slightly furry tails. His facial shape changed ever so slightly. His body became more muscular. His face has dark blue stripes on his cheeks, _one_ on each of his cheeks. His human nails grew into deadly sharp claws. He has dark blue stripes on his wrists, _two_ on each of his wrists. His eyes colour might change and so might his voice, but no one knows until he opens them.

"Draco, your Father is a Water Fox Demon," said Sapphire after examining Lucius's aura.

All four adults looks younger than before. They look around their early thirties. The four of them turned into same kind of demon as their counterpart, but with different powers. Either, they talked about it, they just happens to choose the same ones as their counterpart, or they let their (_magical_) power decide for them. Either way; the two couples are soul-mates. Slowly, the adults stopped shifting around and their breathing went back to normal instead of erratically. They slept the rest of the night, right into the next night.

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco all went to bed, in their own rooms. As Sapphire went to bed, she noted that some of her future demon friends are, currently, turning into demons themselves. She'll check their auras tomorrow, but now, she's just going to sleep, and pray to Merlin that they're all alive.

**--- At Hogwarts With Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer ---**

Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer woke up in the Room of Requirement on the floor. They stood up and noticed that their pain from last night has gone. In fact, they feel great! They looked up at each other and gasped.

Lavender's ears became point-ier. Her dirty-blonde hair has a slight wave in them and it has brown highlights. Next to her was a white silky and slightly furry tail. Her beautiful manicure nails grew into deadly sharp claws. She has white stripes on her wrists, _one_ on each of her wrists. She has white stripes on her eye-lids, making them look like eye-shadows. Instead of blue eyes, she now has royal blue tainted with white. She's a Wolf Demon.

Angelina's ears became point-ier. The texture of her black hair _was_ rough and hard, but now, it is silky and straight. She has red highlights in her hair. Her hair grew longer, it's to her chest now. She has a red fluffy and slightly furry tail. Her lips become fuller. Her face has light red stripes on her cheeks, _three_ on each of her cheeks. Her nails grew into deadly sharp claws. She has red stripes on her wrists, _three_ on each of her wrists. She has red stripes on her eye-lids, making them look like eye-shadows. She's a Fire Dog Demon.

Katie is also a Fire Dog Demon. Except that she has dark red colours instead of regular red. She has two stripes on each of her cheeks and wrists instead of three.

Jennifer has triangular fox-like ears on top of her head. Her black hair grew all the way to her waist. She has _three_ light blue fluffy and slightly furry tails. Her face has light blue stripes on her cheeks, _one_ on each of her cheeks. Her nails grew into deadly sharp claws. She has light blue stripes on her wrists, _one_ on each of her wrists. She has light blue stripes on her eye-lids, making them look like eye-shadows. Instead of hazel eyes, now she has onyx black eyes. Similiar to Hagrid's and Snape's, but more innocent and mischief-looking. She's a Water Fox Demon.  
"Merlin!" said Jennifer.

"We look _hot_!" said Katie.

"No," said Lavender. "We look hot_ter_!" She corrected.

The four girls giggled. "Wow," said Angelina. "So, now what?"

"Have some fun?" said Jennifer. Her eyes gleamed.

Katie, Lavender, and Angelina smirked. "My, a Ravenclaw being playful," said Lavender, teasingly. "I never thought I see the days … "

Jennifer grinned playfully. "Maybe it's the Fox blood in me," said Jennifer, winking at the older girl.

Katie smirked. "And I love that idea," said Katie, she practically _purred_ out her answer.

The four left the Room of Requirement and as soon as they did that - they fainted. Quite literally. And you know what - _**HOGWARTS SMELLS**__**DISGUSTING**_

**--- At the Granger Manor ---**

A few days later, Jane, Richard, Casey, Mark, Narcissa, and Lucius bid their child good-bye. The females being all teary and hugging the life out of them.

"Visit us soon," said Narcissa, kissing Draco's cheeks.

"Very soon," said Casy, kissing her son's cheeks, also.

"Be careful," said Jane, kissing her daughter's cheeks. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" She called after the four teens as they disapparated from the Manor to **BM**. "I hope they can survive." She whispered softly.

Jane and Richard had been into the Marlston-Wells before, and it was, probably still is, guarded with heavy and dark magic. So dark and powerful that any visitors would want to, just run away and never go back. No one, however, can get in the Manor unless a Marlston-Wells was there with them. The Manor recognized a _true_ Marlston-Wells and cannot be fooled by Potions, Charms/Spells, Invisibility Cloak, etc.

**--- With Sapphire, Blade, Blaise and Draco ---**

"Ahh, nice to meet you again, Sapphire," said Professor Summer when the four popped into his office. "Blade. You two are Sapphire's other mates." He stated, looking at Blaise and Draco. "Hmm. Very good." He said when he finished 'examining' them. "I would like you to meet Anna Simoes, Sapphire's lawyer."

In the shadow on Sapphire's right, was Anna Simoes. "Miss Sapphire, please sign all of these papers," said Anna, professionally.

Sapphire quickly read over all of them and then signed the papers. Summer, Blaise, Blade, and Draco served as witnesses.

"Thank you," said Anna, putting the papers away.

"Mrs Simoes, I would like you to meet Blade Turner, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy," said Professor Summer. "They will be accompanying Miss Sapphire or should I say Lady Marlston-Wells, on her journey."

Mrs Simoes nodded at the three young men and then turned back to Sapphire. "Congratulations, Lady Marlston-Wells," said Mrs Simoes, smiling. Sapphire smiled back, kind of nervously. "Now that everything is signed, we need to go to Gringotts to retrieve the key to Marlston-Wells Manor from the vaults."

"We're ready," said Draco.

"Your luggages are in your pocket, I suspect," stated Anna, looking at their pockets.

Draco smirked and nodded. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small black trunk.

Summer looked at them, his eyes dead serious. "Before you four leave, I want to say a few words," said Professor Summer. "First of all, whatever you may find at Marlston-Wells, you must send a dragon to us two times a week. Next, you must be extremely cautious and do not attempt any spells or rituals on your own. You don't need to worry about Voldemort or anyone else while you're there. No one can enter Marlston-Wells Manor without an invitation from you, Sapphire. You should be quite safe there."

"Professor Summer was kind enough to allow us to use his Portkey to Gringotts," said Mrs Simoes as she indicated to a toddler-sized broomstick on the Headmaster's gold desk.

Anna, Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco placed their hands on the broomstick and they were whisked away. The five of them, then, reappeared in a medium-sized, dark room.

Sapphire took off several spells around her that kept her power at bay. She sniffed and could smell Goblins, people and well, money. She suspect that they're in a room in Gringotts, somewhere.

"This is a secure room in Gringotts," explained Anna, looking for the door knob. "Not many Portkeys are given that goes directly into Gringotts. The Goblins select a few though."

The door was pulled open, but not by Anna. She was on the opposite side of where the door was. It was a Goblin that opened the door, it looked them over.

"Who sent it?" ordered the Goblin.

"Professor Andrew Summer has sent us," said Anna, calmly and importantly. "I'm bringing a few students from Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted. One is going to make a withdrawal."

The Goblin looked around and nodded. "Follow me," said the Goblin shortly.

They left the room and followed the Goblin. He leaded them to the lobby and to a free counter. The Goblin then left and another Goblin from above peered down at them.

"May I help you?" asked the clerk.

"My client, Lady Marlston-Wells, would like to have access to her vaults," said Anna, sternly.

The Goblin's eyes snapped to Sapphire's face. "Marlston-Wells?" repeated the clerk. "The lost heiress?"

"That is correct," said Anna.

"There are no more Marlston-Wells'," stated the clerk. "They're all dead."

"This is a Marlston-Wells," said Anna, gesturing to Sapphire. "She's here and is alive." She put some papers on the Goblin's desk. "I assure you, this one is a Marlston-Wells."

The clerk looked at the papers and then back at Anna. He sneered or at least, it seems like a sneer. "You're not the first to try to get into those vaults," said clerk in a sneer-like voice. "You're also not the first to show me the papers." He smiled, maliciously. "I'll let you go into the vaults as I did to the others. However, I must tell you that the others have never returned. No one will ever get into those vaults, but a true Marlston-Wells." The clerk looked at them, waiting for them to back down and leave, but they didn't. They just stood there, waiting. "Thicklock!" He called. A different Goblin appeared from the door behind him. "Take these four to the Marlston-Wells vaults."

The other Goblin's eyes became wide. "The Marlston-Wells vaults, sir?" repeated the Thicklock. "Not I, sir! I am busy going another business, sir!"

The clerk turned his head to Thicklock. "Take them to the vaults - or else!" threatened the clerk.

Thicklock looked like he wanted to bolt, but he just stood there, looking like he just signed his life away.

The clerk put a medium-sized book in front of Anna. "Everyone of you that's going down there will need to sign this," said the clerk.clerk

Anna took the quill from the clerk's rough hands and signed the book first. Next was Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and then Draco. Seconds later, they turned to follow Thicklock. When they reached the boarding room, they climbed in and were then, on their way to the Marlston-Wells' vaults.

"Excuse me, but can you tell us what is wrong with the Marlston-Wells' vaults?" asked Sapphire.

Thicklock turned his head and looked at her, deeply. "Wrong?" growled Thicklock. "Wrong?! I'll tell you what's wrong! It's wrong that I have to risk my neck taking you down to that … that place! An Antipodean Opaleye and a Swedish Short-Snout. Two of the worst dragons there is. You best be a Marlston-Wells, Miss or we aren't coming back."

"How will the dragons be able to tell is she's a Marlston-Wells?" questioned Anna.

"If the vaults don't open for her, they'll come for us," grunted Thicklock.

"Well, then," said Anna. "We have nothing to worry about.

The cart twisted and turned wildly and sharply through caverns and caves, under waterfalls and crystal formations. The lower they went, the air grew increasingly warmer. An hour later, they came to a very steamy cavern, and honestly; for the last hour, the few caverns, it looked a bit like Hell. There were small fires that burned in various places. A few minutes later, the cart began to slow down and they quietly rolled along the top of the water towards an island in the middle of the underground lake.

Thicklock climbed off, cautiously and waved the others to do the same. The ground beneath their feet was so burnt black that they wonder the ground is still holding up. It's so burnt up that, either, the dragons got _a lot_ of people and Goblins _or_ the dragons' fire are _very_ hot. Either way; they're surprised that the ground isn't in ash or something.

The six of them came to a huge metal door built into the rock-like cavern, walls. On the door was intricate symbols and drawings of dragons, serpents, and big dogs, cats, wolves, panthers, and all of the canine's and cat's family. Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco examined the pictures, feeling that there was something more and strange about them, but not knowing exactly what it was.

"Give me your hand, miss," said Thicklock.

Sapphire didn't give him her hand. She already spotted the stone head of a dragon statue on the rock wall, next to the large metal door. Its head was looking upwards with its mouth open.

"It will only accept the blood of a true Marlston-Wells," said Thicklock, looking at where Sapphire was looking. "It's the _only_ way to open the door."

Sapphire's right hand nails grew into sharp claws. She raised her right hand and cut her finger, deeply. A few drops of blood dropped in the dragon's mouth. After ten or so drops, she licked her finger and the cut instantly healed itself.

Thicklock, Anna, Blaise, and Draco jumped as the ground shook underneath their feet and flames shot out across the lake behind them, and the walls around them. Even the dragon's head is slowly turning red. The large metal door began to tremble, groan, and creak, never even being open for nearly seventeen years could do that.

"Move away!" yelled Thicklock as he and the others moved backwards a couple of steps.

The huge metal door pushed itself open, creaking loudly as its large hinges were forced to move. Two large and different roar was heard and more fire shot into the air, high, as the flappings of gigantic and power wings could be heard. They watched as the two enormous dragons flew over the water, boiling the lake even more with their searing flames from their mouths.

"**INTO THE VAULT!!**" yelled Thicklock as the metal door opened large enough for them to get through.

The six of them ran through the opened door and into a semi-long dark tunnel. Thicklock waved his hand and the torches along the walls lit up. They followed the path, with Thicklock walking in front. When they got to another door, except that this door is mahogany and made out of iron and copper, or so it would seems, Thicklock told them to stand back again. He held a small gold key in his right hand. He put it in a hidden key slot and turned it, hearing a click. He stroked the door gently with one of his long fingers and together, the door literally, melted away.

A lot of red and black smoke came billowing out. When the smoke cleared, the sight before them … was **MAGNIFICENT!** It was … just … _**WOW!!!**_

They were now in a large circular enclosure and on all side, were doors that had just slide open the entrance opened. From what they could tell, there's fifteen vaults piled high with treasures surround them on all sides. All of the piles that's in the fifteen vaults are falling off of their own pile and into the main _big_ vault, which was already high and filled up as it is. They all turned in all directions, looking around in amazement at the _mountains_ and _mountains_ of coins (gold, silver, and bronze), jewels (every types and colours, a lot of them are priceless and cannot be found in any country any more), jewelleries, furnishings (different colours, styles, and types), statues, ornaments, jewellery boxes, etc around them.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Draco. "You could take over the world with all of this and hardly make a dent in it!"

Sapphire gave him an amused look. "Where ever did you get that idea?" asked Sapphire, amusement in her voice.

"Just an expression, love," said Draco. "You're the richest person I know and believe me; I know _a lot_ of them."

Thicklock pulled out an inventory parchment. "Take what you want, miss and then we'll write it down," said Thicklock.

"Is there anything on there about a key to the Marlston-Wells Manor?" asked Anna, importantly and professionally. "And what vault can we find it in?"

Thicklock ran his long finger down the list. "The Marlston-Wells key is in vault ten," announced Thicklock.

The six of them made their way into vault ten and looked around.

"It will be like finding a needle in a haystack," said Anna, sighing as she looked around for any sign of a key.

"_Accio Key!_" said Sapphire loudly.

A pile of coins on their left began to shake and tumble as a key flew out of the middle and floated in front of Sapphire's face.

"Well, that would work," said Anna.

"Would you look at this?" called Draco.

They turned their heads and saw that Draco was holding a hat that was made entirely out of ruby and crystals. Making the hat looks like that it was _pink_.

"Try this on, love," said Draco.

He threw it at Sapphire, she caught it, and tried it. It's a perfect fit. Now, if only she wore all pink, red, or black …

Thicklock held out a bag. "Take your pick, miss," said Thicklock.

Sapphire took the bad and handed it to Blaise. She then pushed him, a bit, to where Draco was. Both young men grinned in excitement and they stuffed the bag with gold coins, jewels, among other things.

**--- At Hogwarts ---**

Harry and Ron were in Harry's magical trunk. On the coffee table, there were the Marauder's Map and the Invisibility Cloak. The two were just sitting on the couch, talking about anything and mostly, everything. That was until they saw a certain name on the Marauder's Map _and_ near a few _Slytherins_.

"What is _Ginny_ doing around _Slytherins_?" asked Ron, in disgust as he stood up. He looked at the map. "She might be in trouble!" On the map were the names Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Lana Montague, Lily Ghislaine, Pansy Parkinson and Marie Mitt.

Harry jumped up and grabbed the map and Invisibility Cloak. The two boys rushed out of the trunk's door and running out of the Boys' Dormitory Room. They rushed to the Dungeons, but when they got there, no one was around, but Ginny. She stood there, breathing heavily and looking very pissed.

Ginny left, mumbling something to herself. When she passed the boys, they only heard, 'Soon. Very soon.' And call them dumb, but they could've sworn that a deep promise hid in her words … But the boys, hesitantly, dismissed it. _Hesitantly_! Ginny couldn't promised something - _anything_ - sightly dark … can she?

The boys went back to the Common Room, thinking_why_ Ginny was in the Dungeons in the first place. If Ginny went there _on_ purpose, she would've told them, right? They would go with her too.

_Maybe she's hiding something?_ thought Harry, absentmindedly.

Knowing Ginny and her mouth, she could get into a lot of troubles with the Slytherins, but _why_ didn't she tell them? _Why_? Normally, she would. Very unusual.

"Maybe we should keep an eye out of Ginny more," said Ron, thinking of the exact same thing as Harry. "You know, for protection." He added hastily.

"Oh, right," said Harry. "Ok."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Have anyone of you watch 'Inu-Yasha'? If you have, then those 'stripes' are just like Sesshomaru's. Just different colours and how many. Sesshomaru has four slightly dark magenta stripes on his cheeks, _two_ on each of his cheeks. The dude even have four magenta stripes on his wrists, _two_ on each of his cheeks. He even have _one_ on her eyelids, once again, magenta stripe, _but_ it makes the stripe looks like magenta eye-shadows. If you want to see it for yourself, to get a better description on _some_ of the demons from the story, then type down 'Sesshomaru' on your google search, then select a random one _or_ you can simply go to the images and yeah … Remember Sesshomaru is a _Dog Demon_. Full Dog Demon has pointy ears. Check his pictures and you'll see. And if this chapter is too boring for you or whatnot; sorry.

To me; foxes', cats', dogs' and wolves' ears are the same. Depending on which type, of course. I'm talking about the triangular ones.

The information on Gringotts; my cousins wrote it - yea, at first, I thought that they figured it all out, you know, made it up. But they didn't. Both of my cousins are old enough to read adult fanfictions, and it seems that they stole the parts of Gringotts of a different story. A story called _What a Witch Needs_ in an adult fanfiction, by _Petalsoft_. Which, honestly, are a good thing, I mean, my cousins, are smart, yes, but they are not book/knowledge smart. They do not spend time on the computer to read. They go to the mall and hang out with friends. Well, now I know why they have such _good ideas_ - it's not even theirs. Now, I am thinking that when they helped me, they didn't really thought of, but stole parts of different stories and didn't even bother to tell me so I can put up the disclaimers/claimers and credits.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	39. Chapter 39

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Lolz. Yea, I know. Yay!. :D

**Darkness-Lightness & Alyssa03:** I know! She's so rich! Lolz. I wish that was my money …

**Yadev (Anonymous & Review on Ch. 1):** Yea, I know. I got a Beta late. They start on Ch. 13 or something like that.

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Aww, thank you!! True, cookies are addictive … And they're all mine!!! Muahahahaha!! _::Coughcough::_

**Hotkat144, karaburnes (Reviewed on Ch. 22):** Thank you!. :D

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** _::Raised an eyebrow::_ Somehow, I know, at least, one person would say/write that down.

**giroshi-hitada:** Yea, I know. I spend my time on the details too much. Hehe.

**BabyPhat(underscore)Chic69ner (Anonymous):** I know. If you got turned into a Demon, what kind of Demon would you be?

**Moiraine Damodred fan:** You know … I always thought that Voldemort has another person that helped him to become, well, Voldemort. Is it TLS? Looks at her suspiciously … oh, and poking her too. It's safe to say that you and TLS are mental._::Shakes head::_ Oh, well. As long as you leave my Hiei, Sesshoumaru, Youko, Kouga, Blade, and Sapphire dolls to me, I'm ok with it. :D

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your favourites/alerts!. :D You're the best!. :D Ok, this chapter was done by my cousins, Michael and Samantha. They want to, so I let them. I think it's ok. But whatever. Anyways, I'm contacting Petalsoft since someone told me that some of the facts in Ch. 38 are almost exactly like one of Petalsoft's story. So I'm writing to her right now. I'll post this chapter tomorrow; 11/8/2007.

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Nine: The Betrayal, the Marlston-Wells Village, the Dragon Inn & the Judgment**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**xXxmiserybusinessxXx**_'. Thank you. :D

My two cousins helped me with this too. No, actually, both of them did this chapter. When they finished, they sent it to me so I can read them over and I just did 'The Betrayal' - I think. My cousins are the same cousins as before, Michael (19) and Samantha (22). If you want to contact Samantha, her e-mail is dfkuhrelvnrgiohtrlkgv (AT) hotmail (DOT) com. This is her _side account_ or whatever. She just typed down whatever, that's why her e-mail looks like ... well, nothing. Lolz. So any comments, questions, or well, just about anything, contact Samantha, since she Michael literally did the whole chaper.

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
__Knowing Ginny and her mouth, she could get into a lot of troubles with the Slytherins, but __**why**__ didn't she tell them? __**Why**__? Normally, she would. Very unusual._

_"Maybe we should keep an eye out of Ginny more," said Ron, thinking of the exact same thing as Harry. "You know, for protection." He added hastily._

_"Oh, right," said Harry. "Ok."  
__  
_**--- This Time ****… ---**

The next day, Ron and Harry spent their time in the trunk, with the Marauder's Map open, the Invisibility Cloak on a single couch, ready to be used if needed, some food, and Exploding Snap. It was like that for two hours, until the map showed that Ginny was on the move.

"She's leaving!" said Harry.

Both boys stood up, forgetting their games of Exploding Snap. They grabbed the map and the Invisibility Cloak, and left. Both boys hid under the cloak and ran, quickly, but quietly, wanting to catch up to Ginny.

Ginny was walking around, when a hand grabbed her arm, pulling her into a dark passage way. She knew the hand belongs to Nott.

"What do you want, Theodore?" asked Ginny, in what she thought was 'seductive' voice. "Finally, came around?"

Theodore raised an eyebrow. "As I told you before - I don't fuck discarded trash," sneered Theodore. "I don't fuck whores." He looked at her with disgust. "You have the information?" He asked, coolly.

"None for you!" snarled Ginny.

"Fine," said Theodore, coolly. "Let the Dark Lord punish you."

Ginny paled. "On s-second thought," said Ginny.

Theodore held up his hand. "No, Weaselette," said Theodore. "Let the Dark Lord have his way with you. You are not my worries or problems."

"Theo, I insist -" started Ginny.

"My name is Theo_dore_, not 'Theo'," drawled Theodore and then he started to walk away. "My Lord expects the information by midnight of tonight." Before he went out of eye-shot and hearing shot, he added. "You might want to go and borrow that Invisibility Cloak from your so-called 'boyfriend'." He sneered.

"**ARRRRRRGH!**" screamed Ginny and she stomped off to the direction of the stairs, probably on her way back to the Common Room, looking for Harry and Ron.

"She's a Death Eater?" mumbled Ron. "How - what - why - when - ?"

"She's a Death Eater," confirmed Harry, having that distrusting and hate look in his eyes that was directed to any and every Death Eater.

"But she's Ginny," said Ron. "She can't be a Death Eater. How, when, and why? She - can't!"

"She betrayed us …" whispered Harry.

_Was this the plan that __**she**__ was talking about?_ thought Harry. _Is this a step of her plan to get me back? Or is this revenge?_ He and Ron walked slowly back to the Common Room, thinking. _Could Ginny be planning a revenge or get-back-with-me? Maybe Luna is right. Ginny's planning something … _

**--- With Sapphire, Blaise, Blade, Draco, and Anna ---**

The five of them found themselves stand on beautiful, lush green grass. They had used a Portkey to the Marlston-Wells Village when they stopped at Anna's office in Diagon Alley.

Anna began to walk towards a small hillock, the other four followed her. In less than five minutes, they went over the hillock and had a good view of the Marlston-Wells Village down below.

"I didn't realize Marlston-Wells was also a village," stated Blaise.

"Not many people realize that," said Mrs. Simoes. "Many witches and wizards are attracted by the power of Marlston-Wells.

"It looks like an extended version of Knockturn Alley," stated Draco. He scanned over the village and the people that were milling about quickly. "They're all dark wizards and witches, just of the peasant class."

The five of them walked down the hillock and into the village, causing all the witches and wizards to stop and stare at them suspiciously.

"Excuse me," said Anna to a woman standing near to a book shop.

The woman straightened herself and glare at Anna. At the corner of the teens' eyes, they saw that the other villagers begun to circling and enclosing around them, waiting for them - or Anna - to state their business.

"We're looking for a way to transport to Marlston-Wells Manor," said Anna. "Do you know anyone who could aid us?"

The woman's untrusting eyes flicked over to Anna and then to the four teens. When his eyes fell upon the three young men, she paused in surprise. Then she looked back to Anna. "What business do you have there?" asked the woman, suspiciously.

"Our own business," said Blaise coldly, before Anna could reply.

The woman grinned in cold amusement. Some of the other villagers snickered behind them. "No one goes to the Marlston-Wells," stated the woman, in her Know-It-All voice. "It comes for you."

"Excuse me?" asked Anna in confusion.

An old woman came pushing past the woman and got up close to Anna's face, her small eyes and small nose examining her. She shook her head in dissatisfaction and then she turned her attention to the teens. She looked at Draco and Blaise in approvement. She then turned her attention at Blade and cackled with glee.

"Powerful and strong," said the old woman in a crackly voice. "Smart and protective, too."

She looked at Sapphire in amazement and everyone watched as a pleased and a teary expression plastered itself on her face. She placed a boney hand on her cheek.

"You have finally returned to us, My Lady," said the woman in a pleased and shaky voice. She began to shuffle away through the large crowd, pushing them aside as she called back to them. "Follow me."

The old woman led them to a beautiful, medium-sized black inn, which was at the end of the road. Outside of the inn hung a sign that read; 'The Dragon Inn'. As soon as they entered, their attention was on the sight of an enormous dragon head in the middle of the room. Its large gaping jaws were wide open and a fire burned hotly within it. The five walked in and looked around as they did so; everything in the inn was sparkly clean. Everything in this inn were mostly dark colours, there's a few semi-bright colours here and there though.

"Lucy!" called the old woman.

A middle-aged woman came out from a back room. She dresses like the inn. There were very few outsiders to the Marlston-Wells these days. As soon as she saw the five outsiders, she immediately became suspicious.

"They are heading towards the Manor," said the old woman. "The Young Miss has finally come home." She turned and patted Sapphire on the cheek affectionately.

Lucy turned to Sapphire. She stepped closer and examined the details of Sapphire's face. Lucy didn't look convinced as the older woman. Over the last sixteen years, there had been many pretenders coming to the Marlston-Wells, claiming to be the missing heiress or that their adopted child was the very one. But never. Never had Ruth brought anyone to her before.

"Are you certain, Ruth?" asked Lucy as she continued eyeing Sapphire over.

"She's the one," said Ruth, firmly. "Just like her Mother."

"Excuse me Madam," said Anna. "We're searching for transport to the Marlston-Wells Manor. Would you happen to know anyone who can assist us?"

"And just who are you?" asked Lucy, rudely.

"Anna Simoes," said Anna. "I am Lady Marlston-Wells' solicitor, handling the transfer of the estate into her possession."

"We shall see about that," said Lucy. She turned and called to a House-Elf. "These five wish to go to the Manor."

The House-Elf's eyes widened in fright before he looked at the visitors and then he ran to the back room.

"Will a House-Elf be taking us there?" asked Draco, almost disgustingly.

"Oh, no, Sir," said Lucy. "You just don't go up to the Manor. You'll never find it. Enchantments and protection spells surround the Marlston-Wells Manor."

"How will we get there, then?" asked Sapphire. "We have the key with us."

Lucy and Ruth looked surprised at the news. "You do?" asked Ruth. "Let me see it!"

Ruth knew what the key to the Marlston-Wells looked like. She had been entrusted with this knowledge by the former Lord and Lady. Sapphire pilled the key from her pocket and held it up. Ruth studied it as it gleamed in the firelight and she recognized its familiar shape. Then again, someone else could have made a copy of it, assuming that they had seen it before as well.

"That key won't matter," said Ruth. "Not yet. You won't be going to the Manor tonight and you'll have to stay here."

"I suggest you tell us how we can get to the Manor, now," snapped Blade, coldly.

"I'm afraid we can't go do that sir," said Lucky, wringing her hands together. "For centuries, people traveling to the Manor had to stay here. Then I and my ancestors before we would send the word, as I just have, my Lord. If they were truly an invited guest of the Lord and Lady's, then a carriage would come for them in the morning." She looked at Blade in fear as she felt his slight anger. "It's the _only_ way. It comes for you."

"Well, we're hardly expected," said Anna. "There is no one living in the Manor to allow anything. In fact, the current Lady is standing right before you. Can she not enter her own home without permission?"

The two older women exchanged knowing looks. "The Marlston-Wells is not empty," said Ruth, finally. "It is kept by The Mist. It is they who will judge whether you are who you say you are. They cannot be followed for they will see right through you." She looked directly at Sapphire. "When they find that you are indeed Lady Marlston-Wells, they will serve you faithfully for the rest of your days.

"That is why you must stay here the night," added Lucy. "They'll come to you and judge you. It's the only way.

"But who are - or _what_ are - The Mist?" asked Sapphire.

_How can anyone be in the Manor?_ thought Sapphire. _A true Marlston-Wells must be with them._

"They are not people, Miss," said Ruth. "They are not like any other creature you've ever known. No one really knows what they are. You can't see them unless they wish to be seen and they can take any form they wish. They are not ghosts either, for they never had their own flesh."

"And they live at the Manor?" asked Draco.

"Beneath it, Miss," said Ruth. "Beneath the Dungeons even, but they know everything that goes on inside the Manor, especially if it concerns you, My Lady.

Draco sighed. "So these … things - whatever they are - are going to come together while we sleep and pass judgment on us?" asked Draco.

"Yes," said Lucy, nodding. "That is the only way."

"I suppose we must stay here then," said Sapphire. She turned to Anna. "Mrs. Simoes, I'm sure you must have a family waiting for you, somewhere. I don't want to have to keep you from them all night. If you wish to return home, we'll be alright."

"Oh no, my Lady," said Anna. "I could leave you here in the village. Summer said you'll only be safe in the Manor."

"I'll take a room," said Anna, looking at Lucy and Ruth. "I'll leave in the morning when I know you're safely on your way."

"Alright then," said Sapphire. "Thank you for your concern."

"Well, goodnight then." said Ruth as she turned to leave the inn.

"Wait … Ruth," said Sapphire, stopping the old woman. "You seem to know a lot of things about the Marlston-Wells. I was wondering if perhaps we can talk again soon. Can I come see you sometime?"

Ruth nodded at her and smiled in approval. "Yes, Miss, you may," said Ruth. "Welcome home."

Sapphire gave her a smile and nodded before Ruth turned and left. Blade caught Sapphire's eyes and nodded. _So he noticed that Lucy and Ruth are demons, too,_ thought Sapphire.

Lucy summoned another House-Elf. "Are the rooms ready?" asked Lucy.

The Elf nodded and waited for them to follow him up the stairs.

"We only require two rooms," said Sapphire. "One for Mrs. Simoes and the one for the rest of us."

Lucy raised her eyebrow in amusement. "You are just like your Mother, My Lady," commented Lucy. "Goodnight."

Sapphire didn't comment anymore as she turned to follow the House-Elf. She didn't feel the need to hide her relationship with Blade, Blaise, and Draco. She didn't hide it at school, where there're hundreds of people she knew, who were, just a bunch of strangers to her and her soon-to-be-mates.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

As soon as the four teenagers hit the large bed, they fell asleep right away. Sapphire was between Blaise and Draco, and Blade was beside Draco. It was Blade's idea for the sleeping arrangement. He thought that Blaise and Draco should get use to being around Sapphire more, than just standing, sitting and walking with or near her. So he made a little sacrifice; he let the two guys sleep beside her while he sleeps beside one of the guys. Just for a couple of days, of course.

About three hours later, at 2:30**AM**, a dark blue mist seeped under the door and into the room where the four teenagers lay fast asleep. It swirled around the bed, gathering in strength and thickness. A tendril of the mist reached out and was drawn into the body of the teenage girl as she took a breath through her nose. The said girl whimpered and moved her head, but she didn't wake up.

After a few minutes, the mist moved out of her with an exhale and the girl slept peacefully, again. It did not bother with her companions. If their mistress accepted these three men, then they would too. They saw her love for the boys, even though she _just_ accepted the blonde and Italian, it was all inside her. They now knew_everything_ they needed to know about her.

The mist swirled once again and went out back under the door to prepare the arrival of their special mistress. Oh, yes, their mistress is a special one alright. She's not a Fox Demon, like her parents and the rest of her ancestors.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The next morning, the four teenagers came downstairs. Mrs. Simoes was already there, sitting at the table, waiting for them. Lucy came in, happily when she heard them and smiled widely. "Good morning, My Lady and My Lords!" said Lucy, cheerfully.

Sapphire, Blaise, Blade, and Draco paused; staring at Lucy curiously, wondering what had brought such a change over the previously unfriendly inn keeper. Blade looks like he didn't care. They approached the table as Lucy poured coffee or tea in each of their cups.

"Your carriage is waiting outside whenever you're ready to go, My Lady and My Lords," said Lucy, nodding her head towards the window.

They look outside and saw a shiny black coach attached to four black horses, each of them wearing fancy black plumes on their heads.

"They came last night?" asked Sapphire with wonder. She and Blade didn't sense them last night. "The Mist?"

"Of course, they have, My Lady or that coach wouldn't be here," said Lucy. She hadn't seen that coach for sixteen years. That was proof enough that this girl was who she said she was.

"We didn't notice," said Sapphire. "They didn't wake us."

"They're silent, Miss," said Lucy. "Very silent."

Anna seemed satisfied with the situation now that the inn keeper was in better spirits. She had breakfast with them before she look his leave after making sure that they had everything they needed and such.

"Lady Marlston-Wells, it's been a pleasure," said Anna, bowing. "Please don't hesitate to call upon me if you need my services."

"Thank you, Mrs. Simoes," said Sapphire. "You have been very kind and very helpful."

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco boarded the driverless coach. Inside the coach was richly done, and inside was all the shades of red that you could think of.

Lucy and Ruth came out of the inn, and stood beside the driverless coach. "Now, don't hesitate to send for anything you might need, my Lady," said Ruth. "There are plenty of people here willing to help you if you need it."

"Alright," said Sapphire. "Thank you, so much."

Lucy and Ruth waved as the horses began to move, already knowing the way. Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco looked out of the window, at the villagers as they came out of their homes and shops to stare. This time, instead of glaring/staring with suspicion and hatred, they smiled and bowed/curtsied as the coach passed.

They could all hear some of their shouts as they spread the news like wild fire, to one another. "It's the young Miss!" said numerous of voices at once. "She's finally back! She's been found!"

Sapphire sat back and wondered how her non-Death Eater parents could have been so well liked here, as to have caused the villagers to be excited about another Marlston-Wells arriving. Even though her parents are Death Eater, if anyone mentioned the name Marlston-Wells anywhere else in the Wizarding World, people shiver in fear, but here, they seem so admired and adored.

"They seem to like you," commented Blaise, casually.

"They seem to consider themselves as your people, Mia," said Draco. "You saw how they reacted when we first arrived. They were very protective of the Marlston-Wells. They were probably saved, rescued or helped by Marlston-Wells in the past.

The carriage past a few hills, rocks, trees, flowers, etc, but the Marlston-Wells Manor was still, no where to be seen. They looked in all directions, but the four teenagers couldn't see anything, but the countryside down below.

"Well, it's safe to say that the Marlston-Wells Manor is not close to the Marlston-Wells village," said Draco as he and everyone else continued to look around.

The carriage now headed down the other side of the hill and into a narrow grassy valley. The odd thing is that the road ends right against the side of a hill that's down below them. There's no way they could pass. _Unless_, of course, there's a magical barrier, like Platform Nine and ¾. The four horses picked up the speed as they headed downhill until they were running at full speed.

They closed their eyes until they felt sunlight on their faces, again. They opened their eyes and found the most _glorious_ sight. Clean, cut green grass spread around them for miles, along with trees, magical fountains, and statues of wizards and witches, who were now turning and bowing their greetings. The horses slowed their pace as they made their way down the long, dark brick road and through the gardens, giving them the chance to look around.

"Now, this is more like it," said Blaise and Draco in unison, smiling appreciatively.

"I wonder who's taking care of all this," said Blaise.

"Probably the House-Elves," said Draco.

They had finally caught a glimpse of the Manor itself, when the carriage appeared from a tunnel of high trees. The Manor spread across the land like a large - a '_**very**_' large - super Shopping Centre. Its impressive façade sported tall fluted columns surrounding the immense front porch with gleaming tall windows on either side. It looked just as immaculately cared for as the garden and showed no sign of its age.

" … Whoa," exclaimed Sapphire, Blaise, and Draco.

"Hn," said Blade, glancing at the large Manor boringly, but his eyes tells a different story.

"So this is the place where we'll be spending a month at," said Sapphire, looking around everywhere, but her eyes were on the Manor, thinking if this is the size of the Manor - then think of how big the library is!

"A month," repeated Draco. "Christmas Holidays are only two weeks."

"We could always cast a Timing Spell," said Sapphire. "For us, it's a month because of the Timing Spell, but outside of the Manor, it'll be two weeks."

"That's a nifty spell," said Blaise. "So Summer doesn't know what we're suppose to do here?"

"Nope," said Sapphire. "He doesn't know. We're supposed to be here and collect my in inheritances."

"Anything else?" asked Blade, coldly, still looking at the Manor.

"Much earlier, Professor Summer told me that the Marlston-Wells have _always_ been well kept," said Sapphire, thinking back to God-knows-when. "He only knows that Dark Wizards and Witches have been desperate to come here to receive more power. The problems are that when they leave Marlston-Wells, they can never remember anything from the encounter to Marlston-Wells and any notes that they seem to disappear."

When they had almost reached the front of the manse, the driveway turned to circle around an enormous fountain. Hermione was gazing at the dragons in the fountain spurting red water instead of fire.

The carriage stopped, next to the entrance stairway _and_ standing in a long row in front of the entrance stairway were around eighty House-Elves. They stood still as they waited for their new mistress, smiles barely repressed on their faces. They wore a black, red, and silver uniform, with the Marlston-Wells' Crest on their fronts and backs.

A strange looking House-Elf that was much bigger than the other House-Elves opened the carriage door and was beaming at Sapphire, waiting for her and her companions to step out.

"Welcome home, Mistress," said the bigger House-Elf. "We are very pleased that you have finally returned to us, Mistress."

Sapphire stepped out of the carriage, cautiously, followed by her three soon-to-be-mates.

"Well," said Sapphire, looking around the long row of House-Elves. "I thought all House-Elves that were living here left."

"Oh no, Mistress," said the big House-Elf. "Where would we go? We belong here, Mistress. Who would take care of Marlston-Wells if not us?"

"I see," said Sapphire. "What is your name?"

"My name is Shadow, Mistress," said the big House-Elf, proudly and bowing.

"You don't seem like a full House-Elf," said Sapphire, tilting her head a bit. "Maybe a half House-Elf and a Half … Goblin, perhaps?"

"Yes, Mistress, you are correct," said Shadow, nodding furiously. "The old mistress required me to keep all the others in line."

"That's nice," said Sapphire. "Will you show us around, Shadow?"

"Oh yes, Mistress," said Shadow, beamingly. "I would be happy to do so!"

Shadow clapped his hand and almost all of the House-Elves ran into the Manor, with four remaining behind to take care of the luggage, which flew from their pockets to the four House-Elves, growing to their regular size.

The entrance door flew open on its own and the four House-Elves scurried in, quickly disappearing from the sight before them.

"You won't have to see the others much anymore, Mistress," said Shadow. "They'll get their work done quietly so you won't be disturbed. If you have a special request, you can just tell me and I'll make sure it gets done."

They heard him, but didn't do anything. They stood there, gazing around at the _enormous_ foyer. Two grand staircases sat in the middle of the room with statues on the sides.

"I'm glad you don't have to clean this Manor," commented Blaise.

"Shadow, why would I need this key if you are all here?" asked Sapphire. "We went to quite a bit of trouble to get this." She held out the key that they had retrieved from Gringotts.

"That key is for apparating here, Mistress," said Shadow. "No one can do without that key in their hand."

They spent the rest of the morning and afternoon touring the enormous and numerous halls and rooms of Marlston-Wells, taking a break once in a while for lunch. At one point in the day, Shadow led them into a children's nursery, filled with stuffed animals, blankets, and baby toys. Along one side was a fancifully, beautiful, and probably expensive carved bassinet.

"This was your room, Mistress," said Shadow.

Sapphire walked inside, slowly, looking around. The room was beautiful and cozy. She, along with almost, everyone else, thought that Marlston-Wells would be a creepy, haunted old mansion, but it turned out quite the opposite.

"Shadow?" asked Sapphire. "Why are there no pictures of my parents anywhere?"

"The old Mistress and Master didn't care for photographs taken of them, Mistress," said Shadow. "There might be some of them somewhere."

"Would Mistress like to see the room we've fixed up for you and the young Masters now?" asked Shadow.

"The room?" repeated Sapphire, grinning. "You knew that we wanted to stay together?"

"Of course, Mistress," answered Shadow. "The Mist told us everything, Mistress."

"They spoke to you?" asked Sapphire with interest. "What exactly are they?"

"I don't know what they are, Mistress," answered Shadow. "They don't speak to me with a voice. They say things in my head."

"Oh," said Sapphire, sighing. She was tired from the slightly long tour, which she found interesting and beautiful, in a dark and slightly sinister ways, of course. "I think we are ready to rest."

"Certainly, Mistress," said Shadow. "We can finish up the tour on other days. Follow me, Mistress and Young Masters."

This is a big Manor or Castle. Probably around a hundred floors or something like that. They finished thirty floors, seventy floors to go. They didn't go into the Dungeons, so they can't say for that. Such a pity too, Sapphire wanted to find out if she has the same mind as her parents and vice-versa. But oh well, there's always other days.

Sapphire, Blaise, Blade, and Draco followed Shadow down the long hall and across another sitting room until they reached a pair of large doors. Waving open the doors, Shadow lead them into a large, opulent bedroom with a bed that could have fit a dozen people. It also contained a large sitting area and a connected bathroom with a large sunken bath in the center. Beyond the room with the bath was a _large_ shower room that had a maze of spigots aimed in different directions and large benches with waterproof pillows strewn around. The four smiled as they went back into the bedroom.

**--- The Granger Manor ---**

"I hope they're ok," said Jane, worryingly. "I hope they won't get in trouble."

"Don't worry, dear," said Richard, soothingly. "They're all smart. They'll be fine, you'll see."

"I hope so," whispered Jane.

**--- At Hogwarts with Ginny ---**

_It's about time!_ thought Ginny, holding a vial of Love Potion that someone made for her.

She ran down to the kitchen and ordered the House-Elves down there to make Cauldron Cakes. When finished, she took the cakes and left. Outside of the entrance to the kitchen, she took out the vial of Love Potion and added two drops on the middle of the cakes, leaving the ones around the edges of the plate alone. Then she placed the bottle in her pocket and walked towards the Great Hall where she knew that the boys were.

"Harry! Ron!" called Ginny, walking towards the Gryffindor Table.

Harry and Ron groaned softly. "Hullo Ginny," said the two boys, dully.

Both boys acted like nothing happened, that they didn't heard anything between Ginny and Nott. Both of them acted stupid, which they're_very_ good at.

"What do you have there?" asked Ron, looking in the plates at the delicious-looking Cauldron Cakes.

"Cauldron Cakes, of course!" said Ginny. "Want some?"

"Would I?!" said Ron, grabbing four at the edge of the plates, seeing that it was about to fall, it looked a bit tipsy. He stuffed his mouth and chewed. "'Og 'tuff. 'Asty."

Ginny looked at his brother disgustingly. "Swallow your food before speaking, Ronald," said Ginny.

"Right," said Ron, swallowing the cakes. "Sorry Hermione." He said absentmindedly, whipping his mouth on the back of his black sleeve.

"Ginny," corrected Ginny.

"What?" asked Ron, looking at his sister.

"It's Gin-ny," pronounced Ginny. "_Not_ Hermione." She said in distaste.

"Right," said Ron.

"Hey, is that Cauldron Cakes?" asked Colin Creevey as he and his brother, Dennis Creevey, walked towards the trio. "Looks tasty." He said, glancing at the plate of Cauldron Cakes. "Mind if we have some?" He asked Ron.

"Sure," said Ron, taking the plate of Cauldron Cakes from Ginny and giving it to Dennis.

"Thanks," said Dennis and then he took the plates to his fellow Third and Fourth Year Gryffindor classmates.

The Third and Fourth Years dug in, and it was _delicious_!

"Ginny, I love you!" announced Colin suddenly, looking up at Ginny. "Marry me?"

_Well, shit,_ thought Harry. _Someone actually wants to marry Ginny._ He thought, amusingly.

_Glad it's Colin and not Harry,_ thought Ron, not really caring … well, not_that_ much at least. _As long as she with anyone from Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, I don't care. But Michael Corner is a definite no. No stupid Hufflepuffs either. And __**definitely**__ no slimy Slytherins._

_Shit, fuck, damn,_ thought Ginny, swearing like a (Muggle) sailor. _Harry was the one that suppose to ask me to marry him. __**Not**__ Creevey._

"Ginny, marry _me_!" announced Dennis. "_I_ love you _more_."

"No, me!" said a Third Year.

"You're wrong," said a Fourth Year. "She's going to marry _me_."

"**GINNY, MARRY ME!!!**" yelled Michael Corner, kneeling on the floor infront of her and kissing her hands. "**I LOVE YOU!!!! WOULD YOU DO ME AN HONOUR OF MARRYING ME?!?!?!**"

"Ginny!" yelled a few Gryffindor Third Years. "Marry me!"

They ran over to Ginny, the other Gryffindors that had a Cauldron Cakes or two followed. Ginny screamed and ran out of the Great Hall with all Third and Fourth Gryffindors following her, and a Ravenclaw, Michael Corner.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**" yelled Ginny while running out of the Great Hall with her young admirers.

Harry and Ron were just sitting there, staring at the young crowd of boys in shock and surprise. Harry stopped paying attention when a certain girl with long blonde hair from Ravenclaw appeared at the entrance door.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Baaaaaad Ginny! Can't say she doesn't deserve it though._::Shrugs::_ What? I hate her with a passion, well, even more so. You should know that, already!! Ok, ok. My _lovely_ cousins _::Sarcastic::_ wants me to put in the fact that they're going to help me with a few chapters, this chapter is included. All three of us like the same thing; horror and scary movies. I, sometimes, forget some scenes and stuff, and my cousins remind me. But I still don't like them. _That_ much.

My two cousins helped me with this too. No, actually, both of them did this chapter. When they finished, they sent it to me so I can read them over and I just did 'The Betrayal' - I think. My cousins are the same cousins as before, Michael (19) and Samantha (22). If you want to contact Samantha, her e-mail is dfkuhrelvnrgiohtrlkgv (AT) hotmail (DOT) com. This is her _side account_ or whatever. She just typed down whatever, that's why her e-mail looks like ... well, nothing. Lolz. So any comments, questions, or well, just about anything, contact Samantha, since she Michael literally did the whole chaper.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	40. Chapter 40

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**DemonessMarlston-Wells (ME):** Remember rule number one! No killing the author!. :) I have been lazying about for some time now … Opps.

**karaburnes, Monnbeam:** Yes, I talked to Petalsoft for the story '_What A Witch Needs_' on AFF thanks to aunt.

**lilyadrienneriddle (Anonymous):** Unfortunately, Harry and Ron don't know. They're just like 'wtf'. Lolz. Right. Hehe. I kind of forgot about Marie. Kind of locked in a bedroom somewhere … she kind of went crazy. She _really_ want to look for Ginny. Mumbling something about making the wench not able to have kids or something. Hehe.

**ivy.luvs.dramiones, Hotkat144, Isabella Heart:** Lolz. Thank you. :)

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** I know. Bad, bad, baaaaaaaaad Ginny. She'll get what's coming to her. _::Evil laughter::_

**Darkness-Lightness:** Knowing her, she'll probably be a bit more careful … which isn't a secret that she **SUCKS** at it!

**PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** I know, me too. I would never ask her, even if I was a boy, never ever, ever, ever (repeat until you die). _::Shudders::_ Oh God, I have goosebumps. Dang.

**NickyFox13:** True, but Voldemort don't call her that much. Only on school days, which isn't a lot. Only like what? Once a month or less or something? Lolz.

**Moraine Damodred Fan:** Ok. She wants '**FABULOUS**'. Um. I don't think there's any of that in this story. No one in the story is named **FABULOUS**. Sorry. There's a young, ugly, red-haired Gryffindor witch that has multi-names though. Like Bitch, ugly, slut, whore, etc. Ok! I hope you take Lorraine to the Hospital or Family Doctor a.s.a.p! O.o

**saphirremoon866335866 (Anonymous & Reviewed on Ch. 36):** Aww, thank you!. :)

**nayloo:** Alright. I'll try to add it. Thank you. :) Yes, Blade and Draco will become Demons. The two Grangers don't know because everytime they go there, it's by Floo or Portkeys. Lucky. Because they don't have to walk … or drive … Damn witches and wizards.

**Mystic Archer Horse:** Ok. Do you think Ginny's going to get smarter now?. _::Burst out laughing::_ Never mind. That's a stupid question. Lolz.

**Apostle1Apostle2:** Doesn't a lot of people hate Ginny?. _::Jump up and down::_ **I DO! I DOOOOO!!**

**Megan C (Anonymous):** Yes, it was a Ch. 39. I don't know how many chapters are left. I was kind of … procrastinating. Hehe. Opps.

**Megan Consoer:** Ok. I'm glad you enjoy the chapter(s).

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks a lot for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your favourites/alerts!. :D You're the best!. :D I know, I have been procrastinating. Sorry!! But someone reminded me to update … Thanks, '_TheSecretAnonymous_'. :)

This chapter isn't Beta'd. When it is, I'll replace it. :) Sorry about the wait!! Please R&R!!!!. :D

* * *

**Chapter Forty: The Hall of Portraits, Demons**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

Some of the information I have in my chapters were made by my cousins, which they took from Petalsoft. Her story is on AFF (AdultFanFiction). Her story is called '**_What A Witch Needs_**'. Samantha said that it is really good, but really mature, which is most likely why it is on AFF and not FF(dot)net. So, she said that if you're old enough - the adult age in your country - you should read it. Sammy also mentioned that it is completed. Not sure about any sequel.

_**I DON'T THINK THIS CHAPTER IS BETA'D. SORRY. WHEN THE CHAPTER IS BETA'D BY MY BETA, I'LL RE-POST IT. :) SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT. ALMOST A MONTH, SORRRRRY!**_

**--- Last Time … ---**  
_  
They ran over to Ginny, the other Gryffindors that had a Cauldron Cakes or two followed. Ginny screamed and ran out of the Great Hall with all Third and Fourth Gryffindors following her, and a Ravenclaw, Michael Corner._

_"__**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**__" yelled Ginny while running out of the Great Hall with her young admirers._

_Harry and Ron were just sitting there, staring at the young crowd of boys in shock and surprise. Harry stopped paying attention when a certain girl with long blonde hair from Ravenclaw appeared at the entrance door._

**--- This Time … ---**

After a long and restful nap, the teens dressed and went to the Dining Room for breakfast. They followed their noses, well, mostly Blade's and Sapphire's noses. Like always, the House-Elves always make a delicious meal. After they finished their breakfast, Shadow took them exploring again. They finished forty floors by 10:00**PM**, thirty more floors to go.

"I would _really_ like to take a look at the libraries again," said Sapphire at the clock.

The libraries. Now that's the places that she was looking forward to for the past two days. The late Dinner plates, dishes, cups, etc disappeared and Shadow reappeared.

"Is there anything you require, Mistress?" asked Shadow, bowing low.

"Yes, can you show us the way to the largest library in Marlston-Wells, please?" asked Sapphire.

Shadow bowed and led the way to the largest library in the Manor, which was lit up when the House-Elf snapped his fingers. The four teens walked up to the _billions_ of shelves and started glancing at the titles of various of books.

"Will that be all, Mistress?" asked Shadow, standing by the door.

"Yes," said Sapphire. "Thank you. You may go."

Shadow bowed down low once more before he popped away.

The books are old, but they look brand new. Either the Marlston-Wells took really good care of their books or the House-Elves do's. The books on the shelves has books such as 'Blood Magic', 'Killing Curses with Finesse', 'Dark Ritual', and 'Blood Ritual'.

They spent the next hour pulling books off the shelves and reading about various dark spells, curses, poisons, rituals, etc. Sapphire and Draco fell asleep, reading a book about dark spells on double couches, leaving Blaise and Blade to levitate the two sleeping teens to their room.

The next day, Shadow led them to the Dungeons. A small map that was enchanted with a true Marlston-Wells blood can activate it. Judging by the map - there's thirty-five floors for the Dungeons. The Dungeons has stone steps that's rough and lit with torches. The Dungeons has many rooms that looks like jail rooms and such. The _first_ six floors or so is like jail rooms, the _last_ two floors were used for rituals. It's certainly more than cold enough. The storage rooms, which includes tools and ingredients, were at the very end of floors.

In the second storage room that they came upon held cages. On a whole side of the wall, cages of various sizes. In the cages were snakes, real and live ones.

"They keep the mouse and rat populations down, Mistress," said Shadow, answering their unvoiced question. "Marlston-Wells has always kept snakes."

The four teens looked over the snakes carefully and curiously. Many of the snakes are large and beautiful, but dangerous, of course.

When done, Sapphire, being Sapphire and once as Hermione, asked a _very_ bookworm-ish question. "Do you have any other libraries in the Manor?" asked Sapphire.

"Of course, Mistress," said Shadow. "The second library is near the old mistress' and lord's room. Right this way … "

A few minutes later, the five of them were in a smaller library. There's shelves along the walls, but there's one small shelf that caught their attention. All of the other shelves were black, but this one shelf was blood red.

"That would be all, thank you, Shadow," said Sapphire.

Shadow bowed low and then he popped out.

Sapphire went to the red shelf and scanned at the books that were there. There's a few books on the shelf, but only five books caught her attention. They're 'Forbidden Potions, Forbidden Histories, and Forbidden Charms/Spells, By Grace Marlston-Wells and Adam Granger', 'The Book of Dangerous/Magical/Private/Unknown/Rare Rituals, by Grace Marlston-Wells', 'Spells & Tricks Against/For Occlumency, By Grace Marlston-Wells and Adam Granger', 'Discovering Your true Power & Worth, By Adam Granger', and 'Ways to Avoid or Tricks Any Potions, Charms/Spells/Hexes & More, By Grace Marlston-Wells and Xavier Marlston-Wells'.

"Do you think they're your parents, Mia?" asked Blaise, standing sightly behind her.

"I don't know," said Sapphire, softly. "But we're obviously related. Marlston-Wells aren't commonly known surnames, only a _very_ few families has it."

"They might be your uncle, aunt, or grandparents," said Blaise, looking at one of the bloods by one of the Marlston-Wells, looking for any pictures, but there's none. "No pictures in here." He put the book back into its proper place.

"Shadow might know," said Draco.

"Maybe," said Sapphire, then she yawned.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That night, Sapphire found her sleep disturbed by the sound of the bedroom door opening. She opened her eyes and was startled to find a man in black standing at the foot of the bed and looking intently at her. The man had black hair and blue eyes. He's probably about 6'1".

"Who are you?" asked Sapphire, looking at the man suspiciously.

She didn't sense him. Actually, he doesn't have any sense or aura around him. Blade didn't sense him. She doubt that Blaise and Draco did …

"Follow me," said the man, his mouth not moving, but Sapphire heard his voice … inside her head. "I must show you."

"Show me what?" asked Sapphire, getting up, slowly.

"Follow," said the man and he turned around. He walked through the closed bedroom door …

Sapphire furrowed her eyebrows as she crawled off of the bed and opened the door. She just saw the man, as a solid person, but just when he walked through the door, he was transparent. The man was walking down the hallway, towards the staircase. She hurried up and caught up with the man, following him at a safe distance.

Blade had awoken from the movement of the bed when Sapphire crawled off and he watched her as she left the room. Blade narrow his eyes. He could feel something. Something was in here, but it's gone now. He got up and followed Sapphire just as she reached the stairs.

"Sapphire," called Blade, running to get to her. In a black blur, he was next to her. "Where are you going?"

"Come on, Blade," said Sapphire, grabbing his arm. "I'm following someone." He pulled Blade with her with the stairs.

"Who?" asked Blade.

Sapphire pointed straight ahead as they reached the bottom of the stairs. "That man," said Sapphire.

"There's no one here," said Blade, looking around them and then narrowing his eyes.

"I guess I can only see him then," said Sapphire. They continued to walk. "It may be The Mist. They could take on any form they want, remember?"

"Hn," said Blade.

Further down the hallway, they could see a large panel in a wall slide open on its own. Blade raised his eyebrow in an unasked question.

"Yes," answered Sapphire. "He opened that secret door." She watched the man disappear through the panel doorway. Shadow never shown them this before and she was curious as to where it lead.

"Come on," said Sapphire.

When the reached the open panel, Sapphire could no longer see the man in black. They paused and then looked in with wonder at the very long, wide corridor that seemed to stretch on forever. There were no furnishings here, only large portraits hanging on both sides of the walls, the long corridor was too dark to see if anything else or anyone, but themselves was in here. Suddenly the torches on the walls, between every five portraits were lit up. They then, entered the corridor, slowly, looking from side to side at the portraits on the walls. The ones nearest them seemed very old because of the style of clothing the figures inside wore and because the colour of the painting looks really old too. The figures inside were still moving. The figures looked at them. Some of the males scowled at them and the females waved at them, merrily.

"The Hall of Portraits … " whispered Sapphire as they both slowly walked ahead and looked at the faces in the portraits as they passed.

As they walked further on, the portraits seemed to stop what they were doing, to watch them with curiosity.

"Who are you?" asked a male figure in a portrait.

Sapphire and Blade stopped and gazed up at a well-dressed, medieval-looking man with a serious face.

"I'm Hermione Grang - er - Marlston-Wells," said Sapphire. "This is Blade Turner." She gestured to Blade by her side.

"Hn," said Blade.

At her words, the corridor suddenly became filled with chatter as the portraitrs gossip with each other about this news.

"Marlston-Wells?" asked the man in thr portrait. "Is that right? Grace and Xavier's girl?"

"Yes," said Sapphire. Something inside her knew that Grace and Xavier Marlston-Wells are her parents.

"Why haven't you visited us before?" asked the man, reprimanding her. "Don't think your ancestors were important?"

"My ancestors?" asked Sapphire in amazement. "You are all my ancestors?"

Her eyes swept along the walls on both sides. The portraits had now quieted themselves as they listened to the conversation.

"Correct, girl," said a woman's voice in a portrait behind the two young couples. Sapphire and Blade turned around and looked at her. "We are all here, starting with the first Marlston." She stated and she pointed down the corridor towards the door where they first entered from. "They're Frederick and Alcina Marlston-Wells. They're still moving, surprisingly, since they died in the year 550."

"550?" repeated Sapphire in amazement. "That's so long ago." She looked at the portraits in appreciation. "All of you are here, everyone since that time? This is amazing."

"Yes," answered the man in the portrait next to the woman.

Sapphire studied the portrait. There, she saw a quick flash of something behind a few figures in the portraits. She tilted her head to the side. Something was … off.

"What kind of demon are you?" asked Sapphire, looking at one of the portraits. She looked at the edges of the portraits, but nothing was there, only their full names, and their birth-dates, and death-dates. "Your demon type isn't on here." She stated as she looked under the portraits.

"Of course not, dear," said woman. "We don't want any visitors or intruders just come in here and read whether we're humans or not. We are mostly Fox Demons. Some are even Dog Demons."

"That's not only the secret that lies deep within Marlston-Wells, is it?" asked Blade, coldly.

"You're a Forbidden Child, aren't you?" asked the first portrait behind them. Sapphire and Blade turned around. "Only a Forbidden Child could speak so coldly." He stated. "Dog Demons don't come as close."

"What kind demon are you?" asked Sapphire, curiously.

"A Dog Demon," said the man. "And to answer that young man's question - " He nodded at Blade. " - no, that isn't the only secret that lies deep within the walls of Marlston-Wells."

"Then what is?" asked Sapphire. "What could be more important than not being humans and are very close of being an immortal?"

The woman from the portrait behind them laughed and the two turned around to face her, again. "There's a deep, strong and secret power that's beneath Marlston-Wells," said the woman. "A power that is so strong that all the Dark Lords through the centuries have sought it, needed it, wanted it. What do you think is down there that would give such power?"

Sapphire started to think back from all the Histories and things that she learned from Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She narrowed it down to two person/demon. Sebastian, an out-of-control Dragon Demon, who wants to rule the four worlds, but he's dead now. More than 500 years ago. Another one is Merlin, himself. While it is true that he's all in for the Light, he lets his power control him, loosing his mind, slightly, and he's immortal, but a human. He _cannot_ die. Merlin disappeared _years_ and _years_ ago, and if he was dead, his body was never found.

"Merlin," said Blade, plainly.

"Merlin," repeated Sapphire. "Is his power in Marlston-Wells or is his _body_ in Marlston-Wells?"

"Both," replied the man, who was next to the woman, and the woman, in unison. "His power, his body, and his staff are in the Manor, in three separate rooms. His body is frozen and preserved. And you are now his guardian."

"Ex-exuse me?" asked Sapphire with wide eyes.

"As you know, Frederick and Alcina are the first Marlston-Wells," stated another woman. "They were chosen to guard Merlin's body. They built their home on top and called it Marlston-Wells."

"Why are there so many men?" asked Blade as he looked around him and could see there's more men than women. Much more, around two or three times more.

"Not all of us are Marlston-Wells," said a portrait at the top of the ceiling. The woman looked serious and stern. "You seem clever." She stated, staring at Blade, intently. "And precise." She added afterwards. "What else have you noticed about our portraits?"  
"There's more men than women," stated Sapphire. "They're in groups of three or four. Each group has two or three men and one woman."

"Correct," said the woman. "It is how our family are. As you know, most of us are Fox Demons, so we have large sexual appetites. Taking a third or fourth lover has to be agreed with your spouses, of course."

Sapphire and Blade nodded in understanding.

"If some of you are Fox Demons, then why don't I have a _much_ larger family?" asked Sapphire. "Along with brothers and sisters?"

"Because we were all hunted and killed off, dear," said the woman in the portrait. "Anyone who was alive and was able to escape, lived a short and miserable life without their mates."

Sapphire nodded in an understanding. Blade just 'hn'-ed. Foxes Demons are known for their large sexual appetites, but when they find their soul mate or soul mates, they're committed and faithful. They don't and won't sleep around, cheat, or be unfaithful towards their soul mate(s). Dog Demons are the same, they're just sexually active like Fox Demons. Fox Demons, canine demons (wolves and dogs), and some feline demons (cats, panthers, lions, and tigers) are very protective and possessive. You also have to have a death wish if you mess with a fox's, dog's, and wolf's family.

"Sapphire, darling?" called a woman's voice from far down the long corridor.

"Your mother calls," said a portrait.

Sapphire looked at the end of the corridor and walked all the way down to it, holding Blade's hand. All the portraits watched them with interest as they passed.

"Right here, Sapphire," said a man's voice.

The two turned and gazed upon the last three portraits in the corridor, two men and a woman. The man that called her, has light sandy blonde hair. He held himself very aristocratically as he looked down upon his daughter and Blade. The woman, that's in between the two men has blonde hair with a slightly dark gold highlights, styled in medium-sized ringlets. She held herself very gracefully and beautifully. The third and last portrait was a man. He has dark brown hair, that seems like black. All three held themselves gracefully and full of authorities, almost commanding everyone to pay attention to them.

"I am Xavier, your father," said the first portrait.

"I am Ethan, your second father," said the third portrait, on the right of the woman.  
"And I am Grace, your mother," said the woman.

Guess what Sapphire did, even if it doesn't happen often. Not none at all … She fainted! o.o

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Three days passed until Sapphire and Blade decided that Blaise and Draco should turn into Demons. The two wanted to be the same demons as their parents, so Sapphire wrote the parents a letter, each, saying that she need a few drops of their blood. She even send them four small and short bottles that should contain each of the parents' blood. Two days later, they got them back along with a letter saying 'Good luck'. Sapphire mixed Narcissa's and Lucius' blood together, then she added her own blood from one of her fingers, and then she did the same with Casey's and Mark's blood.

Sapphire gave the two young men their parents' blood and they drank it. Then, the four of them began the next step of mating. Sexual intercourse. It was the perfect timing because it would take the two minds' away from the pain that they will experience.

**--- At Hogwarts ---**

That same day, early in the morning, Harry and Ron woke up. They got ready and went to the Great Hall. When they got there, they saw Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer at Gryffindor Table. Not many people stayed back for Christmas this year.

"Good morning," greeted Harry, sitting at the Gryffindor Table, but not near any girls.

The four girls didn't say anything, but acted like he and Ron didn't even exist. A few minutes later, Ginny arrive and she sat beside Harry.

"Morning, Harry, Ron," said Ginny.

"'Monin'," greeted Ron, his mouth full of pancakes.

Ginny looked at her brother disgustingly. _Good Lord,_ thought Ginny. _How disgusting!_

"Morning, _Harry_," said Ginny, sweetly.

"Hi," said Harry, simply without even looking at her.

Jennifer snickered as she watched Ginny, trying to get Harry's attention by using some of her 'Feminine Weasley Charm', but it didn't work. Unfortunately, Jennifer's snickering caught Ginny's attention.

"What are you laughing at, you stupid Second Year?" sneered Ginny. "Go back to your own House Table."

Jennifer looked at Ginny with a look on her face that says 'I'm-better-than-you'. "You should go back to where you belong," said Jennifer. "Go back to the trash. And to answer your question, idiot, I was laughing at you." She stated in a 'duh' like voice. "How you try _way_ to hard to catch his attention. So hard, in fact, that you had to use a _Love Potion_." She sneered. "How low is that?" She shook her head.

"But _you_ can _always_ go _lower_, can't you, Weaselette?" asked Lavender, nonchalantly.

Ginny gasped. _How did she know?_ thought Ginny. _I was careful. No one was around when I use it. How did she find out?_

"I did not!" exclaimed Ginny, sounding very angry at the correct assumption. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"Do I?" taunted Jennifer.

"How else did those boys chased you, announcing 'I love you' and 'Marry me'?" asked Lavender. "None of them would _ever_ do that to you - _especially_ you. They don't even _talk_ to you. How do they know you? You obviously put a few drops of Love Potion in those Cauldron Cakes or a few drops of an Obsession Potion in them." She accused.

"That's the only way," said Katie. "Everyone here, literally, hates your guts. They don't just suddenly love you and want to marry you in less than fifteen minutes. It doesn't happen unless a Love or an Obsession Potions/Spells has been used." She narrowed her eyes at Ginny.

"Damn, you're desperate," stated Angelina.

"Shut up!" yelled Ginny. "You have no idea what you are talking about! _I_ don't even know what you're talking about!" She lied.

Harry think back to _her_ words; '_But knowing Ginny; she will probably want both revenge__ **and**__ plan._'

"Ginny," said Harry slowly. The said girl along with Ron and the four older girls looked at him. "You weren't going to use that Love Potion on me, did you?" He asked.

"N-no," said Ginny, paling even more. "O-of course not. Where did you get that idea." She laughed, nervously and fakely, in an obvious way.

"Surrrrrrre you didn't," chorused Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer.

"I didn't!" said Ginny. She looked at Harry, trying to convince the poor fella. "Harry, I didn't! Ron!"

"Ok, Ginny," said Harry, though he didn't believe her, not sure about Ron though.

"Ehh, Ginny," said Ron. "It _is_ kind-of like you to do anything for what you want." He said, slowly, choosing his words carefully. "And you want Harry to be your boyfriend … You can be really ambition when you want to be."

Ginny picked up her goblet of orange juice and dumped it on her brother's moppy, orange-red hair. She left, leaving a dripping brother, four laughing girls, and one suspicious The-Boy-Who-Lived.

**--- At Marlston-Wells Manor ---**

Three days. That's how many days Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco slept. They've been sleeping for _three_ days, straight! But while they slept, the four of them had the same dream. Sapphire and Blade took that chance, and taught Blaise and Draco how to control their all of their powers, being Animagus, and using some of the weapons. When they woke up, they were _really_ hungry. After all that sleep and training, it takes a lot of work.

When they finished, they went outside … and Blade, Blaise, and Draco got hit by snowballs. Hehe. And then, you know what that means, right? **SNOWBALL FIGHT!!!** When they came in, they were dry and not dripping wet, being fire Demons and mated to one or two, sure helps.

"Do you think we should visit your ancestors?" asked Blade with his voice cold, as usual.

Sapphire lifted her head and looked at him. "Lets," said Sapphire simply.

"Don't forget us," said Draco.

"Of course not," said Sapphire, leading the way. "Come on."

"It would be cool to look at the place," said Blaise. "I suspect our portrait will hang on those walls, someday."

"Oh, yeah," said Sapphire. "A _billion_ years from now, maybe more."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

They located the secret panel that opened into the Hall of Portraits with the help of Shadow and watched as the wall torches lit themselves one by one, seeming to go on as far as they could see.

Draco turned to Shadow. "Well, you look at that," said Draco. "Frederick and Alcina Marlston-Wells! I wonder what they would say if their portraits still spoke."

"I would say 'hi'," said Alcina.

"And I would say 'bye'," said Frederick, earning him a death glare from his wife.

"They talk," said Draco, shockingly.

"Of course," said Sapphire. "These are wizards _and_ Demons portraits. Of course they talk. They move too, no matter how old they are."

"Right, again, girl," said a portrait from down the hall.

The four of them walked further into the hall and looked for the speaker. The man in the portrait wore navy blue robes and he looked down on them in interest.

"Evander Marlston-Wells," said the man, introducing himself.

"Nice to meet you, Evander," said Sapphire. "When did you die?"

"I passed away in 1223," said Evander.

The noise of the hall grew as the portraits began speaking to each other.

"**SHUT UP!!**" yelled Evander.

"Oh, how rude!" exclaimed a woman down the hall in response to Evander's short temper.

"You'll have to excuse them," said Evander. "We get so very few visitors and we tire of speaking to each other.

"It's quite all right," said Sapphire. "I'm just happy that you're all here. It's truly amazing."

"Well, to you, maybe," sighed Evander. "Staying in the same room with them for centuries and centuries, can give you headaches. I suppose you didn't come here just to gaze upon us."

"No," answered Blaise. "We need to know more about Merlin and Marlston-Wells."

"Of course, you do," said Evander easily. "Well? What is it?"

"Have any of you ever gone to see Merlin, in his prison of ice?" asked Blaise.

The portraits began talking again, making it hard for the teens to hear anything, but a big jumble of noise. "**SHUT UP!!!**" yelled Evander, again. Then he looked down at the teens. "Good heavens, no, why would anyone want to do that?"

"Well, to see him … or perhaps to free him," said Draco like it was an obvious reason.

"Oh, goodness, no!" exclaimed a woman from above Evander.

"But why?" asked Draco. "He's Merlin. He's not dark, he's all for the Light Side."

"Everyone has a dark side, son," said Evander. "No one can be light. No matter what, everyone has a dark side."

"Merlin is an immortal," piped the woman. "He can never die. He's too powerful. But he can be frozen and leave him as such a state, forever."

"Thank you for speaking with us, Evander," said Sapphire. "Let's go see my parents." She said, looking at her three mates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Yes, Foxes are very sexual demons. In the Demon World, it's normal and whatnot. There's no such things or words as 'slut', 'whore', and such. _But_ if they were in the Human Worlds and do that, then the humans would be judging. Of course, females are different. So when they fight or whatever, they'll call each other names. The Demons don't judge because it's normal for Fox Demons, every demons knows this and it is worse when their Heat Cycle hits, which is around Spring time. Not to mention, the Heat Cycles hits _every_ demons, just at different time because of the species. Do you get it? Foxes are beautiful too - both sexes.

I skipped over the 'talking with Sapphire's parents' because it's not that important, the information that you need to know was the talk between the teens and Evander/the woman. For the next chapter, I'm skipping over the Christmas, ok? Honestly; they open their presents and then, they celebrate. With just the four of them. Do you catch my drift?. :D

Some of the information I have in my chapters were made by my cousins, which they took from Petalsoft. Her story is on AFF (AdultFanFiction). Her story is called '**_What A Witch Needs_**'. Samantha said that it is really good, but really mature, which is most likely why it is on AFF and not FF(dot)net. So, she said that if you're old enough - the adult age in your country - you should read it. Sammy also mentioned that it is completed. Not sure about any sequel.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!

_**Poll:**_

**What**_** Animagus**_** should they become? Any ideas? How **_**many**_** Animagus will they be? Wolf, Raven, Panther, Fox, Unicorn, Tiger, Eagle, Dog, Snakes, Dragon, and/or Phoenix, OTHER?**

Blade -  
Blaise -  
Draco -  
Daniel -  
Diamond -  
Jade -  
Luke -  
Ruby -  
Sapphire/Hermione -

Hello, hello! I'm back with another poll! This really isn't needed, but if it's good, then I'll add it on. Be specific for the 'Other' part - I'll add it on. This part is not needed - _but_ if you want any specific colours, types, or looks, add it on. Tell me in your reviews! This poll will only last '_a_' chapter! I have 42 chapters, or something like that, completed. But I can always go back to add your results and such. _Enjoy!_


	41. Chapter 41

Thanks for all of your reviews! And for those that added me onto their favorites/alerts! This chapter is a little short, I think, but I think it's because there's no '**_Comments, Questions & Answers_**' part. :) Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The next chapter will be up a.s.a.p. :) Sorry, I've been busy.

**Chapter Forty-One: Back to Hogwarts & Transfiguration, Part One**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is Beta'd by '_**Painelust**_'. She's my new Beta'd!. :) I decide to let '**_xXxmiserybusinessxXx_**' have a few days/weeks off. :)

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"The powers of Merlin are vast and terrible," said Evander. "Old Mordred could not take all of Merlin's powers, only Merlin's dark powers. Light powers cannot be draining from anyone because they reside in a person's very heart."_

_"Merlin is an immortal," said the woman. "He can never die. But he can be frozen and leave him as such a state, forever."_

_"Thank you for speaking with us, Evander," said Sapphire. "Let's go see my parents." She said, looking at her three mates._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

The four were, once again, in the library. "Such a fun month in Marlston-Wells," said Sapphire, sighing. "I don't want to leave." She hugged a black cushion.

"We're learning about Animagi in Transfiguration," stated Draco. "I want to see how the Old Cat teach us about Animagi."

Blaise snorted. "You just want to show off because we're Animagus," said Blaise.

"That too," said Draco, smirking; the classic Malfoy smirk.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco used a Portkey and guess where they landed? Right in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room. The people in the Slytherin, which wasn't a lot, all eight Seventh Years, jumped. Scaring the shit out of them.

"Relax, relax," drawled Draco, brushing himself off of imaginary dirt. "It's just us. Go do your stuff. Go!"

All of the Fifth Years and few Sixth Years left, everyone else stayed where they are.

"Well, such a nice drop in," said Sapphire. "I'll see you later, right, loves?"

"Of course," chorused Blaise and Draco.

"Hn," said Blade.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sapphire made her way to the Gryffindor Tower, told the Fat Lady the password, and went in. Only Lavender, Angelina, Katie, Jennifer, Ron, Harry, and Marie were in there.

"**HERMIONE!!!**" yelled Marie, suddenly.

The other six turned their heads to the entrance. Lavender, Angelina, Katie, and Jennifer smirked. Ron and Harry looked at the two hugging cousins, slightly longingly; if the three of them were still friends, it would be them hugging her, not the young Slytherin girl, even if they're cousins.

"You're early," said Katie as the young brunette walked to the girls.

Sapphire shrugged. "We stayed at Marlston-Wells Manor for a month," said Sapphire. "Besides, we're only a few days or so early."

"Four days early," corrected Marie automatically. "So why did you arrive here early?"

"We were pretty excited for our classes," said Sapphire, her eyes twinkling. "Well, the guys were pretty excited about our classes for Transfiguration; the Animagus one."

"Who wouldn't?" asked Lavender.

"No one," said Katie. "They would have to be stupid. We went there - " She nodded towards Angelina. " - and it was _really_ good. Minerva knows her stuff."

"Oh, that's right; why did you, Angelina, and Alicia stay here for an extra year for?" asked Sapphire. "Apprenticeship, maybe?"

"Yup!" said Angelina. "All three of us are in the apprenticeship; I'm with Madam Pomfrey, Katie's with Minerva, and Alicia's with Pomona."

"So, I guess we'll be seeing you in class then," said Sapphire, looking at Katie. "I wonder what we'll be doing." She looked at Katie.

"Don't look at me," said Katie. "Minerva didn't tell me. She'll tell me before the class starts."

"Well, I know what's going to happen," said Sapphire.

"What?!" asked the girls.

"Something exciting," said Sapphire.

The girls sweatdropped.

"I want to be in your Sixth Year Transfiguration class," said Marie.

"You're too young," said Katie, laughing. "Maybe in the next year."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

McGonagall made them take notes for the first class. In the second class, she started explaining about the rules of becoming an animagus and the consequences of becoming one, and an unregistered animagus.

McGonagall walked to the front of the room and looked at her class from above her classes. "Welcome back," said Professor McGonagall. "Beginning now until the end of the year, you'll be learning about Animagus. Not all of you may succeed in the endeavour as it is usually perfected by very skilled wizards and witches, and is a very rare ability. This ability has very strict guidelines through the Ministry of Magic. You would need to register what animal that you become, any distinguishable markings, and approximate size of the animal. If you are not registered with the Ministry of Magic and were caught, you would be strictly punished, and could have your wand taken away."

Lily Ghislaine raised her hand. "Professor?" asked Lily.

"Yes?" asked Professor McGonagall. "What is it?"

"Usually, vhat 'distinguish markings' are seen from the Animagus?" asked Lily.

"Birth marks, scars, and glasses are a few marks that are on your Animagi form when you transform into one," said Professor McGonagall. "They are one of a few things that the Ministry of Magic checked and recorded for. Sometimes, the Ministry of Magic checked thoroughly that they recorded every mark or scars on you. Does that answer your question, Miss Ghislaine?" She looked at Lily.

"_Qui_," said Lily, simply.

"Good," said Professor McGonagall. "Now I don't expect you to have an Animagi or an Animagus forms - "

"Professor, vhat do you mean by 'an Animagi or an Animagus forms'?" asked Lana. "A vitch or vizard can only have one Animagi form, right?"

"That is correct, Miss Montague," said Professor McGonagall. "A very few people can have more than one Animagus. Not many though."

"Do you know anyone?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Yes, I do," said Professor McGonagall. "It's the Headmaster. And next time, Mr Potter, raise your hand if you have a question."

"Sorry, Professor," mumbled Harry. "What kind of Animagus is Professor Dumbledore?"

"The Headmaster is an owl and a phoenix," answered Professor McGonagall. "As I was saying before, being an Animagi requires a lot of patience and knowledge. I don't expect anyone to be one just yet, until next year, however, I have to check, is anyone in this room that's an Animagi or an Animagus? Registered or unregistered? Any - "

Six hands went up; all Slytherins. "We all have more than one Animagus forms," said Jade. "We were train at eleven and got out forms then."

"What about you, Mr Malfoy?" asked Professor McGonagall, knowing that Draco and Blaise didn't train because they were at Hogwarts, and the Summer Holiday is too short to train and become an Animagus in just two months. "Mr Zabini?"

"We just got our forms this Christmas Holiday," said Blaise. "It's quite easy."

"Becoming an Animagus on Christmas Holidays are too short, Mr Zabini and Mr Malfoy," said Professor McGonagall. "It cannot be done."

"But it is," said Draco.

McGonagall looked at the two Slytherins and then looked at the class, who looked surprised, awe, shock, and jealous. Harry and Ron looked like a shock fish. Their mouths and eyes were wide open, and Ron's face was red as a tomato.

"Anymore students that can become an Animagi?" asked Professor McGonagall, excited that she has real Animagus students. The Marauders didn't count because they weren't registered and they believed that she didn't know.

Sapphire raised her hand up. "I'm also an Animagus," said Sapphire.

"Well, this is certainly a surprise," said Professor McGonagall. "I never would have thought that you are an Animagus." She thought of something for a moment. "Would you all be willing to show us your forms?"

"I'm willing," said Sapphire. She look at her Slytherin mates and friends. "What do you think, guys?"

Blade, Blaise, Draco, Ruby, Diamond, Luke, Jade, and Daniel looked at each other and then at the Professor. "Sure," said seven out of eight of them.

"Hn," said Blade.

"That's a 'yes'," translated Diamond, taking on a mischievous grin.

"Ruby, you first," said Sapphire.

Ruby shrugged and went to the front of the room. She started to get smaller. Red fur sprouted onto her body, her hands, and feet. Her hands and feet - although you can't see started to turn into paws and soon, she was on all four. Her nose and mouth elongated, becoming a snout; her ears moved to the top of her head. A tail, a long and fluffy red tail, came out of her backside. There, stood Ruby on all four, was a beautiful dark red fox.

"Ruby is a dark Red Fox," said Sapphire. She nodded at Ruby.

Ruby begun to change, again. She got smaller and smaller; her feet and hands shrunk all the way down, to the point you cannot see it anymore. Her head smaller, and her hair and fur disappeared. Her body became shiny red and scaly. When her transformation was completed, there was a beautiful Red-Bellied Black snake. She was semi-standing; her nail was on the floor, but the rest of her body was standing upward. She hissed and a fork-like tongue came out as she hisses, making the students move their desks and themselves backwards.

"Her last form is a Red-Bellied Black snake," said Sapphire. "The Red-Bellied Black snakes are one of the most venomous snakes in Australia and they are also one of the twelve snakes that could _kill_ you."

The Gryffindors and the non-Animagus Slytherins looked at the snake Ruby warily, especially Harry and Ron since they sat in a desk that was in front of the room. Ruby caught their eyes and she hisses at them, making them move back.

"Professor," said Harry, his eyes never leaving the snake Ruby. "She _really_ hates me."

Ruby hisses at him, again. §_Ssshhhut up, fool,_§ hissed Ruby in Parseltongue.

§_Why do you hate me so much?_§ asked Harry, also in Parseltongue.

§_You ssshhhould know the anssswer by now, fool,_§ hissed Ruby, dismissing him.

Harry, feeling like he had been dismissed, didn't say anything, but he was still watching Ruby warily, all of the Gryffindors watched him, disgustingly. Thinking why he's in Gryffindor when he should be in Slytherin, where all the snakes belong.

"Diamond, you're next," said Sapphire.

Diamond nodded and headed towards the front. She started to get smaller. Silver fur sprouted onto her body, her hands, and feet. Her hands and feet - although you can't see started to turn into paws and soon, she was on all four. Her nose and mouth elongated, becoming a snout; her ears moved to the top of her head. A tail, a long and fluffy silver tail, came out of her backside. There, stood Diamond on all four, was a beautiful silver fox.

"As you can see, Diamond is a Silver Fox," said Sapphire and she nodded towards the fox.

Diamond begun to change, again. She became slightly bigger. Her four 'legs' got stronger. Her body became leaner, and her fur changed into black. Her small fox-like ears became a bit bigger. When her transformation was completed, there was a beautiful black wolf.

"Nothing major changed here, but she is now a Black Wolf," said Sapphire. Diamond stood next to the snake. "Luke, you're up."

Luke smirked and headed towards the front. His body started to become smaller while black feathers came out. His arms became long black wings and her sheep became sharp talons, looking very deadly. His mouth changed into a beak, his eyes round and glassy-looking. Luke became a black raven and he flew to Diamond, settling down on her shoulder.

"Luke is a black raven," said Sapphire.

Luke begun to change, again. He was on his hands and knees; his hands and feet turned into paws. His fur became short and smooth. His nose and mouth turned into a snort, but he was shorter than Ruby's first form, and he has a black nose while Ruby had a small pink one. His body was long and sleek with a long tail that seem to swish behind him. He became a beautiful and shiny black panther. He laid down next to Diamond, yawning, only to let out a small roar. He blinked lazily.

"It's safe to say that Luke is a Black Panther," said Sapphire. "Jade, you're up, girl."

Jade smirked as she headed towards the front. She started to get smaller. Fur sprouted onto her body, her hands, and feet. Her hands and feet - although you can't see started to turn into paws and soon, she was on all four. Her nose and mouth elongated, becoming a snout; her ears moved to the top of her head. A tail, a long and fluffy tail, came out of her backside. There, stood Jade on all four, was a magnificent and different _blue_ dog … ?

"Jade, here, is a Blue Dog," said Sapphire. "Which is very different and _extremely_ noticeable." She nodded towards the dog.

Jade begun to change, again. She became slightly taller. She grew a silver horn on top of her forehead. Her tail was long and silvery-white. Her fur disappeared, instead she's smooth and white as snow. When her transformation was completed, there was a beautiful white unicorn. The unicorn stood next to Luke, the black _sleepy_ panther.

"As you can tell, Jade is now a White Unicorn, which is unusual since no one was able to transform into a unicorn before," said Sapphire. "Daniel, you're next."

Daniel smiled as he headed towards the front, making the girls in the class swoon and sigh. He was a gold eagle. His wings were golden brown. His talons looked big and sharp. His eyes were strange as they were golden-blue. He flew over to Jade and stood next to her.

"Daniel is a Gold Eagle," said Sapphire. "Very unusual. Blaise."

Blaise smirked as he headed towards the front of the classroom. When he transformed, he became a black panther, just like Luke, except that he (Luke) has blue eyes and he (Blaise) has dark indigo eyes. He transformed again and he transformed into a King Cobra, the largest poisonous snake in the world. He transformed again, but this time, into a _black_ unicorn. Everything was black, even his horn, the only thing that wasn't black was his eyes, but it was very close to black.

"Well, the first time Blaise was a Black Panther, the second time was a King Cobra, and the third time was a Black Unicorn," said Sapphire.

McGonagall looked shocked and surprised, of course. Surprised that her students have such unusual and powerful animagus forms, so did everyone else. You could practically see their jealousy in their eyes and their auras reeked of jealousy.

"Well, Draco, it looks like you're up," said Sapphire, looking at her blonde lover.

Draco smirked as he headed towards the front of the classroom, the classic Slytherin_and_ Malfoy smirk. His first form was a green and silver Dragon, his second form was a White Unicorn, opposite of Blaise, and his third form was a snake, another King Cobra, to be exact.

"Well," said Sapphire. "It looks like Draco are a green and silver Dragon form - such a classic Slytherin colors, a White Unicorn form, and a King Cobra form."

Draco, the Kind Cobra, slittered his way to Blaise, the black unicorn, laying next to him. His head moved upwards, turning to where Harry and Ron were sitting, and hissed at them. Ron, of course, didn't understand, but he was freaked out. Harry, however …

§_What are you looking at Pot-Head?_§ hissed Draco, at Harry. §_Remove your gaze from my person, Pot-Head. Filthy Scar-Head._§

Harry complied, not want to cause any trouble in class, especially McGonagall's class, even though she's the Gryffindor's Head, she's very fair, and he don't want to lose Gryffindor anymore House Points.

Sapphire watched, amused. "Blade, you want to go?" asked Sapphire, looking at her dark lover.

"Hn," said Blade as he walked in front of the classroom.

Blade looked at the class boringly. First, he changed into a red and black tinted with silver Dragon. He let out a small yawn, causing small and short flames to come forth from his mouth. He transformed again, this time into a cute black fox, which he hated because he's not 'cute'. He is not _cute_. That word doesn't describe him. Then, his third form; he transformed into a red and black tinted with silver Phoenix.

McGonagall first thought it was Fawkes, Albus Dumbledore's familiar Phoenix, but then she noticed the difference between Fawkes and this dark Phoenix. She looked at all of them, except for Sapphire, in awe. There forms were either, extinct or _very_ rare, and _very_ hard to find/buy. It's amazing!

Professor McGonagall looked at Sapphire, who didn't make to stand up and walk towards the front, and who had a thinking look on her face. "Miss Granger, will you be showing us your Animagus forms?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Of course, Professor," said Sapphire. "I have more forms than my friends - " She nodded towards her Demon friends. " - put together, but I am only going to show you four."

Professor McGonagall nodded, wondering what forms does her granddaughter has. Harry and Ron just looked at Sapphire like she was crazy. There's no way she can be an Animagi, Animagus, or whatever - she doesn't have the time to do all of that. Everyone else just looked at Sapphire in admiration and curiosity.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Well? How do you like it? I left you hanging out Hermione/Sapphire, didn't I? **HA!**. :D Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	42. Chapter 42

_::Peek from a very deep hole, deeper than the one from Ch. 31 and Ch. 35::_ Am I still alive? I'm still on the planet Earth, right? No more angry and upset crowds? With swords, guns, weapons, right? _::Clear throat and hands behind head::_ So … umm … hi? Umm … so, uhh, yeahh. So uhh, remember: no _chasing_ and _killing_ the author/authoress -_**ME**_. **BUT** if you want to chase someone, you can go and chase Ginny!!! Have her. Just don't _kill_ her, not yet. Torture her or whatever - just don't kill her. I still need her!._::See the blank faces::_ _::Gulp::_ Umm, yeaaaaa … And I thought only Blade and the Slytherins can be that blank or emotionless … I guess I was wrong. Excuse me while I run for my life - **RUN!!!!**

**P.S.** Thanks for the over seven hundred reviews!. :D You guys rock!

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**pstibbons:** Yea, I know what you mean. Wow! You mean! Lolz.

**Darkness-Lightness:** You'll find out Hermione's/Sapphire's Animagi forms in this chapter. :)

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Doesn't everyone?. ;)

**Mystic Archer Horse:** I'm not evil. _::Smiles innocently::_ I have no idea what you're talking about.

**potterhead0013 & Hotkat144:** Hehe. I love cliffies? But only when I'm using them. :)

**Abby (Anonymous) & katja134:** Alright and thank you. :)

**Moiraine Damodred Fan:** O.o You're sorry? I'm the one that should be saying that. I'm evil. : I'm very evil. Fear me!! Muahahahaha!!

**dfisher25, loving it (Anonymous), smiles420, darklady (Anonymous) & TheCresentMoonWriter:** Aww, thank you!!. :D

**lilyadrienneriddle:** Alright. Thanks for the advice. :)

**theivydragon:** Yay me!!._::Claps::_

**Megan Consoer, winterchills & ashley01fan:** Alright.

**Angelic Waterfall:** That's exactly why I'm writing such a **OCC** story. We need more rock-on Hermione, you know? Not the Amercian one where she's like, 'OMG! As if! Like totally!' Etc. It gets to me.

**TiReD-0f-BeInG-SoRrY:** O.o I like them both, Blaise and Blade. They're so hot. _::Drool::_

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Lolz. You should know by now; I'm pure evil! Muahahahaha!!

**seraphinn:** No problem. I've been busy too … I didn't update for more than a month. _::Sweatdropped::_

**Victoria Luv005:** Wow. I looked at her profile and stories; thank you for telling me. I never thought she would write a story that's so similar to this one … and using one of my own titles from Inu-Yasha too. Thanks for telling me. I **PM**-ed her, I think, and I reviewed on Ch. 3 of her 'Ginny's Turn to Shine'. And damn. That doesn't sound right.

**To Everyone (Else):** Sorry!! I love you, and I'm _soooooooooooooo_ sorry! Forgive me? Yea, I've been procrastinating … don't worry, I'll get it done. My new Beta is Victoria. _::Waves::_ **HIII VICKY!!** I know she's on everyday; she Beta'd by '**_Kagome's Turn to Shine_**' by herself.

Anyways, normally, I write many chapters before I get the chance to post it here, but yea … I've been procrastinating, but don't worry, I'll catch up … one way or the other. Thanks for all of your reviews; I have more than seven hundred reviews; **THANKS!** Thank you for reviewing and adding me to your favorites/alerts! You're the best!! Here's the next chapter!. :D:D

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Two: Transfiguration, Part Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter is beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"Of course, Professor," said Sapphire. "I have more forms than my friends - " She nodded towards her Demon friends. " - put together, but I am only going to show you four."_

_Professor McGonagall nodded, wondering what forms does her granddaughter has. Harry and Ron just looked at Sapphire like she was crazy. There's no way she can be an Animagi, Animagus, or whatever - she doesn't have the time to do all of that. Everyone else just looked at Sapphire in admiration and curiosity._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Sapphire walked up to the front of the classroom and began to change. Her first form was Black Tiger. She has dark, blood red eyes, and the tip of her ears and tail are the same color as her eyes. She gave them a dangerous grin and a glint in her eyes appear, a slightly _evil_ grin. Her second transformation was a beautiful Black Unicorn. Everything was black, except for her eyes, which was navy blue. Her third transformation was a red and black Dragon tinted with silvery-blue, in a way, she was very familiar to Blade's Dragon form. Her eyes was ocean blue. Her fourth and last transformation was a red and black Phoenix tinted with silvery-blue, and once again, she was very familiar to Blade's Phoenix form.

Jade turned back into her human form. "For those of you who are dumb enough not to see what she is," sneered Jade. "She's a Black Tiger, a Black Unicorn, a Dragon, and a Phoenix."

Sapphire turned back into her human form. "All of our forms are rare," said Sapphire. "As you can see, we _all_ have more than one form, and because of that, Voldemort - " The whole class shuddered, except for the Demons, Sapphire, and Harry. " - and a bunch of bad guys are after us." She gave them all an evil look. "All of our forms are dangerous, rare, and unusual; we want you to hold this small secret, not only for our sakes, but for yours as well. If we this tiny information about our Animagi forms leaves this room or your mouths, we _will_ find who it is and _hunt_ them down." She smiled, dangerous smile and there's a glint in her eyes; dangerous and predatory glint. "Most of our forms are predatory… we are ready to hunt and rip our preys to shreds." She smirked dangerously and all of any warmth, that was in her eyes, were gone.

"In another words … if anyone in this room has ties to Voldemort - " said Jade and everyone shuddered at the name. " - or anyone else - and _accidently_ tell people, we will hunt you down. And no, it wouldn't be pleasant. You can count on that." She smirked.

"This is a promise," said Ruby.

Nine dangerous and predatory smirks appeared on their faces. And a look of torture and pain crossed their faces and eyes before it was gone.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat. "That was very … unusual and informative," said Professor McGonagall. "I have never seen such Animagus forms before and to see those in this time period is very rare and hunted." She smiled grimly. "You may sit down down." She looked at the seven Slytherins and Sapphire. She looked at the clock and saw that there were only half an hour left of class, and she took out a necklace of some kind. "Now, I have before me is an ancient amulet that will forsee what animal you would become. Do not be excited yet, not all of you will have this ability. The students that do have a vision will go on to Master Transformation next year. Those of you who don't have a vision will continue this class for next year." She looked at them from above their glasses when most of them groan and looking worried. "I don't expect any of you to have a vision on your first try. You will try again, a day before your exams started. I suspect this won't be a problem."

Professor McGonagall levitated an empty chair to the front of the room. "I will call you up one at a time to have a seat while I place the amulet around your neck," said Professor McGonagall.

Whispers started; "This sounds familiar," stated Lavender. In truth, it does; it reminds them of the Sorting Ceremony.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat, again. One by one, she called out names, and one by one a student came up, sat on the chair, wore the amulet, and waited for what animal they would become.

Sapphire, Blaise, Draco, and the Demons didn't wear the amulet because they already have their Animagi forms.

**--- With ****Marie Mitt ---**

Marie Mitt, in her Fourth Year at Hogwarts, was bored. It's not her fault; she has History of Magic with the Hufflepuffs and Professor Binns is just - _yawn_! The Hufflepuffs weren't helping either - they were sitting far away from them - Slytherins - as possible.

Marie glared when a Hufflepuff turned to look at her. The glare sent the girl snapping her head back to the front and shaking slightly.

Well, if she keeps this up; her glare could rival Snape's. She snorted. _Yeah, right,_ thought Marie. _Almost nothing could rival his._

The Hufflepuff girl's lips trembled, making it look like she was about to cry. Marie snorted again. _Crybaby,_ thought Marie in distaste.

Marie turned her attention to Professor Binns, before her brain shut off on her again. She reached a book from inside her bag and read. Normally, she don't like to read, but if it's between this class, History of Magic _and_ taught by Professor Binns, and reading books; she'll take the books _any_ day.

**--- Back to the Transfiguration Classroom ---**

_Professor McGonagall had finished more than half of the class and there's only a few more to go; four to be exact. "Ron Weasley," called Professor McGonagall._

_Ron stood up, walks toward the chair, and sat down, looking like he was going to throw up or something. The professor placed the amulet around his neck._

_"Close your eyes and place your hand on the amulet," instructed Professor McGonagall when he looked at her, kind of stupidly._

_He wasn't paying attention when the others went before him. Figures. The class was silent, again, as they began to hear sound, then gradually, it became louder and louder. They all looked up as they heard a hiss and a medium size, brown __**cat**__ with orange-red hair. The cat jumped above their heads and Ron opened his eyes, relieved that he wasn't something pathetic, like a flobberworm or something._

_He shuddered at the mere thought.__**Can someone turn into something pathetic as a flobberworm?**__ thought Ron._

_"A cat," said Professor McGonagall. "Congratulations, Mr Weasley." Ron went back to his seat, relieved that he had an animal appear._

_"A cat suits him," whispered Lavender. "A cat plus Ron Weasley equals __**HE'S A PUSSY-CAT!**__"_

_Parvati laughed, causing Professor McGonagall to look at her, sternly. Parvati giggled. "S-sorry professor," said Parvati, giggling a bit before stopping. She's not getting a detention from Professor McGonagall just because she's laughing at Ron._

_She called the next two, but they didn't have an animal appear. One by one, they went back to their seat, disappointed, and upset._

_Professor McGonagall then called Harry up. She placed the amulet around his neck where he put his hand on top of it. He closed his eyes, hoping that there will be something there. However, he heard nothing. He opened his eyes when he heard series of gasps, laughter, and giggles. He looked up. He saw a long brown line, it's ten inches in length, and it's water-y/slimy. He saw this one before. It was a __**FLOBBERWORM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_How can he - __**HE**__ - The-Boy-Who-Lived be a__**FLOBBERWORM?!?!?!?!**__ It's so __**embarrassing**__ and it's __**insane**__! Well, he might as well be 'Harry Potter, The-__**FLOBBERWORM**__-Who-Lived'!!_

_Dean and Seamus fell out of their seat, laughing. "__**OH MERLIN!!!**__" said Seamus and Dean, tears leaking out of their eyes._

_"Harry Potter, a __**FLOBBERWORM!!**__" said Dean, talking as serious as he can, but he broke out laughing, again._

_"A ::laugh:: __**FLOBBERWORM**__," said Seamus between laughters. "That has to ::laugh:: be the ::laugh:: most pathetic ::laugh: Animagus form::laugh:: __**ever!!**__" He tried to stand up so he can sit on his chair. "He's probably ::laugh:: the first ::laugh:: person to ::laugh:: turn into a ::laugh:: __**flobberworm!!**__"_

_Even Professor McGonagall and Ron was laughing. Harry, still sitting on the chair, stunned and embarrassed beyond belief._

_"Hey - Potter!" called Pansy Parkinson. "Your fourth nickname should be Flobberworm! Or worm boy!" She sneered._

_Everyone laughed at Harry and Ron, they were laughing so hard, that tears were rolling down their cheeks. Harry and Ron slide down their chair, trying to make themselves smaller._

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**__  
_  
(**A/N:** Hehehehe! That's _not_ the real part of the chapter!!! I just want to write something to have you laugh about. ;) **THAT'S **_**NOT**_** THE REAL PART OF THE CHAPTER!!** That's just a something for you to laugh about before the real chapter. :P I have no idea how long this story will be. But _this_ is the _real_ part of the chapter … )

Professor McGonagall had finished more than half of the class and there's only a few more to go; four to be exact. "Ron Weasley," called Professor McGonagall.

Ron stood up, walks toward the chair, and sat down, looking like he was going to throw up or something. The professor placed the amulet around his neck.

"Close your eyes and place your hand on the amulet," instructed Professor McGonagall when he looked at her, kind of stupidly.

He wasn't paying attention when the others went before him. Figures. The class was silent, again, as they began to hear sound, then gradually, it became louder and louder. They all looked up as they heard a hoot and a medium size, brown _owl_ with orange-red hair. The owl soared above their heads and Ron opened his eyes, relieved that he wasn't something pathetic, like a flobberworm or something.

He suddered at the mere thought. _Can someone turn into something pathetic as a flobberworm?_ thought Ron.

"An owl," said Professor McGonagall. "Congratulations, Mr Weasley." Ron went back to his seat, relieved that he had an animal appear.

The professor called the next two, but they didn't have an animal appear. One by one, they went up, only to go back to their seat, disappointed and upset. Professor McGonagall then called Harry up. She placed the amulet around his neck where he put his hand on top of it. He closed his eyes, hoping that there will be something there.

A small roar was heard and Harry opened his eyes. There, in front of him was a big black stag. It began to run around the room, before it melted.

"A stag," said Professor McGonagall. "Congratulations, Mr Potter."

Harry smiled as he went back to his seat, also happy that he had an animal appear.

Professor McGonagall looked up at the magical clock, two more minutes until the bell rings. So in a very McGonagall-ish way, she assigned homework. "Please read chapter twenty to twenty-five in your Transfiguration book and write a five and a half foot essay," said Professor McGonagall as her students began gathering their stuff and putting them in their bags. "Also I want you to write one and a half foot notes of what you know about your Animagi form, if you have one. Those of you who don't, I want you to pick an animal that you like and write about it. That will be all."

**--- Gryffindor Common Room ---**

Harry and Ron were in the Common Room, playing Wizard's Chess.

"What happened your Transfiguration class?" asked Ginny, excitedly.

Harry looked at Ron, not really wanting to talk to Ginny at the moment. He's still suspicious of Ginny, even more, about the Love Potion in the Cauldron Cakes. Maybe Ginny forgot about it, but not him.

Ron shrugged. "Just this and that," said Ron. "We found out 'Inner Animals'." He looked at the Wizard's Chess. "

"What is it?" asked Ginny. "Is it something dangerous?"

"Owl and he's a stag," said Ron, simply. "Pawn to E-4." He instructed his Pawn on E-2 to move.

"What the others?" asked Ginny. "Did they found their 'Inner Animals'?"

"Some," said Ron. "Knight to C-3." He instructed his Knight on B-1 to move.

"Who was what?" asked Ginny. She was kind of mad that Ron was talking so quick to her, like he didn't want her near him. "Who was who?"

Ron sighed. "Pawn to A-4," instructed Ron. The Pawn on A-2 moved. "Lavender was a Wolf, and Parvati and Neville were a Fox."

"That's it?" asked Ginny.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it," said Ron. "Now stop bothering us and give us alone so we can play!"

Ginny ignored him. "No one else?" asked Ginny. "Just those three?"

"There's more, alright?!" asked Ron. "Just leave already!"

"Who is!" persisted Ginny.

"Hermione and those new Slytherins!" shouted Ron. "They're Animagi! **ARE YOU HAPPY NOW?!?!**" Ginny jumped at how loud his voice is. "They're - "

Ron screamed, causing everyone to jump and everyone to look at him. Large_green_ boils were popping out of him. His face, his hands, his arms, etc! It looks really disgusting.

"Ahhhh!" screamed Ron, waving his green boiled hands around. "What's happening?!?! Why is it so sticky and stingy?!?!?!"

Ginny crinkled her nose. "I don't know," said Ginny. There were no warmth or love - for a brother - in her voice. Her voice was casual in a 'I don't care' kind of way. "Maybe a hex of some kind?"

Harry paid no mind to Ginny, instead he tried the counter curse, but it didn't work.

"Come on," said Harry, grabbing Ron by the sleeve of his robe. "We need to talk to Dumbledore. Voldemort might have something to do with this."

Ginny flinched. "_Don't say this name!_" hissed Ginny.

Harry just looked at Ginny and then at Ron, who probably was about to say the same thing, but can't because green boils were boiling around and on his lips. Harry and Ron ran to Dumbledore's office, ignoring all the looks and whispers because of Ron's looks. All the way to Dumbledore's office, Ron was limping because the boils were killing his legs when he walks much less runs.

Since Ron couldn't speak, Harry started guessing the password. "Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Canary Cream, chocolate, Cockroach Clusters, Exploding Bonsbons, Fuedge Flies, Honeydukes Nougat, Honeydikes Toffee, Jelly Slugs, Pepper Imps, Pepperming Humbugs, Sugar Quills, Toothflossing Stringmints," said Harry. The gargoyle didn't move and he sighed in annoyance. "Hershey, Mars, Hershey Kisses - " The gargoyle jumped out of the way.

Harry and Ron wasted no time, they ran in, ran up the stairs, and to Dumbledore's office.

"Ahh, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley," said Dumbledore, sitting behind his desk. "How may I help you, Mr Potter? Any more dreams?" He didn't even look at Ron.

"It's Ron, professor," said Harry. "I think someone cursed him and I can't reverse it."

Dumbledore looked at Ron, in fake concern. "My word!" exclaimed Dumbledore. "What happened to you, Mr Weasley?"

"He doesn't know, sir," said Harry. "The boils just suddenly appear."

"I will deal with it, Mr Potter," said Dumbledore. "Go to Madam Pomfrey, she can try to lessen the boils and pain."

Harry and Ron quickly went to the Hospital Wing, they saw Madam Pomfrey hovering over Lana Montague and Lily Ghislaine from Slytherin. They too were covered in green boils. When the door opened, Madam Pomfrey turned around, and gasped and tutted on Ron.

"What happened here, Mr Weasley?" asked Madam Pomfrey, frowning disapproval.

Ron opened his mouth, but nothing came out except for painful and hoarse scream. He looked at Harry.

"Err, I think he was cursed," said Harry. "We were talking, when the boils sprouted all over his body and face."

"Hmmm," said Madam Pomfrey, walking to one of her cabinets.

She took a couple of bottle potions. She gave each to the girls and Ron, who drank it down like he was a starved man. Many of its substance dripped down the corner of his mouth. Madam Pomfrey sighed and got another one for him.

"Now, Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, turning on The-Boy-Who-Lived. "Can you tell me what had happened? Seeing that Mr Weasley, here, cannot?"

"Certainly, Madam Pomfrey," said Harry. "Me, Ron, and Ginny were talking. Ginny wanted to know about our Sixth Year Transfiguration class. Ron was telling her about it, when he got to the part where Her - "

Harry, too, yelled as green boils began to cover him. "Ouch!" said Harry. "I need the potion too, Madam Pomfrey!"

"Yes, yes, I see that, Mr Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, hovering over Harry as boils began to began to boil on his forehead and down to his nose. "Hmm. I figure that someone cursed you and Mr Weasley. I believe it's the same curse as Miss Ghislaine and Miss Montague."

Lana and Lily screamed, making Harry and Madam Pomfrey jumped. They turned around to face the girls, who were screaming and covering their faces. Oh, and they were also off of their assign beds and running around like crazy.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "Ladies! Stop!" shouted Madam Pomfrey. "Stop at once!" But Lana and Lily didn't listen, they were too worried, heck, they probably didn't even heard her. "Miss Ghislaine! Miss Montague! Stop at once!!" She ordered, but again, they were too freaked out that their bodies and faces aren't pretty and flawless anymore. Heck, they were crying because they're hurting, itching, and look … very, very, _very_ unattractive. "**MISS GHISLAINE!! MISS MONTAGUE!!! STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!!**"

The girls stopped, looked at Madam Pomfrey, looked at each other and freak again. If they could talk, they probably would be whining how no men will ever look at them anymore and such. Now, Madam Pomfrey is a nice nurse, probably a bit over-protective of her patients, but at the moment, her patience is wearing thin. Normally, she could keep everything in her office and her Hospital wing under control, but with these two girls who came in so she could help them, aren't helping!!

Madam Pomfrey felt a vain pop from somewhere. She took out her wand from her pocket, she silent them with the Silent Charm, and then cast the Leg-Locker Curse. Lana and Lily fell to the ground as their legs snapped together, and that the Silent Charm made them fall silent.

"Finally," muttered Madam Pomfrey. "Some quiet." She moved the two girls in their probably beds with her wand and then turned to Harry and Ron. "Did you make any one mad today? Any threats? Hear any spells, hexes, or curses?" She asked as she examine Harry and Ron, and then gave them more potions. "Hmm." She thought outloud. "Sorry boys, there's nothing I can do here." She looked a bit upset. "None of my potions work. You'll have to find the person that did this to you and have them reverse it."

Harry's and Ron's jaws dropped open. _How the Hell do we find the person when we don't know who?_ thought Harry and Ron. _We can't even talk for Merlin's sake._

_I don't want to walk about in green boils,_ thought Ron, miserably.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Everywhere they went and sat, everyone moved and sat away from them, as far as they could because Ron and Harry looked like they have some sort of disease or something. Oh, not to mention, it looks ugly.

On the same day and in the Gryffindor Common Room, Sapphire made a comment about the green boils, which had Harry and Ron yelling at her, but she and everyone else in the Common Room had no idea what the Hell they were talking about.

Lavender turned around and looked at the two green boiled boys, and laughed. "Hey 'Mione, do you know what happened to them?" asked Lavender, looking at Harry and Ron, before giggling.

"Course I do, since I did it," said Sapphire, smoothly.

"Why? How? When?!" asked Parvati, impressed.

"Because they babbled," said Sapphire. "A curse, in Transfiguration class. I did warn you about telling Voldemort - " The other shivered. " - or anyone else about me and my friends because Animagi. It wouldn't be pretty. They told someone, that wasn't in our class and now, they're paying for it."

"Did they really?" asked Dean, chuckling at Harry's and Ron's red face as Sapphire a.k.a Hermione told them the reason why the Duo were looking like the way that they were.

"Yup," said Sapphire. "Before they get too far, the boils appeared."

"Define 'too far', by your standard," said Katie.

"All they had to mention was that I'm Animagi," said Sapphire. "The boils had already started. And then all they had to _think_ about telling whoever, then the boils will begin to appear. They will appear on their bodies, arms, faces, and lastly, the lips, which shut them up because it's puffy, itchy, and it burns."

"'T 'urts," said Harry, talking in … err … I don't know what. Rubbish?

(_It hurts._)

"'E 'idn't 'o 'ny'thin," said Ron and like Harry, he was talking in rubbish.

(_We didn't do anything._)

"What?" asked the people around Sapphire; Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Dean, Katie, Neville, Angelina, Alicia, and Fred and George. The Weasley Twins aren't pranking anyone. Yet.

"I have no clue," said Sapphire, lying smoothly.

"How long does it lasts?" asked George.

"Three days or so," said Sapphire.

Fred and George looked at each other and then at Sapphire. "Cool," chorused Fred and George.

In three days, the boils slowly disappeared, but people still wouldn't sit near them. Other students tried to send letters to people about it, but it didn't work. Those same students got the boils and the letters explode - but it didn't hurt anything or anyone.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I'm evil. :) So what do you think of Sapphire/Hermione's Animagi forms? Good enough for you?

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	43. Chapter 43

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**minerdude:** I don't know if I want to redeem Harry. I don't know about him or Ron for that matter.

**Painelust:** Not yet. Maybe in a few more chapters?

**ashley01fan:** Glad you like her forms!! I like them too!!. :D:D

**dfisher25 & mazatrix isstrange (Reviewed on Ch. 4):** Thank you!

**Anni3 (Anonymous):** Sorry! Sorry! _Sorry!!_ Forgive me?

**KPAR (Reviewed on Ch. 27):** Lolz. Which part? Hermione/Sapphire could be evil … when she wanted to be.

**TiReD-0f-BeInG-SoRrY:** Lolz. I'm glad you enjoy Hermione's/Sapphire's animagus forms. :) Sure, you can borrow Blaise and Blade, just make sure you have a strong cage and you don't mind being threaten, oh, and glared at. :) They're kind of … rough around the edges.

**Reviewer (Anonymous & Reviewed on Ch. 24):** I wish you would put her name, or nickname, and e-mail address. _::Shrugs::_ The man is a special case.

**Mystic Archer Horse (Not signed in):** I like her Dragon form too. :):)

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for reviewing and adding to me to their alerts/favorites. :) You're the best!! To anyone that reviewed as Anonymous; I wish you would include your name/nickname and email address so I can reply back, just incase that you reviewing is a one-time-thing. :)

Here's the next chapter. I think it's shorter. I think. Twelve pages. :)

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Three: Discussions & the Challenge**

This chapter was Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**A/N:** Boys. Either they're really stupid - no offense guys - or they're really, _really_ slow. Oh well. Boys mature slower than girls. :P

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
"Three days or so," said Sapphire._

_Fred and George looked at each other and then at Sapphire. "Cool," chorused Fred and George._

_In three days, the boils slowly disappeared, but people still wouldn't sit near them. Other students tried to send letters to people about it, but it didn't work. Those same students got the boils and the letters explode - but it didn't hurt anything or anyone._

**--- This Time ****… ---**

Five and a half more months before the school year is over! Just five and a half more months! Five and a half more months!

Today is Wednesday, February 14, 199. Nothing odd happens the whole day, except for Dinner. Everyone was sitting and all, nothing unusual happen, that is, until a certain someone got a letter that was in black with a Dark Mark sealed.

Lavender and Parvati paled when they saw the envelope close. "'Mione," whispered Parvati, turning white as a sheet of Muggle paper. "That's a direct letter from V-V-Voldemort!"

Harry turned sharply to the letter, not because he heard Lavender and Parvati, but because he _felt_ the envelope that has a certain Voldemort smell and evilness around it. He narrowed his eyes at the black envelope and then at Sapphire's face.

Sapphire places the black envelope in her robe and then turned to her Gryffindor classmates and friends. "Meet me in the Room of Requirement in an hour," whispered Sapphire to Lavender, Parvati, Seamus, Dean, and Neville. "Tell the others." She meant the other ex-Gryffindors and Ravenclaw that had been turned into Demons recently.

The five Gryffindors nodded. The six of them finished up their dinner and split off. Lavender and Parvati left to find Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. Seamus, and Dean left to find Fred and George. Neville went to the Ravenclaw Table and told Jennifer about the meeting in the Room of Requirement. That caused questions from the rest of the Fourth Year in Ravenclaw and a slightly suspicious Cho Chang, the older sister of Jennifer. Although, they don't get along, that doesn't stop Cho from wonder _why_ would her younger _sister_ hang around with _Neville Longbottom_? Of course, no one, but the two knew, that doesn't stop the questions. Sapphire went to the Slytherin Table and told Blade, Blaise, Draco, Ruby, Jade, Luke, Diamond, and Daniel about the meeting.

**--- An Hour Later, Room of Requirement ---**

When the Gryffindors and Jennifer arrived in the Room of the Requirement, Sapphire and her friends of Demons from Slytherins were there, sitting and waiting for them. The Gryffindors and Jennifer joined them. They sat around, pretty much anywhere they wanted.

"So what does the letter say?" asked Lavender as Sapphire folded the letter back and put it inside the envelope, again.

"About this and that," said Sapphire, shrugging. "He wants me to join him, telling me things that I could be the most powerful witch in the world, and blah-blah-blah." _Nothing I hadn't heard before._ Thought Sapphire.

"You're serious?" asked Parvati. "He's that stupid?"

Suddenly, young Marie spoke up. "Does he even know that you, Potter, and the Weasels aren't best friends anymore?" asked Marie. "If he does, which I think he does, he's probably trying to recruit you so you can turn against your ex-best friends." She looked at her cousin and then she thought of something. "Of course, that's pretty obvious … "

The others chuckled. "Cute, real cute," said Alicia, giggling at Marie - the little Slytherin witch looks _so_ cute!!

"I can't believe he would even ask you that," said Katie. "I mean, you would never betray your friends, even if they're not your friends anymore. That is just - _low_."

They nodded in agreement. "True," said Lavender. "Plus, he probably knows everything that's been happening around Hogwarts. I'm pretty sure he has spies in the school somewhere. Slytherins, mostly."

"And a Gryffindor," said Sapphire.

"What?!" asked Fred and George in unison.

"A Gryffindor," said Sapphire. "A Fifth Year Gryffindor."

"But who … its Ginny … isn't it?" asked Neville. He slowly stopped being so shy and so clumsy.

Sapphire nodded and looked at the Weasley Twins. "Sorry … " said Sapphire. "But it's Ginny. She fits the roll perfectly, except for Ron, of course." Some were about to say something, but she continued. "Ron is oblivious, stupid, a prat, and has a temper as big as a volcano, but he wouldn't betray a friend - especially Harry. He has been with Harry since First Year. Ginny, however … is a different story." She said, slowly, gathering her thoughts. "She notices Harry by his name. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, his money, and fame. It is not surprising if she turned against them. After all, there are more Pure-Bloods or Half-Bloods that are rich. Something has to be in it for her, though. _Money_?_ Power_? _Fame_?" She stressed the last parts. "While it is true that she's really loved, but for her - it's not enough. She wants money, power, and fame. That's why she targeted Harry Potter … when she was _ten_ years old. After all the hard work … Snake-Face has to sway her with _something_."

They all thought of it. Fred and George narrowed their eyes, deep in thoughts.

"You never guessed _why_ Harry went out with Ginny a couple years back?" asked Sapphire, patiently and calmly. "Snake-Face probably _promised_ to give her money, power, and fame _after_ the final battle. He - or one of his Death Eaters - gave her a book about potions and spells … _love_ potions." She took a breath. "You don't _really_ think that Ron and Harry are _that_ stupid, do you? She probably did something to them. It would be easy."

"She did look _really_ happy …" said Fred, slowly.

"When she heard of his name," finished George.

"So did a lot of people," said Lavender.

"She _really_ admire …" said Fred.

"And love him," said George.

"So would a lot of people," said Parvati.

"She_ really_ loves his looks …" said George.

"And would look at him …" said Fred.

"At every chance she gets," finished George.

"So would a lot of females," said Neville.

"Stop doing that!" said Fred and George in unison.

The others laughed. Now they can see why the Weasley Twins always finishes off each other's sentences. It's fun.

"Oh, come on," said Sapphire. "It was funny."

"So what are you planning to do about the letter?" asked Katie.

"Reply back," said Sapphire. "And tell him off." She laughed.

"That will, no doubt, make him mad," said Angelina, giggling.

**--- With Ginny ---**

Ginny walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, wearing her dark cloak. She went to the Girls' Dormitory before anyone (Ron and Harry) could ask _why_ she's wearing the cloak in the castle, not that they would have anyways. She went to her bed and closed the drape around her bed. She then took off her cloak, and threw it on her bed.

On her body were dozens of marks and purple, blue, and yellow bruises. She was punished by Voldemort and his Death Eaters because she doesn't have any _new_ and important information on Potter and the Order.

_Damn them,_ thought Ginny.

**--- With Harry and Ron ---**

"So what do you think?" asked Harry once he and Ron was in the trunk, safe and sound.

"I … think … you're mad!!" exclaimed Ron. "Sending a challenge to_You-Know-Who_?! You're not even properly trained yet!"

"I went up against Voldemort -" Ron flinched. "- without any training," stated Harry. "What's the difference between this challenge?"

"Well, yeah, but -" started Ron.

"But what?" snapped Harry. "We went up against Voldemort -" The young red-head man flinched, again. "- before. The only difference now is that _I_ know for _sure_ when the battle will be at and we'll be ready. That's the _only_ difference."

"Err, Harry?" asked Ron. "The _second_ difference is that _we_ never fought against Voldemort, not really. _You_ went against Voldemort while me and Hermione fought against his Death Eaters." _I and Hermione,_ thought Ron, absentmindedly, correctly himself as he remembered every time when Hermione corrected him.

"Err, right," said Harry, awkwardly. "With this challenge, Voldemort is sure to accept! He wants to get rid of me, remember?"

"How can _anyone_ forget?" mumbled Ron.

"This is his chance to get rid of me once and for all!" said Harry, not hearing Ron.

"How do you know if he'll agree?" asked Ron, giving up.

"Because no one can kill me," said Harry. "No one can kill me, but him. The prophecy, remember? He won't miss the chance. This is the perfect opportunity for him."

"Oh, fine," said Ron in misery and his face ashen. "What do you think we should do? Train until _The Day_ comes? And what about Ginny - she _never_ gives up." He grimaced.

Harry thought about it for a second. "I'm going to write back to Voldemort -" Ron flinched, yet again. "- you have to get use to his name, Ron - and then we're going to train," said Harry. "We could always ignore Ginny. We'll train in here."

"Well, what about the Order?" asked Ron. "You're not thinking that we'll go alone, are you?"

Harry snorted. "We'll tell them once Voldemort -" Ron flinched. "- accepted," said Harry, rolling his eyes at Ron.

"Well?" asked Ron.

"Well what?" asked Harry, confused.

"The letter," said Ron.

"Oh!" exclaimed Harry. "Right!" He took a parchment, a quill, and a ink bottle out and he started writing to Voldemort.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle,_

_Tom, I am challenging you to a battle to end this once and for all. __**I**__ will choose when and where._

_H.P_

The two made their way to the Owlery and they used a school's owl, a white and brown owl. When Hedwig found out, she nipped at Harry's fingers, hard, and flew away, probably off hunting.

"You know where to go," said Harry, tying the parchment securely on the owl's feet. "Come back here straight away when he gets it."

The owl hooted and flew off.

**--- With Voldemort ---**

Voldemort just seen to it that the brown owl flew away with his reply, controlling his feeling to kill the thing. Instead, he turned and kills someone in his Inner Circle. The Death Eater fell on the ground, dead.

An audible hoot was heard. Voldemort turned around and saw a white and brown owl flying towards the Riddle Manor. The owl flew in through the open window and landed on the chair's arm rest. Voldemort narrowed his eyes, took the parchment, and the owl flew off, leaving a few nervous Death Eaters behind. The few nervous Death Eaters, six of them, were praying that whatever was in the letter was a good thing. They don't want to die or torture by the Dark Lord.

Voldemort unfolded the letter and read it to himself. He felt his blood boil when he saw the first time. He was clenching the letter when he finishes it, the letter was quick and right to the point.

_How __**dare**__ that boy use __**that**__ name?!_ thought Voldemort, angrily. His eyes narrowed so much that he looks like a narrow-eyed snake or something. _How __**dare**__ he think he can choose?!?! __**HOW DARE HE?!?!?!**_

"_Avada Kedavra!!_" hissed the Dark Lord, angrily and menacingly.

Two bodies dropped on the ground, dead. The other four still standing were scared shitless. Three deaths in one evening/night - not a good thing.

"Leave," whispered the Dark Lord angrily.

The four ran out the room as quickly as they can, never looking back. They just want to get out of there and when they come back, they hope that the Dark Lord is in a better mood than now.

**--- Room of Requirement ---**

A small brown owl flew to Hogwarts and in the small window of the Room of Requirement. Once Sapphire took the letter from it, it flew off with a loud 'hoot'.

"Well," said Sapphire, smirking. "I have the reply from Voldemort." Some of the Gryffindors and Jennifer flinched and shuddered. She scanned the letter. "He's pissed, _very_ pissed." Many of them snorted; no duh. "And he accepts my challenge." Her smirk widened.

"What challenge?" asked Alicia, Katie, and Angelina right away.

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" asked Sapphire. "I challenged him. Instead of waiting him and his Death Eaters to attack us, I challenged him to end this once and for all."

"**YOU WHAT?!?!?!?!**" screamed/yelled _everyone_ in the room.

"**ARE YOU CRAZY?!?!?!?!**" shouted the Gryffindors, including Alicia, Angelina, and Katie.

"**DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?!?!?!?!**" yelled the Slytherins and Jennifer.

Sapphire flinched at the very _loud_ voices. "No to both questions," said Sapphire calmly. Calm like they were just talking about the weather.

The others sweatdropped. "Damn, girl," said Diamond. "You lost your mind."

"Nope!" said Sapphire, cheerfully. "It's in my head." She pointed at her head.

"You are something else, Mya," said the Weasley Twins in unison.

"You're scary …" said Fred.

"But brilliant," finished George. "Or is it brilliant …"

"But scary?" asked/finished Fred.

"Who cares?" asked Sapphire. "Both."

They all broke out laughing.

"When is it?" asked Alicia.

"In two months time," said Sapphire. "We have two months to train for everything that he might throw at us."

Blaise, Draco, Lavender, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Fred, George, and Jennifer paled. Two months. They only have _two months_ to train until they face off Voldemort and his army of whatever-he-has in a battle … to the death. _This is it_. All of them put on a serious mask. They will be ready when the day comes.

_We'll be ready by then,_ they all thought in determination.

The ex-BM Demons and Sapphire looked at each other. So it had begun.

**--- With Harry and Ron ---**

A distant 'hoot' was heard and the two young men stopped talking and looked up. An owl was heading towards them.

"That was fast," commented Ron.

"Yeah," said Harry. "A little too fast, like he was expecting it."

"Bloody Hell," said Ron in horror. "Do you think so?"

Harry shrugged. "I dunno," said Harry, unfolding the parchment.

After reading the whole thing, which wasn't long; he felt something. Anger. Jealousy. Hatred. Worried. Scared. Determination. Confused. All seven emotions hit her at once. His hand began to shake, along with the note. He didn't notice, but Ron did. And Ron didn't know if it was from anger or what.

"W-w-what is it Harry?" asked Ron, scared and nervously. "W-what's on it?"

Harry handed the note to Ron, landed on a single couch with his eyes blank and emotionless. Ron took the note hesitantly and read it to himself, paling rapidly.

_I accept your challenge, Potter. Two months time - same with your little mudblood friebubblegum00nd. I look forward to this challenge, Potter. Hope you're ready because you and all of your friends will die in two months time._

_Lord Voldemort_

_**P.S.**__ You didn't even realize that your mudblood send myself a challenge already. Keep your 'friends' under control, boy!_

"Mudblood?" asked Ron, weakly. "Hermione?"

"_Hermione_ send a_ challenge_ to _Voldemort_?!" asked Harry in alarm and in confusion.

Ron flinched at _the_ name. "I don't know," said Ron. "Maybe we should ask her …?"

"Ya, we should," said Harry, darkly.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Two days later, in the Great Hall, Harry and Ron with Ginny trailing behind them, asking why this and why that about Sapphire, approached Sapphire and her Gryffindor friends on Sunday, the 16th.

"Hermione, we need to talk," said Harry, his voice and face blank. He made it sound like they're going out and he's going to break up with her or something.

Sapphire and her friends had the same thought. "Potter, don't say that," said Sapphire. "You make it sound like we're going out and you're going to dump me or something." She and her girlfriends laughed.

"I can't see it," commented Lavender. "Hermione and Potter going out - " She snorted. "That's rich."

"Anyways, we're talking," said Sapphire, lazily. "So spill."

"_Privately_," said Harry, stressing the word.

"Whatever you say, you can say it in front of my friends," said Sapphire.

"But -" started Harry.

"If you can talk in front of _your_ friends, then you can talk in front of _my_ friends," stated Sapphire.

Harry scowled. "Fine, whatever," said Harry. "But let's talk somewhere else. With more _privacy_."

"Whatever," said Sapphire, standing up with her Gryffindor friends. "Come on then. To the Common Room."

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"Leave Ginny," said Harry blankly when they were in the Common Room.

"What?" asked Ginny. "But why? I'm supposed to be here. If it's about the Dark Lord. I should be here. Ron's here." She looked at Ron.

_The Dark Lord?_ thought Sapphire. _Can you be anymore __**obvious**_

_The Dark Lord?_ thought Lavender. _Only Death Eaters and people that are tied with V-V-Voldemort call him that._ She narrowed her eyes at the red hair witch (Pun intended).

"He's been with me since we were eleven, you weren't," snapped Harry. "Leave. It's none of your business anyways."

"But Harry -" started Ginny.

"_Leave_," snapped Harry and Ron at the same time.

"But guys -" started Ginny.

"_Shoo!_" snapped the two boys, again.

"Oh, for goodness' sakes!" said Sapphire. "Weasley, _you_ are _not_ wanted here,_ever_! Leave! Shoo! Get out! Vam-moose! Bye! _Au revoir_! See ya! Move your arse out of here! Don't let the door hit your arse on your way out!!"

Ginny huffed. "Who asked -" started Ginny.

"_Silencio!_" said Harry, his wand pointing at her. "Daft girl! _Stupefy!_" Ginny fell to the floor, unconscious. "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" He levitated her outside of the room, leaving her on the floor, and in front of the Fat Lady's portrait and the portrait door closed.

"Finally," said Lavender, sitting on the couch with the others.

"Now what do you want to talk about?" asked Sapphire, lazily.

"I know that you send a challenge to Voldemort," stated/accused Harry as Ron shuddered at _the_ name. "_Why?!_"

Sapphire looked up at him. "None of your business," said Sapphire.

"None of my business?!" repeated Harry, incredulously. "Of course it's_ my_ business! _I'm_ The-Boy-Who-Lived! _I'm_ the one that's _destined_ to defeat Voldemort -" Ron shuddered again. "- once and for all! Not _you_!" He snapped.

"Blah-blah-blah, what difference would it make?!" asked Sapphire. "Who cares? You've been _trying_ to kill Voldemort -" Once again, Ron shuddered. "- for _five_ years _and_ he's _not_ gone! He's _still_ alive!! All_ you've_ done is weakening him for a year and then he comes back. You two fought, he leaves to build up his power, comes back again, you two fight again, blah-blah-blah. It's the same thing over and over again." She rolled her eyes. "This will _never_ stop."

Harry and Ron's jaws dropped. She got them there.

"What difference would this one be?" asked Sapphire. "Except you're not fighting, I am. _You_ tried for _five_ years and you _failed_. Now step aside and let_ someone else_ handle it while _you_ _watch_ and _learn_ how to defeat an enemy in _a_ fight."

"But _I'm_ the one that can defeat him," said Harry. "The prophecy - "

"Who cares about the prophecy?" asked Sapphire. "Especially if it's made by Trelawney? She's a complete fake. Again; what difference would it make if I went up against Voldemort -" Ron flinched. "- instead of you? Probably I kill him, once and for all. You just wait and see.

"_But __**I'm**__ the only one that can kill him, not you, not her, not him - __**me**_" said Harry, strongly.

"My God!" snapped Sapphire. "You're_ that_ slow?! Here, let me repeat it and tell me if I'm talking too fast for you. Who. Cares? Who. Cares. If. It's. Me. And. Not. You? Who. Cares. About. The. Prophecy. If. It's. Made. By. That. Phoney? It's. A. Fake. _She's_. A. _Complete_. Fake. Do. You. Understand. Now? Or. Do. I. Have. To. Go. _Slower_?" She asked slowly as if she was talking to a child.

Harry narrowed his eyes. "I know!" snapped Harry. "I know what you mean, but -"

"Good," interrupted Sapphire. "You know. Perfect. Now excuse me. I and the others have to _train_ for the battle in _two months_. Keep your whore away from us." She narrowed her eyes at Harry and Ron. "We won't be responsible if your whore shows up in places where she _shouldn't_ be in."

Sapphire and the other Gryffindors left, leaving two annoyed and angry Gryffindors behind.

"Who did she think she is?" mumbled Ron.

"Someone who thinks she has a chance against Voldemort," answered Harry wanly as Ron flinched, again. "You have to do something with your fear of Voldemort's -" The red head flinched. "- name. You can't flinch and shudder every time someone say his name."

"It would take a while," said Ron, his ears slightly pink.

A few seconds of silent. " … Did Ginny just called Voldemort -" Ron held a shudder. "- 'The Dark Lord'?" asked Harry. "Or was I just hearing things?"

"You were just hearing things, mate," said Ron, lying.

He also heard Ginny said 'the Dark Lord' earlier, but he's not to tell Harry that! What if Ginny really is a - a _Death Eater_?!?! What would he and his family do?! Ginny can't be one!

_Weasleys aren't Death Eaters!_ Thought Ron._We're 'blood traitors' for a reason! We __**don't**__ support the Dark Arts! And we __**don't**__ support __**him!**_

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Someone have to take notice of this. How Voldemort is _not_ completely gone _forever_. Just a year or less. Come on. It's _obvious_!

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	44. Chapter 44

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Hotkat144, crimson-rose-blossoms (Reviewed on Ch. 22) & ashley01fan:** Thank you!

**hermione965:** O.o I completely forgot about those wands … opps.

**minerdude:** Yes, I know what you mean. I forgot to put that she had an inner battle going on. Her good side, helping Harry and blah-blah-blah vs. her evil side, who cares about Harry? They're not friends anymore.

**Darkness-Lightness:** Lolz, I know. Harry seems to take **TRELAWNEY'S** prophecy to heart.

**dfisher25 & PiScEs-BlOsSoM69:** Ginny will get what's coming to her, soon. As in, in a few more chapters._::Smirk evilly::_ I've been around too many Slytherins. I can't get enough of Ginny's bashing either. I just love them to death. :D

**TiReD-0f-BeInG-SoRrY:** Lolz. I know what I mean. The guys are just adorable!!. :D:D:D Ohhh, now they're glaring and mumbling death threats to me. Here ya go! _::Hand them to you::_ Have fun!! Keep them on a short and tight leash ... or long and tight leash! I'm afraid they're going to poke your eyes out if they get too close to you. _::Sweatdropped::_ I created two monsters.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing!. :D Thanks for adding me to your favorites/alerts!. :) I would like to say, **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SISTER, DEBBIE!** Today's her birthday!!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Four: Truth Potion, TattleTale & WHAT?!?!**  
**Subtitle:**** HOW COULD YOU LIKE **_**HER?!?!?!**_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter was Beta'd by '_**Victoria Luv005**_'.

**--- Last Time ****… ---**  
_  
__"You were just hearing things, mate," said Ron, lying._

_He also heard Ginny said 'the Dark Lord' earlier, but he's not to tell Harry that! What if Ginny really is a - a __**Death Eater**__?!?! What would he and his family do?! Ginny can't be one!_

_**Weasleys aren't Death Eaters!**__ thought Ron. __**We're 'blood traitors' for a reason! We **__**don't**__** support the Dark Arts! And we **__**don't**__** support **__**him**__  
__  
_**--- This Time ****… ---**

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, My Lord!!" cried Ginny, chanting the same phrases over and over in her mind. "Please forgive me! Give me one more chance, My Lord! Give me another chance!" She sobbed in front of Voldemort's feet.

Voldemort felt a vein pop somewhere. "You dissspleassse me, Weasssley," hissed Voldemort, angrily. "You failed me, once again. Tell me _why_ I ssshould give you another chance."

"I'm the only person that's closest to Harry!" pleaded Ginny for her life as best as she can. "The others won't have a chance near him! But I do!" She sobbed eagerly like a puppy eager to please its master. "Please My Lord. Please give me another chance and you won't be disappointed. Again. Please, My Lord. _Please_."

Voldemort sneered down at the Weasley girl. "Very well," drawled Voldemort. "Do not disssappoint me again." He glared at Ginny. "Fail one more time and it'll be your pathetic, sssmall life." He sneered.

"Th-thank you," said Ginny, sighing in huge relief. "Thank you, My Lord. Thank you!"

"Leave," sneered Voldemort. "Leave before I change my mind, Weasssley!"

"Yes, My Lord," said Ginny, bowing repeatedly. "Of course, My Lord. Thank you, My Lord. Y - "

"_Leave Weasssley,_" sneered Voldemort.

**--- With Harry & Ron ---**

"I can't believe her!" said Ron as he and Harry made their way to their class. "She's mental, I tell you, mental." He shook his head, his messy red hair swinging all over the place. "What are we going to do? We have to do something."

"I know what we're going to do," said Harry, swallowing his saliva. "We need to tell Dumbledore and the Order."

Ron nodded. "If you want to mate," said Ron. "With Dumbledore and McGonagall harping around her, Hermione is bound to step down."

"Come on," said Harry. "We need to talk to Dumbledore. Now."

Harry and Ron turned around and left to Dumbledore's office instead of Potions class. The gargoyle smirked at them, flashing its gray teeth.

"Lemon Drops," said Ron, uncertain.

The gargoyle jumped away and the boys made their way up the stairs. Harry knocked on the door and went in.

"Ah, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Mr Weasley." He nodded at Ron. "What can I do for you today?" He asked in a grandfather-kind of way and with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Professor, Hermione had sent out a challenge to Voldemort," said Harry and Ron shuddered, again, at _the_ name. He decided to come straight out, there's no need to beat around the bushes, especially with Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked at Harry, in what he could see as alarm. "Miss Granger sent a challenge to Voldemort?" repeated Dumbledore. Ron flinched. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded, quickly. "Absolutely," said Harry. "I even ask her."

"Very well," said Dumbledore, disturbed. "Go to class, Harry, Mr Weasley. I shall speak with Miss Granger later."

Harry and Ron nodded and left, leaving Dumbledore looking out of the window in concentration and stroking his long, white beard. He looked trouble, very troubled. Unlike Harry, Hermione is not easy to be manipulated. The witch is _very_ smart. She would not fall easy like Harry or many other countless people that had been obliviated or _accidently_ killed by him. No, with Hermione, it will take _a lot_ of manipulation. He manipulated almost everyone in the Wizarding World, the _only_ person that refuse to fall was Tom Riddle. Hermione _will_ fall. He will _not_ let a seventeen-year-old witch ruin it for him, even if she is Jane's (adopted) daughter. No one will stand in his way. No one.

Maybe it is time to have a little chat with her. After lunch will do just fine.

**--- In Dumbledore's Office With Sapphire ---**

Sapphire walked in Dumbledore's office with a blank face. As soon as she appear, Dumbledore plastered a grandfather-concern look. Sapphire almost snorted. He could fool Harry, the Order, and the others with that look, but he can't fool her or her friends.

"Yes, professor?" asked Sapphire as nicely as possible.

"Lemon Drops, my dear?" asked Dumbledore, nodding towards the plate of Lemon Drops. "No? That's alright, Miss Granger. I have heard that you're planning to challenge Voldemort. Is this correct?"

Sapphire let out an unladylike snort. "Professor, you didn't heard it from just anyone," stated Sapphire. "Potter and Weasley told you. I _know_ they did."

"Well, yes," admitted Dumbledore. "However - "

"I wasn't _planning_ to challenge Voldemort," said Sapphire. Dumbledore's shoulders and body sagged in his chair in relief. "I _sent_ a challenge to him and he accepted." He stiffened.

"Miss Granger," sighed Dumbledore, tiredly, making him look like the old man that he is. "You should leave Voldemort to Harry. He is destined to - "

"Yea, yea, yea," interrupted Sapphire. "He is destined to defeat Voldemort … and _you_ are destined to kill Potter and _claim_ that you killed Voldemort." He stiffened even more and didn't know if he should flinched and _pretended_ that he didn't hear that _or__ obliviate_ her. "Just like you did with Grindelwald and Helen Snape." She sneered.

Dumbledore opened his mouth and then closed them. He was speechless! But honestly, what can he say? He thought that _everyone_ that was in 1945 had died! No one suppose to find out! But how did she … ?

Sapphire stood up and walked to the door. "Just what I thought, speechless," sneered Sapphire. "You should do it more often. It keeps your mouth shut. A world without Ablus Dumbledore. What a paradise that would be!" She left.

Dumbledore sagged in his chair. _This could ruin everything!_ thought Dumbledore, very displeased. _Miss Weasley, you are not doing your jobs correctly. I'll see to it that you'll get __**nothing**_

**--- With Sapphire ---**

Sapphire left the room, went down the stairs and out of the small corridor of the guarding gargoyle. She turned left and turned a corner, stopping a few inches away from Ginny. She looked at the red-head boringly. Before she can say anything, Ginny beat her to it. And I just can't believe I actually wrote that down.

"How did your meet go with Dumbledore go?" asked Ginny with a sneer in her face.

Sapphire looked at her up and down. "Fine," said Sapphire. "Although it's none of your business anyways. Hm. You might want to know, your _disgusting_ and _large_ pores are showing." She left, not before bumping her shoulder onto hers, and then dusting it off with a disgusted look on her face.

Ginny glared at Sapphire's retreating back._Just you wait, Hermione Jane Granger,_ thought Ginny sourly._You'll get what's coming to you._ She pursed her lips and went on her way to the gargoyle. She gave it the password and went in. _I'm going to mess you and your life so bad that no one will believe that you're Hermione Granger __**and**__ the name Hermione Granger will be forgotten._

Sapphire snorted as she heard the traitor's thoughts. _Bring it on, bitch,_ thought Sapphire. _Bring it on._ She hurried to her next class._Because of Dumbledore and the bint, I'm late._ She thought sourly. She _hate_ being late.

**--- Dumbledore's Office With Ginny ---**

"Miss Weasley," said Dumbledore with no twinkle, amusement, or any grandfather-look in his eyes. "Sit." Ginny sat down. "You failed many times, Miss Weasley." He said seriously and unhappily.

"Sir, I'm sorry," said Ginny. "It won't happen - "

"No, Miss Weasley," interrupted Dumbledore. "You failed many times, _however_, I will give you _one_ last chance, _again_. Fail me, again, Miss Weasley, you won't get _anything_." He said somberly.

Ginny's heart clenched at the thought of getting_ nothing_ in return after years and years of planning. Yes, most of them failed, but she stilled spent years and years of planning. No, she have a goal - a dream - to fulfill. One that includes Harry Potter, _money_, and _fame_. She was born for that kind of life style. _Not_ poor and in a _very_ crowded house.

She nodded hurriedly. "Thank you," said Ginny. "Sir … do you have some … _Veritaserum_?"

Dumbledore smiled. "Of course," said Dumbledore. He reached into one of his many cabinets and got a vital of Veritaserum, and handed it to her. "Use it whenever you wish, my dear." His familiar twinkle was back in his eyes and his caring grandfather voice was also back.

"Oh, don't worry, Professor," said Ginny, eyeing the Potion of Veritaserum will an menacing look. "I will."

Once she left Dumbledore's office, she went to look for Ron. She had something for him. She entered the Gryffindor Common and asked around, if they saw Ron or not. Many ignored her, others just left her hanging, but one, a First Year answered her.

"Ron?" asked the First Year. "The ugly, red-head one with the ugly, raven scar-head one, right? They're up in the Boys' Dormitory."

Ginny huffed. "And just what are they doing?" demanded Ginny.

The First Year shrugged. "Getting away from you?" thought the First Year loudly. "Doing homework, away from you?"

Ginny glared at the First Year. "Do you know who I am, brat?" demanded Ginny, angrily.

"Yea," said the First Year, nodding solemnly. "An annoying Fifth Year in the universe. No body wants to be near you. Heck, even your brother, and he _lives_ with you _and_ goes to school with you. You must be a huge brat for them all to avoid. Even my brother and sisters don't do that to me and I'm eleven."

Ginny turned red. She's been dissed by _a First Year_! She hissed at him and made her way to the stairs heading upwards towards the Boys' Dormitory.

"Hiss-hiss to you too," said the First Year dryly before turning to her friends.

As soon as Ginny got to three stairs, the whole stairs turned into a slide. She slide down a bit, lost her balance and fell flat on her arse. Even though it's a short way to do so, it still hurts her arse.

"Serves you right," huffed the same First Year.

Ginny straightened herself up and glared at the stupid First Year and then at the stairs. _Fine,_ thought Ginny. _Plan B then._

"**RON WEASLEY!!!!!!**" shouted Ginny on the top of her lungs. "**GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!!!!! RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!!!**"

Everyone in the Common Room flinched, turned and looked at Ginny murderously. They are going to kill that - that _witch_ if it's the _last_ thing they do!!

Ron and Harry was talking to each other upstairs in the dormitory about the Ginny problems. They jumped when Ginny's loud and annoying voice were heard by them. Damn, she's_ loud_.

Ron groaned outloud. "Oh, why me?!" said Ron, like he was pleading. "Merlin, why does she have to be my sister? Why me?!"

Harry smiled at him in sympathy. "Well, you better do downstairs to see what she wants," said Harry. "I'll just put the Cloak and the Map away before coming down."

"Alright," said Ron. He stomped downstairs and glared at Ginny. "What do you want?" He asked rudely.

Ginny bite her lips to swallow the strings of insults and curses that were on the tip of her tongue, that were just _begging_ to let out. "Ron," said Ginny as nicely as possible. "I need to tell you something important." She forced a smile. "Can we talk somewhere more … private?" She asked, looking around the room.

Ron glared at her suspiciously. "Fine," said Ron, finally, after a few minutes of silent. "This better be quick. Tell Harry to not look for me." He said to a group of small First Years.

"Whatever," said the group of First Years.

Ginny led the way outside of the Common Room and Ron followed. "Don't worry, Ronald," said Ginny stiffly. "This is going to be quick." She smirked, but he can't see it, seeing that she's leading.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron.

"The Room of Requirement," said Ginny. "We can talk there, it's at least, safe."

Ron snorted. "No where is safe with _you_ there," said Ron.

Ginny bite her tongue, causing it to bleed. A few minutes later, they both were in the room. Ron in the door way with his arms crossed. Ginny was right behind him. She had her wand in her sleeve and was holding onto it. Small sign of sweat began to form on her forehead. She was nervous.

"Move out of the door way, Ron!" said Ginny, huffily.

Ron moved out of the way and Ginny closed the door, her back to him. She quickly spun around with her wand in her hand. Ron froze when her wand was pointed inbetween his eyes.

"W-what a-are you d-doing, Ginny?" asked Ron, gulping and staring at her wand in fear.

Ginny smirked evilly. "I need _a lot_ of information, big bro," started Ginny.

"I w-won't t-tell you n-no matter w-what," said Ron, gulping and stuttering, tripping over words as he talked.

Ginny snort. "Oh, please, don't lie to yourself," said Ginny. "There are ways to get someone to talk." Ron paled, his freckles stood out perfectly. "_Incarcerous!_"

A long rope shot out from the tip of her wand and bind Ron neatly and tightly, chest to feet. Ron fell down on his back. Then she put a Silent Charm around the room, just to be sure. He glared up at her.

"Ginny, you are so _dead_ when I get out of here!" ground out Ron. "You stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Slytherin _whore_."

Ginny looked like she had been slapped and then she scowled. "What are you talking about?" asked Ginny. "You are _way_ stupider than me, you _stupid_ man-whore." Ron turned red and began to stutter. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop that already."

Holding out the vital of Veritaserum, and his chin, she forced him to take a sip. Then she forced his chin to close and his head up, some of the Potion slide down his throat, others came spewing out when he coughed and spat. His eyes were slightly unfocused and dazed.

Ginny smirked. "Ron?" asked Ginny. "What are you and Harry planning against the Dark Lord?"

"We're going to kill him," answered Ron, monotonely. "Harry just send a challenge out to You-Know-Who a few days ago. And he accepted. In two months, it will begin."

Ginny ate up the information nicely. "What did Harry write?" asked Ginny. "When and where will it begin?"

"In two months time, at wherever place Harry chooses," answered Ron, obediently.

"Did you tell Dumbledore or the Order?" asked Ginny. "Who else knows about this?"

"No and no," replied Ron. "Only me, you, Harry, You-Know-Who, Hermione, and I suspect her friends from Gryffindor and Slytherin." His tone has a small amount of distaste.

"The Mudblood?" spat Ginny. "How did that buck-tooth Mudblood found out?" She spat in distaste.

"She send out her own challenge to You-Know-Who," said Ron.

"Then how did _you_ know that she did that?" asked Ginny, suspiciously, thinking that the original Golden Trio are suddenly back together again. "You three aren't friends again, are you?" Her eyes narrowed at the thought.

"You-Know-Who sent a reply back to Harry's challenge," answered Ron, blankly. "He told us that Hermione had already sent him a challenge and that he should keep his friends under control."

"When is the _exact_ date of the _challenge_?" asked Ginny, eagerly.

"Dunno," mumbled Ron.

"Who does Harry have a crush on?" asked Ginny, eagerly and impatiently.

"A Ravenclaw," replied Ron. "A beautiful blonde Ravenclaw."

"She's_ beautiful_?" repeated/asked Ginny, looking like she just sucked on a sour lemon. "How do you know if she's beautiful or not? _Who_ is that blonde Ravenclaw?" She demanded.

"Dunno," said Ron, shrugging. "Everyone in Ravenclaw are beautiful, especially the blondes. It's a known fact."

Ginny fumed. "Not all are beautiful," said Ginny through clenched teeth. "What about Lovegood? She's a blonde and also a loony."

"She's cute," replied Ron, honestly. "A little on a loony side, but still cute."

Ginny eyes narrowed. "Do you think Harry has a _slight_ crush on _her_?" asked Ginny, angrily.

"It's a possibility," answered Ron, monotonely. "It could be any blondes though."

Ginny scowled. "**WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO **_**YOU**_** THINK SHE IS THEN?!?!**" screamed Ginny.

Ron didn't flinched, scowled, or anything, he didn't even blinked. "Mena Vi, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood," said Ron. "They're the only few that fits him." He shrugged.

Ginny clenched and unclenched her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths. "What are Harry's plan to defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Ginny through clenched teeth and fists, angrily.

"Dunno," said Ron. "We haven't thought of one … yet."

Ginny bit her lower lips. _This is not going as planned,_ thought Ginny. _Because of this stupid, bloody wanker, I'm going to be __**Crucio.**_ She shuddered.

Ginny figured out that Harry didn't tell Ron everything. She sighed. "No real information," mumbled Ginny. "What a waste of time." She rolled her eyes. "_Stupefy!_" The chair and Ron fell on the floor with a thud, unconscious. "_Obliviate!_"

_One hour,_ thought Ginny. _One hour._

Ginny left the Room of Requirement, leaving Ron on the floor, unbound to the chair. She went to look for Harry. He will definitely tell her what she needed to know. Including his stupid, little crush on a stupid, dumb, air-head blonde bimbo. Then she'll make the stupid blonde bimbo wish that she had _never_ _ever_ been born.

_Stupid Bloody fucking bimbo trying to make __**my**__ fame, __**my**__ money, and, oh, __**my**__ man away from me,_ thought Ginny.

**--- With Sapphire & her Demon Fiends ---**

"Did you really said that to him?" asked Parvati. "You're bloody mental. Mental." She shook her head.

"Yea, I did," said Sapphire. "And let me tell you, he was surprised and shocked." She took her head. "And then angry." She said in amusement. She sat down in the Common Room.

"I can't believe Potter and Weasley are rats," said Lavender. "Too bad their Animagus form aren't rats."

"What a pity," said Neville.

"I wonder if I should tell Potter before the Weaselette gets to him first," thought Sapphire outloud.

"Who cares?" asked Seamus, shrugging. "He'll learn on his own time and in his own way."

**--- With Harry ---**

"Where is Ron?" asked Harry, flying around on his broomstick and around the Quidditch Pitch. "Where can he be?" He wondered outloud.

Sitting on the Gryffindor stands, was Ginny, looking up at him as he fly around in circles and zig-zags. She had this dreamy look on her face and it's not love. All she can see was millions and millions of Galleons flying around. Next to her were two goblets of Pumpkin Juice. One of them have Veritaserum in it.

Ginny shook her head lightly. "**HARRY!**" yelled Ginny loudly and waving like a mad woman. "**HARRY POTTER!! DOWN HERE!!! HARRY!!!!**"

"**WHAT?!?!**" yelled Harry, still flying on his broomstick and at a safe distance. "**WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!?!**"

Ginny pursed her lips together and bit her tongue. How dare he speak to her in such way? She smiled. "**COME DOWN HERE!!**" shouted Ginny. "**PLEASE?! I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU!!!!**"

Harry's face screwed up in distrust, which she can't see, but he slowly flew down to her. "What do you want?" asked Harry, hovering in the air in front of her.

Ginny took a deep breathe and looked up at him. "I just want to say that I'm sorry," said Ginny. "I'm sorry that I embarrassed you, I'm sorry that I caused you and Ron so many trouble in the past few years, I'm sorry that I caused such drama in the past few years, and I'm so, so sorry that I drove Gra - Hermione away from you." She faked the drops of tears from her eyes. "C-can y-you e-ever f-forg-give m-me?"

Harry continued to eye Ginny suspiciously, not sure if he should trust her or not. The tears aren't helping. He remembered that one minute, it's cry me a river, and the next? It stopped, just like that and looking like she never even cried once. Should he be a fool and believed her this time?

Ginny, seeing that he is still not believing her, crank it up a knot. "I-I was j-j-jealous," said Ginny. "I w-was s-so j-jealous of h-her." She whimpered. "P-please H-Harry, I'm v-very s-s-sorry, really. F-forgive m-me? I d-don't know w-what g-gotten i-in m-me."

"Well … " said Harry, slowly and hesitantly. "I don't know … "

"P-please H-Harry?" pleaded Ginny. "**P-PLEASE?!** R-R-Ron f-forg-gave m-me." She lied and sniffled.

"He did?" asked Harry, once again, hesitantly. "Where is he anyways?"

"In the Great Hall, stuffing his face," said Ginny.

"Well, if Ron forgave you … so can I," stated Harry, smiling. "Welcome back, Ginny."

Ginny let out a cry of happiness before she launched herself into Harry. "Whoa!" said Harry and Ginny in unison as the broomstick sank a bit and throwing Harry off balance, just a little bit.

"Thank you!" said Ginny, her head buried in his neck. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!" She got off of him and flushed in embarrassment. She reached for the goblets and gave the one without the Veritaserum to Harry. "A toast? A toast to us, being friends, again?" She held the one with the Veritaserum.

Harry eyed his goblet of pumpkin juice warily. Ginny was about to take a sip of her goblet, but saw Harry's hesitation and she sighed. She took his goblet and gave him hers.

"Just take mine and I'll take yours," said Ginny, smiling.

Harry just looked at her, in surprised. Ginny smiled and drank from his goblet, and then Harry drank from her goblet, seeing that she drank his without any problem. In seconds, his eyes were daze-looking and then it was blank.

"Now, Harry," said Ginny, grinning. "I heard that you sent an challenge to the Dark Lord, is it true?"

"Yes," answered Harry blankly.

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"Because I want this all to end once and for all," answered Harry, monotonely.

"Who did you recruit to help you battle the Dark Lord?" asked Ginny.

"Me, Ron, some members of the Order, and some Aurors," said Harry.

"So you told people about this?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Remus Lupin, Tonks, Mr Weasley, Kingsley, Mad-Eye Moody, and a few Aurors," said Harry.

"What about the Mudblood and her friends?" asked Ginny.

"They don't want me to help them," said Harry. "They want to try to defeat Voldemort - " Ginny flinched. " - without me."

"I see," said Ginny. "Well, do you think _you_ can defeat the Dark Lord?"

"Yes," said Harry. "I'm the only one that's destined to defeat him once and for all."

"Hm," thought Ginny outloud. "Who do you have a crush on?"

"A Ravenclaw," said Harry simply.

"I know that it's a Ravenclaw!" snapped Ginny, impatiently. "What year is she in?!** WHO** is **SHE?!?!**"

"She's a year younger than me - " started Harry.

"Fine!" snapped Ginny. "_**WHO**_** IN THE **_**BLOODY HELL**_** IS SHE?!?!**" She practically roared.

Harry looked in her eyes and said the one name that she would forever hate in her whole life. "Luna Lovegood," whispered Harry dreamily.

After that, it was a few seconds of silence. "_**LUNA LOVEGOOD?!?!?!?!?!?!**_" screeched Ginny, so loud that birds flew away. "**YOU **_**LIKE**__**LOONY LOVEGOOD?!?!?!?!**_** YOU **_**PICKED**__** HER**_** OVER **_**ME?!?!?!?!**_"

"Uh, yea?" answered Harry.

"You - you - you - _**YOU!!**_" sputtered Ginny, who can't find a proper name-calling to describe her stupid, idiot, moron ex-boyfriend. She took a _deep_ and _long_ breath. "_Why_ do _you_ like _Loony Lovegood_? She's _**LOONY!**_"

"She's smart," answered Harry, looking dreamily, well, as dreamily as he can while under the Veritaserum. "She's beautiful. She's cute. She understands me." He whispered the last part.

Ginny fumed. She closed her eyes and willed herself _not_ to explode. "**WHY HER?!**" screamed Ginny, stomping her feet on the ground like a child. "**WHY THAT STUPID, UGLY, WEIRD, LOONY, **_**BLONDE**_**, LOVEGOOD?!?!**_**WHY?!?!?!?!**_"

"She likes me because of me," said Harry blankly. "Not because I'm_ Harry-Potter-The-Boy-Who-Lived_ or_ Harry-Potter-The-Boy-Who's-Destined-to-Defeat-Voldemort_."

Ginny flinched and shuddered. "Don't say _his_ name!" hissed Ginny, angrily. "Do you know anything else that's _important_?"

The Veritaserum were slowly wearing off. "Yes," said Harry, slowly, edging his fingers to his pockets, where his wand is. Ginny didn't notice, she was eager to find out what else that Harry knows that would be beneficial to her and her Lord.

"Well, what is it?" asked Ginny, impatiently.

"I and Ron found out something interesting a few weeks ago," said Harry.

"And that is?" asked Ginny, eagerly.

"We found out that a Fifth Year Gryffindor _female_ is a Death Eater," said Harry. Ginny paled, recoiled back slightly, and looked a little nervous. "Funny thing, we thought she was trust worthy." He stated. "The poor girl will land herself in Azkaban."

Ginny shifted nervously and were very noticeable. "O-oh?" asked Ginny, shakily. "And w-w-who m-might this g-girl b-be?"

Harry smiled down on Ginny, who gasped as she noticed that the dazed look that was suppose to be in his eyes when he's under Veritaserum was gone.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,_ thought Ginny, swearing some more. _Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck._

Harry withdraw his wand and pointed it at Ginny's forehead. "You," said Harry coldly. "_Obliviate!_"

_One and a half an hour,_ thought Harry, quickly. _One and a half an hour._

About a minute later, Ginny stood there, confused, looking up at a hovering Harry. "What?" asked Ginny. "What's going on?" She looked around to see if there's anyone around her and Harry, but there was only them. "What am I doing out here?"

All she got was a cold glare from Harry before he flew off, leaving her standing there, staring up at the flying Harry in confusion.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You called me, My Lord?" asked Ginny, bowing down, low to the ground in front of Voldemort. "How may I be a service to you?"

Voldemort turned his dark eyes to the kneeling red-head child. "Yesss, child," hissed Voldemort. "What information do you bring me, ssservant?"

Ginny bit the inside of her cheek. "I-I have n-nothing, M-my L-lord," mumbled Ginny.

"And _why_ isss that?" asked Voldemort, swishing his wand around.

Ginny shift her eyes around nervously. "I-I d-don't k-know, My Lord," lied Ginny.

"I ssshall ssse if you're telling the truth or not," hissed the Dark Lord. "_Legilimens_."

He went in her mind and Ginny fell flat on her arse.

**--- In Ginny's Mind & Flashback ---**  
_  
"Alright," said Ron. He stomped downstairs and glared at Ginny. "What do you want?" He asked rudely._

_Ginny bite her lips to swallow the strings of insults and curses that were on the tip of her tongue, that were just __**begging**__ to let out. "Ron," said Ginny as nicely as possible. "I need to tell you something important." She forced a smile. "Can we talk somewhere more __… private?" She asked, looking around the room._

_Ron glared at her suspiciously. "Fine," said Ron, finally, after a few minutes of silent. "This better be quick. Tell Harry to not look for me." He said to a group of small First Years._

_"Whatever," said the group of First Years._

_Ginny led the way outside of the Common Room and Ron followed. "Don't worry, Ronald," said Ginny stiffly. "This is going to be quick." She smirked, but he can't see it, seeing that she's leading._

_"Where are we going?" asked Ron._

_"The Room of Requirement," said Ginny. "We can talk there, it's at least, safe."_

_Ron snorted. "No where is safe with __**you**__ there," said Ron._

_Ginny bite her tongue, causing it to bleed. A few minutes later, they both were in the room. Ron in the door way with his arms crossed. Ginny was right behind him. She had her wand in her sleeve and was holding onto it. Small sign of sweat began to form on her forehead. She was nervous._

_"Move out of the door way, Ron!" said Ginny, huffily._

_Ron moved out of the way and Ginny closed the door, her back to him. She quickly spun around with her wand in her hand. Ron froze when her wand was pointed inbetween his eyes._

_"W-what a-are you d-doing, Ginny?" asked Ron, gulping and staring at her wand in fear._

_Ginny smirked evilly. "I need __**a lot**__ of information, big bro," started Ginny._

_"I w-won't t-tell you n-no matter w-what," said Ron, gulping and stuttering, tripping over words as he talked._

_Ginny snort. "Oh, please, don't lie to yourself," said Ginny. "There are ways to get someone to talk." Ron paled, his freckles stood out perfectly. "__**Incarcerous!**__"_

_A long rope shot out from the tip of her wand and bind Ron neatly and tightly, chest to feet. Ron fell down on his back. Then she put a Silent Charm around the room, just to be sure. He glared up at her._

_"Ginny, you are so __**dead**__ when I get out of here!" ground out Ron. "You stupid, stupid, __**stupid**__ Slytherin__** whore**__."_

_Ginny looked like she had been slapped and then she scowled. "What are you talking about?" asked Ginny. "You are __**way**__ stupider than me, you __**stupid**__ man-whore." Ron turned red and began to stutter. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, stop that already."_

_Holding out the vital of __Veritaserum, and his chin, she forced him to take a sip. Then she forced his chin to close and his head up, some of the Potion slide down his throat, others came spewing out when he coughed and spat. His eyes were slightly unfocused and dazed._

_Ginny smirked. "Ron?" asked Ginny. "What are you and Harry planning against the Dark Lord?"_

_"We're going to kill him," answered Ron, monotonely. "Harry just send a challenge out to You-Know-Who a few days ago. And he accepted. In two months, it will begin."_

_Ginny ate up the information up nicely. "What did Harry write?" asked Ginny. "When and where will it begin?"_

_"In two months time, at wherever place Harry chooses," answered Ron, obediently._

_"Did you tell Dumbledore or the Order?" asked Ginny. "Who else knows about this?"_

_"No and no," replied Ron. "Only me, you, Harry, You-Know-Who, Hermione, and I suspect her friends from Gryffindor and Slytherin." His tone has a small amount of distaste._

_"The Mudblood?" spat Ginny. "How did that buck-tooth Mudblood found out?" She spat in distaste._

_"She send out her own challenge to You-Know-Who," said Ron._

_"Then how did __**you**__ know that she did that?" asked Ginny, suspiciously, thinking that the original Golden Trio are suddenly back together again. "You three aren't friends again, are you?" Her eyes narrowed at the thought._

_"You-Know-Who sent a reply back to Harry's challenge," answered Ron, blankly. "He told us that Hermione had already sent him a challenge and that he should keep his friends under control."_

_"When is the __**exact**__ date of the __**challenge?**__" asked Ginny, eagerly._

_"Dunno," mumbled Ron._

_"Who does Harry have a crush on?" asked Ginny, eagerly and impatiently._

_"A Ravenclaw," replied Ron. "A beautiful blonde Ravenclaw."_

_"She's __**beautiful?**__" repeated/asked Ginny, looking like she just sucked on a sour lemon. "How do you know if she's beautiful or not? __**Who**__ is that blonde Ravenclaw?" She demanded._

_"Dunno," said Ron, shrugging. "Everyone in Ravenclaw are beautiful, especially the blondes. It's a known fact."_

_Ginny fumed. "Not all are beautiful," said Ginny through clenched teeth. "What about Lovegood? She's a blonde and also a loony."_

_"She's cute," replied Ron, honestly. "A little on a loony side, but still cute."_

_Ginny eyes narrowed. "Do you think Harry has a __**slight**__ crush on __**her?**__" asked Ginny, angrily._

_"It's a possibility," answered Ron, monotonely. "It could be any blondes though."_

_Ginny scowled. "__**WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO **__**YOU**__** THINK SHE IS THEN?!?!**__" screamed Ginny._

_Ron didn't flinched, scowled, or anything, he didn't even blinked. "__Mena Vi, Daphne Greengrass, and Luna Lovegood," said Ron. "They're the only few that fits him." He shrugged._

_Ginny clenched and unclenched her hands. She took a couple of deep breaths. "What are Harry's plan to defeat the Dark Lord?" asked Ginny through clenched teeth and fists, angrily.  
__  
"Dunno," said Ron. "We haven't thought of one __… yet."_

_Ginny bit her lower lips. __**This is not going as planned,**__ thought Ginny. __**Because of this stupid, bloody wanker, I'm going to be **__**Crucio**__ She shuddered._

_Ginny figured out that Harry didn't tell Ron everything. She sighed. "No real information," mumbled Ginny. "What a waste of time." She rolled her eyes. "__**Stupefy!**__" The chair and Ron fell on the floor with a thud, unconscious. "__**Obliviate!**__"_

_**One hour,**__ thought Ginny. __**One hour.**_

**--- In Ginny's Mind & Flashback ---**

The memories passed threw mind slowly. That is, until it got to Potter.

**--- In Ginny's Mind & Flashback ---**  
_  
Sitting on the Gryffindor stands, was Ginny, looking up at him as he fly around in circles and zig-zags. She had this dreamy look on her face and it's not love. All she can see was millions and millions of Galleons flying around. Next to her were two goblets of Pumpkin Juice. One of them have __Veritaserum it._

_-  
__  
__Ginny stood there, confused, looking up at a hovering Harry. "What?" asked Ginny. "What's going on?" She looked around to see if there's anyone around her and Harry, but there was only them. "What am I doing out here?"_

_All she got was a cold glare from Harry before he flew off, leaving her standing there, staring up at the flying Harry in confusion._

**--- In Ginny's Mind & Flashback ---**

Voldemort looked at the fallen red-head and knew at once that she had been _Obliviated_. Ginny went into her kneeling position, again.

"Is something wrong, My Lord?" asked Ginny, softly.

Voldemort narrowed at her. "Your memory with Potter have been _Obliviated_," said Voldemort, flatly.

Ginny blinked stupidly. "Wha-what?" asked Ginny, flabbergasted.

Voldemort glared at her coolly. "I will not repeat myssself," said Voldemort, flatly.

Ginny paled. She was with Harry when her mind suddenly became …_dazed_ like. When she became focused, Harry was glaring at her with - with such _hate_ that she wanted to shrink into a dark, dark, _**dark**_ corner and stay there.

Ginny paled even further. _Oh Gods,_ thought Ginny. _What if __… ?_

Voldemort was still in her mind. "What if_ what_, Ssservant?" hissed Voldemort, his crimson eyes trained on the quaking body of the red-head.

Ginny began to tremble. "I-I w-was w-with H-H-Harry w-when I t-think m-my m-mind w-was w-wiped," stuttered Ginny, who was scared shit-less.

Voldemort fought the urge to roll his eyes. "_**OBVIOUSSSLY, WEASSSLEY!!**_" yelled the Dark Lord. "I have _never_ met _anyone_ ssstupider than _you_, except for Wormtail, of courssse, _but_ he, at leassst, have hisss usssefulnesss."

Way behind the Dark Lord, Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail squeaked in fear and then praised his thank yous to his Dark Lord repeatedly. "Oh, thank you, My Lord, thank you," said Wormtail, his voice squeaky and his black beady eyes lightened under the Dark Lord's small praise.

Voldemort glared at Wormtail and Ginny made a small noise of disgust under her breathe. "Don't ssspeak unlesss you were ssspoken to, Wormtail," hissed the Dark Lord. "Did your filthy mother ever taught you that rule? _Crucio_."

Wormtail fell down to the ground and conversed, foam appeared in his mouth, but no one noticed.

"I'm sorry, Master," said Ginny through clenched teeth.

"You sssshould be, Weasssley," hissed the Dark Lord. He cancelled his curse on Wormtail. "Get out of the room, Wormtail." Wormtail transformed into a rat and scurried out of the room. "_Crucio_." He punished Ginny for her stupidity and failure. Again.

**--- Back at Hogwarts ---**

"You were in the Room of the Requirement and you don't remember how you got there?" repeated Harry. He and Ron were in the Great Hall, eating. "Well, what do you remember?"

"Only that I was talking to you and then - nothing," said Ron, stuffing his face.

"Well … " said Harry, hesitating. "Ginny talked to me a few minutes ago … It wasn't pleasant."

Ron sighed and then coughed, spraying bits and pieces of food on the table. "What did she do now?" asked Ron, taking a gulp sip of his goblet. "All she cause is more trouble for us. So, what did she do this time, mate?"

Harry took a deep breathe and told him everything earlier that day with Ginny. Ten minutes later, Ron exploded with a _very loud_ '**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!?!?!?!?!**'

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Baaaaaad Ginny! She won't get away with this, this time! **HA!** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	45. Chapter 45

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**TheSecretAnonymous:** I'm glad you love it. Lolz.

**ashley01fan, GoddessOfLove-War-Light-Dark & xhilaration:** Thank you.

**Readerforlife:** I know! It's about time! Damn people are so damn oblivious!

**LadyAkina:** Lolz. No, she's not dead yet. _:Sigh:_ It's too bad too!

**Painelust:** Oh, they're going to be shocked. _:Nods:_

**Darkness-Lightness:** Hm. Oh, yes! She does! After all, Ginny is a rather jealous person …

**Lina Mistress of Elements: LOLZ!**

**Hermione Jean Malfoy (Reviewed on Ch. 30 &44):** Yes, I know, thanks. :) I suck at the present and past tense thing. :( No, there's no reason why the Demons' names are precious names. :)

**moonlit mage:** Yes, I know. :( I suck at them. :( Thanks for telling me though. Habits are so hard to break. :(

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for all of your reviews! Some of them are really helpful! Keep them coming! I would really like some constructive criticism too! I'm using Microsoft Word now (it's positively annoying too); does the chapter looks a bit better? Please **R&R!** Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Five: Harry James Potter, You _VERY CLOSELY ALMOST_ Messed Things Up,_ AGAIN!_  
**  
This chapter was Beta'd by 'Erin-Colien Finley'! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

The people that_ aren't_ Demons in Sapphire's group are Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. The other Demons _want_ to join the battle.

**--- Last Time … ---**  
_  
"Well …" said Harry, hesitating. "Ginny talked to me a few minutes ago … It wasn't pleasant."_

_Ron sighed and then coughed, spraying bits and pieces of food on the table. "What did she do now?" asked Ron, taking a gulp sip of his goblet. "All she causes is more trouble for us. So, what did she do this time, mate?"_

_Harry took a deep breathe and told him everything earlier that day with Ginny. Ten minutes later, Ron exploded with a__** very loud**__ '__**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!**__'_

**--- This Time … ---**

Today's the day of 'The Final Battle'. Today's the day. Today's it. And the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws are nervously. Very nervous. It was decided, 'The Final Battle' will be at Azkaban Fortress, it was Sapphire's idea. The Fortress had been emptied of Aurors for years now, only Dementors and jailers/Death Eaters are in there, there's not many anyways. Most of them went crazy, others killed themselves.

Ginny had been avoiding him and Ron since her little meeting with Lord Voldemort. In the Great Hall, she sat far away from them as possible, and avoided them when in the Common Room and basically, everywhere.

_Fortunately_, Harry and Ron don't know anything about the Azkaban Fortress because let's face, if they know and come, the plan will be messed. With those two, anything and everything is messed. They can't get the chance with this. If they messed this up, they _will_ be bond to the building to stop them from joining in if they have too.

Sapphire, Blade, Blasé, Draco, Alicia, Fred, Katie, George, Angelina, Lee Jordan, Lavender, Seamus, Parvati, Padma Patil, Dean, Neville, and Jennifer were in the Room of Requirement.

Alicia breathes in and out, deeply. "We're ready," said Alicia, her face blank of any emotions that she was feeling inside. "We're ready when you are."

Sapphire closed her eyes and nodded. "Everything is ready here," said Sapphire. "Did you tell your boyfriends and the others about _us_?"

Alicia nodded. "We think they should know … now and not wait until the battle," explained Alicia. "They'll be distracted if they find out when in the middle of the bloody battle!"

Sapphire nodded. That was true. Their true forms are very obvious with the ears and tails. You would have to be blind or very, very, _very_ stupid not to notice.

"So when are we leaving?" asked Alicia, nervously and curiously.

"In a few minutes," answered Sapphire. "They have everything that they need, right?" Alicia nodded. "How did they take it when you told them about us being Demons and all?"

"They looked like dumb, huge fishes," laughed Alicia. "Seamus and Dean seemed to like Lavender and Parvati's tails." She waggled her eyebrows. "A lot."

Sapphire laughed. "I'm sure they do," said Sapphire. "Those are pretty cute tails." She winked.

"So what do you have planned?" asked Alicia, curiously.

"I told my old school that we're heading off to battle and they said that if we need help, just let them know and they'll come," said Sapphire. "And trust me, if they come, it would be a very messy and bloody battle." She shrugged. "They like to see blood fall from their claws and weapons. It's no secret. When the battle is over, it will be like a blood bathe."

Alicia looked a bit green, but nodded none-the-less. "Ummm, good for them?" said Alicia.

Sapphire snorted. "Don't lie to yourself, Alicia," said Sapphire. "Are we ready people!" She said loudly to everyone in the room.

"Yea!"

"Let's get it on!" said Seamus and Dean in unison.

"Hell Yea!" said the Weasley Twins.

"Ok," said Sapphire. "This is Azkaban we're going people! In the middle of nowhere! All around it is water and rocks. The weather is going to be rough. I will set the Anti-Apparition Wards up. Mount your broom and prepare to fly. Those of you who don't fly, mount with a friend or your boyfriend."

Seamus and Dean waggled their eyebrows at their girlfriend. Lavender and Parvati giggled as they launched themselves at their boyfriend's arms. Lavender is with Seamus, Parvati is with Dean, everyone else was by themselves. The other humans were on their broomsticks, the demons weren't. They're _flying_ solo and_ flying_-flying with _no broomsticks_.

"While the weather is nice right now, we should go," said Sapphire, looking at the sunny and beautiful weather. "Come on!"

A few seconds later, chorus' of 'ups' were heard. The sound of the wind was heard as they all flew off in the sky. Sticking up, high in the sky where the clouds were carefully, it would do them no good if Muggles or any of the professors and students sees them. They flew and flew. None of them noticed that Sapphire had put an Invisibility Charm on them and the broomsticks. As they got nearer and nearer into the Azkaban Fortress, the weather became colder. Some of the humans shivered, everyone else continued on. Some of them left some happiness leaving them.

The Azkaban Fortress came into view and it looks really freaky and disgusting. It's dark and smelly, yes, smelly, they can smell it. It looks like it was about to collapse or something and it looks rotten too.

"What a junk," commented Lavender, eyeing it disgustingly. "Are we seriously battling here? The building looks like it's going to fall off each other."

"Part of it did," said Seamus. "How do you think Bellatrix Lestrange got out? If it's sheer luck, it must've been big to help her escape from Azkaban."

"Remember what we practiced for the last two months," said Diamond, scanning the Azkaban Fortress.

"Dementors and Trolls, mostly," said Lavender, scanning the Fortress. "No Death Eaters, yet. They must be coming later on."

"He wants us to get this creature lackeys so he and his human lackeys can attack us when they're weaker," said Ruby.

"Those Death Eaters are in the building," said Blasé, flatly.

"Ruby?" asked Sapphire.

"Got it done," said Ruby.

Ruby, being the best at canceling any and all spells, charms, and potions, did so. This battle will have a winner and that would be Hermione. This will be good. Soon, they all split into groups. Group one: Sapphire, Draco, and Neville. Group two: Blade, Blasé, Lavender, and Alicia. Group three: Daniel, Angelina, and Katie. Group four: Ruby, Diamond, Jade, and Lavender. Group five: Parvati, Seamus, Dean, Lee, George, and Fred. They all went in Azkaban in different ways.

Sapphire's group went in the front, gaining almost all Death Eater's attention. Blade's group went in the windows, on the upper floor. Daniel's group will be Portkey'd into Azkaban in ten minutes. Ruby's group will follow Sapphire's group, when she gave the signal; they're the reinforcements. And finally, Parvati's group stays out of Azkaban; they are to make sure, none of the Death Eaters will try to escape in any way. This includes trusting in miracles and jumping from a cliff and into the water and big, pointy rocks.

A cry of war was sounded and the groups entered Azkaban. Some slowly and cautiously, but Sapphire's group blew open the (main) entrance door, this caused spells to be thrown all over the place. Eight more minutes until the Portkey will be activated. All of the groups, but two slowly took down the weaker Death Eaters. It was so hectic and full of chaos that none of them (humans and demons) noticed a small rat with a silver paw ran, of course, it stayed hidden from site.

**--- At Hogwarts Harry and Ron ---**

Harry and Ron were in the trunks, but they weren't alone. Remus, Tonks, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Moody, and a few trustworthy Aurors were there also.

"I can't believe the little lass would do something like this!" grumbled Moody. "Where is she?"

Mr. Weasley in dazed didn't answer. His daughter, his Ginny is a good girl. She would never - she could never -

"I'll check the map," said Ron, the map flew to his awaiting hand with an '_Accio Map_'. "_I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_." He searched the map and paled. "The Gryffindors, including Hermione and Slytherin's aren't on the map." He looked at Harry. "They're missing." His eyes darted at the map, again. " … And Ginny _and __**Nott**_ just disappeared from the map."

"What!" asked Mr. Weasley, snatching the map from his son's hands.

"Yea, they - she - were _here_," said Ron, pointing at where his sister was at. "But she and Nott just _poof_!"

"It's time," said Harry, seriously. "Azkaban."

Ron paled even further. "But how are we going to get there?" asked Ron. "We can't Apparate."

"Portkey," said Remus.

"Aye, here, grab," said Moody, handing an old boot. "Ten … nine …"

Hands reached out to touch the boot or to touch someone who's touching the boot. Three … two … one …

**WHISK!** They landed outside of Azkaban. And they saw six non-Death Eaters people chasing over, hexing, and binding the real Death Eaters that were coming out of Azkaban. Lights, spells, and colors were seen. Some look really familiar to Mr. Weasley and Ron, especially Ron.

"**FRED! GEORGE!**" yelled Mr. Weasley and Ron in unison, shocked.

**BOOM!** One of the Weasley Twins' inventions exploded in a beam of light, causing them all to flinch at its brightness and look away. Many Death Eaters had blurry circles in their eyes, causing them to slow and found themselves bind and without a wand in seconds. A few even fell off of the cliff in their clumsiness.

"**DAD! RONNIKINS!**" said Fred, cheerfully.

A white spell hit Fred, making him drop to the floor before a malicious green spell did.

"**FRED!**" cried many voices at once.

This caused Harry and his group to attack. The Death Eaters around the edge of the cliff were all bind. The girls were handing the ones in the middle as the guys hexed their way into the entrance of Azkaban. The girls soon followed when they made sure all of the Death Eaters from outside were stupefied and bind.

Inside of Azkaban was bad and bloody. No, seriously. They fought their way in. Every time Harry or Ron caught the eyes of a Slytherin, they sneered at them. The battle slowly made their way deeper into Azkaban and the Death Eaters were slowly getting harder to defeat.

"'Ittle 'icky 'Arry Potter wanna play?" asked Bellatrix in her baby voice at Harry, her eyes glinting madly. "Poor 'ittle 'Ottie. Today is your last 'ay!"

"You wish," said Harry. "_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Protego!_" said Bellatrix. "Is that all you have, have?" She mocked. "_Crucio!_"

Harry dodged the spell. "_Sectumsempra!_" said Harry, slicing Bellatrix's wand hand.

Bellatrix dropped her wand with a shriek. "**YOU!**" snarled Bellatrix. "How dare you!_ Crucio!_"

_Wandless,_ thought Harry, incredulously.

The-Boy-Who-Lived dropped to the floor, spamming painfully as cuts appeared on his body. Faintly, he heard the Killing Curse being used. He closed his eyes, tightly. _I'm sorry everyone, Mum, Dad,_ thought Harry.

Suddenly, the Cruciatus Curse halted and a dull thud was heard. Harry's eyes snapped open and he sat up. There, in front of him with a maniac and cruel smirk was a deceased Bellatrix Lestrange née Black. Her legs were slightly apart, right hand was under her somewhere and her wand hand were on the floor, trapping her hand between the dirty floor, and her cold blue hands. Her hair was bushy and all over her face, her eyes were cold, empty - _dead_.

Harry looked up and saw one of Hermione's girlfriends - Rudy, no; it was Ruby - standing there with a bloody and dripping dagger in her hand. Harry stood up, shaking, and looked at the young woman warily.

"T-thanks," said Harry, awkwardly.

"Tch, I didn't do it to save your ass," sneered Ruby. "Sapphire would be angry if I know you needed saving, but didn't do so."

The Ruby Red Fox Demon threw the dagger behind him, almost touch his ears. Harry heard the '_whisk_' sound before he heard a sound of desperate gurgling behind him. He turned around quickly, his heard beating furious in his chest. It was a Death Eater … with the dagger in his throat. He turned back to Ruby, but she wasn't there anymore.

"_Protego!_" said Harry. A barrier appeared. "_Expelliarmus!_"

_Voldemort,_ thought Harry. _I'm coming you bloody bastard._

**--- With Cornelius Fudge ---**

The current Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was peacefully sleeping next to his wife and he was _rudely_ woken by an annoying owl. The wizard swatted the owl away, but the owl hooted, loudly and continued pecking the sleepy wizard until he woke up. Through blurry eyes, he caught the owl's slender neck.

_Blood owl,_ thought Fudge.

He felt for a parchment. When he felt it, he ripped it off of the owl's foot and let go of it. The owl gave an indignant hoot, pecked the Minister until a finger was bleeding, and left the room. Fudge struggled to flatten it, he turned on the desk lap and read …

_Dear Minister Cornelius Fudge,_

_I received from a very reliable source, that Azkaban are being used as a battle field between You-Know-Who and Harry Potter. Miss H. Granger is also there. You-Know-Who has Dementors and Trolls on their side._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_**P.S.**__ You may or may not know this, but Miss H. Granger was adopted by the Grangers. We all thought the Grangers are Muggles and that Miss Granger is a Muggleborn, but we were wrong. The Grangers are Pure-blood and so is Miss Granger. It turned out Miss H. Granger's real family and name is '__**Hermione Sakura Setsuna **__**Marlston-Wells**__'. She's the last …_

Fudge stopped reading from there and he was so paled that he looked like a ghost. He knew that he messed up. Not only that he was being _blackmailed_ and _ordered_ by a mere _Muggleborn_ student, it turned out that the Muggleborn student _isn't_ a Muggleborn.

_The damn Mudblood is actually a __**Pure-blood**_ thought Fudge.

The Marlston-Wells are too influential in the Ministry, still is after Grace and Xavier's deaths, and the disappearance of their only child. The Marlston-Wells are the Ministry's biggest provider. Their biggest spender. They're richer, and blah-blah-blah than the Malfoy's! And that's saying something. The Marlston-Wells are volunteers; they volunteer - they _want to_ - donate some of their Galleons to the Ministry. And then he just had to piss _the only Marlston-Wells left_.

_Oh, Bloody Hell, I need something heavy to drink,_ thought Fudge. _The girl-child can cancel their - __**her**__ - donations anytime she wants!_ He just has to make it up to her. He just had to! _I know …_

The man needed to get on Sapphire's safe and happy side. So he did the one thing that came into his mind, he needed to contact the other Aurors and Wizengamot. Damn it, the people that's in charge of Azkaban should've told him about this! Damn it! He's surrounded by complete idiots! Damn it, when will they learn?** YOU-KNOW-WHO** is **GONE!** **DEAD!**

**--- With Ginny ---**

Ginny sighed dreamily. If this all went well and the Dark Lord wins, they can _finally_ be happily ever after. If her Lord wins, both of them can rule the world. If not, well, she always _will_ have Harry Potter to land on. She's positive that Harry loves Loony Luna Lovegood, but he's _in love_ with her. If her Lord is defeated, she'll be Ginevra Virginia_ Potter_, but if her Lord wins, she'll be Ginevra Virginia_ Riddle_ or is it Voldemort? Hell, maybe even _Lady Voldemort_. Her grin widened. Her life is going to be so _sweet!_

"**WEASELETTE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!**"

Ginny was _rudely_ interrupted by a loud voice. _How rude,_ thought Ginny with a huff.

"I'm coming, you bitches!" snapped Ginny, cattily.

**--- With a Slytherin ---**

Theodore Nott hissed in pain and grabbed in arm. It looks like the Dark Lord wishes to see him. Unfortunately, every time the Dark Lord wishes to see him, he _have to_ bring the Weaselette with him _and_ most of the time, he gets punish. And it's all the Weaselette's fault.

_Fucked up bitch,_ thought Theodore as he went to the Seventh Floor to the portrait of the Fat Lady.

When he got there, the Fat Lady moved in her frame immediately. "You're not a Gryffindor," said the Fat Lady, looking at the young man.

"That pretty much is obvious," said Theodore coldly. "Now let me in."

"No," said the Fat Lady. "Not without the password."

Theodore scowled and he began to knock on the portrait's door, hard. Ok, not really knocking, more like banging impatiently. The door was yank open and he saw a girl that's in Weaselette's year.

"What do you want, _Slytherin_?" spat the girl, rudely.

"Weaselette," said Theodore. "Get her ass down here. Now." His voice clearly told her 'Don't mess with me'.

"Fine," said the girl. "**WEASELETTE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE!**"

"I'm coming, you bitches!" Were heard two seconds later.

"She'll be down in a minute," sneered the girl.

Loud stomps were heard. Ginny landed on the ground. "What!" snapped Ginny.

"Your lover is here, you Whore," said the girl, stepping out of the way and letting her see the dark Slytherin.

"Theodore!" said Ginny, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Get your fat arse over here, Weaselette!" snapped Theodore. "Hurry up!"

Ginny ran to them. "No need to get snappy!" snapped Ginny. Theodore turned and left. "Hey! Where are you going?" Obviously he want her to follow, she's not stupid. "Wait for me you inconsiderate git!"

Theodore didn't say anything or slowed down. She had to jog to keep up. "The Dark Lord calls," said Theodore, flatly.

Ginny nodded, excitedly.

Both left the castle and went to the Forbidden Forest. They both apparated and a second later, they were behind a large and tall castle. The castle was dark and dirty; both of them felt cold, some of the happiness suck out of them.

"Azkaban?" asked Ginny. "Why are we here?" She asked, confused.

"Battle," said Theodore, transfiguring his Slytherin robes into his Death Eater's cloak and a rock into his Death Eater's mask.

Ginny paled. "_Now?_" asked Ginny, scared.

"No! Not now! In a million years!" snarled Theodore. "_Of course, __**now**_, you idiot!"

**--- Earlier At Azkaban Fortress ---**

Continuous 'pops were heard. Lovely, Fudge, Aurors, and Wizengamot are here, but most of the Death Eaters were caught, hexed, unconscious, and bound outside of the Azkaban castle. A few people were outside watching the Death Eaters; Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Dean, Seamus, Lee, George, and Fred. The others were inside the castle.

Fudge, the Aurors, and Wizengamot popped outside of the castle. They went up to the eight teens.

"Where is You-Know-Who!" demanded Fudge, importantly.

"Hiya Fudge -" said George.

"Voldemort is -" said Fred.

Fudge, the Aurors, and Wizengamot flinched at _the_ name.

"Still in the -" said George.

"Castle," finished Fred and George together.

"Very well," said Fudge, still importantly, his nose high in the air.

Alicia, Angelina, Katie, Dean, and Seamus snickered, who were at the Great Hall when Fudge tried to bail out Umbridge, but failed miserably and had to announce it to everyone while looking as white as a ghost.

"How many of you are here?" asked a female Wizengamot member.

The female Wizengamot member looks slightly like Susan Bones. The witch has a broad, square-jawed with very short grey hair and a monocle. She's Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones.

"Not a lot," said Alicia. "There are only twenty of us. There's Hermione, Draco Malfoy, Blasé Zabini, Blade Turner, Neville Longbottom, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, George and Fred Weasley, Lee Jordan, Ruby, Daniel Lane, Luke Carson, Jade Lo, Diamond Yukimura, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and I'm Alicia Spinnet."

"Oh, and my Dad, Ron, Harry, and a couple of Aurors," added the Weasley Twins.

"Right then," said Fudge, clearing his throat. "Let's get this over with. Wait here." He commands the eight Gryffindors.

Fudge, the Aurors, and fifty members of Wizengamot went in the castle slowly and cautiously. All of them had their wands out. Madam Bones crinkled her nose as the smell of blood, sweat, dirt, and urine hit her nose. Fudge paled instantly, but held it in and looking like none of this got to him; like he saw this before and it didn't bother him at all.

They slowly made their way in the castle. Upstairs they went and they stopped at the fifth or sixth floor, hearing hissing sounds and voices. They all clenched their wands tightly in their hands, so tightly that it hurts. The hissing sounds and the voices were hidden from view from behind a door, the single door that blocked Fudge, the Aurors, and Wizengamot from seeing what was inside.

Fudge blast the door open and they all were greeted by a … odd view. They didn't know how or why, but Harry Potter was lying on top of a female and she looked pissed. No one saw, noticed, or sense a dirty and fat rat with a silver paw running out of the room. They did notice a tall, pale,_ snaky_ figure. The … thing had no nose, well, it probably does, but it looks really flat and it looked like it had no mouth.

They shuddered. _Voldemort._ There's no question about it.

Voldemort and Harry had swallow cuts, bruises, and burns on them, nothing too seriously; they were light and kitty cuts, bruises, and burns. Other than that, they were perfectly fine, except that Harry was panting heavily and Voldemort wasn't.

Voldemort smirked at them before taking off to the sky. He was _floating_ - flying - without a broomstick.

It was then that the female under Harry Potter screamed. "**YOU FUCKING JACKASS!**" screamed a very pissed off female. "_**HARRY JAMES POTTER**_**, LOOK WHAT YOU JUST DID! YOU **_**IDIOT**_**! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND WHEN I TOLD YOU THAT **_**I'M**_** THE ONE THAT WILL KILL VOLDEMORT!**" People flinched that the name. "**ARE YOU DEAF OR SOMETHING? FUCK, DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN! LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! YOU LET HIM GET AWAY; **_**AGAIN!**_** THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT! YOU BIG BABOON!**" She was red in the face. "**THE DAILY PROPHET IS RIGHT - YOU ARE AN ATTENTION SEEKING BOY! MY GOD! YOU TRIED TO DESTROY VOLDMORT FOR **_**YEARS!**_" They flinched. "**AND YOU **_**FAILED!**_** MULTIPLY TIMES - GET **_**OVER**_** YOURSELF AND LET **_**SOMEONE ELSE**_** TAKE OVER! DAMNIT! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!**" She screamed. "**YOU - YOU - ARGHHHH!**"

Blade chuckled and the female turned to him, angrily and panting. "As amusing as this all is," said Blade, coldly. "We have some business to take care of, Sapphire. _**ACCIO TOM RIDDLE!**_"

Voldemort hissed when he was called by his Muggle name and when he was pulled back into the castle. He wasn't exactly flying towards Blade, but he was inside the room.

Sapphire punched Harry, who landed flat on his arse and off of her. Arthur, Ron, and Remus helped him up. In front of them were Sapphire (Hermione), Blade, Blasé, and Draco, eyeing Voldemort coldly.

"Harry, you are _very_ lucky that you weren't the cause of the escape of Voldemort," said Sapphire coldly as some shuddered. "Even though you _very closely_ did." She glared behind her, at Harry, who knew that he was going to get it when they all got back to Hogwarts. "Ready boys?" She purred at her lovers, maliciously.

"Ready," said Blasé and Draco, coldly.

"Hn," said Blade.

Fudge and his people were still standing at the door. The other Demons were at one side, Harry's small army of Aurors were standing a bit farther away from the Demons. They never looked welcome and pleased when Harry and his small army appeared. The four lovers smirked evilly at Voldemort. Voldemort and _everyone else_ felt a shudder of fear running through them.

What happened next amazed, scared, awed, stunned, and shocked everyone; Harry, Ron, Arthur, Remus, their small army, the Demons, Fudge, and his army of the other half of the Aurors and all of the Wizengamot.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I keep typing 'Cornelius Filmore' instead of 'Cornelius Fudge'. I don't watch it. That much. My younger siblings do. And since my computer is out in the Living Room … I have no choice, but to watch/hear it. It's not my fault …

Tell me how this chapter is, ok? I used Microsoft Word as a spelling/grammar checking them. It's really annoying. Is it trustworthy?

This site is getting rather annoying. I space out everything, but they keep on putting them the words together like they're one word. Damn. This is annoying. Every time I fixed it and 'save changes', another words are being chained together! Gods! This is annoying! 

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	46. Chapter 46

_**Comments, Questions & Answers**_

**Darkness-Lightness, TheCresentMoonWriter, Anni3 (Anonymous):** I'm sorry! I didn't mean to live a cliffy!

**To Everyone Else:** Sorry. I'm just too lazy to write this part all down. _:Sweatdropped:_

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Six: The Final Battle & Paparazzi**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter was Beta'd by '_**Erin-Colien Finley**_'!

**— Last Time ... —**  
_  
__Fudge and his people were still standing at the door. The other Demons were at one side, Harry's small army of Aurors were standing a bit farther away from the Demons. They never looked welcome and pleased when Harry and his small army appeared. The four lovers smirked evilly at Voldemort. Voldemort and everyone else felt a shudder of fear running through them. _**— This Time ... —**

What happened next amazed, scared, awed, stunned, and shocked everyone; Harry, Ron, Arthur, Remus, their small army, the Demons, Fudge, and his army of the other half of the Aurors and all of the Wizengamot.

Right before their eyes; Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco _transformed_ into something … everyone there now knows that the four lovers aren't humans, that's for sure.

Draco Malfoy has triangular fox-like ears on top of his head. His blond hair seems a bit darker and grew all the way to his waist. Behind him were four dark blue fluffy, but silky and slightly furry tails. His body became a bit more muscular; you could clearly see his abs. His face has four stripes; two dark blue and two dark silver stripes on each of his cheeks, one of each color on his cheeks. His human nails grew into deadly sharp claws. He has two dark blue and two dark silver stripes on his wrists, two of each color on his wrists. His eyes were dark gray and was swimming with malicious.

Blaise Zabini's ears became pointier. His short black curly hair became longer, it reached to his waist. Wrapped around his waist was a white silky and slightly furry tail. His body became a bit more muscular, you could also clearly see his abs. His face has two stripes; white (almost clear white) stripes on his cheeks, one on each of his cheeks. His human nails grew into deadly sharp claws. He has two stripes; yellowish gold on his wrists, one on each of his wrists. His eyes were dark indigo and were just swimming with malicious glee.

Blade looked just the same, but his ruby red eyes seems like it was glowing in the eerily silent room.

A shudder of pure fear rushed through the people's spine and body. The young men looked so … so _evil_. The non-Demons, Seamus, Dean, the Weasley Twins, and Lee thanked Merlin that they didn't have to face the three Slytherins. Harry, Ron, Arthur, Remus, and Moody froze in shock and fear. All of the Ministry witches and wizards were giving off an aura of pure fear and awe. Some were worried, heck, I'm lying all of them were worried. Especially Fudge, he doesn't look so hot and important anymore. He looked like he saw Death with a million of Dementors, or a ghost himself. It was quite comical; Harry and some of the others would've laughed, if the situation wasn't as dire as this one. Some of the Aurors and Wizengamot urinated in their robes/cloaks.

Voldemort tried to Apparate himself out of there, but couldn't. _**ANTI-APPARITION!**_ Voldemort roared angrily.

Blade, Blaise, and Draco chuckled amusingly and evilly. "No way out, _Tom_," said Draco, his voice silky soft.

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed at the blond. "Do not call me by that _Muggle_ name!" spat Voldemort angrily. "_That_ name is no name of mine."

**— With Ginny and Theodore —**

Ginny grabbed Theodore by his collar and dragged him away from the opening door along with a line of important-looking people. Both recognized them as Aurors or some Wizengamot members.

Ginny was shaking. "H-Hogwarts," stuttered Ginny. "Can you A-Apparate?"

"No," said Theodore. "Anti-Apparition Charm. Portkey. _Portus_." He pointed his wand at a small rock. "Two …"

Ginny touched the rock and him, just to be certain she won't be left behind. She is not going to Azkaban and stay behind a cell with Dementors and Aurors looking at _her_ like _she's_ filth on the bottoms their shoes.

"One," said Theodore as the two promptly whisked away.

Both dropped in a corridor, thank Merlin no one was around or else they would be in deep trouble.

"Oh Merlin, Oh Merlin, _Oh Merlin!_" freaked Ginny. "W-what are w-we going t-to d-do?!" She wailed. "T-the Dark Lord!! H-he's …! Oh Merlin! Oh Merlin! _Oh Merlin!!_"

_:Smack!:_ Theodore slapped her, hard. "Get a hold on your self, Weaselette!" snapped Theodore, not in the least shocked, worried, or anything! He seems calm. Deadly calm. Too calm.

Ginny's head snapped to one side. "Y-you s-slapped m-me, _a-again!_" said Ginny, her hand touching her face. "You slapped me! _Again!_"

"Shut up and calm down," sneered Theodore. "Get your fat arse up to your Common Room and act normally. I don't need a little girl like you to freak out and then rat _me_ out."

Ginny sniffled and glared up at the young Death Eater. "_Little girl?_" repeated Ginny, nastily. "_**Little girl?!**_ _Do_ I _look_ like a '_Little Girl_' to you?!" She spat, stomping her foot.

Theodore's eyebrow rose. "Yes," said Theodore. He turned around and went his way to the Slytherin Common Room.

"**ARRRRRGH!**" yelled Ginny, angrily, stomping her foot harder and louder.

"Who's down here?!" said a very familiar, yet oily voice. "'show yourself!"

_Fuck!_ Thought Ginny. _Filch! _**— At the Azkaban Fortress —**

Sapphire shook her head, mentally. She knew that the two Hogwarts students ran away like cowards. Oh well. One of them will be getting what she deserves and she can't wait. It's going to be shocking.

Most were looking at Sapphire, expecting her to also transform or do tricks or something, the people that urinated in their pants/skirts blushed deep red in embarrassment. Here they are an adult and a Wizengamot member and they urinated in their pants/skirts. Oh, the humiliation!

True enough, it was Sapphire's turn to change. A black and red light surrounded her and she closed her eyes. When the light faded, her form was visible again. Her hair was midnight black with vivid red streaks. It fell in soft waves, looking like waterfall. When her eyes opened, they had a femininely slatted look and it glow a marvelous ruby blood red. Her eyes had deep black eye-liner and bright red eye-shadow. Her cheeks had a marking of some-kind. Her left cheek has pure white/silver/gold wings, not big to cover all of her left cheek or something; probably about 2" by 2". Her right cheek has an onyx black and red wings, which is also about 2" by 2", and it looked like the wings she currently have on her back, just _way_ smaller.

Her robes changed, instead of another Wizarding robe or cloak, it turned into a pair of Muggle clothes. She now wore a slightly baggy leather pants and a red velvet spaghetti top. A pair of black devil-looking wings protruded out of her smooth back, the delicate, but sharp-looking feathers looked like silk, each intricately surrounded by blood red lining. On her feet was a pair of black high heels with onyx black and dark ruby red gems.

Sapphire grinned evilly at Voldemort, a pair of fangs poked out of the side of her mouth. Voldemort took many steps back. The pure evil energy surrounding the young witch was _astounding_. It was way more than Voldemort could have ever hoped for.

"_Avada Kadavra!_" roared Voldemort, aiming his hand at Sapphire. Sapphire rolled her eyes when the Killing Curse was just sucked into Sapphire, boasting her power. The great You-Know-Who staggered back. "Impossible."

"No, it is not," said Sapphire, her voice dangerously sweet. "_Crucio!_"

Voldemort dropped on the floor and promptly shuddered. She looked at her mates. The three Demons nodded. The four mates attacked Voldemort with their strongest attacks at the same time.

"**CUTTING WINDS!**" roared Draco.

The air that was forming around the Light/Water Fox Demon intensified as it surrounded him, violently, almost fighting to be released.

"**THUNDER OF THE DEAD!!**" yelled Blaise. Outside of the castle, the thunders made a loud boom noise.

"_Dragon of the Darkness Flame!!_" hissed Blade.

A large dragon appeared out of Blade's back. The dragon was black and it was surrounded by red and black flames. It flew above all of their heads, it was too large for the Azkaban; its head were the only part that was in the room, its body was out of the window. It looked evil and very, _very_ hungry.

The humans that didn't urinate in their pants before now did. And the Demons and people _outside_ of the castle were looking at the moving black _thing_ (dragon) with red and black flames around it.

Voldemort's eyes widen. "No. No. **NOOOOOO!**" screamed Voldemort, watching Sapphire.

"**FLAMES OF THE DEAD!!**" shouted Sapphire.

One by one, each of the attack hit Voldemort, quickly. The wind around Draco shaped itself into a blade. The blades of wind went straight towards the enemy. It cut Voldemort, always everywhere. Many were deep, another's were shallow; either way, blood spurt out of his wounds and onto the ceiling, floor, people/Demons, and walls.

"**ARRRRGH!**" screamed Voldemort, his slatted red eyes narrowed and he hissed.

Blaise's thunder attack hit the roof top of the castle and broke in. The thunder hit Voldemort right on, making him shudder and gasped, like he was _Crucio_-ed. Just with the thunder. The fell on the floor, ungracefully, shuddering and you can clearly see the yellow static's around his body.

Sapphire's attack burned Voldemort, but at the same time, Blade's black dragon, bit into Voldemort. The body of the ex-Lord quickly turned into ash because of Sapphire. After all, the fire/flames were burning hot, like lava. There's no way anyone could stand it. And well, Voldemort burned until he was ash in the dragon's mouth.

All of their friends were tired and bloody. They fought very well and won. The humans were panting hard while a couple demons were just panting. Those couple of demons knew that they're out of shape. Damn Hogwarts. They can't wait to go (back) to **BM**.

Harry, Ron, Fudge, Lupin, Mr Weasley, Moody, the Aurors, and all of the fifty Wizengamot looked at the four lovers like they were the Devil himself themselves or something. Somehow, they don't remember how … or when exactly … but somehow, they made it to their homes, Ministry of Magic or Hogwarts.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Three days later, somehow, some_one_ or some _people_, spilled the fact that it was _Hermione Granger_, a supposedly Muggleborn witch that defeated You-Know-Who to the Paparazzi and also the fact with a couple of the students that came with her to round up the Death Eaters. Just to round things up; the paparazzi now know that Hermione defeated You-Know-Who with her friends, this does not include Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, or Ginny Weasley, a very few Order members, two out of the three said students, and the Aurors appeared later on.

Two people from each newspaper station had been trying to get into Hogwarts ever since. Many were desperate enough to bribe the students and professors (who were yelled at) and tried to snatch hairs from them to try using Polyjuice Potion. It was quite entertaining to watch, for a day or two, but it quickly became nauseating.

The inside of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was much worse. Sapphire, Fred, George, Lee, and the Demons were hounded by the curious students that weren't there. The same goes to Harry and Ron. They were confused because they all thought Harry was the one that would kill You-Know-Who since he (Harry) fought with him (You-Know-Who) for the last five years. No one saw Dumbledore or Ginny (except in the halls and during classes) since the battle, but no one really noticed. Ginny all, but avoided the Demons, Harry and Ron, and every Slytherin.

In that week, no one could concentrate on their school work, or anything because of the paparazzi bothering them, some which offers the students for their school work, homework for access in Hogwarts and information on The-Girl-Who-Killed-You-Know-Who. What a pretty catchy title.

It was the next day that Sapphire had enough. Because **HELLO?!** This is a God-damn school! You're supposed to learn stuff!! Not being hunted and bothered by the annoying and persistent paparazzi!

Sapphire stalked out of the castle towards the black Hogwarts gates. Immediately, she was bombard with questions.

"What happened at Azkaban?"

"Did you really defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Is he really gone?"

"He's not going to come back next year, is he?"

"Where was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived?"

"Did he help you defeat You-Know-Who at all?"

"Did he have any part of destroying You-Know-Who?"

"Do you have proof that you defeated You-Know-Who?"

"Where is You-Know-Who's b-body now?"

"Is it true that you're not a Mud Muggleborn?"

"Are you a Pure-Blood or a Half-Blood?"

"Miss, miss, can you answer the questions?"

"Ma'am? Ma'am??"

"Miss Granger! Miss Granger!!" called an eagerly female's voice with a familiar hair and glasses. "Rita Skeet "

"_Sonorus_," whispered Sapphire. "**EVERYONE SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN!!**" She snapped, loudly and looking irritated.

"Now lis " started Rita Skeeter.

"**SKEETER, DO SHUT UP, NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR DAMN WHINEY VOICE!!**" yelled Sapphire, interrupting the blond gossiping witch. (**A/N:** Pun intended) "**DO YOU TAKE LESSONS FROM DOLORES UMBRIDGE?!**" Rita Skeeter's mouth shut up with an indignant snap and she huffed, but didn't move from where she was standing. "**I UNDERSTAND YOU HAVE QUESTIONS THAT NEED ANSWERS AND YOU ALL WON'T TAKE '**_**NO**_**' AS AN ANSWER!!**" She started. Rita's snort wasn't heard, it was lost in the murmuring of the reporters. "**THERE WILL BE CONFERENCE ABOUT THE EVENTS THAT TRANSPIRED AT AZKABAN FOR YOU **_**ALL**_** IN **_**TWO**_** DAYS!! ANYONE AND EVERYONE IS INVITED TO HOGWARTS!! COME BACK IN TWO DAYS!! AT TEN O'CLOCK SHARP!**"

A wave of murmurs were heard, excitement were obvious. "Anyone?!" yelled a man from the back.

"**YES, **_**ANYONE**_" shouted Sapphire. "**NOW, PLEASE, **_**LEAVE**_**!! THIS IS A PLACE FOR **_**LEARNING**_**, NOT **_**BRIBING**_"

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"**MISS GRANGER!**" said Dumbledore, angrily a few hours later, stopping her in the hallway. "Come with me, at once!"

Sapphire just shrugged and followed him. She knows what he wanted. Oh well, he's not getting his way; life's not fair, you know.

"Yes, Professor?" asked Sapphire when they were in his office.

"What is the meaning of this this 'conference'?!" spat Dumbledore.

"Oh, well, a 'conference' is a prearranged meeting for consultation or exchange of " started Sapphire.

"I know what it means!" snapped Dumbledore, interrupting the brunette.

Sapphire smirked. "Of course," said Sapphire, casually. "What about it?"

Dumbledore glared at her. "_I_ am the Headmaster of Hogwarts!" boomed Dumbledore. "_I_ don't recall giving you proper permission to have a conference at Hogwarts!" spat Dumbledore, angrily. "You are a student at Hogwarts! Furthermore, you jeopardized your life, _friends_, and every one else's lives!"

Sapphire sneered nastily at him. "I don't care if you were Merlin himself!" said Sapphire, her hands slamming down on his gold desk. "I do whatever I wish! I knew I was going to win and I did. My friends are fully capable of defending themselves!" She spat at him. "There won't be just '_a conference_' either! Enjoy your life while you still can, _Grandpa_." She sneered sarcastically.

Sapphire left the office, leaving Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sitting in his chair, in his office in shock and fear.

That day, she took the whole day off to see Minister Fudge and the Wizengamot members at the Ministry of Magic. It took a few hours of explaining her … plans to them. They agreed cautiously; well, they voted. Some didn't vote for because they supported Voldemort or because they're Fudge's faithful lackey; Dolores Umbridge. The others agreed in fear, awe, and amazement. Needless to say, she won.

Fudge wasn't looking towards 'The Conference'. He has a bad feeling about this. And for once in this life, he was right.

The Wizengamot also agreed to have her as the main interrogator, but there has to be another interrogator for the Ministry of Magic to ask the accuse defendant the first few questions, for the Ministry of Magic database before she could have her turn. Both agreed. The Conference is to be outside of the castle and will begin at ten o'clock sharp.

Two days later, at 9:45AM, a lot of people were at Hogwarts; a lot. Chairs and tables were ready at 9:30AM. The chairs and tables are for Fudge and Wizengamot members only, one table for the trial, and the chairs are for the Wizarding community. They don't need tables. Everyone was there; all of the professors and students (highly discouraged because of the younger students), and some parents were there also; mostly Half-Bloods and Pure-Bloods though.

Ginny, who didn't want to show up to the stupid, idiotic conference was forced by her brother and ex-boyfriend. She, Harry, and Ron sat in front of the trial. Mr and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy weren't in the crowd.

Ginny snorted, _probably busy with other shit,_ thought Ginny.

The entrance door opened and in came Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, Draco, and the Slytherin Demons. She smirked at Ginny. Something in the young redhead's stomach dropped.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Yea, I know it was weak. Lolz. I know you all wanted something more ... bloodier? Lolz. The black high heels that Sapphire has on when her transformation was completed. The high heels were black and red, _only_. Here is the picture. Remove the spaces and if it doesn't work for some reason, well, it's probably been taken off of the internet. Replace the _(underscore)_ with the actual underscore. Sorry. Ok, now, here's the pic: img.alibaba. com/photo/11103564/Ladies(underscore)High(underscore)Heel(underscore)Shoes .jpg

The next chapter is called 'Ronald and Harry's Quick Trials'. Does anyone have questions for them or something? Something that you want to know; I can put them up in the chapter. It will be shorter than normal. I'll be concentrating on chapter forty-eight.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	47. Chapter 47

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**ashley01fan:** Alright. No problem.

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Sure. No problem. :)

**TheCresentMoonWriter:** Lolz. Alright.

**Apostle1Apostle2 (Not signed in – laaaaaaaaazy!. :D:D) & Darkness-Lightness:** Yes, Ginny will get her turn in the spotlight, where she so desperately wanted, in the next chapter. :) Muahahahahaha.

**Jess (Anonymous):** Thank you. Hermione needs a new change and appearance. :)

**MelliaMaeve (Anonymous):** Ooooh, that's a good one. Lolz.

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks for all of your reviews!. :D You're the best! The trials will begin in _this_ chapter! Ginny's trials will be next and then Dumbledork. Harry, Ron, and Ginny will be under a Truth Potion while they're on trial and Dumbledore will be under _Veritaserum_. Ok, well, where's the next chapter. And I'm telling you this right now; FF(dot)net sure have a lot of problems. Do you know how many times I had to post this chapter as a Document and remove it, repeat it, a few times??

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Ronald and Harry's Quick Trials**

Not Beta'd! I lost my Beta's email!! **SOOOOOOOOOO**, if you're reading this; **WHAT'S YOUR EMAIL, AGAIN?!** My computer had a small crashing problem a week ago.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**—**** Last Time … ****—**  
_  
__Ginny, who didn't want to show up to the stupid, idiotic conference was forced by her brother and ex-boyfriend. She, Harry, and Ron sat in front of the trial. Mr and Mrs Weasley, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy weren't in the crowd._

_Ginny snorted. __**Probably busy with other shit,**__ thought Ginny._

_The entrance door opened and in came Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, Draco, and the Slytherin Demons. She smirked at Ginny. Something in the young red-head's stomach dropped._

**—**** This Time … ****—**

A young wizard was standing slightly behind the Wizengamot. He has black eyes and brown eyes. Nothing really special about that.

"**EVERYONE, BE QUIET!!**" yelled Sapphire. Silence fell upon them. "Thank you. First, you all are privilege to view several _trials_ today." She fell silent as whispers broke out among the seated wizards and witches. "You questions will be answered in time. To start this trial, Ronald Bilius Weasley, will be questioned under a Truth Potion, it is _not_ Veritaserum, but good enough for some people's magical core hadn't been fully tapped into yet."

Ronald paled and looked shock. "W-what?" sputtered Ron. "What? Why me? I didn't do anything!"

"It's nothing to worry about," said the wizard. "It's just a quick trial. It's nothing too serious."

Seconds later, Ron was under the Truth Potion.

"What's your name?"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley," replied Ron.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," said Ron.

"Have you committed any crimes against anyone in Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Ron.

"Who?"

"Hermione Grang – err – Marlston-Wells," said Ron.

Whispers broke out, those of which who didn't know Sapphire was a Marlston-Wells was shocked, surprised, and scared.

"What did you do to her?"

"I was telling Harry and Ginny that I – we – were just using her because she's really smart," said Ron. "That at the end of next year, in front of everyone in the Great Hall, we'll dump her as a friend. Harry and I would be the Golden Duo while she's just –" He shrugged. "– whatever what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, just not with us or as our friend or anything."

"Have you committed any other crimes that you hadn't mentioned yet?"

"I knew that Severus Snape has the Dark Mark, but I deliberately withheld that information for the Light Side's sake," responded Ron.

"Have you ever practiced Dark Magic or have/bought Dark Artifacts?"

"No," said Ron.

"Are you a supporter of You-Know-Who?"

"No," said Ron.

"I would like to know something!" shouted a male Seventh Year. "How does it feel to be related with the school broomstick?!"

Ron looked confused. "What?" asked Ron. "What broomstick? I'm not related to a broomstick!"

Waves of laughter were heard. Heck, even the First Years knew what _that_ meant!

"He means, _how does it feel to be related to the school whore; Ginny Weasley?!_" yelled a female, who's also a Seventh Year.

"**HEY!**" shouted Ron. "My sister's no whore! Or slut!"

"**THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!!**" came the response of every boy, Fourth Year to Seventh Year.

"Were you really that dumb to listen to your whore of a sister?" asked a female Hogwarts student.

Ron looked indignant. "Of course I do!" said Ron, his face and ears red from anger. "She's my sister!! And she's _not_ a whore!!"

"You keep thinking that!" yelled a group of Hufflepuffs. "Are you and Potter gay? You two hang out _**way**_ to much!!"

Ron sputtered and turned tomato. "**BLOODY HECK NO!!**" roared Ron. "**I'M STRAIGHT AS A BOARD!!**"

Many students and some reporters fell off their seat, laughing and clutching their mid-section. _That_ sounds so … so _gay_!! Clicks sounds were heard, flashes were seen, and pictures were taken.

The interrogator nodded at the young wizard, trying to keep a serious face. He looked at Sapphire. "Would you like to ask him anything while he is still under the influence of the Truth Potion?" asked the wizard.

Sapphire nodded and went to the other side of Ron, standing across from the interrogator with Ron in the middle.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The rest of the Weasleys; Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Fred and George were indeed, at the conference. They were there, under an Invisibility Spell and with a Silence Spell around them. They had a front row seat too.

When Mrs Weasley heard Ron's confession, she sniffled and sobbed; she now knows why Hermione didn't go to the Burrow with her children and Harry for the last two summers.

_If she acts like this, what will she do when she finds out about Ginny?_ Wondered the Weasley Twins.

The two twins shrugged. Depending on Ginny and what she confesses, she might not be ejected out of the family. Just in big trouble.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

"You never liked me much, why?" asked Sapphire.

"Because you're an annoying Know-It-All who thinks she's all that just because you know everything," replied Ron.

"Then why did you become my friend?" asked Sapphire.

Ron shrugged. "Because you were Harry's," said Ron.

Sapphire scoffed, but stopped the questioning. In front of the head of the Wizengament members, a Self-Writing quill was hovering above a parchment, it wasn't writing about Ron's trial though.

"We would now like to call Mr Harry Potter to the stand," said Madam Bones, looking at the sixteen year-old boy.

Harry looked at Fudge, Madam Bones, and the Wizengamot (this includes Dolores Umbridge) and shrugged; he has nothing to hide. Fine, let them question him. He took a sip of the potion and got ready for the questions.

"What's your name?"

"Harry James Potter," answered Harry.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen," said Harry.

"Ahhh, it says here that you are currently living with the Dursleys; your Aunt, Uncle, and cousin, correct?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"You lived with them for fifteen years?"

"Yes," repeated Harry.

"How did they treat you? Good?"

"No," said Harry, blandly. "They treat me badly. For ten years, I lived in the cupboard under the stairs. I started to have a room when my Hogwarts letters appeared. I cooked, clean, fetched the mails, and eat when they told me so. For my birthday presents and Christmas, I got shit; I received used socks and clothes, clothes hangers, old newspapers, old and broken toys, and more. I get three meals a day, but they're usually cold, other times, they're warm. At night, they locked me in the room; I had to wait for one of them to unlock the door. Up until my eleventh birthday, my Aunt and Uncle –" He spat their names. "– told me that my parents died in a car crash."

Whispers were once again heard. The reporters were surprised that _**THE**_ Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived lived like a – slave! In a _cupboard?!_ That's no place for a boy! And Lily and James Potter died in a car crash? What the Hell is a car crash? And anyways, they wouldn't die in a _car crash_! Such a _Muggle_ thing to die from! They could always use magic to stop whatever a car is!

Madam Bones, who was sitting next to Fudge, soften. Some of her strictness left her. So this was what her niece meant when Susan told her that on her first year of Hogwarts, Harry Potter looked so, _so_ small and _nervous_. Completely unaware and amazed half-blood boy. Now she understands.

"Have you committed any crimes against anyone in Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Who?"

"Hermione Marlston-Wells," answered Harry.

"What did you do to her?"

"Ron, Ginny, and I were just using her because she's really smart," said Harry. "That at the end of next year, in front of everyone in the Great Hall, we'll dump her as a friend. We have no need for her anymore."

"Have you committed any other crimes that you hadn't mentioned yet?"

"I knew that Severus Snape has the Dark Mark, but I deliberately withheld that information for the Light Side's sake," responded Harry.

"Have you ever practiced Dark Magic or have/bought Dark Artifacts?"

"No," said Harry.

"Are you a supporter of You-Know-Who?"

"No," said Harry.

The interrogator nodded at the young wizard. "Just one more question," said the interrogator. "The Ministry has proof that there's a _prophecy_ that _you_ were the one to kill You-Know-Who. One of you must die." He cleared his throat. The reporters were sitting at the edge of their seat. "How do you feel when you found out that Miss Marlston-Wells here –" The wizard nodded at Sapphire. "– killed You-Know-Who and not you? What was your reaction to that? Were you relieved?"

Harry looked … conflicted. Like he has a battle instead of himself. "I felt … angry," said Harry, slowly. "I was being … childish about it. I couldn't believe that she defeated him. I thought he could only be killed by me. Hermione told me that she doesn't care about the prophecy. She makes her own destiny … and that Trelawney – who was the one that prophesized it in the first place is a – phony. I acted like a child over it."

"How does it feel to make out with the school broomstick?!" shouted a male voice from the Hogwarts students.

"Embarrassed," answered Harry, blandly.

"Were you really that dumb to listen to your whore of a girlfriend?" asked a female Hogwarts student.

"Of course I do!" said Harry, angrily, his eyes flashing. "She was my _girlfriend_!! I have another girlfriend!"

"**WHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?!**" came the _long_ screech of Ginny Weasley. Her face and ears are red. Her dull green eyes are flashing dangerously.

"Are you and Weasley gay?!" asked a male Slytherin. "You two hang out _**way**_ to much!!"

"**NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I'M NOT GAY! I'M **_**STRAIGHT!!**_" shouted Harry. "**I'M **_**STRAIGHT!!**_"

Ginny marched right in front of Harry, angrily. Her hands on her hips, making her look like a shorter and thinner Molly Weasley. "'_**YOU HAVE ANOTHER GIRLFRIEND?!**_'" screeched Ginny, loudly. She didn't notice that cameras were clicking as she yelled, quite loudly. "'_**HARRY, 'I'M' YOUR GIRLFRIEND!! 'ME!!' NOT THE ANOTHER 'WHORE!!'**_'" She stomped her foot. "'_**I DEMAND YOU TO DUMP THE WHORE!! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO BE MINE!! MY BOYFRIEND!! WHO THE FUCKING HELL IS THAT OTHER BITCH!! HUH?! 'WHO?!'**_'"

"Yes, I have a girlfriend," said Harry. "You're not my girlfriend. I dumped you, remember? My girlfriend is not a whore. Luna Lovegood."

People turned to the dazed blonde. _Luna?!_ She's so … _Loony!_ The reporters started to take pictures of the girl. Luna didn't do anything; she just sat there, quietly and dreamily.

Everyone flinched. Damn, she's loud. Molly stiffened. Her daughter really has quite the potty mouth. She will have to have Ginny to more chores this summer. What a potty mouth! She never raised her to be like that!

"**LOONY LOVEGOOD!!**" screamed Ginny. She turned around to Luna and marched up to the blonde. "**YOU!!**" She pointed at Luna. "It's all because of _**YOU!**_ You _bitch!!_"

Ginny raised a hand to slap her. Another hand came up and stopped her from doing so. The hand belongs to Luna. Ginny glared at her and raised her other hand, only to have Luna's other hand to stop her, again.

"Let go, wench!" said Ginny, twisting and pulled her wrists away from Luna's hands. "Let go, bitch!"

"Ok," said Luna, her voice light and dreamily. She let go and at the same time, Ginny pulled her wrists, making her lose her balance, and fall flat on her arse.

The interrogator looked at Sapphire. "Would you like to ask him anything while he is still under the influence of the Truth Potion?" asked the wizard.

Sapphire shook her head. Before the wizard could give Harry antidote, a reporter shouted her question.

"Mr Potter, how did you feel when she killed You-Know-Who, instead of you?" asked the man.

"I was confused and surprised," said Harry. "I thought I was destined to defeat Voldemort –" People shuddered. "– not someone else."

"Did you help on killing You-Know-Who?" simper Rita Skeeter.

"Only help on controlling the Death Eaters," said Harry. "Other than that, I have done nothing. I tried, but only succeeded on almost giving a chance for Voldemort –" People flinched. "– to escape. Hermione wasn't happy. She was angry at me." He said truthfully.

"Is _he_ really gone?" asked another reporter.

"Yes," replied Harry. "Voldemort –" People flinched, again. "– was half eaten and was turned into ashes in the dragon's mouth. He is truly dead, he can no longer be resurrected by any Death Eaters."

"Dragon?! What dragon?!"

"Ok!" said Sapphire. "No more questions for The-Boy-That-Lived!"

"Next case, I would like to call a Miss Ginny Weasley to the stand," said Madam Bones.

Ginny paled and gaped like an idiot. "What?!" screamed Ginny, jumping up. "I didn't do anything!! I'm all for the Light Side! I'm _The_ Harry Potter's girlfriend!!" She shrieked and stomped her feet. "_You_ –" She pointed at Madam Bones. "– can't do this!"

"I'm afraid _we_ can and _we_ will," said Madam Bones, frostily. "Vincent. The Truth Potion if you please."

A big man in an Auror robe came up to Ginny and forced her to take the potion when she refused. He made her drink more than enough, some of the substance rolled down her robes since she was moving her head, but the man grabbed her jaw and forced her.

**— With the Weasleys —**

"Arthur!" gasped Molly. "Why is my daughter on trial?" She demanded. "Why are they forcing my baby girl? _Arthur!_" She gasped as she saw the man manhandling her daughter.

"Molly, dear, I don't know," said Arthur. "But I'm sure they have a good explanation for this. Do not worry. We'll get everything cleared up."

He has no idea, but he's right. Everything will be cleared up. Sapphire and the Demons smirked. The paparazzi will get a kick out of this trial; especially Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** It is a quick trial of Ron and Harry. Sorry. I know that this chapter is short, but I want to get it over with. And I know that you all are more interested in Ginny's trial, not the other two. Ginny's Trial, Part One is up next. So I suggest you tell me the questions that you want to know about her!! Part One will be the Ministry people questioning her, so it's semi-formal. Part Two will be all _Sapphire_. There will be no Part Three. After Ginny, it will be **DUMBLEDORK**.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	48. Chapter 48

_**Comments, Questions & Answers:**_

**Readerforlife & potterhead0013:** Lolz. I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)

**Painelust, karaburnes, ivy.luvs.dramiones & Anarriima-illuvatar:** Thank you!. :D

**minerdude & dfisher25:** Ok.

**TheCresentMoonWriter:** Lolz. I am excited too! Lolz.

**ashley01fan:** I know what you mean. Classes - yawn!

**AnimeLover (Anonymous):** Molly is ok, but I know what you mean. Maybe the next Harry Potter has some Molly Weasley-bashings. :) I don't know about other parents, but I don't think they (the parent(s)) should have favorites.

**Fiery Dragon164:** Thank you so much! I never really liked Ron. Harry. Well, he's a plus.

**sapphiremoon866335866:** Muahahahaha!! Oh, the Weasleys will find out about their 'precious' and 'innocent' baby sister/daughter. Muahahahaha!

**Lina Mistress of Elements:** Lolz.

**DramaQueen567 (Reviewed on Ch. 3):** Yes, I know. I repeated some stuff about Ginny and her thoughts.

**Silence (Anonymous):** You don't have to read the story. Do us all a big favor and get lost.

**emliy02:** O.o I told you that Fred Weasley died? O.o Really?? O.o Opps.

**Godess of the elements:** Ooooooh, you're not going to be really pleased when I post the next chapter. O.o

**TO EVERYONE (ELSE):** Thanks guys, for everything!! I was hoping for more questions for Ginny and Dumbledore, but oh well. I'm kind of stuck on a Dumbledore Trial chapter. _:Sweatdropped:_ Damn FF(dot)net keep on messing up my work. You know, squishing the words together like this 'OppsI'mSorry', well, when the words are _Italic_. Damn FF(dot)net. I fixed what I can. Sorry! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Do you know that we, as in the authors, can't use underline anymore? I mean, if we want to underline words. It won't show. When you click 'save' or whatever, it won't show. FF(dot)net is messed.

* * *

**Chapter Forty-Eight: Ginny's Trial, Part One**

**Remember:** Ginny is in her Fifth Year at Hogwarts. Sapphire, her Demon friends and mates, Harry, Ron, Lavender, blah-blah-blah are in their _Sixth Year_. Cho Chang, being a year older than Harry and the others are in her _last_ year at Hogwarts; Seventh. Everyone or anyone else I didn't mentioned are younger.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

**A/N:** Ginny's thoughts, past plans, anger, jealousy, and some hatred comes to the open. This chapter will focus on … well, you'll find out. Hopefully, there will be two parts of her trial. This part, we will let the Ministry question her and then some of the audience, who would just shout out the questions at the girl. Molly, Arthur, and the rest of the Weasleys will find out about Ginny's deeper and darker side/thoughts. Then the next chapter, Hermione/Sapphire would have the pleasure of questioning the traitor herself. Sit tight and read on!!

**— Last Time … —**

_"Arthur!" gasped Molly. "Why is my daughter on trial?" She demanded. "Why are they forcing my baby girl? __**Arthur!**__" She gasped as she saw the man manhandling her daughter._

_"Molly, dear, I don't know," said Arthur. "But I'm sure they have a good explanation for this. Do not worry. We'll get everything cleared up."_

_He have no idea, but he's right. Everything will be cleared up. Sapphire and the Demons smirked. The paparazzi will get a kick out of this trial; especially Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet._

**— This Time … —**

"What is your name?" asked Madam Bones.

"Ginevra Virginia Weasley," replied Ginny.

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen," said Ginny.

"Have you committed any crimes against anyone in Hogwarts?"

"Yes," said Ginny.

"Who?"

"The Mudblood, Hermione _Granger_," said Ginny, sneering. "Lavender Brown, Parvati and Padma Patil, and various of classmates."

"What did you do to them?"

"To the Mudblood; I managed to turn Harry and Ron against the Mudblood," announced Ginny, proudly. "I told them that she hit and whip me regularly. That she made me insincere about myself. I made them believe me and that was really easy." She laughed, not a crazy laugh, dark laugh, or a warm laugh, just _laughed_. "I whip myself using a spell and transfiguring something into a whip, and then whip myself. Making them believe about my insincerity was simple; around my family and people; I act shy, timid, humble, and modest. Lying to them was simple and making them believe me was also simple." She shook her head and laughed. They should've known better! They would have question the Mudblood about it, even though I told them not to, but they listened to me instead – because _I had proof_. I slowly made them believe me and hanging around me more and more, leaving the Mudblood alone. I gave them the idea of dumping the Mudblood in their final year at Hogwarts.

"Why? Because she's a fucking _Mudblood!_ She's been around _my_ Harry long enough!! Everything was about her!!" She spat. "It's all I hear!! Hermione this, Hermione that, Hermione can do this, Hermione can do that, Hermione told me this, Hermione told me that – _it's bloody annoying!!_ Everything is about her! Everything! Every time I talk to Ron or Harry; _her_ name _always_ comes up! _**ALWAYS!**_ She doesn't deserve them as best friends. She doesn't deserve anything!" She snapped. "Everything I do or say; it's not as good as _hers_! I'm _sick_ of it!! She's pathetic! **I HATE HER!!** _I hate her_ because _everyone_ loves and respect her! Even the _Slytherins_ respect her! It's disgusting! They're – we're – Pure-Bloods and Half-Bloods and _they_ respect a buck-teeth Mudblood! _It's a disgrace!_" She glared at Hermione. "She was suppose to leave Hogwarts – the Wizarding World – and _never_ show her fucked up, ugly face again; **NEVER!!** Two years later, the bitch returns!! With _friends_ and a _boyfriend!_ How can a Whore like _her_ have friends and boyfriend that looks like _that?!_ It should be illegal! _**I HATE HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!! I LOATHE HER WITH ALL OF MY LIFE!!**_" She shrieked.

"I even had to befriend her to get close to Harry and Ron!" said Ginny, angrily. "_I had to befriend her to get close to my brother and my future-husband!!_ If I knew that all I had to do was whip up a Whipping Spell on myself and blame it on the Whore; I would do it _a long time ago_!!" She scoffed. "The boys are so fucking stupid!" She laughed. "Manipulating them were so much easier than I thought. Hahahaha!" She laughed.

"I stole various of items from classmates and house-mates when they were away from their stuff. Money, candies, jewelleries, and nice clothes." She shrugged. "That was, until they have some sort of Anti-Theft spell on them or something." She scowled. "I tried to steal stuff at Christmas, but I can't even _touch_ them, yet alone pick them up! This was the worst Christmas _ever_!" She pouted a bit.

"Have you committed any other crimes that you hadn't mentioned yet?"

"When Lavender Brown went out with Harry, I put mild bleach in her shampoo and conditioner bottle," said Ginny. "Making her beautiful blonde hair –" She mocked. "– lighter than it is. I also charmed her lotion to smell like jasmine, which is the scent that Harry hates. I also knew that Severus Snape has the Dark Mark, but I deliberately withheld that information. I knew that the Order already knew of him; he was a spy." She pouted a bit more. "I tried to place Listening Charms around the Boys' Dormitory, but I can't passed the fucking stairs." She scowled.

"Have you ever practiced Dark Magic or bought/have Dark Artifacts?"

"…" Ginny didn't say anything. She tried to fight the affects of the Truth Potion. A sudden headache and dizziness came over her. "Yes." She admitted and the headache and dizziness stopped.

Molly dabbed her eyes and wailed, thank Merlin that she wasn't heard by the others, just herself, her family, and some of the Order members. "My baby! _My baby!_" wailed Molly.

"From where did you bought the Dark Artifacts and who/what did you used/practice Dark Magic on?"

"I bought and stole various of Dark Artifacts in Knockturn Alley," responded Ginny, happily. "I like Dark stuff." She nodded. "It's really thrilling you know. I practiced Dark Magic on rats and spiders around Hogwarts and in the Forests in the dead of the night. I used the Killing Curse on rats and spiders. I used the Cruciatus Curse and the Imperius Curse on rats, spiders, and students and teachers before I _Obliviate_ them."

Molly rested her head on her husband's shoulder. Arthur's robe quickly got wet. _My daughter is going to Azkaban,_ thought Molly, sadly.

"Did you use any illegal potions on any student at Hogwarts?"

"Yes," replied Ginny. "I used Love Potions on several students in Hogwarts; Gryffindors and Ravenclaw. I tried to use it on Harry Potter, but it was a failure. I put drops of potion in the Cauldron Cakes, the younger years took them and ate them instead."

"Why did you use the Love Potion on Harry Potter?"

"Harry Potter was suppose to marry _me_," said Ginny, strongly. "He's _mine_." She emphasized and she glared at Madam Bones, angrily.

"Who gave you the idea of using Love Potion on Harry Potter?"

"No one, but me," said Ginny. "I have to make sure that Harry fall in love with me and marry me. I intend to marry him since I was ten and spent five years planning to get him.

"Who gave you the Love Potion?"

Snape, who was also there, manipulated her mind so she won't rat him out.

"Various of shops from Knockturn Alley," shrugged Ginny.

"Have you committed any other crimes against Harry Potter?"

"Yes, I have stolen money from his trunks, cloaks/robes, and his Gringotts Vault," replied Ginny.

Many of the Wizengamot members narrowed their eyes. How did she get in his vault? Madam Bones asked, "How did you get access to Harry Potter's personal vault?"

"From Professor Dumbledore," replied Ginny. "He was Harry's legal representative for sixteen years and never told him. It was a secret. He gave me permission to use as much of Harry's money as I want. He even encouraged me to do so."

Many of the Wizengamot members turned and glared at the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Dumbledore pretended not to notice them, too busy thinking of a way out of this mess. Unfortunately, he can't Apparate … or use a Portkey; nothing to make a Portkey out of.

"Do you feel any remorse for any of your crimes?"

"No," answered Ginny without hesitation.

"Are you a supporter of You-Know-Who?"

"Yes," answered Ginny automatically with no hesitation what-so-ever. "Absolutely."

Everyone were shocked at the amount of crimes that the young fifteen year-old did. According to her school record since the day she entered Hogwarts, any _other_ students should be suspended over and over again before being permanently expelled from Hogwarts. And then have a two months time in Azkaban! They were also shocked that a child of a pair of Weasley, was all in for the Dark Side. Everyone knew that the Weasley are nice and sweet family, who loves Muggle. They were named 'Blood Traitors' because of that in all of the Pure-Bloods' eyes. There's no reason why one of the would turn Dark. Well … except now, apparently, the reasons were jealousy, fame, and money.

_Bloody Hell,_ thought Fudge. _I fucked a minor __**and**__ You-Know-Who's whore?!_

Madam Bones shook her head. "Were you a spy for You-Know-Who? Were you against the Light Side and the Order?" asked Madam Bones.

Ginny scoffed. "No duh," sneered Ginny. "I am loyal to myself. I do what benefit me and me _only_. The Dark Side thrills and interest me. I am loyal to myself."

'_Such a Slytherin reply!_' said Draco. '_I wonder why the stupid Sorting Hat didn't placed her in Slytherin._' He wondered.

'_Maybe it's because of her bad blood,_' sneered Blaise.

'_It's probably because the wench begged to be in Gryffindor, like the rest of her family,_' said Diamond.

'_A possibility,_' said Jade.

'_Hn,_' said Blade.

"Why did you spy against us?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Are you deaf?" asked Ginny. "Because it will benefit me, _duh_. If the Light Side falls, the Dark Lord will care for me and will make me his Queen." She said conceitedly. "We both will be rulers of the Wizarding World before taking over the Muggle World." She sighed almost dreamily. "And if the Dark Side falls, I will get to marry Harry Potter and love in a life of money, luxury, fame, and money. It is just my life." She smirked. "The way it should be."

"Do you have the Dark Mark or any mark on you by You-Know-Who?" asked Madam Bones, dislike and distrust were clearly in her voice and on her face.

Ginny scoffed. "What do you take me for?" asked Ginny. "An idiot?"

'_Yes,_' said Sapphire and the Demons.

_Yes,_ thought Harry, Marie, the Weasley Twins, and a reluctant Ron.

"Of _course_ not!" said Ginny. "I normally wear Muggle t-shirts and it wouldn't do me any good if I have marks on me that led it to My Lord, now would it?"

"What else did Albus Dumbledore make you do? Did you promise you anything specific?"

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore promised me, if I did what he told me to do, I will get money off of it," said Ginny. "Pocket money and more – all from Harry's vault. Dumbledore wants me to marry Harry and the Mudblood to marry Ron. He wants me to spy on Harry for him and report back to him if I know anything important, special, or unusual. He also want me to break up 'The Golden Trio' – which I didn't mind to do and would do so without his permission or knowledge. He want me to bring Harry's stuff and trunks to him regularly so he can cast some sort of Tracking Spell on them. And I had to do this when Harry and his friends are in class. I had to miss a couple minutes of class and was late, but I was bailed off by Dumbledore since he wrote a little note telling the professors that I had direct permission from Dumbledore. And I was off the hook of detentions or lectures. He want me to intercept all of Harry's letter and give it to him before sending them back to Harry."

_They __**what?!**_ thought Harry, furiously. _Those letters were for me __**only!**_

With her eyes narrowed, Madam Bones and a couple of Aurors bounded Albus Dumbledore to where he sat. Fudge prayed that the girl wouldn't say anything about him and that Madam Bones wouldn't ask anything that would led to him – Madam Bones and the Wizengamot would overthrow him! This is his career and life that he's talking about!!

The reporters were hanging onto their every questions and answers. This is so good for the newspaper!! They're going to sell _billions!_ What news and gossip! The rest of the Wizarding World are going to have a field day!! They're going in a world of shock!

"The usual; spy on Harry and report back to him," said Ginny. "Same as Dumbledore." Then she looked thoughtful. "And sex. When he gets the urge to have sex, he calls me. I normally blow him though …"

Many people looked sick and disgusted. Molly promptly fainted, but was awake two seconds later by her husband.

"My baby was controlled by the Imperius Curse!" wailed Molly. "She has to be!! She would never do that!! Never!! She's a sweet girl!! She was saving herself for her husband on her wedding day!!"

"Do you have anything else that you'll tell us about Diagon Alley?"

Ginny shrugged. "I normally go to the Diagon Alley to have a quick shag," said Ginny. "Then I steal from them when they're asleep and leave before they wake up."

"Do you have anything else that you'll tell us about Hogsmeade?"

"Same thing, duh," said Ginny, rolling her eyes.

"Do you like anything to add?"

Fudge froze. _Please say no, please say no, please say no,_ chanted Fudge over and over again in his mind.

"Yes," said Ginny. Fudge closed his eyes and held his breath; his life is ruined. _**RUINED!!**_"Whenever I had the chance, I would sneak into Knockturn Alley and go to the local whorehouse daily and if I had the time, I would steal countless of trinkets and money from the shops that I went in."

Madam Bones nodded sternly at Ginny, at the Wizengamot, and then at Fudge. She sat down in her seat, whisking herself water to drink; she did so, holding the glass of water _**tightly**_.

"Ginny did all that?" asked Molly, feeling faint, again and feeling a wave of shame washed over her. "Ginny? _My_ Ginny? Why? Why would she – ?"

"I … don't know," said Arthur, who was also feeling shameful. He should've paid more attention to his youngest and only daughter "I … I don't know."

"I tried to –" said Fred.

"Tell you that she's –" said George.  
"Bad news, but you –" said Fred.

"Never believed us," said both of the twins in unison.

"We also told you –" said George.

"That she was evil –" said Fred.

"Should be in –" said George.

"_Slytherin,_" said the Fred and George in unison.

"Fred, George, _not now!_" said Arthur.

"Sorry dad," chorused the Weasley Twins.

"Right here!" shouted a boy, looks like he's in the same year as Ginny, Fifth Year, but in Ravenclaw. "How does it feel to be the most hated witch in Hogwarts and now, in the world?!"

Ginny, who was still under the potion, flipped her hair and sneered. "I don't know what you're talking about," said Ginny, her tone superior and her nose up in the air. "As far as _I_ know, everyone is just jealous of my good fortune and good looks." She huffed importantly.

"Girl! There's nothing to be jealous of!" piped a fourteen-year-old girl. "You have nothing! You have no fortune! Or good looks! Or a chest for that matter!"

The Hogwarts students all laughed. It's amazing! How someone so poor (**A/N:** **NO OFFENSE!!**) could be so conceited … and delusional! Have she looked in the mirror recently?!

Ginny huffed again. "Don't be jealous," drawled Ginny, lazily.

Madam Bones snorted. "Hardly," said Madam Bones, dryly. "Miss Marlston-Wells? Would you like to interrogate Miss Weasley?"

Sapphire turned her icy blue eyes at the superior-looking Weaselette. "Yes," said Sapphire. "Of course." She smirked at Ginny.

'_This is going to be good,_' said Diamond.

_Oh … __**fuck**__,_ thought Ginny.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Hmmm. Not as long as I would have liked it. Oh well. Thanks for some of your questions!! It cracked me up when I read it!. :D

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter Forty-Nine: Ginny's Trial, Part Two**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

Ok. This is it!. :D:D Once again, if you like Ginny, you shouldn't be here. If you love your family very, very, _**very**_ much, you shouldn't be here either. No killing the authoress.

**— Last Time … —**__

"Miss Marlston-Wells?" asked Madam Bones. "Would you like to interrogate Miss Weasley?"

Sapphire turned her icy blue eyes at the superior-looking Weaselette. "Yes," said Sapphire. "Of course." She smirked at Ginny.

'_**This is going to be good,**__' said Diamond._

_**Oh … **__**fuck**__**,**__ thought Ginny._

**— This Time … —**

Sapphire walked up to Ginny, slowly. Ginny gulped at how predatory she looks. She is so ruined.

Sapphire looked at Vincent, the previous interrogator for Ron, Harry, and Ginny. "Mind giving her another three drops of the Truth Potion?" asked Sapphire. "It's wearing out." Vincent nodded and gave Ginny another three drops of the Truth Potion. "Where do you live? How many people do you live with? Who do you live with?"

"I live with eight people in _The Burrow_, our home, the house is just outside Ottery St. Catchpole, located in Devon, England," said Ginny. "I live with my Mum; Molly, my Dad; Arthur, and my six brothers; Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron."

"What do you think of The Burrow?" asked Sapphire, conversationally.

"It sucks," said Ginny. "I hate it. I want to live in a much bigger place … with finer things."

"How's your life at Hogwarts?" asked Sapphire. "Starting in your first year?"

Ginny scoffed. "It was … thrilling," said Ginny. "The darkness. The dark calls me. The dark called me since I was ten. It says I have a lot of potential. And that if I channeled it correctly, I could become powerful. It was my first year that I stole a charmed diary from Harry in the Boys' Dormitory, I killed all of the roosters at Hogwarts, I was the one that write the writing on the walls, and I opened the Chamber of Secrets. When I write in the diary, the Dark Lord wrote back to me. His plans were a work of genius! He was smart and powerful! And it didn't help that he's quite a looker.

"In my second to third year, I concentrate on my ideas to get Harry to notice even more," said Ginny. "In my fourth year, I purposely miss-aimed at the Death Eaters when we were at the Ministry. Because of my concentration, I didn't realized that they truly want to cause me harm. I suffered a broken ankle because of the idiots!" She hissed angrily.

"I see," said Sapphire. "Were you under any charm, spell, or potion when you did what 'the diary' told you to do?"

"No," snorted Ginny. "I did it with my own free will. I _want_ to do it."

"How much money did you take from Harry's vault?" asked Sapphire.

Ginny looked thoughtful. "Umm … I think I took fifty thousand Galleons per month plus little trinkets," said Ginny.

"_**WHAT?!**_" shouted Harry.

Molly gasped and leaned on Arthur's chest for support.

"And how much do you have now?" asked Sapphire.

"Just ten Galleons, five Sickles, and eight Knuts," mumbled Ginny.

"Oh, my Merlin!"

"Merlin!"

"Oh my!"

Many women among the crowd wondered how a fifteen year-old girl could spend so much Galleons! Merlin!

"You didn't use all of the Galleons to buy clothes, did you?" asked Sapphire. "What did you buy with all of that money? When did you find out that you have access in Potter's vault?"

"Of course not!" snapped Ginny. "I'm not stupid, you know! I bought a small brown, magical trunk to put my clothes, shoes, and accessories in. I also bought potion ingredients. Well, ok. I did used the majority of the money to buy clothes. I found out at the end of my first year."

Harry felt a vein pop somewhere as his eyes twitched madly. _What?!_ thought Harry, angrily. _She knew for __**that**__ long?! She spent …_ He stopped and did the math … _  
_  
"You mean to tell us that you took more than three million Galleons?!" snapped Sapphire.

_Well, there you go,_ thought Harry. He froze. _**More than … three million Galleons?!**_

Ginny shrugged. "I guess," said Ginny.

At that very moment, Harry just want to jump Ginny, and it's not in a good way either! But something was stopping him from doing just that … Blade's eyes flashed violet and Harry sat where he was. The boy could fume, yell, and throw a tantrum, but he is not going anywhere. Ron's eye-balls popped out of his eye-sockets and his jaws were slacked. His face was so pale, that you could see his freckles miles away! He wasn't even blinking!! It's like his brain is trying to keep up with what he was hearing!

Now, even though they're jokers and prankers, this doesn't mean that they're stupid. You can't come up with a new invention if you're stupid. Our favorite Weasley Twins, Fred and George, already knew Ginny's real side, so they weren't _that_ surprised as everyone else, _but_ they are surprised about the _over three million Galleons!!_ It's _over three __**BLOODY**__ million __**GALLEONS!**_

Molly broke down, her baby is going to Azkaban! Her baby's a stealer! Her baby was manipulated by **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!** It was his fault! She's _positive_ about it! _Her baby!_

"You say that you're planning to marry Harry Potter, correct?"

"Yes," said Ginny.

"What are you planning to do with your life as Lady Potter?"

"Why, that's simple!" said Ginny, rolling her eyes at the 'stupid question'. "I will live a life that I always wanted! A live of money, fame, and title. Living in a _beautiful, large, and expensive manor_ with House-Elves and servants at my calling; there's absolutely _no way_ am I going to stay home to _cook_ and clean. _Absolutely not!_ As long as I get what _I_ wanted, I don't care who I have to hurt, tortured, or killed. I don't give a damn. I don't care of Harry was a dork, a loser – heck, or _gay_! I don't care about anyone, but me. Me. Me. Me. Me. _**ME!**_ What I want, I'll get.

"I will live a life of the rich and famous," announced Ginny, dreamily. "I don't go to work. I just stay home and go shopping _with my __**rich**__ friends_. Shop in the most _expensive_ stores that up to my taste. I'll go to the right balls and parties to be recognized and be envied of every wives. Because _I_ snagged Harry Potter, _The-Boy-Who-Lived_. I _demand_ to be recognized and envied, by _everyone_. I want the _Witch Weekly_ and every newspaper stand to _beg_ me to _allow_ them to have the pleasure and _honor_ to interview _me_." She flipped her hair.

Ginny kept on talking, ignoring or not noticing the glares or disgusted looks that were thrown in her way by the audience, her own family, the Demons, and the Wizengamot. She was too busy telling the whole world her dreams and plans.

Quills scratched quickly, recording every questions and every answers. Rita Skeeter had hit the jackpot! Her own Quick Quotes Quill was writing furiously, twisting almost everything that Ginny says. It still meant the same thing, it just made Ginny worse. She can't really make her a gold-digger … since she _is_ one.

"I know that Harry wanted to become either an Auror or a Quidditch Player when he's out of Hogwarts," stated Ginny. "And I am fine with that; I don't care which one, both are good jobs and earn a lot more money." Her eyes lightened up with greed. "Harry could have them both. He'll earn much more money if he has two jobs. And I get to stay home without him being around me all the time. After all, I don't care about him, all I care is all that money and jewelleries in his Gringotts vault. Besides, he will need to train to be an Auror and he'll have to travel if he's a Quidditch player. I'll have more time by myself and my lovers at the side line. Harry is my money bank. He doesn't need to know." She shrugged. "Only I can have concubines. Harry could just work all day long. I am not risking Harry to fall _in love_ with a bitch that will steal my money, luxury, and fame from me." She huffed. "Besides, if he dies for _any_ reasons, his money will automatically be forwarded to me since _I'm_ his wife. But that won't happen – what do I do if my money bank is dead? Who will earn me more money? Definitely not me." She huffed.

"I see …" said Sapphire. "If you're rich and famous. What about your family? Your parents and brothers?"

Ginny snorted. "What about them?" asked Ginny, flippantly. "I wasn't joking when I say it's all about me. I don't care about anyone else, but _me_." She blew off a strand of hair from her eyes. "I'll eject myself from the family. I'll be Ginny Virginia Potter. Only. As far as I concerned, I don't know any Weasleys, any poor, poor people, or any of the Weasleys."

The Weasleys froze – did Ginny, their baby sister/baby daughter just said that? The Weasleys froze, watching her trial. Molly's crying stopped, going into a small denial that her baby didn't not just say that. She did not just, literally, announced that she didn't want to be a Weasley. For a family of Pure-Blood, that's like asking for ejectment from her own blood family.

Sapphire smirked. "Tell me how do you feel about your brother, Bill and his wife, Fleur?"

"Bill has no style whatsoever," said Ginny in disgust. "Come on, no boys – or men – has long hair anymore _and_ that you can put it in a pony-tail. And about his ear-ring; what is up with that? Shaped like a fang? That is so stupid. And out of all of us, he's the coolest?" She rolled her eyes. "Yea, right." She snorted. "And that _Phlegm_ bitch!" She spat. "She's so _conceited!_ Why Bill married her is beyond me! She's part Veela too!! It's disgusting!" She sneered. "And everyone says that she's _pretty_. But she's _not!_ He's half human and half _Veela!_ People make fun of half-giants, half-trolls, half-breeds; _why_ the Hell _not_ half Veela? But do they? _Nooooooooooo!_ They _actually_ welcome them!" She wrinkles her nose. "Disgusting."

Fleur Weasley née Delacour mumbled a few choices of swear word under her breath in French. Her husband hugged her to his chest, she could hear that his heart was beating rapidly and uncontrollably.

"What about Charlie and Percy?"

"Charlie! Merlin, Charlie!" exclaimed Ginny. "My so-called favorite brother! He's just … _blah_. He's stockier and shorter than the others. He could be a professional Quidditch Player! _Quidditch Player!_ Damn it; **QUIDDITCH PLAYER!!** But did he choose to be one? _Nooooooooooo!_ He want to work with _animals!_ **DRAGONS** to boot! He's trying to get himself killed." She shrugged. "But hey. It's not my business, do what he wants, I don't care. Unless … it has something to do with money, his death, his money, his will, oh, did I mention _his money_?! And he's desperate need of a haircut."

_And she's so-called my favorite sister,_ thought Charlie, crossly, crossing his arms together in front of his chest and glaring at the medium-sized figure of Ginny. _She's not getting anything from me._ He snorted. _She needs to work to earn money. Get off of her fat arse and work for a change._

"Percy! He's got to be my new favorite brother!" said Ginny, nodding. "Unlike my other brothers, he's smart enough to actually ditch the family!" She gasped sarcastically. "But his glasses is just – _yuck_." She made a face. "His glasses just had to go!"

Percy glared at her. _My glasses are none of her business,_ thought Percy. _I like them._

"What about Fred and George?"

Ginny's eyes flashed. "Them! I hate them!!" exclaimed Ginny, angrily. "They're _my_ brothers, so they _should_ to stick up for _me!_" She all, but screeched. "But instead, they stood up for _you!_" She hissed angrily, looking at Sapphire. "I hate you! You turned two of my brothers against me! I hate you! I hate you!! _I hate you!!_" She screeched. "They're suppose to be on my side! They're my brothers! I know them first! I live with them!" She tried to stomp her feet, but it's kind of hard when she's bound to the chair. "I can't tell them apart; so what?! My Mum can't even tell them apart and Fred and George are her kids!"

"Did you use them in anyway?"

Ginny snorted. "Duh," grunted Ginny. "I took some of their pranks and money – it's not like it matters! They own a fucking _**PRANK**_ store for Merlin's sake! They make a bundle with just the First Years alone! Stealing some Galleons won't be much to them! They didn't notice anyways!"

"No wonder –" said George.

"The Galleons seem –" said Fred.

"Just to disappear –" said George.

"Now we know the –" said Fred.

"Real reason!" said both of the twins. "Ginny! Didn't notice!" They snorted.

"She could –" said Fred.

"Just ask!" said both of the twins.

"I see," said Sapphire. "What do you think about Ron?"

Ron preened and his ears ignored everyone else, trying to listen what Ginny will say. He has been nice to Ginny. He has!

"Ron!" said Ginny, dangerously and coldly. "That stupid _fucker!_ He's such a _loser!_ He's so _stupid_ and _gullible!_ He'll believe anything I tell him! I turned him against you." She announced smugly. "He has a crush on you, you Whore, for the longest time. But he never acted on it. He's too _nervous_, too _shy_, and probably afraid of _rejection_. If I were you – and thank Merlin and the Gods that I'm not – I would _**never**_ gone out with him. Never, ever ever!! Even if he was the last guy in the world! The answer is '_**HOLY FUCKING NO!!**_' 'The Golden Trio' of you, Ron, and Harry; _he's_ a no body!"

Ron turned redder, if it was possible. _Why that stupid __**BITCH!**_ thought Ron, steam almost coming out of his red ears.

"We have Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He's the power and possibly the muscles of the trio," said Ginny in her own Know-It-All voice. "Next, we have Hermione _Granger_, the smartest witch in her generation in centuries. She's the smarts, the strategist, and the calmest one in the trio. She's the level-headed one; the one person who the guys could go to her and talk to _her_." She said in her sarcastic voice about her. "Finally, we have Ron Weasley, one of my brother. _What_ is he? Again? _What_ does he do? The boy who played chess really well? The stupid one, the quick-to-temper one, the chess player one?" She laughed. "**HA!** He can't help! He can't even do anything! He helped them once, _once_! Hell, when it's all over, why didn't they just _ditch_ him?

"Another reason that I hate Ron is because of you, Mudblood!" spat Ginny. "When he first came home from Hogwarts, he told me almost everything. He left out _you_. A _girl_ that's friend with _my_ Bank wizard. _You_. He _forgot_."

"I'm going to **KILL** her!" scowled Ron. "**I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, GINEVRA VIRGINIA WEASLEY!!**"

Sapphire was delighted. Ginny wanted to beat her? Wanted her to die? Live like a dirt? Like a beggar? She doesn't think so. It will be Ginny. It will be Ginny who want to die after this is over. Merlin; she loves her life. And her mates.

"What can you tell me about your father and mother?"

"Muggles and their inventions are stupid," said Ginny. "He's just a – _Muggle lover_. It disgust me! And for someone that works in the Ministry of Magic almost everyday; his salary is pathetic! Like _hello?!_ He has a family of **SEVEN** kids to raised and feed here! **SEVEN!** Twenty measly Galleons –" She shook her head. "– do they _run_ on slavery?!"

Arthur frowned on his daughter's insensitivity and greed. It's because of him that they had food on the table. Fred and George are almost helping. He doesn't see her doing anything to help, but sit on her behind all day.

"And my Mum! Merlin! **SEVEN** kids! **SEVEN!!**" exclaimed Ginny, shocked. "I would _never_ bare so many kids! **NEVER!** Not even _one!_ If she wants grandchildren; she has her other **SIX** kids to do find someone to do so. _I_ am _not_ having any kids. **NO KIDS FROM ME!!** Oh, and why don't she go and work?! Earn more money for her family? _Nooo_, instead, she's a housewife! She _wants_ to stay at home and watch her children! _She wants to be a fucking housewife!!_" She said like it was an unbelievable thing to do. "Why don't she have six kids? Then I won't be her daughter! I could be someone else's! Someone prettier, someone richer, someone well-known! Did I get what I want? _Noooooo!_ I was born as a Weasley, live in a crappy house fill of boys, poor, and have no privacy what-so-ever. _I hate my life and I hate the Weasleys: __**ALL**__ of them._" She hissed, angrily, full of hatred, jealousy, and greed.

Molly felt her heart shatter to the ground. _She really felt that way about me?_ thought Molly, teary. _Where have I gone wrong with you … ?_

"Ouch. That's cold," said Sapphire.

"Whatever," said Ginny, crossing her arms.

Sapphire signaled for an Auror to feed Ginny three more drops of the Truth Potion. Just to be sure.

"I have a few last questions for you," purred Sapphire. "Do you remember what you did in November?"

"Yes," said Ginny. "I did a lot of things. So what?" She asked in her 'what's your point' kind of voice.

"You were whining to Ronald Weasley about something," said Sapphire, looking at the fifteen year-old girl. "What were you whining about?"

"This _girl_ from Slytherin," spat Ginny, angrily. "She's a fucking year _younger_ than me and she hurt _me_." She announced, unhappily and angrily. "What a fucking bitch!"

"You told Ronald about her," stated Sapphire. "What did you say to him?"

"What the fuck do you think?!" snapped Ginny, angrily. "I told Ron what that chit did to me! **DUH!** The girl had the nerve to hit and humiliated me in front of the school!"

"You did that without anyone's help, honey!" called a female's voice from the audience.

"Fuck you!" spat Ginny.

Sapphire smirked. "So a Third Year beat the crap out of you," smirked Sapphire. "Who also happens to be my cousin …"

Ginny gasped. "That bitch is your cousin?!" shouted Ginny, incredulously. "But she's a Pure-Blood _and_ a Slytherin!! You and she can't be cousins!"

Sapphire rolled her eyes. "You keep thinking that, but we really are," said Sapphire. "What happened next with you, Ron, and my cousin, Marie?"

Ginny scowled. "See!" said Ginny, pointing at her, madly. "This is what I'm saying! Everything bad happens to me! It's all because of you! Either your friends, your 'fan club', or your _claimed_ family did it to me!" She felt dizzy because she didn't answer the question. "I told Ron about what _your cousin_ –" She mocked. "– might do to me.

"One night, the Slytherin bitch cornered me, beat me up a bit, stole parts of my hair, and then fed me a Polyjuice Potion to me with her hair," said Ginny, scowling. "I turned into her seconds later. Minutes later, she fed me another Polyjuice Potion, but this time, with my own red hair and that was when we heard footsteps. And it all went downhill from there. The Slytherin left me alone and the footsteps were Ron. He was there and saw me as that Slytherin bitch turning into his sister because of the Polyjuice Potion. He grabbed me and pushed me into a classroom. Then he proceeded to … to rape me …" She said, softly.

Reporters and Molly gasped, looking at Ron and taking pictures of a very pale Ron.

_It was really Ginny?!_ thought Ron. _I … I … me … Ginny … naked … … … __**EW!**_

"I-I thought she was the girl that humiliated Ginny!" defended Ron, lamely. "I didn't know … and didn't believe her when she told me that she really was Ginny! I-It wasn't my f-fault!" He made a disgusted face. "I f-fucked my s-sis-sister … ewww … !"

"**RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!!**" screamed Molly, grabbing his ear. "**HOW DARE YOU DO SUCH – SUCH HORRIFYING ACT!!**" The woman screeched. "**HOW DARE YOU THINK OF DOING THAT ACT TO A POOR GIRL!! **_**AND**_** HOW DARE YOU **_**DO THAT**_** WITH GINNY?! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!**"

"I-I –" started Ron, but before he could say anything else, he fell to the floor, limply.

Rita Skeeter got it on camera and on her notes. Her title for this will be '**SINFUL RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SIBLINGS!**'

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "Did you enjoy it when your brother 'rape' you?" asked Sapphire.

Ginny scoffed. "Of course, I did," answered Ginny. "A fuck is a fuck. A cock is a cock. I don't care if it was one of my brothers." She shuddered. "At first, it did bother and disgusted me … but it quickly left at the pleasurable sensation inside of me." She smiled. "His _package_ was really impressive." She licked her lips.

Gags and shudders were heard and seen. Brothers and sisters? Ew! How incest! Disgusting! Molly bite her lips. Ginny, her now ex-daughter, is a – a – a whore. Oh, how the Weasley family has fallen because of the wretched witch. Pun intended.

"Oi! I have a question for you, Whore!" shouted a male's voice. "Can you tell us why you're such a slut? And a whore?"

Ginny sneered at the crowd. "I am no slut. Or whore," huffed Ginny. "I just like to explore my sexuality with boys. I don't see how I am a whore. A whore will be like Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown." She sneered, not seeing them anywhere. "Every House has a whore. For Slytherin it's Pansy Parkinson – no surprise there. For Hufflepuff; Hannah Abbott. (**A/N:** She made this up. No whores in Hufflepuff.) For Ravenclaw; Cho Chang – yea! Don't you feel special and surprise, Chang?! And for Gryffindor, Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown – don't you feel special? Us Gryffindor has two whores!"

_Oh no, she didn't!_ thought Cho Chang, angrily.

Hannah Abbott gasped. _I'm still a virgin!_ thought Hannah, angrily. _Too bad I can't say the same about __**her**__._

_I only slept with Draco!_ hissed Pansy. _And that was at the end of last year! I'm Marcus' fiancée for Merlin's sake!_ She crossed her arms around her chest and pouted. Marcus' arms wrapped itself around her.

Parvati's and Lavender's eyes twitched. _Oh, she is so dead …_ thought the two Gryffindors.

"With all the humping and fucking that you do, do you have diseases in you now?" shouted Becky, one of the girl that's Ginny's dormitory mates, who is a Half-Blood. "Do you have S.T.D or something?"

Ginny looked confused. "What the fuck is **STD**?" huffed Ginny. "Well, whatever it is, it's most likely something stupid and disgusting; whatever it is, I don't have it or know it."

Sapphire looked amused. Magical folks, who are completely ignorant of the Muggle cultures and inventions. "It's not STD, dear," drawled Sapphire. "S.T.D. An infection that spreads through sexual intercourse and other intimate sexual contact."

"What about HIV/AIDS?" shouted another girl that's in Ginny's year. "Do you have that too?"

"I don't know what the fuck you are talking about," huffed Ginny.

"HIV/AIDS _killed_ million of people," said Sapphire. "They can't keep their pants or skirts closed; it spreads to everyone that they slept with. There's _no cure_ for it."

"**EW!**" exclaimed Ginny, her face screwed up in disgust. "Of course, _I_ don't have it!"

Fudge and Snape paled, you couldn't tell for Snape though.

_The bint better don't have any disease,_ thought Snape, angrily. _Or else I'll make her life a living Hell. She has two years of Hogwarts left before she graduated – __**if**__ she graduated. Muahahahaha!_

_Please Merlin, don't let her have any disease,_ thought Fudge, desperately. He just slept with his wife a week ago and she went to the hospital three days ago; she wasn't feeling so good. The examinations will arrive tomorrow. And _if_ his wife comes home normally, then it means that she didn't caught any disease from him, which means Ginny don't have any; so he can continue to fuck her. In secret, of course.

"**WHO DID YOU FUCK?!**" hollered a reporter.

"Florean Fortescue, Mr Apothecary, Mr Borgin and Mr Burke, Mr Scrivenshaft," said Ginny. Snape, once again, manipulated her mind to keep his name out of her mouth. Fudge paled even more and slide down from his seat, making himself smaller. "Some other people that I don't know. Oh, and Cornelius Fudge."

Almost as one; the humans all gasped and gaped at their current Minister of Magic.

"Our Minister with a _Minor?!_"

"Minister Fudge?!"

"**WHAT?!**"

"Oh my Goodness!"

"**CORNELIUS FUDGE!!**" roared Mrs Fudge.

Fudge slid down lower. His life, his career, and his life is over. He moaned. All over. All because of one good cocksucker minor …

"Y-y-yes d-d-dear?" asked Fudge.

Mrs Fudge narrowed her eyes. "You are going to hear an ear full when we get home," hissed Mrs Fudge.

"R-right," said Fudge.

_Merlin, __**kill**__ me,_ begged Fudge, desperately.

"Madam Bones, I am done with Ginevra Virginia Weasley," announced Sapphire, looking at Madam Bones. "May I ask of her sentence for her crimes?"

Madam Bones stand up. "I and the Wizengament request a little time for our thoughts and proper sentence for the girl," said Madam Bones. "I ask for twenty minutes. During this time, you are welcome to go as you please or have House-Elves bringing you food."

Twenty minutes for them all passed by quickly. None of them really ate; they were positive that their stomach won't keep it in. The Weasleys, excluding Ginny, were just standing/sitting there silently, not moving an inch; like they're frozen. Even for that much needed twenty minutes, Ron's temper and anger didn't fade; in fact, it seems to get on his nerves more and more. Ginny was sitting there with her face so pale that it made the freckles on her face shine very brightly. The Truth Potion faded away from her system. Fudge was still low in his seat, his face red from embarrassment and shame and his wife was also red, from anger, disgust (**SHE'S ONLY FIFTEEN!**), and hurt.

Madam Bones cleared her throat and stood up, and the crowd was quiet, listening to her, only the sounds of quill's scratchings and camera's flashings were heard. "Ginerva _Virginia_ Weasley," said Madam Bones in a strict voice and slightly mocking the young witch's middle name. "We, the Wizengamot members, have found you guilty of all charges. The normal punishment for anyone that's guilty of intentional use of the Love Potion is a five and a half years in Azkaban." Ginny gasped and let out a small 'eep'. "However, since you are still a minor, your sentence cannot carry out. Therefore, you shall be expelled from Hogwarts with no ability to receive a Wizarding Education anywhere, your wand will be taken and snapped, your magical powers will be taken from you, and you will be sent to a Muggle detention facility. You will attention at this facility until the age of twenty and then be released, but still without your magical powers. You will remain life as a Muggle until you are sixty of age, then, and only then, when you aren't accused of anymore crimes, you may return to the Wizarding World, as a Squib. However. If you _are_ accused of anymore crimes, you will not return to the Wizarding World. Ever. You cannot use, buy, or have any Magical objects."

Ginny looked stupidly at Madam Bones and then she looked like she was hallucinating. Live as a Muggle? In a Muggle environment? No magic? Oh, Bloody **HELL!** "**WHAT?! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!**" shouted Ginny, angrily. "**I AM **_**NOT**_** LIVING IN A FILTHY MUGGLE ENVIRONMENT!! ARE YOU INSANE?! IF YOU DO; I'LL JUST TELL THEM ALL ABOUT THE WIZARDING WORLD!!**" She announced smugly.

Madam Bones smiled sarcastically at her. "Oh, well, you can't do that, _dearie_," said Madam Bones. "Many charms will be placed around you so you won't and can't talk about anything magical to the Muggles." She smiled, not a very nice one. "It is too bad that you don't like them. You'll be spending _a lot_ of time with them."

"Wait until my family hears about this!" threatened Ginny. "My father and mother won't stand for this!"

Delores Umbridge cleared her throat, '_hem, hem_'. "Miss Weasley," said Umbridge, standing up and raising her voice in a sweet girly manner. "We _all_ have decided. _You_ have no right to have a say in this."

"Sit the fuck down, you dirty, disgusting, froggy, _toad!_" snarled Ginny.

Umbridge gasped and then she glared at the younger witch. She never did like the bitch. She knew something was off about her. She can't believe that the _fifteen_ year-old girl _slept_ with the _Minister_ of Magic.

_Disgusting!_ thought Umbridge, angrily. _Cornelius have higher taste than __**this**__. Fucking a __**fifteen**__ year-old?! Corny is mine, bitch! __**MINE!**_

"Be quiet, _girl_," hissed Umbridge, coldly. "You are in a deep water already. All the crimes you did plus sleeping with Minister Fudge?! You just dug yourself a world of _Hell_! Your sentences have been simple! Of all the crimes you committed and told; you should be locked in Azkaban _forever!_"

Ginny paled even more. "Forever?!" squeaked Ginny. "Don't talk nonsense! As you heard; I'm _not_ in Azkaban, moron! And don't you _dare_ bring Choco Fudgy into this!" She screeched.

Rita Skeeter was more than happy. This is her scoop! _Choco Fudgy?!_ thought Rita. Her Quick Quotes Quill were writing down everything, but changed it about. The Quick Quotes Quill made it look like that the red-head girl and Delores Umbridge were fighting over the infamous Minister Fudge! And with pictures! The quill had Ginny fuming and stomping like a spoiled bitch while Umbridge looked under her nose at the girl in a smug matter. It also had the Minister's wife behind Fudge, squeezing her husband's shoulder tightly and having an aura of green; envy.

"Shut up, Umbitch!" yelled Ginny. She pointed at the toad woman. "You're just jealous!! Jealous that my Choco Fudgy doesn't go to you to fuck you anymore!" She screeched. "He came to _me_ for release; _not_ you!! Your pussy, ass, hands, breasts, and mouth aren't good enough for him." She announced with her head high in the air. "Probably too rough, smelly, soggy for him." She winked up at Fudge, causing his wife to tightened her grip on him and he flinched. "He only fucks you in the ass, right? Oral? Doesn't that prove that he doesn't like you? You're just his whore, sweetheart."

Umbridge turned bright red and took out her wand out –

"That's enough, Delores!" commanded Madam Bones. "Sit down and put your wand away!"

Umbridge glared at her leader. She sat down and withdraw her wand, reluctantly. _Why can't Cornelius made me the Leader of Wizengamot?_ thought Umbridge, sourly. _I'll teach Bones a lesson. … This is so __**embarrassing!**_

"As for your family, Miss Weasley," said Madam Bones. "They _will_ hear of this. From me. Personally."

Ginny snorted. "They're not going to believe _you_ … or anyone else for that matter," said Ginny, huffing. "As far as they are concerned and know of; I am a sweet, innocent, and naïve girl. Their baby sister and daughter. Why the Bloody Hell would they believe you? They will believe me."

Fudge paled, his brain was registering everything that was just said; no! He can't have his best, well, one of his best, mistress leave him! He's the Minister, damnit! _He_ has the power to overturn Ginny's sentences!

"I, Minister Cornelius Fudge, don't agree with Miss Weasley's sentences," said Fudge, standing up.

Almost everyone glared at him, especially, Mrs Fudge and Madam Bones. Mrs Fudge's hands slipped down from his shoulders to his arms, pinching it slightly and doing so even harder as her husband talked longer _and_ defending the fifteen year-old _whore_.

"I overrule the Wizengamot's decision for Miss Weasley's sentences," said Fudge, trying to sound professional. "I overrule _all_ of their decisions for Miss Weasley. _My_ decisions for Miss Weasley are the following." He cleared his throat, flinching as his wife's nails dug into his skin. "Miss Weasley is still a minor and _will_ graduate from Hogwarts. I agree with her wand being snapped, but _after_ she graduate from Hogwarts and her magical powers will be _suppressed_. Every holiday _and_ summer, Miss Weasley will spend her time in Azkaban. She will be free when she graduate from Hogwarts. Miss Weasley will be cleared of everything when she's graduate; a freshly graduate student of Hogwarts should not be in Azkaban _or_ in a Muggle detention facility." He flinched when he felt his blood sliding down his arm because of the wounds made by his wife. "Because of her old and most current wand was snapped; she will get a new wand. This is _my_ decisions; they _will not_ be overruled, by _anyone_, this _includes_ any _past_ or _future_ Ministers of Magic." He said, his voice slightly shaky, but stern.

Loud and a lot of 'what's, 'boo's, and glares were heard/seen. The reporters milked everything up. Rita's quill made him sound like he was defending Ginny, a lot. Which he was. When it was finished, the last sentence was 'How does Mrs Fudge feel about this?'

Sapphire didn't let it bother it. She somehow knew that this was going to happen, and honestly, doesn't care. Ginny will be hated by _everyone_ anyways. "I have a surprise for you, Ginny!" said Sapphire in a singing chant and smirking. She lift the Invisibility Spell … and revealed the Weasleys. "**SURPRISE!**" She said 'happily'. "They were here _the whole time!_" She smiled brightly.

Ginny looked ready to faint on the ground. "M-Mum? D-Dad?" stuttered Ginny. "M-Mum, D-Dad; I-I c-can ex-explain! I-I didn't m-mean it! H-Honest! You b-believed me, d-don't y-you?" She asked, _almost_ tearfully. "Mum? Dad? B-Bill? Charlie? Fred? G-George? R-Ron? F-F-Fleur?" She did her infamous puppy pout, completed with the lips _and_ eyes. They could never resisted it before …

Through heavy and thick tears; Molly managed a _small_ glare at her daughter, hardly noticeable. "H-how c-could you, G-Ginny?" asked Molly, tearfully. "H-how could y-you?"

"M-Mum," said Ginny, two think line of tears falling from her eyes. "I didn't mean it! Honest! I swear! I didn't mean any of it!! I'm so, so, so _sorry_, Mum!"

"**DIDN'T MEAN IT!**" shouted Ron, standing up so quickly that his chair fell on the grass. "**YOU DIDN'T MEAN IT?! YOU WERE UNDER A **_**FUCKING**_** TRUTH POTION!! YOU **_**CAN'T**_** LIE!! YOU WERE TELLING THE TRUTH POTION! ALL OF THEM!! YOU TOLD **_**EVERYONE**_** HERE WHAT YOU DID AND WHAT YOU THINK OF YOUR OWN **_**FAMILY!**_** DON'T GIVE ME THAT **_**FUCKING**_** STORY ABOUT YOU NOT MEANING IT!! YOU WERE UNDER THE TRUTH POTION!! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?!**" He shouted. "**BECAUSE OF **_**YOU**_**, WE'LL BE THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE WIZARDING COMMUNITY!! YOU ARE SO **_**FUCKING**_** SPOILED!! IT'S BECAUSE OF **_**YOUR**_** PETTY JEALOUSY AND TWO-FACED OBSESSION THAT YOU'RE IN THIS MESS NOW!**"

Ginny flinched. "Whatever," was all that Ginny could say.

"Ginevra," said Molly after her tears had ceased, for the moment. "Maybe all of this is my fault. I should have paid more attention to you. And really, because of you, _everyone_ from around the _world_ will know what you did; _all_ of it; from top to bottom, from bottom to top. D-don't you even _care_?"

"They're just jealous," said Ginny. "I cooked up a master plan and it worked. And I would have gotten away with it, if it weren't for that Mudblood and her friends of Freaks."

"Y-you _still_ don't see the light," said Arthur, his eyes closed, hiding his hurt and anger; he never hit his children before … and he's not willing to start doing so now. "I, Arthur Calvin Weasley, the patriarch of _this_ Weasley family, declare that Ginevra Virginia Weasley no longer my daughter nor a Weasley." He announced softly; his heart shattering in million of pieces.

Many people gasped at the disownment of Ginny. No one voiced their protest though; this is not their business. Ginny, however, had no problem in voicing her protest.

"**WHAT?!**" shouted Ginny, jumping to her feet. "You can't do this to me! You just can't! I'm your daughter! Your _only_ daughter! That fat lump is too old to bare anymore children, much less a female one!" She meant her Mum. "Dad! You can't do this to me! You just can't! **DAD!!**"

Molly held a soft steely light in her eyes. "I, Molly Heather Weasley –" started Molly.

"**MUM?!**" pleaded Ginny. "You can't! You love me! You told me! You can't just disown me like this! Mum! This is unfair! It's cruel! You told me that I'm your favourite child out of seven! **MUM!!**"

"– née Prewett, the matriarch of this Weasley family, support my husband's proclamation and therefore, hereby disown Ginevra Virginia Weasley from my family," finished Molly, sadly as twin lines of thick tears slide down her cheeks.

"**NOOOOOOOO!**" screamed Ginny, stomping down her feet. "**NO! NO!! NO!!**"

Bill stood next to his mother with Fleur in his arms. "And I, William 'Bill' Scar Weasley, the heir of the Weasley family agree to stand by my parents' proclamation and hereby disown Ginevra Virginia Weasley from the Weasley family," said Bill.

"**NO! MUM!! DAD!! BILL!!**" shouted Ginny, her face red and messy, completed with tears and snot. "**WHERE AM I GOING TO STAY?! I'M A MINOR!! I HAVE NO WHERE TO STAY! **_**AND**_** NO MONEY!!**" She wailed.

"You still have your stolen money from Harry's vault, don't you?" asked Arthur. "Give it back to him. You have _a lot_ to pay up to him. Any and all of your pocket money – this includes the money that Sirius left for you – give them to Harry. You _may_ have to sell your more _expensive_ clothes to earn the Galleons that _you_ stole from his vault."

"**WHAT?!**" yelled Ginny. "**HELL NO!** The bastard's already rich enough!"

"Keep it," said Harry, angrily. "I wouldn't want it back; I don't know if you placed a charm on it." He scowled.

Ginny stared at Harry in disbelief. "Oh, real mature, Harry!" spat Ginny, her spit flying everywhere. "Real mature!"

"Miss Weasley –" started Madam Bones, angrily.

Fred and George cleared their throat. "No longer a Weasley, Ma'am!" chorused the Twins.

"Right," said Madam Bones. "Miss No-Name!"

_No-Name._ _No-Name._ _No-Name._ It rang inside her head like a long chant. She doesn't have a proper last name anymore. No where to live, no where to stay, no nothing. Now, she's poorer than poor. This is horrible. More than horrible. What will she do now?!

_What will I do?!_ wailed Ginny, pathetically.

"Because _Fudge_ overruled us, you are _almost_ free," said Madam Bones, narrowing her eyes at the current Minister of Magic and the fifteen year-old girl. "However, we _will_ be keeping a close eye on you." She warned.

"I'll send your things to you tomorrow," sniffled Molly. "I do not want you anywhere near the Burrow."

"Wouldn't want to return to the crappy place anyways," huffed Ginny.

Two Aurors got Ginny up and stood with her on the side; with four more Aurors behind them. This is not over yet.

_I still have Fudge,_ thought Ginny, desperately. _I still have Fudge. I still have Fudge. I still have Fudge._ She chanted.

Ginny looked up at Fudge, who was looking at his wife, the wife looked really angry (duh) and has a maddening glint in her eyes … The married couple exchanged a few words, by the end of it, Fudge turned pale and closed his eyes while his wife looked smug about something. It was his wife that caught Ginny's eyes. Mrs Fudge looked at her, up and down, once before turning away with her head high and looking superior.

_Bitch,_ thought Ginny. She sighed. _This couldn't get anymore worse than it already had._ She sighed dejectedly. _All of my plans. Shot down to ruins. … Heck, I'm ruin._

"Mr Harry Potter and Mr Ronald Weasley were only mock trials," stated Madam Bones, loudly. "They will not be prosecuted. Their decisions in life and friendships are their own choices, not ours. Their trials are dismissed."

A desk that was across from Ginny, on the other side of the field where she and the Aurors stood, were stacks of parchments. They're three stacks; Harry Potter's Trial, Ronald Weasley's Trial, and Ginevra No-Name's (Previously known as Weasley) Trial.

"And now," said Madam Bones. "I would _love_ to call _Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_ to the stand!"

Dumbledore glared at her. "You cannot do this to me!" said Dumbledore, his eye-twinkling gone. "I am _Albus Dumbledore!_"

"Yes, and I am Amelia Bones," said Madam Bones.

She nodded to the Aurors. Three Aurors stunned the old man, placed him on the chair that Ginny previously seated, bounded him to the chair with spells and a rope, and then they unstunned him. A little extreme, but he is Dumbledore.

"Albus Dumbledore, because you are a fully grown wizard, you will take the _Veritaserum_," said Madam Bones.

On Madam Bones' desk was a clear parchment and a quill, ready to record about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's Trial. A few younger Hogwarts students left, they can't take anymore truths. Too much truth. Their seats were taken by other students and they all moved up a few seats. _All_ Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Year students were there.

Snape felt dreadful. Dumbledore's mind is powerful. He can't just poke himself in the man's mind! But he also don't want to be pulled into this either …

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** There. The last part of Ginny's Trial. Completed. What do you think? Good? Bad? I personally didn't think it was good … it sounded _way_ better in my mind a few weeks ago. _:Shrugs:_ But opps, I forgot about it. Hehe.

Do you have any questions for Dumbledore? Write them down in the review! Or PM me, whichever you prefer! And what about Snape, _do_ you want a trial for him??. _:Thinking:_ Cuz, I don't know. :

Just started on Dumbledore's Trial, Part One; it's kind-of short. So unless you want it to be short; tell me your questions! Please and thank you! I'll let you guys … cooled down a bit (more) before posting about Dumbledork. Ok?. :D:D

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	50. Chapter 50

I'm late. I know. I'm sorry!! I just created another poll on my profile; check it out and vote! Thank you! Oh, and enough this chapter! I'm running out of questions for the next chapter here! Any questions for Dumby??

**Chapter Fifty: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Part One**  
****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
On Madam Bones' desk was a clear parchment and a quill, ready to record about Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore's Trial. A few younger Hogwarts students left, they can't take anymore truths. Too much truth. Their seats were taken by other students and they all moved up a few seats. __**All**__ Fourth, Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh Year students were there._

Snape faint dreadful. Dumbledore's mind is powerful. He can't just poke himself in the man's mind! And he also don't want to be pulled into this either …

**— This Time … —**

At the same time, many pops were heard and many of the Britain's most prominent Wizarding family appeared; the Malfoys, the Zabinis, Talbots, LaFrenaires, Ghislaines, Phillipes, Flints, Tritons, Bulstrodes, Montagues, Parkinsons, the Delacours, and even a few more family from international countries; China, Japan, Canada, America, etc. Automatically, more chairs appeared in any place that has space. Dumbledore was surrounded; in front of him was the Wizengamot members and the Minister; behind him was the reporters, Harry, Ron, the Weasleys, Hogwarts students and teachers, and the audience in general; Ginny was on one side being surrounded by Aurors, and on the other side of Dumbledore was the Wizarding families.

"What is your full name?" asked Madam Bones, glaring at Dumbledore with distrust.

"The Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," answered Dumbledore in a superior voice.

Madam Bones snorted. "How old are you?"

"One hundred and fifty-six," said Dumbledore. "And still living!" He said proud.

_How unfortunate,_ thought Madam Bones dryly. "Have you committed any against when _you_ were a student at Hogwarts?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes," said Dumbledore, sweating just a bit.

"Who?"

"Everyone," replied Dumbledore. "I manipulated every when I was at school. I killed a few students and blamed it on the Slytherins."

"Have you committed any other crimes against anyone in the Wizarding World after you graduated from Hogwarts?"

"I killed the current Headmaster of Hogwarts and crowned myself the new Headmaster of Hogwarts five years after I graduated," said Dumbledore. "In those two years, I spent traveling the world."

"Have you ever practiced Dark Magic or bought/have Dark Artifacts?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"From where did you bought the Dark Artifacts and who/what did you used/practice Dark Magic on?"

"I bought them from numerous of places," said Dumbledore. "I used Dark Magic on people." He shrugged.

"I have checked, many wizards and witches from the 1840 to the 1900 are missing. Do you know anything about that?"

"Yes, it is my doing," said Dumbledore. "I traveled the world; I meant many _friends_. I helped them and in turn, they helped me. When they stop trusting in my and was suspicious of me, they had to go. I have to kill them. They can't live on; they know too much already." He said darkly.

"Where are their bodies?!"

"Hidden," said Dumbledore. "I transfigured their bodies into rocks and threw them around Hogwarts with the real rocks. They're around Hogwarts somewhere." He said, carelessly.

"Did you use any illegal potions on any student at Hogwarts?"

"Only poison," said Dumbledore. "It gets the job done quicker without anyone realizing that it was me."

"Did you _give_ anyone any illegal potions supplies?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "I gave Miss Weasley _Veritaserum_ and Love Potions."

"Have you committed any crimes against Harry Potter?"

"I stole money from Harry Potter's Gringotts Vault," said Dumbledore. "I lied to him about many things. I also withheld information from him. I allowed all of the Weasleys, all of the Hogwarts' staff, and everyone in the Order of the Phoenix to have access in his vault."

"How did you get access to Harry Potter's vault in the first place?"

"I manipulated Lily and James Potter's Will and Sirius Black's Will," answered Dumbledore, truthfully. "I changed it so I was Harry Potter's legal representative. I made up the ward at his relative, the Dursleys' place, so I can put him with them. In truth, his parents rather have him stay with Sirius, Remus Lupin, the Grangers, the Lovegoods. _Anyone_, but the Dursleys."

Harry clenched his hands into fists and glared at Dumbledore angrily.

"Why didn't you follow Lily and James' Potter's Will? Why put him in the care of the Dursleys?"

"Because I know the Dursleys hate anything and everything magical," said Dumbledore. "I know that he will not be happy there. I know that they would mistreat and abuse him. I know that they would lie to him and _try_ to make him _normal_ by any forces necessary. I allowed it. It would all be perfect. He knows nothing of the Wizarding World before he was eleven. I will look like a hero in Harry's eyes if I come and rescue him from the Hell-hole and Bring him to Hogwarts. No Muggles and no Dursleys. Only kids his age and older; and have the same problem as him; they – he – don't fit in the Muggle World. He would come to me for advice, for mentoring, and he will trust me. After all, I gave him no reason to doubt me."

"Do you feel any remorse for any of your crimes?"

"No," said Dumbledore.

"Are you a supporter of You-Know-Who?"

Dumbledore glared at Madam Bones. "I am the _Leader_ of the Light," spat Dumbledore, angrily. "What do you think?! _Of course not!_"

"Why did you keep close tabs on Harry Potter?"

"I need to know everything he is doing," said Dumbledore. "I have to know everything. I have to make sure that he is still under my control."

"So you manipulated an eleven year-old boy."

"Yes," replied Dumbledore, simply.

"_You_ could've raised him. Anytime."

"Yes," replied Dumbledore.

"_You_ have access to his account since he was a year-old."

"Yes," replied Dumbledore.

"Explain how you manipulated Mr Harry Potter's life since the day he entered Hogwarts," demanded Madam Bones.

"Harry entered Hogwarts as a shy and small school boy," said Dumbledore. "He had no idea that magic was real. He lived with a family that hate magic and told him over and over again; there's no such thing as magic. If he says anything with magic, do anything _abnormal_, or say 'magic', he'll be in trouble. When he appeared in Diagon Alley with Hagrid, he was surprised and shocked. Wands, cauldrons, broomsticks, Galleons, Knuts, Sickles, Owls. When he entered Hogwarts, he was grateful to me. He looks up to me."

Dumbledore started to tell them about Harry's first year to fifth year. Unfortunately, it only caused more questions that needed answers.

"And you hired Quirinus Quirrell as a professor when you already knew that he has You-Know-Who inside of him?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"You also knew that Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody was Barty Crouch Junior, didn't you? But you agreed to hire the fake Moody anyways."

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"You also know that there was going to be an attack at the Ministry of Magic last year, didn't you. You didn't tell us – no one – about the attack. Why?"

"Because I knew that Harry and his friends will go and try to defeat You-Know-Who," replied Dumbledore. "It was quite unfortunate that none of my plans work for Harry. He still lives." He frowned.

"So you knew what happened in Hogwarts, but you never stopped it? You sat back and watched? You encouraged Miss Ginevra Weasley amongst other things?"

Dumbledore nodded, feeling nothing. "Of course," said Dumbledore. "It was fun to watch 'The Golden Trio' trying to balance everything and making sense of everything." He said, amused.

"So you knew how all three Dursleys treated Harry Potter _and_ you never did anything to stop them?"

"Correct," said Dumbledore.

"It says here," said Madam Bones, looking at a few parchments. "That you are his legal guardian. _You_ could've taken him in, but you _choose_ not to. All of your _friends_' names that you given us are all dead or mysteriously vanished and have not been found since. Anything else that you would like to add?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, he looked at Madam Bones straight in the eyes. "_I_ created Lord Voldemort."

Everything and everyone was silence, a couple of gasps and 'what!' were heard, but other than that, it was silent. Even the cameras were silence, no clicking were heard for a good minute or two.

As one voice, the Wizengamot responded in kind. "_**YOU **__**WHAT?!**_"

"I –"

"We know what you said," said a female member sternly, interrupting Dumbledore. "But – and pardon my words – what the Bloody Hell do you mean you 'created' _him_?!" She demanded.

"Voldemort's real name was Tom Marvolo Riddle," said Dumbledore. "A Half-Blood. He was an orphan and lived in a Muggle orphanage. He graduated Hogwarts in 1945. He was the first Head Boy in decades as a Slytherin and also was the smartest wizard in his generation. I created him. _I_ put him in a Muggle orphanage, knowing that he would grow up as a 'freak' and as a loner. No Muggles would like him since all the _strange_ and _abnormal_ things happening around him. I ignored him throughout his years at Hogwarts. I played favorites; I favored the Gryffindors and hated the Slytherins. If any of my Gryffindors got into trouble; I got them out of trouble and blame it on a Slytherin or two. I had no problem on showing my hate towards young Mr Riddle. He, as a Slytherin and as a smart boy, knew that I don't like it. He, out of everyone else, figured out my plans and refused to go along with it." The old wizard scowled. "I can manipulate almost everyone, but him and his young Death Eater friends. I knew almost everything that he did. I also knew that he killed a girl at Hogwarts and blamed it at Hagrid, getting the poor beast expelled. I didn't stop him. When Mr Riddle graduated from Hogwarts and petitioned for being an DADA professor, I rejected him. He is not good enough for the job. I will not allowed him to teach my students about Dark Magic and Arts."

"You – you did that to a – a boy?!" shouted Madam Bones. "Then it _is_ your fault! It's _your_ fault that Tom Riddle choose to be dark _and_ had this whole idea of 'taking over the world'! It's because of _you_ and _your_ stupidity that lead to many deaths and destructions! It's all because of _you!_"

"I am certainly _not_ stupid!" snapped Dumbledore, angrily. "No matter what I did; he'll turn dark anyways! I would not waste my breath to a boy that is lost to us _a long time_ ago!"

"You didn't even tried!" snapped a Wizengamot member.

"Did you placed any other spells on Harry Potter for any reasons?" asked Madam Bones.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "No," said Dumbledore. "No other spells except for tracking spells." (**A/N:** That's your answer for the memory spell; he didn't put any memory spells on Harry to make him forget about Hermione's/Sapphire's birthday.)

"I see here that you never once questioned or worried about Miss Grang – err – Miss Marlston-Wells' whereabouts," stated Madam Bones, looking through parchments after parchments. "Why is that Dumbledore?"

"She could take care of herself," said Dumbledore. "The girl is old enough." He began to feel a slight headache for not answering the question, properly. "I have no plans for the girl. Whatever she did or disappeared too are none of my business."

Madam Bones looked at him with narrowed eyes. "You're not telling the whole truth," accused Madam Bones.

"She's a bad influence on Harry," spat Dumbledore. "I cannot have such an independent and smart girl influencing Harry like that." He shook his head. "I cannot take that risk."

Madam Bones cocked her head to the side, confused. "Did you manipulate the Sorting Hat with Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Weasley, and Miss Marlston-Wells' Sortings?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

"So you _want_ them to be in the same Houses?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

"At that time, you _want_ Miss Marlston-Wells and Mr Potter to become friends?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

"But not anymore," said Madam Bones.

"Correct."

"Because she had too much influence on Mr Potter already, correct?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes."

"What Houses did the Hat want to put them in?" asked Madam Bones.

"Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw or Slytherin," answered Dumbledore.

"Do you, Albus Dumbledore, _Leader_ to the Light," mocked Madam Bones. "Believe in Blood Purity? That Muggleborns, Half-Bloods, and Blood-Traitors should receive second-best to all proper Pure-Bloods?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "Yes, I do. Muggles and Muggleborns should have no rights to the Magical World. They don't know about us before they turned eleven and they shouldn't know about us, ever."

'Bigot Headmaster and So-Called Leader of the Light!' Was the title that Rita Skeeter had in mind.

The Wizengamot told them that they need ten minutes to decide of Dumbledore's suitable punishment. Many of them had different ideas as to what his punishment would be. Sapphire didn't ask her questions yet, but it's ok. She was curious as to what Dumbledore's punishments were – without his answers to her more personal and nastier questions. Yet.

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Madam Bones, angrily, barely containing her anger. "We, the Wizenganot members, have found you guilty of all charges. You are hereby, strip of your duties as the Headmaster of Hogwarts – Professor Minerva McGonagall is Hogwarts' new Headmistress – and as the Cheif Warlock of the Wizengamot. Of all the deaths you caused unintentionally and intentionally; you are sentence to a hundred years in Azkaban. Because you created You-Know-Who and didn't try to stop him, _and_ allowed a boy, that was in _your_ legal care to be abuse, another fifty years will be added. A total of a hundred and fifty years in Azkaban. Your wand will be taken and snapped and your magical powers will be taken from you. No more bail hearing and trial. You will be released from Azkaban when you're in there for seventy-five years. You will live in a Muggle facility; a Retirement home for all seniors. You are not allowed to use, buy, or have any Magical items. Spells and charms will be cast around you, your room, and the facility which bind you to never speak of our world to any Muggle. If you have somniloquy, you will also not talk about our world. Either conscious or unconscious. You are not allowed to have any contact of anyone or anything magical – your Phoenix will be released to the wild. If you are in valuation of any of your sentences; you will be put back in Azkaban. Never to see the light again."

Pictures were taken of Dumbledore at his wild and anger look, quills scribbled on the parchments at Dumbledore's reactions. Dumbledore was scowling and glaring at everyone evilly if he caught their eyes. His skin was pasty white and he looked older than ever. He didn't look like he was a big shot anymore.

Sapphire cleared her throat. "You forgot about me," said Sapphire, looking at Dumbledore. "I want to question my favorite ex-Headmaster too." She said, her voice dripping in sarcasm.

Pictures were taken of Sapphire and Dumbledore. The reporters – err – _cameras_ made it look like the two were heading into battle with each other. The cameras caught everything; Dumbledore's eyes flashed in concern and fear.

_She wouldn't,_ thought Dumbledore in denial. _She don't want to see me in Azkaban. She wouldn't._ But somehow, he doesn't sound too sure of himself. Anymore. He clenched his hands and jaws together tightly. _She don't want me in Azkaban. She doesn't know what – she doesn't need to know. No one does._

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Any questions for Hermione/Sapphire to ask Albus Dumbledore? If yes; you better tell me now; I'm running out of ideas for him. The Trials of Dumbledore and Ginny sounds so much better in my head. _:Sweatdropped:_

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	51. Chapter 51

Sorry! I'm so sorry! I know, I haven't updated close to two months and I am so sorry!

**Chapter Fifty-One: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Part Two**  
****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
Pictures were taken of Sapphire and Dumbledore. The reporters – err – __**cameras**__ made it look like the two were heading into battle with each other. The cameras caught everything; Dumbledore's eyes flashed in concern and fear._

_**She wouldn't,**__ thought Dumbledore in denial. __**She doesn't want to see me in Azkaban. She wouldn't.**__ But somehow, he doesn't sound too sure of himself. Anymore. He clenched his hands and jaws together tightly. __**She doesn't want me in Azkaban. She doesn't know what – she doesn't need to know. No one does.**___

**— This Time … —**

"So Professor," said Sapphire, casually. "I heard you used to have a wife and sons; who were they?"

"My deceased wife, Debbie Dumbledore," said Dumbledore. "My deceased sons, Thomas Dumbledore, Eric Dumbledore, and Erin Dumbledore. My fourth and youngest son, David Dumbledore, is currently in France right now."

"How old was your wife and sons?" asked Sapphire. "How did they died?"

"Debbie was ninety-nine, Thomas was seventy, Eric was twenty, and Erin was nine," said Dumbledore. "I killed them."

Gasps were heard; 'His own wife and children?!'

"Why and how?" asked Sapphire.

"I slowly poisoned her and then killed her," said Dumbledore. "I killed all of my sons easily; I killed them in their sleep." He scoffed. "They were weak. There's no charms or spells in their rooms or around them. Killing them were extremely easy." He dismissed his sons' deaths. "I had to poison Debbie for years. I made it seem that she was deadly ill."

Many people had a look of disgust on their faces. How cruel.

"You killed them because they were weak?!" asked Madam Bones incredulously.

"And they didn't support me," said Dumbledore.

"You also have a daughter, didn't you?" asked Sapphire. "You have a daughter, but she's not Debbie's birth daughter." She looked at him. "You cheated on your wife with a Muggle woman and the outcome was a daughter. A daughter, who is my Mother. Jane Granger. The Muggle woman was Roselyn Evans." She turned to Fudge and the Wizengamot members; her back facing the reporters and the crowd. "Roselyn Evans was a married woman and who has two daughters of her own with her own husband. Her daughters, who were three or four years old, were Lily Potter née Evans and Petunia Dursley née Evans."

Eyes bulged out of their sockets, gasps were heard, and jaws dropped where flies could go in. "They're sisters?!" "They're related!" "Do they know about each other?!" "Does this mean that you and Potter are related?! Cousins?!" Were some of the stunned questions.

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Sapphire. "Lily, Petunia, and my Mother are sisters; half sisters. Lily and Petunia don't know about my Mother being alive. They were told when they were a bit older by their dad that their younger baby sister died as a still-born." She glanced at Harry, who seems like he was clued to the chair. "My Mother and her younger half-sisters have a family … they're cousins. Harry Potter, Dudley Dursley, and I are not blood related in anyways. I accepted the fact that the Grangers are my parents and family. However, this does not mean that I would accept any other family from my Mother's side as a family either. I have older brother and sister; they're Harry's and Dudley's half-cousins."

Sapphire looked back at Dumbledore. "Unfortunately, Roselyn had my Mother, but refused to keep her," continued Sapphire. "She was lucky that she was in labour when her husband was at work. When he heard the news, he got to the hospital as soon as he can, only to be inform by his wife that his third daughter is died. The baby didn't make it. In truth, Dumbledore came by earlier than him and took the baby. No, he didn't keep and raise her. He left her in a Muggle orphange home. Isn't that right, Dumbledore?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, sourly.

"You made Severus Snape into a double spy for the Order and Voldemort, didn't you?" asked Sapphire. "Why? Why him?"

"The boy was young and was a Death Eater at the end of his Sixth Year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "I kept a close watch on him. I knew that he was falling for Lily Evans and I cannot let that happen. Harry must be born. I cannot let a love-sick fool mess with my carefully made plans." He spat harshly. "Lily was a shoe-in for the Head Girl position, James Potter … however, wasn't. Remus Lupin had the spot, but I gave it to James. I tried, as much as I possibly can, to get the two to be alone and to do class projects and assignments together. I knew that Lily will feel something towards him. Once Severus saw, he'll be jealous and shy away from the girl. And it worked." He smirked. "I wasn't counting on the day Lily was murdered, was the day that Severus joined the Order and agreed to be a spy for me. Love is just a fickle thing."

Snape scowled darkly and glared at the old wizard. _That fucking old man,_ thought Snape. _I should have slipped that poison in his Lemon Drops when I had the chance …_

_Snape … likes my Mum?_ thought Harry, surprised and disgusted. _Snape … and my Mum?_ All of the sudden, he doesn't feel so good … He looks a bit green too.

"Don't tell me that everything that Severus Snape did for the Order of the Phoenix _and_ for Voldemort were all for 'the greater good'," said Sapphire, ignoring all the flinches and short screams around her. "Don't tell me you didn't care or don't mind of all of the people that was killed and wounded because of the two Orders."

"Fine, I won't," said Dumbledore, simply.

"What about James and Lily Potter?" asked Sapphire. "Did you use any love potions on them to make them fall in love?"

Dumbledore shook his head. "No," said Dumbledore. "James fell in love with Lily because she was being 'hard to get' or so he say. He wanted to get Lily to cool down, act like a teenager for once. But along the way, James really fall for her because she never fell for his or Sirius' charms. Between Sixth and Seventh Year, Lily started to fall in love with him when he started to act more mature and stop acting like an 'immature brat' I believe she say."

"They love each other!" spat Harry, angrily.

"Of course they do, boy," said Dumbledore. "They love _you_ enough that they died _together_ and that they had _you_." He sneered.

Sapphire narrowed her eyes. "What other families did you used and destroy?" asked Sapphire.

"The Potters, the Blacks, the Lupins, the Pettigrews, the Malfoys, the Zabinis, the Parkinsons, the Flints, the Montagues, the Bulstrodes, the Notts, the Tritons, the Ghislaines, and the LaFrenaires," said Dumbledore, listing the families that he did something too.

The families that just popped in were angry and surprised. Their eyes were wide and their lips were thinned; that's all you can tell. Lucius Malfoy gripped his cane tighter, causing is to break into pieces and Narcissa Malfoy gripped on her Lucius' arm, her claws practically digging itself into his skin. Casey and Mark Zabini had their arms folded across their chest and were glaring at Dumbledore coldly. The other seven families, unfortunately, weren't so _quiet_ in their displeasures towards Dumbledore.

All of them had similiar thoughts though. _What did he do to my family?_

"Oh really now?" drawled Sapphire. "Do enlightened us as to _why_, _how_, and _when_ you used the fourteen families."

"The Potters were getting more and more powerful," scowled Dumbledore. "I cannot have them have a child or two and not have them completely under _my_ control. They have to go. I planned everything from the start; when they were only in their Second Year of Hogwarts. That was also when James Potter showed interest in Lily Evans. My plans failed, however, when they did, I thought of another plan. Severus Snape. When the Mudblood got pregnant, I convinced the Potters to choose Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper instead of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin." Gasps were heard, the Potters were thinking of letting a werewolf and/or a mass murderer as their Secret Keeper?! "I knew that Pettigrew was a Death Eater in their last year at Hogwarts. I knew the consequences of letting Pettigrew, who would betray the Potters to Voldemort –" People shuddered. "– without a second thought or hesitation. I knew that he killed all of those Muggles. I knew that the Potters would die if Pettigrew sold them out. I was counting on it."

Harry fumed. _So he knew all of this, but he didn't stop it?!_ thought Harry, angrily. _He just sat and watched?! Hell, he even planned it out!! Why that Old Coot Bag …_

"Unfortunately, their son, Harry Potter, was still alive and crying," said Dumbledore. "So I dumped him at his only living relatives and made my way to Gringotts the next day."

Sapphire shook her head. "You caused him to be an orphan and put him with his only relatives, knowing that he hate anything _abnormal_ and _magical_," said Sapphire. "You used him and his money without his permission or knowledge. You knew what Lily and James want if they died. They practically told you that Harry could be put in any household, _except_ for the Dursleys. Heck, you can raise him, since you changed Harry's legal guardian to _yourself_."

Dumbledore puffed out his chest. "Of that, I am rather proud," said Dumbledore, proudly.

"Proud of using a year-old baby boy?" asked Sapphire. "What kind of old man are you? Can't support or do anything on your own anymore?" Dumbledore scowled. "More Veritaserum!" Another three drops were dropped on his tongue. "The other families?"

Dumbledore shrugged. "I manipulated them perfectly and stole from them without their knowledge," said Dumbledore. "I stole money, manors, estates, jewelries, trinkets, and anything worth wild from them. They didn't even noticed!"

Sapphire snorted. _Didn't notice my arse,_ thought Sapphire.

"_Albus_, don't be stupid," said Sapphire.

Dumbledore's eyes flashed. "That's _Professor Dumbledore_ to you, child," said Dumbledore., coldly. "I am most likely _not_ stupid."

Sapphire let out a small snort. "Keep thinking that if it makes you feel better," dismissed Sapphire. Dumbledore scowled and she rolled her eyes. "Now, I always had a feeling about something. But I want you to confirm it. Did you bribe any of the professors to let Ronald and Harry to pass their classes?"

Dumbledore snorted. "I have no idea what you're talking about," said Dumbledore. His forehead beginning to glistened with sweat. "No. I didn't bribe any of them. I changed the marks on my own." He spat. "I am the Headmaster. I do not need any one's permissions to change anything I wish."

"Did you have any other plans for Severus Snape?" asked Sapphire.

"No," said Dumbledore. "Not until he came to me already a Death Eater and begged me to help him. He came to me because Lily was murdered. He came to me and I, in turn, turned him into a spy. Of course, you know this. He did almost anything I told him too. Such a naive boy, that boy." He shook his head lightly.

"Well, I am done with my questioning," said Sapphire, nodding at Madam Bones, choosing to completely ignoring Fudge and his angry-looking wife.

"Very well," said Madam Bones, nodding back at the young girl. Then she proceeded to repeat Dumbledore's sentences from earlier. However, instead of staying in Azkaban for a hundred and fifty years, he'll stay in Azkaban for two hundred years. When his two hundreds are up, he'll be moved to a Retirement home for all seniors in the Muggle World. Nothing really changed that much. "On addition to your sentences, you are to remove the money that you stolen from everyone from your Vault and empty them in their rightful owners. You are also giving them interest." Madam Bones gave him a harsh glare and made a note to herself to see if she's missing anything from her vault. It's been a while that she had visited her vault.

Dumbledore paled even more. Looking worse than the ghosts in the castle. Besides, he stole a lot of money from a lot of well-known and clueless families. If he had to give them back their money _and_ with interest to boot, he'll be broke! He'll be a destitute! Probably worse than one! After all, the Dumbledore family are all Pure-Bloods, with an occassionally Half-Bloods, they're an old family, like the Malfoys, Blacks, Zabinis, Parkinsons, etc, but with interest?! He's broke! He knows he is!

Madam Bones stopped as a couple of parchments appeared in front of her, lying in front of her other parchments. Her eyebrows disappeared as her eyes were _wide_ open in disbelief. "Well, ladies and gentlement," said Madam Bones, clearing her throats. "It seems that out questions weren't clear enough for Albus Dumbledore."

The other Wizengamot members looked between Madam Bones and Dumbledore warily. _What's next now?_ thought the Wizengamot, tiredly. After all the drama from today … and yesterday … A nice long, dreamless nap sounds wonderful.

"Well, this is interesting," said Madam Bones, looking from above the parchment that she was holding and reading to see Dumbledore. "The Goblins in Gringotts just send me the papers that Dumbledore took from the following _families_ and how much he took … From the Montagues, Bulstrodes, Notts, Talbots, Goyles, and Crabbes, Dumbledore took one million Galleons and ten thousand Sickles from all of you. With interest, he must pay you, altogether, two million Galleons and twenty thousand Sickles. From the Lupins, Pettigrews, Tritons, Ghislaines, and LaFrenaires, he took two and a half a million of Galleons and fifty thousand Sickles from each of you. Including interest, he must pay you, altogether, five million Galleons and a million Sickles. From the Blacks, Flints, Malfoys, Parkinsons, and Zabinis, he took fifty thousand Galleons and fifty thousand Sickles. Including interest, he must pay you all, one million Galleons and one million Sickles."

Nasty glares were aimed at Dumbledore. _How dare he stole from them?!_ thought many of them, huffingly.

Putting the sixteen parchments to a side, Madam Bones picked up a couple of more parchments. "Now, onto the singles," said Madam Bones. "Dumbledore stole …

(**A/N:** Making the (exact) list is way easier … Besides, my wrists are killing me.)

"_Gringotts Bank  
Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

1.) Dedalus Diggle – 50 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts  
2.) Elphias Doge – 25 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts  
3.) Arabella Figg – 450 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts  
4.) Mundungus Fletcher – 750 Galleons and Sickles, 375 Knuts  
5.) Sturgis Podmore – 10 000 Galleons and Sickles  
6.) Hestia Jones – 1 000 Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts  
7.) Alastor Moody – 1 000 000 Galleons, 500 000 Sickles, and 25 000 Sickles  
8.) Augusta Longbottom – 2 000 000 Galleons, 50 Sickles, and 25 Knuts  
9.) Cuthbert Binns – 1 500 000 Galleons, 1 000 Sickles, and 1 100 Knuts  
10.) Dolores Umbridge – 50 000 Galleons, 25 000 Sickles, and 12 500 Knuts  
11.) Rita Skeeter – 78 000 Galleons, 39 000 Sickles, and 19 500 Knuts  
12.) Sybill Trelawney – 9 750 Galleons, 4 875 Sickles, and 2 435 Knuts  
13.) Gilderoy Lockhart – 1 500 000 Galleons, 6 250 Sickles, and 3 125 Knuts  
14.) Quirinus Quirrell – 3 125 Galleons, 1 565 Sickles, and 785 Knuts  
15.) Horace Slughorn – 500 000 Galleons, 250 000 Sickles, and 125 000 Knuts  
16.) Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington – 2 000 000 Galleons, 50 000 Sickles, and 10 000 Knuts  
17.) Amos Diggory – 100 Galleons, 100 Sickles, and 100 Knuts

…

…

161.) Peter Pettigrew – 50 000 Galleons, 25 000 Sickles, and 390 Knuts"_  
_  
Madam Bones stopped, looked at the ex-Headmaster of Hogwarts, taking the chance to take a sip of water from her goblet; the list was a mouthful you know. "According to the Goblins, you must pay all one hundred and sixty-one people their money back, times two," said Madam Bones. However, you don't have to for Cuthbert Binns, Quirinus Quirrell, or Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, since they are dead. You do have to for the other one hundred and fifty-eight people." She glanced at Harry. "You also took from Harry Potter 13 700 000 Galleons from his Vaults." Gasps of outrage, and a couple of light thuds were heard. "You will also have to pay interest for that number. You will have to give Harry Potter 27 400 000 Galleons, interest included."

Eye-balls rolling to the back of his head, Dumbledore fainted in his seat. Boos and hisses were heard, quills and cameras were seen and heard.

Sapphire mentally huffed. '_He got off lightly,_' said Sapphire.

'_We know,_' sighed her friends. '_He's lucky to get off that easily._'

'_He's probably going to die in Azkaban anyways,_' said Alicia. '_I mean, he's already old. He can't live two hundred years._'

'_Actually, he can,_' said Diamond. '_Not many people know, but Phoenix can also give you can almost immortal life, if you drink their tears. I have no doubt that Dumbledork does that. How much, I don't know. But he will more than two hundred years._'

'_Really?_' asked Katie. '_We didn't know that. Cool._'

Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and Lee made their way towards their girlfriends. "Are you ready?" asked Lee. "This was a long day. I want to sleep now."

The girls nodded and they left the field. Fred and George walked next to their girlfriends in stony silence. After half an hour, everyone else also left. So did Harry and Ron, they walked slowly and silently to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** I know this is shorter than the other chapters. Sorry. I was running out of ideas for this story. :( Bad Dumbledore.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter Fifty-Two: Aftermaths**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
'__**Really?**__' asked Katie. '__**We didn't know that. Cool.**__'_

Fred, George, Seamus, Dean, and Lee made their way towards their girlfriends. "Are you ready?" asked Lee. "This was a long day. I want to sleep now."

The girls nodded and they left the field. Fred and George walked next to their girlfriends in stony silence. After half an hour, everyone else also left. So did Harry and Ron, they walked slowly and silently to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**— This Time … —**

Weeks passed and everything was a mess. The Daily Prophet's main concentration were on The Trails and they have been printing the details of it for weeks! Just to be sure everyone read it and such. It had everything. Ginny, Dumbledore, Fudge, Umbridge, Hermione/Sapphire, Harry, Ron, and the Wizarding World's most famous Wizarding Families. It was chaos. Reporters have been trying to get into Hogwarts, again, to get a private interview with Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione/Sapphire, or McGonagall, but they couldn't get in. Rita Skeeter was having the best weeks of her life; she made a bundle, well, the Prophet did. But she did a very good job. While it is true that a lot of people read the Daily Prophet, not many of them believe them; they just read it for entertainment.

However, these editions, they're just begging to be read! The Trail news were sold at the Prophets shop; Daily and Evening and they were also sold at The Quibbler shop. For four weeks, the news were the top and were quickly sold.

Next, Skeeter just happens to _hear_ about Cornelius Fudge getting sacked and then about him and his wife getting a divorce. On her columns, everyone knew that Fudge got sacked, Dolores Umbridge got fired, etc. Everyone was going wild. The Wizarding Families were really angry at Dumbledore. However, no one can do a thing now that Dumbledore is in Azakaban.

**—With Cornelius Fudge —**

"Sweetie, I know you don't want this," said Fudge, pleading to his wife as the two made their way to the Divorce Department. "Don't you want to talk this over, dear?" He asked, almost desperately as he saw his employees and a couple of the Wizengamot members when they were on their way to the Department.

"Don't you 'sweetie' and 'dear' me, Cornelius!" screeched Mrs Fudge. "I am getting a divorce and _you_ are _going_ to sign it. Are we clear?!" She hissed.

"Dear –" started Fudge.

"Shut up," said Mrs Fudge. "You are signing it. I am getting my divorce. So you can fuck your whores." She sneered.

Fudge paled. He suddenly remembered that he was in a meeting with the Wizengamot members a few days ago. He had to pay the Weasleys because he and Ginerva was intimate. He also have to spend several months in Azkaban for sleeping with a minor … Even though she was willing – very willing – he still had to spend time in that – that Hell-hole. Merlin help him! Him! In Azkaban!! Oh, the horror!!

**— With Ginny —**

The couple of weeks for Ginny was horrible. She had no privacy wherever she goes. She was being hunted, followed by students, animals, and reporters. Now, normally, she loves it, but that's only because they're begging and praising her, not asking horrible questions about her.

This wasn't what she had planned. She had her life and her 'husband's' life planned out perfectly. And it would've succeeded, but that _Mudblood_ had to ruin it for her. Everything! Everything she had worked so hard to achieve since she was _ten_ was ruined! **RUINED!** She's broke! She's no longer a Weasley, but poorer than the Weasleys! Worse; she had no name and no money! _**AND**_ she's only in her Fifth Year of Hogwarts; there's still two years left for her! How can she do anything without money?! Well, she only have ten Galleons, five Sickles, and eight Knuts left, but it is not enough! It's not enough to last a week – not even a week! _Less than_ a week!

She placed her head in her hands. She have to do something. She have to think of something. She just have to. She bit her lips.

_Oh! I know!_ thought Ginny, her eyes lighting up. _I'll write to Grandpa and Grandma Prewett! I'm sure they'll help me! They just have to!_

Grabbing parchments and a quill and ink, she began to write a letter to her Grandparents.

**— With Dumbledore —**

As soon as Albus Dumbledore awaken, he found himself in a dingy, dirty, smelly, and old cell. He woke up feeling cold, tired, and hungry. He sat up quickly, popping a few bones, when he saw a _Dementor_ floating by his … cell.

_Azkaban?!_ thought Dumbledore, furiously. _They dared to put __**me**__ in __**Azkaban?!**__ I am Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! How dare they?!_

Dumbledore shuddered when he saw and felt the presence of another Dementor gliding pass his _cell_. "Aurors! Aurors!" bellowed Dumbledore, loudly. "**AURORS!!**" He boomed.

Creaks and footsteps were heard and two dark figures were seen. "What do you want, Old Man?" growled one of the Aurors.

Dumbledore glared. "Do you know who I am?!" asked Dumbledore, standing up to his full height. "I demand you tell me, this instant, why am I in _here_." He looked at his small and smelly cell in distaste.

The other Auror raised an eyebrow. "You have to spend two hundred years here, remember?" asked the younger Auror. "The Wizengamot voted. Get use to this, _Old Man_. You'll be in here for a _long_ time." He smirked.

"I am Albus Per – " started Dumbledore.

"Your name no longer has that famous meanings in the Wizarding World," interrupted the Auror. "You are now the most hated wizard, next to You-Know-Who."

"Have fun in here with your new _friends_," sneered the other Auror.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Life in 1996 was horrible for a few people and were the best to a lot of people. Althroughout the rest of the school year, parties, games, Quidditch, classes, tricks, pranks, and homework were the biggest hit. Parties for no absolute reason, some only their own Houses and others were open. Games, tricks, and pranks were bought and used, which bought to a lot of people and teachers fun and laughter. Classes and homework went along normally. Ginny went back to her year classes instead of sharing classes with her brothers and some of the other Sixth Years. Hell, a couple of her classes are also, now, with the Fourth Years instead of her roommates. It seems, that she didn't take McGonagall's warning to heart; that she has to concentrate more on her classes and work before she falls behind.

As soon as the hectic of Dumbledore was over, Professor McGonagall was appointed Hogwarts new Headmistress. Even though she is the Headmistress of Hogwarts, she still teaches Transfiguration; something many students groaned about. They were hoping for a new Transfiguration professor and less intense and more … younger. However, many of the students in Ravenclaw didn't mind. After all, next year is their O.W.Ls and/or N.E.W.Ts testing …

Life for Ginny in 1996 was horrible. **HORRIBLE!** She was shoved, argued with, fought with, and teased by a lot of students; **A LOT**. As soon as classes started up again, she found her things missing or lost; her homework, quills, inks, parchments, books, etc always seem to disappear when she most needed them, but as soon as it was too late to hand it in to the professors, it reappeared on her bed or on her small and short table that's next to her bed. If she needed her parchments in her room, similiar to a 'folder' in the Muggle World, she can never find anything that belongs to her there. Then Potions! Oh, Merlin! Potion! When the Trials were done and over with, she thought Severus would take her back. Love her, possess her like he normally does, but he didn't. Weeks after the Trials, she showed up in his room, only wearing her emerald green panties and bra – Severus likes them the best – laying in his bed, waiting for him. His reaction, however, wasn't she exactly she had in mind.

**— Flashback —**

"Miss No-Name," said Snape, slowly causing her to grimace – after all, she had no last name! "I don't know what you are doing, but I refuse to bed a student of mine. And an under age one at that." Ginny gaped like she was bitch-slapped (again). "I am your Professor, Miss No-Name. I do not and can not sleep with you in this –" He gestured to her almost naked body. "– matter. This is very unappropiate and unprofessional of me." He stood tall and firm, his arms crossed, making her feel like she was eleven-years-old again. "Please leave my room. And never return again." He announced coldly.

Gasping and spuddering indignity, Ginny sat up on his bed, only to slide down them, landing ungracefully on the floor. The wizard likes his sheets and blankets to be silk and emerald green. "B-but Severus!" whined Ginny, pathetically while on the floor. "You never complained before!! You never complained anything before! Why now! Sevvie!" She pouted in what she thought was prettily and seductive. "Sevvie, baby. Join me? Pretty please?" She batted her eyelashes.

Snape looked at her coldly. "I said no, Miss No-Name," said Snape. "One hundred points from Gryffindor."

"For what?!" screamed Ginny, dropping her flirty and sexy acts.

"For trying to seduce a professor into sleeping with you," said Snape.

"B-but!" sputtered Ginny. "You never complained before! You always took what I had to offer!! Why in Merlin's grave are you acting like this for?!"

"I will not lower myself to sleep with an underage whore," said Snape blandly.

"**I AM NO WHORE!**" bellowed Ginny.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for sneaking out at night, another ten for being out late after hours," said Snape. "And ten points for yelling at a professor." Ginny screamed. "Five points for being annoying and loud. Will you leave now, Miss No-Name? Or do you want to lose more House Points for Gryffindor?"

Snarling, Ginny picked up her robe and stalked out of the Potions Master's room, all in a huff. "You _Batty_ bastard!" hissed Ginny.

"Five points from Gryffindor," smirked Snape and he slammed the door on her.

**— End of Flashback —**

Since then, Severus went back to teacher-mode to everyone, including her. After all they have been through. After all that she had given him.

_Fucking bastard,_ cursed Ginny.

**— With Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco —**

The rest of their year at Hogwarts that year was a breeze and so relaxing. No more worries about Death Eaters or Voldemort. They have the whole year to themselves. What heaven. McGongall was nice enough to have a wing for them and have a large room with large bed to them as well. After all, you cannot get the four mates to leave each other for so long. And overnight is a long time. Everything was almost back to normal. Sapphire is still the Know-It-All, Bookworm, and Gryffindor Princess. Blade was still the cold demon with his attitude, 'touch me or talk to me and you die' with the 'look at me/us wrongly and you will be blinded'. Blaise was still the quiet and the shadow-liver kind of guy; he can always blend in the shadows and no one (the human students) can know or find out until he actually says something or sneezes. Draco was still the sarcastic and the Sex God with the 'I'm so gorgeous because I am a Malfoy' and then the 'Bow to me because I am a Pure-Blood/Malfoy' attitudes. But they love each other all the same. Even though they love each other sometimes annoy the Hell out of each other.

**— With the Weasleys —**

After leaving the Trial and ended home without Ron – or Ginny – Mrs Weasley broke down crying and wailing in the middle of the kitchen. Everything was messed up. No one can believe that Ginny, their lovable and innocent sister or daughter can say, plan, and do things that are so evil … and so … so _Slytherin_-like that it was scary!

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, and Percy, yes, _Percy_, with that infamous Weasley temper, they went upstairs to Ginny's room and literally, raided her room whole. Being able to do magic outside of school, they, literally, ripped everything that was in her room; the ceiling to the floor. When they were done, they made it look like her room was being raided by Death Eaters, Aurors, or Burglars.

All five/six men had to live up with their Mum/Wife banging and clanging her pots and pans, loudly and unhappily. Their poor ears!

**— The Ministry of Magic —**

Did I mention, that the Wizarding World had to vote for a new Minister? The candidates, well, the most _popular_ candidates, were Arthur Weasley, Rufus Scrimgeour, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Amelia Bones. Ten percent voted for Mr Weasley and Scrimgeour while forty voted for Shacklebolt and Madam Bones. When Mr Weasley and Scrimgeour was removed from the list; a bit more people voted for Shacklebolt.

Kingsley Shacklebolt was the new Minister. He promoted Mr Weasley with higher pay. He stopped the press (Daily Prophet; Rita Skeeter) about the life story and what _they/she_ thought of the Boy-Who-Lived. Because of Skeeter registered as an animagus, he took it amongst himself to fire Rita Skeeter. While he is Minister, he cannot stop people from doing their business or stop them from reading the newspaper; he started with the Ministry of Magic itself. He fired, de-promoted, and hired people. He fired anyone that was pathetic, lazy, or just plain stupid; he de-promoted anyone that was getting a bit too comfortable in their positions in the Departments and he hired new people in the Ministry.

Then? Then he personally trained a few selected Aurors and a fewer Unspeakables before he let him off to hunt, or try to hunt the remaining few, weak, scared, and hiding Death Eaters. The few most wanted on their list that wasn't killed, captured, or dead were Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange and Peter Pettigrew. They were more focus on the Lestranges though since they are the most wanted and dangerous ones; Peter Pettigrew a.k.a Wormtail is just a low-life coward _and_ the fact that they refuse to hunt for _rats_.

**— With Snape —**

Snape needed Whiskey, a strong one. _Damn chit,_ thought Snape, sourly after shooing Ginny away from his sleeping quarters.

He never would have think that Ginny would come back, after almost everything was busted. After he was almost exposed; she want him to continue fucking her? **WAS SHE MAD?!** There's no way he's going to continue to do so! He does not want to spend his time in Azkaban, thank you very much. If he had to choose between teaching students their ABCs to Azkaban, his choice will be the damn students; and if he had to choose between no sex to Azkaban, well, sacrifice must be made.

**— With Rita Skeeter —**

After being kicked out of the Daily Prophet, Skeeter went back home, angrily. Yes, she doesn't need more money, working for the Daily Prophet and the news she have? Well, she's living in a life of luxury. She isn't worried. She knows that she has the best and hottest news around thanks to her beetle animagus form and her Self-Writing Quill. She's positive that the Daily Prophet will be begging her to come back in no time.

Meanwhile, it is time for her to relax and enjoy her small freedom, before the Daily Prophet could bother her.

**— With Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge —**

"Oh, _Cornelius!_" called Umbridge from the fireplace.

"What is it?" asked Fudge, impatiently.

Umbridge pouted. "Do you think if I can come over?" purred Umbridge.

Fudge's face broke out into a smirk. "Of course, my dear," smirked Fudge. Maybe, having a divorce, being single, keeping the house, and half of his money, isn't that bad. He allowed his eyes to stop at Umbridge's crotch. "Hello Delores."

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Trust me when I say you don't want to know about Delores and Fudge … **EW!**

The next chapter is _Summer_. It's the summer before Sapphire's, Draco's, etc Seventh Year at Hogwarts and blah-blah-blah. I'm running out of ideas for this story … I want it to end quickly, but not to quickly, you know?

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter Fifty-Three: Summer & A Shocking Command**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

"Blah" – Talking  
'_Blah_' – Mind Talking  
_Blah_ – Thoughts  
"_Blah_" – Talking in a different language, other than English

**A/N:** Fast forward to a month or less until the Summer is over. Ok? Ok!  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
"Oh, __**Cornelius**__!" called Umbridge from the fireplace._

_"What is it?" asked Fudge, impatiently._

_Umbridge pouted. "Do you think if I can come over?" purred Umbridge._

_Fudge's face broke out into a smirk. "Of course, my dear," smirked Fudge. Maybe, having a divorce, being single, keeping the house, and half of his money, isn't that bad. He allowed his eyes to stop at Umbridge's crotch. "Hello Delores."_

**— This Time … —**

Surprisingly, life at the Number 4 Privet Drive was … quiet. No fighting or yelling were heard from _anyone_. However, if anyone was in the house, but the Dursleys and Harry Potter, they would see a lot of nasty glares being aimed at the green-eyed boy by his 'family'. All conversations stopped when Harry was seen or was quiet down.

Harry was just fine with that; he don't want to hear their screechy and whiny voices anyways. Peace and quiet was golden. He want to milk it all as possible. Aunt Petuntia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley was still cold to him and looked at him like he was a ticking bomb, ready to go off. But he doesn't care as long as they stay out of his business (like always) and don't talk to him unless it was an emergency.

His aunt and uncle gave him to go outside for once. It was shocking! So he did. He wondered around off in the market nearby and came back to the neighbourhood. Everyone avoided him.

_Looks like Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon strikes again,_ mused Harry. _Probably said that I'm insane._ He chuckled. _I'm insane __**and**__ I go to St. Brutus's Academy for Incurably Criminal Boys. My life is just perfect._ He thought sarcastically.

"**BOY!**" yelled his uncle when he was up in the second floor. "**GET DOWN HERE BOY! THIS INSTANT!**" Vernon bellowed.

Sighing, Harry went back downstairs, wondering what his 'family' want now. Nah. No, he don't have to wonder, he know that they're going to shout it out anyways. He went downstairs and into the kitchen with his hands in his black jeans pocket. He saw Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon, and Dudley sitting down, all turned to look at him when he appeared.

**— With Sapphire, Blade, Blaise & Draco —**

"Hello dears," said Jane, cheerfully, kissing all four on their cheeks. "How are you?"

"Hello," said Blaise and Draco. "We're fine, thank you. How are you, Mrs Granger?"

"Hi Mum," said Sapphire.

"Hn," said Blade with his arms crossed.

"Oh! You must be tired!" said Jane. "Go on!" She shooed. "Go get a shower and relax! Go on!" She urged.

The four went upstairs. "Your Mother's weird," commented Draco, earning himself a whack on the head by his mate, a chuckle from Blaise, and an amuse glance from Blade.

"Let's see how weird _your_ Mother is when _we_ visit her next week!" said Sapphire, smugly.

"We're _what?!_" asked Draco. "Why didn't anyone tell me this?!" He pouted.

"Hn," said Sapphire. "_We_ didn't tell decide anything. _I_ said so."

"And we're going to listen to you because … " said Blaise, trailing off and looking at his female mate.

"Do you want to sleep on the couch or in another room on your own?" asked Sapphire with a raised eyebrow. Silence. "That's what I thought." She stick her tongue out at them.

"Don't stick your tongue out unless you want to use it, produtively," warned Blade.

She stick out her tongue, again.

"That's it," said Blade and then he swoop in and engaged her in a deep kiss.

"Some of that for us!" shouted Draco, glaring at the red-eyed demon.

Blade stick out his middle finger for the other two boys to see before ignoring them and focused on Sapphire. Two deep and annoyed growls were heard.

Sapphire broke the kiss and giggled. "No need to be jealous!" announced Sapphire, cheerfully and Blade glanced at them with that annoying smug smirk.

**— With Alicia Spinnet —**

"**… THEN GET OUT!**" screeched Mrs Spinnet, angrily. "**GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU WRETCHED **_**FREAK!!**_** AND NEVER, **_**EVER**_** COME BACK, EVER AGAIN!!**"

"**FINE!**" shouted Alicia, disapparating out of the kitchen angrily.

Alicia had told her mom what happened, including the part where she turned into a Demon, a Lion Demon to be exact, and her mom wasn't at all pleased. After her mom went into a total screaming, screeching, and crying mode, she kicked Alicia out of the house and told her to never ever come back.

_I can't believe her!_ thought Alicia, angrily as she appeared in her room. _She is so unbelievable!_ She packed her clothes in her suitcases, popping herself out of her room, and into her boyfriend's flat instead.

"Lee?!" called Alicia. "**LEE JORDAN!**"

A dark-skinned boy poked his head out of a room. "Merlin!" exclaimed Lee. "Alicia! What are you doing here?! And you should've told me first!" He walked towards her, half-naked. "What are you going here, witch?"

"My mom," cried Alicia. "She disowned me."

"**WHAT?!**" gaped Lee. "What happened?!" He led his girlfriend to the couch.

"I told her what happened, including me being a demon," cried Alicia. "She didn't take it so well. She doesn't like the fact that I am not a human anymore." She sobbed. "What am I going to do?!"

"You can live with me?" suggested Lee, helpfully.

"R-really?" asked Alicia, looking up at him. Lee nodded. "You're the best!" She pounced on him.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Lee, toppling on the floor.

**— With Lavender Brown —**

Mrs Brown was in bed with a hand covering her eyes when she heard something tap downstairs. With a tired sigh, she went downstairs to see who or what is tapping on her window. It's just too bad Lavender wasn't there, but she went over to her best girlfriend's, Parvati Patil's, place. So only she was home and she was hoping for a nice nap.

_:Tap!: :Tap!!: :Tap!!:_

"Hold your hat!" sighed Mrs Brown. "I'm coming! I'm coming!" She opened the window and an owl flew in, dropped a letter on the table and flew back out of the same window with a hoot. She closed the window, went to the coffee table, and picked up the letter. It was for her daughter. "Lavender Brown." She read. The 'L' and 'B' were extra pretty and extra. She flipped the envelope and there, in the bottom right corner was 'From Jennifer Chang'.

_Jennifer Chang, Jennifer Chang,_ thought Mrs Brown, thinking the name comes up in her memory. _Who's Jennifer Chang?_ She wondered. _Lavender has a friend named Jennifer Chang? Should I open it … ?_

Mrs Brown shrugged. She's a mom, she's suppose to be nosey. Opening the envelope carefully and pulling out the letter, she unfold the letter, and read the letter.

_**LAVENDER!**__  
How are you? Did you tell you Mom about You-Know-What? Cho got a hold on one of my letters and yeah … I told my family and they were so … __**BLAH!**__ She told my parents and they demanded me to turn Cho __**and**__ them into demon too! : When I say no, they started to sprout about some stuff and Cho! She is so … __**ARGH!**__ She want everything that I have! She's so nosey her!! She's demanding me to turn her into a demon and she literally searched my room for anything demon-ish! And our parents let her get away with it!  
My parents like her better than me. I'll always be second best to her. : :( Lav, I was wondering, can I stay with you and your mom? Your mom wouldn't mind, right? You told me and the others that your mom is __**always**__ working, anyways. If she's always working then you're always at home by yourself. Can I stay with you for a while?  
Answer a.s.a.p! I want out of this place a.s.a.p!  
Jennifer_

_Demon?_ thought Mrs Brown. _Lavender? A demon?_ She shook her head and dropped the letter on the table. _I've been working too much and too long. I need some sleep._ She made her way upstairs with her hand messaging her temples. _Where the Hell are my Headache Potions?_

**— With Parvati Patil —**

"So what kind of demon are you, Padma?" asked Lavender, flopping herself down on a red cushion in Parvati's room.

Padma grinned, showing off a pair of white fangs. "Same as Parvati, of course," said Padma, happily. "Being twins and all; I think we should keep the honor of being one, so here I am! A Black Fox Demon."

Parvati giggled. "Yeah," said Parvati, hugging her twin. "She's just wearing a Concealment Charm."

Lavender frowned. "Now how can I tell you two apart?" thought Lavender. "Thought I got it covered, but then you go and become the same Black Fox Demon." She glared at Padma, mockingly.

"Easy!" said Parvati. "I'm the prettier one!" She announced cheekily.

"You wish, little sister," said Padma, rolling her eyes.

A hoot was heard and an owl flew in. Padma almost sneered at the owl. "You're friends with _Cho Chang_?" asked Padma, almost disgustingly as he could smell Cho Chang's scent on the little owl. "Sister, I can't believe your friends with her!"

"I'm not!" said Parvati, holding up her hands. "That owl probably belong to the Chang family or Jennifer."

Padma let out a sigh of relief. "Jennifer Chang, Chang's younger sister?" asked Padma, her twin and Lavender nodded. "Oh. What a relief. I thought you and Chang were _friends_." She sneered.

"Why? What's so bad about her?" asked Lavender, curiously.

"She's a bitch, a manipulative bitch," scowled Padma. "A Ginny-in-making. Ginny number 2." She huffed. "Well, what are you waiting for, Vati? Open the letter."

_**PARVATI!**__  
Do you think I can stay with you and your sister for a while? I send an owl to Lavender's place, but no one is replying back to me. My family and '__**sister**__' are driving me __**bonkers!**__ They're so annoying! : Can I __**please**__ come over? Do you think your family would mind though?  
Jennifer_

"Jenny is coming here!" said Lavender. "I just love her hair!" She squealed suddenly.

"Invite her!" urged Padma. "Jennifer is a lot better than Chang!"

**— With the Changs —**

"_Jennifer!_" shouted Cho, all red in the face and looking angry. "_How could you?! You could you become an immortal and not tell me?!_" The older Asian girl broke off in a string of curses, still in Chinese. "_I want to be an immortal too! Jennifer! I demand me to do all of that ritual and shit __**–**__ and turn __**me**__ into an immortal!_" She demanded of the younger Asian girl.

A tick appeared on Jennifer's forehead. "_No!_" snapped Jennifer. "_You are spoiled! I want this to myself! This is for __**me**__! Not __**you**__ because you want to and demand me! You want everything that I have! No one likes you! Not even The Great Harry Potter._" She mocked. "_He dumped you for __**Hermione**__!_"The younger one sneered._ "Ha! You were passed by for a bookworm!_"

"_Shut up, brat!_" said Cho. "_Now turn me into an immortal!_"

"_It's demon,_" said Jennifer. "_De-mon! Say it with me. 'De-mon'! Not 'Im-mor-tal'! Idiot!_"

Cho raised a hand to slap her, but her hand was caught by Jennifer and was backhanded by her younger sister's free hand, making the beautiful Asian's girl head snapped to a side, her cheek quickly turning red, forming a petite hand-print.

"_Jennifer Chang!_" shouted their mother as the door opened, revealing their parents. "_Why did you slap Cho?!_" Their mother went to Cho and took a look at her angel's face. "_Apologize to her now, young lady!_"

Jennifer was angry. This is it. She hated here. Her parents like Cho better than her. It is so obvious. And she is so over this 'family'. "_No!_" snapped Jennifer, angrily, showing a rare emotion to her family. Jennifer was always the quiet and shy one. Never raised her voice before. Cho on the hand, is a social butterfly. "_I am sick and tired of you babying Cho. Cho is __**fucking **__**seventeen**__ year-old! You act like she's thirteen! Cho is a manipulative bitch! She has flaws, but you __**always**__ overlook them __**and**__ you always blame them on someone else! Mostly, __**me**__! You are idiots! I wish you were never my parents!_"

Gasping, their mother, also did the same thing as her eldest daughter did, and was rewarded by a hand-print on her cheek.

"_You are grounded!_" said their father.

"_Fuck you!_" growled Jennifer.

Jennifer ran to her room, slammed the door closed, and locked them. "_**I FUCKING HATE YOU!**_" screamed Jennifer, her voice could be heard from miles.

**— With Dumbledore —**

Sitting in his dirty coot, Albus Dumbledore scowled. _How dare they put me in this __**place?**_ thought Dumbledore. _Do they not know who I am?_ He sneered. _No, of course not. They are inferior to me, therefore, they are not as educated as I am and they are stupider than me._ He glared when a Auror passed by, but then shuddered when a Dementor glided by. _I won't stand for this. They will pay._

**— With Ginny —**

_This is so not fair!_ thought Ginny, angrily in her own cell.

She sneered at her cell in distaste. Someone like her, with poise and class _should not_ be in _here_! She should be out in the opening, in the public! People and reporters should _beg_ her to talk to them, interview them, and notice them! She should be invited to every parties, functions, and balls! She should be stopper and the beginning of everything! She shouldn't be in here! In Azkaban! Where prisoners are all put in! She didn't do anything wrong! Like many people, she only worries about herself! If that's wrong; then why is _she_ in in Azkaban?!

_This is all the Mudblood's fault!_ thought Ginny, angrily. _That fucking stupid, ugly, bookworm __**Mudblood!**_ She scowled. _I will get her if it is the last thing I __**ever**__ do! And that fucking Looney Luna Lovegood too! Fucking Looney Luna Lovegood, stealing __**me**__ Harry Potter! The whore! How dare she?! I was her first and only friend! How dare she do this to me?! I befriend her and in return?! __**SHE STOLE MY BOYFRIEND!!**__ What a fucking __**bint!**__ No wonder she has no friends!_ She sneered. _That __**Mudblood**__ and Looney __**will**__ pay! No matter what; __**they will pay.**_

**— With Harry —**

"Boy!" snapped Uncle Vernon. "Sit down!" He snapped, sharply at the surprised boy.

Harry made his way to sit at his seat and looked at his Uncle, then Aunt, and then Dudley.

"Boy!" said Uncle Vernon. "We want you to show us where you bought your _school_ _thingies_." He said, carefully, not saying any of the forbidden words in his house and in his presence.

Harry was startled. "You want _me_ to show _you_ Diagon Alley?" asked Harry, shocked, his lips dried.

"Dia-what Alley?" asked Dudley and Aunt Petunia.

"Dia_gon_ Alley," repeated Harry, still shell shock. "It's where I buy my school supplies … among _other_ things."

"What other things, boy?!" snapped Uncle Vernon.

"Potion ingredients, wands, pets, food, candies, brooms, cauldrons – " listed Harry.

"**ALRIGHT, BOY! SHUT UP!**" interrupted Uncle Vernon, sharply, his beady eyes looking around the kitchen and outside the window, like he was expecting the neighbours there.

"Food? Candies?" asked Dudley, fearfully, still remembering the Weasley twins and their candy. The ones that made his tongue into ten or twelve feet long.

"Why do you want me to show you to Diagon Alley for?" asked Harry, wrily. "You never liked anything _abnormal_."

"Show us, boy!" said Aunt Petunia, curtly. "And don't question us!" She added, coldly.

"B-but – " said Harry.

_:Hoot: :Hoot: :Tap: :Tap:_

Harry and the Dursleys turned around to the window and saw a barn owl tapping on the glass.

"Ruddy owls!" grumbled Uncle Vernon.

"My window!" gasped Aunt Petunia, rushing to the window, unlocking and then opening it.

_**:HOOT:**_

The owl hooted sharply Aunt Petunia, flew in, dropped a letter in front of Harry and then, flew back outside.

Harry picked up the letter and looked at it. It was addressed to him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" asked Dudley. "Open it!"

Opening the letter, Harry looked at it; it's the list for his Seventh Year of Hogwarts.

"Well, what is it?!" demanded Dudley.

"It's my school supplies," said Harry.

"Well, then," grunted Uncle Vernon. "Then we are going to this Diagin Alley to get your _supplies_ next week."

"It's Dia_gon_ Alley," corrected Harry. "So you _want_ to go to where I go and get my school supplies? Where there are witches, wizards, brooms, owls – "

"Shut up, boy!" snarled Uncle Vernon, his face purple and his beady eyes looking around the kitchen suspiciously. "And don't correct me, boy!" He warned.

**— With Cho Chang —**

The Asian girl went to her room and slammed the door. This is just awful! She's young, beautiful, smart, and just graduated from Hogwarts with _no job offers_! Isn't it horrible?! Many of her friends and classmates have job interviews already. Or have been accepted/offered a job already! But not her! She's pretty and has the skill, but no offers! This is so not fair!

_See! If I was the one that was with Harry, I wouldn't be in this situation!_ thought Cho, angrily. _Damn Weasley for snagging Harry. Damn Harry for meeting up with __**Hermione**__._ She sneered at the name, remember her Fifth Year/Harry's Fourth Year a.k.a the Triwizard Tournament. _Damn me for crying when I was with Harry. Alone. __**Damn **__**Luna Lovegood**__ for __**currently**__ snagging Harry for herself. I mean, for Merlin's sake; it's __**LUNA LOVEGOOD!**__ Luna Lovegood! As in the looniest person in Ravenclaw! In Hogwarts! Possibly, on the __**WORLD!**_

**— With Mr and Mrs Chang —**

"_Why didn't she want to turn us into a demon too?_" cried Mrs Chang.

"_I'm sure, she's just being greedy,_" soothed Mr Chang. "_Jennifer is always the odd one, between Cho and herself._"

"_Or maybe it's our fault?_" questioned Mrs Chang. "_Maybe because we're always around for Cho and not her?_"

"_Of course not,_" said Mr Chang. "_Jennifer loves Cho. You know that. You know that siblings already fought._"

"_But not like this, love,_" sniffed Mrs Chang. "_Jennifer is a __**demon**__. We're __**not**__. Jennifer is the quiet one. She never yelled at anything before. And she just screamed that she hate us._" The Asian woman burst into another bout of tears.

**— With the Dursleys —**

"Can I stay at home, dad?!" whined Dudley.

"No, son," said Vernon. "You have to go with us."

"Yes," said Petunia. "You have to go with us! You can protect Mummy from the baddies." She cooed at her son. "Such a sweet boy!"

"Why do we have to go?" groaned Dudley.

"Because dear," said Petunia. "We're going to find out how _they_ live within people like _us_ knowing."

_And I, personally, want to know how the boy got so much gallan? Gallon? Galli?_ _Money._ Thought Petunia, remembering the last time that Harry went in a shopping spree. And coming back with huge supplies of clothes for a boy that supposingly have no money. _And_ didn't steal from them, she admitted, rather reluctantly.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Diagon Alley**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
"Why do we have to go?" groaned Dudley._

_"Because dear," said Petunia. "We're going to find out how __**they**__ live without people like __**us**__ knowing."_

_**And I, personally, want to know how the boy got so much gallan? Gallon? Galli? Money.**__ Thought Petunia, remembering the last time that Harry went in a shopping spree. And coming back with huge supplies of clothes for a boy that supposingly have no money. __**And**__ didn't steal from them, she admitted, rather reluctantly._

**— This Time … —**

"**HURRY UP, BOY!**" snapped Vernon, loudly as he, his wife, and son was on the ground floor, all dressed in their best clothes, waiting for Harry Potter to come downstairs so they can visit where freaks' shop to get their freak _things._

Harry sighed and left his room to go downstairs, meeting his relatives with his money and list in his pocket.

"It's about time, boy!" snapped Vernon. "Out of the house and in the car!"

Walking slowly in the car, Harry saw Petunia sitting in the front, looking at him coldly and disgustingly and that Dudley was in the backseat, taking a seat and a half and that his heavier cousin was listening to his walkman, his head bobbing up and down to the music. Opening the passager's door, Harry went in as Dudley's eyes widen. He didn't want to sit beside the freak! The Muggle wanted to scream, but he don't want to have a piggy tail, turn into a pig, or have his tongue long and blue. Or was it green? Either way, it was long, large, abnnormal, and noticeable!

A few hours later, a couple of pit and food stop later, the Dursleys and Harry finally got to London. When the car was parked, the four of them got out of the car with Harry leading them somewhere, for once in their lives. Harry stopped in front of a dingy, small, black shop. He stopped, causing his relatives to stop as well.

"What are you doing, boy?!" said Vernon, tightly, looking in front of him; a small, black, dingy, _boarded_ shop. "Where is this place, boy?!"

"I'm taking you to the Leaky Cauldron," mumbled Harry.

"The _what_?" asked Dudley. "You're leading us into a _Cauldron_?! You're going to _cook_ and _eat_ us?!" He asked in a panic voice.

"_Boy_ –" started Vernon, all red and purple in the face.

Rolling his green eyes, Harry opened the door to one of the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron and Harry walked in. The Durlseys looked around them and entered passed the door, surprised that the _normal_ public around them never noticing a thing. Vernon crinkled his nose, smelling a mixture of odor that he never smelt before and don't like. Looking at his wife and only son, he saw that his son covering his nose and his eyes wide, looking around at the _freaks_ and his wife covering her own nose with a nice peach handkerchief.

"Well?" snapped Vernon, hastily. "Lead on, boy!" He waved his hand in front of his face. "This place stinks!"

Harry walked passed the tables, chairs, counters, wizards, and witches. He nodded to Tom, which the man nodded back, looking at the three obvious Muggles warily. He lead them to a brink wall and stood in front of it.

"Is this some kind of trick?!" hissed Petunia, shrillingly, glaring her nephew.

"No, Aunt Petunia," mumbled Harry, withdrawing his wand and tapping at the wall three times.

The wall moved, withdraw and created a path for them as the Dursleys all huddled _far_ away from it when the friggin' wall _moved_. **WALLS DON'T MOVE!** The walls moved, revealing Diagon Alley to their eyes. Like Harry when he first arrived, the Dursleys looked and turned everywhere and everything, looking at everything _odd_ and abnormal in their eyes – which is everything. Which isn't at all hard, there's not a lot of people there in the first place, some, not a lot.

Harry kept walking and the Dursleys hurried up and caught up, looking at the shop, the clothes that the _freaks_ wore, etc. The Dursleys came to an abrupt stop when Harry stopped, Vernon bumped into him.

"Watch it, boy!" snapped Vernon, looking down at the green-eyed boy. "Where are we boy?!" He snapped when he looked up, at a tall, white building.

"This is where we get our money from," said Harry. "It's a Bank. Run by Goblins."

"Run by _what_?" hissed Petunia, her arms crossed. "_Goblins_? Do you take us fools, Potter?!"

Harry walked up the stairs and through the door. Looking at each other, the Durlseys followed and then fell on their arses when words appeared _from out of thin air_.

_Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure here…_

Slowly, the words disappeared and the Dursleys ducked where the words were and ran up to catch up to Harry. Their eyes popped open wide and their mouths hung open. Goblins. Carts. Counters. _**Goblins**_. Goblins can read? They can write? They can talk? They can do math? They wear clothes? They wear glasses? They have _hair_? Ridiculous was the word that all came to their mind and they would have voiced it out-loud. If they haven't seen it with their own eyes! They stand in the middle of the door, frozen in shock and fear, staring at the _roomful_ of _Goblins_. **REAL** ones. Not the ones in telly.

Harry walked up to an empty counter, leaving the Dursleys standing there, looking ridiculous, and told the Goblin that he wanted to see his Vault, and gave him the key. When everything was ok, the Goblin lead him towards his shocked relatives.

"Are you coming with us or are you going to stay here?" squeaked the tiny voice from the Goblin.

"**AHHHHH!!**" screamed Petunia and Dudley, jumping and hiding behind Vernon while the man tried to act tough. Tried. He was pale as Death.

"What are you?" asked Vernon, rudely.

Without blinking the Goblin answered, "I am Hook," said the Goblin, not in the least offended. "A Goblin. Are you coming with us or staying here?"

"Where are _you_ going?" countered Vernon.

"We are going to a Mr Harry Potter's Vault," said the Goblin.

"The boy have a vault?" sneered Petunia from behind her husband's back, her head peaking out of his large arms.

"Are you coming or not?" asked Hook, slightly annoyed.

"Very well," said Petunia, in nose in the air. "Lead us on. _Goblin_."

Leading the group passed another door and in, what looked like a cellar, with train tracks? Four black carts, all connected to each other, rolled in.

"In," said Hook, jumping in the cart, holding the lantern, and hanging it in an available hook.

Harry jumped in the second cart and he looked at his relatives, who looked at them like they were mental.

"We are not getting in that _thing_," said Petunia. "It's _dirty_ and not safe for _us_ to sit."

"Then stay behind," said Harry.

Turning around and facing a _closed_ and _locked_ door when around the _dark_ and _scary_ dungeon-like place, they went in the cart. Vernon sat behind Harry and the other two sat behind him; the mother and son looked scared. Without a warning, the cart left, quickly and suddenly, making Vernon hold onto the side of the cart, Petunia and Dudley _screamed_ as they hugged each other. They screamed every time and closed their eyes as the cart went into loop-the-loops or turned so sharply that the cart swayed in one direction, afraid that they'll fall off of the damn thing. The cart stopped in front of another black, huge door and the Goblin jumped off. Harry walked off, leaving the Dursleys sitting there, looking green, pale, and with their hair all sticking around in all directions. Leaving the cart, the Dursleys stood in what looks and feels like _cliffs_, shakingly.

Inserting the key and opening the door, the door groaned open and the Goblin stood next to the key. Harry walked in the room and looked up at the money. The Dursleys moved a bit, shakingly, to the door and looked in. Facing them were hundreds – no _thousands_ – of **GOLD** and **SILVER**. It glittered in front of them.

"How much is in here now?" asked Harry, curiously.

"Including Mr Albus Dumbledore's interest to the money that he took from your vault, your vault now, have the total of 15 097 540 048 945 Galleons," said Hook.

"15 097 540 048 945?" whispered Petunia, her 'I am better than you' attitude gone. "Th-that means that the boy is a – a –"

"A Millionaire in the Wizarding World and a Billionaire in the Muggle World," interrupted Hook, nodding towards the silver and gold. He turned back to Harry. "Congratulations, Mr Potter."

"**BILLIONAIRE?!**" shouted the Dursleys, their voices echoing through the room, cave, dungeon, whatever.

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US, BOY?!**" shouted Vernon, grabbing Harry by his shirt and getting all in the younger man's face, his saliva getting onto Harry's face.

The next thing Vernon knew, he was blasted away from Harry and into a wall, then fell down on the sack of money.

"**VERNON?!**" shrilled Petunia, running towards her perfect husband.

"**DADDY!!!**" wailed Dudley, running towards his dad.

They both helped the heavier man up, shakingly. Vernon held onto both of his helpers, glaring at Harry menacly.

"I advise you not to do that again, Mr Dursley," warned Hook. "Violence is not tolerated in Gringotts."

Vernon glared at the Goblin, angrily and scared. "You can do _it_ too?" grunted Vernon, scared. He glared at Harry. "Hurry up boy! Gather up whatever you need!" He snapped, looking around the Goblin and at the piles of silver and gold greedily.

Leaving the vault, Hook locked it and gave the key back to Harry and got in the cart.

"We're going on that _thing_ again?" whimpered Dudley, shaking.

After a couple of minutes, they all got off of the cart again, Petunia and Dudley puking, their face sticking out of the cart and their vomit falling down before he disappeared. Vernon turned his face straight again and closed his eyes, holding in his pile of vomit, looking very pale. When the cart came to a complete halt, the Durlseys jumped out of the cart.

"It's about time!" snapped Petunia before another pile of vomit made itself known.

"Petunia!" gasped Vernon, roughly, patting her back as gently as he can. "Let's go boy!" He snapped at his nephew. "Hurry up now! Before your Aunt gets any sicker! Do you have any _normal water_ in this – this _world_ of _yours_?!" He demanded.

"I suspect you would like _our_ kind of money then," said Hook. "_Your_ kind of money don't work _here_."

Vernon turned a nice shade of purple. "We could always used the boy's money!" snapped Vernon. "After sixteen years of raising, feeding, and putting up with his freakiness!"

The Goblin frowned. "He doesn't have enough money to buy _you_ anything," lied the Goblin. "Not even a drink."

"Just how would _you_ know!" demanded Vernon.

"Magic," said Hook, simply.

Vernon turned a shade of darker purple. "Well, hurry up then!" snapped Vernon.

"Very well," said Hook.

After half of Vernon's Muggle money was exchanged for the correct amount of money in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts, the Durlseys and Harry left. Vernon demanded the boy that he better take then to a place – any place – that sells drinks. Or else. So Harry showed them _Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlor_, Florean sometimes, have something to drink.

"Ice Cream!" drooled Dudley, his eyes dazed from the rich, cold, tasty treat. He ran to the parlor. "What kind of ice cream do you have?!" He demanded, hungrily, his stomach growling.

"Anything you see here, sonny," said Florean.

Dudley frowned. He had to read? He hates reading. He sighed impatiently and looked at the ice cream. Star Dust, Magicolo, Luckster, Bubblegummo, Sweet Potato Ice Cream, and Acid Ice Cream to Zucchini Ice Cream.

"Don't you have any _normal_ ones?!" demanded Vernon.

"These are _normal_ ones," said Florean, confused.

"Do you have drinks?" asked Harry. "My aunt needs one …"

"Aye, Mr Potter," said Florean, reaching under, he got a glass of orange liquid and gave it to Petunia. "Here you are. That would be eleven Sickles, please."

Petunia grabbed the glass out of the other man's glass and drink the liquid, greedily, not wanting to feel that vomit taste in her mouth and throat anymore. Swallowing a mouthful of the liquid, her eyes widen and then she began to bend a bit and then coughed.

"Petunia!" exclaimed Vernon. He turned to glare at the ice cream man. "What did you put in her drink, you ruddy freak?!"

"Nothing, _sir_," spat Florean, highly offended.

"_Dad_," whined Dudley, pointing to a blue ice cream, 'Bubblegummo'. "I want _that_ ice cream."

Getting the ice cream and paying the ice cream, Dudley greedily licked the blue ice cream and it went pop, pop, pop, and pop in his mouth and on his tongue. Eyes widen and mouth dropped open, his tongue sticking out, he looked down at his tongue and saw the ice cream popping on his tongue. It didn't hurt him or anything. He was just shocked. And the popping tinkled his tongue.

Vernon turned sharply to his son. "What's wrong, Dud?" asked Vernon, gently.

"It's popping in my pop like candies do," answered Dudley in an awe voice, acting like a toddler or kid who found something new and awesome-like.

"_What?_" asked Vernon, sharply.

"It tastes like candy, too," said Dudley, his eyes wide. "Yum." And he started licking and eating it quickly.

Eyeing his son warily for a minute, the heavier man turned back to his wife. "Are you ok, dear?" asked Vernon.

"I am fine, Vernon," said Petunia, looking down at her orange drink.

"Here, I'll throw that – that _drink_ away for you, dear," said Vernon, his hand out, waiting for the drink.

"**NO!**" shouted Petunia, hastily. "I mean, no. No, it's ok." She added in a gentler tone, gripping her glass tightly.

Vernon looked at Petunia closely. "What is this drink," said Vernon, loudly, pointing an accusing finger at the glass of orange liquid.

"It's Pumpkin Juice," said Harry and Florean.

Vernon grimaced. Oh honestly. Pumpkin Juice? See, that's just _another_ reason why these _freaks_ are freaks. Who in their great, _normal_ minds, would drink _**Pumpkin Juice?!**_ _Honestly!_ Vernon turned back to Florean, gave the wizard a glare and then turned to Harry. "Well?!" spat Vernon, spit flying towards the younger man's face. "Lets go and get your _freaks_ things." He shudder and grimaced as he said the word 'freaks'.

"Now, see here, sir," started Florean, offended.

The door opened, making everyone stop talking, and the Dursleys to flinch. Great. More freaks in the same room/store as them. Disgusting. Harry turned around and saw a shorter girl with misty blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Luna?" asked Harry. "What are you doing here?" He went to hug his girlfriend from last year.

"Hello Harry," said Luna, her eyes glassy and her voice distant and misty-sound. "How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Eh, I'm with my relative," said Harry, slowly. "They want me to show them around." His voice was incredulous. "What are you doing here?"

"Ice Cream, of course," said the Ravenclaw.

"The regular, Luna?" asked Florean.

"Yes, thank you," said Luna, turning her blue glassy eyes towards the ice cream man.

"The freak has a girlfriend," stated Dudley, his eyes wide and his voice incredulous and sounding stupid; stating something that was so obvious.

_The freak has a girlfriend!_ thought Dudley, incredulously. _And she's __**hot**__!_ His jaws almost dropped open.

Luna turned to the Dursleys. "You do know that the Nepcat is circling around you, right?" asked Luna, conversationally. "Do you know that Nepcats are really jealous and have a temper worse than a volcano? It's fascinating, isn't it?" She grabbed her ice cream. "I see leaptags are also around you." She tilted her head a bit to the side. "Do you know that leaptags are born full with greed? You're surrounded with them you know." She spoke conversationally. "Well, bye, Harry. Dursleys. Florean. Nepcats. Leaptags." She walked out the store in a daze.

"_What_ in blazes Hell is **NEPCATS** and **LEAPTAGS**?!?!" shouted Vernon, spit flying on Harry's face.

"I don't know!" said Harry. "Luna is always like that! Talking about creatures that doesn't exist or that other people can't see. Ok, let's go!"

"The girl is a menace!" growled Vernon, his face a nice pink color. "Talking about ruddy nonsenses!" He snorted.

"The girl is a freak!" added Petunia. "Have you seen the way the girl dressed?" She shook her head.

"The girl's hot!" said Dudley, his eyes widening. "But weird."

**— With Ginny —**

"No-Name," grunted an Auror in front of young Ginny No-Name's cell in Azkaban. "A letter arrived for you." She threw the letter at Ginny and left.

Standing up hastily, picking up, and reading the letter, she frowned and then ripped the letter into pieces. The letter was from her grandparents and they weren't happy. They told her not to contact them anymore. Then told her that she had the nerve to contact them after everything was out in the open _and_ that she haven't contacted them in years and now she wanted them to help her? Is she mental? They have no granddaughter, that she has no right to contact them. Whatever happens to her, don't contact them. They don't want to be known to be having contact with a hooker. They don't want to ruin their reputation by having it known that they have some sort of contact with a Ginerva Virginia No-Name.

Ripping the letter into pieces, she screamed and threw the pieces in the air. She went to the bar that kept her from escaping, held on it with two hands, yelling and screaming, "Let Me out! I don't fucking belong here!" and cursing every few sentences. "Sodding bastards!" She huffed angrily as she 'delicately' sat on the nasty, smelly, dirty, old mattress that was supposedly her bed.

**— With Fudge and Umbridge —**

Minutes of gasping and breathing wildly later, Fudge propped up on his elbow and looked down at Umbridge. "Ok, Delores," panted Fudge. "That was nice. Good. You can leave now."

Turning to face him, she scream. "**WHAT?!**"

"You can leave now," repeated Fudge.

"B-but – " started the stammering woman.

"Just go," said Fudge, tiredly.

"What?!" demanded the woman, angrily, her hands on her hips as best as she can while half sitting and half lying on the bed. "How dare you make me sound like – like a – a – a cheap whore like that No-Name whore?!" She yelled.

"You are a cheap whore," grunted Fudge, tiredly. "You both are. Although, Ginny, at least, knows what she's doing."

Umbridge gasped in outrage. "How dare you?!" shouted Umbridge. "After what I just gave you!"

"The suckiest sex I have ever have in my life?"

Umbridge glared at him. "I don't have to stay here and listen to you question about my sexual experiences!" huffed Umbridge, leaving the bed and gathering her clothes.

Fudge stared at her while she was dressing boredly. "You're right, you don't," said Fudge. "Now get lost. Oh. Wait." He opened a drawer and took out five Knuts and threw it in her direction. "There's five Knuts. Go buy yourself a little something nice. And thank you for your 'services' for today."

Lips quivering and eyes gathering tears, Umbridge popped out of the house and reappeared to her place. "This is all that No-Name's fault!" wailed Umbridge, miserably. "And Cornelius'! And that Skeeter woman!" She added after a second thought. "**I HATE THEM!!**" She shrilled out.

**— In Diagon Alley With Harry & The Dursleys —**

The day in the Diagon Alley _with_ the Dursleys were _horrible_ and _embarrassing_! In the Muggle World, they tried their absolute best to _act_ and _look_ normal, to which they actually come off as rude, mean, and lying snobs. Then in the Wizarding World, in the Diagon Alley, you have three Muggle _freaks_. Wizards and Witches heard/seen grunts, whimpers, moans/groans, screams, shrills, sneers, rudeness, surprises, shocks, etc.

After Gringotts, Harry and the Dursleys went in _Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_. Harry had grown quite a bit. The Dursleys were surprised to see so many robes and cloaks. _And_ a measure type that measures people without anyone holding it up! Then in the book store, Flourish and Blotts, the three Dursleys were surprised that many books were stacked on the _ceiling_ – it's on the _ceiling_ for goodness' sake! Vernon's eyes caught a big black book that was called 'How to Kill Muggles Without Being Seen', his eyes went white and he went pale like a ghost. His eyes moved around the shop, quickly, like he was expecting a couple of freaks to jump out from somewhere and kill them right on the spot.

A few minutes later, the group left the shop, Harry was slightly red in the face. His uncle yelled "Hurry up, boy!" quite a few times and loudly. Then, they made their way to the Cauldron shop. While Harry was reading his list for Cauldrons and looking through all of the Cauldrons that they had in the store, Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley huddled around each other, and stood in the middle of the shop, not touching anything. For goodness' sakes! They just saw a black Cauldron have a stick in it _and_ was stirring around on its own! **WITHOUT** any human contact! By the Gods, the Dursleys will have to go to the doctor and then to the Hospital when they are out of this – this – _alley place_.

Bing. The door opened and they saw two tall figures at the door. They walked in the store and the Dursleys recognized that it was those twins that gave Dudley a twelve-feet tongue! Dudley yelped, closed his mouth and covered his mouth with his large hands then he hid behind his parents and pushed them a bit forward. It was his way to saying, 'Don't get me! Get them! You can have them!'

"Oi! Harry!" said George, cheerfully.

"What are you doing here, mate?" asked Fred and George, cheerfully.

"I needed new cauldrons for school," said Harry. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to …" started George.

"Buy new Cauldrons …" said Fred.

"To invent more pranks!" George.

"A few of our …" started Fred.

"Old Cauldrons exploded and the …" said George.

"Others are too dirty, don't …" said Fred.

"Want the pranks to be contaminated!" said the Weasley twins in unison.

"Oh," was Harry's smart reply.

"'Ello there!" greeted the Weasley twins, smiling from ear-to-ear at the Dursleys.

Dudley yelped, Petunia gave a small scream, and Vernon glared.

"How are you?" said Fred.

No answer.

"Candy?" asked George, taking out some bright wrapped candies. "Pranks?" He took out a small box of pranks from his pockets. "Gums?" He showed them some ugly and bright colored gums.

Dudley yelped again and covered his mouth even tighter, shaking his head frantically. Petunia looked fearfully at the box, candies and gums, like it was about to come alive and eat them up or something. Vernon glared at the twins and at the treats.

"Well, ok then," said the twins. "We have to go. See ya, Harry. Glad you fixed your tongue, kid." They winked at Dudley's pale face and slipped out of the Cauldron Shop, whistling merrily.

"Good guys those Weasleys," said the shop owner, shaking her head fondly. "Good and popular business they ran too. Popular than the Zonko's now."

"Wait a minute," said Petunia, disgustingly. "You mean to tell me – us – that those – those _freaks_ –" She hissed out. "– owns their own shop?! You mean to tell me – us – that they are _successful_?" She spat out disgustingly an.

Apothecary was the next store that they had to go. As soon as they passed the door, the Dursleys held their noses, tightly.

_This place smells worse than that Leaky place!_ thought Vernon, becoming slightly red in the face, again.

"Hurry up, boy!" rasped out Vernon, still clutching his delicate nose. "Get your freaky things and lets get out of here!"

Petunia looked around and paled when she saw some _things_ in bottles. Like _eyeballs_. Dead spiders, small black wings, claws, feathers, fangs, etc. Dudley looked on in awe. That. Is. So. Cool! You always wanted to see those things, but you don't – but _here_ he is! And this is _sweet!_

Harry didn't say anything. He was too busy picking up his supplies. Since this is his last year, he has some extra potion ingredients to pick buy. He also needed to buy two feathers of each species that the store has. Ringing it up, this year's of potion supplies cost a bit more than fifty Galleons. And it was a lot. Normally, it was only eight Galleons, three Sickles, and a Knut.

"Good bye, Mr Potter," said the cashier wizard, tilting his head. "Be careful with the potion ingredients now. They are highly explosive if used incorrectly." The wizard and Harry didn't noticed what Petunia and Vernon flinched at one of the Forbidden Words in the Dursleys family. "Good day to you."

Leaving the store, Vernon mumbled to Petunia about how horrible and smelly it was in there. And how the freak in there could buy some air freshers. Honestly. Does he want business for his freakiness things or not? Walking towards _Eeylops Owl Emporium_, Harry remembered that he needed to buy Hedwig, his snow white owl, some food. All three Dursleys flinched at the sudden noises in the shop when they went through the door. Vernon and Petunia had a nasty sneer on his face. A shop for _owls_? A shop that sells _owl_ food and supplies? Ridiculous!

The Dursleys, well, two out of three, waited impatiently; Petunia took one last sip of her Pumpkin Juice before throwing it in the garbage while Vernon watched her carefully, wanting to see if the drink was spike with – with – it, was affecting her in anyway. Dudley left the protection of his parents to see the pets, mostly owls with warnings of his dear old dad, "_**DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING, SON!!**_" He always find his way back to a small white dog. The dog has green eyes that can shift to different colors. Even the dog's fur can do the same. The second time he 'passed' the dog, he saw that the dog had bright _blue_ fur. _Blue_. Cool!

Then, they went to _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC_, as soon as the Dursleys read the sign, they made haste saying that they're going to wait outside of the shop. They will be standing in front of the window, so the boy better hurry up! Why don't they entered a wand shop? Well, Dudley, such a lovable and sweet boy, had once got a pig's tail … by a pink umbrella, yes, but _still_ a **WAND** shop?! Where he'll be in a room with more than **ONE** wand, which could **OBVIOUSLY** do **MORE** and **DANGEROUS**, possibly **PERMANENT** magic than an umbrella; and you wonder why they would allow their popular boy in _that_ shop? Barking mad you are!

_Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock, tick tock,_ thought Vernon, imagining a clock ticking and tocking as he and his lovely, _normal_ family waited for the boy to hurry the Hell up!

Luna went by them. "Hello," said Luna, sweetly, her eyes dazed, and her voice far-away. She opened the door and went in the Wand Shop.

"Freak," muttered Vernon.

"Unpopular, unimportant, unstylish," said Petunia, her nose high in the air. That girl has such a weird style of clothing!

"Hot," said Dudley, drooling.

**— The Ministry of Magic —**

Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt was busy and angry as Hell all Summer long. Not only he had pile and pile of papers and documents in his office concerning the Trials, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and papers concerning the Wizengamot, blah-blah-blah, but also the papers and documents of Cornelius Fudge's dealing. Both, his '_shares_' of money _and_ his laziness of doing his job probably. As soon as Shacklebolt found a way to open Fudge's private paper drawers, it was _filled_ with papers and documents. They were papers from the day before the Trials to _years_ ago!

Even without Fudge before the boss of him, that fat-lump-of-a-man managed to get him to work over-time! Once again, since the day that the Wizengamot voted for him to be the new Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt cursed the name of Cornelius Fudge, and the name of Delores Umbridge – He's positive that the toad had something to do with this. Fudge isn't the only one to blame, most of it is the man's fault though.

_Bastard,_ thought Shacklebolt, in a foul mood.

**— With the Dursleys —**

"That was the most horrible experience I have ever had in my entire life!" boomed Vernon when the Dursleys were safely in the comfort of their house. "You freaks are absolute freaks! The place is disgusting!"

"Well, no one asked you to come," mumbled Harry, his hands and arms fulled of bags.

"What was that boy?!" snapped Vernon and Petunia.

"Nothing, nothing," said Harry, hastily. "I'll be in my room." He left the room, quickly with his bags, leaving some of the bags that belong to his Aunt Petunia on the floor.

Vernon grunted and then he saw the bags of things that his wife wanted to buy. Why she wanted to buy those – those – freaks' clothing, dresses to be more precise, is beyond him. It was made by freaks and for the freaks. He sneered.

_Those dresses better not have some sort of – of charms, spellies, or potions thingies on them,_ thought Vernon with a sneer.

Announcing that she's going to put away her new dresses, Petunia also went upstairs with two bags that has her new and pretty dresses on. It looks so darling on her! She squealed and tried a few of them on, again.

_As freaks as they are, they know how to design a __**proper**__ dress,_ thought Petunia, satisfied with the results. _Oooh, I can't wait to wear this at the Tea Room with the other ladies! They're going to be so jealous!_ She thought, smugly to herself.

When her much lovable and popular son, Dudley, went to play with one of his best friends, Piers Polkiss and the others, she knew – or rather thought, that they were playing tea party. She has no idea that her son and his friends lead a bully parade all around the blocks. Stealing, smoking, swearing, bullying, offensive graffitis, breaking and entering, beating up people, etc is because of Dudley. Dudley, being 'The Big Man' is the leader plus he started the 'club' in the first place. Afterwards though, he just got his friends to do his dirty work while he talk, walk, drink, smoke, have fun, and watch the entertainment.

Anyways, while her handsome boy was out having tea with his sweet friends and her husband was at Grunnings, working, she's out with the ladies, in the Tea Room or in the back yard, having some tea and wine, biscuits, and gossiping. Petunia was very loud in her opinions, never knowing that her son caused the most trouble around the neighborhood or that is the leader of the bullies' club.

_Such a sweet boy,_ thought Petunia, sighing at the thought of her lovely boy, proud that she and Vernon have raised such a sweet, strong, and handsome boy. He's the proud and joy of their lives.

Every time when the other ladies mentioned their own sons or daughters, Petunia will always be the first to comment on her own son. Like when someone mentioned, "My son/daughter are so sweet and thoughtful." Petunia would comment, "My Dudders are even more so." Before sipping on her glass delicately. Petunia would jump to Dudley's friends and will go on and on how sweet Dudley's friends are. Any of those who aren't friends with Dudley got a, "They're fine, I suppose." With a bored sigh as if saying, "I am bored with this conversation, ladies."

Dudley raced to the couch, reached for the remote, and turned on the telly, watching one of his favorite shows. Then he continued to ignore everything and everyone, but the couch, the telly, the remote, and any aroma of food.

Mumbling about how this was the freakiest day of his entire left, Vernon laid down on the couch with the newspaper in hand. He mumbled about that he will have to schedule an appointment with his family doctor before heading to the hospital and he would do so the first thing tomorrow. Nodding to himself, he opened his newspaper and began to read.

**— At the Burrow —**

At the Burrow, everything was quiet. There was no laughter, no playing, and no pranks. The only noises at the Burrow were coughs, sneezes, pots and pans banging together, the clock, and some creaks around the house, stairs, and rooms. The Weasley's family clock was changed a bit; Ginny's pointer and name was taken out of the clock. It took them a whole month before some other noises were heard in the Burrow.

Ginny's room was redecorated and bare, completely white. Molly was thinking about making the room – which everyone now called 'The Room' – into a baby room. When she told her family, her sons thought she was pregnant, and Ron asked how could she be pregnant at her age? Which earned him a slap behind the head. Molly told the family that the room should be for her grandchildren. Hearing that, her sons spat out their food/drink all around the table.

A couple of sons started to say that they're too young to have and think about kids. That Molly is thinking too far ahead. Molly corrected them saying that Charlie, Percy, Fred, and George are old enough with her arms crossed. And saying that Bill is married. Why can't they?

Then Ron had to say something like, "Mum, it's not like all of them are going to live in here," said Ron. "Why would you want a baby room for?"

"I'm expecting my sons to visit my once every week, _Ronald_," said Molly. "Or _every day_. When _you_ have kids, _you_ better visit me once in a while. And you _will_ do so. _Right_?"

Sure, Ron is the smartest guy out there, but he knows what to say to his mum to get her off of his back. So he nodded, quickly and Molly beamed at him, the mood in her kitchen changed from eerily silence to cheerful.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Magicolo, the ice cream that makes you levitate with every _bite_ and makes you float, just an inch or two off of the ground with every _lick_.  
Luckster, the ice cream that is made with Luck Potion!  
Bubblegummo, the ice cream that creates instant bubbles in your mouth and pops! Similar to Fizz Wizz

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter Fifty-Five: Graduation!**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
Then Ron had to say something like, "Mum, it's not like all of them are going to live in here," said Ron. "Why would you want a baby room for?"_

_"I'm expecting my sons to visit my once every week, __**Ronald**__," said Molly. "Or __**every day**__. When __**you**__ have kids, __**you**__ better visit me once in a while. And you __**will**__ do so. __**Right**__?"_

_Sure, Ron is the smartest guy out there, but he knows what to say to his mum to get her off of his back. So he nodded, quickly and Molly beamed at him, the mood in her kitchen changed from eerily silence to cheerful._

**— This Time … —**

As soon as September 1st came nearer and nearer, everyone were waiting to go to Hogwarts, excitingly. Especially Ginny. Fortunately, Hogwarts has a vault within Gringotts, they're for anyone who doesn't have money or doesn't have enough money to buy school supplies. Arriving at Hogwarts, everyone ignored and sneered at Ginny. No one dares to do anything to her with all of the professors being in the same room as them. As soon as the Sorting Ceremony was over, food appeared on the table and Ginny piled as much food as her plate and dish can hold before digging in. She ate like she haven't eaten in two months (which she hadn't) and she ate the food with small oinking sound.

She finished her first round and was about to get seconds when two owls flew in; one Hogwarts barn owl and the other a big black owl with golden eyes. They dropped the two letters on her head; one fell on the floor and the other fell down on her plate before flying back outside. Scowling at the two stupid birds, Ginny picked up the Hogwarts letter, which was on the floor, she unrolled it, and read.

_Dear Miss G. No-Name,_

_All of your school supplies for this year are currently in your rooms. Please find the time to sort them out before your classes tomorrow. This week's password is __**Wizengamot**__._

_Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Headmistress Minvera McGonagall_

Although, Ginny is confused; how did she get her school supplies when she never bought any because she don't have much Galleons left _and_ she was never in Diagon Alley in the first place? Yes, she was confused, but she didn't question it. It's there and it's for her. Oh well. She's not complaining. Well, at least now she knows that her school supplies are up-to-date. Did they get her new robes too?

Picking up and looking at the second parchment, it read it; it was from the Ministry of Magic, Madam Bones to be exact.

_Dear Miss G. No-Name,_

_In addition of your sentences by a Mr Cornelius Fudge, you will have to spend two years in Azkaban after you graduate from Hogwarts. Majority of your magic will be suppressed. You will have enough power to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You may keep your current want until you graduate Hogwarts, once you graduate from school, your wand will be taken and snapped. Once your sentence to Azkaban for two years are over, you may get a new wand, occupied with a Ministry's executive. You may live in the Wizard World or in the Muggle World, however, you may not have __**anything**__ magical, except for your wand. Everything in your household must be items that are not charmed with anything in any kind. You will be under full watch of the Ministry of Magic and will be watched wherever you go. You will be monitor when you are outside of your household. It will be held against you if you do anything illegal and you will be taken in and questioned under Veritaserum._

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Head of the Wizengamot  
Amelia Bones  
_  
Reading it over a couple of times, to make sure that she got it right and understand it, she clenched her hands over the letter and crushed it in her hands. Her hands turned white.

_How the Hell did this happen?!_ screamed Ginny, angrily. _Didn't Choco said that his decisions can't be overruled by anyone?! This includes any past or future Ministers of Magic?!?! Why in Merlin's grave did this Boney Bitch changed my sentences?! She can't change it! She just can't!_ She shuddered. Being in Azkaban didn't turn her crazy or stupid. _I can't believe it! Arg! This is so not fair!_ She pouted.

She placed her thoughts and the Ministry of Magic deal in the back of her mind. Right now, she's _starving_. One thing for sure when you are shoved in a cell in Azkaban, you're stinky, _starving_, and _**skinny**_. Now, excuse her because she's trying to shove two months-worth of food (breakfast, lunch, and dinner) in one sitting.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

The school year went by, surprisingly quickly. There's still a couple of reporters that tried to sneak into the Hogwarts, all were either caught or didn't get passed the gates. Ginny No-Name was pushed/shoved, sneered at, or was plainly ignored. Students didn't bother with her a lot because many students were getting ready for the O. or their N.E. testings. Some of the younger students just talked behind her back or just did small funny pranks on her, but that's it. They don't want to do any major pranks on her and get caught. After all, Ginny No-Name is a Sixth Year. Luckily, she passed all of her classes last year with an 'Acceptable' and was able to attend classes with the other students that are her age.

Professor McGonagall was unable to find a suitable Transfiguration professor for that school year so she continued to teach the class that subject. All of the other wizards and witches doesn't know a thing about Transfiguration or just want to be a teacher in Hogwarts because of Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, and Ginny No-Name. All of which were promptly turned down without second thought.

Without Voldemort a.k.a Tom Riddle and You-Know-Who, this year was the best. The Slytherins opened up, a little. _A little_. You can't really get rid of what you were taught, punished, and pushed to learn in two months time or so, you know. It takes time. However, some Slytherins talked even studied with other students from other Houses next to their own, a couple of Mud – _Muggleborns_ too.

Without Voldemort, everyone has no Dark Lord to worry about. Some known Death Eaters are still lurking about, but they won't dare to enter the grounds of their beloved school. Harry, without being hunted and him hunting for any Horcuxes or Voldemort, he, for once, acted like a teenager. He and Ron are the two new Marauders at Hogwarts. They played pranks on everyone. Harry found a book of pranks that was done by his dad and his friends when they were in Hogwarts. The _Golden Duo_ played pranks on everyone, sometimes, they were joined by Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and even Neville Longbottom. Shocking. Ginny? Same old, same old with her. Our favorite characters, Hermione/Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco were quiet and very private. The only time other students and professor saw them were in the Great Hall for announcements, food, and in the morning everyday, and of course, in classes. Other than that, the four of them, including Jade, Diamond, Luke, and Daniel, spend their time in the Room of Requirement. Doing what?

All of the Ravenclaws, a couple of Hufflepuffs, Gryffindors, and Slytherins were getting ready to take their N.E. (Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests). Because many of them want a job position at the Ministry of Magic, they want to pass the test. However, if they are not successful or didn't take the N.E., they can always find other jobs using their O.W.L results.

**— Two Months Until Graduation —**

For two weeks, not a peep (not literally) were heard from the Seventh Years. But that's only because they're taking their N.E. for two whole weeks. The first week was the writing exams. Sentences, paragraphs, lists, questions and answers, truth or false, etc. The Writing Exams. Then the second week was the performances on how well do they do the spells, potions, transfiguring items, etc. A couple of examiners were there to see and record you on how well did you do.

A lot of people took N.E.. Among the witches and wizards are Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, Draco, Harry, Ron, and a couple of other students, a few from each four House. Last year and this year, a lot of students (Pure-Bloods, Half-Bloods, and Muggleborns) took up Muggle Studies. Why? Muggle Studies are one of the essential class to get a job position at the Ministry of Magic, especially a position in anything that deals with Muggles and their artefacts. They'll get their results back on September.

**— A Month Later —**

The Graduation is coming nearer and nearer. The female students are all stressed out. They want the perfect dresses to near at the Graduation. They want dresses that are one-of-a-kind and no one else will wear; that would be _embarrassing_! Coming to the graduation and someone else has the same dress as you! Oh, the humiliation! Of course, they're going to be high heels/slippers, make-up, etc too. Hopefully, they'll all go well together. If not, white and black are always the nice and easy colors; after all, they go with every colors imaginable. Hair-do. That is a _duh_! And no one better have the same hair-do as them! Or else! There's going to be a lot of hair-pulling!

The Graduation party came and went. It was a special event for them all, their family were there, yes, Muggles too. Pansy Parkinson came with Marcus Flint, Lily Ghislaine went with Jeffery Dayton, Ariana LaFrenaire went with an unnamed Hufflepuff, he's a _Hufflepuff_ for Merlin's sake! A _Huff-fle-Puff!_ Lana Montague went with Michael Talbot, since her Drakie went with someone else _and_ Michael Talbot is the fourth best looking guy in the Slytherin House. To no one's surprise, Harry Potter came with Luna Lovegood; they are going out, Ron Weasley went with Susan Bones; many were surprised with this and apparently, Susan could put up with his infamous Weasley temper, Lavender Brown went with her boyfriend, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil went with her boyfriend, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom went with Hannah Abbott; it turned out that the two of them are quite compatible with each other, Luke Carson sucked up his pride and fear and asked Diamond Yukimura out, and Daniel Luke went with Jade Lo.

Nothing really happens, just a lot of dancing and randomness. The most rememberable was that Lana Montague didn't look at what she was drinking. Her Butterbeer was spiked with a prank, courtesy from Fred and George Weasley. It turned the seventeen-year-old Slytherin green, her hair was horribly, bright pink, her nose were long and pointy with large boils at the end, her eyebrow were busy and it was orange, and her dress were changed from a simple, but lovely black dress to a horrible and _revealing_ green dress with polka dots. All in all, she looked like a clown and very noticeable. Earlier, before this all happened to her, she was glaring at Hermione so much that she ignored her date. No, actually, she only danced one dance with Talbot went back to her table and went the rest of the party glaring daggers at Hermione. She never noticed that Talbot left her and danced with a Ravenclaw.

Of course, Hermione went with her three mates and it was awkward. Who will she dance first? Blade said that she should dance with the first male that comes up in the alphabet order, which was him, Blaise, and then Draco. Draco snorted and said that she should dance with the first name that comes up in the alphabet order, _by surnames_, which was him (**DRACO**), Blade, and Blaise. Who got to dance with her first? Blaise. Because he was quiet.

The adults were all so proud. Narcissa, Casey, and Jane all kissed their sons/daughter. Molly hugged Ron, Harry, and Hermione, tightly. All females were seen sniffle or crying. The men looked down at their kids proudly. Richard gave a hug to Hermione, a nod and hand-shake to the boys. The same goes with Mark and Lucius, both were stunned when their Daughter-in-Law hugged them instead of shaking their hands. Arthur gave Ron and Harry a manly pat on the back _and_ hug.

**— With Ginny —**

Ginny was in the Common Room with a nasty scowl painted on her lips. Those fucking bitches looked nice. It wasn't fair. She wanted to be there. She pouted. If only someone would invited her to go with them. She wondered why too. It's not like she was undesirable or anything. She didn't get it, there should be lines of guys lining up in front of her. She's on the market now! She's single and she's hot! So where are all the hotties?! Where are all of her male 'friends'?!

_I can't believe everyone is having a good time while I'm sitting __**here**__,_ thought Ginny, angrily. _I make a couple of mistakes and everyone turns on me. I worry about myself and my looks, and get sneered at wherever I go. Causing me to land in __**Azkaban**__. That Bitchy Bone – She's downstairs! Her niece, Hannah, Susan, or Susie is graduating! I can ask her why the Hell did she put me in Azkaban when Choco Fudgy declares no one can overrule him!_

With that thought and her determination, she made her way to the portrait door and opened it. Only, it wouldn't open. It was suck. It was locked. Fuck.

"Hey! Fat Lady! Open up!" shouted Ginny, banging on the door.

The Fat Lady didn't reply or open because she's not in her portrait. She decided to visit her best friend, Vi, since all of the graduated students are downstairs and the younger years are all in the Common Rooms and are not allowed to leave.

"Oh Hell," mumbled Ginny, stopping her banging for a second before she started up again.

The two Gryffindor brothers, Colin and Dennis Creevey, glared at the red-head before telling her that they are not allowed outside of the Common Room and that the door is probably charmed not to open for them unless they are in danger. So she could just shut the fuck up. Ginny, in turn, flipped them off by glaring at them, flipping her hair back with her hand with her head held up high, and stomped up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** Short chapter. I know!It's almost done though! **FINALLY!** Just one more chapter left; I swear and I am sure – **POSITIVE!** The last chapter will be up in a couple of weeks. :D I can't believe that this story is two years old. :D

If you like Hermione Granger and her pairings (**NO RON WEASLEY** and **NO SLASHES**), then check out my community that I made '_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Hermione_Granger_Lovers_&_Fans/50539/_' a.k.a _Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans_. M/F and several Threesomes/Moresomes can be found in my community; however, the Threesomes/Moresomes are only Hermione as the _female_ character with two or more males. Private Message me or review (you pick) to be a staff. Thank you.

Please review! No flames! If you have questions, don't hesitant to ask! I'll post your questions and answers on the next updated chapter!


	56. Chapter 56

**Epilogue**

**A/N:** There's a poll on my profile that has to do with this story, please check it out and vote. Thanks. Do me a favor and read the first paragraph of my note at the end of the chapter, please? It's not (that) long! Please and thank you!. :D And Don't forget to review! Thank you!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Harry Potter characters. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I own the appearances, attitudes, and personalities for 'Blade' and 'Sapphire'.

This chapter has been edited and re-submitted by me. Edited at school in Corel WordPerfect 12.

**A/N:** I'm planning to do several epilogues, but I am not sure. Perphaps I should make this chapter extra long … ? If it is, this probably is the last chapter. But we'll see. I will _try_ to include everyone. Well, not everyone, but you know what I mean. :)

I do not follow the Epilogue in the books. My story is very **OCC** and **AU** already, so this one just adds to it. Lolz. Forget any children and such that J.K. Rowling told you in her books. :) This is _my_ story. Not J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing her work and characters. :)  
**  
— Last Time … —**  
_  
"Oh Hell," mumbled Ginny, stopping her banging for a second before she started up again._

_The two Gryffindor brothers, Colin and Dennis Creevey, glared at the red-head before telling her that they are not allowed outside of the Common Room and that the door is probably charmed not to open for them unless they are in danger. So she could just shut the fuck up. Ginny, in turn, flipped them off by glaring at them, flipping her hair back with her hand with her head held up high, and stomped up the stairs to the Girls' Dormitory._

**— This Time … —**

The Graduation came and went. Two weeks later, Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco got married! And let me tell you, it was the biggest news in the Wizarding World. A wedding for a witch and three wizards. The wedding was large since it was public and everyone was there. Parents, classmates, adults, professors, some 'important' Ministry of Magic people, and the reporters. You cannot forget them.

When the wedding was over; Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco went on their Honeymoon. It was decided that their last names are Malfoy-Turner-Zabini. Blaise actually pouted when he heard that, he wanted his family name to be first, Blade just 'hn'ed, and Draco smirked smugly for three days straight. However, after their three weeks were up, they never returned or contacted anyone. The four of them left, deciding that it would be best. The four them aren't stupid. Not even close. They know that their parents will spoil any kids that they _will_ have. Spoil them rotten. And quite honestly, none of them want spoil kids. Not to mentioned a few of the dangerous, loyal, intelligent, and the inner circle Death Eater members are still on the loose. Let's face it, the (damn) Ministry won't be able to catch _all_ of the Death Eaters, especially the highly special skilled ones. They can _always_ bid their times and rise again. Like when their kids are born and/or in school!! They know who defeated and killed their Dark Lord and their 'Brethren'. Everyone knows, they don't want their kids to get any specialty just because the kids are theirs. They don't want them to be another 'celebrities'. The kids of The Hermione Granger, The Blade Turner, The Blaise Zabini, _and_ The Draco Malfoy. They don't want their kids to grow in that kind of environment. The 'Oh! That's the son/daughter or the people who defeated You-Know-You! Oh my! I wonder if she/he would like to marry my son/daughter when they get older …' Yea right. Like they're (Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco) going to torture them (their kids) by allowing them to go through all of that and allow their ego to sky-rocketed.

Daniel Luke and Jade Lo were also mated. They moved back to the Demon World though.

Diamond Yukimura and Luke Carson took pictures of them in the wedding dress and tuxedo and was mated a week after the Graduation. Diamond and Luke Carson also left with Hermione and her mates, but only because they send the couple a letter about it four weeks after their disappearance. All of them met up at a Hotel, since Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, and Draco are staying there for their Honeymoon, which was over already. The six of them agreed to live somewhere close together.

With that thought decided, they split up to do a job that they needed to do. They decided to live as a Muggle for a while, doing magic only in their homes/properties and in emergency. Luke and Blaise floo over to Gringotts to get a couple of Gringotts Credit Cards. Blade and Draco left to do the paper work; passports, driver's licences, and visas. While the two females began to pack their stuff and shrink their luggage.

A day later, they all arrived at Gringotts, to sign the papers about the several new Credit Cards. They exchanged their old ones for new ones. All twelve new Credit Cards, two for each of them, are platinum cards. They didn't have to worry about the Goblins blabbing about them to the humans because the Goblins are really serious about their clients' businesses.

Three days later, they all regrouped in the suite of Sapphire and her mates; their room was bigger. They also have their own fireplace, well, all the rooms does; life's good when you can afford a Five Star Hotel. The six of them were going over the details, to make sure that they had everything.

Boarding on a plane with their tickets in hands, they boarded the plane and took their seat. A plan to Canada, here they go!

**— With Rita Skeeter —**

Turning around on her bed, Rita Skeeter kept turning around. It's been a over year now and the Prophet haven't begged her to return yet! She chewed on her lower lips. Her money is funding on low now. And she needs her old job back. And she needs it now. When she sent a letter to her boss, she found out that she's been fired because of Minister Shacklebolt. And she's going to stay that way. She cannot work for them any longer. If she want to work at a newspaper standing, the only other newspaper there is, is The Quibbler. And there's no way she's going to work there! She _can't_ work there!

After _begging_, the Chief of the Daily Prophet, she got a job there, as one of the reporter. A small one, like everyone else. The new gossip reporter, her ex-job and the one she wanted back, was taken by a girl named Marietta Edgecombe, some girl that graduated Hogwarts last year and a Ravenclaw or something like that.

Skeeter sighed. Ok, she had a job at the Daily Prophet, just as a regular reporter, but the pay isn't that good. Being a gossip writer was _way_ better. She pouted. She could always work her way up. But that will take a while. She frowned.

_Damn Shacklebolt,_ cursed Skeeter.

**— Back with Sapphire & the Others —**

It was sheer luck that the two found a house that was far away from the other houses. The two houses are side by side and have a very big field around them. Each house was big and very beautiful. Diamond and Sapphire looked at their mates, who were smirking smugly. There was no doubt about it, the four males had something to do with this. Diamond and Luke chose the house that was white and blue, the other house was Sapphire and her mates. Entering the house, she saw that the house was … just _wow_. The insides were much spacious and bigger than it seemed outside. It seems that the house was either made by wizards and witches or a certain group of males made them. Either way, it was lovely.

Standing outside, you can see a rather large house with three floors with garages, etc. It's just three times bigger and more spacious than normal. When you count, what you think as rooms, there's probably round four or five rooms per floor, three or four bathroom per floor, but when you're inside of the house, it is _way_ bigger. However, if you're a Muggle, the house will look like a Muggle and what you see outside.

Behind the houses were large swimming pool, shared by both houses. Even with the swimming pool, there was still plenty of rooms. There were chairs, tables, lights, candles there. There's more than enough space to build some sort of activities places for the children for the nearby future. Heck, there's even enough room for Sapphire transfer her pets to stay in.

Inside Diamond and Luke's garage were two cars already while Sapphire and her mates' has four cars. Diamond has a Range Rover Supercharged, the car seats are leather white and Luke has a very nice Mercedes Benz. Blaise has a silver Jaguar, Draco has a silver Porsche, Blade has a dark red Ferrari, and Sapphire also has a Range Rover Supercharged, her car seats are leather black instead of leather white. All of the cars were all in the garage with with a full gas.

They took a full year to settle down. They got great jobs with excellent pay, not like they need more money or anything. Diamond and Luke are highly trained and secretive assassins in all three worlds; Muggle, Wizarding, and Demon Worlds. The two have code names that are used in all missions and the duo are very skilled. Their missions vary from early morning to dead at night; mixed mostly. After Minister Shacklebolt got everything all settled down for a while, he send several letters to the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis; there were a couple of openings in some of the Departments and the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis will be an excellent addition, if they agreed. Which they did. And now, around a year later, Draco is a well-known Auror and is the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Blaise is an Unspeakable and is the Head of the Department of International Magical Co-Operation. Both, Blaise and Draco were given a chance to become Unspeakables, Blaise accepted, but Draco refused. Blade is an Unspeakable with the skills of a highly trained assassin and is the Head of the Mysteries Department. All three Demons are contented or happy where they are. If they're not fighting or catching the bad guys, they're doing paper work. Sapphire a.k.a Hermione Granger on her O. and N.E. results, which were very impressive, is an Unspeakable and she was also the Head of several popular and important Departments. Minister Shacklebolt and more than half of the Wizengamot members voted for her to be the Head of the Spells Department and the Head of the Potions Department.

Sapphire is the best Spells and Potions Mistress at the Ministry of Magic. She had a lot of ideas on making new Spells and Potions and did just that. When her spells and potions were passed, her work was sold or was known to the public. One of her most popular potion was amongst Pure-Blooded women. A lot of Pure-Blooded women only has one or two children and they wanted more, but was unable to. Sapphire's potion can allow you to become pregnant. Only two families don't need to take this potion; the Weasleys and the Zabinis. Both families has four or more children. Why? Not many knows. The potion was sold only in London, in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, only. Many women, from all over the country, came to London just to buy it! And the potion wasn't cheap either. Five thousand Galleons.

Within that year, late 1997-1998, a lot of women were pregnant, some with a child, other twins. Many of the Malfoy-Turner-Zabinis' classmates were also pregnant. And so did a couple of Weasleys.

Fleur Delacour-Weasley married Bill Weasley (duh). They had three kids. Fleur said that she refused to have anymore after three and threatened her husband to have him neutered if he got her pregnant again. Their three kids are Drake, Anthony, and Max.

Charlie met a wonderful woman by the name Shannon Smith. He met her in Romania; she also worked with dragons. They also have three kids together; Sean, Cindy, and Monica. He didn't introduced his girlfriend, who was pregnant with his son until his son was born and when it was the summer of 1997 and 1998. His mother was torn between yelling at her son for keeping two _very_ important news from her, denying her a year worth of spoiling one of her grandson and forget about the whole deal and just be happy that she had another grand-baby to spoil. So Molly settled in for a slap behind the head, grab little Sean and proceeded to cuddle and baby him. You know, hug him and baby talk to him; making funny faces. A couple of hours later, Molly threatened that if he ever hid such a _big_ thing from her ever again – he's going to get it and that Charlie and one of her daughter-in-law, Shannon, are going to be married and have a wedding as soon as possible!

Percy Weasley sucked in his pride and went to his family and begged for their forgiveness when everything (well almost) was over. Molly and Arthur accepted him back warm-heartedly. Fred and George … well, after Percy left, his hair was bright pink and his skin was emerald green. Molly accepted him and then got a surprised when the next day, Percy brought his family to meet their uncles and grandparents. He graduated Hogwarts in 1993 and he married his Hogwarts crush and girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater in 1994. Their wedding was private and small. They had their set of kids, a set of twin boys in that same year 1994, another set of twin; a boy and a girl in 1995, and the last set of twin boys in 1996. Molly was so happy that she cried and crushed her six new grand-babies in her tight and infamous hugs with kisses and several pinches on their faces. Molly was upset that she didn't get to attend her baby's wedding though. Penelope was pregnant and had a boy, Vincent Weasley in Jun.23/1998, the only son in Percy's family that was not a twin.

Both, Fred and George Weasley got their girlfriend pregnant and had a couple of kids; three kids, each. The four adults are Fire Dog Demon. Both somehow managed to hid the fact from their parents, but were accidentally discovered by Molly when she was in Diagon Alley and then Hogsmeade for a little grocery shopping. She saw the two girls, Angelina Johnson (Fred's girlfriend) and Katie Bell (George's girlfriend) with two kids, each, and each had a slightly big, but round stomach. Well, Molly knew that the girls were her sons' girlfriends and freaked when they were pregnant and had kids with them. Needless to say? She made quite a deal out of this in the public. When the details were told to Molly, she was upset and crying before hugging the air out of her four new-found grandbabies. When that was finished, she proceeded to threatened her last son, Ron, and a young man that she seen as a son, Harry that they better not pulled her other sons' tricks and not tell her that she had grandbabies and daughter-in-law hiding somewhere!

Lavender Brown married Seamus Finnigan and ended up with two kids. Parvati Patil married Dean Thomas and ended up with three coming; more to come! Seamus and Dean turned into demons for their sweethearts. Seamus turned into a Black Wolf Demon and Dean turned into a Fire Fox Demon. They were positive about it! Padma Patil married a human male, but it turned out that he cheated on her and he was quickly dealt with. However, she had two kids with him. It was lucky that she didn't mark him, she just married him. It turned out that he didn't believe in witches and wizards or demons and then, when he found out that they actually existed, he hates them. He went and got a whore pregnant, but was quickly discovered by his wife, who was pregnant when he did so and was killed by her. The whore ran for her life and got an abortion, left Britain and went to L.A.

Pansy Parkinson married her boyfriend in Sixth and Seventh Year at Hogwarts, Marcus Flint. Both have a set of twin baby girls and both attends Birmingham Manchester of Highly Developed School For the Gifted (BM). Both parents are Dark Apparition. Hannah Abbott mated with Neville Longbottom. They have three kids and they attends Birmingham Manchester. Alicia Spinnet mated with her boyfriend, Lee Jordan and they have only one child, a girl. Alicia refused to get pregnant again because it hurts a lot! Try pushing a baby a size of a watermelon out of a tiny, pea-sized hole!

Luna Lovegood married Harry Potter. News that had all Harry Potter fans crying, both females and males. Together, they have a set of twins; one boy and one girl. Then they had another son. Susan Bones married Ron Weasley. Together, they had three kids and are planning to have more kids in the near future.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Jade Lo mated with Daniel Lane and they had a set of twins; a boy and a girl. The family of four lived in Makai.

Diamond was pregnant with three kids; triplets and she was easily annoyed by Luke. Especially when he acts like a mother hen! She wanted soda, but Luke said that Sodas aren't good the babies. Luke was so annoying! He was thoughtful and sweet, yes, but _annoying!_ For Merlin's sake! She's not made of glass you know! If he acts like this for the whole nine months, she's never _ever_ going to be pregnant _ever_ again! She may have Luke neutered, just to be sure …

Diamond stalked over to Sapphire. "If Luke comes near me ever again, I'll kill him!" threatened the young pregnant demoness.

"Oh, well, you better run," said Sapphire. "Because there he is." She pointed at the demon.

"Love! You're pregnant! Go back in the house and rest! Sweetie!" called Luke.

"**LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WEIRDO!**" screamed Diamond, running passed Luke and into their house.

"Not to fast! You'll hurt the babies!" shouted Luke after the demoness.

Diamond and Luke's kids were born on Mar.24/1998. Two boys and one girl. The couple had months deciding what to call their kits (young/baby foxes/kids). Their first born, a son, was named Jason Carson and he's a Light/Silver Fox Demon. Their second born, another son, was named Darren Carson and he's also a Light/Silver Fox Demon. Their last child, a beautiful daughter, was Samantha Daisy Carson, who's also a Light/Silver Fox Demon.

Surprise, surprise, Sapphire was also pregnant. But they don't know how many kids. It seems Sapphire doesn't want to know, so she blocked the baby's aura and everything. The four Demons spent months deciding on the perfect names … it wasn't easy. Two certain someones, Draco and Blaise, keep refusing to pick a name. The names that they heard were not good enough for the Malfoy and the Zabini names.

Poor Blade, Blaise, and Draco; they had to put up with their mate's food craving and mood swings. Once, when she asked them about deciding the names and they answered they don't know and haven't agreed with any; the pregnant woman burst out crying all night! They didn't care about their baby! Another time when she had a craving for watermelon, Draco left for a couple of minutes, came back with one, and Sapphire burst out crying. It was round. 'It's not round, it's oval,' corrected Draco, desperately. Then she cried saying that she wanted a watermelon shaped like a square, not _oval_.

On Nov.24/1998, the baby – bab_ies_ – were born. Blade, Blaise, and Draco flooed to the St. Annie's Hospital for the Pure-Bloods (one of the best and secretive hospital in the Wizarding World) carrying a pregnant and cursing Sapphire. Even the Carsons family tagged along; Jason, Darren, and Samantha are asleep though.

The fireplace's fire went green and several nurses stood around it immediately. Out came a tall blonde male with gray eyes.

_Malfoy_. The name crossed all of their minds.

Next name a tall dark, handsome wizard with black, curly hair and indigo eyes. The wizard was carrying a pregnant woman.

_Zabini_. The name automatically crossed all of their minds.

"**PREGNANT WITCH!**" said a strict-looking nurse. She pointed her wand at the pregnant witch. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" Sapphire floated and the nurse floated the body to the delivery room. "**HEALER SEBASTIAN!**"

In five minutes flat, everyone was in the room with Sapphire, but they were all kicked out of the room; healers and nurses, only. Standing outside, watching through the window, they waited and watched, nervously and impatiently. The five demons flinched as Sapphire screamed in agony.

Diamond sat on the chair, provided, holding her two sons, mumbling to herself that she's never ever getting pregnant ever again. Never. Ever. Ever. Ever. Ever. Luke sat down next to his mate, holding his precious daughter, looking white. He thought Diamond was loud when she was delivering …

Blade, Blaise, and Draco blocked the windows, seeing several Healers surround their mate's bed, performing a series of spells and procedures. They looked at the sweaty and cursing Sapphire; they flinched. They are so neutered … when this is over. They hope not though. Series of (empty?) threats and curses spewed out of her mouth and was heard by everyone, clearly. Diamond laughed nervously, trying to calm her nerves for her best friends. What the Hell is taking so Bloody long?!

"Try to breath," said a female Healer, patting her hand. "Steady breaths now. Inhale and exhale. Good, good. Again. Steady. Steady … "

"That's it, that's it," said another Healer, at the end of the bed, handling her baby. "Two more pushes. Come on now."

The baby popped out and the Healer caught the baby; it was crying loudly. A nurse waved her hand and the umbilical cord was cut. The same nurse took the baby and took it over to a counter, cleaning the baby properly and making sure that the baby was in perfect health.

"**IN P-AIN HERE!!**" screamed out Sapphire.

Another Healer took the last Healer's place and looked at her. "You have another one coming!" said the Healer. "Breathe in and out and push …"

"**I AM FUCKING PUSHING!**" shouted Sapphire.

An hour later, all eight Healers and seven nurses left the room, tired, but proud, the babies were in a big hospital crib. "You can go in now," said a Healer to the three men, but he was talking to air. He looked through the window; the three men are already inside.

The last nurse that was still inside the room looked up sharply when the door closed. _So hot and handsome_, thought the nurse with a purr in her thoughts. _ A blonde and two brunettes. Now, which one is single?_

"Oh, hello," purred the nurse. "So, who's the father?"

"_We_ are," said Draco, sharply.

Confused, but not showing it, she looked at happy family. "Congratulations," said the nurse, normally, with no purr in her voice whatsoever. "You are the proud fathers of four beautiful and healthy sons and a daughter." A couple of papers on a clipboard was in front of her and a quill was writing down something, by itself, the nurse just read the papers over. "May I have your and your wife's names?"

"Blaise Giovanni Malfoy-Turner-Zabini née Zabini," said Blaise.

_A Zabini,_ purred the nurse.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy-Turner-Zabini née Malfoy," said Draco, his voice cold and uninterested.

_Ooooh, a Malfoy,_ purred nurse. _I found a Malfoy!_

"Hn," grunted Blade. "Blade Turner." He gave the nurse a hard, evil, nasty glare.

The nurse froze and then shift around, nervously and in fear. She waved her wand around, transfigure a button into a qill and the quill started writing on the papers as quickly as it can.

"Your wife is?"

"Her name is Hermione Catarina Elizabeth Malfoy-Turner-Zabini née Hermione Sakura Setsuna Marlston-Wells a.k.a Hermione Catarina Elizabeth Granger ," said Draco, looking at their beautiful and tired mate.

"_Marlston-Wells … _?" whispered the nurse, looking pale and white as her white nurse robes.

The nurse looked at the tired witch. Marlston-Wells? They went missing for nearly two decades now. Why is? What the? **MARLSTON-WELLS?!** Yea right! Putting the clipboard on the counter, the nurse left the room in a dazed state. Walking through the hallway and turning to a corner, she bumped into one of the Healers from the room earlier.

"Oh! Healer Priscilla," said the nurse. "I apologize."

The older woman nodded and went on her way.

Sapphire yawned. "Hmm, how's the babies?" asked Sapphire, sleepily.

"We … have five kids," said Draco, shocked and surprised before his expression changed to a proud and love one. "_Five_."

"**WHAT DO WE MEAN WE HAVE FIVE BABIES?!**" shouted Sapphire at her mates. " … **FIVE!!??!!**"

"You were pregnant with five babies," said Blaise. "And out came five babies today."

"Shut up, Mr Smarty Pants," said Sapphire, tiredly.

"They're beautiful, love," said Draco, lovingly at Sapphire, kissing her forehead. "All of them are beautiful."

"Hn," said Blade, picking up a baby that was in a small pink, fluffy towel, carefully. Holding the baby by its arms, he looked at the baby.

_It's … cute,_ thought Blade.

He carried the baby to Sapphire and gave the baby to her. While she was cooing at the baby, Draco carried two babies, Blaise carried one, and Blade carried another one. Blade gave the baby he was holding to her, while Draco and Blaise stood close to her and held up the other babies; letting her look at them.

Tears started to gather in her eyes and her mates almost panicked; they thought that her mood swings are over! Why is she crying?!

"They're so beautiful!" cried Sapphire. "They look like angels!" She cooed at her babies. "So it's four boys and one girl?"

"Yup," said Blaise. "How do you know?"

"The blankets," said Sapphire. "It's _pink_." She shuddered.

Suddenly, the three out of five babies, the four boys, were surrounded by blinding white light. Everyone had to close their eyes and turned away. When the lights died down, the boys were in their demons forms. The girl, however, stayed and look like a human. In fact, the girl giggled when her brother's short tail wiggled, finding its way to her face and wigged, causing the tail to tickle her face and she giggled, shaking and moving her tiny hands around, trying to catch the fluffy thing.

The turned demon in Sapphire's arm has a long red tail with icy blue on the tip and he also has pointy ears. Blaise held a demon baby that has black fur and firey-red around his paws, he has white at the tip of his tail and a bit around his paws. On top of his head, his cute, cute, triangular ears is dark red. His eyes are still closed. One of the demon that Draco held has dark red fur, a darker shade of red around his paws, tail, and ears with a shade of blue here and there. His eyes are also still closed. The second baby that Draco held has red fur, a darker shade of red around his paws and ears, and a lighter shade of red at the tip of his tail. His eyes are also closed.

You can't tell which kind of demon the three of them were. The first baby that Draco held, however, is an Apparition. The baby girl, however, stays the same, it looks like she's a human girl instead of a demon …

"Their eyes aren't open yet, why?" asked Blaise, frowning.

"They're too young to open their eyes, Blaise," said Sapphire, closing her eyes. "It takes them a couple of weeks for them to open their eyes and to use their senses properly."

A high pitch scream made them all flinched and the babies started to cry. They looked at the door, it was Healer Priscilla, she stood there for quite some time and saw the babies' 'transformation'.

"W-what? W-who? W-why? Uhhhhhhh?!" sputtered the Healer, confused, shocked, and surprised, pointing at the baby demons, that looks like _pets_ if she wasn't there to see them transformation. "What is going on here?!" The strict Healer demanded, her hands on her hip.

"That is none of your concern," said Blade, coldly, eying the distressed Healer.

"Don't worry about it," said Draco.

"B-but!" started the Healer.

"Is there a reason why you're in here, again?" drawled Draco.

"Why, yes, of course!" said the Healer, almost angrily. "I did to check on her to see if she's healing properly." The Healer nodded to Sapphire and she walked closer to the witch.

Blaise blocked the Healer's way. "She is fine," announced Blaise. "She's a quick healer."

The Healer backtracked. "She looks like fine, from here, yes," said Healer Priscilla, her tone strict. "But I still need to check on my patient!" She snapped.

"There's no need," said Draco. "There's the papers." He pointed to the papers that the nurse left on the counter. "Write whatever you need to write and leave."

"Well, I never … !" gasped the old Healer. She levitated the papers to her and a quill appeared and writing on the papers as she spends the time to glare at the men and reading over the papers. "_Marlston-Wells?_" The woman paled. "_The Marlston-Wells?_"

Making a point to ignore the Healer; Blade, Blaise, and Draco looked at the tired and sleepy demoness. Diamond and Luke chose that time to enter the room, crinkling their nose. They always hated the hospital. It's so gloomy, white, and smells too much of blood.

"Wow, five kids," said Luke. "Congrats!"

"Five kids!" said Diamond, shocked. "How did you carry all of them! Wow! Five! Four boys and a girl too. Damn, I gotta feel sorry for your daughter!" Eyebrows rose. "And any boys that tried anything to her." The fathers scowled immediately and Diamond burst out laughing. "The poor girl!"

"If they touch a hair on my daughter, they'll feel my sword imbedded into their worthless body," announced Blade, coldly, making the baby coo and giggle.

"They're going to wish that they have never been born," said Draco, coldly.

"Give me one minute with any boy, in a room, alone," said Blaise, cracking his knuckles, carefully. "He's going to be castrated. Painfully and slowly."

"Like you should talk, Dia," mumbled Sapphire. "You have one girl also you know."

His eyes narrowing, Luke hugged his baby girl tighter. Sapphire and Diamond rolled their eyes. Men!

"What's their names?" asked Luke.

"Yes, what is their names?" asked Sapphire, suddenly, wide awake. "You did think of names, didn't you?" Her lower lips trembled a bit.

"Of course we did!" said Blaise.

"This little guy is Cayden Donovan Malfoy-Turner-Zabini," said Draco, proudly, looking at one of the demon. "And this one is Bryan Dominic Malfoy-Turner-Zabini."

"Cayden Donovan and Bryan Dominic," mumbled Sapphire, she nodded happily. "I like it!"

"This one is Stefan Samuel Malfoy-Turner-Zabini," said Blaise. Kai's mouth was scrunched into a scowl.

"The brat you're holding is Kai Malfoy-Turner-Zabini," finished Blade.

"I like their names," said Sapphire. "And Blade, don't call them brats. You didn't name the girl yet, did you?"

"No," said Blaise and Draco.

"Hn," grunted Blade.

"Good!" huffed Sapphire. "Cause I want to name her! I'll call her Vixen Calista Celeste Malfoy-Turner-Zabini!" She announced proud, cooing at her only baby girl.

Blade's eye twitched. _Vixen?_ thought Blade. _What kind of name is 'Vixen'?!_

Draco and Blaise's eyes also twitched, but were also wondering the same thing; _What kind of name is __**that**__?!_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

That same year, 1998, Ginny No-Name was also pregnant and expecting. Yes, she knew that she messed up, royally because she wasn't joking when she said that she refused to be pregnant. And she still stands by it, but this one, was a _big_ mistake, surprise, and a no-no. It wasn't _her_ fault.

In 1997, she snuck out of Hogwarts and went to Hogsmeade, making her way to Knockturn Alley, but she was pulled to an Alley in Knockturn. It turned out that the guy was a Death Eater, one of a few that was still on the loose, but if that wasn't bad enough, he was one of the Inner Circle. He 'kidnapped' Ginny and got her pregnant in no time. Ginny didn't care, as long as she had sex, so she didn't complain, but she had no idea that the wizard also wanted her pregnant.

That is why she's pregnant and had no idea who the father was. All of the allies in Knockturn Alley were dark and spooky looking, she never had a chance to look into the face of the her babies' father before he disappeared, leaving the young red-head witch on the floor like a random whore; a random pregnant whore.

When the professors at Hogwarts found out that she was pregnant, she was kicked out of school. The Gryffindor Common Room were having a party because of her out of Hogwarts, forever; everyone was invited to join. Embarrassed and confused, she made her way to Diagon Alley and then to the Leaky Cauldron. Having enough money for one Galleon, Tom lead her to a room and she asked for a job, but was declined, until she sobbed that she's pregnant and then Tom changed his mind. A pregnant woman at her age with no one to help her. How sad.

Tom pitied her, so she worked in the Leaky Cauldron, but she has bath room duty, only. Minister Shacklebolt and Madam Bones had no choice, but to forget about her sentences, about Azkaban. After all, you can't have a pregnant witch in Azkaban. They are not (that) cold-hearted.

Ginny thought of an abortion, a lot of times; it was always on her mind. Because she was small, no one knows that she's pregnant; she's not showing, yet. And she doesn't want it to. She don't want to look like a fat, pregnant witch. She like her body small and supple, not old, fat, and soggy. Unfortunately, she cannot get an abortion; no money. She can't just 'accidentally' kill the babies; she's going to end up in the hospital and then pay the bill, but once again; she has no money. She has no choice, but to carry the brats for nine months. But maybe she can put them in an orphanage?

On Oct.30/1998, a set of twins were born; one boy and one girl. The boy was Alex and the girl was Trixie Anne. The girl was Ginny's joy and almost, exact double, except for her hair and her facial.

Unfortunately, she wasn't able to abandon them; Tom wouldn't let her. (The fucking bastard!) So she spent _five_ years taking care of them and five years working for Tom in the Leaky Cauldron, but as a waitress. Five years she spent working as a low class witch when she met a nice wizard in the Leaky Cauldron, Henry Cast. He works for the Ministry of Magic and he makes a decent living; not (filthy) rich, but he's not poor either. Oh well. At least he has money …

Henry Cast was smart, but dull. And it doesn't matter. He has enough money to support her and he doesn't mind her kids. He got along great with Alex while she got along and favours Trixie. Alex's and Trixie's real father seems to disappear, he never appeared anymore. Henry loves Alex and Trixie, he treat them like they were his own kids. He spent time with both of them, having father-daughter time, father-son time, and then father-son-daughter time. Ginny, however, flat out, ignore her son. She only cared about herself and Trixie. No, Trixie wasn't like her pride, joy, or life or anything. But since the girl is there and her blood, might as well make use of her!

**XxXxXxXxXx**

Sapphire, Blade, Blaise, Draco, Cayden, Kai, Bryan, Stefan, and Vixen were on their way to Muggle London. Sapphire carried Cayden, Blade carried Vixen, Blaise carried Bryan and Kai, and Draco carried Stefan. Cayden, Kai, Bryan, and Stefan has charms on them; they were still in the Demon forms. The charms on them make them look like humans.

"Why don't we just order them from the Wiz-Baby Magazine, again?" said Draco as he and his family made their way to Muggle London.

"Draco! I've been sitting around for six months, straight! And I've been in the Hospital for a week! I want to go and buy my babies' things in Muggle London! I get to walk around!" said Sapphire.

Draco sighed. "But ordering is so much faster!" whined Draco, pouting.

"Draco Lucius …" started Sapphire.

"Ok, ok," said Draco, surrendering. "Where to first?"

Sapphire beamed. "Follow me!" said Sapphire, carrying Cayden carefully. "You're such an adorable baby! Oh yes, you are! Yes, you are!" She cooed at her son.

Vixen frowned and shifted around, finding a comfortable spot so she can sleep.

Following their mate into a mall, they watched further until they saw a massive baby store. They walked in the shop, which had been decorated in a style that proved that the shop was for babies and youngsters. They walked in the shop, smiling/smirking/hn-ing at the tiny baby clothes and items. It was so convenient! They have everything in there. Socks to toys, and everything else in between.

A shop assistant saw them and walked over to them, smiling politely. The woman looked five years older than them. "May I help you with anything?" asked the woman, politely.

"Yes, we just have quintuplets," said Sapphire, happily, looking at Cayden proudly. "We're looking for everything for them."

"Quintuplets?" whispered the woman. "Five? Wow. I mean, Congratulations. Are they all identical?" The woman asked, stunned, but was a lot more friendly since she found out that they were parents and have the babies with them.

"No," said Draco. "We have four boys and one girl. All with different hair colours."

"Wow," said the woman with hearts in her eyes. "That's wonderful. You can tell them apart." She laughed lightly. "So you need everything. "You'll be needing five prams, clothes, bottles, cradles or beds, and toys."

"I'll get the clothes!" said Sapphire, bouncing her way to the clothes area.

Draco and Blaise shook their heads. "We'll look at everything else," said Blaise.

"All right," said the woman. "Would you like a pram that can hold two children or would you want them separate?"

"Separate," said Draco.

"Do you have prams that can be changed into car seats?" asked Blaise.

"Yes, of course," said the woman, leading the men to another section of prams. "We have these. You can have the baby facing you or facing away. Car seat prams also comes with a couple of different items that make the pram more comfortable and spacious."

"What does the best and most expensive quality looks like?" asked Draco, his children deserves the best.

"We have the best quality," said the woman, slowly. "Expensive, but we have them. Do you want to see them?"

"Yes," said Blaise, in his 'duh' voice.

"Money is fine," said Draco. "Not a problem. We'll get five."

The woman nodded. "Ann, five prams of number two-oh-one," said the woman, looking over the counter at the young brunette girl.

"We'll be needing toys for them," said Blaise, looking at the large section of toys.

"Here, we have many items for the young," said the assistant. "We actually sell boxes of toys for one price. These large boxes are a mixture of different toys to help them while they are young, such as with walking and with small speeches. They're the best that a baby can have and enjoy." The woman lead the men to a large box that was open and on display.

"We'll take them," said Blaise. "Four for boys and one for a girl." He pointed at a blue box and at a pink box near to the wall.

Vixen cooed and made loud gurgle noises, turning to look at a cute brown teddy bear. Reaching out to it, she made a noise of frustration when she couldn't touched it. Blade walked closer and she touched its nose and gave a little squeeze and giggled at the softness of the teddy bear's nose.

"We'll have five of this small teddy bears," said Draco.

"Of course," said the assistant, grinning at the baby girl. "Four box of boy toys, a box of girl toys, and five two-foot brown teddy bears, Ann.

The other woman, Ann, left to gathered the said things from the stock room. By the time they were done, everything that they needed were at the counter. Sapphire bought cute little clothes, all of different colors and small matching outfits. There were a lot of small hooded sweaters, pants, and t-shirts. There were five baby bags, which came with several bottles and a changing mat, each.

"You're total is five thousand, nine hundred, thirty-eight pounds," said the assistant. "Because of the amount you have bought, we'll even throw in two packs of forty Pampers nappies and a pack of wipes."

"Thank you," said Sapphire.

Blade gave them one of his credit cards. Once everything was charged, everyone picked up the bags. Waving to the large family and after they left the shop, the two assistant hugged each other and jumped up and down. That was the largest sale and money that they have ever saw! Their own pay check is going to be gooooood this week! They squealed as they hugged each other and jumped again, making their other customers turn to look at them oddly, but they didn't noticed.

Walking for a couple of minutes, they disappeared in a small alley, where no one saw them, then they cast a simple spell on the bags and the bags disappeared, reappearing at their home in the living room. After that, they followed Sapphire into other stores. Some shops were for the babies and others are the house. Shopping with a woman is _torture_. Women!

**— With Dumbledore —**

Dumbledore was ready to pull out of his hair and his beard out. It's been _years!_ He doesn't know how long he have been in here! All he does know that little red-head bitch isn't in Azkaban anymore while _he_ is! And she didn't do squat to help him out of this place!

_Just watch when I get out of here,_ thought Dumbledore, darkly. _Damn Aurors and Wizengamot for putting me in here in the first place. Can't they see that __**I'm**__ not suppose to be in here? It's beneath my station._ He scowled. _Jane and Granger didn't do anything to help me either._ His scowl deepened. _When I get out of here, they are the first two that I'm going to visit. Damn people can't do their damn job properly. Watch me take them out one-by-one_.

It's been years, he knew, that he has been in Azkaban. How long, he doesn't know. It seems like months to years that the red-head bitch was released while he wasn't. He doesn't know what he looks like, but he knows that he looks horrible – no, _worse_ than horrible. He didn't take a bathe for _years_. The smell was getting to him, but now, he doesn't even notice. The smell of Azkaban is horrible already; you get use to it. But what he wouldn't give or do for a warm, nice bed with a nice, relaxing shower.

Dumbledore sighed. Oh well, he still have years left in Azkaban. And he can still live for a couple of decades to centuries or so. Phoenix tears. Gotta love them. He lost count how many tears he had. All he know now, is that he's _hungry_! Very much so! He hoped that the damn Auror guards will bring him his food. Soon!

**— With Cornelius Fudge —**

Cornelius Fudge was doing horrible. He spent most of this money during the summer; the other were to his taxes. It turned out, however, that he spent more than he was thinking of; he doesn't have enough money to pay his taxes. His house was taken from him and he had no job. He stayed at a family relative, who has a family and all. He didn't know he had a nephew and niece … He felt quite pathetic. He lives with them for nearly five months now and he _still_ doesn't have a job.

His ex-wife was doing great. Not even two months of the divorce when she found a new boyfriend already. While he gets nothing, well, no one. Why? Well, it turns out that his mistresses left him because he's flat broke. Who knows that they stayed because of his money? He thought they stayed because he was good at what he did. Pleasure for the both of them.

_Damn selfish bitches,_ thought Fudge, frowning.

Maybe he shouldn't buy them all those nice and expensive things. Or give them five thousand a month to spend whatever they like. It was too bad that Ginny disappeared. Well, she was in Azkaban, but now she's out of there; so **WHERE** the **HELL** is she?! Damn bitch. She was released from Azkaban for _weeks_ now and she never visit him, well, she don't know where he is now, but _still_! She can, at least, **TRY!**

He still have the opinion of Delores, but it's Delores! Enough said! He's not desperate, ok, he's desperate, but he's not _that_ desperate! Besides, what he said to her earlier, the witch is most likely still angry. Why would he approach her to ask for several fucks when she's still angry? She could hex him! She could hex his bits off of him!!

_Fucking skanks, the whole lot of them!_ thought Fudge, frowning darkly.

**— With Delores Umbridge —**

Delores Umbridge was angry. She was pissed! She, a whore! **HER!** Umbridge fumed. She's not a whore! She's not! She was so angry that when she disapparated, she appeared in a dark alley in Muggle London.

"Disgusting Muggles!" grumbled Umbridge.

"Well, well, well," said a hoarse male's voice. "What do we have here?"

"What do you want, Muggle?" hissed Umbridge.

"What did ya say, ya slut!" growled the man, angrily.

Umbridge gave a slight yelp. "What do you think you're doing, Muggle filth?!" hissed the toad-like witch angrily as she was pushed into a wall.

"Looks like we have a snob here, boys," said the man.

A couple of chuckles were heard. "What's a ugly snob like you doing here?"

It was completely unfortunate as well as convenient that two students from Hogwarts saw the annoying, mean, and ugly ex-Ministry High-Classed Employee getting it on in he alley with a small group of ugly, smelly men surrounding her.

"She was quick to find a new job, isn't she?" commented one Muggleborn.

"Yup," said the Half-Blood. "And I was starting to feel sorry for her, for getting fired and all that. Boy, I was stupid. It looks that she's doing well from this view."

They both laughed as they both left, hand-in-hand.

**— With Rita Skeeter —**

It was horrible. Working like a regular reporter was horrible. She got all of the stupid, unimportant news. She, along with several other reporters, are supposed to be keeping an eye out in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley, to see if anything is worth knowing. But she doesn't want it! She want to be the top dog! The one that every admires and has jealous eyes following her or copying her! She want to report on people, _important_ people! She had done so for a _very_ long time! She was excellent at it! The Prophect made a lot of money because of her, her quills, and her stories! Everyone read them, discuss them, and love them! Her! Her work! She deserves a second chance, at _her_ rightful spot. Not that - that Ravenclaw bitch!

Hopefully, the Ravenclaw bitch messed with the wrong people; so she can get fired!

_Fucking Ravenclaw Slut,_ thought Skeeter. _Taking my spot. Tramp._

**— At Hogwarts —**

All of the professors were trying to milk their years of no Potters, Zabinis, Malfoys, Grangers/Marlston-Wells, and Weasleys children, yet. They know, for sure that years from now; Hogwarts will be pack with them and chaos and troubles are bound to follow them. Again. Might as well milk their time. In eleven years or so; they will come and it would mean headaches for everyone and detentions from _at least_, two times by every professors at Hogwarts.

A long parchment in the Headmistress' office that had the titled '2009', already has several names of the eleven-year-olds that will attend Hogwarts and for some reason, that year has much more students that they had in centuries.

Good luck to the students and professors of 2009. You're going to need it.

The End!  
Fini!  
No More!

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**A/N:** **THE END!** This story is over two years old and is now _completed_. :D Thanks for reading everyone! It's _finally_ finished!! There's a poll on my profile, please vote. ;) It will help me a lot. :D Thanks! So this is the end. Fini, completed, over, the end. Can you please give me some pointers on whatever? Writing style, etc. Anything! I want to improve! Be specific if you want. I know I am, sometimes, way to specific on some stupid things. -.- The following stories from below are the stories that I borrowed some information from and you should check them out! And if you like Hermione Granger and her pairings (**NO RON WEASLEY** and **NO SLASHES**), then check out my communities that I made '_http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Hermione_Granger_Lovers_&_Fans/50539/_' a.k.a _Hermione Granger Lovers & Fans_. M/F and several Threesomes/Moresomes can be found in my community; however, the Threesomes/Moresomes are only Hermione as the _female_ character with two or more males. Private Message me or review (you pick) to be a staff. Thank you.

_**THANK YOUS & CREDITS:**_  
**  
**Thank you to **Mistress Dementra** for that Sorting Hat's Song on chapter twenty-six. Check out her stories, if you haven't already. Especially '_The Rage of the Elementals_'. She's on the process of editing and redoing them though. :) It's a Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter/OC fanfc. It's _not_ completed.

The wands information on chapter twenty-four belongs to **Wheezy1**. This idea came from her story, '_Harry Potter and the Manipulator of Destiny_', which has more than 3000 reviews! Read it! It's _awesome_ and funny!. ;) And it's Hermione Granger/Harry Potter fanfic. It's completed and it has thirty-nine chapters.

The ideas that Hermione/Sapphire threatened Cornelius Fudge and made him sweat and all that (chapter twenty-seven) belongs to **kayly silverstorm**. This idea came from '_When A Lioness Fights_' on chapter thirty-five, which has more than 4500 reviews! Read it! It's intense! And just **WOW!** And it's a Hermione Granger/Severus Snape fanfic. It's _not_ completed yet and it has seventy-three chapters!. :O:O

The ideas about the Marlston(-Wells), the Manors, the Village, and the Gringotts of that part belongs to **Petalsoft**. It came from her story, '_What A Witch Needs_'. She's on AFF(dot)net and grangerenchanted(dot)come/enchant.

Thank you to several of my Betas: **Shadow Angel 101**, **dark fiery phoenix09/xXxmiserybusinessxXx**, **fadedrainbows-babe**, **Victoria Luv005**, and **Painelust**. Thank you, you guys!

Thank you to all who reviewed, bookmarked, and/or added me/my story to their favourites, alerts and/or communities. Thank you so much!

**Story Stats:**

_Words:_ 264,104  
_Chapters:_ 55  
_Reviews:_ 926  
_Hits:_ 162 300  
_C2s:_ 17  
_Favourites:_ 188  
_Alerts:_ 241

Thank you so much everyone! Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy my story as much as I enjoy your reviews. :D


	57. Author's Note

Several Notes. Before you skip this ... ... extra chapter ... it has information on the _**Sequel**_. Got your attention yet?

Once, again, I would like to thank you everyone that reviewed or added me as your favorites or Communities. Thank you so much for making my story having 941 reviews, way more than I suspected in the first place. You guys are the best!

**Sequel!**

I am in the process of writing a sequel to "It's All About Hermione". But this is a sequel for "The Next Generation". Yes. It is a story about their kids. Eleven/Twelve Years later. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Blade, Draco, Ruby, etc will still be in this story, but as minor. This is about Hogwarts and their kids in Hogwarts. I unsure if I want to continue the story as "The Next Generation: Part 2", "The Next Generation: Part 3", "The Next Generation: Part 4", etc. I don't know if I should have all of their years in one story instead of creating a new story and such. But I guess we will have to see, won't we?!

Do not ask for pairings for this new story yet, they're eleven years old! I do plan on adding "Bad Guys and Good guys" in this story. What's the point of reading a story that is all happy and happy and happy all the time? With no danger, adventure, action, drama in it? The said new story will be up in about half an hour or so. Give me a sec to double-check everything.

Betas will be wonderful! If not, oh well. I tried my best.

I want to wish you all a Happy New Year!

That's all. I think. ... Yup. That's all. Have an awesome New Year!


End file.
